El amor ¿Puede contra nosotros mismos?
by Darkkness666
Summary: Ya a pasado algún tiempo desde el caso de los aulladores, Nick y Judy son ejemplos en toda la ciudad... Pero lo que nadie sabe es que cada uno tiene sus problemas referentes a su compañero. Aunque una serie de eventos y reuniones puede cambiar el rumbo de las cosas y las maneras de pensar de ambos. Pero ¿sera suficiente para estar juntos o algo lo evitara? ¿Qué puede pasar?
1. Chapter 1

Nicholas Wilde es un policía, no, no solo es un policía, sino que es el primer policía de su especie, su especie, ese es el problema.

Él ahora era un agente de la ley, alguien dedicado a proteger y servir, pero eso no lo exime del pasado, de su pasado. Si, tal vez fue por el estereotipo y prejuicios a los zorros lo que provoco que sus sueños, sus ilusiones se vieran truncados y no tuviera el camino fácil para seguirlos. Esa era siempre la respuesta que se daba, que era lo sociedad, que fueron ellos los que lo obligaron a ser aquello que siempre decían que era, aquel depredador tramposo y embustero, simplemente un "zorro". Pero no, cada una de esas palabras, cada una de esas frases, se las trago, pese a su orgullo se las trago, se las trago por ella…

Judy Hopps, esa valiente, perseverante y para él adorable coneja. Tuvo que lidiar con lo mismo que él. El prejuicio, aunque ella pese a todos ellos logro su meta, su sueño. No se rindió, nunca lo hizo, aun cuando el propio Nick le dijo en pocas palabras lo que le paso a él mismo. Ella nunca se detuvo, no fue cobarde, no se dejó lastimar, no hizo lo mismo que él.

Ella le hizo comprender que la única limitante en este mundo era uno mismo, si tú estás seguro que no lo lograras entonces es un hecho que fracasaras, pero si crees en ti mismo todo lo demás no importa, lograras tu objetivo.

Claro eso si eres un animal con luz propia, con grandes y fuertes convicciones. Un animal integro, seguro, con un firme propósito que no te hará flaquear ante nada, alguien como su querida zanahorias. Fue por Judy que se unió a la fuerza. ¿Por qué? Simple, quería seguir resguardándose bajo la luz de su querida amiga. Ella lograba sacar lo mejor de él. Con el simple hecho de estar seca de ella, él se convertía y se esforzaba en ser un animal mejor, ¿Qué provocaba esto? Muy sencillo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía un sueño. Lograr quitar esa imagen general de los zorros, si uno iba ser juzgado que lo sea por sus vicios y virtudes, no solo por su especie. Y ¿Por qué negarlo? Quería que Judy estuviera orgulloso de él. Quería ser alguien más digno de estar a su lado…

La enorme urbe que era zootopia siempre estaba en movimiento, nunca había descanso y como en toda gran ciudad el crimen estaba presente. Sin embargo la población mamífera podía estar tranquila ya que velando por su seguridad estaba el ZPD quienes trabajaban día y noche manteniendo el orden. Actividad que ahora se realizaba de manera más eficiente gracias a la pareja más complementada y valiosa, al igual que contratante, del departamento.

Una vez que el zorro se había graduado de la academia y se le había asignado a la coneja como compañero no tardaron en demostrar su valor y habilidades. Resolvían todos y cada uno de los casos que se les asignaban en tiempo record.

La astucia y conocimientos de Nick combinado con la perseverancia y el ingenio de Judy. Lograron crear una pareja que podía resolver hasta el más difícil de los casos.

Esa tarde en el cuartel…

—Estoy muerto—dijo el vulpino mientras se desplomaba en la silla de su cubículo—Este día fue demasiado largo ¿No lo crees orejas?—le comento a su compañera que se sentaba en su propia silla—.

— ¿Estas bromeando? Este día fue increíble—le decía emocionada provocando una mirada ceñuda de su mejor amigo depredador— ¿Qué?—pregunto de manera inocente-.

—Zanahorias—comenzó lentamente— ¿Qué tiene de increíble que un jabalí asaltante casi nos encajara los colmillos?—le pregunto lo más sereno que pudo pero igualmente un poco molesto con la ligereza con la que Judy tomaba las cosas-.

—Vamos no actúes así, no nos pasó nada y recuerda que con cada delincuente que atrapamos ayudamos a hacer un mundo mejor—le dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a llenar el respectivo reporte del asalto, pero por concentrarse en el papeleo nunca vio la mirada que el depredador le dirigió escasos cinco segundos y el suspiro silencioso que dio-.

—Tienes razón…—Nick cerro los ojos y recordó el momento en que el colmillo de aquel jabalí casi se enterraba en el cuerpo de su compañera, si él no hubiera actuado rápido y no hubiera tacleado al agresor ella pudo haber salido herida, ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta? Lo más probable es que no. Pero ahora ella estaba a salvo, era lo que importaba—Pero—llamo su atención, si le hacía pasar esos sustos se merecía molestarla un poco por lo menos, por el tono que uso la pequeña herbívora respingo en su asiento, cada vez que él zorro usaba ese tono no significaba algo bueno, no para su cordura—Me debes algo pelusa-.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no te debo nada Nick—le contesto al zorro mientras lo veía, cosa que no debió hacer pues miro como formaba su majadera sonrisa-.

—Te recuerdo que cuando viste a ese delincuente estábamos comiendo y tú—la señalo acusadoramente con un dedo—Interrumpiste tan preciado momento para iniciar su persecución.

—Nick era nuestro deber sea la hora de la comida o no estábamos en servicio…

—Si—la interrumpió dramático—pero no tenías que ser tan brusca, en tu ataque de sentido del deber tiraste mi batido.

— ¿Qué? Todo esto por un batido—le dijo incrédula ¿Tanto drama por un batido?-.

—No era solo un batido, era un batido especial de mora. Y eso que no te reclamo de mi postre, ese panque tenía una cita con mi estómago.

—Nick no seas payaso, solo era un poco de comida…—más fue interrumpida nuevamente por su colmilludo compañero-.

—Precisamente zanahorias, la comida es sagrada ¿Qué llegaras a hacer si este encantador zorro muere de hambre? ¿Qué sería de ti?—le dijo mientras hacía gestos teatrales-.

Judy simplemente lo miro unos segundos antes de soltar una pequeña risa y sonreírle a su amigo—Creo que mi vida sería muy aburrida torpe zorro. Está bien ¿Qué te parece si saliendo reponemos esa comida?

—Si tú insistes, claro tesoro—le contesto de inmediato, más su respuesta causo otra reacción de la coneja-.

—Pero… pero si tú eres el que estaba exigiendo—le apunto exasperada-.

—Te estaba exigiendo una disculpa linda, yo nunca dije nada de una salida después de nuestro turno, esa fuiste tú—le dijo sonriendo con burla-.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía razón— _"Zorro astuto"_

—Torpe coneja—le dijo como si pudiera leer su mente-.

Una vez que terminaron el reporte correspondiente y marcaran su salida, el dúo se encamino a las puertas de la comisaria, no sin antes despedirse de su querido amigo recepcionista.

—Adiós Ben—se despidió Judy mientras agitaba su pata-.

—Nos vemos grandote—secundo el vulpino relajado con las patas dentro de las bolsas del pantalón-.

—Adiós chicos—les despidió entusiasta—Nos veremos el lunes-.

—Claro, pero ahora la dama tiene una deuda que pagar—insinuó mientras abrazaba a la coneja por los hombros-.

—Oh cállate—le dijo mientras le daba un codazo—Nos veremos luego Ben, ahora camina zorro—le ordeno con molestia y diversión mientras caminaba-.

—Ok tu eres la jefa—le contesto antes de seguirla dedicándole un último gesto de despedida a su colega-.

Una vez que Benjamín los vio salir por las puertas giratorias, simplemente apoyo su cabeza en su garra mientras suspiraba—Hay se ven tan lindo juntos, ojala se den cuenta pronto-.

Nick y Judy decidieron caminar hasta un pequeño restaurante que estaba a una cuadra de la estación. El camino transcurrió de manera amena entre las bromas del zorro y las risas de la coneja. Mejores amigos era la palabra que describía su vínculo, se mensajeaban, se complementaban y se preocupaban el uno por el otro. Una vez frente al establecimiento.

—Bien zanahorias, ¿la comida aquí o para llevar?—le pregunto a su menuda amiga, quien pareció meditar la respuesta unos segundos-.

—Para llevar, me gustaría comer con un poco más de paz y tranquilidad—Le contesto finalmente-.

Entraron al establecimiento y ordenaron una generosa ensalada, Nick no era muy fan de las verduras o las comidas vegetarianas pero siempre hacia la excepción cuando comería junto a Judy, o sea que ya se estaba acostumbrando a comerlas más seguido. Su compañera se excusó un momento para ir al baño, en lo que se ausento sus órdenes estuvieron listas, el vulpino las tomo y pago por ambas, Judy le intentaría pagar por ello, siempre lo hacía y él le regresara el dinero sin que ella lo note, jamás había pensado en poner dinero en los bolsillos en lugar de sacarlo, esa coneja sí que lo había cambiado y por eso lo hacía, esas pequeñas acciones eran la forma de intentar pagarle a la pequeña mamífero todo lo que había hecho por él, por salvarlo de esa vida corrupta que tenía. Vio a su compañera salir del sanitario, con un gesto mudo le dijo que era hora de irse y ambos salieron del establecimiento.

— ¿A dónde Nick? Tu departamento o el mío—le dio a escoger con una sonrisa-.

—Vamos al tuyo pelusa, quiero ver si te adaptaste a tu nuevo hábitat—le dijo con burla-.

—Muy gracioso—le dijo sarcástica mientras iniciaban su camino—Pero de nuevo debo agradecerte ese apartamento está mucho mejor es un poco más grande y…

—No tienes vecinos tan ruidosos, créeme que aquella primera y única vez que los escuche fue suficiente para mí, no entiendo como no te volvías loca—le dijo con toda sinceridad mientras recordaba aquella primera vez que decidió ir al antiguo apartamento de su amiga-.

—Creo que simplemente me acostumbre—le dijo mientras se encogía de hombros—Pero igual agradezco que me ayudaras a conseguir este-.

Nunca paraba de agradecerle aquel gesto, si bien ella se sorprendo mucho la primera vez que fue al hogar del zorro ya que el apartamento de este era completo, contaba con dos recamaras una pequeña sala, cocina, la primera vez ella le cuestionó el como él cómo consiguió un lugar así a lo que le respondió con total calma que tiene un "amigo" en el ramo de la administración de propiedades y que solo basto con llamarlo. Y una vez que había visto la experiencia que Judy debía pasar del diario con sus vecinos no dudo en llamarlo de nuevo y pedirle que le consiguiera algo de acuerdo a sus necesidades. Cosa que logro hace un par de semanas, era un apartamento a escala de "muñecos" o así le decía Nick, tenía una recamara espaciosa, un baño y una sala con un sofá y una mesa suficiente para dos o tres ocupantes—.

—Hogar dulce hogar—Exclamo mientras entraba—Ponte cómodo mientras regreso, no tardo—le pidió mientras entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta.

El zorro simplemente se sentó en la pequeña mesa y saco la comida no era muy difícil saber cuál era de quien, su porción siempre era la más grande y se dedicó a esperar. Unos momentos más tarde la coneja salió, vestía un leguin color rosa y una blusa sin mangas color negra, ambas prendas ajustadas, que se adherían muy bien a la perfecta anatomía de la hembra.

—Muy bien ahora vamos a asegurarnos que este pobre zorro no muera de hambre—comento con un tono de broma mientras se sentaba frente a su compañero-.

—Vamos zanahorias sabes que estarías perdida sin mí—le dijo antes de comenzar a comer-.

Ella únicamente suelta una pequeña risita como respuesta, continuaron con sus alimentos en silencio por breves momentos hasta que una animada charla comenzó, entre anécdotas y frases sarcásticas el zorro saco el tema de su fin de semana libre, queriendo hacer una broma…

—Y dime zanahorias, ¿tienes algún plan? Una salida, reunión, una cita—comenzó a enlistar, más la respuesta de su amiga lo petrifico unos pocos segundos-.

—De hecho si Nick—le dijo con total naturalidad y alegría que su expresión por poco cambia a una adolorida, pero logro disimularlo de forma inmediata-.

—Genial Hopps ¿Quiénes es el afortunado?—le dijo con tono insinuante aunque por dentro se sentía fatal-.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!—Exclamo en un principio confundida para luego pasar a una un poco nerviosa—Tengo una reunión, más bien una visita, una de mis hermanas mayores vendrá a verme en lugar de mis padres ya que ellos tienen que organizar la comida para una pequeña celebración de uno de mis primos—le explico completamente suprimiendo un _"Yo no quiero salir con nadie que no sea…",_ pero se lo reservo por razones muy privadas-.

—Oh así que habrá reunión de orejas largas y rabos de algodón ¿He?—Soltó para disimular el profundo alivio que sintió al ver que su peor pesadilla no llegaba. "Aun" le recordó su mente—Espero que te diviertas-.

—Gracias y tu… ¿Tienes planes?—pregunto para seguir con la conversación y distraer su mente-.

—Esta mañana te hubiera dicho que no, pero entre el medio día me llego un mensaje de Finnick, estará libre y nos veremos para pasar un rato recordando los viejos tiempos—le dijo sonriendo, además el también anhelaba molestar al pequeño zorro y hacerlo rabiar como en antaño—En fin zanahorias todo lo bueno llega a su fin y este apuesto zorro debe retirarse, así que me despido—le comento de manera teatral con todo y reverencia mientras se levantaba-.

—Está bien Nick nos veremos después y de nuevo discúlpame por lo de tu comida de antes—le dijo mientras lo encaminaba a la puerta-.

—No te preocupes, tu deuda conmigo ya fue saldada _"No como la mía"_ Adiós Zanahorias nos vemos luego—como todos los días Judy le dio un abrazo a su compañero, siempre lo hacía, lo hacía cuando se veían por primera vez en el día y al momento de despedirse. Nick con gusto lo acepto-.

—Hasta pronto—se despidió antes de salir-.

Judy lo vio marcharse de nuevo con esa extraña sensación en el pecho, no, no era extraña más bien no muy conocida dada su experiencia con los años, aquella que no la dejaba tranquila por un buen rato, pero en cuanto recordó al abrazo que le dio al vulpino esta se mitigo pasando a ser algo más placentero. Pero igualmente algo triste.

Nick únicamente caminaba sin prestar mucha atención a donde ir. Los abrazos que le daba Judy desde hace un buen tiempo tenían un efecto diferente en él. ¡Qué diablos! El efecto es el mismo solo que ahora lo siente cada vez más, cada día que pasa aumentaba cada vez más. Lo sabía, sabía que era, pero, no podía… con ese último pensamiento apretó el paso. Por lo menos mañana podría hablar con alguien que no le removiera tantas emociones… Sin embargo no evito que esa noche soñara de nuevo… con ella…


	2. Sentimientos y Comprensión

Un bello sábado daba inicio. El ambiente no podría ser mejor, un cálido y resplandeciente sol, la temperatura ideal, sin duda alguna la palabra que definiría aquel día es perfecto.

Y Judy así lo definió apenas salió esa mañana, su sonrisa delataba que estaba emocionada, Sara fue una de las pocas en su familia que apoyaban su sueño de ser policía, aun recordaba como ella salía en su defensa cuando alguien le decía lo poco probable que era eso o cosas así, incluso fue un factor importante a la hora de inscribirse a la academia, ella evito que a sus padres les diera un ataque de nervios o algo en el momento que partió a la academia. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de ella con un abrazo, pero no estaba en el momento, se tuvieron que despedir una semana antes ya que ella tenía que viajar por su trabajo. Ella siempre fue muy lista, en la escuela sus notas sobresalían cada vez, no fue sorpresa para nadie cuando se le ofreció una beca para que pudiera cultivar sus talentos, la propia Judy no recuerda quien se la ofreció pero sabía que era una beca que otorgaba una entidad privada, su hermana gustosa acepto y ahora era una científica y se tuvo que mudar no muy lejos, así que se podía dar el lujo de visitar las madrigueras un par de veces al mes. No solía hablar mucho de su trabajo, tal parecía que cuando iba al hogar familiar quería dejar todo lo que lo relacionaba fuera y se dedicaba al trabajo de campo con total alegría como si eso la desestresara.

Vemos a la pequeña coneja en la estación de trenes mientras parecía ansiosa, y vaya que lo estaba, ya había pasado mucho desde que se vieron por última vez, casi un año de hecho. Cuando sus padres le dijeron que no podrían visitarla por cuestiones familiares se desanimó un poco, pero cuando le dijeron que alguien más lo haría en su lugar se confundió bastante, hasta que la cara de Sara apareció en el teléfono. Vio como el tren se aproximaba, se levantó rápidamente de la banca donde esperaba. Poco a poco los animales fueron bajando de los vagones por la puerta que correspondía a su tamaño, hasta que finalmente vio a su hermana en la puerta. Las dos solo se miraron unos segundos, hasta que Sara corrió fuera del tren, dejo su pequeña maleta de mano en el suelo y abrazo a Judy con fuerza.

Hay Judy te extrañe tanto—le dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo-.

Yo también, no tienes idea de cuánto—le contesto mientras se separaba del abrazo y la veía. Claramente se notaba la diferencia en ambas, Sara era un ligeramente más alta que Judy y más esbelta también, su pelaje era color crema un poco más claro que el de su progenitor y sus ojos eran azules iguales al zafiro-.

Pero mírate ahora, la vida como policía citadina te ha sentado bien por lo que veo—le dice cuando le dio una ojeada rápida-.

Gracias, cuando uno cumple su sueño te sienta de maravilla—le dice mientras da una pequeña vuelta señalando todo—Pero vamos, no nos quedemos aquí más tiempo vamos a mi apartamento deja tus cosas y salgamos, hay tanto de que hablar-.

Ok vamos—le dice con emoción mientras inician su camino-.

Una hora y media después vemos al par de conejas sentadas en una mesa al aire libre. Decidieron ir a desayunar a una cafetería para así comenzar a ponerse al día.

Y ¿Cómo va el trabajo Judy?—le pregunta mientras toma un pequeño sorbo del café americano que pidió-.

Pues que te puedo decir, es increíble, estar al servicio de Zootopia como agente de la ley están satisfactorio para mí…—le decía emocionada pues eran pocos los miembros de su familia que no reaccionaban de manera preocupada por su trabajo-.

Me alegro que hagas lo que quieras, no sabes cómo me molestaba cuando nuestros padres trataban de disuadirte o hacerte cambiar de opinión en cada oportunidad que tenían.

Créeme lo sé, en tu mirada se notaba cuando llegabas a tu limite.

Es que no tenían por qué hacerlo, ni que hubiera sido tan difícil de aceptar. Digo, yo tampoco quise seguir en la granja familiar por más que me guste ese trabajo y no se lo tomaron tan mal—le dijo algo hastiada por los recuerdos-.

Si pero yo creo que una cosa es visualizar a una de tus hijas que sostiene un microscopio o un tubo de ensayo, a ver a otra mientras sostiene un arma tranquilizante o unas esposas—le dice con toda obviedad mientras reía un poco-.

Bueno no te lo puedo negar viéndolo desde ese punto de vista—concedió con calma, hasta que un dejo de intriga se plasmó en su rostro—Y desde cuando te volviste tan rápida con las palabras ¿Eh?

Oh este…—Intento dar una explicación pero lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue el responsable de ello, la imagen del vulpino pelirrojo se mostró en su cabeza—Ya sabes…el trabajo—respondió nerviosa-.

—Por su respuesta Sara la vio con duda, mesclada con curiosidad, era obvio que no decía la verdad, por lo menos no completa, y en su rostro se notaba algo nerviosismo, al igual que un poco de incertidumbre, hasta que una posible explicación se le ocurrió, pero para corroborarla necesitaba dirigir la conversación a otro punto—Tienes razón es obvio que necesitas esa cualidad.

Y ¿Cómo vas en tu trabajo?—le pregunto a su hermana mayor, con intención de desviar un poco el tema-.

Pues que te puedo decir—suspiro un poco—No me quejo, bueno no mucho-.

¿Qué no te gusta?—le pregunto algo preocupada por su respuesta-.

Claro que me gusta, es solo que, las cosas han ido cambiando de a poco—le explico con algo de nostalgia—cuando estaba de pasante y en prácticas profesionales las cosas eran diferentes y ahora que ya trabajo ahí desde hace tres años-.

¿Qué ocurrió?—le pregunta para que siga hablando-.

Hubo un…cambio de administración por así decirlo, comenzó poco después de que yo entrara y las cosas cambiaron referente a los tipos de trabajo, solo eso, mi paga sigue siendo buena y todo, solo que se cambiaron los objetivos es todo—le explico sin dar muchos detalles específicos-.

Y nunca has pensado en cambiar o en transferirte a otro—le sugirió-.

De hecho sí, pero no lo hare, ellos fueron quienes me dieron mi oportunidad y además mi contrato es por cinco años, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez las cosas mejoren, y sino bueno tengo otra opción…creo-.

¿Crees? ¿Cómo que crees? Es mejor que hables claro.

Bueno tengo un pequeño trabajo de… consulta, tal parece que es una firma independiente y se mostraron muy interesados en mí. Pero les explique lo de mi contrato y ellos comprendieron. Dijeron que sus puertas pueden aun estar abiertas para mí en ese entonces e igual me pagan por toda consulta que realizan conmigo, aunque bueno, si se enteran en mi trabajo no les gustara, pero nunca lo harán… Pero es suficiente de mí, sabes que odio hablar de mi trabajo, el tuyo parece ser más emocionante…

Vamos no siempre lo es—le dijo con modestia pues no le gustaba mucho que se refieran a ella de forma diferente—Hay días aburridos…

Como en todo—estuvo de acuerdo con su hermana—Pero no todos los agentes son la mitad de la figura pública de la comisaria.

Y era cierto tanto Judy como Nick, por su enorme y gran desempeño como equipo en tan solo 8 meses de trabajo juntos, se convirtieron en la imagen pública del ZPD y no solo eso. Su amistad que era muy estrecha los convirtió en los mejores representantes de Zootopia, no importaba si eras depredador y presa, la convivencia es posible y ellos eran el mejor ejemplo pues eran los mejores amigos y muchos decían que algo más, pero Judy nunca se enteró pues su compañero se encargó de protegerla de los rumores.

¿Te enteraste de eso?—le dijo con un tono agudo mientras la veía con unos enormes ojos-.

Encogiéndose de hombros—Vi algunos anuncios con tu foto más no la del otro agente-.

Oh bueno—Estaba un poco nerviosa, no le gustaba sentirse un animal trofeo pero igual no podía negarse de nuevo, menos cuando Nick la logro convencer—Tal parece que si es mi vocación-.

—Sin duda, pero dejando de lado tu fama…

Nick se encontraba muy relajado en su silla favorita, bajo su puente favorito, al lado del que una vez fue su único amigo, mientras degustaba su tipo de paletas favorito.

—Sabes socio esto es lo que me receto el doctor—le dijo a su antiguo cómplice mientras tomaba con su pata libre una soda—Lo que más me gusta hacer-.

— ¿Enserio? Según yo era estar al lado de tu querida coneja—le dijo con burla, la cual se convirtió en risa cuando el zorro de mayor tamaño comenzó a ahogarse con el líquido que ingería-.

Una vez que termino de sacar el líquido de sus pulmones—No sé de qué hablas—le espeto mientras le huía a su mirada-.

—Claro no lo sabes—le dijo con sarcasmo de sobra— ¿Por quién me tomas Wilde? Yo te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tú a esa coneja la vez y la tratas diferente de todo el mundo-.

Iba a refutar, pero se dio cuenta de…— ¿En realidad soy tan obvio?—se rindió al final-.

—Para alguien que te conoce como yo—le apunto con cierto desinterés— ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? ¿Por qué no haces algo?

—No… No puedo amigo… yo…simplemente no puedo—le dijo mientras sus orejas se pegaban a su cabeza-.

— ¿Qué no puedes? —Le pregunta incrédulo—Esa no es una razón, por favor si quisieras esa coneja estaría entre tus garras desde hace mucho. Oh que ya olvidaste a aquella loba o a ese par de gemelas vulpinas de hace años. Podías llevarte a cualquiera a la cama y dices que no puedes…

—Es por eso…es por todo… ¿Qué no lo ves? ¿No la vez a ella? Yo…yo no la merezco…No la quiero solo como una aventura yo…

—No puedo creerlo—le dice cuando comprendió por completo—De todas ¿Con ella?

—Si Finnick—Le confirmo antes de suspirar—Me enamore de ella, me enamore de Judy.

—Y ¿Por qué no…? —Trato de animarlo pero una idea se le adelanto— ¿Es por lo de ser diferentes especie? A ti nunca te importaría lo que digan los demás y si es por temor a ser agredidos…Vamos aquí hay mucha protección.

Y era cierto Zootopia era una de las pocas ciudades del país donde eran legales las relaciones inter-especie y la protección de la ley estaba asegurada con las reformas que impulsó el ahora reinstituido alcalde cuando era miembro del consejo de la ciudad hace años. Y ahora desde hace poco que retomo sus funciones reformo la ley nuevamente haciendo que pasara las relaciones formales de sociedad de convivencia a actas matrimoniales.

—Claro que no…Bueno no del todo, aún hay muchos que no lo aprueban y abría miradas y odio de por medio, pero no es solo eso. Ya te lo dije…no la merezco…mírame por favor, siempre seré un criminal, sin importar que tenga una placa o no, siempre seré un estafador. Y ella—Volvió a suspirar—Es como decir que un ángel se juntara con un demonio, no funcionaria, ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo…

—Entonces solo te quedaras ahí mirando ¿No harás nada?—lo acuso mientras lo veía fijamente-.

—Claro que are algo…la protegeré, a Judy le debo mucho, lo menos que puedo hacer es que a la orejona no le pase nada-.

—Entonces por eso siempre que te veía tenías algún golpe o marca…te convertiste en su escudo…

—Tal vez… no permitiré que le pase nada…mientras pueda evitarlo lo hare—le dijo con todo seguridad mirándolo a los ojos-.

— ¿Y qué harás cuando ella encuentre a "alguien"? —le pregunto tratando de hacerlo reaccionar-.

—Asegurarme que el animalejo la cuide y la haga feliz. De lo contrario me encargare de que suplique su fin—Le dijo molesto al pensar en la posibilidad de Judy con alguien más-.

—Nick…jamás pensé que fueras tan idiota—le dijo después de unos minutos de silencio—Pero es tu existencia, si quieres pasarla miserable lo que te quede de vida es tu problema—le dice mientras negaba un poco con la cabeza-.

En otro lugar vemos al par de conejas, conversando de manera animada, hasta que Sara decide no suprimir más su curiosidad.

—Así que Judy…has conocido a muchos animales ¿No? —le pregunta con cuidado de no delatar sus intenciones-.

—Pues sí, si he conocido a varios…

—Y ha habido alguno interesante o peculiar, ya sabes alguno especial que hayas conocido…

—Bueno…—enseguida vino la imagen de Nick a su cabeza, pues las palabras que uso su hermana eran las más indicadas para su amigo—Hay uno…—contesto no muy segura de continuar-.

—Oh…y como es, digo ya sabes su actitud, esas cosas—la alentó a continuar-.

El que su hermana no dijera especie la alivio mucho, pues no sabía que tan bien Sara tenía el concepto de la especie de su mejor amigo—Pues él es…—Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo y alegría para ella desconocida pero visible al exterior— Es tan gracioso, pero no solo eso, es brillante, carismático, tiene tanto ingenio que nunca puedes esperar verlo perder algo, puede sacarte una sonrisa en un dos por tres, o sonrisa, él siempre sonríe, su actitud en la vida es tan fresca y relajada. Que a veces me la contagia, haciendo de mis días muy llevaderos…

—Vaya, se nota que debe de ser un gran amigo ¿verdad? —Le dijo ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa— _"Hay Judy me da tanto gusto por ti"_

—Es mi mejor amigo, de hecho, fue el primero y después se hizo el mejor—aclaro más para sí misma que a su hermana-.

—Vaya, realmente parece alguien único, y ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Se llama…Nick—dijo algo nerviosa, esperando que no preguntara nada más por el momento, necesitaba estar segura que ella no tuviera aquel molesto estereotipo, nada le molestaba más que cuando los demás veían con desconfianza a Nick por ser un zorro, aunque una parte de ella decía que Sara no podría tener ese tipo de ideas, pero lo mejor era prevenir por un tiempo-.

— " _Nick eh"_ Espero conocerlo en otra oportunidad—le dijo mientras miraba su teléfono—Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, aún nos falta mucha diversión por tener ¿No lo crees?

—Claro—contesto entre efusiva y aliviada-.

El par de hermanas siguieron su día entre risas y diversión, las conversaciones eran tan casuales como animadas haciendo que el tiempo volara, tanto así que ya estaban presenciando el atardecer, mientras las dos se dirigían al apartamento de Judy, la última decidió usar otro camino para ahorrarse unos minutos, él cual no se veía muy seguro por la falta de animales que lo transitaran y locales comerciales cerrados o abandonados, detalle que Sara le hiciera notar a su hermana.

—Oye Judy, ¿No crees que debamos ir por el otro camino? Digo a mi no me molesta caminar un poco más—le dijo algo nerviosa-.

—Hay vamos, solo son unas pocas calles—trato de reconfortar a su hermana—No es tanto—aunque ella pronto sintió una sensación muy conocida, se detuvo en seco e hizo que su hermana la imitara mientras movía sus orejas-.

Sara estaba a punto de preguntarle que ocurría cuando de un callejón demasiado cercano salió un tejón con un gesto de gran molestia dirigido a la coneja de pelaje grisáceo.

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la oficial no dejo que nadie se escape—le comento con ira mientras observaba al par-.

Judy lo reconoció casi de inmediato, era un criminal de bajo perfil que había capturado hace menos de un mes, lo hizo ella sola, pero su compañero le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con el sujeto una vez que se enteró de lo que hizo y quien era, pues le comento que ese tipo era en extremo vengativo ya que conocía su reputación de "Haces algo y me lo pagas". Con sinceridad ella nunca pensó encontrárselo tan pronto y menos en una circunstancia donde no tuviera su arma tranquilizante, en especial cuando aún debería estar en prisión. Pero no se dejaría amedrentar, la academia la preparo para ello.

—No creo que quieras intentar agredir a una policía o ¿sí? —primero trato de evitar una posible confrontación, mientras comenzaba a retroceder lo más rápido posible mientras se mantenía frente a su hermana, la cual se notaba asustada-.

—En una ciudad tan grande, suelen ocurrir muchas cosas—le respondió mientras se acercaba de manera lenta—cómo que un asalto salga mal—enseguida saco una navaja de la bolsa de su chaqueta-.

El tejón se abalanzo sobre el par de conejas. Sin embargo la navaja no llego a estar siquiera cerca del par de lepóridas, pues antes una pata detuvo a la que portaba el objeto punzante. Una pata de pelaje naranja detuvo la del agresor una voz tan familiar como el color llamaron la atención de la oficial.

—Sabes esta acción se verá muy bien en tu ficha de arrestos—una voz cargada de ironía pero con palpable molestia oculta se hizo sonar-.

Nick logro detenerlo justo en el momento indicado. Para enseguida darle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para confundirlo y lograr sujetar sus patas tras su espalda e inmovilizarlo.

—Zanahorias me arias el favor—le dijo a la coneja mientras sujetaba al tejón frente a Judy-.

Ella comprendiendo rápidamente el mensaje y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre el confundido agresor para darle una patada en la quijada inferior dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

—Sabes lo mejor será que llamen a la estación—les comento mientras dejaba en el suelo al inconsciente depredador-.

—Estoy en eso—comento apresuradamente Sara mientras llevaba su celular hasta su oreja-.

—Nick—fue lo único que la coneja grisácea fue capaz de articular en voz baja mientras intentaba procesar todo lo que había ocurrido— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Regresaba de con Finnick cuando escuche tu voz y fue cuando vi todo esto—le explico con total franqueza mientras miraba al animal inconsciente-.

Unos minutos fue todo el tiempo que transcurrió antes de que una patrulla llegara a la escena. El zorro fue el primero en acercarse a su compañero el oficial Osorio mientras este se encargaba de esposar al aun dormido tejón, mientras Judy se hablaba con su hermana para asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

—No te preocupes Judy, estoy bien enserio—le aseguro a su notablemente preocupada hermana-.

— ¿Estas completamente segura? — le insistió solo para conseguir como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza acompañado de una sonrisa-.

—Bueno nuestro querido amigo de filosa personalidad sea conseguido tiempo extra en su celda—el par escucho a las espaldas de Judy, Judy volteo y Sara también pudo ver al zorro sonriendo con astucia—no lo volverán a ver por un buen tiempo.

—Pero no necesito ir a la estación para hacer la denuncia—le informo el vulpino, el cual solo negó un poco-.

—No será necesario, Osorio lo hará, además el torpe se fugó de la detención hace dos días contando hoy, lo estaban buscando de todas maneras, tal parece que tenía más cola que le pisaran cuando su ADN y pelos aparecieron en el sistema con varios otros delitos graves en su haber—enseguida enfoca su mirada esmeralda en la coneja tras Judy quien lo ve con cierta cantidad de duda e intriga—pero donde están mis modales—exclamo con un tono exagerado de disculpa—lamento no presentarme señorita—se acercó a ella mientras sonreía y hacia una pequeña reverencia—Mi nombre es Nicholas Wilde es un gusto—le dijo al tiempo que tomaba su pata y le daba un beso-.

Sara veía esto con una cara de inconfundible sorpresa, no solo por el hecho de la galantería del vulpino sino por el nombre que dio y por el obvio hecho de que conoce a su hermana. ¿Él era Nick? ¿Era él? —Oh…Mucho gusto…yo, yo soy Sara Hopps.

Judy solo veía esto sin saber muy bien que sentir, su hermana finalmente conoció a Nick aunque no era la forma en que más le hubiera gustado, pero no veía en su rostro algún signo de incomodidad o desprecio sino solo algo de confusión, nada más—Bueno Sara ya conociste al oficial Wilde…Mi compañero en la fuerza y el amigo de quien te hable esta mañana-.

—Un momento… ¿también eres policía? —Pregunto algo anonadada-.

—Si—contesto con orgullo al tiempo que pasaba su pata por los hombros de Judy—Estas viendo a la dupla compuesta por el primer zorro y coneja policías-.

Sara solo vio cómo su hermana ante el gesto sonreía con algo de timidez y se ponía algo nerviosa, pero no dejada de mostrar felicidad al igual que cuando hablo de él durante el almuerzo—Enserio es un gran gusto conocerte, Judy me dijo cosas muy buenas sobre ti y acabas de demostrarlo, en serio muchas gracias por habernos ayudado—le dijo con autentico agradecimiento-.

—No hay nada que agradecer—contesto sonriente, tal parece que en la familia de su amiga hay mucha amabilidad-.

—Claro que sí, todo esto pudo terminar muy mal de no haber sido por ti, por favor déjame agradecerte de alguna forma…—Puso una cara pensativa— ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no almuerzas con nosotras mañana?

—Este…—normalmente habría dicho que no, pero al parecer hacerlo cambiar de opinión es parte de la genética de la familia de Judy, miro a su amiga que aun abrazaba quien le devolvió la mirada interrogante queriendo saber su respuesta— De acuerdo

—Perfecto, mañana a las diez de la mañana pasa por el apartamento de mi hermana para irnos los tres—le dijo tan entusiasta como su hermana-.

—Muy bien nos veremos mañana entonces—acepto al tiempo que soltaba a su compañera—Adiós Zanahorias—le guiño un ojo antes de seguir su camino—Adiós Sara-.

—Adiós Nick—se despidió Judy sintiéndose feliz de que por lo menos su hermana tenga un buen concepto de su amigo-.

—Fue un gusto Nick adiós—se despidió mientras su mente seguía trabajando a toda velocidad, si necesitaba hablar con su hermana-.

Una vez que ven al zorro doblar en una esquina las conejas decidieron regresar al apartamento de la menor. Llegaron relativamente temprano, pues aún faltaba una media hora para la noche. Cuando llegaron únicamente se desplomaron sobre el sofá exhaustas pues fue un día agitado, en especial la última parte. Ordenaron una pizza y se dedicaron a comer…

—Si me permites la observación—le dijo a Judy con diversión—Tu amigo Nick es bastante elocuente-.

—No lo puedo negar, sí que sabe cómo hablar—le confirmo, pero su hermana no sabía hasta que nivel era capaz de llegar Nick, ella veía que el zorro tenía una labia increíble que los podía sacar de casi cualquier situación, desde ganar tiempo a facilitar mucho su labor de investigación al utilizar el "encanto Wilde" pues veía como las hembras caían en sus palabras con gran facilidad, aunque debía de admitir que siempre que hacia eso le molestaba y causaba mucha incomodidad, además de una cierta cantidad de aversión hacia susodichas hembras que buscaban seguir en contacto con el zorro-.

—Además se nota que tiene mucha personalidad—siguió sonriendo para sus adentros-.

—Como nadie más que haya conocido—continuo ella acotando mientras su miraba se mantenía gacha y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. A la par de la imagen mental de su amigo que se presentaba ante ella-.

—Y sobre todo el hecho de que es muy atractivo—soltó al final con naturalidad mientras observaba a su pequeña hermana-.

—Si—soltó en un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía como una idiota. Reacción que duro escasos 30 segundos. Inmediatamente de que su cerebro procesara eso, su rostro pasó a cambiar de color, pasando de ser una coneja gris con blanco, a ser una coneja gris con rojo y sus ojos se abrieran a su máxima capacidad. Mientras veía a su hermana quien sonreía triunfante-.

—Judy Hopps…—Exclamo ella sonriendo más—Estas enamorada de tu mejor amigo—proclamo-.

— ¡No! D-D-D-Digo n-n-n-no…y-y-y-yo—la pobre estaba por demás nerviosa y Sara también pudo identificar en su faz un atisbo de confusión y ¿miedo?-.

—Oh Judy…—tal parece que ella misma no puede admitirlo—No trates de negarlo, ni siquiera a ti misma…

—P-P-Pero…n-n-no puedo—se defendió débilmente-.

— ¿No puedes? —Pregunto confundida— ¿Por qué?

—Es que yo… yo soy… él… él es—siguió murmurando mientras su hermana alzaba las cejas por sus palabras ¿era enserio? ¿Qué paso con aquella coneja decida?-.

—Judy esto… ¿es enserio? ¿Cómo puedes dejar que esto te detenga? ¿No ves dónde estás? Estas en Zootopia—le aclaro como si fuera lógico—Aquí las relaciones inter-especie son más comunes de lo que crees—No podía creer que ese asunto detuviera a Judy, bueno sí es cierto, en las madrigueras todo era más tradicional y allá no existía legislación alguna sobre ese tipo de relaciones y casi si no es que no había ninguna de ese tipo, pero Judy nunca siguió lo tradicional, con ver en donde estaba era la prueba más obvia— ¿Qué te detiene?

—Nick—fue su única respuesta, mientras su mirada evitaba la de su hermana, finalmente elevo un poco los ojos solo para encontrarse con una mirada que exigía una respuesta clara y su consecuente explicación—Te lo dije antes, Nick fue mi primer amigo, ahora también es el mejor…su amistad lo es todo para mi… si lo llego a perder—en ese momento su mente recuerda el resultado de aquella fallida rueda de prensa, la decepción en la mirada del zorro, la herida que ella provoco, la primera y única vez que en realidad estaba a punto de perderlo—No puedo, no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo. Además… mírame… Sara por favor mírame, soy una presa, soy una coneja, soy lo más opuesto a él en este mundo ¿Cómo crees si funcionaria? —le pregunto sumamente triste-.

— ¿Y porque tú crees que no? —la contraataco—No lo puedes saber si no lo intentas—intento hacerla recapacitar-.

—Tu misma lo dijiste—le dice decaída—él es muy atractivo, yo he visto como se le insinúan, he visto lobas, zorras árticas, hienas, y sobre todo zorras normales. ¿Para qué estar en una rara relación inter-especie cuando tiene a las que quiera? ¿Cuándo tiene a las de su propia especie?

—Y ¿Tú lo has visto aceptar? —Le acuso— ¿Has visto que aceptara la compañía de alguna de esas? ¿Siquiera lo has visto en una cita? —En ese momento ve como la realización aparece en su rostro—Si no lo has visto significa que aún no lo busca o no ha encontrado a la indicada y eso significa que podrías ser tú—Vio como estaba a punto de refutar algo—Sí tal vez puede que ser que no pase… pero también puede ocurrir y sino por lo menos te sacaste de la duda y podrás seguir con tu camino, pero si pasa imagina tu felicidad. No sabes lo que te puedes perder solo si decides hacerle caso al miedo.

Simplemente dejo que sus palabras se hundieran en su mente, era tan cierto, por primera vez se sintió cobarde, se sintió como una miedosa—Pero si intento algo…y no me corresponde-.

—Como todo en la vida, nada es seguro, pero si su vínculo y amistad son tan fuertes como yo puedo distinguir que son, eso no lo destruirá, puede que en efecto no se recupere a como estaba antes de eso… pero no vivirás con el eterno remordimiento de los hubiera.

—Es que yo…— realmente estaba confundida, nunca pensó en sentirse así, menos por alguien, menos por un individuo. Aunque su mente le decía que Nick no era solo un individuo-.

—No te estoy presionando para que se lo digas mañana, aunque si te digo que no te cierres esa oportunidad, si el amor es real la especie no importara, en las almas no existe esa diferencia—Ve como Judy debate consigo misma, hasta que pasados unos momentos eleva su vista decida a ella-.

—Lo hare… No mañana, no muy pronto pero lo hare—juro con convicción y seguridad—Si hay una oportunidad la tomare e intentare buscar mi felicidad…Gracias-.

—No es nada…Esa es la actitud, esa es la hermana a la que tanto apoye y seguiré apoyando—le dijo lo último con un guiño-.

—Pero…—llamo su atención mientras esta le indicaba con la mirada que siguiera—Tú hablas de esto con tanta seguridad… Tú ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

Ahora fue el turno de la coneja de pelaje crema para sonrojarse y reír nerviosamente mientras le huía a su mirada—Bueno yo… tal vez tu no seas la primera en darles a nuestros padres un ataque…con una elección de novio un tanto dispar-.

Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos— ¡¿Enserio?! —Ve como esta asiente tímida pero sonriente— ¿Puedo verlo?

—Si…claro que si—Enseguida Judy ve como saca su teléfono, un Smartphone de última generación, busca un poco, muy probablemente en su galería, para enseguida alzar el celular hacia ella mostrándole la imagen. Ante eso foto Judy no hace más que abrir mucho la boca mientras su sorpresa era evidente—Solo te puedo decir… que no eres la única a quien le atraen, los grandes colmillos y garras.

La imagen que provocaba tal estupor en Judy era una Selfie. En ella se veía claramente a Sara muy sonriente y feliz, mientras era abrazada por la espalda por un Huron, algo mayor que ella, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al cual estaba pegado al de la coneja.

— ¿Es tu novio? —No pudo evitar preguntar aun pese a que su hermana se lo había confirmado antes de mostrarle la auto foto-.

—Su nombre es Zakk, fue uno de los primeros que conocí cuando comencé a laborar, pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos durante y después del trabajo que simplemente la química se dio—le explico mientras veía aquella imagen—Oficialmente llevamos juntos un par de meses casi tres. Es por eso que te digo que la especie no importa, ya lo corrobore…

Esa noche para ambas hermanas termino como el inicio de un nuevo camino de la más joven. El cual aunque no estaba segura de como iniciar lo intentaría a su debido tiempo…


	3. El inicio

Nota Del Autor:

Primeramente déjenme decir gracias a todos los que han demostrado su apoyo con este proyecto, los que comentan y los que solo leen. Cada comentario o simplemente cada leída me ayudan mucho a continuar. Este proyecto a comparación del último que publique en otra sección, lo tomo como una especie de proyecto conceptual. Como siempre cada vez que escribo algo, lo hago en base a una inspiración que me viene principalmente de la música, mi último trabajo se basó en la canción del Judas Priest A Touch of Evil, y este Fic se basa en la inspiración que me dio la canción NIB de Black Sabbath. Sin más por el momento los dejo con la historia.

…

El domingo apenas iniciaba, no eran ni las 9:15 am cuando el par de conejas ya se habían despertado y se preparaban para el almuerzo que tomarían en compañía del zorro.

—Y bien Judy ¿Cómo amaneciste? —Le pregunta mientras se cepillaba un poco el pelaje-.

—Más tranquila—le dice en un murmullo frente al espejo—Tú bofetada mental me hizo espabilar más de lo que creí-.

— ¿Así? Porque lo dices—pide una explicación mientras la voltea a ver-.

—Porque fue muy cierto, estaba siendo una cobarde y por mis miedos bien podría estarme perdiendo algo maravilloso en mi vida—le dice mientras le miraba con gratitud-.

—Yo solo te di un pequeño impulso, tú siempre has sido valiente en todos los sentidos que incluyen tu vida. Solo hice que descubrieras tu valor en ese sentido—le sonríe mientras la ve directo a los ojos-.

Pero…—inmediatamente se vuelve a poner nerviosa y en sus mejillas se ve un tenue rubor-.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunta entre divertida y curiosa, no era nada común que ella pusiera ese tipo de caras-.

Yo…sé que te dije que intentare acercarme a él en ese sentido…pero no…no sé cómo hacerlo—le dijo con clara vergüenza mientras sus orejas bajaban-.

En ese momento Sara forma una 'o' con su boca. En ese preciso momento recuerda los años de adolescencia de Judy, si bien ella ya no estaba muy cerca de su familia debido a sus estudios, si recordaba como varias de sus otras hermanas le comentaban algo preocupadas la falta de novio de Judy o su casi nulo interés en el asunto. Pues la aun entonces adolecente solo tenía como meta continuar con su senda a la academia de policía—Bueno eso…

—Yo no sé mucho sobre maquillarme o esas cosas…para bailes o cosas así siempre eran Raquel o Susi las que me ayudaban en ese tipo de cosas. ¿Cómo puedo…hacer que me mire?

—Vamos eso no es nada del otro mundo…Además dudo que en realidad lo necesites—ve como ella ladea un poco la cabeza en señal de confusión—Tú eres realmente muy bella tal y como eres. La belleza que posees es natural-.

—No seas ridícula—le dijo sonrojada—Yo no sobresalgo así-.

—Eso dices tú, pero déjame decirte que siempre acaparaste una que otra mirada. Ya que posees una figura estilizada que haría que cualquier macho, sea de la especie que fuere babearía sin darse cuenta—le comento con picardía haciendo oscurecer más el sonrojo de Judy—Además lo físico no es todo lo que importa, el corazón y el alma si son lo importante-.

—Entonces…algún consejo de como…podría iniciar-.

—Solo se tu misma, pero intenta acercarte, usa gustos en común o cosas así, o más bien sus gustos, acércate a lo que lo atrae, por lo que vi, él ya entro en tu mundo. Ahora tú entra al suyo, forma parte de él, ese lazo que tienen fortalécelo y cultívalo más. Sabrás cuando llegue el momento de dar ese paso de intentar convertir esa bella amistad en algo más hermoso-.

—Lo hare…me tomare mi tiempo pero lo hare—le confirma mientras asiente-.

—Esa voz me agrada—se fija en su celular para ver la hora—Pero ya es momento de irnos, Nick debe estar abajo ya-.

Judy simplemente sonríe mientras las dos se dirigen a la puerta. Y en cuanto salieron hacia la calle vieron que en efecto el vulpino se encontraba esperando recargado junto a una jardinera. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro con una camisa celeste. En cuanto se gira y las ve simplemente sonríe al tiempo que se acerca a ellas.

—Buenos días lindas—las saluda con aquella cínica sonrisa—Adonde llevaran a almorzar a su héroe-.

Riendo un poco por la actitud del depredador—Iremos a una cafetería llamada "Rainbow in the dark"

— ¿Enserio? —pregunto atónito, pues esa cafetería era una de las mejores de la ciudad y de las costosas-.

—Sí, ayer por la noche la vi en Facebook y tiene buenas reseñas-.

— ¿Segura? —incluso Judy la conocía un poco, ya que varios compañeros siempre decían que ese lugar era increíble-.

—Completamente, ahora vámonos que ya me está dando algo de hambre y a ustedes de seguro también-.

—Muy bien—dijo el zorro aun no muy seguro—tenemos que movernos rápido, ya que esta hasta Tundratown-.

—También ya me encargue de eso—dice al tiempo que miraba el teléfono en enseguida comienza a caminar en dirección a un auto que se había detenido hasta hace poco—Agradezcan que existe Zuber, vengan—los llamo mientras subía-.

—Y yo pensaba que tú eras optimista—le dice divertido mientras comienza avanzar mientras la ínsita a seguirlo con un movimiento de su brazo-.

Pronto los tres pequeños mamíferos se encontraban sentados en el cómodo vehículo, todos en el asiento trasero. En cuestión de minutos las calles continuaron avanzando hasta que finalmente llegaron a Tundratown. Un par de minutos después bajaron del vehículo para ver la construcción frente a ellos. Por fuera parecía un edificio normal de tres pisos sin nada que delatara que fuera una cafetería, de no ser por el pequeño letrero que decía adelante con una pequeña taza en él. Los tres entraron para encontrarse con una construcción diferente de adentro que la de afuera. El interior estaba hecho en un estilo antiguo hecho de cantera, el techo era alto y la acústica era diferente logrando así efectos de eco muy notorios. Cualquiera diría que estaba en un edificio del viejo continente de estilo gótico. La iluminación era tenue pero lo suficiente para que cualquiera viera, el ambiente era tranquilo y con vibra muy pacífica. Decidieron ir a una de las mesas del pequeño piso superior que era apenas un tercio del tamaño del primero, pues la altura era esencial para el efecto acústico que era muy necesario pues en el recinto se llegaban a dar presentaciones musicales en vivo o presentaciones de poesía. Cosas que por el momento no pasaban aun dada la temprana hora del día. Una vez que se sentaron, y ordenaron, comenzaron una pequeña platica. Sara le pidió al par que le contara la historia del cómo se llegaron a conocer. No muy seguros, o mejor dicho orgullosos lo hicieron omitiendo ciertos detalles demasiado íntimos, tales como la charla del teleférico y debajo del puente. Ciertamente Sara nunca llego a sospechar que ellos se llegaran a conocer de manera tan "Accidentada" pero el resultado de esa serie de eventos fue más que nada una de las amistades más profundas y sinceras que nunca hubiera presenciado. Amistad que servía de ejemplo para toda la ciudad pues no solo eran la imagen pública de la comisaria, el propio alcalde los alzo como símbolo de la fraternidad entre presas y depredadores. Una vez que terminaron de desayunar y se comieron un buen y exquisito postre. Sara se excusó unos minutos, de los cuales volvió como si nada y de nuevo tomo asiento.

—Nick—comenzó con toda calma—No sabes cómo me alegra que mi hermana tuviera la oportunidad de conocerte, ella necesitaba alguien en esta enorme ciudad a quien llamar amigo, alguien en quien confiar y me alegra que hayas sido tú…

—De hecho yo también me alegro de haberla conocido—Comento mientras miraba a su amiga quien se encontraba sentada a su lado regalándole una sonrisa—Me ayudo a ser lo que soy ahora-.

—Y tú no tienes idea de cuánto agradezco de haberte conocido en aquella heladería—concedió también-.

—Por lo tanto Nick como su hermana mayor te pido que la cuides—le solicito con un dejo de sonrisa-.

—" _No tienes ni que pedirlo…mi vida primero por la de ella"_ Tratare de hacerlo… pero no me responsabilizo de lo que señorita peligro haga—le contesto serio al principio y luego con burla mientras veía a la lepórida a su lado-.

— ¡Oye!—Le reclamo Judy mientras intentaba arrojarle un pedazo de servilleta el cual el zorro esquivo mientras sonreía-.

—No mientas…recuerda la ves que por tu culpa nos quedamos encerrados en ese viejo almacén—le contesto aun con superioridad-.

—Necesitábamos revisarlo a profundidad—recalco ante la mirada de su hermana la cual la interrogaba-.

—Si… claro, tienes suerte de que pudiera abrir aquella cerradura, pequeña dejemos todo el equipo en la patrulla al fin no tardaremos-.

La coneja gris intento refutar pero el zorro de nuevo logro hacer que el resultado saliera a su favor.

Tratando de aguantar la risa por tal relato—Muy bien, creo que lo mejor será irnos ya, yo me voy esta misma tarde y tengo que comprar algunas cosas ¿Les parece?

—No hay problema conmigo, deja llamo a uno de los meseros para pedir la cuenta—comento el vulpino-.

—No es necesario ya pague—le dice con total calma mientras se ponía de pie-.

— ¡Sara! ¿Otra vez?—le reclamo por esa acción-.

—Wow…no me dijeron que eras rica—Comento mientras sonreía ganándose un codazo de su amiga— ¿Qué? Ella pago el transporte hasta aquí—Se excusó al recordar la cantidad de pago del vehículo-.

—Judy por favor, sabes que para mí no es molestia—menciono rodando los ojos—Así que deja de mirarme así y no me reclames.

Con un suspiro Judy asintió, los tres salieron del establecimiento donde nuevamente otro vehículo los esperaba, la menor de las conejas gruño frustrada mientras el zorro miraba bastante intrigado. Cuando abordaron el zorro dejo su curiosidad salir a flote.

—Si es que me permites preguntar, ¿A qué te dedicas? —Pregunto genuinamente interesado-.

—Trabajo en una compañía farmacéutica, en sus laboratorios—le dijo sin mucha emoción-.

—Pensaba que no vivías en la ciudad— le apunto extrañado-.

—No lo hago mi residencia es en Crosstown, 165 km de las madrigueras en dirección contraria de Zootopia-.

Nick asintió lentamente—Escuche que es un lindo lugar-.

—Lo es—Dijo sonriendo al recordar quien la esperaba allá-.

El trio se desplazó del más frio distrito de la ciudad al centro de la misma, el par de conejas pregunto al zorro si las quería acompañar, a lo que el depredador acepto puesto que no tenía nada más que hacer y si podía estar con su coneja era mejor que no hacer nada. Lo que quedo de ese día se la pasaron en el centro paseando y divirtiéndose, comieron algo rápido y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya era la hora en la que Sara debía irse. Anteriormente pasaron al apartamento de Judy por su maleta.

5:30 de la tarde y se estaban en la estación de trenes. Se encontraban en el andén, las hermanas se abrazaban en un acto de despedida.

—Gracias por venir a visitarme—le dice mientras aumenta la fuerza de su agarre-.

—Siempre quise hacerlo y lamento no haberlo hecho antes—se disculpa-.

—No te preocupes, pero eso si espero tu siguiente visita—le explica mientras la suelta-.

—En cuanto pueda estaré de nuevo por aquí—asegura con una sonrisa-.

Nick veía toda la escena desde un poco lejos para darles algo de privacidad, aunque lo que está observando solo le da la idea de que de seguro era una de las cosas más tiernas que ha visto en su vida. Hasta que ve como ambas lo voltea a ver lo que significa que la hermana de Judy desea despedirse de él.

—Fue todo un placer conocerte Nick—le dice la pequeña mamífero antes de darles un pequeño abrazo-.

—Lo mismo digo—concuerda correspondiendo el gesto-.

Una vez que se separan se escucha el llamado para abordar el tren.

—Muy bien es hora de irme, Judy mucha suerte y recuerda que puedes llamarme por cualquier cosa—le dice guiñándole un ojo mientras mira disimuladamente al zorro-.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—asiente levemente-.

El par de amigos ven como la coneja de pelaje crema aborda el tren. Se quedaron unos minutos, hasta que observaron como este partía sin detenerse y una última vista de una pata color crema en señal de despedida es lo único que ven de Sara.

—Así que tienes algún plan ahora Zanahorias—le comenta a la coneja que seguía viendo en dirección que vio al tren partir-.

—De hecho no—responde algo ausente— ¿Y tú? —Pregunta mientras se enfoca enserio ahora a la realidad-.

—Tampoco—contesta después de un par de segundos—Es un domingo por la tarde y no hay nada que hacer—aclara mientras observa a su compañera-.

—Y ¿Te parece una tarde de películas? Digo si es que quieres—le pregunta con algo de timidez-.

El zorro pone una expresión pensativa mientras observa a Judy—Solo si es contigo pelusa—responde finalmente con su usual sonrisa—Pero nada de cursilerías—advierte—Esas películas le hacen muy mal a mi salud mental-.

— ¿Cuál salud mental?—le espeta casi genuinamente escéptica-.

—La que tú pones en riesgo casi a diario linda—le guiña un ojo mientras comienza a caminar-.

—Lo dice quien siempre me coloca al filo de la locura con sus apodos constantes—lo señalo al tiempo que lo seguía-.

—Es necesario—Se excusó mientras le alborota un poco el pelaje—Solo funcionas de manera vital y perfecta cuando estas irritada—más no le revelo el motivo principal, el cual era que no había expresión más tierna que la que hacia cuando se molestaba-.

—Hay días en los que desearía usarte como tapete—le reclamo mientras hacia un pequeño puchero y se cruzaba de brazos-.

—Yo también te quiero orejas—sonríe con mayor animo adoraba esa expresión-.

Judy simplemente lo vio con el ceño fruncido durante unos momentos ¿Cómo era posible? Aquel zorro era tan irritante, tan inmaduro, tan infantil pero a la vez tan lindo y adorable al mismo tiempo. Era más que obvio que estaba loca por él pues incluso cuando la molestaba lograba sacar en ella esas emociones que le insistían por suspirar como una tonta.

Suerte que el zorro vivía bastante cerca del centro de la ciudad, cosa que nunca aprovechaba para llegar temprano a la jefatura. Sin embargo en menos de cuarenta minutos se encontraban en el departamento del zorro mientras esperaban una pizza el vulpino se encargó de escoger la película que verían primero, Judy lo había obligado a ver la última vez una horrible película que simplemente el recordarla quería vomitar, como venganza bien podría poner una de terror, conocía el pavor de la pequeña conejita por ellas, el exorcista podría dejarla en vela toda la noche y la de la masacre en Texas lo haría por una semana, pero no lo haría, podía molestarla y hacerla rabiar a veces pero nunca seria cruel con ella, una vez fue suficiente, cuando la hizo llorar bajo el puente fue más que suficiente y se prometió no volver a hacerlo. A no ser que lo ameritara de nuevo. Ni siquiera por otros dos minutos de nuevo. Por fin encontró una que los entretendría a ambos. La brigada-A es más que mejor opción para los gustos de los dos. Una vez que llego lo que sería su cena ambos se sentaron en un espacioso y como sillón. Durante toda la película no faltaron risas y comparaciones de sus compañeros de trabajo. Una vez que termino la primera película la coneja sugirió ver otra, a lo que el zorro acepto gustoso escogiendo una que despertaba su espíritu de astucia e ingenio, ángeles y demonios comenzó en la pantalla. Pasada una hora el zorro noto como el cuerpo de la herbívora poco a poco se recargaba en el suyo, en un principio no le importó mucho, pero después de pasado un rato y que poco a poco el aroma de Judy se empezara a colar en su ser se empezaba a notar un poco incómodo pues las reacciones de su cuerpo y sus sentimientos por ella no ayudaban. Pero antes de apartarse de manera discreta sintió como el peso de la coneja se apoyó completamente en él.

— ¿Zanahorias?—pregunto con un tono algo agudo mientras volteaba ligeramente, encontrándose con una imagen que lo desarmo por completo-.

Judy yacía completamente dormida recargada en su cuerpo. Una imagen que cautivo completamente al depredador. Nick solo se limitaba a observarla, a pesar de que el volumen de la película estaba algo alto esto no impidió que se durmiera, tal parece que haber vivido con aquellos vecinos rindió algunos frutos, tales como como un sueño bastante pesado. Aun así decidió bajar el volumen e intento recárgala en el mueble, pero en cuanto su pata la toco para empezar a moverla, las pequeñas extremidades de ella se afianzaron a la suya.

Inmediatamente sintió la necesidad de retraer su pata pero…no encontró la fuerza, la fuerza o voluntad para realizar tal acción. Él sabía que nunca podría estar con ella más allá de esa amistad que comparten, pero no se pudo resistir a disfrutar lo único que podría estar más cerca de aquel anhelo de su corazón. Las palabras de Finnick comenzaron a oírse en su cabeza… _"¿Enserio no harás nada?...Sabes es tu existencia…tu sabrás si deseas pasarla de manera miserable"_ Realmente ¿Estaría dispuesto a ser miserable por todo lo que le resta de vida? Rápidamente su vista se enfoca en la coneja. Con tal de que ella sea feliz…la respuesta es Sí. Y no solo eso… de ser necesario gustoso moriría por ella.

Sintió como las patas de Judy liberaban la suya cuando esta se acomodaba mejor en su regazo. Pudo haber aprovechado para quitar su garra e intentar levantarse e intentar acomodar a la coneja. Sin embargo lo que hizo fue solo acercarla más a su cuerpo y con esa misma garra la abrazo un rato. Lentamente su pata subió por su cuerpo y se ubicó en su pequeño y dulce rostro, con suma delicadeza acaricio su mejilla, sintió la suavidad de su pelaje e inhalo profundamente su aroma, tan sutil y delicioso para él. Simplemente no podía negarlo, la amaba, la amaba con todo su ser.

Fue en ese momento que las alarmas en su mente comenzaron a sonar. No solo estaba disfrutando un poco de lo que nunca obtendría según su propio razonamiento. Ese pequeño y sutil contacto estaba haciendo más que solo aplacar uno de sus anhelos. Estaba logrando que todas y cada una de sus convicciones, de sus ideas, de sus motivos del porque no puede estar con ella se empezaran a tambalear. Lo que lograba era alimentar un fuego, su fuego. Aquel deseo y amor que siente por ella. Ya había luchado con eso durante meses, estaba seguro que ya estaba casi extinto, pero ahora recobro toda su fuerza o incluso más.

¿Realmente estaría dispuesto a renunciar a ella? ¿De dejarla ir? ¿Qué estuviera con un macho? Con un macho que no fuera él.

Un gruñido casi escapa de su hocico al pensar en un conejo acercándose a su zanahorias. A Su Judy.

" _¡Maldición Finnick!_


	4. Una nueva semana

Judy, estaba teniendo un maravilloso momento de descanso y sueño que la ayudaba a recobrar sus energías para el siguiente día en la comisaria. Pero dicho momento de confort se vio interrumpido por una serie de sutiles pero constantes toques en su hombro, hasta que esa sensación se transformó en unas pequeñas sacudidas que terminaron por despertarla a la par que una suave voz la llamaba.

Inmediatamente se sentó en cuanto su cerebro espabilo en su totalidad y recordó en donde estaba. En cuanto su vista se enfocó vio el sonriente rostro de Nick mientras se enderezaba.

Nick se encontraba de pie y en cuanto vio que su amiga despertó por completo le hablo—Zanahorias ya es un poco tarde y mañana hay trabajo—le indico-.

De hecho la dejo dormir una hora, mientras el disfrutaba de su cercanía, y aunque le hubiera gustado más que nada quedarse en esa posición toda la noche, tenía que despertarla para que se fuera a su departamento, sabía que para ella su trabajo era lo más importante y en todo su tiempo de policía nunca había llegado tarde, por mera lógica él no quería ser la razón de su primera impuntualidad. Con suma delicadeza se había logrado parar sin despertarla para no levantar sospechas.

—Hay Nick… perdón sabes es que…—era obvio que se sentía avergonzada por ello, y en su defensa podía decir que la noche anterior no pudo dormir mucho, por la conversación que había tenido con Sara, pero era obvio que no le diría sobre eso ya él fue el tema de conversación-.

—No te preocupes—adoraba verla nerviosa, la forma en la que movía la nariz la hacía ver tan linda—Estas cansada por un día largo y me imagino que el anterior también lo debió ser-.

—Tienes toda la razón—Judy sabía que era una terrible mentirosa, sobre todo con Nick, y no es que no pueda mentirle, sino que se juró así misma jamás mentirle. Aunque técnicamente ocultar información no es mentir y el día de ayer para ella si fue largo, por lo que no falto a su promesa—Fue un largo, pero increíble fin de semana-.

—Bueno yo solo estuve en la mitad de él, pero si fue como hoy, tienes toda la razón—Asintió mientras revisaba la hora en su teléfono—Vaya, ya es algo tarde.

— ¿Qué tan tarde es? —Como toda respuesta el vulpino le muestra el teléfono donde marcaba 10:45 pm—Es mejor que me vaya ahora, como tú dijiste mañana hay que trabajar-.

—En efecto— le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría— las damas primero—exclamo con su respectiva reverencia-.

—Nick, no es necesario…—comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida por el zorro-.

—No, no lo es, así como tampoco es necesario que me quede aquí…—le explico con una sonrisa—Además una caminata nocturna me ayudara a dormir mejor una vez que regrese-.

—Gracias Nick— fue todo lo que respondió, eran ese tipo de detalles lo que la habían empezado a cautivar, era obvio que Nick antes no era así, pero que el empezara a cambiar para bien…una cosa era ser un buen animal por tu crianza o formas de pensar, pero cambiar era algo totalmente diferente, algo sumamente difícil y que no cualquiera estaba dispuesto a realizar. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, muchas veces le dijeron que los animales no cambian, simplemente se cansan de fingir, y Nick ahora mostraba aquella faceta, aquella cara que aquel grupo cruel de niños se habían encargado de encerrar casi para siempre. Aquella que lo identificaba como ese animal noble y de buen corazón que ella sabía que era-.

El camino al apartamento de la coneja fue ameno y tranquilo, una charla casual se encargó de mantenerlo así. Las calles no estaban vacías en su totalidad, Zootopia era una ciudad muy grande y como toda ciudad así no se quedaba dormida en su totalidad, aun había muchos animales afuera casi todos depredadores o animales nocturnos. La lista iba desde zarigüeyas, hienas, panteras, leones, tigres. Ciertamente la noche no era de las presas. Pero a Judy le parecía fascinante esa otra vista de la ciudad, aunque ella tuviera algunos problemas para apreciarlas, tales como su falta de visión nocturna, pero no le importaba. Cuando llegaron al complejo el vulpino la acompaño hasta la puerta de su residencia y una vez que estaba a punto de retirarse…

—Buenas noches Nick—le dijo la coneja mientras tomaba la puerta lista para cerrarla en cualquier momento-.

—Buenas noches Zanahorias—le contesto internamente aliviado, sus debates internos no podían detenerse y estar con Judy solo le daba ventaja a la parte que el insistía no podía ganar o debía ganar, por lo menos al estar lejos de ella unas cuantas horas le ayudarían a enfriar su mente y aplacar aquella parte de su ser que anhelaba a la coneja-.

Judy sabía que podía estar cometiendo un error pero no pudo evitarlo, como si fuera un mero impulso salto y se abrazó del cuello del desprevenido zorro—Hasta mañana Nick—y acto seguido le dio un pequeño y corto beso en la mejilla, en cuanto termino se soltó y rápidamente entro a su departamento cerrando la puerta-.

De no haber sido tan rápida al encerrarse hubiera notado el cómo dejo al vulpino frente a su puerta. La cara de Nick era digna de fotografía, su rostro normalmente calmado o sonriente ahora fue reemplazado por uno de sorpresa inigualable, lo más cercano era cuando Judy lo atrapo por la evasión fiscal, en un movimiento puramente mecánico dio vuelta y se encamino a la salida, una vez que se alejó la primera calle su rostro volvió a cambiar, ahora él estaba seguro que sonreía como un perfecto imbécil, pero poco le importaba, eran contadas las veces que Judy le había dado un beso y siempre que lo hacia las reacciones eran las mismas, pero siempre se encargó de ocultarlas de la vista de ella, pero esta vez fue tan repentina que nunca la pudo prever como en otras veces. Simplemente parece que este va a ser su día de descubrimientos y decisiones intrapersonales pues ahora su raciocinio tiene a la par una voz igual de fuerte que lo llama a intentar ser algo más para Judy y lo peor del caso es que cada vez se siente más tentado a escucharla.

Por su parte Judy se encontraba…bueno estaba muy avergonzada por haber cedido a ese pequeño pero significativo impulso. Sabía que le dijo a su hermana que no intentaría algo en el corto plazo, pero…no es un ser muy paciente y ya se había estado reteniendo mucho durante un tiempo, no mucho tiempo en realidad pero para ella y su forma de ser ya era demasiado…ese zorro sabrá quien Judy Hopps…

Una mañana daba inicio. Y como cada lunes una alarma sonó siempre puntual a las 5:30 am. Judy se levantó con un poco más de energía de lo usual. Con un entusiasmo que rivalizaba con el de su primer día se vistió y salió directo a la comisaria.

Por su parte Nick se levantó un poco más tarde, media hora más tarde para ser más exactos. En un contraste completo con su compañera, pues esa era la cosa que detestaba de su trabajo, el tener que levantarse a semejantes horas. Pero con tal de tener a su zanahorias feliz y a su lado, estaba muy dispuesto a tolerarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Se puso su uniforme y salió directo al trabajo. Como de costumbre llegaría 5 minutos antes que el jefe búfalo mala cara a la sala de asignaciones. El contraste de su vida ahora y la que tenía antes podía notarlo con mucha facilidad mientras caminaba, varios transeúntes lo saludaban respetuosamente y con una sonrisa. Si definitivamente ya no era una especie de paria y todo gracias a esa pequeña coneja. Su pequeño debate interno termino anoche ganando nuevamente su sentido de la razón aunque por muy poca ventaja, ciertamente un día simplemente no podrá controlarse, los sentimientos y emociones que tanto tiempo se encargó de ocultar volvieron de la forma más inesperada posible y de nuevo por ellos saldrá herido. Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga. Tal vez en esta ocasión ahora si logre eliminarlos por completo. Pero esa idea se esfumaba tan rápido como aparecía, nunca se desvanecerían ya que lo que siente por su amiga nunca morirá. Permanecerían ocultos del mundo como hasta ahora. Eso le ha funcionado hasta ahora y es una tontería pensar que algo lo cambiaria.

Finalmente llego a la comisaria. Compuso su rostro a la habitual cara que todo el mundo conocía y entro. Como era costumbre encontró a Judy frente a la recepción hablando con Garraza. Sonrió enormemente era hora de iniciar el día con una pequeña broma. Comenzó su acercamiento de manera sigilosa y en todo momento cuidando que ninguno se percatara de su presencia. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca aprovecho a otro oficial que pasaba por ahí para dar los últimos pasos.

— ¡Buenos Días! —Le grito mientras la tomaba de los hombros-.

Con ese saludo y contacto de manera tan sorpresiva la coneja no pudo más que dar un grito del susto y un pequeño salto— ¡Nick! —Lo reprendió en cuanto escucho su risa—No hagas eso casi me da un infarto-.

—Lo lamento, no me resistí a hacer eso—le dijo al tiempo que se colocaba al lado de ella y pasaba su brazo por sobre sus hombros—Buenos días Ben—Saludo al gran felino que veía la pequeña escena divertido-.

Benjamín solo veía a aquel par, los dos juntos se veían tan tiernos, sin duda harían una pareja encantadora y ojala lo hicieran pronto—Buenos días Nick, gustas una—le ofreció una dona-.

—Claro—respondió de inmediato antes de tomar una con cubierta de fresa y chispas— ¿No quieres una tú? —Le pregunto a su compañera-.

—No, ya se lo había comentado a Ben hace rato que me pregunto lo mismo—era obvio que estaba algo avergonzada pero no mucho para su fortuna. Si era muy normal ese tipo de bromas o contacto entre los dos, pero ahora que tenía intenciones de cambiar la naturaleza de su relación, no podía negar que su cercanía ahora la ponía algo nerviosa-.

—Está bien, por cierto, el gran jefe ¿ya llego? —Interrogo al recepcionista antes de comenzar a comerse la golosina-.

—Aun no, pero ya no debe tardar le comunico antes de empezar a comer un poco de cereal-.

—Entonces es mejor ir de una vez a la sala, vamos—le comento a su compañera con la boca llena al tiempo que se separaba de ella y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a dicho lugar-.

Judy solo se le quedo viendo sin moverse. Realmente su amigo era muy especial para ella. Y ya era momento de empezar a hacérselo saber. Pero su inusual comportamiento no paso desapercibido por su compañero felino.

—Judy ¿Estas Bien? —le pregunto al verla tan ensimismada-.

La voz de Benjamín logro traerla de vuelta al exterior—Perdón ¿Qué dijiste? —le pregunto mientras lo volteaba a ver-.

—Que si estás bien, te noto algo…distraída—le apunto sin saber muy bien que palabras escoger-.

—Oh…si, no te preocupes yo…—volteo la mirada ligeramente en la dirección en la que se había marchado el zorro—No pasa nada— mientras comienza a calmarse-.

El felino logro percibir muy apenas la dirección a donde se desviaron sus ojos por breves instantes y sin embargo no pudo evitar emocionarse al sacar conjeturas—No te preocupes, pero mejor ve, Bogo ya no debe tardar en bajar-.

—Claro, nos vemos después Ben— se despido con total naturalidad-.

Una vez que vio a la coneja pasar la puerta no pudo evitar suspirar un poco—Sabía que uno caería ante el otro primero—se dijo así mismo antes de continuar con su desayuno-.

Judy entro a la sala de reuniones donde ya se encontraban todos los oficiales, mientras caminaba regreso y contesto cada saludo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la silla que compartía con Nick al frente-

—Vaya Zanahorias, pensé que venias tras de mi—le comento al tiempo que ella se subía de un salto, podrían ser los mejores elementos, pero los muebles aun eran más grandes que ellos-.

—Lo lamento, me distraje un poco —se disculpa mientras le sonríe-.

Antes de que el zorro abriera la boca para contestar, la puerta es abierta abruptamente dejando pasar a un enorme Búfalo cafre, que al notar el bullicio simplemente arruga el ceño antes de gritar como cada mañana.

— ¡Silencio! — orden que se acató de inmediato al tiempo que todos lo miran—Bien antes de comenzar, Hopps, Wilde, lograron encontrar al fugitivo en su fin de semana libre, no estuvo tan mal—les dijo restándole importancia-.

—Señor, usted sí que sabe cómo infundir apoyo y aprecio a sus elementos—comento Nick con ironía, provocando una risa entre los oficiales, incluso la misma Judy no pudo evitar que una risita se le escapara llegando a oídos de su amigo-.

— ¡Cierra la boca Wilde! — le reprendió casi al instante sin lograr borrar la sonrisa del vulpino-.

Después de esa pequeña escalada, el jefe prosiguió a repartir las actividades del día, por más deseos que poseyera de mandar a Wilde a parquímetros, él era uno de sus mejores elementos. Sin embargo ya vería como cobrarle por lo menos una de varias posibilidades y sospechas que tiene referentes a algunos hechos internos. Por lo pronto esperaría.

Nick y Judy fueron asignados a patrullar sabana central. Mientras ambos se dirigían a los estacionamientos.

—Pelusa, ve por la patrulla y espérame a fuera—le comenta en una intersección-.

— ¿Adónde vas?

—Por unos cafés—le aclara simplemente-.

—Bueno, el mío…—más el zorro la interrumpe-.

—Con tres de azúcar y crema, lo que sea por ti—le dice mientras le guiña un ojo y se va por el otro pasillo-.

Ella simplemente lo ve marcharse, esos detalles eran tan comunes en él, siempre, cada día, hacia algo, detalles tan simples y desinteresados, pero todos con un único propósito, verla sonreír, hacerla reír, hacerla feliz. Lo hacía solo por eso.

Desde que todo el caso de los aulladores se terminara y ella fuera vista como heroína publica nuevamente, hubo…ciertas repercusiones. Muchos estaban ansiosos de conocerla, de verla y saludarla, pero había otros que la buscaban de manera…diferente.

Varios conejos o libres se interesaron por ella de manera más personal, no es que a ella le fuera incomodo o algo, pero no buscaba ese tipo de cosas. O no por lo menos con ellos, se rectificó, varios de ellos simplemente veían en ella un trofeo, una novia de adorno de la cual presumir y esas cosas. Un juguete codiciado por muchos y que querían obtener. Además para que negarlo, otros simplemente se querían acostar con ella y ya. Podía ver en ellos esos actos lambiscones y convenencieros. Pero cuando miraba a Nick… era justo lo contrario, cada acto, cada acción, no lo hacía por llamar su atención o cortejarla, lo hacía por el hecho de verla alegre, de verla feliz. Nunca había pensado en una relación inter-especie, pues son algo que nunca había visto en su pequeño pueblo, pero en Zootopia eran algo frecuentes y existía la venia de las leyes. Sin apartar el hecho de que Nick le parecía atractivo no solo en su personalidad.

Vemos al zorro con un par de recipientes fuera de la comisaria, llevaba escasos dos minutos afuera cuando en la acera frente a él un enorme vehículo se detiene. Acto seguido este abre la puerta del copiloto y sube de un salto cerrando la puerta al instante.

—Toma pelusa—le tiende el café a su compañera—Tal y como te gusta.

—Gracias Nick—lo recibe con gusto y le da pequeño sorbo, sintiendo la agradable sensación del líquido dulce y caliente resbalar por su esófago—delicioso-.

—Sabes, debes medir más tu consumo de azúcar—le apunta mientras bebe de su café-.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Que ya cargas mucho en tu interior al ser una coneja—le dice mientras la ve con una sonrisa-.

—Lo que pasa que a mí no me gusta, amargo y sin sabor como a alguien más—le señala mientras entre cierra los ojos— Además que estas tratando de insinuar-.

— ¿Yo? —Se señaló con una casi genuina confusión, de no haber sido por su dramatismo—Yo no estoy insinuando nada-.

—Claro que si…Y te lo he dicho muchas veces no me digas…

— ¿Tierna? —Le pregunto divertido al ver la cara de Judy-.

—No me digas tierna Nick—trato de sonar molesta pero su voz no coopero y salió más avergonzada que otra cosa-.

—Y ¿Qué tal adorable? —le pregunto esta vez sin burla y ve como Judy se sonroja un poco—Nadie te ve así ¿sabes? No te preocupes por eso. Para los demás eres la fuerte oficial Hopps-.

— ¿Y para ti Nick? ¿Cómo me ves a mí?—Le pregunta al tiempo que sujeta el volante de la patrulla con sus patas-.

—Como Judy Hopps—le contesta simplemente-.

—Con eso me basta—suelta únicamente—Si solo eres tú no hay problema-.

Nick se sorprendió, nunca pensó que Judy le consentiría a alguien llamarla tierna o adorable, mucho menos a él. Sin embargo eso le provoco una gran dicha en su interior.

—Es mejor comenzar nuestra ronda—le informa suavemente-.

Judy simplemente asiente antes de encender el vehículo nuevamente y dirigirse a la zona del centro. Por unos minutos solo hubo silencio, no uno incomodo, solo que los dos estaban algo ensimismados para hablar. Hasta que la herbívora volvió a hablar para romper aquel mutismo.

—Oye Nick—lo llamo con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona mientras lo miraba de reojo algunos segundos antes de concentrarse de nuevo en el camino-.

—Que pasa Zanahorias—responde cuando finalmente sale de su tren de pensamientos-.

—No es nada solo una pequeña advertencia—le dice de manera divertida-.

— ¿Advertencia? —Pregunta confundido— Y ¿Sobre qué?

—No te aproveches tanto de esto me oíste—le advierte con una mirada de malicia-.

— ¿O qué? —Le dice con burla al tiempo que la miraba divertido, que no se daba cuenta a quien le hablaba, al amo de las tretas-.

—Le diré a al jefe que tu pusiste la grabación de aullidos, durante el recorrido de los reclutas a la estación provocando que Lobato, Wolfstein, Barksen, Crawlers y los dos reclutas lobos comenzaran a aullar como lunáticos-.

Mirándola con ojos bien abiertos entre sorpresa y terror— ¡P-P-Pero! ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Te conozco lo suficiente—le guiña un ojo—Seré buena contigo, yo no abusare si tú no lo haces ¿Trato?

Soltando un profundo suspiro—Trato…—Sabiendo que podría arrepentirse no pudo evitar preguntar— ¿Sabes algo más?

— ¿Tú que crees? —dijo sonriendo-.

Nick en ese momento recuerda algunas otras cosas, la broma de la copiadora, el incidente del azúcar y accidente con una de las cafeteras.

— ¿Quieres que te diga Nick? —Volvió a preguntar-.

—No, prefiero no saberlo— no es que fuera como un niño, no todo el tiempo y un par si paso como accidentes genuinos. Algo de sentido del humor en el trabajo no le hacía mal a nadie, aunque sabía que Bogo quería hallar al culpable, no para despedirlo, sino que deseara su despido-.

El día continuó con total calma después de esa pequeña guerra de poder, la coneja se había sumado un punto a su marcador personal al lograr chantajear a Nick aunque allá sido por un minuto, al parecer su convivencia con el zorro le pego algunas mañas. Desayunaron con total tranquilidad aunque el vulpino se encargó de resguardar bien sus alimentos pues no estaba dispuesto a perder otro batido especial de moras y Judy ante su actitud solo rodo los ojos, si fuera por ese zorro solo se alimentaria de moras. En fin su jornada termino sin grandes sobresaltos, alguna que otra infracción o una llamada de atención, pero nada más.

Una vez que regresaron y marcaron su salida. La coneja hizo una de sus inusuales invitaciones.

—Nick entrenare un rato ¿Quieres venir? —Lo invita con una cabezada-.

El zorro en antaño no era muy asiduo a los deportes, sin embargo la academia y Judy cambiaron esa cuestión en él, de manera rápida el vulpino se adaptó a las exigencias físicas que su nuevo estilo de vida y pronto se encontró disfrutando del ejercicio de manera moderada y relajándose enormemente con dicha práctica.

—Creo que algo de actividad me hará bien—reflexiono en voz alta dándole el sí a la coneja-.

—Bien te veré en unos minutos—Se despidió mientras se dirigía a los vestidores para hembras, mientras Nick hacia lo mismo en dirección contraria-.

Un rato después el zorro estaba en el Gimnasio de la jefatura estirando un poco sus músculos para prepararse, hasta que una voz llamo su atención-.

—Wilde, no pensé encontrarte aquí. —Nick escucho a sus espaldas-.

Al voltearse se encuentra con un gran tigre de bengala que al igual que él llevaba ropa deportiva— Colmillar, bueno es necesario mantener la condición o sino Bogo nos deja fuera—le contesta mientras se dirige a él-.

—Completamente de acuerdo… y que dices Wilde te gustaría practicar un poco—le dice señalando el ring con la cabeza-.

Volteando a ver el cuadrilátero— ¿Enserio? — le pregunta un poco intrigado-.

—Sí, me gustaría confirmar algo que dijo Del Gato, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? —le pregunta sonriendo-.

—Porque no—consiente mientras se dirige al ring con una sonrisa-.

Judy caminaba un poco apresurada, se había tardado más de lo que hubiera querido, pero se encontró con las oficiales Franscine y Louis, con quienes se quedó conversando un rato. Se extrañó al no ver al zorro esperándola afuera como cada vez que se tardaba de más. Una vez que por fin llego al gimnasio se quedó muy sorprendida por lo que vio.

Lógicamente vio a Nick, pero no estaba solo, el oficial Colmillar estaba ahí también, ambos en el ring en un encuentro de boxeo. Miraba como el gran felino trataba de acertar un golpe contra el canino, sin embargo este usaba su agilidad para evadir cada intento con suma facilidad y utilizando su velocidad lograba acertar golpes contra el tigre y alejarse antes del contraataque. Ya no recordaba lo increíblemente bueno que era. En la academia por curioso que suene también logro ser el primero de su clase, como también logro destacar en áreas que a ella le salieron un poco más bajas, sin duda era muy bueno en lo que se refería a la búsqueda de pistas y obtención de la información, como el interrogar y lograr leer el comportamiento. Sin embargo en lo físico, bueno era un depredador, contaba con más fuerza, ella era buena en resistencia y velocidad a distancias largas, al igual que en defensa, él lo era en las cortas, por cortos periodos de tiempo lograba ser mucho más rápido que ella y la fuerza era mayor sin duda. Además era increíblemente ágil logrando sacar mucha ventaja. Vio como el tigre arremetió con un golpe, solo para ver al zorro colarse, darle un gancho al hígado y después un derechazo directo a la cabeza, logrando desorientarlo lo suficiente para desestabilizarlo para que con un empujón cayera al piso.

—Creo que perdiste colega— le anuncia mientras se quitaba los guantes-.

—Si— le contesta mientras se incorpora y se sujetaba la cabeza—Creo que también me arrepiento de no haber usado el protector-.

—Yo siento que esa cosa me estorba, prefiero no usarla—le explica mientras señala la falta del mismo en su propio cuerpo-.

—Aunque confirme lo que dijo Del Gato, eres bueno, creo que puedes ser hasta mejor que Hopps—le señala-.

—De hecho ha habido más empates que ganadores—una tercera voz capta la atención del par de machos-.

Ambos voltearon a ver al origen de la voz solo para ver a la coneja de pelaje grisáceo verlos de manera curiosa.

—Hopps ¿Cómo estás? —saludo el felino mientras bajaba-.

—Yo estoy muy bien ¿Y tú? —Le pregunta al recordar los últimos golpes de Nick-.

—Estoy bien, aparte de mi orgullo no me duele nada…pero si me disculpan me retiro…

—Si quieres ve a la enfermería—le dice en broma el vulpino mientras sonreía-.

—Ni que hubiera peleado contra Bogo—le contesta mientras se dirige a la salida-.

Los pequeños mamíferos ven como el depredador termina por salir. Y se quedan en silencio unos minutos.

—Y bien Zanahorias ¿Intentaras sumar un punto en tu haber? —le pregunta mientras sonríe-.

— ¿Quisieras repetirlo? —Contesta con una ceja alzada-.

—En el momento no, ya estoy un poco cansado.

Si bien Nick era bueno y Judy también, una vez que se enfrentaban en el ring, la mayor parte de las veces termino en un empate técnico, aunque cada uno logro cosechar victorias, siendo la coneja la que llevaba la ligera ventaja.

—Eso imagine, yo usare la caminadora— le comunica al señalar dicha máquina-.

—Adelante, yo pasare por esta ocasión el cardio pelusa—comenta antes de dirigirse a las pesas-.

Judy simplemente ríe un poco, Nick siempre odiaba correr si de ejercicio se trataba, el zorro prefería más el ejercicio de aumento de fuerza, si bien Nick se veía delgado, no lo era ya tanto como antes y ese ligero aumento en su complexión física se debió a la masa muscular que fue adquiriendo con el tiempo, no en demasía pues el objetaba que de pasar perdería mucha de su agilidad que además de su ingenio era de sus mejores virtudes, por lo que se concentraba en ganar fuerza no masa. Como pasaba muchas veces con Judy, el zorro era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Mientras Judy continuaba con su ejercicio cardiovascular, no pudo evitar que su vista se desviara a su compañero. Quien se encontraba demasiado absorto en su ejercicio como para notar el par de ojos amatista que lo observaban. Judy veía la casi imperceptible, debido a la ropa y al pelaje, masa muscular del vulpino, debía admitir que comparado con antes, ahora Nick era un espécimen muy atlético, tenía aquel porte de macho fuerte. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, debía mantener la cabeza en su lugar, primera vez que pensaba de alguien así, debía enfocarse, su vista la regreso al frente y continuo.

Nick estaba a la mitad de su serie cuando dejo de tener su concentración al 100% en dicha actividad, de manera sutil viro su mirada a la presa que se encontraba corriendo, le encantaba ver a Judy así, primeramente fue uno de los incentivos que tuvo para ir con ella cada vez, no podía negar la atracción física que sentía por ella, verla con aquella ropa ceñida a su escultural figura simplemente lo hacía babear, a veces casi literalmente, uno de sus mayores atractivos para él, eran los que se encontraba usando ahora, esas piernas estilizadas y fuertes. Ahogo un suspiro de frustración, simplemente había ocasiones en las que deseaba ser un conejo o por lo menos una maldita liebre. Si por lo menos hubiera llevado una vida un poco más decente su conciencia, o su estupidez, no lo estuvieran reteniendo, ¿Qué le costaría invitarla a salir? ¿Qué le costaría intentar hacerla feliz?

—" _Nicholas Wilde…tienes miedo…por primera vez en mucho tiempo tienes miedo, miedo de que no funcione… De que te Rechace… De lastimarla…De herirla como los has hecho antes con otras"_

Aun recordaba el día en que descubrió lo que sentía por su amiga. No le fue muy complicado asumirlo, ni mucho menos aceptarlo. Ella lo salvo en muchos sentidos y fue con ella cuando por primera vez abrió su corazón de manera sincera, se dejó expuesto ante esa coneja y ella lo protegió, le ayudo a sanar esa vieja herida. Hubiera estado más que dispuesto a ser del tipo de idiotas que lo harían todo por su chica, pero cuando estaba por invitarla a lo que podría ser su primer prototipo de cita, la realidad se presentó ante él. Judy era un animal de sentimientos e intenciones tan nobles, ingenua si, torpe, un poco, pero finalmente no tenía malicia en su interior, y él, que podía decir de sí mismo, se jactaba de ser un mujeriego, le rompió el corazón a muchas, y con otras ni siquiera se despido, simplemente las dejo en medio de la noche después de que se divirtiera, era un canalla. Y no solo eso, ¿Cuánto dinero ilícito no consiguió? ¿Cuántos delitos no cometió? ¿A cuántos no engaño? ¿De cuantos se aprovechó? Y ¿con cuántas no se acostó? Y como guirnalda del pastel. Ella no era de Zootopia, no era una citadina, no tenía conocimiento de las relaciones inter-especie, investigo un poco sobre las madrigueras. Un lugar tranquilo, un ambiente rural y sobre todo… tradicional.

Era obvio que Judy no lo era del todo, pero ¿Estar con un depredador? Bueno, eso escapa de la regla en todo sentido ¿No? Nunca podría permitir que alguien que pudiera lastimarla, que la pudiera matar si quisiera, fuera algo más que su amigo, estar más cerca el uno del otro. De seguro antes, en su juventud debió tener algunos novios, era lo más seguro, ahora era hermosa, siempre debió serlo.

Aunque desde esa charla en el puente, su lado egoísta, como llamaba al anhelo de su corazón por ese ser amado, quería hacer algo. Y lo peor de todo es que ya estaba ganando.

Finalmente después de 1:30 de ejercicios, los dos decidieron que era hora de parar, cansados pero relajados, los dos procedieron a estirar un poco sus músculos. Se separaron para dirigirse a las duchas. Una vez que estuvieron limpios y frescos se encontraron en el lobby. Los dos con un pantalón deportivo y una camisa del ZPD.

—Oye Nick—lo llamo un poco nerviosa-.

—Sí, ¿Qué ocurre Zanahorias? —le pregunta cuando aparto la vista de su teléfono para centrar su mirada en ella-.

— ¿Algún plan para hoy? —Ya no había momentos para cobardía, era momento de comenzar con el juego, si esperaba demasiado alguna otra se lo podría arrebatar y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca-.

—Tirarme en el sofá y comer chatarra con mucha soda—planeo después de unos segundos de meditación-.

—Que productivo— le apunto ella mientras rodaba los ojos-.

—Y mucho— ratifico él—Es lo único que hace que los lunes valgan la pena-.

—Y ¿Crees que haya lugar para mí? —Junto ambas patas delanteras en la espalda mientras sonreía, normalmente no usaba su ternura, pero sabía que así Nick nunca le decía que no, sabía que el zorro tenía una actividad en concreto y era hora de utilizar los consejos de su hermana, aun si eso requería someterse a…-.

Normalmente se hubiera negado o inventado cualquier excusa, ya que su plan completo, era ver una película un tanto…escabrosa, pero al ver la cara y pose de Judy no pudo articular una negativa por más que quisiera hacerlo—Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, eres bienvenida—tendría que ser otra noche-.

—Perfecto solo espera unos minutos— y acto seguido se fue corriendo nuevamente al área de vestidores-.

Unos momentos después el zorro ve como ella regresa con una maleta deportiva de su talla— ¿Qué llevas ahí?-.

—Mi uniforme—le contesta simplemente con un encogimiento de hombros-.

—Y ¿Por qué no lo dejas aquí? Tienes otros en tu apartamento ¿no?

—Sí, si los tengo, pero no tengo esa costumbre-.

El vulpino simplemente asiente. Los dos no hacen más que dirigirse a la salida. Ya en la calle mantienen una placida conversación. Mientras se dirigían al apartamento del zorro, pasaron a una tienda para comprar lo que necesitaban para su pequeña reunión, del establecimiento al que entraron a los pocos minutos sale Nick cargando un paquete ridículamente grande y Judy sale de tras de él con una bolsa considerablemente más pequeña, una enorme ventaja de vivir en una ciudad donde hay mamíferos de todos los tamaños, es que comprando productos destinados a los grandes animales, uno simplemente solo tiene que comprar un par de cosas, ejemplo claro está en lo que el zorro llevaba, dos bolsas de frituras eran lo que transportaba, en tamaño elefante claro, eso sería más que suficiente para sus pequeños cuerpos, Judy era la encarda de llevar las bebidas. El resto del camino consistió en pequeñas bromas dirigidas al zorro por lo curioso que resultaba verlo así. Una vez que llegaron el zorro no perdió el tiempo y saco las bolsas que eran ligeramente más grandes que ellos y abrió una.

—Y ¿Cuál era la película que planeabas ver? —le pregunta antes de que el zorro se llevara la primera papita al hocico, haciendo que se detuviera en el acto-.

— ¿Película? —Pregunto algo sorprendido— ¿De que hablas? —Trato de fingir demencia-.

—Vamos Nick, sé que tu plan no era solo estar comiendo toda la tarde y parte de la noche—le apunto con obviedad—te conozco lo suficiente-.

Suspirando un poco— _"Coneja astuta"_ Bueno… ese era el plan—Se rindió al fin-.

— ¿Era? Vamos solo por estar yo aquí no lo harás…Vamos Nick-.

—Zanahorias…—trato de buscar las palabras correctas—No eres del tipo de… ver este cine—trato de sonar lo más sutil que pudo-.

—Wilde— frunció el entre cejo y le dedicaba una mirada severa—Es mejor que la pongas-.

Nick la vio e intento suprimir una sonrisa, esa era la cara de su Zanahorias cuando hablaba enserio. Realmente estaba dispuesta a ver esa película ¿Por él?

Fuera o no el caso, lo conmovió, y mucho, causando un vuelco en su corazón.

—" _Bueno…Tal vez salga algo bueno de esto"_ Muy bien pelusa—su sonrisa amable cambio, a la típica sonrisa cínica y majadera, tal vez su raciocinio ya se rindió y aprovecharía la situación,

— ¿Cual veremos?— como única respuesta inmediata recibió, la imagen del zorro yendo a las ventanas y taparlas con las gruesas y oscuras cortinas para después apagar la luz dejando la sala en total oscuridad-.

Suerte que Judy ya se había sentado puesto que no habría podido ver nada, ya que no contaba con visión nocturna como el depredador que ahora se movía con libertad en la oscuridad. De un momento a otro la pantalla se encendió mostrando la selección de filmes.

—La película se llama…—Nick comento mientras buscaba en Netflix desde su celular el cual estaba sincronizado a la pantalla y se sentaba al lado de la coneja sujetando las dos enormes bolsas de botanas— Viene por ti—Susurro al tiempo que ponía play…


	5. Todo puede cambiar

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, realmente adoro las muestras de apoyo que tiene este proyecto, a todos los lectores ya sean que comenten o no les doy unas sinceras gracias. Aquí les dejo el capítulo de la semana y las cosas pueden comenzar a profundizarse respecto a ciertas facetas de los personajes. O lo hare respecto a mi punto de vista.

…

Los minutos no paraban de correr. El par estaba completamente concentrado en la pantalla, ambos consumían de las botanas, pero era brutalmente obvia la diferencia. La pata del zorro pasaba a la bolsa rápidamente para seguir comiendo de manera casi constante, mientras se notaba una pequeña pata gris que se acercaba lentamente a la comida y la tomaba de manera temblorosa. Las sodas se habían ido vaciando, con el mismo pasar del tiempo.

La cara confianzuda y decidida de la coneja había caído con la primera media hora. Literalmente Judy tenía el corazón en la pata, bien lo admitía era realmente miedosa si se trataba de cine, lo cual era algo muy irónico si tomaba el hecho de que arrestaba a criminales peligrosos sin siquiera temblar o ponerse nerviosa. Pero ver películas era algo completamente diferente, ella tenía gustos muy contrarios a Nick en algunos sentidos y este era el más contrastante. Cuando se dio cuenta la primera vez fue en la ocasión que estaban en una situación parecida, bien, nunca la había gustado admitir que era una miedosa para eso, fantasmas o cosas sobrenaturales le daban escalofríos y si se combinan con muerte y sangre era peor, en aquella ocasión el zorro puso una película que le dio pesadillas por su siniestro personaje por dos días, pumpink-head en definitiva no la volvería a ver, aunque su grito pareció asustar más al zorro que la película en sí, la cara de Nick al comprender su miedo fue una mezcla entre burla y confusión que seguía muy presente en su mente. Pero tenía que controlarse, Sara le aconsejo entrar en el mundo de Nick, compartir sus gustos y tolerarlos. Nunca lo haría si no fuera por una solo cosa, Nick lo había hecho y lo seguía haciendo, siempre que le tocaba ella escoger el entretenimiento escogía cosas más acorde con ella, películas que según las palabras del zorro eran, cursilerías sin sentido, o sentimentalismos extremos. Se notaba a leguas que él detestaba esas películas, pero sus quejas nunca pasaron de un breve suspiro. Sin importar nada el no pronunciaba su irritación o aburrimiento. Porque respetaba sus elecciones, pero ella vio como el no hacia eso con lo que el escogía, escogía siempre acción o investigación, pero sabía que su gusto estaba en las películas de terror, gran e inmenso terror. Pero si Nick hacia eso por ella, ella lo haría por él.

Nick se encontraba absorto viendo la película sin dudo adoraba el cine de horror, más aquel que se producía en el país del sol naciente, simplemente cuando se mezclaba el terror con sangre era increíble mejor cuando se adentraba en el contexto de una criatura que perseguía mientras se arrastraba de forma escalofriante, sin embargo una parte de su cabeza estaba preocupada por la coneja al lado de él, notaba que Judy ahogaba pequeños gritos y respingos, era obvio que se encontraba asustada, ¿Cuánto realmente? No lo sabía, pero la emoción del miedo se encontraba en ella, hubo ocasiones en la que hubiera preferido mejor detenerla y ya, pero solo bastaría con la imagen de una coneja que lo miraba molesta para frenarlo, si había algo más grande que el miedo de Judy, este era su orgullo por lo que se abstenía de detenerla e iniciar mejor otra reproducción. Pero solo bastaron unos minutos más para sentir algo que lo dejo estático y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Judy se había acurrucado a su lado, cuando salió de su estupor inicial el volteo a verla ligeramente, no despegaba la vista de la pantalla, hubiera intentado hacer o decir una de sus típicas bromas o comentarios, pero su cerebro no lograba hacer la sinapsis. La calidez del cuerpo de la coneja comenzó a esparcirse en su ser. En estos momentos Nick no podía negar que seguía siendo un animal, lo sentía cada vez que ella estaba así de cerca, sus instintos comenzaban a hacerse escuchar, era la primera vez que le pasaba con una hembra, pero sentía la necesidad de Judy, de estar con ella, de protegerla, de que fuera suya. Su lado racional objetaba pero su lado animal ya tenía muy en claro que era lo que quería. Quería como pareja a Judy y eso era lo más lógico, en cuanto comenzó a verla de esa manera dejo de ver a todas las demás féminas de su alrededor. Su especie era conocida por ser monógama siempre que ya estuviera con una pareja en una relación y se caracterizaban por ser muy fieles durante el lapso que la relación pudiese durar. Pero ahora, su subconsciente ya había escogido a alguien y no le permitiría ver a otro lugar. Pero a más tiempo pasaba más le costaba controlarse. Ahora era peor, su cercanía sumado a su, para él, adictivo aroma no le permitían pensar con toda claridad. Hasta que ocurrió lo que termino por derramar el vaso fue que Judy lo abrazo por un brazo con fuerza. De manera inmediata hubiera quitado su brazo para alejarlo de ella, y lo hizo con un movimiento lento ante la mirada de la coneja, pero no para alejarlo de ella, lo que hizo fue pasarlo por encima de sus hombros y acercarla más a él mientras sonreía.

—No te preocupes…—Su suave voz capto la atención de ella—Yo te protejo—le susurro ante la interrogante mirada, no pudo evitarlo, aquellas palabras fueron honestas, el instinto de protección hacia ella era mucho -.

Ante aquella penetrante mirada y sus palabras que a ella le parecieron en extremo sinceras no pudo hacer más que sonreír mientras detallaba esa extraña calidez que esa garra sobre su hombro le transmite, enfoco nuevamente su atención a la pantalla y por alguna razón ya no sintió temor, la paz que le brindaba la cercanía al zorro era tal que simplemente su mente se relajó como nunca, lentamente, muy lentamente comenzó a apoyarse sobre él, si lo noto o no, no presentó ninguna objeción o protesta. Fue cuando comprendió, era Nick, él era el indicado su corazón se lo decía. No había ninguna duda.

Poco a poco el ambiente se fue serenando, la película siguió pero ninguno le prestaba la atención debida. Cuando por fin termino debía ser cerca de las 10:18 pm. Nick sabía que Judy se había quedado dormida, hace unos 12 minutos que no se movía y su respiración era lenta al igual que profunda, espero unos diez minutos más para asegurarse que estaba bien dormida para comenzar la lenta tarea de separarse de ella, cuando por fin estuvo libre, se incorporó solo para verla detenidamente. Verla en ese estado era tan…se veía realmente tranquila, serena, tan indefensa, tan frágil. Judy había cambiado desde que la conoció, había aprendido muchas cosas, sabía que no todo era blanco o negro, trataba de ver entre los animales y ya no ser tan ingenua. Estaba más alerta, en esencia había madurado un poco, pero no con todos, al menos no con él. Esa coneja tenía confianza y fe ciega en él, nunca dudaría de algo que le dijera o desconfiaría de él. Fue uno de esos aspectos que hicieron verla con diferentes perspectivas, que al resto, su confianza en él. De no haber cambiado tenerla en esa posición hubiera sido de gran importancia para aprovecharse de ella, prácticamente estaba servida en bandeja de plata, sería tan fácil manipularla para él. Pero no lo haría, antes pudo haber sido frio y cruel para algunos. Pero ella lo cambio

—Zanahorias…—la llamo en un susurro, más la coneja ni se inmuto, sonrió un poco-.

Después puso su garra derecha en su mentón en gesto pensativo, evaluando las opciones hasta que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Al fin no era tan mala idea. Se acercó a la hembra y con sumo cuidado la cargo en pose matrimonial. Ella se movió un poco pero se acomodó rápidamente en el pecho del zorro. Nick simplemente sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación, no iba a despertarla, era mejor que se quedara ahí esa noche. Una vez frente a la cama, la cual era de tamaño matrimonial, con una sola pata se encargó de quitar la sabana para enseguida recostar a la bella durmiente con un gran cuidado de no despertarla. Una vez terminada esa tarea se encargó de cubrirla, estaba a punto de salir cuando volvió a fijarse en su rostro. No pudiendo resistirse saco su celular. La luz de la luna se colaba por la única ventana del cuarto dando así la iluminación más que suficiente para la foto que Nick tomo de ella, una imagen hermosa. Una vez que comprobó que la foto había salido bien volvió a acercarse y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Cuando termino salió de la habitación, por esa noche el dormiría en el sofá. De haberse quedado escasos diez segundos más hubiera escuchado a la coneja suspirar su nombre entre sueños. Al tiempo que hundía la cabeza y se abrazaba a la almohada que tenía impregnado el aroma de Nick.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, a pesar de tener siempre la alarma del despertador puesta Judy, realmente no era alguien quien lo necesitara, puntual como siempre se despertó, notando claramente que no era su apartamento, la cama era grande y espaciosa, la habitación también lo era, pintada de un color azul tono pastel, pero las paredes… extrañamente no había ningún adorno o decoración, ni una sola fotografía… nada. Viro un poco la visión a la pequeña mesa de noche al lado de la cama, y por fin dio con algo, justo ahí se encontraba el único objeto "personal" en la habitación, en un marco perfectamente cuidado se hallaba una fotografía. Era la fotografía de cuando Judy le puso su placa a Nick y lo nombraba oficialmente como oficial. Ella jamás había estado dentro de la habitación del zorro, pero por cómo estaba el resto de la casa, o sea igual, sin ningún adorno o algo por el estilo, le daba cierto cosquilleo que solo tuviera esa imagen, con ella. Realmente Nick era muy, muy reservado con respecto a su vida, no decía nada de su familia o su pasado más allá del incidente de los exploradores. Rayos ahora que lo pensaba no sabía ni su cumpleaños, la última vez que pregunto por eso, le dijo que ya había pasado zanjando la conversación Nunca pudo sacarle ese dato tan importante. En fin deteniendo sus trenes mentales, se levantó con cuidado, aun vestía la ropa que tenía cuando salió del gimnasio de la comisaria. Con gran sigilo abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la sala, ahí encontró una imagen muy tierna para ella. El vulpino se hallaba completamente dormido en el sofá, literalmente a pata suelta. Se dio cuenta de que aún era muy temprano y el apartamento del zorro quedaba más cerca del trabajo, por lo que tendría tiempo para darle a su querido zorro una sorpresa. Se dirigió a la cocina rezando por encontrar algo más que moras.

Nick comenzó a moverse, o más bien una parte de él, su nariz comenzó a moverse al captar un agradable aroma, uno que si bien reconocía, en los últimos tiempos no le era muy común, sobre todo entre semana. Abrió los ojos con pereza pues realmente era temprano, rasco su nuca en la que intentaba espabilarse, dos minutos después se levantó del mueble al tiempo que se dirigía a la zona de dónde provenía el aroma. Cuando entro en la cocina en la mesa que se encontraba ahí encontró dos platos, en ellos había pan tostado con mantequilla y jalea de mora junto con dos humeantes tazas de café recién hecho. Su cerebro no podía procesar tal escena hasta que una conocida, y porque negarlo, adorada voz lo saco de nuevo a la realidad.

—Buenos días Nick—él volteo a verla al instante-.

Ahí estaba una coneja de pelaje gris, ya completamente uniformada y lista para el trabajo, mientras en su rostro portaba una radiante sonrisa.

—B-Buenos días zanahorias— apenas logro articular-.

—Vamos…—Hizo una seña a la mesa—El desayuno se enfría.

De un momento a otro el zorro ya se encontraba sentado a la mesa con el plato enfrente. Pero solo miraba el contenido. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿A qué hora se despertó? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué le removió tanto internamente? Oh sí, claro, no era alguien de desayunar, no por lo menos en días laborales, ni comida "casera". Pero lo más importante, era la primera vez que alguien le hacía el desayuno desde… y también era esto lo que solía prepararle en las mañanas… Hubiera continuado pensando de no ser…

— ¿Nick? —Judy había estado comiendo un poco mientras veía algunas noticias en su teléfono, pero el prolongado mutismo del vulpino la hizo elevar la vista y darse cuenta que no había ni siquiera probado un poco— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto preocupada, hasta que una idea le vino a la mente dado el comportamiento de él— Acaso… ¿Acaso no te gusta?—Pregunto al tiempo que inconscientemente sus orejas bajaban, nos es que fuera un gran detalle pero…literalmente lo hizo con amor-.

— ¿Eh? —ante la última pregunta logro reaccionar— ¿Qué? —luego reacciona y ve la comida en su plato—No, no, no es eso, es que yo—Su voz se escuchaba algo inestable—No importa—logro enfocarse de nuevo poniéndose en control—No digas tonterías pelusa, de hecho acertaste con uno de mis favoritos—le dijo con total honestidad al tiempo que tomaba uno y le daba un buen mordisco, sorprendiéndose—Vaya— comento con la boca llena antes de tragar— Esta increíble-.

Riéndose ligeramente, con todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo aprendió lo suficiente para saber cuándo realmente era sincero o mentía y para su dicha era la primera—No es para tanto, solo es algo de pan y ya…

—Déjame decirte que te equivocas, está realmente rico _"Me recuerda…"_ Y ¿A qué se debe este delicioso amanecer? —Le pregunta al tiempo que pasaba la melancolía al seguir comiendo-.

—Bueno…es mi forma de agradecerte por el asilo de anoche y…mi manera de pedirte disculpas—le dijo algo sonrojada pero gracias a su pelaje no se notaba-.

— ¿Disculpas? —enarco una ceja por eso—Disculpas ¿Por qué?

—Por haberte quitado tu cama…enserio lo lamento—le dijo con toda honestidad causándole ternura al zorro-.

—Oh, con que es por eso, Zanahorias no tienes nada de que disculparte—trato de detener a la coneja, más no funciono-.

—No si tengo que hacerlo, ¿Por qué no me dejaste en el sofá? Yo habría estado más cómoda que tu ahí-.

Nick sabía que no podría detener a la coneja en sus disculpas, estaba en su naturaleza después de todo— _"Naturaleza"_ —Fue cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza—Simple Zanahorias no está en mi naturaleza dejar a una dama en el sofá, pero está bien, te puedo decir que con esto quedo más que saldado—enseguida tomo de la taza que Judy le preparo y bebió el líquido—Wow—Se asombró— ¿Qué le pusiste?

—Tiene un poco de canela ¿enserio te gusta? —Ella recordaba que a él le gustaba el café, amargo y sin sabor, según lo describía ella-.

—Sí, esta delicioso, además—le apunto antes de darle otro trago— Es lo mejor para despertar por semejante hora, zanahorias ¿Enserio te levantas a estas horas diario?

—Lo que pasa es que a mí no me gusta llegar justo a la hora, prefiero la anticipación—le apunto con una sonrisa, su esfuerzo por darle a Nick un dulce despertar por lo menos rindió sus frutos-.

El par de amigos continuo con su ligero desayuno, después de terminar el zorro se fue a cambiar. Y por primera vez en meses él se encontraba listo y en camino mucho antes de que comenzara su turno. Sin duda muchos lo verían raro si se llegaran a enterar-.

Es cierto que en un principio muchos, si no es que todos los oficiales machos comenzaron a esparcir el rumor que él y la coneja salían, en un principio nunca le prestó atención, pero luego se dio cuenta que cada vez más se hacían más rumores, por lo que comenzó a disipar todos y cada uno. Por suerte nunca llegaron a oídos de las hembras, de lo contrario nunca se habría desecho de ellos. Pero viéndolo desde una perspectiva más amplia era lógico que se esparcieran esos comentarios, después de todo no era un secreto para nadie que ambos se llevaban demasiado bien, se lanzaban una que otra insinuación en broma y eran muy cercanos uno del otro. En su defensa puede decir que solo desea estar lo más cerca de ella, el porqué de la coneja de seguir con él era un misterio, demostró que tan importante era él para ella desde aquel momento que lo fue a buscar bajo el puente, lo apreciaba por ser quien es. Nunca llegaría a entender a esa bola de algodón por completo.

En fin llegaron a la comisaria unos veinticinco minutos antes de que su turno iniciara, el recinto estaba relativamente vacío dado a que se acercaba la hora del cambio de turno. Sin embargo vieron que su buen amigo Garraza ya se encontraba en la recepción, pero viendo la falta de comida o golosinas, supusieron que no había llegado hace mucho. Los pequeños mamíferos se aproximaron para saludarlo. Él se encontraba algo concentrado viendo unos papeles lo que nunca dejo que se percatara de su presencia hasta que los escucho saludarlo.

— ¡Buenos Días! — lo saludo Judy con un poco más de entusiasmo del habitual, sacando al felino de los papeles que sostenía frente a él-.

Un poco sobresaltado por el saludo se fijó sobre el escritorio y ahí encontró a la pareja más tierna del ZPD—Vaya, buenos días— enseguida se fija en la hora para confirmar que no era tan tarde—Creo que hoy decidieron llegar más temprano-.

—No es tanto solo unos minutos antes de lo normal—le dijo la coneja mientras también revisaba la hora-.

—Bueno en ti no es tan raro, pero…—enseguida enfoco la mirada en el zorro-.

Nick inmediatamente detecto esa mirada maliciosa en el rostro de su colega y por alguna extraña razón por primera vez se puso nervioso y juraría que un tenue y casi inexistente rubor se apodero de sus mejillas—Hay cosas que pasan muy rara vez en la vida, una de ellas es que me levante temprano— se apresuró a decir mientras por alguna razón sintió el impulso de desviar la cara a otro lugar—Que búfalo mala cara no se acostumbre o más bien que ni se entere.

—Tienes razón esta seria ¿que la cuarta vez que no llegas justo a la hora? —Pregunto divertida la coneja mientras hacía memoria de las escasas veces que su compañero llegaba temprano-.

—La quinta Judy— corrigió el felino—Pero tienes razón Nick pueden pasar cosa muy raras…pero no importan por ahora—cambio de tema completamente mientras sacaba una caja de Donas— ¿Algo dulce para iniciar el día? — les ofreció con la esperanza de que la coneja se acercara y comprobar la idea que le cruzo por la cabeza-.

—Esta vez no puedo negarme—dijo al ver una con glaseado rosa que se le antojo en cuanto la vio— ¿Tú quieres una Nick? —le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba-.

—Que sea de chocolate por favor—acepto-.

Lo que ninguno de los dos supo, es que Garraza en cuento se acercó la coneja dio una sutil olfateada y suprimió un grito de emoción cuando confirmo que la coneja tenía impregnado en ella el claro aroma del zorro que la acompañaba.


	6. Heridas del pasado

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Muy bien, primeramente gracias a todos los que siguen y leen esta historia, gracias por estar al pendiente de este proyecto. Ahora, como menciones en el pasado es mi deseo dar más desarrollo a los personajes, sobre todo con Nick, quien su pasado a muchos les llama la atención. En otro punto aparte, creí no hacerlo en ese proyecto, pero la idea salió y no pude detenerla, decidí ponerle banda sonora a una escena. Es enteramente su decisión escucharla o no mientras lo leen, puse una señalización de donde iniciar la reproducción. Espero les guste este capítulo.

…

Ese día paso con toda a naturalidad posible, así como los subsecuentes o eso creía Nick. Pero había algo, Judy, era como todos los conejos, era totalmente honesta, para él era como un libro abierto y que conocía a la perfección. Algo no era normal, o por lo menos era diferente. La actitud de la pequeña presa seguía sin cambiar o a grandes rasgos no parecía haber cambiado. Pero ahora la notaba más, como si el poco espacio de su vida que no la incluía ya hubiera dejado de existir. Podía decir que ahora estaba más presente para él que nunca. Aunque bien podría ser una que otra jugarreta de su mente que se había comenzado a agotar, las fechas actuales no le ayudaban en nada, solo necesitaba que el tiempo siguiera pasando para que pasara de una vez y pudiera controlarse de nuevo.

Sin embargo había cambios que el vulpino nunca pudo apreciar ya que estos se dieron de manera paulatina y exponencial. La coneja busco más el contacto físico, alargándolo un poco más, sus atenciones con él fueron cambiando, comenzaba a robarle miradas durante el tiempo en su cubículo o en la patrulla. Sorprendentemente se vio a si misma fantaseando con el zorro, ese suave pelaje que la enloquecía, su aroma natural, curiosamente olía como a moras mezclado con un ligero toque cítrico, y lo mejor de todo es que estaba logrando entrar en la vida de Nick. Poco a poco esa relación de confianza y amistad su fue fortaleciendo más y más.

Cómo guirnalda del pastel de manera exitosa logro conseguir la fecha de cumpleaños de Nick. Aunque no de la manera más honesta, pero convivir tanto con Nick logro pegarle algunas mañas, toda la información de los oficiales estaba en total conocimiento de la ZPD, por lo tanto era imperativo que lograra tener acceso a dichos expedientes, pero como con toda información personal, esta era de confidencialidad. Solo había dos llaves que tenían el acceso. Una como era de suponerse era con el mismo Bogo y la otra parte con quien literalmente tenía la llave, su querido colega Benjamín. Aprovechando uno de sus momentos de distracción se escurrió dentro de su área de trabajo y dio con la pieza de metal. Todo gracias a uno de sus turnos en que les toco realizar labores de oficina, Nick había ido a conseguir su almuerzo. Todo había salido a pedir de boca. Con otra distracción, que no había sido otra que ir al sanitario fue directo al cuarto de archivos a buscar su objetivo. No fue para nada difícil encontrarlo, dado que ambos laboraban gracias a la iniciativa de inclusión de mamíferos sus expedientes se hallaban aparte. Se concentró en revisar lo más rápido posible y ahí estaba, y lo mejor aún estaba de suerte, no solo que aún no pasaba sino que sería en menos de un par de semanas…

Era de noche, Judy estaba sola en su apartamento, un largo día en la comisaria por fin había terminado. Casi eran las once de la noche cuando decidió hacer una llamada, solo esperaba no despertarla. Busco en sus contactos y cuando localizo el número que necesitaba marco para iniciar la video-llamada. Sonó tres veces antes de que su interlocutor la cortara.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué rayos? —se preguntó confundida-.

Estaba a punto de guardar el teléfono cuando este sonó, precisamente era el número que marco antes, solo con la diferencia que esta era una llamada de voz únicamente, pero sin meditarlo nada contesto.

—Hola—fue lo primero que dijo para enseguida escuchar la voz que necesitaba escuchar-.

—Hola Judy, perdón por no contestar— se disculpó casi de inmediato-.

—No te preocupes Sara, ¿Estás bien? ¿No te desperté o sí? ¿Por qué no contestaste?

—No para nada, aún estaba…despierta, y por lo de no contestar pues… bueno eso no importa, ¿Qué pasa hermana?

—Bueno yo…

— ¿Ya te conseguiste a Nick? — le pregunta emocionada-.

— ¡No! — Le contesta algo ruborizada— ¿Cómo se te ocurre? A penas viniste hace un par de semanas-.

Del otro lado de la línea Sara simplemente rodo los ojos—Muy bien. Entonces ¿Qué pasa?

Judy comienza a decirle todo lo que tiene en mente, mientras Sara escucha atentamente y da una que otra acotación o propuesta, para finalmente aceptar.

— ¿Estas segura de esto Judy? —le pregunta por última vez solo para confirmar-.

—Completamente…más que nunca—le asegura-.

—Bien…Entonces hasta luego.

—Hasta luego Sara y gracias-.

—No es nada Judy al contrario. Que pases buena noche.

—Buenas noches para ti también-.

Con esto ambas hermanas dan por finalizada la llamada. No sin antes Judy preguntarse si debió de haberle dicho algo sobre el comportamiento de Nick.

Desde hace unos tres o dos días, noto que el comportamiento de Nick era… anormal, inclusive para ese anormal zorro. Lo notaba más distraído, ausente, incluso su sentido del humor no era el mismo, podía ver que se encontraba un poco tenso y eso se evidenciaba más con el paso de los días. Aunque Nick cuando se lo proponía podía actuar muy extraño, de seguro no es nada de qué preocuparse al fin y al cabo mañana es el gran día…

En otro lado vemos a una coneja de pelaje crema, que ponía su teléfono celular en la mesa de noche al lado de la inmensa cama, apaga la pequeña lámpara que estaba sobre la misma mesa y se desploma en el colchón. No pasa ni un minuto completo cuando una garra se aferra a la fina cintura de la hembra y la atrae. Sara no hace más que sonreír ante el gesto y se voltea abrazándose al pecho de su pareja.

— ¿Alguna noticia o hecho interesante? —Pregunta el depredador que comparte el lecho con la presa-.

—De hecho sí— le confirma sonriente— ¿Qué te parece si te lo digo en el desayuno?

—Estoy de acuerdo, solo una última pregunta—le apunta con simpleza-.

—Claro ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Por qué no contestaste la video-llamada?

—Porque era mi hermana— le apunta separándose un poco de él y fruncía el ceño, tal vez ella no lo pueda ver dada la falta de iluminación en la habitación pero él si gracias a su visión nocturna, su silencio le da a entender que se explique un poco más—No dejare que nadie me vea así, eso solo lo puedes hacer tú—le apunta con tono coqueto, apuntando a la clara falta de ropa en ambos y lo enmarañado de su pelaje-.

—Muy cierto—concede con tono malicioso mientras extrae sus garras y comienza a deleitarse con el cuerpo de su novia-.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Le pregunto juguetona mientras sentía como aquellas filosas garras recorrían su piel-.

— ¿Tú que crees? —Le pregunta igual-.

—Mañana tenemos que trabajar—le recuerda, sin convicción al tiempo que se deja llevar-.

—Lo sé amor.

No falta decir que no durmieron en un par de horas más.

En la gran metrópoli de Zootopia un nuevo día comenzaba. Judy se levantó con más ánimo del usual. Hoy era el día, hoy era el cumpleaños de Nick y le tenía preparado un regalo especial. Si fuera alguien más en cuanto lo viera le daría un abrazo con fuerza de elefante, pero dado que él tiene cierta renuencia hacia los sentimentalismos haría algo un poco más calmado y discreto, por ahora, por su aparente decisión de privacidad no se excedería y no le diría a nadie. Se vistió con su uniforme y salió directo al trabajo mientras se controlaba para no querer darle a su amigo un abrazo como es su costumbre cada vez que alguien querido para ella cumple años. En fin llego a la estación sin nada que delatara sus intenciones del día, eso si no se cuenta el hecho de que ahora llevaba consigo una pequeña maleta deportiva donde procura guardar el regalo de Nick, y como siempre fue con su amigo recepcionista para ver si había algo nuevo de lo que enterarse-

—Hola Ben— lo saludo con su usual sonrisa a lo que el felino correspondió-.

—Hola Judy ¿Cómo estas esta linda mañana?

—De maravilla, solo tengo que esperar a que llegue Nick…—le dice mientras mira a la entrada-.

—Oh, bueno…de hecho Nick… él… ya llego—le comento mientras se rascaba la nuca con algo de incomodidad-.

— ¿Ah sí? — pregunto algo incrédula pues nunca le había ganado en llegar temprano—Entonces me voy, luego nos vemos—se despidió mientras se dirigía deprisa a donde su amigo de seguro estaría, preparándose un café, con cierta rapidez-.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto mientras trataba de comprender las rápidas palabras de la coneja—No espera…No creo que sea buena…—pero fue inútil ella se había alejado más rápido de lo que creía y no lo escucho—Espero que con ella sea diferente—comento al aire mientras suspiraba-.

Judy llego a la sala donde estaban las cafeteras y efectivamente no se equivocó, solo le basto con entrar y efectivamente vio un increíblemente atractivo pelaje rojizo y unas puntiagudas orejas.

Se aproximó al zorro animadamente— ¡Buenos días Nick! —lo saludo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, sin embargo la reacción del vulpino la desconcertó mucho-.

—Hola—le dijo muy apenas volteándola a ver de reojo y con un tono indiferente-.

—Nick… ¿Estas bien? —ese tipo de actitud no era la du su compañero, no era la de aquel ser que conocía-.

—Claro—le dijo sin mirarla y enseguida comenzar a alejarse-.

—Pero…—más no sirvió de nada pues el zorro la ignoro deliberadamente sin mirarla o darle unos buenos días, nada, simplemente salió como si no hubiera nadie más ahí-.

Judy simplemente trato de comprender la extraña actitud de su amigo, unos días antes era algo inusual, pero era completamente normal si se le comparaba con hoy. Igualmente lo siguió pues era obvio que estaba preocupada por él.

Nada podía ser más extraño, que ese día, pues una vez que lo alcanzo este no le dirigió la palabra a ella o nadie para ser más preciso. La expresión de su rostro era muy diferente, no sonreía, cosa en extremo rara en él, pues nunca quitaba esa mueca socarrona y vivaz. Su faz era la de alguien completamente desconectado a los demás, como si un gran, solido e impenetrable muro de hielo rodeara a Nick y nadie lo pudiera cruzar. Si llegaba a hablar era para cosas que fueran absolutamente necesarias y cuando lo hacía su voz sonaba carente de toda emoción al igual que fría.

Ese día les toco realizar informes por lo que ambos estarían encerrados en su cubículo todo el turno, ambos compartían uno ya que al igual que con las sillas cabían cómodamente por su pequeño tamaño. Pero eso no ayudo para nada a Judy. Era como si de un momento a otro fueran de nuevo aquella oficial de policía y el ruin estafador, pues el silencio que se produjo entre ambos era realmente sofocante e incómodo, o por lo menos para Judy lo era, el muro que Nick había puesto alrededor de su ser era tan grande que ni ella podía cruzarlo. En más de una ocasión trato de iniciar una conversación para aligerar el ambiente, pero Nick no cooperaba en lo más mínimo, cortaba toda comunicación con frases ásperas y contundentes hasta que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que él no estaba dispuesto a hablar. Era la actitud más extraña en alguien en el día de su cumpleaños. Finalmente ya habían pasado varias horribles horas, o por lo menos para la coneja, de labor y ya había empezado a sentir hambre. Por lo que decidió que iría a comprar algo para el desayuno.

—Nick… voy a ir a comprar algo—le aviso mientras se levantaba-.

—Bien—le contesto sin quitar la vista de los papeles-.

— ¿Quieres algo? — le ofreció-.

—No tengo hambre-.

Judy simplemente dio un suspiro mudo mientras bajaba sus orejas. Algo estaba mal ese día.

Tardo unos minutos menos de lo que creía y ya casi entraba en su cubículo, solo que por puro instinto decidió asomarse primero dentro para ver si el zorro aún estaba igual que cuando se fue. Si aún se hallaba sentado, pero ya no estaba trabajando, ambas patas delanteras estaban lánguidas a sus costados y su cabeza gacha igual que sus orejas. Vio cómo su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y sus garras se cerraban en puños con fuerza. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia mientras daba inhalaciones profundas, claro signo de que buscaba serenarse, sus garras volvieron a abrirse y suspiro. Judy decidió regresar unos pasos y aproximarse con más ruido para que el escuchara. Y funciono pues cuando entro realmente esta vez el vulpino se encontraba como si nunca se hubiera movido de cuando ella salió.

—Toma te traje esto—le dice en tono bajo mientras deja en su mesa un vaso-.

—Te dije…—comenzó a decir más fue cortado por ella-.

—Lo sé, pero no es saludable que te saltes alimentos, podrías enfermar—le dice en un susurro—.

Nick observa el vaso dejado por su compañera, los reconocía, era un batido, un batido especial de mora extra grande, sus favoritos.

—Pero si no lo quieres igual puedes tirarlo—le dijo ella mientras se giraba para volver a su escritorio, más una garra en su hombro la detuvo con suavidad-.

— ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?...Gracias—le dijo cálidamente-.

Por primera vez en el día la voz del vulpino no sonó fría, pero tampoco se escuchó de manera normal, su tono era diferente, uno algo tambaleante, y ella solo había escuchado un tono ligeramente similar en él una sola vez…

—De nada—exclamo suavemente mientras posaba su pata sobre aquella que estaba en su hombro-.

El propio Nick, quien había iniciado el contacto lo rompió a los pocos segundos regresando a sus labores, pero solo fue eso y nada más. El zorro volvió a encerrarse nuevamente. Gracias al reflejo que ofrecía la base de una lámpara podía verlo, lo vio tomar el batido, por lo menos no había rechazado su pequeño detalle, sin embargo observo que su pulso era algo inestable. Definitivamente algo estaba muy mal.

En fin, por primera vez desde que empezó a trabajar como una autentica policía, servidora de la ley, Judy agradeció el final de su turno. Sin embargo esa sensación poco le duro, pues en cuanto se distrajo unos momentos para guardar unas cosas y entregar los informes al Jefe Bogo, Nick había desaparecido. En cuanto corroboro su ausencia salió disparada para ver si lograba alcanzarlo, era brutalmente obvio que no estaba bien y sentía la necesidad de no dejarlo solo. Podía ir a buscarlo directamente por el camino a su apartamento, pero algo le decía que él iría primero todos lados menos ahí primero. Por lo que aprovechando la vista despejada que ofrecía el frente de la comisaria pudo ver una mancha de pelaje rojizo.

En lugar de alcanzarlo decidió que lo mejor sería seguirlo, ya que ahora podía ver que su querido amigo se encontraba tenso y evadía el contacto visual con todo mundo, no lograba ver su expresión pero estaba segura que se encontraba triste, sus orejas lo delataban, Nick no era de estar triste, esa era razón más que suficiente para seguirlo y descubrir de una vez por todas que le pasaba para que estuviera así el día de su cumpleaños. Si él no se lo decía ella lo averiguaría sola…

Lo siguió durante un tiempo sin ver realmente hacia qué lugar se quería dirigir, por su parte Nick no se detenía, su andar era constante, nunca sospechando de la mirada violeta que se cernía sobre su ser. Hasta que finalmente Judy lo vio hacer una única parada, se detuvo en un puesto callejero atendido por una joven gacela, compro un bello y fresco ramo de flores, el escogió cada una de las plantas cerciorándose de comprar las más hermosas. Cuando el ramo estuvo hecho la dependiente se lo entrego al zorro, quien inmediatamente pago. Fue ahí que desde que salió del trabajo la coneja pudo ver de nuevo la cara de su amigo. Su expresión era nostálgica y distante. Nuevamente el vulpino se puso en marcha esta vez afianzándose a las flores en sus patas y tras él la coneja que ahora se encontraba aún más confundida que antes.

(Escuchar la canción Angel of mercy—Black Label Society)

Simplemente no tenía nada de sentido lo que veía, o no lo tenía hasta que por fin vio el destino del zorro, jamás pudo haberse imaginado esto…aunque viéndolo desde otro ángulo, nunca le cruzo por la mente esta posibilidad…

Nick había entrado al cementerio de la ciudad.

Solo caminaba, el rumbo lo conocía bien, a pesar de los años en los que nunca se paró ahí de nuevo, en su anterior cumpleaños, el número 32, también hubiera ido, lo habría hecho, pero en ese entonces apenas y había entrado a la academia, por primera vez en años se sentía digno, sentía que por fin volvía tener la cara para presentarse en ese lugar. Por fin podría tenerla de frente de nuevo…

Eventualmente sus patas lo llevaron hasta donde lo requería, por una vez…

Dejaría salir todo lo que por años se guardó, haría lo que no hacía desde aquel día…

Después de salir de su impresión inicial, la cual fue mucha y duró bastante, Judy se encamino al interior, francamente ahora no sabía que pensar, o que es lo que se puede encontrar, pero su corazón la instaba a continuar, así que haciéndole caso se dedicó a encontrar a su amigo. Para cuando lo encontró…la escena que vio…simplemente le rompió el corazón.

Ahí se hallaba Nick, de rodillas y con las patas delanteras también apoyadas en el suelo, literalmente estaba derrumbado… Frente a una lápida. Judy se acercó insegura temiendo ver algo que no le incumbía, estar en un lugar que no era donde ella debía de estar. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente tuvo que ahogar un grito, se llevó ambas patas al hocico al comprenderlo todo… en la tumba se podía leer la siguiente inscripción.

"Elena Wilde Amada Madre"

Era la madre de Nick la que yacía sepultada en ese lugar, pero no solo era eso, también se podían apreciar la fecha del cumpleaños de ella, como la de su deceso…la cual era ese mismo día…

—Nick…—de sus pequeños labios apenas logro salir su nombre en un susurro, pero el silencio del lugar ayudo a que el zorro lo escuchara pese a su bajo volumen-.

Nick giro lentamente la cabeza no creyendo en la voz que escucho. Pero lo que vio la coneja, lo que Judy vio. Le rompió el corazón, la mirada de Nick, en aquellas esmeraldas que tanto adoraba ver, estaba pintado el dolor, el sufrimiento, desde hace mucho tiempo que no veía todo lo que escondía el zorro dentro de su corazón con tanto recelo. Se había despojado de la máscara que mostraba al mundo quedando completamente vulnerable.

Se acercó a Nick lentamente, este la veía expectante como si aún no creyera. Cuando estuvo a su lado puso una pata en su hombro.

—Judy…—la llamo con voz temblorosa hasta que hizo algo que la coneja nunca espero-.

La abrazo con desesperación mientras rompía en llanto. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron el zorro se quebró frente a la coneja. Llorando desconsolado como un niño. Ella no sabía que hacer quería llorar junto a él, la situación la sobrepasaba, pero no podía hacerlo, Nick buscaba apoyo, buscaba fuerza, y la quería encontrar en ella. Cuantas veces él no se había encargado de consolarla, de darle fuerzas, esperanza cuando lo creía todo perdido. Muchas, eso era seguro, era hora de hacer lo mismo por él, ahora le tocaba a ella ser su roca, su base al mundo. Rodeo a Nick con sus patas en un abrazo protector ante los posibles recuerdos que este de seguro veía en su mente.

—Déjalo salir Nick—le susurro con dulzura—Que el dolor salga…estoy aquí contigo—pronto comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del vulpino con cariño-.

Y Nick le hizo caso, por primera vez en veinte años lloro, lloro y dejo su dolor salir, como aquella ocasión en la que regreso después de esa horrible experiencia con los exploradores y lloro en el regazo de su madre. Pues ahora, otra vez, tenía quien lo consolara, quien lo protegiera del mundo, tenía a Judy. A su Judy.


	7. Un cálida Esperanza

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Primero gracias por el apoyo. Enserio no creí que agradara a muchas personas. Ahora lo que pasa con el enfoque respecto a Nick, debo admitir que se que nada cambia más a alguien, que no sea una perdida traumatica de un ser querido. Así que decidi hacer eso con Nick para explicar su forma de ser al inicio de la película. Para que entiendan el concepto del como se siente internamente espero plasmarlo bien.

 **...**

Judy se quedó ahí con Nick llorando en su pecho mientras este la abrazaba con desesperación como si temiera que en cualquier momento pudiera desvanecerse en el aire. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en esa posición? ¿Quién sabe? Realmente no le importaba, ni le interesaba saber. Lo único que importaba era Nick, que estuviera bien, que le permitiera a esas heridas sanar, que dejara de sufrir, pues no se lo merecía, ya había sufrido mucho.

Por su parte Nick, había perdido la noción del tiempo, nunca creyó que Judy lo seguiría, que lo encontrara. Pero le agradecía infinitamente a la vida por habérsela encontrado, todo ese día había sentido frio, el frio sufrimiento, sus gélidas garras sobre su ser provocando más y más dolor. Y ahora estar entre esas cálidas y suaves patitas le daban un calor tan reconfortante, alejaban el dolor, traían la paz a su corazón, le devolvían la vida que una vez había creído perdida, aquella parte de su ser que pensaba que estaba muerta. Le traían el consuelo tan anhelado por su alma.

Finalmente Judy sintió como el llanto iba cediendo, la respiración de Nick poco a poco se normalizaba, lo peor había pasado. Más el abrazo nunca se rompió. Nick se mantenía junto a Judy, su cabeza reposaba sobre el pecho de ella mientras esta seguía acariciando su pelaje buscando calmarlo. Judy ve el cielo notando que se hace tarde, sabe que no puede dejar a Nick solo, no en ese estado tan…indefenso. Por lo que con suma delicadeza vira la cabeza del zorro haciendo que se miren a los ojos, en su mirada ya no hay sufrimiento, si no incertidumbre, igual que un cachorro desamparado.

—Es hora de ir a casa Nick—le susurra-.

Nick ve a Judy, baja la mirada unos momentos hasta que asiente—Está bien—aprueba mientras empieza a separarse lentamente de aquella sensación cálida de protección y dirige su atención nuevamente a la tumba—Adiós mamá—suelta suprimiendo un nudo en su garganta-.

Comienza el proceso de ponerse de pie nuevamente, sus patas traseras estaban algo entumidas por la posición en la que se encontraba anteriormente, finalmente con algo de inestabilidad de por medio logro incorporarse, voltea a ver y ahí se encuentra su amiga, su incondicional y querida zanahorias, a su Judy. Ella le tiende la pata mientras sonríe de manera dulce, vuelve a tomar la maleta que había dejado en el piso, él se aproxima los escasos pasos que los separan, en cuanto están lo suficientemente cerca ella sujeta su pata de manera conciliadora mientras comienza a guiarlo para comenzar su camino a la salida, pero él se detiene a los pocos pasos, para darle una última mirada al lugar de descanso del único ser que durante mucho, mucho tiempo fue la única quien realmente se interesó por él, claro, hasta que llego Judy a su vida veinte años después.

Con toda la calma del mundo ambos salieron de aquel pacifico lugar. Judy en ningún momento soltó la pata de Nick y este nunca se separó demasiado de ella, se encaminaron al hogar del zorro en un silencio necesario, o por lo menos necesario por parte de Nick quien necesitaba lidiar con muchas emociones reprimidas a lo largo de los años. Judy lo comprendía lo mejor que podía, agradecía infinitamente tener a un a sus padres con ella, pero no podía ni imaginarse lo que el pobre vulpino estaría sintiendo justo en esos momentos, literalmente ella lo llevaba de la mano a su casa pues este parecía ausente del mundo y con justa razón se repetía en la cabeza de la lepórida. En fin con media hora de camino llegaron a su destino. Entraron al complejo y subieron hasta alcanzar la morada del zorro, entraron, Judy se encargó de cerrar la puerta tras ella y se dirigió al sofá para que Nick se sentara, pero antes decidió que lo mejor sería que su compañero se pusiera algo más cómodo.

—Nick…—lo llama con suavidad— ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte? —le indica mientras señala con la cabeza la habitación de él-.

Nick asiente sin emitir sonido alguno y se adentra en su cuarto para quitarse el uniforme.

Inmediatamente Judy se ve a sí misma, mientras pensaba, hasta que llego a una decisión con respecto a lo que haría. Lo mejor era que ella se quedara ahí por esa noche, su preocupación por Nick era mucha, no correría el riesgo de dejarlo solo con un millón de pensamientos sombríos, no, lo mejor es que tuviera a alguien quien se cerciorara de que no hiciera algo estúpido por culpa de tantas emociones juntas. Ella se quedaría y lo cuidaría, tal vez para mañana por la mañana ya estaría mejor, su tiempo de mayor necesidad era ese y no lo dejaría afrontarlo solo. Se metió al baño para ver que podía hacer, lo mejor era que ella también se pusiera algo más cómodo que el uniforme, el problema es que no tenía ropa, bueno algo de ingenio bastaría. Se quitó las muñequeras, seguidamente procedió a quitarse el chaleco, después siguió el cinturón y las tobilleras, finalmente procedió a quitarse la camisa azul del uniforme solo quedando en la ceñida camiseta color blanco que siempre se colocaba debajo el uniforme, luego miro la maleta que había llevado consigo, rogo a todo lo que se le ocurrió no haber sacado todo de la última vez que la uso y por suerte no lo hizo, ahí encontró un short de color rosa, no era un mallon como hubiera preferido pero peor era nada, termino de cambiarse y se miró una última vez, camiseta ceñida y un short que apenas le cubría más de la mitad de los muslos, no estaba tan mal, considerando que tenía ropa aún más pequeña, se miraba muy decente. Guardo todo lo demás y salió nuevamente a la sala. Nick aun no salía por lo que se fue a sentar al sofá a esperar a que saliera. Unos minutos después salió al fin. Nick vestía un short color negro y una playera simple color azul. Con paso lento se dirigió nuevamente al mueble donde tomo asiento mientras miraba el piso. Judy únicamente se puso de pie para así quedar a su altura y se dirigió a él.

— ¿Estas un poco mejor? —le pregunta con voz suave-.

—No sé—fue su única respuesta y de las únicas palabras que había dicho en un buen rato, pero igual era suficiente para entre ver mejor su estado, su voz aun salía desbalanceada-.

Judy únicamente camino sobre el mueble hasta quedar al lado de él y lo abrazo con cuidado— ¿Es por esto que no celebras tú cumpleaños verdad? —le pregunta sin romper el contacto-.

La pregunta de la coneja fue suficiente para poner tenso al cuerpo del zorro— ¿C-C-Como…?—trato de articular pero ella se le adelanto-.

— ¿Lo supe? —Adivina—Eso no importa, lo importante es que no estás solo… dime ¿Quieres hablar de esto? —Se separa un poco para que puedan verse a los ojos-.

Nick la mira y luego ve lo que trae puesto ahora— ¿T-T-Te quedaras esta noche?

—Te lo dije, no estás solo.

—Es… Es… Es una historia no muy feliz—le revela un tanto inseguro-.

—Y me la quieres decir—le dijo sin presionarlo, dándole a entender que no estaba obligado a hablar y que si así lo deseaba era libre de mantenerlo guardado-.

—Todo…—soltó un suspiro—Todo empezó desde… desde el incidente con los exploradores…lo que ellos me hicieron, esa noche regrese a casa llorando, mamá se dio cuenta de cómo venia, simplemente entre y me encerré en mi habitación, simplemente lloraba, mi sueño se había convertido en mi pesadilla… pero entonces la puerta se abrió, y ella entro… me pidió que le explicara qué había pasado, por qué había regresado así, lo único que hice, fue, fue llorar más mientras me recargaba en su regazo…nunca tuve el valor de decírselo, jamás lo hice—dice mientras trata de mantenerse lo suficiente sereno para hablar, más su cuerpo no ayudaba pues en su garganta estaba un gran nudo—Poco después, yo, yo ya no era él mismo, en la escuela en todo, simplemente dejo de importarme, me lastimaron, me lastimaron tanto, que, que todo termino. Mamá me preguntaba qué ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Qué le había pasado a su niño? Me metía en problemas, peleas o actos de vandalismo… así habían ido pasando algunos años…me escapaba de la escuela, pasaba mucho tiempo en la calle, fue cuando había empezado a aprender, ha, "a aprender mi naturaleza" —dijo con desprecio mientras recordaba—Hasta, hasta que una vez me… me arrestaron—dijo con pesar y vergüenza—apenas tenía once años, prácticamente era robo…llamaron a mi madre para que me sacara de ahí…la decepción en su mirada, el dolor que vi en sus ojos…la vergüenza que sentí el que ella me viera esposado. Cómo un criminal. Cuando salí, el camino a casa fue silencioso, ella no me miro ni una vez, no me hablo. Estaba tan decepcionada de mí. Y con justa razón.

Después las cosas ya no fueron las mismas… la estaba perdiendo, estaba perdiendo a mi madre. Fue cuando decidí enmendar todo o intentarlo. En la escuela… comencé a ir de nuevo, tome cursos, haría todo para recuperarme y graduarme. Le daría esa sorpresa, rectificaría mi camino. Y lo estaba logrando. Ella nunca supo nada de lo que hacía, pensaba que seguía igual. Hasta que…llego este día.

Me desperté igual que siempre, no esperaba nada, no por cómo me había estado comportando…Pero vaya que me equivoque…Cuando salí. Mamá estaba fuera de mi habitación y me recibió con un abrazo. Y me dijo "feliz cumpleaños Nick" —ante el recuerdo que le traía alegría o que debería de hacerlo le saco más lágrimas, sí, le traía alegría, pero también fue contaminado de la amargura y el sufrimiento— su rostro volvió a ser aquel que desde mi arresto se había esfumado, el desayuno transcurrió cálidamente y antes de que fuera a la escuela me dijo "Espero que esta noche tengas hambre y ganas de pastel" Y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Ese día precisamente tenía varios exámenes, estaba listo para demostrarle que era yo de nuevo.

Más tarde ese mismo yo regresaba a casa, en mis patas sostenía con orgullo las notas de ese día. Calificaciones excelentes, todas y cada una. Mamá estaría orgullosa…—El rostro de Nick se ensombreció mientras su mente lo regresaba a esos instantes— Pero cuando llegue… Una patrulla… una patrulla estaba fuera de la casa… y los oficiales afuera como esperando… Yo, Yo no entendía, simplemente me acerque. Preguntaron si era yo Nicholas Wilde a lo que yo respondí que sí y me dijeron… Qué. Que mamá, había, había muerto—dijo mientras su voz se quebraba—Mi mundo, mi mundo se detuvo, solté los papeles en mis patas, comencé a llorar mientras caía al piso de rodillas, me ayudaron a entrar a la casa y fue cuando entre lágrimas les pedí una explicación. Dijeron que cuando había salido a comprar mi pastel—Negó con la cabeza como si aun después de tanto no le encontrara sentido o no lo entendiera aun— un accidente en una intersección. No pudieron hacer nada. Simplemente de un día a otro, yo, yo estaba solo, quien fue el único ser que se preocupó por mí, quien era la única quien me quiso alguna vez, quien no veía un simple zorro embustero y criminal. Ya no estaba—Su voz por escasos segundos se colmó de ira en la última frase mientras lo recordaba nítidamente— Simplemente era yo solo contra el mundo cuando apenas tenía doce. Luego vi todo, todo lo que me esforcé, todo lo que hice para ser alguien mejor. Y ¿esa fue mi recompensa? ¿Eso es lo que me gane? Fue cuando comprendí que de nada serbia ser alguien bueno cuando no tienes una recompensa…Si a los buenos les pasa eso, yo ya no quería eso. Si querían volverme un monstro, sería el peor.

—Fue cuando me convertí en lo que conociste…—.

—No digas eso—le dice al borde del llanto—Nick, siempre has sido bueno…

—No—niega mientras lloraba y se abrazaba más a la coneja—Soy un delincuente… Y mi madre se fue pensando en lo mismo…—soltó con pesar—No soy más que un vil estafador.

—No, no pienses en eso—le dice cuando las lágrimas empiezan a fluir por su rostro—Estoy segura que ella lo sabía, sabía que eras un buen chico, y aun ahora lo sabe—le comenta mientras lo acaricia por detrás de las orejas—Desde algún lugar, ella te observa, te ve, y te sigue cuidando. Y estoy muy segura que cuando te puse esa placa en tu pecho, nunca pudo haberse sentido más orgullosa de ti.

— ¿Tú crees? —le pregunta entre sollozos—La vida me ha arrebatado todo. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Por qué me castigaron de esa manera?

—Nick, la vida…la vida no nos pone retos u obstáculos que no podamos cruzar o superar, mira hasta dónde has llegado. Mira lo que has conseguido. Tu mamá, Elena—Sonrió al decirle aquel nombre que Nick no había escuchado en tanto— Debe de estar tan orgullosa de ti. Y siempre lo estuvo y lo estará. Y Nick, recuerda y tenlo muy presente…todos, todos estamos en un tren, en el tren de la vida, y cerca de nosotros pueden haber seres que nos acompañan, y a nuestro lado se sienta alguien muy querido. Pero conforme pasa el tiempo, aunque no nos guste, algunos tienen que bajar, les tocaba bajar en esa estación y mientras unos bajan otros suben—Comienza a citar mientras pega su mejilla con la del vulpino y sus lágrimas se juntan—Incluso llegara el día en que ese asiento a tu lado se vacié, pero alguien más llegara para que no estés solo. Porque nunca lo estarás Nick, me entiendes. Así es el camino de la vida y recuerda que el momento para bajar de ese tren también llega para ti, bajaras y veras en esa estación a todos y cada uno de los que conociste esperándote y darte la bienvenida, entre risas y sonrisas te unirás a ellos—cita con clara dificultad para hablar entre el mar de sentimientos pero igualmente dispuesta a hacer verle a Nick que ella está ahí para él—Y no importa si yo también tengo que bajar algún día, recuerda que hasta ese momento estaré contigo como tú lo estás conmigo. Siempre estaré para ti Nick, en las buenas y en las malas yo estaré contigo. Y no te abandonare, te lo prometo y te lo Juro, No estarás solo mientras yo esté aquí.

—Gracias…Judy gracias—le dice con infinito alivio-.

Ambos se quedan en ese abrazo. Nick buscando protección contra los demonios de su pasado, aquellos seres abstractos que están en el fondo de su ser y que en muchos casos llevan su rostro, nunca dejando descansar su mente que a la larga se fatiga. Y Judy brindando la seguridad que él necesita para continuar, para continuar luchando. Nick continuo con el llanto, estaba cansado, cansado de fingir estar bien, cansado de llevar la máscara, cansado de ser el fuerte, sentía que ya no podía más, de estar solo los deseos de terminar lo que según él es una serie de eventos que culminan en sufrimiento, que muchos denominaban vida, para él sería lo más factible ¿Cuánto se quedaron así? No lo saben. Pero el cansancio poco a poco va haciendo acto de presencia en ellos. Y ¿Cómo no? Si el último par de horas han sido muy agobiantes, como igualmente drenadoras emocionalmente. Judy siente como la respiración de Nick se calma, escucha como su corazón deja de latir frenéticamente, se estaba calmando, se estaba recuperando. Ve la hora en el pequeño reloj de pared de la sala, aun es algo temprano, pero se siente demasiado cansada y estima que Nick estará igual, sino es que hasta peor. Por lo que suavemente se separa del abrazo, para ver el rostro de un agotado zorro.

—Creo que es momento de ir a dormir—le dice con algo de cansancio en la voz-.

Baja del mueble y toma de la mano al zorro para instarlo a levantarse. Una vez que lo logra, lo encamina a su habitación y abre la puerta de la misma.

—Ahora ve y acuéstate…—le dice mientras se hace a un lado para que entre-.

Nick da algunos pasos al interior sin decir nada.

—Descansa Nick—le dice antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse a la sala de nuevo, pero una garra e su hombro la detiene-.

— ¿Adónde vas? —le pregunta con una voz apenas funcional-.

—Al sofá—le dice sin mayor explicación-.

—Por favor…No quiero estar solo…No te vayas—prácticamente suplico, desde hace mucho que no se sentía tan desorientado, tan indefenso, sabía que no estaba del todo bien lo que le imploraba a Judy pero en esos momentos no le importaba, luego vería que hacer-.

Judy lo volteo a ver en su totalidad, por primera vez desde que lo conoció, vio a Nick inseguro y temeroso. No pudiendo negarse solo dio media vuelta y entro con él, la cama era matrimonial y lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos se diera cuenta ya estaban acostados. Nick se voltea y ve a Judy, sus ojos entrecerrados lo observan estando siempre al pendiente de él. Era obvio que ella no se dormiría hasta que él lo hiciera primero. Cosa que no tardaría en hacer, estaba realmente cansado.

—Gracias…—murmuro, palabra que llamo la atención de Judy, pues su agudo oído fue capaz de captar sus palabras a la perfección—Gracias por estar conmigo.

Judy ve como Nick de a poco se queda dormido y por alguna razón esas palabras, las últimas palabras la hacen sentir… sentir tan bien—Siempre estaré para ti Nick—le susurra al dormido zorro, esperando unos momentos más para confirmar que él ya se haya dormido profundamente, no se dejaría caer en el sueño sin estar segura de que ya no se despertara, cuando lo confirma se deja llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Una nueva mañana iniciaba. Judy, era despertada gracias a su reloj biológico, que le decía que ya era hora de levantarse para prepararse e irse a la comisaria. Sin embargo era más temprano de lo usual una media hora. Pero por primera vez, desde que se volvió policía y está en Zootopia, por primera vez no se quería levantar, no quería moverse ni abrir los ojos, por primera vez decía en su cabeza cinco minutos más sin importar que otras veces ya se había levantado a las 5:00 am. Se sentía tan bien, en una posición que nunca había experimentado pero que hacía que se sintiera en los mismísimos campos elíseos, realmente tenía el extraño deseo de seguir por lo menos en la misma posición. Con todo el trabajo del mundo logro abrir los ojos pronto descubrió el porqué de su deseo. Cercana a ella se encontró con una pantalla de pelaje rojizo coas que solo la hace sonreír un poco mientras va comprendiendo, Nick dormía con una expresión tranquila en el rostro al parecer su alma logro calmarse pues incluso había una pequeña pero clara sonrisa. Y de alguna manera… bueno, lo más probable es que se hallan movido durante la noche. Ella se encontraba entre las patas del zorro, quien la sostenía en un delicado abrazo, prácticamente estaba recostada en su hombro. Es como si el macho no tuviera intenciones de dejarla ir o que alguien se la robara.

Con razón no quería moverse, la calidez que le brindaba el cuerpo de Nick era tan agradable y porque negarlo, en más de una ocasión fantaseo con dormir a su lado. Claro, le hubiera gustado que tal evento se diera en mejores condiciones, los recuerdos de la noche anterior asaltaron su cabeza, la imagen del vulpino completamente destrozado, eso le rompió el corazón, sabía que la vida de Nick no había sido fácil, pero nunca espero eso, nunca se lo imagino. Ahora lo comprendía mejor, él porque de ese aire de amargura que lo rodeaba cuando recién lo conoció, con semejante vida, era un milagro que Nick no se hubiera tratado de suicidar antes, prácticamente aún era un niño y se había quedado solo contra el mundo, ¿Cómo salió del estado maniaco-depresivo? La respuesta era fácil, Nick era más fuerte que nadie que hubiera conocido, más fuerte que ella. Pero ayer todo lo supero. El remordimiento con el paso de los años y el arrepentimiento los superaron, por lo que le conto, este siendo su primer cumpleaños como policía, como alguien de trabajo honrado, provechoso que lo podía hacer sentir orgullo como el que le hubiera causado ser un explorador y su madre nunca lo vio, no estuvo en su graduación de la academia, en la ceremonia cuando le pusieron la placa, viendo a sí misma, ella era muy afortunada, pero después una oleada de culpa la asalto, ¿Cuántas veces no le dijo a Nick sobre su propia graduación? De sus padres ahí viéndola, ¿Cuántas anécdotas familiares no le conto? De seguro con cada una le causó daño, un pinchazo a su corazón al recordarle eso que perdió tan abruptamente. Con tan solo ese pensamiento siente como su corazón se estruja. Pero todo mejoraría, se recordó a sí misma, ahora ella había llegado a su vida y se encargaría de aminorar el dolor, pues sabía que este nunca desaparecería por lo fuerte del lazo que la muerte se llevó, se encargaría de intentar hacerlo feliz y sobre todo que ya no este solo. Se encargaría de amarlo, pues aquel zorro astuto tiene su corazón y tal parece que lo tiene por completo. Sin importar que Nick sienta o no lo mismo que ella por él. Lo ayudaría, pues al final aunque le puedan romper el corazón, si él es feliz seria la suficiente retribución. Ahora ve que ella tuvo la vida fácil a comparación de Nick y ahora ella se encargara de ayudarlo, de hacerlo feliz, que sea feliz.

Ya era momento de levantarse, alguien se merecía un desayuno especial y si se apresuraba lo podría terminar. Pero antes de comenzar la tarea de salir de entre las patas de Nick no pudo evitar pegarse más a él mientras lo abrazaba por última vez. Acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla, después otro y otro más. Cuando termino el tercer beso en su mejilla, no pudo evitarlo, sabía que estaba mal pero simplemente era algo que anhelaba con el corazón y con lo que esperaba transmitirle algo. De manera sutil y superficial coloco sus labios sobre los de Nick, en un beso inexperto que trataba de transmitir el amor que sentía por él y con el que trataría de sanar sus heridas. Cuando despego sus labios de los del macho estaba muy sonrojada nunca imagino el robarle un beso pero no podía decir que se arrepentía. Con cuidado se separó y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido salió de la habitación…


	8. Cambio de pagina

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Bien primeramente déjenme agradecer a todos los que han dejado su comentario, enserio su apoyo me ayuda mucho la cantidad de apoyo, nunca creía que llamaría tanto la atención, enserio esto lo hice solo para ver a quien le podría llamar mi oscura visión de este mundo dejando de lado el ambiente pacífico que se retrató en la película. Me gusta mucho el drama como pudieron notar en los capítulos pasados. Así que espero les guste esta nueva parte de la historia. Aquí los dejo con esto.

…

Nick se hallaba dormido, por primera vez en fechas póstumas a su cumpleaños había dormido en paz, con una tranquilidad que se le hacía casi irreal. Más sin embargo una serie de suaves sacudidas fueron más que suficientes para sacarlo de su mundo onírico que por primera vez no tenía pesadillas. Se giró con lentitud y lo primero que vio fueron un par de largas orejas de pelaje gris, seguidas de un dulce rostro, que no hizo más que traerle una pequeña sonrisa al rostro, gracias a ella su humor había cambiado mucho, pudo controlarse mejor y tenía un control emocional mayor que hace veinticuatro horas.

—Buenos días Nick—lo saludo con una sonrisa al ver su rostro más normal, ella ya se había vestido, aunque no se colocó el uniforme en su totalidad, solo se había puesto la camisa y los pantalones dejando de lado el chaleco y accesorios-.

—Buenos días Zanahorias—Sí, su humor mejoro por un margen drástico, sacar el veneno de su alma lo ayudo mucho— ¿Qué hora es? —le pregunta mientras se sienta-.

—Temprano aun— le aclara— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunto preocupada-.

Sonriendo un poco más al ver la preocupación por él—Mejor…Gracias…—le dice mientras inclina la cabeza-.

—No es…—pero fue interrumpida-.

—No, me refiero por todo, gracias por haber estado conmigo ayer—le dice mientras la ve a los ojos—No sé qué hubiera hecho de haber estado solo…Gracias por estar ahí para mí.

—Nick…tu siempre has estado cuando te necesito, nunca me dejaste… cuando me quebraba tú te encargabas de darme la fuerza, de seguir adelante…Y yo haré lo mismo por ti. Siempre podrás contar conmigo.

—Y no sabes cuánto significa para mí —le dijo mientras le mostraba una de las sonrisas más sinceras en su haber-.

— ¿Quieres desayunar? —le pregunta mientras desviaba un poco la mirada, aun le avergonzaba un poco el pequeño beso que le robo-.

—De hecho, si…—ahora que lo pensaba con claridad el día de ayer no había ingerido nada, nada aparte del batido que Judy amablemente le compro, y mentiría si dijera que no tiene hambre, en ese punto se comería lo que sea, rayos incluso se comería el pasto enlatado que venden para las cabras-.

—Perfecto, ven—le insta a pararse de la cama, lo cual Nick hace unos segundos después—Espera —lo interrumpe antes de que de un par de pasos—Cierra los ojos-.

Ante tal solicitud el zorro alza una ceja, mientras su instinto le dice que hay algo más ahí— ¿Por? —Pregunta con un tinte de desconfianza-.

—Porque es una sorpresa, así que no más preguntas y has lo que te digo…por favor—le dice lo último con un tono cómico-suplicante-.

—Está bien, pero no me gustan mucho las sorpresas—le advierte en caso de ser algo raro-.

—Esta te gustara—le confirma mientras espera que cierre los ojos-.

Sin más remedio Nick accede a cerrar sus ojos, cuando Judy confirma que el vulpino no ve absolutamente nada, se aproxima a él y lo toma de la pata derecha para comenzar a guiarlo con rumbo a su destino.

—No vayas a hacer que me golpee—le advierte con un tono juguetón. Sí, Judy es la única que es capaz de restablecer su humor por lo que puede observar en esos momentos-.

—Nunca lo haría—le contesta en el mismo tono, feliz de que el trago amargo pasara de mejor manera de lo que previo-.

Conforme más caminaban la nariz de Nick detectaba un aroma, un aroma dulce, dulce y que lograba que comenzara a babear a mares por lo delicioso que era. Hasta que Judy lo hizo parar, soltó su pata y le hablo.

—Abre los ojos—le dijo como última instrucción-.

En cuanto Nick abrió los ojos, estos se expandieron a toda su capacidad. Frente a él estaba su mesa, con un plato que contenía una enorme pila de panqueques, los cuales estaban servidos con acompañamiento de una generosa porción de jarabe, crema batida, así como algo de jalea y unos cuantos frutos entre los que estaban, moras, frambuesas, fresas y duraznos. A la par una taza de lo que creía era chocolate con más crema coronándolo y un jugo de naranja al lado contrario.

—Sé que tal vez no te traiga recuerdos muy gratos—comenzó—Pero no puedo pasar una fecha tan importante como lo es tu cumpleaños y dejar que pase como un triste y amargo recuerdo, estoy segura que no lo celebrabas por el dolor que te trae consigo, pero hay que dejar el pasado atrás, para que puedas tener un futuro, claro, si es que aceptas, no te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras—termino de explicar mientras ponía las patas en su espalda esperando el veredicto de su amigo, sabía que él podía negarse y no lo culparía si lo hiciera, pero una parte de ella aún tenía esperanza de que pudiera salvarse esa parte de él, lo que una vez fue.

Nick solo procesaba las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Veinte años, veinte años era lo que llevaba sin celebrar su cumpleaños, ese día prefería pasarlo en total aislación en la soledad que había hecho su amiga, su amiga que igual lo lastimaba. ¿Cuántos años no soñó con una fiesta, con una celebración? Pero siempre que lo hacía se encontraba el mismo problema, estaba solo o simplemente su amargura no lo dejaba ver más allá, pero ahora ahí estaba lo que tanto anhelo durante sus primeros años por su cuenta, una oportunidad. Elena, su madre siempre quiso que fuera feliz, siempre busco la manera de llevarle una sonrisa a la cara, sin importar nada siempre busco su bienestar, a pesar de su situación económica nunca le falto nada, quería que fuera un buen muchacho y sobre todo feliz. Y no dejaría que todo su sacrificio se fuera a la basura, no una segunda vez…

—Sabes—inicio con voz neutra—El pasado no me trae buenos recuerdos, eso lo aseguro, no por lo menos en las últimas dos décadas—dijo con total amargura en su voz desilusionando un poco a Judy—Pero…—Este cambio de forma total—No significa que el futuro tenga que ser igual—se volteo en dirección a la coneja y se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura—Tal vez no sea tan tarde—le dice al tiempo que estira sus patas delanteras invitándola a un abrazo-.

Sus ojos brillan de la emoción al escuchar esas palabras y se lanza hacia él para brindarle el abrazo que tanto quiso darle—No lo es… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Nick!

—Gracias a Ti creo que lo podrían volver a ser—le dice al tiempo que la rodea con sus patas-.

—Vamos…—Le dice al tiempo que se separa de él—El desayuno de enfría—ella se sentía tan bien por Nick, estaba dispuesto a intentar dejar el dolor atrás-.

De un momento a otro, ambos animales estaban sentados a la mesa mientras degustaban el dulce desayuno hecho por la coneja, obviamente la porción de Judy era de menor volumen que la de Nick, a quien le había servido extra, detalle que el vulpino agradecía enormemente, pero una duda surgió en su cabeza.

—Y si puedo preguntar—inicio con la boca llena—De donde salió todo esto, yo no tenía en la cocina lo necesario para preparar esto—hace la observación una vez que trago el bocado que tenía en la boca para enseguida comer más-.

—De hecho no tenías nada a excepción de la jalea y las moras—ella confirma una vez que se había pasado el bocado que comía—Pero agradécele al mini-súper que está en la otra calle, ahí tenían todo lo necesario—le comunica con una enorme sonrisa-.

—Yo…no, no sé qué decir—le dice algo avergonzado-.

—No te preocupes, es algo que hice con gusto-.

Ambos continúan con su desayuno en total tranquilidad, al fin y al cabo aún tenían tiempo y la jefatura les quedaba más cerca. Cuando la lepórida vio que el zorro estaba a punto de levantarse decidió que era el momento.

—Espera un momento Nick…—le dice para detener las acciones de su compañero, y sale corriendo en dirección a la sala de donde toma su pequeña maleta y vuelve con ella a la cocina unos momentos después—Es mejor que te de esto de una vez—le dice al tiempo que la abre y comienza a buscar algo en su interior, enseguida saca un paquete envuelto en papel de estampado de huellas-.

Recibiéndolo un poco incrédulo dada la falta de costumbre—Hay…Za-Za-Zanahorias, no, no debiste-.

Riendo un poco por lo bajo—Solo es un pequeño detalle…anda ábrelo—lo insto-.

Nick enseguida desgarra el papel que envuelve al paquete para encontrarse con algo que lo confunde por unos momentos. Un libro, ¿Un libro? Hasta que se da cuenta que no es un libro. Sino un álbum, un álbum fotográfico. Al abrirlo se da cuenta que algunas páginas del principio estaban vacías, pero cuando llega a la parte media del álbum es donde encuentra la primera seria de imágenes. Fotografías normales, selfies. Algunas son de él cuando estaba en la academia, o unos días antes de entrar a ella, pero en su mayoría son de cuando ya se había graduado comenzado a ejercer su puesto y en una buena parte estaba acompañado, por el mismo ser que le había obsequiado esas imágenes, en una buena parte Judy estaba con él, estaba a su lado, estaba abrazándolo. Los dos juntos y sonriendo. Algunas de esas imágenes estaban en su perfil de Instafur y algunas otras fueron de las que nunca se animó a publicar por ser recuerdos tan "íntimos" al lado de su compañera, pero de las cuales ahora que recordaba ella tenía copias ya que se las había pedido enviara por mensaje.

—Cómo puedes ver—comenzó ella—La puerta de los recuerdos no te lleva solo a lugares malos, también te lleva a lugares felices. Deje el espacio para que al lado de los recuerdos juntos pusieras recuerdos anteriores que te pueden resultar felices, así como igualmente deje el espacio para que agregues los que están por venir.

Cerrando el álbum—Es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mucho tiempo—le dice afectado en su voz pero con palpable felicidad y no mentía, hacía mucho que no recibía un regalo de cumpleaños en toda regla-.

—Qué bueno que te guste-.

Unos momentos después Nick se fue a cambiar, Judy le había sugerido el que faltara si es que en realidad no se sintiera del todo bien, a lo que alego que lo mejor era tener algo que mantuviera su mente ocupada, además no iba a arriesgarse a que a su coneja le pasara algo, después de todo ya era viernes y el sábado era el día libre de ambos.

Bogo había aprendido a la mala que la mejor forma de mantener a Wilde controlado y en cintura era tenerlo cerca de Hopps. Sí, los dos eran muy buenos elementos, al igual que podían compaginar con la mayoría, sin embargo ambos solo mostraban todo su potencial trabajando es ese peculiar equipo que habían formado. Sumándole el hecho de Wilde podía ser problemático, molesto e infantil cuando se lo proponía. Y la única que lo podía hacer comportarse durante todo el tiempo de trabajo era la coneja. Por lo que decidió darles a ambos los mismos días de descanso e incluso vacaciones cuando llegara el momento.

Una vez que salió completamente uniformado vio que su compañera ya se había colocado el resto de los aditamentos de su propio uniforme y lo esperaba pacientemente sentada en el sofá.

— ¿Lista? —Le pregunta mientras ve su teléfono-.

— ¿Seguro que te quieres ir ya?

—Sí, si nos vamos ahora llegaremos unos quince minutos antes del inicio de nuestro turno, que es más o menos tu hora de llegar habitual—le explica al tiempo que se dirige a la puerta y la abre para que la dama salga primero con su respectiva reverencia.

El camino fue tranquilo y algo un poco más silencioso de lo normal, pero los dos necesitaban ese pequeño momento de ensimismamiento, con el pasar del tiempo y las distancias ambos ya estaban frente al recinto, decidieron entrar de una vez donde lograron ver a su compañero felino en la recepción.

—Hola Ben—lo saludo la coneja con su habitual tono de entusiasmo-.

Enseguida voltea y ve al par insignia de la estación. Nuevamente llegando juntos, desde aquella ocasión que llegaron juntos comenzó a sospechar que esos dos ya tenían algo, pero conforme pasaban los siguientes días no pudo confirmarlo, pero algo le decía que había algo más ahí, solo necesitaba saber por medio de alguno de los dos.

—Chicos ¿Cómo les va? —Los saludo con total naturalidad-.

—Pues bien, pero si me disculpan necesito ausentarme un poco—le dijo al par de machos mientras se dirigía en dirección a los sanitarios-.

—Oye Nick—comenzó el felino más fue interrumpido por el zorro-.

—Espera Ben…yo…quiero disculparme—le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con algo de incomodidad-.

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunta un poco confundido-.

—Que lo lamento…yo… ayer estaba actuando como…como un idiota…disculpa.

—Oh no, no te preocupes, nadie está molesto, todos supusimos que deberías tener algún problema-.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, digo, tú no eres así ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, solo… son problemas de hace mucho tiempo…ya estoy mejor…—le dijo, claramente mostrándose renuente a dar mención del tema, cosa que el felino capto de inmediato-.

—Oye Nick, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Le dijo intentando cambiar el tema a su favor-.

—Depende si es algo que pueda o no responder—consintió con una cabezada-.

—Bueno, ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? —soltó lo más casual posible-.

Ladeando la cabeza mientras una de sus rejas bajaba y la otra se mantenía erguida— ¿Yo? —Pregunto confundido—No—negó rotundamente, igual era la verdad, incluso ya llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de las andadas, las últimas fueron algunas compañeras cadetes, durante su estadía en la academia y unas que conoció en su primera semana como oficial. De ahí en fuera ya no había tenía nada que ver con nadie, todo por una razón, una razón tierna y adorable de pelaje gris-.

La respuesta del canino se vio tan real, porque era real…— _"Rayos"_ —pensaba que por fin había pasado—Oh, comprendo-.

—Y ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Curiosidad solamente…como venían a preguntar por ti varias veces antes—era verdad la fama de Nick y su "encanto" le trajeron algunas admiradoras, las cuales el vulpino se encargaba de rechazar-.

—Tal vez—estuvo de acuerdo—pero este galán no está disponible-.

Claro que cuando paso la primera vez, bueno, la mayoría en el departamento son depredadores. En la escuela enseñas cosas básicas como las diferencias entre presas y depredadores. Para nadie es un secreto que los depredadores tienen un increíble olfato, solo un rato después de que terminaran de asignarse los deberes para ese día, Lobato lo fue a buscar diciéndole lo que percibió en aquella curiosa dupla. Poco después se les unió Gruñes, obviamente pensaron que ya habían dormido juntos, ideas que desecharon en la hora del almuerzo, el trato que ambos tenían no había variado en los más mínimo, no parecían una pareja en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Cuando se dieron cuenta suspiraron frustrados, muchos veían el potencial que ambos tenían, el propio Gruñes juraba que había escuchado a Wilde soltar un gruñido y siseo cuando vio a Judy hablando con un conejo reportero que al parecer quería algo más que una entrevista con ella. Y el mismo Garraza vio a la coneja mirar con algo que podría describir como una mirada casi homicida, o si no, por lo menos nada común en un conejo, a una bella zorra ártica que había ido a la estación para arreglar unos asuntos burocráticos que se encontró con el vulpino que estaba de turno y la ayudo como cualquier oficial lo hubiera hecho y ella por su lado hizo algo que algunas hembras hacen, cuando estaba a punto de irse se dirigió de nuevo con Nick y le dio las gracias además de que iniciaron con una pequeña conversación, finalmente estaba por irse pero antes le dio un pequeño papel con su número de teléfono, le dedico una mirada coqueta y se marchó con una sonrisa, Nick solo miro el papel y luego en dirección a la puerta antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo, la mirada de molestia de Judy era evidente pero tan rápido como llego se esfumo fueron escasos segundos los que vio eso y de no haberlo visto por mera casualidad pudo jurar que nunca sucedió, pruebas había, circunstanciales, pero las había. No por nada muchos pensaron que con ellos había algo más. Además estaban los otros hechos, solo los que él conocía, obviamente en la jefatura había una enfermería, esta era utilizada por los oficiales que sufrían una lesión pero que no requerían una hospitalización, los encargados eran una nutria macho y una oveja hembra, los dos amables y simpáticos, también eran sus amigos para variar, en una ocasión el par de enfermeros le comentaron que de aquel dúo siempre tenían que atender al zorro, pues cuando se enfrentaban a una situación peligrosa era él quien sufría el daño, mientras lo atendían le preguntaban el cómo se había lastimado para así llenar su informe y encontraron una curiosa coincidencia, ya sea por descuido o despiste siempre decía algo que involucraba la seguridad de Judy en mínimo una vez. Sí, algo había ahí o podría haber.

Pero al parecer aun no pasaba nada…

—" _O tal vez ya estas apartado"_ —pensó pero se abstuvo de decir, tal vez si alguien interfería lo echaría a perder—Algún día encontraras a la adecuada-.

—" _Ya lo hice"_ Puede que sí, puede que no—voltea ligeramente su mirada y ve a Judy haciéndole señas desde la puerta de la sala de reuniones—Bueno camarada me despido—Hizo un saludo militar y se encamino hacia su coneja-.

Benjamín solo los vio, no había nada aun, pero el potencial era claro, solo esperaba que ambos se dieran cuenta rápido, los dos son policías y algo puede pasar en un día de trabajo. Algo irreversible.

En fin, Nick y Judy fueron a la sala para esperar sus asignaciones del día, lo cual no fue otra cosa que patrullar sabana central. Mientras estaban en la patrulla Judy volteo a ver rápidamente a su compañero antes de enfocar la vista al frente mientras conducía. Se veía sereno mientras observaba por la ventana y dejaba que algo del fresco viento moviera su pelaje para luego cerrar los ojos, se encontraba mejor que ayer por lo menos parecía estar en paz consigo mismo.

—Oye Nick—lo llamo después de sopesarlo algunos minutos, su voz inmediatamente capto la atención del vulpino quien poso su mirada en ella-.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta con calma mientras sonreía un poco-.

— ¿Tienes planes para mañana o algo? —le pregunta con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa-.

Mirándola con un deje de intriga y curiosidad—Pues…—poso su garra en el mentón mientras simulaba pensar un poco—No, creo que no ¿Por?

— ¿Quisieras asistir a una pequeña…celebración para ti?

Alzando una ceja— ¿Cómo una fiesta? —le pregunto algo incomodó, no es que no le gustara celebrar, de hecho amaba las fiestas, pero que fuera por su cumpleaños no le ponía mucho ánimo-.

—No tanto así como una fiesta… sino más bien una pequeña reunión algo más personal—le aclaro al ver su cara-.

Suspirando un poco de alivio—Bien… ¿Dónde seria? —termino por aceptar-.

—Mi apartamento a las 12:00 ¿Seguro? si no, no hay problema.

—Es momento de comenzar el cambio—le aclaro mientras asentía—Ahí estaré-.

Judy no pudo evitar sonreír entusiasmada mientras veía el camino frente a ella, solo esperaba que Nick se divirtiera y que se llevara una linda experiencia.


	9. Perspectiva

Para Judy ese día fue considerablemente mejor que el anterior, Nick mostraba nuevamente humor, no el mismo pero el cambio era notorio, conforme más avanzaba el día mejoraba, era obvio que solo necesitaba tiempo para estar como nuevo otra vez. Para el siguiente día de seguro sería de nuevo su querido Nick Wilde.

Para cuando termino su turno el zorro acompaño a la coneja hasta su apartamento, pero no sin antes un pequeño intercambio referente a él mismo.

—Nick ¿estás seguro? —Quiso saber con preocupación—Podría estar contigo un rato más-.

Sonriendo un poco enternecido por su actitud—Estoy seguro… estaré bien, además tienes algo que preparar para mañana, me ayudaste cuando más lo necesite—le dijo mientras se inclinaba para quedar a su altura y le acariciaba la cabeza por detrás de las orejas— ahora te toca a ti descansar-.

Judy se sonrojo notoriamente ante su acción, y no era para menos, Nick rara vez era tan "cariñoso" a falta de mejor palabra—G-G-G-Gracias Nick.

—No tienes nada que agradecer Zanahorias—le dijo mientras se levantaba—Te veré mañana—comenzó a caminar mientras se dirige al set de escaleras—Y de nuevo… Gracias-.

Judy solo se queda ahí viendo como Nick desaparece en las escaleras, siendo su cola lo último que ve de él. Fue una suerte que Nick ya no la estuviera viendo porque sabía que estaba sonriendo como una idiota y poco le importaba. Mañana sería un gran y especial día. Lo que ella no sabía era que tanto lo seria.

Ese sábado Judy se había levantado alrededor de las 8:30 am se sentía descansada y revitalizada como nunca. Normalmente saldría a comprar un pequeño desayuno, pero hoy no sería un día normal. Se dio una buena y merecida ducha, cuando salió del baño se sentía fresca como una lechuga y lista como una zanahoria en temporada de cosecha. Decidió vestirse con un atuendo casual, mallon negro, junto con una blusa lila, algo práctico y muy cómodo. Se vio en el espejo pensando en lo que Sara le dijo en su visita, nunca se había considerado bonita, aunque tampoco era algo que le importara, siempre se consideró dentro del promedio dentro de su especie, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor gracias a su querida hermana mayor, Sara no era la única en su hogar que lo pensara, más de sus hermanas mayores y de las de su edad en su último cumpleaños antes de irse de casa le regalaron ropa, aunque cuando la vio no pudo evitar verla algo confusa, era linda y todo eso, pero también era algo…pequeña, o reveladora más bien, incluso Sara confeso que le regalo algo de eso también, cómo explicación le dijo que ya era momento de que empezara a usar su sex appel, que según varias de sus hermanas salía de la gráfica, nunca tuvo gran deseo de usarla pero hasta hace poco se la enviaron, ella vivía prácticamente en el centro por lo que el clima siempre era caluroso al igual que agradable y viendo la moda de la mayoría de la población femenina de la ciudad…

¿Ese sería el inicio para intentar atraer al zorro? Nunca había intentado semejante cosa, y temía hacer el ridículo. Hubiera continuado con su labor de ahogarse en un vaso de agua cuando el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la saco de ahí, en su rostro formo una sonrisa mientras se dirige a abrir. Pero al hacerlo se encuentra con un cuadro que con toda honestidad no se esperó nunca…

Nick por su parte seguía cuestionándose desde que se levantó, si en realidad había sido una buena idea haber aceptado la invitación de Judy. Había perdido la experiencia de las celebraciones, bueno lo había hecho con respecto a él mismo y conociendo a su Zanahorias…ese era el problema, conociendo a esa bola de algodón hiperactiva no sabe con exactitud que esperar. Suspiro un poco, al fin y al cabo sería algo que buscara levantarle el ánimo un poco. Nuevamente se miró al espejo, solo traía puesto los pantalones, los cuales eran de mezclilla color negro, mientras pensaba en que camisa ponerse, estaba entre una azul con detalles en rojo con negro o una color verde aqua, al final se decidió por la azul, opto por no usar corbata y se dejó un poco descubierto el pecho al no abrochar dos de los primeros botones, se miró al espejo una última vez, informal y fresco, el estilo Wilde simplemente.

Salió de su hogar con el tiempo justo, sabía mejor que nadie que a Judy le irritaba un poco la impuntualidad así que decidió iniciar todo con buena nota. Su camino bajo el cálido clima no pudo hacer que llevarle una ligera sonrisa al rostro, su paso era lento pero constante con una clara perspectiva hoy se divertiría, con pelusa siempre era lo más probable. Continúo con su camino respondiendo a cada saludo que le daban. Hasta que finalmente llego a su destino. Subió las escaleras hasta el piso de su compañera y toco ligeramente a la puerta, no pasaron ni treinta segundos después cuando escucho quitarse el seguro de la puerta y la alegre voz de Judy llegara a sus orejas.

—Pasa Nick—escucho desde el interior-.

Con esa actitud no pudo hacer más que enarcar una ceja mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla, cuando lo hizo sus orejas bajaron por lo que vio por puro asombro.

— ¡SORPRESA! —Fue el grito que lo recibió-.

Las responsables de ese grito, un par de conejas con radiantes sonrisas, Judy estaba ahí en compañía de Sara las dos viendo al anonadado zorro. Nick nunca pensó ver a la hermana de Judy de nuevo tan rápido y menos en su "celebración" de cumpleaños. En el apartamento había rebosante comida colocada justo en la mesa, o bueno creía que era comida, eran platos desechables cubiertos dos para ser precisos, al lado de botellas grandes de soda sabor a sangría.

Sara se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño abrazo—Feliz cumpleaños Nick—le dijo mientras apretaba un poco más su muestra de afecto sintiendo como el vulpino le devuelve el abrazo para después separarse-.

Enseguida Judy va con él y le da un abrazo más afectuoso—Felicidades—le dice en un susurro, enseguida lo toma de la pata y lo guía a entrar pues este se había quedado justo en el marco de la puerta-.

—Wow… yo…no espere verte aquí—le dice a la coneja de pelaje crema una vez que Judy lo había guiado a sentarse en el sofá-.

—Bueno…algo de tiempo libre, un buen motivo, una llamada de mi hermana y eme aquí—explico con simpleza con una sonrisa juguetona-.

—Entonces…todo esto ¿lo prepararon para mí? —Pregunto con algo de vergüenza-.

—Claro que si—le apunto Sara—Bueno todavía falta el pastel, aunque nos lo traerán pronto-.

— ¿Ordenaron pastel?

—Solo hicimos el pedido, pero el envío nos lo ahorramos—Sara sonrió ante ese detalle-.

Nick iba a preguntar a qué se refería cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

—Oh, ese debe ser el pastel. Nick ¿Crees que podrías abrir? —Le pidió Sara-.

— ¿No dijiste que el envío…?—comenzó a preguntar más fue interrumpido por la misma coneja-.

—Dije nos lo ahorramos por una razón—dijo sonriendo más—lo fue a traer mi novio.

— ¿Tu novio? —Ve como esta asiente y se encoje de hombros al tiempo que se levanta-.

Al parecer otro conejo se une a la fiesta, pensó, bueno, por lo menos será uno que esté interesado en su compañera.

Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo que su cerebro no pudo procesar.

— ¿Nicholas Wilde? —Pregunto el recién llegado a lo que el zorro solo asintió en un puro movimiento mecánico— Aquí está su pastel y déjeme decirle felicidades—el hurón dio una cabezada mientras sonreía con amabilidad-.

Nick solo se hizo a un lado permitiendo que el pequeño depredador entrara ante su mirada de desconcierto mientras su cabeza comenzaba a maquilar opciones. Tal vez no entendió lo que Sara dijo y dijo amigo o algo así.

—Te tardaste un poco ¿no lo crees? —Le dice al hurón mientras este ponía el pastel sobre la mesa-.

—Lo lamento cariño, pero había más fila de lo que pensaba—se disculpa para por fin desocuparse las patas— Bien ahora si— comento mientras se dirigía al zorro de nuevo—Un gusto mi nombre es Zakk Halford—se presenta mientras le tiende la pata-.

Saliendo de su entumecimiento mental—Si, yo…yo soy…bueno ya sabes mi nombre…pero dime Nick, un gusto—le dice mientras estrecha la pata del hurón-.

El hurón como cualquiera de su especie tenía gran parecido con las comadrejas, su cuerpo era delgado y alto, ligeramente más alto que un conejo de tamaño promedio, llevaba unos pantalones de vestir color gris y una camisa verde pistache de mangas cortas, su sonrisa era amable y se notaba que era de carácter sereno.

—Tal vez no esperabas verme aquí, pero no podía decirle no a mi chica cuando me invito—explico mientras se dirigía a la coneja para abrazarla antes de darle un pequeño beso-.

—Espero que no te moleste que lo invitara Nick—le dice Sara mientras se recargaba un poco en el pecho del hurón-.

—Un momento…entonces si son pareja—cuestiona sin creerlo internamente-.

—Si—responde con calma el macho— ¿Por? —Pregunto con una ceja en alto-.

—No, por nada, es que yo…Sara nunca menciono que tuviera novio—aclaro lo más rápido posible para no generar malos entendidos-.

—Bueno…digamos que no es algo muy conocido—aclaro escogiendo muy bien sus palabras-.

—Para aclarar dudas es mejor hacerlo durante la comida—los invito Sara, igual le debía ciertos detalles a Judy también-.

Cuando se sentaron para poder comer ambas conejas le presentaron a los depredadores unos platillos especiales para ellos. Dado que los depredadores necesitan ingerir proteínas para conservar su salud, en muchos productos alimenticios de venta exclusiva para ellos estaban dichos nutrimentos o en forma de aditivos solventes, o si lo preferían, podían optar por otras opciones, muchos las consumían a manera de insectos o productos del mar, o la forma cada vez más común, soja o tofu con sabores artificiales a carne. Nick prefería los solventes por mera practicidad y discreción para con Judy, siempre los echaba en sus bebidas de la mañana. Sara y Judy les dieron en sus platos algo que Nick no podía identificar muy bien, sabía que era pero no había visto ese estilo antes.

—Nosotras no somos muy buenas en este tipo de cosas—le explico Judy mientras sonreía con algo de vergüenza-.

—Por suerte teníamos a alguien que nos ayudó a saber que comprar—dijo Sara mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza-.

En ese momento Nick ve a Zakk interrogándolo con la mirada.

—Cocinándola de cierta manera, la berenjena adquiere una consistencia muy parecida a la carne y con los condimentos correctos es deliciosa—le explica con una sonrisa-.

—Eso no lo sabía, pero ¿enserio están buena? —pregunta con suspicacia mientras sonríe-.

—Corrobóralo para que te saques de la duda—lo invito, mientras las chicas iban por sus ensaladas, todo los recipientes con comida los habían dejado previamente en cuarto de Judy cuando los llevaron al apartamento-.

Nick corto un trozo para enseguida llevárselo a la boca, en cuanto hiso contacto con su lengua y lo ingirió…—Wow, esta delicioso… y enserio si se siente como si fuera…

—Me alegro que te guste, es algo especial y no suelo prepararlo muy seguido dado que solo lo hago en eventos especiales.

— ¿Tú lo hiciste? —le pregunto sorprendido-.

—Si, en el hotel donde Sara y yo nos estamos hospedando desde ayer, ellas no sabían que comprar o hacer para gustos de carnívoros así que les di una pata.

Nick estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando el par de lepóridas salió, cada una con una generosa ensalada verde y unos toques de queso rallado. Sara como era de esperarse se sentó al lado de Zakk y Judy, bueno su mesa no era tan grande así que no le quedó más "remedio" que sentarse a la par de su querido Zorro. La comida paso entre una serena platica que llenaba de tranquilidad a todos. El vulpino en cierto punto no pudo evitar ver al par frente a él y sin pensarlo soltó…

—Hacen linda pareja—esto llamo la atención de la pareja quienes en respuesta solo sonríen un poco mientras se toman de las patas-.

—Gracias—le dice él-.

—Es lindo escucharlo-.

—Su relación… ¿No es pública verdad? —Comenta el zorro-.

—No, no lo es—acepto Sara mientras sus orejas bajaban-.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunta Judy al ver la triste expresión de su hermana-.

—Crosstown puede ser una ciudad enfocada al desarrollo, pero su legislación no contempla relaciones como la nuestra, además el reglamento de nuestro trabajo lo impide, nada de relaciones más allá del compañerismo o amistad—comenta el macho con un deje de molestia-.

Pero Sara aprieta un poco el agarre sobre su pata llamando su atención—Aunque no importa…las cosas pueden mejorar, aparte si estoy con él lo demás no importa—le dice con unja sonrisa llena de alegría y amor sacándole una sonrisa a su novio también-.

Pasando el trago semi-amargo la comida siguió, la pareja logro animar de nuevo la plática y justo cuando estaban a punto de cortar el pastel Judy recordó un pequeño detalle.

—Rayos…Sara no compramos los platos.

Ante ese descuido Sara siente el deseo de golpearse la frente con la mesa—Es cierto, esperen un momento enseguida regreso—dijo al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta-.

—Si quieres voy yo—se ofreció el hurón, más la coneja lo detuvo-.

—No, tú ya hiciste lo suficiente-.

—Yo te acompaño—Se ofreció Judy—No tardamos.

Ambas salen del apartamento ante la atenta mirada de los depredadores.

—No cabe duda de que son familia—comento el hurón-.

—De que son hermanas—lo corrigió Nick provocando una risa por parte de ambos-.

—Por cierto, ¿Puedo hacerte una pequeña observación? —Le pregunto al zorro con una sonrisa-.

—Adelante—consintió-.

—Tú y Judy se verían muy bien juntos—soltó sin más provocando una mirada de estupefacción por parte del zorro-.

Saliendo de su sorpresa—Claro que no, no seas ridículo—se defendió mientras desviaba la mirada-.

—Soy yo o tu rostro está un poco más rojo que antes—soltó con un deje de burla—Mira puedes engañar a medio mundo si quieres, pero a mí no, esa mirada que tienes yo la vi mucho tiempo sabes, y la vi en mi espejo todas las mañanas.

Soltando un suspiro—No se lo digas a nadie—fue lo único que menciono-.

—No tengo porque hacerlo, solo que no entiendo por qué los dos no están juntos, digo, los voy conociendo a ambos y por lo menos yo veo el potencial—le explica-.

—Una, una relación entre nosotros, no funcionaria, no a lo largo, yo no podría hacerla feliz, se merece a alguien que lo pueda hacer. Alguien mejor.

—Mira… nadie es perfecto, y en la vida es ensayo y error, si todo fuera fácil, sobre todo en el amor entonces la vida no tendría sentido. Yo estuve muy renuente a aceptar lo que sentía por Sara, llevaba años de conocerla, yo ya trabajaba ahí cuando ella llego a hacer sus prácticas profesionales y me causo curiosidad, tal parecía que le iba a dar un caso de exceso de trabajo y apenas eran sus primeros días—recordó con algo de nostalgia aquellos días cuando vio a la coneja universitaria— me acerque a ella para intentar hacer mi buena acción del día, pero lo que encontré fue a alguien maravilloso, solo necesitaba una pequeña guía para sacar su enorme potencial y sin pensarlo esa coneja era mi mejor amiga, el tiempo paso y decidí ayudarla a quedarse hable con muchos jefes y vieron que tenía razón con ella, pero más que nada lo hice para no dejar de verla, fueron años de torturarme porque yo sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, pero siempre encontraba algo, una razón para detenerme, finalmente ella me dijo un día que la habían invitado a salir a una cita, yo pensé muy bien así tendré un motivo real para no hacer algo estúpido—más suspiro con algo de furia— Fue el peor error de mi vida, la noche de su cita… yo… estaba leyendo en la sala en mi hogar, hasta que escuche un golpeteo frenético en la puerta… fui a ver quién era… lo que encontré fue… era Sara, enseguida que abrí ella se me abalanzo encima mientras lloraba…yo no entendía nada, pero estaba muy alterada. La ayude a llegar a la sala, cuando se calmó lo suficiente comenzó a decirme. Tal parece que el tipo ya tenía algún tiempo tras ella…dijo que en esa cita ella pudo escuchar…que… que él solo se quería aprovechar de ella, que todas las ilusiones que le pinto…cuando me estaba diciendo eso yo estaba hirviendo, por primera vez yo—extrajo sus garras—quería arrancarle la cara a alguien. Fue mi culpa, de no haber sido tan cobarde… a ella no la hubieran lastimado, porque yo no le hubiera hecho eso. Fue cuando comprendí que por lo menos yo trataría de hacer lo correcto. Su desilusión fue muy grande, deje que se recuperara antes de invitarla a salir, ahora estamos aquí y como quien dice el resto es historia.

—Pero…—Nick ya no sabía que refutar, realmente ya no sabía que pensar-.

—Mira, por mi error, mi cobardía, mi estupidez, la lastimaron, lastimaron a Sara y es algo que no me voy a perdonar, tú tienes aun la oportunidad, la oportunidad de ser aun felices. No sé qué sea lo que te detenga, pero te puedo decir una cosa. La vida para todos es la misma, lo que cambia en cada quién es el cristal con el que la miras, no te quedes atrapado en lo de antes, en vez de eso…cambia de perspectiva y veras que no todo es tan malo como lo crees.

Nick estaba a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al par de conejas con un paquete de platos desechables.

—Disculpen la tardanza—se excusó Judy mientras se acercaba a ellos— ¿Quién quiere pastel? —Pregunta mientras ve a Nick-.

—Yo—responde con un tono algo agudo-.

Judy sonríe antes de comenzar la tarea de abrir el paquete, mientras Sara va a sacar un cuchillo para comenzar la tarea de partir el postre. Por su parte ambos machos se miran a los ojos llegando a una especie de acuerdo silencioso para dejar la conversación ahí. La porción que le dieron a Nick fue la primera y la más grande, aunque poco importaría, pues el pastel era bastante grande, aparte de delicioso, su cubierta era de color marrón claro y su sabor era de café, el pan era suave al igual que esponjoso, realmente era una delicia, era una fortuna que fuera tan grande pues iban a querer más. La pequeña e improvisada reunión continúo con el pasar de las horas, entre comida y bebida lograron hacer que Nick sintiera una gran ligereza en su corazón y una gran felicidad.

Pero eventualmente llego la hora de limpiar, los machos en pleno acto de caballerosidad se ofrecieron en sacar la basura y bajarla hasta el contenedor que estaba tras el complejo. Ambas aceptaron la propuesta, una vez fuera del apartamento el hurón le pidió a Nick un momento.

—Solo será un segundo—le dijo mientras buscaba algo en el interior de sus bolsillos, hasta que lo encontró, que no era más que una cajetilla de cigarrillos, cosa que llamo la atención de Nick—A Sara no le gusta mucho—explico ente la mirada interrogante-.

—A ¿No? —pregunta mientras avanza-.

—No—le confirma al seguirlo—Me ha estado ayudando a dejarlo-.

—y ¿Cómo va?

—No lo ha logrado como lo puedes apreciar, pero si ha reducido mi consumo, el estrés del trabajo me había orillado a consumir cajetilla y media diaria, pero encontré algo que me relaja más que cualquier otra cosa-.

— ¿Una tierna coneja? —pregunta divertido-.

—No te recomiendo decirle tierna—le advierte al recordar cómo se pone cuando alguien le dice así—Pero sí.

Ambos ya estaban en el callejón al lado del edificio.

—Y ¿Qué me dices? ¿Harás algo? —Le pregunta aprovechando la privacidad-.

—Con toda honestidad…no lo sé…ya no sé qué hacer—admitió con franqueza-.

—Sabes…a veces es conveniente ser un poco egoístas—le dice con tono reflexivo—Y ahí puedes encontrar no solo tu felicidad, sino la de alguien más, tal vez la de ese ser amado.

—En verdad… ¿En verdad lo crees?

—Yo lo viví y lo corrobore—le confirma antes de tirar la basura de su cigarrillo al contenedor-.

—Y ¿Puedo saber cómo te enamoraste tú de Sara?

—Bueno… Chica de campo, culta, con integridad y un buen corazón al igual que buenas intenciones a su disposición. Es un gran partido para un chico cínico de la ciudad—le dice después de una breve racha de pensamiento antes de reír—O ¿Tal vez te describí? No, no es cierto, estas cosas pasan Nick, no me importa lo que sea ella, bien podría haber sido una puma o una perezosa, mientras fuera ella, ese increíble ser que es, mientras sea aquella alma lo demás no importa. En el amor no importa y tú, amas a esa coneja.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

—Es fácil, te importa su bienestar más que el propio, aquel que lo sacrifica todo, lo hace por sincero amor…—le contesta con absoluta seguridad—Ya hay que volver o se van a estar preguntando que tanto hacemos—comenta antes de indicarle a Nick con la cabeza que comiencen su camino de vuelta-.

—Creo que tienes razón—murmuro, sin dar a entender respecto a que la tiene-.

Ambos subieron y encontraron a las hermanas hablando en la puerta.

—Qué bueno que regresaron—dijo Sara al verlos—Nick espero que te gustara esta pequeña e improvisada celebración.

—Me encanto…gracias…Gracias a los dos por haber venido.

—No es nada Nick, pero es momento de que nosotros nos retiremos. Pero antes de que nos retiremos aún falta algo—dice mientras sonríe-.

—Cierto—exclama el hurón mientras va a la habitación de Judy-.

A los pocos segundos vuelve a salir, esta vez con un paquete entre las patas.

—Esto es por parte de Zakk y mía Nick—dice la coneja mientras se pone al lado de su novio y le hacen entrega de su regalo-.

—G-G-Gracias…yo…

—Espero que te guste—le dice el macho-.

—Está bien se los agradezco y de nuevo gracias, son bienvenidos cuando gusten.

Sara se acercó a Nick y le dio un pequeño abrazo en señal de despedida, mientras Zakk lo hizo mediante un apretón de patas. Judy y Nick vieron como la pareja se va del complejo mientras bajan las escaleras, siendo la coneja la que da la última señal de despedida siendo un gesto con la pata. Una vez que estuvieron solos de nuevo.

—Nick ¿Quieres pasar un rato más? Aun es algo temprano y sobro el suficiente pastel para considerarlo como una cena—le dijo con algo de timidez-.

Nick solo voltea verla, la pequeña mamífero se veía realmente bonita ese día y el tono que uso fue suficiente—Sí—hace una pequeña reverencia—Las damas primero.

De un momento a otro estaban de nuevo adentro platicando.

—Nick ¿Enserio te gusto? —Quiso saber-.

—Claro que sí, este hubiera sido mi cumpleaños número 21 sin haber hecho nada, nada más que hundirme en mi miseria. Me alegro poder decir que elimine esa cuenta…—Se acercó a Judy y la abrazo—Gracias a ti.

Sorprendida inicialmente por el abrazo hasta que reacciono—Me da mucho gusto que estés mejor—le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo-.

Se quedaron fundidos en ese abrazo un tiempo, ¿Cuánto? Realmente ninguno se dio cuenta. Hasta que Nick fue el quien rompió el contacto.

—No sabía que Sara fuera diferente—comenta con el fin de recabar información-.

— ¿Hablas por lo de…?—más fue interrumpida por el zorro-.

— ¿Su novio? Si… ¿Lo conocías?

—No en persona, Sara solo me había mostrado una foto de él.

—Nunca lo mencionaste. Además ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea de invitarlos?

—Las intimidades de mi hermana no son materia de charla, y respecto a la invitación, como te mostrabas renuente a esto decidí no decírselo a nadie del trabajo prefiero que tú lo hagas cuando te sientas listo, además…solo yo lo sé de la familia—lo dice con sutileza-.

—Entonces tus padres…

—No he recibido una llamada diciendo que a papá le dio un infarto… así que no, no lo saben-.

— ¿Crees que no se los ha dicho por…?

— ¿Miedo a lo que digan? —Ve como Nick asiente—No, yo me parezco mucho a ella, ninguna deja que alguien más nos diga que hacer o como vivir nuestra vida-.

—Tal parece que son las rebeldes de la familia ¿Verdad? —le pregunta con ironía al imaginarse a una Judy más joven discutiendo con sus padres-.

—Rebeldes no… solo…diferentes—no le gustaba que le dijeran así, aunque varios de sus profesores en la escuela en más de una ocasión se lo hayan insinuado-.

—Claro tesoro. Y ¿Qué tan parecidas son en realidad?

Desviando la mirada mientras sonreía con algo de vergüenza— _"Más de lo que crees zorrito"_ Eso no lo tengo muy seguro…pero cambiando de tema… ¿Qué te pareció todo?

—Fue increíble, como siempre logras sorprenderme zanahorias y hacer de mis días experiencias que nunca podré olvidar—le dice con total sinceridad mientras la ve a los ojos al tiempo que la rodea por sobre los hombros-.

—Bueno…Yo… Este…

Sonriendo por lo tierna que se veía por su inusual nerviosismo—En fin—dice al tiempo que la suelta—Aun tenemos tiempo antes de que se haga muy tarde.

— ¿Tienes algún plan?

—Bueno ya que lo mencionas… más que plan es una idea—le dice al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo trasero un mazo de cartas—Entre una cosa y otra olvide que lo traía ¿Qué dices linda? ¿Quieres aprender del maestro?—Le sonríe con suficiencia al proveer los resultados-.

Judy solo ve el mazo mientras en su mente se formula una sola pregunta ¿Jugar cartas contra un zorro? Cualquier animal en su sano juicio declinaría dicha oferta por mero sentido común sobre todo un conejo. Pero Judy no era como cualquier animal y mucho menos como cualquier conejo—Está bien, veamos si eres tan bueno como me lo imagino—acepta el reto.

Y con esas simples palabras comenzaron una serie de juegos. Como era de esperarse el zorro gano limpiamente todos, no importando el juego que fuera, y Judy en lugar de molestarse encontraba fascinante el hecho de que Nick pudiera ganar sin importar quien repartiera o barajeara las cartas.

—Eres la primera que no me acusa de hacer trampa—le comenta al finalizar otro juego-.

—Porque sé que no la haces—le dice como respuesta como si fuera obvia—Pero si tengo una duda.

—Si quieres que te enseñe déjame decirte desde ahora que no creo que aprendas tan fácil—le dice divertido-.

—No, no me refiero a eso—le dice con una pequeña risa— ¿Alguna vez fuiste mago callejero o algo?

Ante la pregunta Nick se sorprendió—Bueno…Yo… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Es que los movimientos que haces con las patas me recuerdan a los que hacían los magos que iban al pueblo durante la feria—le explica aun con algo de curiosidad-.

—Yo…—suelta un suspiro—Aprendí ciertas cosas…y fue más o menos de los magos callejeros…

— ¿Así? Y ¿Cómo que aprendiste? —Aun con la curiosidad presente en su mirada en la mirada-.

Sonriendo un poco ante su actitud un tanto infantil…bueno ella le pregunta en el buen sentido—Muy bien pequeña dama—expresa en forma teatral mientras se levanta—Lo que este encantadoramente adorable zorro aprendió fueron los artes de la magia—dice mientras se coloca frente a Judy-.

—Nick—lo llama mientras intenta no reír por las ocurrencias del vulpino-.

—Ahora…—sigue mientras sonríe al escuchar lo divertida que esta la coneja—Cómo sabrás en esta vocación hay varios aspectos que deben pulirse, pero hay uno trascendental—dice al tiempo que toma las cartas y toma una—Mira esta…—le muestra la carta que no era nada más que el tres de corazones—Lo que uno debe de dominar por completo es la tarea de—en un simple movimiento de darle vuelta la carta pasa de ser el tres de corazones al haz de espadas—Que las patas deben ser más rápidas que la vista.

Asombrada—Pero Nick… ¿Cómo lo…?

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando el zorro se acercó a su rostro e hizo como si de tras de sus orejas hubiera sacado la carta original y se la entrega.

—Zanahorias, un buen mago no revela sus secretos—le dice al tiempo que se sienta al lado de ella-.

—Nick eres increíble—lo elogia mientras ve la carta en su pata-.

—Lo soy si lo utilizo para eso…—su tono cambio a uno menos alegre—Pero no lo utilizaba para esto—le dice al tiempo que ve la carta que el sostiene-.

—Entonces… ¿Para qué lo aprendiste?

—Para sobrevivir…lo que hacía era robar—admitió para nada orgulloso-.

—Hay Nick…

—Antes de estafar era lo que hacía, aun no aprendía lo suficiente y era la única forma en que podía obtener dinero…Cuando tenía diecisiete fue cuando decidí que si robaría lo haría con estilo…con la cabeza, no con esto—dijo mientras alzaba las patas y movía los dedos-.

—Me da gusto que lo hayas hecho…—menciona en un susurro-.

— ¿Perdón? —Dijo algo escéptico por lo que creyó escuchar— ¿Estas alabando mi trabajo criminal?

—Solo te diré que…Si no lo hubieras hecho desde hace tantos años atrás, tal vez no te hubiera conocido o no hubiera caído en tu treta—le dice algo tímida-.

Fue ahí cuando Nick cayó en cuenta de lo cierto que era, de no haber sido por sus años de sobrevivir de esa forma jamás hubiera podido engatusar a la coneja en la heladería o le hubiera sido de utilidad para el que sería el primer caso que resolverían como el gran e inseparable equipo que son.

—Sabes creo que por esta ocasión te daré la razón Zanahorias…Jamás cambiaría el hecho de conocer a esta torpe coneja—le dice a modo de cariño-.

—Igual que yo no cambiaría conocer a este astuto zorro… Y ¿Esta qué nivel llegaban tus habilidades?

— ¿Llegaban?

—Si…digo después de tanto tiempo de no practicar… ¿Qué tan bueno eras?

Sonriendo con malicia mientras se acercaba más a la coneja—Bueno esa es una pregunta con una respuesta muy interesante…—le dice al tiempo que su sonrisa aumentaba—Pero antes de decirte cualquier cosa primero déjame mostrarte algo, no sé si te interesa comprar esta pequeña pieza—le dice al momento que extiende su pata y muestra que sostiene una pequeña pulsera-.

—Es muy bon…Un momento—dice al tiempo que reconoce dicho objeto y luego ve su muñeca— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Pregunta al tiempo que toma su pulsera, la cual llevaba puesta no hace ni dos minutos-.

Ahí está tu respuesta orejas—le dice mientras aguanta una pequeña carcajada-.

—De seguro solo fue un golpe de suerte—le dice mientras se la coloca de nuevo-.

— ¿Así? —Pregunta con una ceja en alto— Y ¿Esto? ¿Otro golpe de suerte?—Se mofa mientras muestra un collar-.

Judy inmediatamente toca su pecho por mero reflejo sin poder creer la habilidad de Nick.

—Linda…soy el mejor, si quisiera podría dejarte sin blusa y no te darías ni cuenta—le guiña un ojo al tempo que le devuelve el collar-.

Ante tal insinuación Judy sintió su rostro enrojecer. Pero no dejaría al vulpino ganar tan fácil—Inténtalo y será la última cosa que harás en la vida zorro mañoso.

—No me tientes Zanahorias—le dice guiñándole un ojo-.

Entre insinuaciones y risas lo que quedaba de la tarde se esfumo dándole paso a la noche. Y siguiendo las palabras de la coneja ambos terminaron con lo que quedaba del enorme pastel con un vaso de leche fría. Para el final ambos estaban satisfechos y con un gran nivel de glucosa en su sistema.

—Creo que hoy rompí mi record de ingesta de dulce—comenta mientas lame de manera discreta un poco de betún que le quedo en el pelaje de sus mejillas-.

—No eres el único que lo hizo—le dice mientras lo voltea a ver-.

Nick hace lo mismo y no puede si mirarla perdido breves segundos. Ve como quedan restos del postre esparcidos por sus mejillas y mentón. El aspecto era tan inocente pero tan provocativo para él. Como deseaba limpiar cada rincón de su bello rostro usando su lengua en pura muestra de amor y cariño.

—Pero sí que lo valió—dice cuando sale de su trance—Sabes… Creo que es momento de irme.

— ¿Qué ya?

—Hoy fue un día agotador y quisiera descansar un poco más esta vez-.

—Bien… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Zanahorias… son los machos quienes acompañan a las hembras a sus hogares. No al revés. Además estoy seguro que también estas cansada. No te preocupes, soy grade y puedo cuidarme solo.

—Muy bien, muy bien…Entonces supongo que te veo mañana en la comisaria.

—Si despierto si—le dice en broma-.

Ambos se van a la puerta y se despiden con un abrazo iniciado esta vez por el zorro para desconcierto de Judy.

—Hasta mañana Zanahorias—le dice aun abrazado a ella-.

Judy corresponde la muestra de afecto pero al final recibe algo que la dejo completamente hecha piedra.

Nick se separa un poco de ella y le da un pequeño beso en la frente. Acto seguido se para a toda su altura le guiña un ojo y se marcha.

Judy por su parte solo se quedó ahí con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo erizándole el pelaje. Ella le daba uno que otro beso a Nick en la mejilla o ese pequeño beso robado en los labios, pero…él…ese sería la primera vez que hace semejante acto. Nunca le había dado un beso, además esta sería la primera vez que alguien que no fuera de su círculo familiar le da un beso. Sintió como una buena cantidad de sangre subía a sus mejillas a la vez que una sonrisilla aparecía en su rostro, una vez que recupero su capacidad motriz regreso al apartamento. Fue a su habitación y se tendió en la cama mirando al techo dejándose llevar por su imaginación. Hasta que una idea o realización se plasma en su cara…enseguida recuerda lo que vio en la mañana. Toma su teléfono de su mesita de noche y empieza a buscar algo, hasta que finalmente lo encuentra.

—Tal vez no sea tan mala idea—piensa en voz alta al tiempo que observa los dígitos del día siguiente—Por la situación seria algo lógico. Ese zorro sabrá lo que puede hacer una coneja…


	10. Día Interesante

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Primero les deseo un feliz año. Segundo que mejor manera de empezar el año que con una actualización. En fin aquí les traigo la nueva entrega.

Quisiera hacerles unos cuestionamientos. Es obvio que ya saben a dónde va esta historia así que seré directo ¿Les interesaría que cambie la clasificación por M? para que disfruten de la escena si es que quiero ponerla. ¿Quieren esa escena? Puedo hacerla si es que en su momento tenga la inspiración ¿les gustaría?

Vamos respóndanme. Pueden hacerlo en los comentarios o por MP. Igualmente si sugerencias igualmente me las pueden hacer llegar por MP o los comentarios igual.

Los dejo con el capítulo, no se olviden de comentar. Hasta la próxima.

…

Esa Noche Nick regreso a su apartamento, en su corazón nada que lamentar o que cuestionar, sino todo lo contrario.

En cuanto entro se desabrocho la camisa para enseguida quitársela, la arrojo sobre sofá y se fue directo a su habitación, ahí se dedicó a ver qué es lo que le regalaron sus recientes amigos. La caja estaba forrada de color vino, bastante sobrio y con un elegante listón del mismo color. Era de tamaño medio y algo pesado, pero no demasiado, desconcertándolo en cuanto a que seria. Finalmente decidió abrirlo y lo que se encontró ahí adentro lo sorprendió bastante. Era un celular. Su tamaño y color negro le ayudaron a identificarlo, era el modelo más reciente. A diferencia de Judy que siempre utilizaba los Carrot-phone el prefería su competencia, nunca espero un regalo así. Una sonrisa cruzo por sus facciones, tal parece que su vida no deja de cambiar y para mejor. Mañana lo usaría con total felicidad. Dejo la caja abierta en el suelo al lado de su cama y se recostó sobre la misma, movió un poco su cabeza y su vista se enfocó sobre uno del par de objetos que estaban en su mesa de noche, lentamente estiro su pata para tomarlo, cuando lo hizo lo atrajo hacia sí. Era el regalo de Judy, lo acaricio delicadamente con las almohadillas de sus patas antes de abrirlo, sus pupilas miraban con total atención las imágenes ahí expuestas, hasta que estás se agudizaron en una imagen en específico. Era una de las fotos al lado de Judy. En esta auto-foto ambos sonreían, Nick recordaba el día en que la tomaron, dada la diferencia de altura entre ambos era él quien solía arrodillarse para estar a su nivel, hasta que ella quiso cambiar la forma de hacerlo, ese día sin previo aviso le salto encima para abrazarse a su cuello, el contacto tan repentino lo tenso un poco pero la risa fue la suficiente para encubrir su pequeña vergüenza, cuando ella coloco su rostro al lado del suyo y junto sus mejillas él sintió como se calentaba su rostro un par de grados más. Pero ese efecto duro poco, pues la calidez y suavidad del pelaje de la coneja lo calmaron de sobremanera, por eso llevaba esa sonrisa tan bobalicona, según él, en esa imagen, pues era poco después que descubriera lo que sentía por su compañera y mejor amiga. Se fijó en el rostro de Judy, ella se encontraba al lado del que se supone seria su peor miedo, su pesadilla en la tierra, su depredador natural, y se encontraba tan feliz y contenta, se le notaba cómoda en su cercanía al igual que relajada, como si fueran iguales sin diferencia alguna. Hasta que su mente reacciono, se le notaba así porque ella los veía como iguales, no como zorro y coneja, no como presa y depredador, no, solo como un par de animales sin diferencias, como amigos, como confidentes, como un macho y una hembra. Se sentó de golpe en la cama mientras veía otra foto, en esta los dos estaban juntos, recostados en una manta, ese había sido un día de campo, cuando terminaron de consumir la comida que prepararon entre los dos decidieron recostarse para ver el paso de las nubes, en simple acto de vanidad quizás propuso una foto a lo que ella acepto, ella se puso sobre su hombro para que sus cabezas estuvieran cerca. Las tranquilas sonrisas de ambos mostraban la tranquilidad el momento. Judy casi tenía una expresión de sosiego al estar a su lado. O tal vez si la tenía.

Habían salido, como amigos, si eso está claro, pero no era solo eso, antes para conseguir lo que quería de las hembras solo bastaba un poco de coquetería, unas cuantas palabras bien puestas y una que otra "situación conveniente" visitas a unos bares y listo, carne fresca para el depredador para él era tan fácil conseguir lo que quería en pocos días, aunque con Judy…en un principio lo atribuyo a una especie de deseo físico, nunca había estado con una presa y pensó que era una especie de deseo reprimido o algo por el estilo. Aunque desecho semejante pensamiento en cuanto llego, era algo más profundo e íntimo, cuando comprendió que era amor y sus complejos con ella se hicieron evidentes pensó que lo mejor sería mantener sus distancias pero simplemente se le hizo imposible. En esas salidas lo podía observar, ahora estaba claro como el agua, el lazo con Judy se fortaleció más allá de lo profesional, más allá de lo fraternal. Ante él por primera vez en su largo historial de trato con féminas se presentaba la primera y autentica posibilidad de romance, de la primera relación sentimental estable, un rechazo parecía tan poco probable y aun de pasar no la perdería, no perdería a su bola de algodón, estar alejados tanto no sería factible. ¿Realmente tenía algo que perder?

Realmente estaría dispuesto a perder lo único bueno que le ha pasado en su maldita vida en mucho tiempo, estaría dispuesto a arriesgarse a que la lastimaran de manera emocional, él no lo haría no de manera intencional, él prácticamente se encargaría de que pisara solo pétalos de rosas o que caminara entre las mismísimas nubes, nunca le haría daño o la lastimaría, primero se arrancaría las patas antes de hacerle daño con sus garras, o hacerle daño con sus colmillos. Realmente estaba dispuesto a ir en contra de la propia naturaleza por ella. Por ella haría lo que fuera.

Muchas veces le reclamo a la vida, le pidió explicaciones, le pidió razones, le imploro respuestas. Cuando finalmente se arto le exigió una retribución, incluso le suplico a su madre…le suplico algo…le suplico un milagro… Y ¿Si Judy realmente fuera ese milagro? Y ¿Si ella es su recompensa por sortear tan difíciles caminos? Ella parecía ser su arcoíris, su arcoíris en la oscuridad.

Enseguida recuerda las palabras de Zakk. Al igual que las de Finnick, ambas conversaciones tan similares. Y lo que le hacían ver viéndolo de manera directa y franca era algo simple, realmente estaba siendo un soberano imbécil por tener tales pensamientos ahora. ¿Realmente estaría bien ser egoísta? En pensar en él. Estaría dispuesto a que alguien más se acercara a Judy…Tal vez ella si sea su tesoro…la verdadera interrogante es… ¿Estará dispuesto a tomar lo que realmente es suyo y se merece?

Con esa última interrogante el vulpino se deja caer nuevamente, sus parpados le pesan, aunque no suelta el álbum que ella le regalo. Con el objeto abrazado se queda dormido, pues su mente le implora descanso y no sabe que mañana necesitara muchas fuerzas…

Esa mañana Nick se despierta de manera normal, o bueno, casi normal, sino se cuenta el hecho que se durmió abrazando un libro. Mira el objeto una última vez antes de regresarlo a su mesa de noche. Toma su teléfono para ver la hora, sorprendiéndose, se levantó 15 minutos antes de su hora común, para él era temprano y sin embargo no sentía sueño. Se dio una ducha rápida, preparo algo de café, comió un poco de cereal y salió antes de ir al trabajo para comprar ciertas cosas, necesitaba llenar su refrigerador, con cosas, cosas diferentes, nunca pensó en hacer eso. Después de hacer eso y guardar todo salió rumbo a la jefatura, sin embargo en el camino logro percibir una ligera variación ambiental un tanto…notoria debió de haberlo notado antes pero su rapidez al comprar todo eso se lo evito. Cuando llego al recinto vio a su compañera charlando con Benjamín por lo que fue a saludar.

—Muy buenos días —expreso al tiempo que llegaba y abrazaba a la coneja por los hombros-.

— ¡Nick! —le reprocho un poco—No podrías dejar de acercarte de manera tan sigilosa-.

—Déjame pensarlo…No—contesto simplemente ganándose un codazo por parte de ella— ¿Cómo estas Ben?

—Muy bien Nick y ¿Tú?

—De maravilla solo una cosa, soy yo o hace calor—quiso saber-.

—No, si hace calor y va hacer más calor—contesto el felino—Una honda cálida o algo así.

—Nick ¿Qué acaso no ves las noticias?

—Bueno…—se rasco tras las orejas—Mis redes sociales están destinadas a otras cosas—se excusó-.

—Pues deja te pongo al corriente zorro, la temperatura subirá bastante durante algunos días en la zona centro de la ciudad.

—Si, tal parece que será algo bastante notorio, bueno, menos en plaza Sahara e incluso dijeron que en Tundratown subirán unos cuatro grados—apoyo Garraza a la coneja-.

—Cuatro grados… los osos deben estar molestos—soltó con burla-.

—Solo cuídense los dos… la deshidratación o el golpe de calor son peligrosos, si ahora ya se siente esperen al medio día—les aconsejo su amigo-.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta—le dice la coneja—Pero depende, si nos mandan a Tundratown no será problema.

—Aunque para saberlo tenemos que ir a la sala, nos vemos más tarde colega—se despide el zorro mientras avanza-.

—Cierto, nos vemos luego—se despide mientras le da seguimiento al vulpino-.

Una vez en la sala por más que internamente lo hubieran deseado no les dieron la zona fría de la ciudad, ese día se les asigno el distrito forestal. Pero no se quejaron ni nada por el estilo. Después de una pequeña escala por unos cafés por parte del zorro ambos partieron con rumbo a su ronda. Las primeras horas del turno fueron normales a la vez que tranquilas, pero llegando pasadas de las once de la mañana.

—Siento que me derrito en este instante—fue el comentario del zorro-.

Si bien en el distrito forestal no de tanto el sol como en el centro o en Sahara, la humedad del ambiente crea un calor igualmente insoportable pues el ambiente esta tan cargado de agua junto a la tupida vegetación hacían un ecosistema sofocante para quien no está acostumbrado a las hondas cálidas en dicho lugar.

—Creo que por primera vez no exageras—le comento Judy de igual manera-.

—Siento que mi cerebro se funde—bromeo sacándole una risa a su compañera-.

— ¿Cuál cerebro? —Le pregunta-.

—El mismo que nos sacara por un rato de esta situación. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las once treinta ¿Cómo lo planeas hacer?

—Fácil pelusa, once treinta, domingo y distrito forestal—enlisto mientras contaba con los dedos de la pata-.

—O sea —como toda respuesta Nick le sonrió de forma enigmática y se bajó de la patrulla—Creo que el calor si le afecto la cabeza—comento al aire con una mirada de desconcierto y sus orejas alzadas-.

Si las patrullas tenían clima, pero por la posibilidad de tener que salir del vehículo en cualquier momento debido a una emergencia hacía desistir a Judy de encenderlo pues lo que menos quería era que ellos se enfermaran por el cambio brusco de temperatura.

Se recuesta en el asiento unos minutos y cierra los ojos para relajarse hasta que siente algo helado caer en sus piernas haciéndola abrir los ojos al instante, voltea a ver y descubre que es una ¿Bolsa de hielo? Enseguida voltea a la derecha y ve a Nick en la puerta de la patrulla.

—Algo refrescante— le dice antes de arrojarle una botella de agua de un litro-.

Recibiendo la botella en el aire—Pero…de donde sacaste esto—pregunto mientras ve la bolsa de hilo-.

—Simple—le dice mientras sube, también llevaba lo mismo para él—Aquí está tu respuesta—le tiende uno del par de objetos que llevaba en su pata izquierda-.

—Popsi-patita—le dice al recibirlo-.

—Claro, día caluroso. Perfecto para vender productos y golosinas frías en uno de los distritos donde hace más calor. Bueno fue que no te estacionaste tan lejos de una de las avenidas principales.

—Entonces Finnick está por aquí ¿verdad?

—Sí, aunque ya casi termina. Por eso accedió a venderme algo del hielo.

Los dos decidieron comerse la helada golosina mientras sentían la rápida acción de los elementos que bajaba su temperatura corporal.

—Me siento mejor, siento mi cabeza más ligera. Gracias Nick—le dice al zorro mientras este bebía algo del agua-.

Una vez que termino de beber—De nada…esto nos ayudara un rato y evitara que alguien vomite por el calor.

Continuaron su ronda y por supuesto que pasaron a comer un alimento más serio al pasar otro rato pues sus estómagos clamaban por ser abastecidos por comida. Una vez terminado su día y que se encontraban de hecho de regreso a la comisaria para dejar la patrulla…

—Oye Nick con esa paleta de la mañana me dio antojo de algo más-.

— ¿Cómo de qué?

—De algo un poco más dulce, que dices de un helado.

Sonriendo un poco—Pastel y helado tan seguido, al fin estas consintiéndote zanahorias.

—Ni lo pienses Nick, mañana pasaremos por el gimnasio y esta vez correrás ¿me entiendes?

—Solo si en lugar de ir a una atestada heladería mejor compramos un bote enorme y una crema batida, para ir a mi dulce guarida—le ofreció como incentivo propio-.

Sonriendo por algo aún más perfecto de lo que planeo para después de la heladería—Bien, solo que sea helado napolitano-.

—Trato hecho coneja—asintió mientras sonreía-.

Cuando ambos regresaron para dejar la patrulla.

—Sabes Ben eres uno de los más afortunados aquí el aire acondicionado es una maravilla—le dice el zorro mientras espera a su compañera que fue al área de casilleros-.

—Es por esto que adoro mi trabajo—le dice mientras se ríe y voltea—Pero comparados con otros regresaron bien-.

— ¿A quién le pego el calor?

—Del gato llego casi vomitando o creo que si fue a vomitar-.

—Créeme no estuvimos tan lejos de llegar igual—le dice recordando como se sentía al medio día-.

Finalmente Judy se reunió con ellos.

—Muy bien es ¿hora de irse?—comenta el zorro mientras ve a la coneja-.

—Sí, adiós Ben—se despide del felino-.

—Adiós Judy, adiós Nick—se despidió con ánimos-.

—Adiós Ben—se despidió el zorro mientras seguía a su coneja-.

Una vez que cruzan la primera calle de fuera de la comisaria.

—Y ¿Esa maleta? —pregunta el vulpino-.

—Bueno…como te diste cuenta yo ya sabía lo del cambio de clima y pensé cuando salgamos del trabajo me cambio porque este uniforme es muy caliente. Pero cuando ofreciste lo de tu apartamento en lugar de la heladería me dije mejor me cambio allá.

—Muy listo de tu parte—la elogio el canido—Y tienes razón con esto puesto no ayuda nada con el clima—decía mientras se aflojaba la corbata para quitársela y desabrocharse un poco la camisa-.

—Agradece que la acera no nos quema las patas—trato de ver el lado bueno-.

Ambos continuaron su camino al hogar de Nick, claro, con su respectiva parada para comprar un balde de nieve de cinco litros y un par de latas de crema batida. Cuando llegaron a su destino Judy se excusó para cambiarse de ropa a lo que Nick le ofreció su cuarto. Una vez con la coneja adentro y sin que pudiera verlo hizo algo que sabría pondría molesta a Judy si lo viera pero era uno de sus placeres favoritos. Como si fuera un infante puso sus labios en la salida de la crema y acciono el pequeño botón llenándose el hocico con el dulce producto, se quedó disfrutando de la sensación unos momentos antes de tragar y repetirla, hasta que un regaño llamo su atención.

— ¡Nick! No hagas eso—lo regaño al tiempo que ponía sus patas en sus caderas-.

—Lo lamento zanaho…—mas no pudo terminar su disculpa aun con el hocico lleno de crema y que por sus labios sale un poco de la misma, pues sintió como su corazón se paró en seco y su mandíbula quería caer al suelo por lo que veía-.

Ahí estaba Judy de pie mirándolo con el ceño fruncido las patas en sus caderas y tamboreaba levemente el suelo con su pata. Una imagen muy usual para él, excepto por un pequeño detalle que era muy, muy importante para él. Su ropa. La menuda hembra traía puesto unos mini-short de mezclilla que dejaban ver sus torneadas piernas casi en su totalidad al igual que sus magníficos muslos y una blusa de tirantes que dejaba ver en su totalidad sus hombros y que no llegaba a hacer contacto con los shorts dejando entre ver también parte de su abdomen.

—Si tuvieras 6 años lo comprendería, pero ahora… a veces pienso que solo eres un cachorro grande… ¿Nick? —pregunta algo desconcertada pues el vulpino ya no había hablado-.

Al escuchar su nombre sale de su aturdimiento… bueno casi— ¿Eh? Ah…s-s-si… si y–y-y-yo perdón si, este… yo también debo ir a…—su mente por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quedó en blanco-.

— ¿Cambiarte? —Quiso saber la coneja con una ceja en alto-.

—Si eso cambiarme… yo ahora vengo—se excusó lo más rápido, pero cuando paso atrás de ella para meterse a su habitación no pudo evitar dar una mirada hacia atrás, la cual fue la gota que derramo el vaso, se encerró lo más rápido que pudo-.

La coneja por su parte vio bastante extraña su actitud—Debe ser el excedente de azúcar y al calor—soltó en voz alta mientras negaba con la cabeza y se dirigía a la cocina para encontrar un par de vasos y unas cucharas para comer ese helado-.

Esa era una de las pocas veces que usaba ese tipo ropa y lo hizo por dos razones, primero, el clima si lo ameritaba pues con tanto pelaje si era muy sofocante la temperatura. Y dos…le pidió a su querida hermana mayor su opinión en cuanto a la idea de atraer un poco la mirada del zorro a lo cual ella le dio como consejo ese, usar la ropa que la "favorecía tanto". Solo esperaba que Nick no pensara que se veía ridícula, pero cuando ella se probó ese conjunto y se vio en el espejo no podía negar que se veía súper bien, solo esperaba que su amor secreto lo notara. Lo que ella no sabía es que en cuanto a las razones que dio por el comportamiento de Nick, acertó en el segundo, pero no de la forma en ella creía.

En su habitación Nick…

—Cálmate… cálmate—se repetía una y otra vez mientras se cambiaba—Desde cuando ella…se ve tan…espectacular…tan…deliciosa-.

Nick sabía que Judy era bonita, no que va, era muy atractiva y siempre pudo notar que tenía un cuerpo…increíble y escultural. Pero esa tarde simplemente le dio material a su imaginación para mucho… mucho tiempo

—Solo me falta verla en bikini y…—en cuanto semejante imagen quiso plasmarse en su cabeza—Contrólate animal… contrólate—trato de hacerlo mientras agarraba su cabeza suprimiendo sus bajos deseos, una vez que estuvo cambiado—Bien Nick…solo será una tarde de helado con crema batida…aunque quisiera utilizar esa crema en algo más y comerme a esa coneja… ¡Otra vez! —se exaspero consigo mismo—No hagas nada estúpido…Eso lo harás luego, pero empezaremos desde hoy técnicamente hablando…En las patas equivocadas esa coneja seria manjar—luego miro sus pata antes de abrir de abrir la puerta—Creo que estas parecen equivocadas—se dijo antes de salir-.

Cuando vio esas peludas orejas sobre el respaldo del sofá no pudo evitar tragar en seco.

—Bien Zanahorias ahora vamos a comer—soltó aun sin verla para asegurarse de no quedarse callado como un idiota-.

—Bien Nick—le dice mientras le da la lata—ya la desinfecte-.

—Vamos ¿solo por haberla metido en mi boca? —Le pregunta mientras sonríe y por fin se anima a verla-.

—Nick vas a compartirlo con alguien más—le dice con un puchero-.

Nick ahora tiene la oportunidad de detallarla completamente, y puede asegurar que Judy es todo un fruto de la pasión lo que cualquier macho puede desear— _"Con razón todos los conejos de la ciudad la merodean"_ —pensó pues si les parecía atractiva con el uniforme cualquiera mataría por ver de lo que ahora es testigo, ese exquisito cuerpo era todo un deleite para cualquier macho, pues tenía una cintura delicada y unas caderas increíbles dignas de una modelo que ni la propia Gazelle tiene.

—Por favor como si nunca lo hubieras hecho—le contesta para mantenerse enfocado-.

—Claro que no…

— ¡Ja! —la interrumpió—Lamento decirle oficial que eso no me lo creo-.

—Y ¿Por qué no?

—Porque entonces se podría decir que no tuviste infancia—le recalco como si la acusara y se acercó a ella—Además estoy muy seguro de ver a una pequeña coneja con otros muchos a su alrededor esperando su turno para hacerlo-.

—Bueno…yo…—Judy simplemente desvió la mirada con un tenue rubor-.

—Y el zorro gana de nuevo—se dio la victoria—Vamos pelusa, no hay razón para que te de pena.

—Nick…está bien…solo no lo menciones—desvió su vista y encontró la manera de cambiar el tema—Por cierto aquí está tu helado—le dice a Nick mientras le pasa el vaso lleno y toma el propio también-.

—Gracias—le dice al tiempo de recibirlo—Ahora solo falta lo mejor—en ese instante le pone la crema-.

—Siento que tú podrías comerte solo una lata entera—suelta el ver la mirada del zorro-.

—De hecho tres—le dice divertido-.

—Nick eso es mucha azúcar—lo regaña como a un cachorro-.

—No…de hecho eso sería cuando me comí un frasco entero de jalea y una lata de leche condensada—le explico mientras recordaba—no el mismo día claro-.

—Espero que ya no lo hagas pues ahora necesitas estar en forma.

—No te preocupes—le dice con la boca llena—Con un ángel de la salud como tú a mi lado es imposible que suba de peso… aunque ahora corro el riesgo de desaparecer algún día-.

—Gracias por recordármelo. No lo olvides mañana correrás 5 km.

—Oye eso es mucho—le reclama-.

—Lo subiré a seis si reclamas de nuevo—le advirtió mientras

—Ok entonces are que lo valga—dijo mientras llevaba nuevamente la lata a la boca-.

—No te atrevas—le dice con tono agudo, cosa que fue en vano pues el vulpino igual lo hizo-.

Mientras sentía el dulce en su boca una idea le llego a la cabeza.

—" _Creo que subirá la temperatura"_ —pensó de manera maliciosa—Judy—dijo mientras tragaba—Tienes una mancha-.

— ¿Dónde? —le pregunta confundida-.

—Ahí—dice al tiempo que le avienta un poco de crema batida y esta cae impecablemente en la nariz de lepórida y parte de su mejilla-.

— ¡Nick! —trato de regañarlo, más sus intenciones murieron cuando su risa se hizo presente-.

—Puntería prefecta—se alabó mientras comía un poco más y ve como Judy se quita la crema con sus linda patitas—Vamos sé que la quieres comer-.

Judy lo ve momentos antes de sonreír—Tienes suerte que ame la crema batida—le dice antes de comer un poco de la crema que se quitó de la cara-.

—Te falto un poco orejas—le dice mientras sonríe internamente-.

— ¿Donde?

—Aquí—dice al tiempo que en un movimiento lento pasa uno de sus dedos por su mejilla, en un movimiento delicado y suave, que a pesar de eso no pudo evitar sorprender a la presa-.

—N-N-Nick—quiso decir algo pero su tono de voz salió algo agudo que bien pudo confundirse con un chillido, vio como el depredador simplemente tenia aquella sonrisa confiada antes de retirar su dedo-.

Alejándose un poco antes de llevarse el dedo a la boca y degustar la crema—Solo puedo decir que es muy dulce-.

Judy se sonrojo furiosamente, no sabía ni dónde meterse o que hacer por lo que no pudo hacer más que reír un poco nerviosa y miraba a otro lado.

—Dime una cosa… ¿Por qué esa ropa? Nunca te había visto usar algo parecido—Pregunto genuinamente interesado pues técnicamente era la verdad-.

Ante ese cuestionamiento Judy se tensa un poco, bueno era momento de saber la verdad—Oh…Ya sabes…hace calor y… quería ponerme algo fresco además de lindo… ¿Cómo me veo? —lo último lo pregunto algo nerviosa-.

—" _Te vez hermosa"_ No está mal…te vez muy bien—le dice ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos-.

—No lo sé, a veces pienso que me veo algo ridícula—confeso algo desilusionada pues ella parecía no llamar la atención de Nick-.

— ¿Ridícula? —Pregunto no creer haber escuchado eso—Esta vez te equivocas… pues…te ves increíble…—le dice no muy seguro de continuar pero al ver que ella lo mira con atención se ve forzado a continuar—Realmente no tienes nada que envidiarle a alguna hembra de hecho todo lo contrario…

Judy alzo las orejas sorprendida, Nick ¿acaso le dijo que ella era atractiva? Esa duda sé quedo cimentada en su cabeza. Por su parte el zorro está pensando si realmente no metió la pata hasta el fondo.

—Tú ¿Enserio lo crees? —le pregunta algo tímida-.

Suspirando internamente—No, no lo creo—le dice con franqueza causando un mini-shock en la coneja—Lo sé—asegura con toda verdad-.

El sentimiento que estaba germinando en Judy cambio completamente por la seguridad en las palabras del vulpino. _"Tal vez aun si tenga esperanza"_ si Nick la encontraba por lo menos un poco atractiva se podría dar algo más.

Nick sabía lo que hacía, estaba haciendo algo que juro no hacer…

En un principio…cuando todo esto inicio con el caso de los aulladores…a Judy… la veía como una plaga, una peste molesta…Había barreras que estaban separando a ambos y por mucho…claro eran las barreras que había puesto para alejar a todos de su vida, sin embargo ella…fue la primera en agrietarlas y cuando paso el "incidente" con manchas. Ella desmorono varias…ya que le salvo el pellejo de ser la cena de un jaguar salvaje, y fue con la que por primera vez abrió su corazón en décadas…fue la primera que le mostro consuelo en mucho tiempo… en lo que para él era casi una vida. Con el paso del tiempo siempre su puso limitantes y estas eran infranqueables… Oh lo eran pues desde hace mucho sabía y aprendió que con Judy siempre habría excepciones. Y hasta cierto punto solo existía una que seguía intacta desde que la creo…Pero esta vez no haría la excepción con Judy…


	11. De nuevo la Realidad

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Saludos mis estimados lectores Aquí les traigo la nueva entrega, de esta pequeña historia. Leí sus comentarios y ya tome mi decisión respecto a la clasificación. Mi decisión la verán a su debido tiempo. Espero sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias. Aprecio todos y cada uno. Espero y lo disfruten.

…

—Ya se hizo algo tarde—corto el pequeño silencio que se formó entre ambos por las palabras del zorro-.

Nick voltea y efectivamente ve que ya es más noche de lo que creía—Tienes razón—le dice en lo que voltea a verla de nuevo—Estoy muy cansado ¿Tú no?

—Pues sí, si lo estoy un poco—contesta no comprendiendo a dónde quiere llegar-.

— ¿Te quedas a dormir?

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Qué si te quedas a dormir?—le repite de manera casual-.

Pasaron unos segundos para que su cerebro procesara eso. Era cierto que ella ya se había quedado a dormir en una ocasión.

—Claro…está bien—contesto aun no muy segura, pese a la realidad-.

—Muy bien—dice al tiempo que se recostaba en el mueble—Ve a la habitación -.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Que vayas a la habitación—le repite y ve que está apunto de refutar—Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, no está en mi naturaleza dejar a damas durmiendo en sofás en la sala.

Entrecerrando los ojos—Pues no está en la mía despojar a sus ocupantes—le dice mientras se cruza de brazos-.

— ¿Así, entonces cuál es tu plan? —Le dice con sarcasmo al tiempo que se sienta de nuevo para encararla-.

—Pues que más, dormir juntos—le dice de manera contundente, como lo hace cada vez que la exaspera sin medir bien sus palabras—A fin de cuentas ya lo hicimos y no hace mucho-.

Nick no cree lo que escucha y se pone nervioso, una cosa era suplicarle a Judy que se quedara para evitar tener pesadillas y otra cosa era tenerla en su misma cama en total uso de sus facultades y con una vestimenta tan reveladora.

—Creo que no sería correcto—fue toda su respuesta mientras le rehuía la mirada-.

— ¿Y cómo explicas lo último?

—Esa… esa fue una situación especial…yo estaba muy… sensible y necesitaba a alguien de confianza y…

—Precisamente—lo interrumpe—Confianza…yo confió en ti y tú en mí… eso quedó demostrado en tu cumpleaños, eres muy especial para mí, y ya lo hicimos una vez los dos no cederíamos pero a la vez ganamos, además no es que fuéramos un par de adolescentes, somos adultos maduros—le dice para hacerlo cambiar de opinión por dos razones, la primera es que es cierto, no es que fueran hacer algo malo, y segunda razón, pues no lo quería admitir ni siquiera para sí misma del todo, pero quería dormir una vez más en el lecho del vulpino y si era posible despertar entre sus patas nuevamente-.

Nick suelta un suspiro internamente, si seguía objetando podría levantar sospechas de la verdadera razón por la que no quería estar tan cerca de ella, así que no le quedaba de otra.

—Tú ganas zanahorias, hubieras sido una gran fiscal sabes—le dice en broma para aligerar un poco el ambiente-.

—Tal vez—lo acompaña sabiéndose victoriosa-.

Ambos solo se quedan en la sala unos minutos más antes de comenzar con sus menesteres nocturnos, Nick sede el baño para que ella termine primero y sea la primera en acostarse. Mientras él como buen anfitrión se dedicaba a lavar y guardar todo lo que usaron. Una vez que termino se dirigió al sanitario donde lavo sus dientes. Una vez que termino se dirigió a su habitación y al entrar percato que todo ya estaba oscuro, aunque para él no era problema alguno puesto que podía ver a la perfección, veía en su cama la casi imperceptible silueta de la coneja, no es que fuera ella muy pequeña, o bueno tal vez si, sino que esa cama era en tamaño lobo o animal tamaño medio mejor dicho, a él le encantaba por la libertad y la comodidad ya que también para su cuerpo era muy grande. Notaba que Judy aún estaba despierta, sus ojos permanecían abiertos, probablemente lo esperaba. Llego hasta la cama y se acostó pues estaba cansado. Aparte de que ocuparía el descanso extra para el día de mañana.

—Ya deberías estar dormida—le comenta mientras se acomodaba-.

—Y arriesgarme a que no cumplas y te quedes en el sofá…no pienso dejarte ahí otra noche—niega mientras se voltea a donde estaba él-.

Nick hace lo mismo, era lógico que ella no lo podía ver pero igual le estaba regalando una sonrisa, segura de que él la veía—Es hora de dormir, mañana tenemos que trabajar.

Judy asiente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, ella también se sentía muy cansada, y no tarda en conciliar el sueño, el vulpino hace lo propio, con el pasar del tiempo lo único que se hace presente en la habitación es el silencio. Pareciere que ambos animales ya se habían dormido. Oh eso se pensaba hasta que un par de esferas esmeraldas se hicieron presentes en la oscuridad.

Nick en ningún momento se durmió, solamente utilizo el tiempo para relajarse y calmarse, pero noto de forma casi inmediata que la coneja ya había entrado en un sueño profundo y por índole bastante pesado en ella. A pesar de ser una cama espaciosa ella estaba más cerca de ese lado, _"La costumbre de dormir en una cama individual"_ lo atribuyo, pero no era que se quejara el hecho de tenerla así de cerca era muy bueno para él, la miro detenidamente, confirmando que ya se había dormido profundamente, no estaba bien lo que haría pero sería algo que tachar de su lista personal, con suma delicadeza se acercó más a la coneja dormida, comparada con él, ella era pequeña en edad y tamaño, pero eso dejo de importarle desde hace mucho y no pudiendo resistirse más la abraza con cuidado, Judy apenas y se movió ante la acción del depredador, para Nick tenerla en esa posición le da infinita paz, ese suave y cálido cuerpo pegado al suyo…Nick a lo largo de su vida había aprendido a tolerar o soportar muchas cosas menos hasta ahora el aroma de Judy, para él era algo sin igual y único, de sobra sabe que hay miles de conejos, pero sabe que Judy es única entre todos, ella resaltaría entre todos y su aroma se lo confirma, es como si ella fuera un postre andante, por alguna razón a él siempre le huele a dulce a la vez que fresco, como si fuera un caramelo con hierba buena, o un pastel, cuando están encerrados en la patrulla no se cansa de intentar averiguarlo, pero nunca tiene éxito y aun teniéndola tan cerca le es imposible. Delicadamente acaricia su mejilla y pone atención en su nariz, ella simplemente es perfecta. No soportando más acerca su hocico al rostro de ella y la acaricia delicadamente, una muestra de "afecto" muy común en su especie seguida de una pequeña lamida. Sabía que esa situación era comprometedora pero no le importaba…

Judy poco a poco despertó, su eficiente reloj biológico le decía que era hora de levantarse, cuando abrió los ojos vaya sorpresa que sintió…estaba sola, el vulpino con el que se supone había compartido cama no se encontraba en ningún lugar dentro de la habitación, ¿La habría engañado y se había ido al sofá durante la noche? No, eso no era posible, se supone que ambos se habían dormido. Bueno lo averiguaría pronto, aunque lo primero era mejor cambiarse, tomo la pequeña maleta deportiva en donde guardo su uniforme y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño, pero al abrir la puerta…

— ¡Ah!... —el grito de la chica se escuchó lo suficiente como para asustar a cualquiera…incluido al vulpino que se encontraba en el baño-.

— ¡¿Zanahorias?! —pregunto entre asustado y preocupado por el grito girándose, solo para encontrar a la coneja en la puerta del baño mirándolo con las patas en la boca-.

—Nick p-p-p-perdón, y-y-yo—Judy estaba por demás avergonzada, nunca había visto a su amigo con el pecho al descubierto, por mero instinto se voltea mientras trata de ver a otra dirección.

Nick al ver a su coneja así solo levanta una ceja al no comprender lo que le sucede, hasta que recuerda que no trae una camisa o playera.

—Orejas…—la llama hasta que una idea se le cruza en la mente y sonríe con algo de malicia-.

Judy no escucha nada más pensando que su amigo se está terminando de vestir, para ese momento ya había cerrado los ojos esperando la señal de su compañero diciéndole que ya se había puesto algo encima. Hasta que sintió como Nick la tomaba de los hombros.

—Hey pelusa…—la llama para que abra los ojos-.

—Nick, discúlpame yo…—le dice al tiempo que abre los ojos— ¡Nick! Dios ponte algo—le dice escandalizada al ver que el macho esta frente a ella sin camisa todavía y una sonrisa en la cara-.

—Vamos Zanahorias no es para tanto—le dice relajado mientras aun la sujeta de los hombros-.

—Nick, no seas indecente—le dice claramente sonrojada-.

— ¿Indecente? —le pregunta con una ceja en alto—Vamos esto no tiene nada de malo, además…No puedes negar que no has visto animales sin nada yo por lo menos tengo pantalones, ¿O que ya olvidaste el club naturalista? —Le pregunta mientras se aleja-.

— ¡Nick! Primero, te dije que ya no mencionaras ese lugar. Segundo, no sabía qué clase de lugar era ese. ¡Porque tú no me lo dijiste! —le dice exasperada-.

Poniendo una pata en el mentón pensativo—Bueno tal vez tengas razón en algunos aspectos—finalmente acepta—Muy bien, entonces es mejor detener esto. Vamos sal de mi baño en lo que termino—le dice mientras hace ademanes con las patas para decirle que se vaya-.

Judy asiente antes de dar media vuelta pero en el momento que le da la espalda al depredador.

Nick la toma de sorpresa en un abrazo dándole vuelta cargándola y estrujándola en su pecho. Judy por la sorpresa lanza un gritillo ahogado antes de que el zorro la deje en el suelo de nuevo.

—Además zanahorias—le dice mientras retrocede toma una pose de físico-culturista y adopta una mirada semi-seductora—Sé que te guste lo que vez—le dice en broma antes de cerrar la puerta-.

Judy literalmente se quedó hecha piedra con un enorme sonrojo en la cara, si bien admitía que ya había fantaseado un poco con el zorro encerrado en el baño nunca pensó verlo así tan pronto. Por más vergüenza que le diera admitirlo incluso para ella misma, tenía que aceptar que Nick tenía razón, le gusto lo que vio y sintió. Ese pelaje y sobre todo la contextura física del zorro sin ningún tipo de barrera que distorsione la realidad era muy…atractivo. Y con toda sinceridad desea que el contacto no hubiera sido tan efímero. Estaba a punto de irse a cambiar a la habitación de Nick cuando este volvió a salir ya complemente uniformado.

—Sabes pelusa—le dijo en cuanto la vio—Te recomiendo tomar un baño, aún queda agua caliente y el baño es todo tuyo—le ofreció.

—Sabes creo que tienes razón, gracias Nick—ella acepto pues realmente necesitaba aclarar su mente y una buen baño le ayudaría. A hacer eso y posiblemente a calmar sus hormonas.

Y Nick, bueno él se había levantado temprano para no ser visto en una situación incómoda al haberse abrazado de la coneja toda la noche y no haberse despegado en ningún momento como si temiera que alguien entrara a la mitad de la noche y se la robara. Pero estar tan cerca de ella de esa manera le ayudo a pensar en algo.

—Tal vez ese refrán si sea cierto—se dijo así mismo después de sacar una especie de cuenta rápida y rogar que su suerte no lo abandonara en el trabajo, antes de comenzar a buscar en la agenda de su nuevo teléfono, realmente estaría cometiendo una locura al pedir eso, aunque por alguna extraña razón la última vez que lo vio la cosa pareció un poco menos tensa con él y más amable—Un momento— en ese momento recordó a Judy.

Se fue a su habitación y busco la caja de su celular. Una de las ventajas es que siempre venden los equipos con todo y patas libres. No podía arriesgarse que alguien con literalmente orejas largas escuchara esa conversación.

Judy en cuanto cerró la puerta se dejó caer mientras se deslizaba por esta. Nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida. La vez del club había sido incomodidad más que nada, pero ver a quien quieres semi-desnudo no te lo pone fácil. Pero lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en eso. Nick le ofreció usar su baño para asearse y es lo que haría, nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo en el hogar de Nick pero para todo hay una primera vez. Fue hasta dicha área la cual estaba rodeada por una cortina de baño color azul oscuro y al recorrerla se encontró con una tina de baño espaciosa, lo suficiente grande para un lobo, obviamente muy grande para un zorro y por mera lógica enorme para una coneja, ella hubiera querido darse un relajante baño en aquella tina pero no tenía tiempo, debía trabajar y bajar su cabeza de las nubes, así que una ducha rápida y algo fría es lo mejor. Con ese último pensamiento se comenzó a desvestir.

Nick estaba hablando, su rostro se mostraba un poco preocupado, hasta que aparentemente con quien hablaba le dijo algo, pues su expresión cambio a una más seria.

—No—fue lo que dijo con total franqueza—Yo le juro…—más fue interrumpido por su interlocutor—Muy bien si ha de ser en persona y oírlo de mi de frente muy bien, pero también espero eso…—se hizo nuevamente un silencio mientras esperaba su respuesta—Es un trato.

Judy salió luego de unos 15 minutos del baño con el pelaje aun algo húmedo pero sintiéndose fresca al igual que despejada. Ya se encontraba completamente uniformada y lista, estaba a punto de buscar al vulpino cuando este la llama desde aparentemente la cocina.

—Siéntate Zanahorias—le dice en cuanto la ve entrar—Tú desayuno está listo.

Judy ve como Nick había preparado un desayuno ligero para ambos, fruta, fruta fresca cortada y bañada en yogurt y granola.

—Nick…No debiste molestarte—le dice enternecida por un gesto así-.

—Eso lo sé, pero para mí esto no es molestia. Así que siéntate o se nos hará tarde y créeme estoy de tan buen humor hoy, que no quisiera arruinarlo al escuchar a la gran boca gritar mi nombre.

Mientras comían a Judy le entro una duda sobre sus alimentos, cosa que no pudo evitar expresar.

—Oye Nick—comenzó por llamar la atención del depredador lo cual consiguió de inmediato, interrumpiendo el momento en cuanto este casi se llevaba un trozo de durazno a la boca—Pensé que no eras tan…—ella no supo que palabra utilizar sin dar un mensaje negativo a Nick, quien la miraba con total atención instándola a continuar—Vegano—soltó con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

— ¿Insinúas que solo cómo basura? —Dijo con sospecha mientras entrecerraba sus ojos-.

—No, digo no, es que…yo… cuando te prepare el desayuno la primera vez yo no encontré… muchas cosas.

Ella prácticamente decía la verdad, solo había encontrado cosas instantáneas o empaquetadas. Nunca algo fresco, nada que no fueran moras. Y no es que Nick no supiera cocinar, de hecho él lo sabía y lo sabía hacer muy bien. Solo que nunca había tenido la intención de hacerlo. Fue una suerte que Judy nunca pudiera abrir una de las gavetas donde guardaba algunas cosas, bueno era que tuvieran llave y solo él supiera donde estaba.

—Mejor no intentes defenderte pelusa—le dice con burla al ver como ella es capaz de cavar su propia tumba—Solo puedo decir que… lo que viste no eran mis mejores días por así decirlo—Una mentirilla blanca no está demás, sobre todo cuando ya es hora—Me alimento bien y saludablemente-.

—Así que eso que tienes a tu lado…—dijo viendo el vaso de vidrio con un líquido espeso-.

—Son mis suplementos—le contesta mirándolo—Ya sabes cuestiones de salud y bla, bla.

—No digas eso, los necesitas para estar bien. ¿Y de que sabor es? ¿Moras?

Sonriendo un poco—Los escojo sin sabor _"Bueno… uno que otro de sabor zanahoria"_

—Y ¿Cómo son? —Era obvio que tenía curiosidad por el tema-.

—Son bebidas espesas, como licuados con mucha avena, sino corrieras el riego de enfermarte te daría un poco.

— ¿Crees que me haga daño?

—Por lo que me dicta la lógica creo que sí, pero podemos averiguarlo después porque como te dije antes no quisiera escuchar mi nombre entre los gritos del gran jefe.

La coneja solo asiente y continúan con sus alimentos hasta que llega el momento de irse directo a la estación, con un zorro con altas expectativas en sus cuantas mentales esperando no fallar. Una vez que llegan y pasan directo a la sala. Una vez ahí esperan para su asignación del día.

—Muy bien Hopps y Wilde—Bogo comenzó mientras miraba al pequeño par—Hoy serán los afortunados les toca Tundratown.

Después de su asignación todos despejaron el salón. Tanto Nick como Judy se dirigieron a su patrulla, claro con la obligada parada del zorro para conseguir algo de cafeína para sus sistemas.

—Por lo menos tuvimos suerte ¿no lo crees Nick? —Le dice mientras se dirigen al helado hábitat blanco en el vehículo-.

—Considerando que el clima aún no se normaliza y uno podría asarse en sus propios jugos y pelaje…si—le dice mientras sonríe y mira por la ventana el cambio de paisajes-.

—Nick si lo dices así es algo escabroso sabes—le dice mientras lo ve de reojo-.

En las primeras horas de su labor, todo va normal, nada fuera de lo común pasa en ningún momento, eso hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Nick simplemente le aviso a la coneja que volvía en un rato. Ella claramente protesto y le cuestiono a donde rayos se dirigía, a lo que el vulpino contesto con un vago "Vuelvo rápido" Incluso le dijo que lo llamara por el radio si algo llegara a suceder. Esa fue la primera cosa rara, la segunda fue que él ya había comprado su comida y la había dejado sin tocar completamente intacta. Eso era de lo más extraño, Nick puede descuidar muchas cosas, menos su comida. Pero no le quedo de otra más que esperar. Los primeros 10 minutos no pasó nada, todo era normal, sin embargo pasando de esa cantidad de tiempo la impaciencia se comenzó a apoderar de la hembra. Cuando casi eran los 30 minutos estaba a punto de iniciar su búsqueda cuando lo alcanzo a ver caminando en su dirección con una cara que denotaba cierta alegría mezclada con nerviosismo o alivio, incluso tal vez una rara combinación de esas tres cosas. Una vez que el macho entro de nuevo en la patrulla ella no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Nick ¿Dónde te metiste?

—Lo lamento yo…necesitaba arreglar un asunto—le respondió sin querer dar muchos detalles-.

— ¿Asunto? —Pregunto sospechosa— ¿Y se podría saber?

—No, es algo personal.

Esto extraño un poco a Judy, pero no podía obligarlo a hablar de algo de lo cual no quería—Está bien, por cierto aquí está tu comida Nick.

—Gracias, ya casi me había olvidado de ella—le sonríe al recibirla-.

Poco después de esa escalada, la cual seguía manteniendo intrigada a la presa, prosiguieron con sus labores. Casi podían decir que ese día hubiera sido aburrido hasta que faltando dos horas para finalizar el turno…

—Oye Zanahorias—comenzó el vulpino— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Judy sintió el deseo de voltearse y verlo directamente peo el hecho de estar conduciendo la obligaron a solo verlo una fracción de segundo por el rabillo del ojo y no lograr verlo muy claro.

—Adelante—ella consintió mientras consideraba las opciones del porque Nick hacía eso en lugar de preguntarle todo directamente como siempre lo hacía-.

Pero antes de que el zorro pudiera siquiera tomar aire y abrir la boca la radio del vehículo sonó.

— _Oficiales_ —escucharon la inconfundible voz de Benjamín-.

Nick miro el aparato con cierta confusión antes de suprimir un suspiro y tomarlo para contestar.

— ¿Qué ocurre Ben?

— _¿En qué zona de Tundra están?_

—Nos encontramos cerca de la parte oeste.

— _Vayan lo más rápido que puedan al distrito forestal, Colmillar y Lobato los verán allá para ponerlos al corriente de la situación, es un 1186 Garraza fuera._

—Nick…

—Por lo túneles de servicio nos ahorraremos mucho tiempo— le dice mientras la mira-.

El par con cara decidida se encaminan lo más rápido posible hacia la escena. No tardaron ni 20 minutos en llegar. Lo hicieron lo más sigilosamente posible viendo que sus colegas estaban atentos pero a una distancia prudente al igual que imperceptible. Cuando están seguros que no delataran nada van con sus colegas.

—Hopps, Wilde, me alegra verlos—les dice el tigre-.

—Chicos ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Verán, alguien notifico a Bogo de actividad sospechosa en esa estructura—señala un edificio de aspecto desocupado—Llagamos por órdenes directas del jefe para confirmarlo, junto con otros cuatro oficiales, una vez que llegamos lo confirmamos, pero ya era tarde unos vehículos acababan de salir, las otras dos patrullas se encargaron de seguirlos de manera discreta y verificar las sospechas. Nosotros nos quedamos para revisar la estructura pues bien parecía una entrada ilegal, robo o peor…—el lobo fue interrumpido-.

—Tráfico de algún tipo ¿verdad?

—Si—le respondió a la coneja-.

—Pero si los responsables ya no están ¿para qué nos llamaron?

—Miren el edificio y lo sabrán—les dijo colmillar-.

Tanto Nick como Judy lo hicieron. Primeramente lo hicieron y no notaban nada raro hasta que en los niveles superiores claramente oscuros por sus ventanas tapadas notaron el movimiento, eran luces, varias luces procedentes de linternas, de alguien dentro.

—Ya lo veo ¿Cuantos serán?

—No lo sé con exactitud, pero más de 4 son. Por eso llamamos refuerzos y pedimos que fueran ustedes.

—Ya sé porque—soltó Nick llamando la atención de Judy—Intrusión…

—Por mucho son los más sigilosos de todo el departamento y los que son más difíciles de detectar.

—Está bien ya sé que hacer—Judy fue la que hablo—Nosotros cuatro entraremos, Lobato tú y colmillar se quedaran en el primer nivel a la espera de que bajen, Nick y yo iremos hasta el tercer nivel y veremos qué pasa. Si aún hay algo que interceptar o porque se encuentran ahí todavía.

— ¿Estas segura de esto? —Nick no pudo evitar preguntar como en toda situación posiblemente peligrosa para su coneja-.

—Claro que lo estoy ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —le dice con confianza mientras sonríe-.

Los oficiales se preparan para su acercamiento, en caso de que hubiera centinelas los cuatro procuran no dejarse ver tanto, claro para dicha tarea los pequeños tamaños de Nick y Judy son una gran ventaja. Una vez que logran entrar. Nick da le señal de que ellos subirán mientras sus colegas esperaran para detener cualquier cosa. Mientras suben se dan cuenta que el edificio en si se debe utilizar como una especie de lugar de almacenamiento por la considerable cantidad de cajas de madera algunas vacías otras con cosas indefinidas.

Con cada paso que daban sabían que se acercaban a su objetivo. Cuando finalmente llegaron Nick toma del hombro a Judy y le dice mediante señas que él ira primero, este era el procedimiento estándar ya que Nick solía sacarle ventaja a su habilidad de cazador. Se puso a cuatro patas y con sumo cuidado entro sin hacer el más mínimo sonido que lo delatara. Una vez pasados los segundos necesarios que comprobaran que no se enteraron de Nick la propia Judy entro imitando la táctica de su compañero. Una vez juntos se dedicaron a mirar a quienes estaban ahí…

Eran 4 mamíferos de considerables dimensiones, todo ellos cubiertos de la cara pero por su contextura física eran felinos y un canino, era un lince, un puma, una pantera y un lobo. Todos ellos con una especie de uniforme. Nick podía saber fácilmente que lo más probable es que no fueran traficantes de segunda sino que tenían la finta de mercenarios. Además el ambiente era más oscuro del esperado.

—" _Bien las cosas se complicaron un poco"_ —pensó mientras veía que podían hacer, era obvio que necesitaban detenerlos. Pero la ventaja es que eran solo cuatro, él y Judy podían utilizar las armas tranquilizantes para dormir a dos, el primero y cuando volteen hacia él Judy encendería su lámpara para poder dar el segundo tiro, su confiable estrategia y si los otros dos huían sus compañeros se encargarían de ellos, en el caso de que no huyeran, era un poco más complicado pero igual gracias a Colmillar y Lobato los atraparía rápido. Necesitaban cubrir dos locaciones para que nadie se separara. Por lo que Nick le hace señales a Judy aclarándole que él se va a ir al otro lado del piso. Judy asiente sabiendo las capacidades de su compañero pero no evitando un poco de nerviosismo.

Ambos siempre atentos al grupo de animales que hablaban entre ellos…

— ¿Podemos irnos ya…?—soltó frustrado el lince-.

—El tiempo es exacto ¿sabes? Todo debe salir bien—le reprendió la pantera—Pero para tu suerte ya casi nos podremos retirar—Asegura mientras Nick y Judy solo esperan el momento idóneo-.

—Y ¿Qué esperamos?

—Resolver un último detalle—les dice antes de alejarse como si fuera a salir de esa habitación-.

Judy mantiene las orejas en alerta sin arriesgarse a moverse mucho para no hachar a perder todo. Más el sonido que sus orejas captaron la dejaron helada…unos sonidos metálicos y Un chillido… el típico chillido que sueltan los caninos cuando son heridos.

—Vaya, vaya miren que curiosa alimaña encontré—Judy escucho la voz de la pantera antes de oír un cuerpo azotar contra el piso-.

Nick estaba en el suelo sujetándose la parte del tórax con una clara mueca de dolor mientras la pantera tenía un trozo de metal en sus patas. Judy se asomó para lograr ver y esa escena causo que algo dentro de ella se quebrara.

— ¿Crees que podías engañarme zorro? Los felinos somos los amos del sigilo—le dice con burla mientras los otros se colocan en guardia desenfundando armas tranquilizantes apuntándole—No es necesario señores—hace un gesto con la pata logrando que bajen sus armas, pero de improvisto él mismo golpea al zorro cerrando las garras en puños más de tres veces con mucha fuerza— ¿Qué te golpee muy fuerte? —Pregunta consiguiendo una mirada furiosa del vulpino quien luchaba contra el fuerte dolor que amenazaba con hacerlo perder la conciencia— Señores tenemos un horario que cumplir y una tarea ya finalizada—los depredadores restantes asienten y se preparan para salir.

La pantera únicamente da media vuelta sin soltar aun la barra de metal. Hasta que de momento imprevisto da la vuelta de manera violenta mientras abanicaba con el objeto dándole de lleno a la coneja que había saltado para intentar noquearlo por la espalda. Ella podía haber intentado disparar, pero Nick puede ver perfectamente con poca luz, ella no, un ataque físico era su única opción en lo que sus compañeros que por alguna razón no habían subido llegaran, plan que salió terriblemente mal.

— ¡Judy! —Nick quien había sido testigo de todo solo pudo gritar mientras el felino se acercaba a la coneja-.

—No creerías que podía olvidarme de ti ¿verdad? —Le dice a la coneja que había sido lanzada contra una de las pocas ventanas tapadas que aun poseían vidrio, o en caso de esa que lo tenía hasta que la coneja lo rompió con su cuerpo—Hay, ¿Te lastimaste con los vidrios? Deja te ayudo—dijo antes de patear a la pequeña hembra que aún se encontraba aturdida por el primer golpe-.

Judy por la patada simplemente salió girando como una muñeca de trapo, más no duro mucho antes de que el felino fuera con ella la alzara por el cuello y le hablara.

—Los policías siempre van en parejas torpe—la coneja pese a no estar en las mejores condiciones no quita la mirada desafiante—No creas que tus amigos del primer nivel vendrán los míos ya los debieron de someter.

En el primer nivel vemos como el tigre y el lobo estaban de rodillas mientras un león y un oso los mantienen quietos apuntándoles con armas.

—Sigo sin entender como una criatura como tú puede ser un policía, pero esa pregunta pasara a segundo término por ahora, una más interesante es ¿Cuánta fuerza soportara tu cuello hasta romperse?

Judy poco a poco sintió como el felino empezaba a ejercer más y más fuerza sobre su garganta, por mero instinto sujeto la pata del animal que interrumpía su respiración, pero era inútil la fuerza de este era muy superior, no faltaba tanto y en último acto de desesperación de su mente por temor a que fuera a morir…

—Nick—apenas susurro con una voz muy débil mientras sentía que la vista le fallaba-.

Sin embargo de la nada la garra alrededor de su cuello se abrió de manera abrupta dejándola caer al suelo. En cuanto toca el suelo empieza toser para recuperar el aire mientras intenta enfocarse el porque no termino su trabajo. Cuando logra elevar la vista ve la razón. ¡Era Nick! Se le había lanzado a la Pantera como una fiera.

En cuanto Nick vio como golpearon a Judy algo dentro de su cabeza hizo un corto circuito, ignoro completamente el dolor para arrojársele a la pantera, si, cuando lo golpearon perdió su arma tranquilizante, pero eso no importaba, aun tenia garras y dientes, al diablo todo lo demás nadie que le tocara un solo pelo a Judy saldría así como si nada.

La pantera en cuanto sintió como el zorro estaba en su espalda soltó de inmediato a la coneja mientras intentaba quitarse al canido de encima, sin embargo no lo logro a tiempo pues Nick logro hundir sus colmillos en el hombro del agresor provocando un alarido de dolor bastante fuerte. Dicho sonido fue lo suficientemente alto para que los mercenarios que tenían sometidos a Colmillar y a Lobato se distrajeran lo suficiente para que el par de oficiales pudiera intentar realizar un contraataque. Por su parte Nick logro infligir aunque sea un poco de daño sobre el bastardo, pero este logro tomarlo para quitárselo de encima y encajarle las garras, las cuales habían salido de los guantes que llevaba.

—Bien zorro, lograste molestarme—le dice con palpable furia, antes de golpearlo en el pecho y abdomen con significativa fuerza—Creo que tendré una bufanda hecha de piel de zorro—pero antes de comenzar su tortura un comunicador en su cinturón sonó— _Señor Tenemos que irnos…_ —Deteniéndolo en el acto—Pudieron esperar unos minutos ¿saben? —dijo irritado— _Señor usted mismo lo dijo, tenemos un horario que cumplir menos de cuatro minutos para irnos lo esperamos en el transporte de abajo, cambio y fuera_ —la comunicación seso—Te salvaste de sentir como arranco tu piel, pero no te salvaras de la cita que tengo para ti y tu amiguita.

En ese instante Nick sintió el agudo dolor sin poder hacer nada pues su cuerpo ya había dejado responderle. El felino simplemente lo arrojo hacia donde estaba la coneja que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas en poder ponerse de pie pero la brutalidad de los golpes si la habían lastimado.

—Tú también eres una plaga molesta—saco un arma tranquilizante—Una sobredosis de esto en tu cuerpo te matara de manera misericordiosa, tómalo como un regalo, ya no tengo tiempo de divertirme—le apunta a la coneja y este dispara directamente a ella.

Judy simplemente cerró los ojos sabía perfectamente que no podía esquivarlo, no estaba en condiciones, pero el impacto que espero jamás llego.

— ¡Maldita sea!—exclamo enrabiado—Tuvieron suerte—soltó antes de irse, el tiempo era vital-.

Judy abrió los ojos, su mirada aún estaba gacha y lo que vio frente a ella protegiéndola era una esponjosa masa de pelaje naranja.

— ¡NICK!


	12. El filo

NORA DEL AUTOR:

Muy bien aquí está la nueva entrega, este proyecto realmente supero mis expectativas. Y gracias por lo comentarios, GrenOut, no tienes por qué molestarte en disculparte, sabes que yo no me tomo mal ese tipo de comentarios, ¿porque? Simple para eso son los comentarios, para ayudarme a mí a mejorar, los aprecio, y los aprecio más si son con el propósito de ayudarme a mejorar, gracias, también gracias por la honestidad, eso es algo que valoro. Ahora para ti Gaby Whitlock, eres una escritora muy buena y aquí está el capítulo para que se quiten las ganas de leer más, espero tener noticias pronto respecto a tus trabajos. Mi fiel lector canniefemale, aquí la actualización.

A cada uno de ustedes les agradezco, sin ustedes no sé cómo estaría esta historia. Y a todos los demás lectores un agradecimiento igual. Bien aquí dejo la actualización. Espero y les guste.

…

Judy solo podía ver con horror como el zorro había recibido el dardo que debía recibir ella así como pequeñas gotas de líquido carmín caían al piso. Nick simplemente pierde las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se desploma.

— ¡Nick! —Judy manda al demonio el dolor y logra llegar a él, en cuanto lo tiene a su alcance lo gira delicadamente—Hay dios mío Nick—El zorro no estaba inconsciente pero tenía una mueca de dolor mientras sostenía su abdomen donde se apreciaba una herida sangrante y en su pecho estaba incrustado el dardo tranquilizante. Sin esperar nada tomo el maldito dardo y lo saco de la piel de Nick provocando una queja del zorro que solo soltó un gruñido—No te preocupes estarás bien—le dijo entrando en pánico mientras luchaba por no llorar-.

—Tranquila zanahorias—Nick trato de hablar con ironía para no alterar más a Judy, aunque sabía que algo estaba yendo muy mal con él—se necesita más que esto para…detenerme—trato de moverse pero con ese intento no logro hacer más que gemir de dolor y siente como su camisa se humedece más-.

—No te muevas Nick—logro acomodar la cabeza del vulpino en su regazo—Te vas a lastimar—Las lágrimas de Judy por fin empiezan a salir de sus ojos mientras con delicadeza acaricia un poco el pelaje de la cabeza de Nick—Pero estarás bien ¿verdad? —Era clara su desesperación-.

Y Nick podía verla—Yo…—intento hablar, pero su mente poco a poco empezó a entumirse—Yo—sus ojos empiezan a querer cerrarse

—Nick… ¡Nick! Debes mantenerte despierto—Sacudió ligeramente el cuerpo del zorro pero este no podía hacer nada por el tranquilizante en su cuerpo y simplemente cayo inconsciente-.

—No, no Nick no cierres los ojos…— logra ver como la mancha de sangre se hace más grande al no tener las patas de Nick que apliquen presión sobre la hemorragia— por favor… no me abandones…Te amo…Nick— hasta que un grito del nivel inferior llamo su atención-.

— ¡Hopps, Wilde!

— ¡Colmillar! ¡Aquí rápido! —Solo fue cuestión de segundos para el gran tigre llegara a donde estaban sus colegas-.

En cuanto el depredador vio la escena supo de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer—Garraza 1145 necesitamos asistencia medica-.

— _Las unidades van en camino… ¿están bien?_ —pregunto preocupado pues si ni Judy o Nick pedían el refuerzo médico, que por lo general lo hacen, eso podría ser malo-.

—Luego te digo Ben—finalmente corta la comunicación—Calma, la ayuda está en camino y no tardara nada en llegar, solo apártate con cuidado de Nick para…

— ¡No! —Dijo mientras afianzaba más su agarre sobre el zorro-.

—Judy por favor, tú también estas lastimada…

— ¡No! Nunca se alejó yo haré lo mismo—grito mientras cerraba los ojos y sus lágrimas fluían sin control empapando el rostro del zorro mientras intentaba detener ella misma la hemorragia de Nick con su pequeña pata-.

El tigre solo suspiro, no podía apartar a la coneja, a simple vista se notaba herida, su uniforme azul tenía varias manchas rojas al igual que podía apreciar lo que parecían objetos enterrados dolorosamente en su piel, un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo su boca, a primera vista es lo que puede observar.

—Déjame ayudarte con la hemorragia—le dice antes de acercarse-.

—Estará bien ¿Verdad? —Susurra con un nudo en la garganta-.

Colmillar solo se tensa un poco por la pregunta e intenta averiguarlo sin alterar a la presa, utiliza su agudo oído felino y logra percibir los latidos del corazón del vulpino, estos aún se escuchaban, pero eran extraños, agradecía que ella tuviera las oreas caídas y no se concentraba en escucharlos—Claro que sí, Bogo dice que no descansara de él todo un milenio y él nunca se equivoca—el tigre procuro seguir al pendiente de los latidos del zorro y por mera lógica también lograba escuchar los de la coneja, a diferencia del vulpino sus latidos eran frenéticos, estaba aterrada eso lo podía asegurar, pasaron infernales minutos hasta que su oído logro captar a lo lejos el sonido de la sirena—Los paramédicos ya vienen—sin previo un lobo entro en escena mientras respiraba agitadamente—¡lobato! Dime que los encontraste-.

El lobo en cuento escucho a su compañero que lo llamaba alzo la vista del piso encontrándose con la imagen que temía— ¿Pero qué paso? —se exalta mientras va con ellos-.

—Lobato—lo reprende-.

—No, no los encontré, intente rastrearlos y no lo logre, luego Garraza me dice que tú solicitaste equipos de emergencias y regrese tan rápido como pude—explica tan rápido como puede hasta que un grito proveniente de abajo se escucha-.

— ¡Oficiales!

Enseguida el canino se levanta y corre en dirección a una de las escaleras—Aquí arriba, tercer nivel.

Unos momentos después dos equipos de paramédicos se hicieron presentes para atender la situación, aun con cierta renuencia Judy dejo que los paramédicos se acercaran al zorro para llevárselo, mientras los otros la atendían, realmente ella no se había dado cuenta de que tan lastimada estaba en verdad pues con todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza su propio dolor paso a segundo término. Unos minutos después los paramédicos estaban listos para transferir al zorro a la ambulancia ya que dado su situación más delicada fue preparado más rápido para su traslado al centro médico, Lobato se fue con los paramédicos y Colmillar lo haría por Judy, casi enseguida de que bajaran a Nick ya lo estaban haciendo con Judy, para cuando llegaron a la calle solo quedaba una ambulancia la otra ya había salido. Inmediatamente subieron para poder ir al hospital.

Pero Judy comienza a dar claras muestras de fuerte dolor llamando así la atención de la paramédica que tenía a su lado—Oficial…

—Lo lamento pero realmente me duele mucho—le dice mientras se sujeta un brazo-.

—Debió dislocarse—en cuanto la joven se acercó para comenzar la revisión previa a la hospitalización…—Hay no…—Judy tenía incrustado un trozo de vidrio, que a pesar de ser delgado parecía de una considerable longitud justo debajo del antebrazo—lo mejor será no retirarlo en caso de que haya cortado algo importante ¿Bien?

—Si…pero podrían hacer algo por el dolor-.

—Creo que no será posible oficial—le comenta el otro paramédico que esta junto a la radio—Lo mejor será que no, en el hospital los médicos sabrán que hacer exactamente, tranquila no falta, ¿es alérgica a algún medicamento? —Pregunto recibiendo una negativa— Enfermedades congénitas o crónicas—volvió a hablar obteniendo el mismo resultado—Muy bien—tomo la radio y contacto al hospital—aquí 55 transportamos a oficial de policía, hembra, coneja, 25 años aproximadamente, múltiples heridas provocadas por en su mayoría vidrio, con los trozos aun incrustados, varios muy grandes, además de otros que no podemos identificar, así como posibles heridas internas.

—Hopps en lo que llegamos dime que paso con exactitud para decírselo a Bogo—le dice el tigre-.

—No creo que sea necesario yo…

—No, créeme si quieres estar en el hospital, para lo que es un hospital, que es recuperándote, y no tener que escuchar los gritos de Bogo del otro lado de tu puerta por que el director del hospital no lo deja entrar, deja que Lobato y yo le expliquemos para que ustedes no se preocupen—se notaba nervioso o más bien algo asustado—Ok entonces mínimo tenemos intento de asesinato contra ellos-.

Y era lógico, como se pondría Bogo cuando le dijeran que sus dos mejores elementos están rumbo al hospital, uno probablemente grave o peor y la otra posiblemente también, lo único que tenía seguro era que los dos estarían fuera de servicio un tiempo…tal vez, podría tener suerte y no ser nada malo.

No paso mucho para que arribaran al hospital, el dolor en Judy no disminuyo, pero como buena policía logro sobreponerse, aunque su mente volvió a saturarse de preocupación por su zorro ya que ahora prácticamente otra vez estaban juntos. Mientras Judy fue ingresada en la camilla a la sala de emergencias Colmillar se quedó afuera en la sala de espera donde alguien le toco el hombro. Quien no era nadie menos que su compañero.

En cuanto vio al lobo—Por favor dime que ahora Wilde no está en la planta baja.

—No…llego estable… —Estaba a punto de suspirar de alivio—Casi

— ¿Casi?

—Cuando estábamos por llegar algo paso, no estoy muy seguro que fue ya que no soy doctor o algo parecido, pero llego aun con algo en su monitor…

Judy fue recibida por una joven doctora, era chita de apariencia bastante apacible junto con una enfermera que era una coati de pelaje oscuro. Ambas se acercaron para poder llevarla a un área donde se encargarían de su atención.

—No se preocupe oficial, está en buenas patas—le dijo la enfermera mientras sonreía-.

—Soy la doctora Reese—en cuanto la ve no puede evitar impresionarse un poco— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Trataron de matarnos…pero antes creo quisieron darnos una lección…Yo no lo habría contado de no ser por… mi compañero ¡Mi Compañero! ¿C-C-Como esta él? —pregunto preocupada-.

—No se preocupe, llego antes que usted y se le está atendiendo—trato de tranquilizarla doctora—Por favor canalízala—le pide a la enfermera-.

—No te preocupes yo pude ver quien lo está atendiendo y te puedo asegurar que estará bien

El pequeño mamífero enfermera ahora subida en una silla comienza la tarea de ponerla a la coneja la intravenosa mientras la doctora se encarga de ponerle el monitor cardiaco. Para comenzar la revisión cuando…

Una especie de alarma empieza a sonar en la zona frente a las hembras y las voces empiezan a subir de volumen.

—Algo está mal…

—Su presión…

—Taquicardia…

—Su saturación de oxígeno.

—La hemorragia…

El número de voces no paraba, eran varias y parecían estresadas, Judy se alzó lo más que su adolorido cuerpo se lo permitía, la doctora y la enfermera también lo hicieron pues a ellas les llamo la atención una voz que reconocieron al instante. Entre los movimientos de los animales ahí pudo ver algo… no lo podía creer…podía reconocer ese pelaje…ese pelaje rojo…

— ¡Nick!

El grito fue lo suficiente para captar la atención de nuevo. Judy trato de levantarse, sin embargo fue detenida tanto por la doctora como la enfermera mientras su monitor cardiaco comenzó sonar rápidamente.

—Oficial Hopps cálmese…

—No puede levantarse…

El monitor no para de sonar a la misma velocidad. Mientras ambas intentaban mantener a la lepórida en su cama

— ¡Necesito apoyo aquí ahora!—grito la médica y una ciervo llego casi de inmediata—Sostenla-.

Inmediatamente la otra enfermera lo hizo mientras ella se dirigía rápidamente a una de las gavetas buscando algo.

—Por favor…tengo que ir con él

—Entienda… por… Doctora… un momento ¿Qué…?

—Espera que me…

Judy no pudo terminar de hablar, el ritmo cardiaco que marcaba el aparato poco a poco se fue calmando y Judy finalmente se dejaba caer en la cama inconsciente.

—Creo que con esto será suficiente—dijo la felina mientras retiraba la aguja del tubo del suero conectado a la vía sanguínea—Muchas gracias Clare ya puedes seguir con lo que estabas—despide amablemente a la ciervo, la cual asiente y se retira-.

Enseguida frente al área de las hembras una voz masculina silencia a las demás— ¡Zorro al quirófano! Preparen la sala ya.

Instantáneamente el personal médico prepara al paciente que en efecto era Nick y lo llevan velozmente fuera de emergencias…

—Suerte que ella no escucho eso—comento la chita-.

—No debiste hacer eso, dormirla no…

—Viste como estaba…Prefiero una paciente molesta pero viva.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Pequeños mamíferos como liebres, ratones y conejos son de los pocos animales que pueden…morir por miedo…sus corazones no lo soportan…y ella estaba aterrada… por lo que le pasaba a su…amigo.

—Sabes que esto traerá problemas verdad…

—Entonces vamos a hacer un buen trabajo curando a esta chica para que no sea en vano—le dice mientras sonríe, su prioridad era hacer que la coneja se recuperara—Ahora pide una máquina de rayos x, también la haremos un electro cardiograma pide la máquina también, trae una charola y las pinzas, mientras voy por la sutura y el antiséptico-.

—Bien, también iré por la bata hay que cambiarla…

Las dos solo asienten antes de ir por todo lo que necesitaran.

Esa mañana en aquel hospital, todo sigue un ritmo normal, normal para un hospital. Y podría haber continuado así por una figura, una inmensa figura que mantenía un pase firme y constante. No era nadie menos que Bogo, el enorme búfalo no se detenía y su expresión era lo suficiente para hacer que cualquiera que estaba en su camino se hiciera aun lado, el jefe de la policía no se detuvo hasta que llego a una puerta. Sin mayor premeditación la abrió y entro exaltando a quien estaba del otro lado.

—Jefe Bogo… ¿A qué se debe esta visita a…—revisa su reloj—las 7:00 am? ¿Estoy arrestado?

— ¿Debería? —Pregunta cruzándose de brazos-.

—No, pero normalmente viene aquí a las 9 o 10, las enfermeras me notifican mientras intentan detenerlo de molestar a los pacientes que bien pueden ser sus criminales o sus elementos y yo personalmente voy a discutir con usted…así que me parece extraño el cambio de costumbre—explica mientras aún está sentado-.

—Para todo hay excepciones.

—Muy bien, tome asiento y dígame en que lo podemos ayudar.

—Solo quisiera saber su estado…

— ¿Suena a preocupación? —pregunta intrigado pero una mirada furibunda lo detiene—No dije nada…solo un momento—de entre varias carpetas busca hasta tomar dos—Bien aquí están…empecemos…

—Judy Hopps…ingresada en el atardecer de ayer…presenta múltiples heridas de diversas profundidades, cortes y varios golpes considerables. Se removieron todos los fragmentos causantes, lo principal era vidrio, pero también encontramos madera, y metal. Se requirió de suturas en varias de las heridas, algunas bastante profundas y una de las más preocupantes bajo su brazo, había cortado una arteria, por suerte el propio vidrio evito que se desangrara hasta morir. Se le practicaron radiografías y escaneos. No tiene ninguna fractura, pero el hueso de su brazo izquierdo sufrió daño no permanente, pero si no se deja sanar puede ser problemático en el futuro, como también algunos ligamentos, tuvo también una torcedura en la muñeca pero nada permanente. Un trozo de vidrio llego por uno de sus costados, se pensaba que era una heridas donde no había nada, pero la radiografía hizo que vieran donde estaba el objeto que no estaba muy lejos de provocar daños internos severos. Y por último su cuello, por lo que me dijeron, trataron de matarla rompiendo su cuello, revisamos y no sufrió una lesión cervical permanente, pero sus músculos…bueno no podrá girar en un tiempo y sus vertebras correrán el riego de sufrir daño sin el reposo debido.

—Y su diagnostico

—Sus lesiones son serias en el punto de vista para un policía, no podrá realizar persecuciones en un tiempo, ni realizar movimientos bruscos, en síntesis…

—No puede hacer su trabajo en campo…

—No sin el debido reposo…Unas cuatro o cinco semanas de incapacidad…No intentes decirme nada ya le mande un correo a recursos humanos, vas a firmar aunque no quieras y…. —Más fue interrumpido por el jefe-.

—Y Wilde…

Viéndolo con sorpresa—Bueno—El medico tomo el otro expediente—El oficial Wilde…su caso fue más complicado…En la ambulancia los paramédicos tuvieron que ponerle epinefrina ya que al parecer tenía una sobredosis de tranquilizante, la medida funciono, llego aquí bastante débil y apenas consiente, se despertó en la ambulancia, se recibió y se comenzó la tarea de estabilizarlo, lo apuñalaron dos veces en el abdomen, recibió golpes con un objeto contundente lo cual le disloco un hombro y le lastimo una pata, heridas de garras en hombro derecho y su garganta, ninguna perforo una arteria. Se creía estable hasta que empezó a colapsar, sus valores se desplomaron, entro en shock. Tuvimos que llevarlo a quirófano, se le colapso un pulmón no podía respirar y las puñaladas no eran las únicas hemorragias, tenía una hemorragia interna, se le tuvo que hacer una transfusión de emergencia…solo que había un problema…no contábamos con sangre suficiente y lo que tardaría en llegar era su sentencia de muerte, sin embargo contamos de último minuto con una donación que logro sacarlo de peligro, se tuvo que realizar una intervención quirúrgica para solucionar su hemorragia interna. En resumen también estará fuera un mes.

— ¿No tendrán secuelas de alguna naturaleza?

—No, en cuanto regresen al servicio estarán al 100%, pero para eso necesitan el tiempo, dales una laptop a cada uno que hagan su trabajo desde casa…

—No, su incapacidad será total, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que retirar, tengo unos asesinos a quienes buscar—comento antes de levantarse y salir—Por cierto te vez mal.

—Fue una noche larga Bogo, no por nada estoy aquí a estas horas. —Le dice al enorme mamífero—Y yo que pensé que ya lo había visto todo—comento cuando vio al Búfalo salir-.

Poco a poco se sentía regresar del mundo de la vigilia, su cabeza le dolía y sentía un horrible sabor metálico en la boca _"Sangre de seguro",_ mientras su cuerpo más y más despertaba, más y más dolor e incomodidad sentía en general. Hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos.

Judy se dio cuenta de que seguía en el hospital, habitación blanca, olor a medicamentos y desinfectante, además de que ella misma tenía puesta la bata azul. Su habitación a pesar de que tenía otra cama a su lado se encontraba vacía a excepción de ella, su cama era ajustable a la altura debido a la diferencia de tamaños del personal, se intentó ver a sí misma, más un fuerte dolor en su cuello se lo impidió, cuando paso ese latigazo de dolor prefirió hacerlo sin girar la cabeza. En su pata tenía el tubo de suero con el líquido bajando directo a sus venas, podía ver en sus brazos varias venditas o gasas cubriendo las zonas donde probablemente ella estaba herida, realmente su propia salud no le importaba mucho en esos momentos, sin embargo podía sentir dolor en más partes de su cuerpo, algunos agudos y muy fuertes y otros extraños. Sin previo aviso alguien entro a su habitación, era una enfermera, la misma que la había atendido ayer.

—Oficial Hopps, es un gusto que ya despertara—dijo llamando su atención mientras se acercaba a ella rápidamente-.

Sin embargo antes de que la enfermera pudiera revisar algo Judy tomo la pata de está deteniéndola en el acto mientras la miraba con miedo y ojos que comenzaban a humedecerse—Por favor—su voz aunque baja y casi quebradiza sonaba algo ronca, probablemente producto del monstruosos agarre que casi la mata— ¿Cómo esta…c-c-c- como esta m-m-mi c-c-compañero? — a pesar de la anestesia la mente de Judy no dejo de preocuparse y en sus sueños imagino el peor escenario posible, la perdida de Nick y eso no lo podría soportar, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

—No se preocupe…—le dice mientras toma su pata y le sonríe para tranquilizarla— su amigo está bien…está en piso y a salvo.

Escuchar eso fue como una bocanada de aire para Judy, Nick logro salir de esa, su peor pesadilla se quedó solo como un muy mal sueño—Y cree que pueda…

—Podrá verlo cuando se le dé de alta, lo cual si todo va bien será hoy mismo más tarde-.

Ante esa noticia solo sonríe un poco y asiente— Solo una pregunta… ¿Cómo es que me dormí?

—Oh…bueno—sonríe un poco incomoda mientras revisa el suero—Fue la doctora Reese, enserio ella estaba muy apenada…lo que pasa es que…

—Soy una coneja…se lo que le pasa a mi especie por mucho estrés o…miedo—dijo para tranquilar a la enfermera—No estoy molesta, dígale que no se preocupe…y quisiera agradecerle.

—Ella iniciara labores en unas horas más, tal vez alcance a verla…si me disculpa deje avisar al médico de turno para que venga a revisarla.

—Gracias…

La enfermera sale de la habitación, mientras Judy se queda ahí en la cama mirando al techo pensando, el día de ayer había sido…era como cualquier otro día y de un minuto a otro…todo paso tan rápido que simplemente se fue de las patas. Ahora estaba ella en un hospital y Nick también en quien sabe qué estado…

Más su tren de pensamiento se detuvo en cuanto alguien abrió la puerta introduciéndose a la habitación. Era un Binturong, de mediana edad, su cara reflejaba a un animal de carácter bonachón.

—Buenos días oficial… ¿Tuvo una buena noche? —Pregunto mientras tomaba la canilla donde estaba la información-.

—Pues descanse un poco…aunque no puedo negar que me duele mucho el cuerpo en todas partes en cuanto desperté.

—Pues hay una muy buena razón señorita—le dice mientras la ve por encima de los papeles—Esta bastante lastimada.

—Tan mal estoy….

—No se asuste… no es nada que unos buenos cuidados no solucionen—le sonríe antes de comenzar la tarea de decirle su estado, Judy nunca imagino que estuviera tan mal en el momento no sintió todo eso—Así que en resumen le recomiendo reposo, no cargar objetos pesados, estar tranquila en casa.

—Si pero que pasa con mi trabajo…

—Con su trabajo serán 5 semanas de incapacidad.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Como lo oye…incluso el Jefe Bogo ya lo autorizo, me encargaron notificárselo, ahora no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Siga al pie de la letra las indicaciones que le di y estará más que lista para perseguir criminales después de esas 5 semanas. ¿Bien? Recuerde que a pesar de sanar por fuera por dentro tarda más.

Judy asiente—Y ¿Cuándo podre irme?

—Podrá hacerlo en unas horas, solo necesitamos esperar unos resultados para determinar que no sufrió ninguna infección. También para que coma algo y listo.

—Cree que podrían darme mi teléfono.

—Hare que la enfermera se lo traiga en unos minutos.

Con esto el doctor salió mientras Judy simplemente trataba de asimilar todo. Y fiel a las palabras del doctor la enfermera le trajo a la coneja su celular y se despidió, recordándole que en un rato le traerían su comida. Ella encendió el dispositivo y se preparaba psicológicamente para lo que haría. Marco y…

—Hola…

—Hola Mama…Hola Papa—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

— ¿Judy? ¡Judy! Cariño ¿Qué te paso? —Pregunto su madre escandalizada al ver a su hija con la bata de un hospital-.

—Mi niña ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Tranquilos…esto no es grave…

—No es grave estas en un hospital—le dijo su padre casi histérico-.

—Pero ya me dejaran salir…

—Judy por favor dinos que fue lo que paso—le pidió su madre-.

—Fue una situación del trabajo y…No salí tan bien parada…pero enserio no tienen de que preocuparse, todo lo que necesito es reposo y estaré como nueva.

—Pero estas segura de que estas bien

—Si…lo estoy y no por mérito propio…de no ser…de no ser por mi compañero… mi compañero Nick—su voz se desestabilizo un poco al recordar que por ella su mejor amigo casi se mata—Y tengo que decirles ciertas cosas de él…

Un rato después en la recepción del hospital.

—Disculpe busco a Judy Hopps—dice amablemente-.

— ¿Perdón? —Levanta la vista y se da cuenta de quién es-.

—Quisiera verla si es posible.

La encargada de la recepción solo vio el registro para decirle el número de la habitación de la coneja—20-A—le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ve como se alejan y suspira.

Judy estaba sentada en su cama mientras trataba de comer algo pero la comida simplemente es insípida, pero tenía que comer si quería salir para ver a Nick. Más alguien toco la puerta de su habitación desconcertándola. Enseguida se abrió revelando unos visitantes.

— ¡Hay Judy! Querida ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Fru Fru? —Pregunta incrédula al ver al gran oso polar entrar con la musaraña en sus patas-.

— ¿A quién esperabas a tu hada madrina?

— ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

— ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? Mi amiga que además es la madrina de mi pequeña está en el hospital.

Sonrió enternecida—Gracias-.

—No hay que agradecer, papa quería venir pero…una reunión importante se lo impidió.

—Dile que no se preocupe…

—No te preocupes dijo que lo llamáramos desde aquí…Kevin.

El oso asiente mientras saca su teléfono para contactar a su jefe. Una vez que la imagen del criminal más temido de Tundra se visualizó en la pantalla enseguida la pone en dirección al conejo.

—Mi niña… ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy mejor señor gracias—le dice con respeto y una sonrisa-.

Mr. Big veía algo diferente en Judy, su siempre aire alegre ahora no estaba presente, como si estuviera muy preocupada y enseguida una idea le llego a la cabeza—Y como está el bribón.

En ese instante las orejas de Judy cayeron—Él, no, no sé cómo está en realidad… todo fue tan rápido de los dos yo fui la que salió mejor, de no haber sido por él yo no…casi lo matan por salvarme.

La musaraña solo asiente comprensivamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa casi escapa de su rostro, más logro ocultarla a tiempo—No te preocupes mi niña, hasta donde yo sé él está bien…

Judy se frota los ojos con las patas a fin de evitar que suelten lágrimas—Señor si es que puedo preguntar ¿Cómo es que se enteró que se enteraron?

Riendo un poco—Yo me entero de todo lo que pasa en Tundra.

— ¿Tundra?

—Judy este hospital está en Tundratown—Le dice Fru Fru-.

—Bueno mi reunión ya casi va a iniciar, tengo que despedirme, ambos recupérense pronto y espero verlos.

—Adiós señor y gracias.

Una vez que él jefe de la mafia colgó, las hembras charlan un poco. Hasta que llega la hora de que los visitantes tienen que retirarse.

—Bien Judy, nosotros nos tenemos que ir… ¿Saldrás hoy?

—Yo… no lo sé tengo que ver a Nick.

—Está bien. Cualquier cosa llama ¿sí?

La coneja asiente y ve como ellos salen. Un par de horas después. Judy estaba ya vestida de nuevo, con su uniforme ya que no tenía otra ropa consigo y este a un tenia machas de sangre, de su sangre y la de Nick, debía admitir que el momento de ponerse de pie le dolió mucho, la parte superior de su cuerpo realmente recibió castigo, aunque sus piernas…ahí también tiene varias suturas que si se mueve de la manera incorrecta o corre estaba segura que se abrirían, unas bastante profundas. Después de intentar sobreponerse al dolor inicial y acostumbrarse a caminar un poco más rígida en movimiento, sobre todo de su cuello. Sin embargo su amable doctor decidió ayudarla con su dolor.

—No se preocupe—le dice mientras la ve quejarse por dolor—Le daré unos calmantes, nada fuerte, solo para aminorar su dolor, en caso de presentar dolores más fuertes de los que siente ahora le recomiendo que venga aquí lo más pronto posible, no olvide lavar las suturas con cuidado y venga en 8 días para retirarle los puntos, después de eso lo que más sentirá será incomodidad pero no se descuide. También le daré unos antibióticos solo para prevenir infecciones.

—No lo hare gracias—le dice recibiendo la receta, si bien estaba calmada en el exterior, internamente se sentía ansiosa, lo único que quería era salir de ahí para ir con su zorro y…bueno el que hacer ahora estaba muy difuso en su mente no tenía ni idea de que haría una vez que lo tuviera de frente-.

—Muy bien aquí están sus papeles de alta solo firme aquí y será libre—le dice entregándole a Judy un porta papeles, quien lo toma de inmediato firmándolo—Bien puede irse, no olvide pasar por sus medicamentos.

Si bien es norma que dejen a los pacientes en silla de ruedas para que abandonen las instalaciones, Judy rechazo eso pues ella no tenía planeado salir de ahí, camino rumbo a la recepción y sacando provecho de su pequeña talla se paró cerca del escritorio de la recepcionista alzo sus orejas y dijo

—Buenas tardes, quisiera ver al oficial Nicholas Wilde por favor.

—oh quien…

—Soy la oficial Hopps—le dice mientras alza con cuidado su brazo extendiendo su identificación y asoma la cabeza un poco—él es mi compañero-.

—Disculpe…claro, el oficial Wilde se encuentra en la habitación 28-A.

—Gracias—Judy se despido de la enfermera recepcionista, pero antes de ir por el pasillo a las habitaciones prefirió ir primero a la farmacia para obtener sus medicinas. Una vez con la pequeña bolsa en la pata prosiguió su camino en el laberinto de pasillos se dio cuenta que en efecto, ese no era el hospital de Sabana central de Zootopia, este tenía un aspecto más pequeño pero curiosamente más nuevo, ese hospital que era en efecto más pequeño que el del centro de la ciudad no tenía tanto prestando servicio según le había dicho su amiga, pero su equipo médico y personal era de primera generación , había alcanzado un acuerdo con la alcaldía para prestar servicio a todos los funcionarios de la ciudad, bomberos, burócratas y claro policías, según parecía le había dicho la musaraña el alcalde tenía un conocido ahí y a pesar de que ese hospital parecía solo dedicado a la alta sociedad, parecía que brindaba ayuda a muchos sectores comunes de la ciudad, además de que parecía una inclusión total de cualquier mamífero pues entre el personal logro ver mientras caminaba a varias especies, sean presas o depredadores, siendo estos los más raros en ese tipo de empleos…

Pero detuvo todo en su cabeza… sus pensamientos e incluso su respiración se detuvo en cuento vio ese número. Casi no lo medito para abrir e introducirse, su habitación también estaba vacía solo lo tenía a él de ocupante, la cama de Nick estaba baja por lo que Judy podía verlo y alcanzarlo sin problema alguno.

Se encontraba dormido. Judy se acercó a él con cuidado de no despertarlo al hacerlo casi suelta un grito y deja caer la bolsa. Nick se veía demacrado, su pelaje se veía opaco y pálido su expresión era la de alguien casi muerto, en su cuello había cuatro trozos de gaza donde habían estado las garras de la pantera, por encima de la bata de hospital en su hombro se notaba un vendaje. La coneja con cuidado dejo la bolsa en la mesa donde estaba el monitor cardiaco y se aproximó a Nick y lo toco, delicadamente tomo su pata entre las suyas y con cuidado la acaricio, casi inmediatamente Nick reacciono apretó un poco una de las patas que sostenían la suya, se movió y gimió un poco antes de abrir lentamente los ojos. Sus esmeraldas se posaros sobre las amatistas de Judy las cuales reconoció.

—Zanahorias…—murmuro mientras volvía la conciencia.

—Nick…—Judy ve como Nick intenta espabilarse y al hacerlo ve una clara muestra de dolor.

Sin embargo el vulpino hace como si no hubiera sentido nada y forma una torcida sonrisa pretenciosa— ¿Me extrañaste tesoro?

—Nick…Nick…—la desventaja de ser un animal tan emocional y sentimental, es que dichos sentimientos pueden hacerte muy impulsiva— ¡Nick! ¡Torpe! Eres un zorro torpe, ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto? ¡Idiota! —con cada reclamo le daba un golpe al zorro que solo los recibía sin objetar y ella comenzaba a llorar—Casi mueres ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? ¡Zorro estúpido! —Judy se desestabilizo comenzó a llorar mientras continuaba golpeando a Nick, pero se notaba que ella no estaba molesta, estaba asustada y dolida— ¿Por qué cometiste semejante idiotez? No puedes morir ¿Entiendes? No puedes hacerlo, no me puedes abandonar ¿Qué tenías en la cabeza?...

Pero Nick detuvo sus golpes, si tal vez le dolía mucho su extremidad izquierda pero eso poco le importaba y se levantó un poco de lado sintiendo flechazos de dolor agudo en todos lados pero igual lo hizo para detener a Judy con ambas patas, la miro con el ceño fruncido y sin ninguna premeditación o contemplación la jalo hacia sí mismo y la beso…

El beso en si era casto, superficial en un principio pero este empezó a hacerlo con amor y cariño, pero con el que Nick quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía a Judy. La coneja tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, se había quedado estática, no se movía ni respiraba solo sentía los labios de Nick sobre los suyos mientras estaba para de puntillas por el jalón del zorro.

El propio Nick quien inicio la muestra de afecto la termino al separarse lentamente de Judy mientras la veía solemnemente a los ojos.

—Tú…eras tú lo que tenía en la cabeza…—hace que se pare en sus patas traseras de nuevo con normalidad mientras con su pata acaricia delicadamente su rostro antes de alejarlas de ella—Perdón por esto…sé que puedo estar arruinando la primera amistad sincera que tuve pero…ya no la soporto…si no quieres volver a hablarme yo…

Judy detuvo al depredador juntando su mandíbula impidiéndole hablar, ella solo sigue viendo con ojos muy grandes y una nariz que se movía de manera frenética. Nick solo veía desconcertado a la coneja. Quien en un simple impulso se arrojó sobre el herido zorro, olvidándose ella misma de sus propias lesiones, prácticamente vibrando de la alegría mientras volvía a colocar sus labios sobre lo del estupefacto zorro quien solo tardo unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar mientras utilizando toda la fuerza que le quedaba en su brazo derecho, que es el que no está lastimado, para subirla a su cama y llevársela encima de él no es que fuera una tarea tan difícil considerando que ella es muy liviana. Una vez que él ya está acostado con Judy a su lado se dedica responder el beso o más bien a guiarlo. Judy realmente no tiene ninguna experiencia en ese tipo de asuntos, sus labios estaban inmóviles pero una vez que Nick la subió a su cama este tomo el control de la situación y ella simplemente se entregó al beso derritiéndose en las patas del zorro mientras acariciaba la anaranjada mejilla, ese beso fue lento así como largo mientras los dos saborean y disfrutan de lo que llevaban mucho tiempo anhelando. Nick se olvidó de todo, simplemente se entregó a ese placer, todo, sus preocupaciones, sus complejos, sus razones del porque ambos no deberían hacer esto, todo lo mando al demonio. Cuando se separaron, ambos solo se miraron a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

—Déjame ver… eso fue un ¿Siento lo mismo ti Nick?

Riendo un poco mientras sus ojos brillan un poco de la ilusión—No lo sé, eso me lo tienes que decir tú…

— ¿Yo?

—Si… porque yo…—se sonroja mucho—Yo te amo Nick.

—Judy…—son contadas las veces que Nick la llama por su nombre, solo cuando habla mortalmente enserio—Te amo—le dice suavemente mientras acaricia su rostro.

—Hay Nick…—le dice encantada con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Nick limpia aquellas saladas gotas antes de guiarla a otro beso-.

Nick adora el contacto con sus labios, esa esencia dulce. Aquel fruto que anhelaba con el alma. Judy se abraza al cuerpo del zorro pero al hacerlo nota los vendajes en su área torácica sacándola de su ensoñación recordando su estado actual.

—Nick te puedo lastimar—le susurra mientras intenta alejarse de él, cosa que el depredador evita-.

—Tu no me lastimas….todo lo contrario—le dice antes de besarla-.

Al separarse del beso no puede evitar preguntar— Nick entonces somos… ¿Qué somos?

—Bueno…tú eres mía eso lo aseguro, como yo soy tuyo—le dice con seriedad—Yo soy un animal de una sola pareja ¿Sabes? Y a quien quiero es a ti Judy.

—Entonces…somos…

—Novios…pareja, lo que quieras que seamos lo seremos, mientras seamos nosotros dos no me importa…pero…—las consecuencias de esto empiezan a llegar a Nick-.

—Entonces ya lo sé…—ella al parecer no lo deja terminar y lo besa ella esta vez-….


	13. Decisiones

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Bien aquí está la nueva entrega, me da mucho gusto la recepción que hasta ahora ha tenido la historia, les doy un sincero agradecimiento, gracias por sus comentarios son en realidad una invaluable ayuda para esta historia. Sin más los dejo con el capítulo.

…

—Espera—la detiene al tiempo que niega con la cabeza—No podemos, la ciudad no…—sin embargo una patita de color blanco lo silencia-.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento…Yo también estuve ahí ¿recuerdas? Solo hay que tener fe Y no…

—Judy todo puede cambiar…en un año o un poco más podemos ser parias en la sociedad…yo ya lo fui estoy acostumbrado pero tú.

—No me importa, como tú dices si estas a mi lado no importa…Quiero estar contigo Nick y ¿tú?

Nick simplemente se pierde en esos ojos violetas mientras reflexiona— ¿Sabes que no puedo decirte No? y ¿Te he dicho que eres la coneja más valiente que ha existido? —Le pregunta con una sonrisa—Pero igual no permitiré arruinar tú vida, no así de rápido. Tienes razón…Aunque lo mejor será mantener esto— sujeta la pata de Judy—solo para nosotros—le dice invocando la prudencia en la coneja-.

—Nick… ¿Crees que en el trabajo nos digan algo? Cuando…más adelante.

—No sé, esto puede estar fuera de la…norma—habla con cierto nerviosismo-.

—Lo más probable es que nos separen…

—Eso no—niega rotundamente—No me voy a arriesgar a que algo te pase…

—Nick, yo se cuidarme sola…

—Lo sé…pero—su voz se quiebra un poco—No me obligues a ver eso, no me puedes pedir que me permita perderte, ya perdí mucho…Tú no por favor…déjame cuidarte-

Era obvio que Nick tenía severos miedos respecto a la perdida de Judy. Más no era el único que se sentía así, Judy no quería que a su zorro le pasara nada, ya suficiente era verlo así, no quería entregarlo a su madre, no tan pronto.

—Y ¿yo que? Nick casi mueres, tampoco me pidas eso…

—Yo moriría con una sonrisa si estás bien—le revelo con seriedad—Sin ti yo no podría vivir.

Ante esa confesión Judy estaba muda—Nick…

—Eres lo único que me queda…voy a defenderte con garras y dientes, no me importa contra que me entiendes—le revelo con serenidad completamente seguro de entregar su vida de ser necesario-.

Judy trata de girarse para abrazarlo un poco pero en cuento movió su cabeza— ¡AUCH!

—Judy ¿Te lastime? —le pregunto intentado moverse solo consiguiendo una punzada dolorosa en el abdomen.

—No Nick… Fui yo pero calma. Tú te vas a lastimar—le dice mientras pone su pata en el cuello-.

—El maldito te lastimo—le dice mientras coloca su pata sobre la de ella en el cuello-.

—No es nada serio… ¿Cuándo te dan de alta?

—Mañana podré salir…

—Nick ¿puedes decirme en qué estado estas?

—Ah después pelusa… ¿Para qué aburrirte con cosas que igual no entendí muy bien?

— ¿Cómo?

—Cuando la doctora me explicaba…creo que la anestesia aun no me pasaba bien—se excusó en un intento de hablarle a detalle de su anterior condición critica

—Ya es algo tarde…—comenta al aire al ver como las luces artificiales se encienden desde la lejana ventana-.

—Es hora de que llames un taxi—le dice el vulpino-.

—No pienso hacerlo—comenta al sujetar la pata en su cuello-.

—Entonces…

—Me quedo contigo…

—Pero…—trato de razonar más la presa se lo impidió-.

—Soy pequeña y no ocupo mucho espacio—le dice en tono tierno para convencerlo-.

Nick suspira un poco en lo que su mente se repite lo mismo— _"Debo aprender a decirle NO"_ Esta bien pero déjame—toma la manta debajo de Judy para empezar a deslizarla por debajo de ella con cuidado—Puede darte frio y así evitaríamos explicar por qué una coneja esta en mi cama, lo cual de seguro está en contra de las normas del hospital.

Judy simplemente se quedó quieta y cuando Nick logro sacar la sabana este la arropo para enseguida abrazarla por la cadera— ¿Nick?

—Lo lamento pero tengo algo de frio y tu pelaje siempre me ha parecido cálido—contesta ante el nerviosismo de la hembra—Ahora duerme…yo también estoy cansado además no creo que alguien venga pronto-.

De hecho la presa no tiene ningún inconveniente en esa idea, por simples razones, a pesar de haber "dormido" mucho aunque ella no lo cuente por estar técnicamente drogada, sentía sueño, otra cosa es que la burbujeante sensación que le dejo escuchar o sentir el amor que Nick sentía por ella le trajeron un sentimiento surrealista que la encaminaba a la relajación, además el abrazo en que el zorro la envolvió la hacía sentir segura, segura de que él estaba ahí para ella, siempre estaría ahí. Y la razón más fuerte de todas, ella necesita su cercanía, sentir que esta con ella, que está vivo, por más que se esfuerce no puede quitar la imagen de la fotografía de Nick en el muro de los caídos, no puede borrar las letras que dicen Nicholas Wilde, escritas en una horrible lapida, pero sentir el cuerpo de Nick brindarle calor ayuda a enterrar eso en lo más profundo de su mente. Con el paso de los minutos Judy sucumbe al sueño.

No así Nick quien a pesar de que no se siente con energía tampoco puede descansar. Sí, admite que se dejó llevar al momento de estar con Judy, tampoco piensa que se arrepienta pues, aunque impulsivo y todo eso, salió bien, maravillosamente bien, ahora tiene a su coneja consigo y ella también sentía lo mismo, pero desde que se despertó en recuperación sentía algo extraño, como si no pudiera recordar algo, algo importante que ocurrió mientras no estaba en el plano de la conciencia, una cosa, una cosa que hizo que tomara la decisión de abrirle su corazón a Judy sin reparos esperando lo mejor. Aún sigue sin estar muy seguro de lo que pasara a futuro, también está el hecho de que Judy no sabe las implicaciones de estar con un depredador las implicaciones de ese hecho de su biología, Judy le dice que tenga fe, pero fe ¿En qué? La última vez que tuvo fe todo lo que creyó se destruyó, y eso es lo que más teme, estar solo de nuevo. Siente el pequeño Bulto a su lado moverse, pronto el sueño lo comienza a invadir de manera extraña, solo espera que por la mañana su mente se aclare de nuevo….

Un mañana comienza, Judy siente un ligero cosquilleo, el cual conforme más pasa el tiempo este aumenta hasta convertirse en una sensación conocida para ella con un toque diferente, su mente sale del reino onírico, abre lentamente los ojos aun sintiendo eso. En cuento espabila se da cuenta de que esta en una posición ligeramente sentada y que lo que siente es justo lo que sospechaba, Nick estaba acariciando sus orejas de forma suave. Y el respaldo se había inclinado un poco.

—Nick ¿Pero qué…?—aunque su pregunta murió a la mitad en cuanto sintió una mullida y cálida masa enrollarse en su regazo pasando por su cintura al mismo tiempo que siente como una mejilla se apoya ligeramente en su cabeza solo para frotarse e ir en dirección a su mejilla.

—Buenos días linda—susurra el zorro cerca de una de sus orejas caídas causando un escalofrió por su aliento-.

Judy al escuchar su tono y al analizar bien las caricias en sus orejas se sienta completamente pese al dolor y gira lo más que puede su tronco para poder ver al vulpino, cosa que consigue solo presentarle una escena hasta ahora desconocida para ella.

Nick se encuentra mirándola directamente, ya se veía más recuperado en su faz y en su rostro está plasmado el amor que le trasmitía con esas delicadas caricias, su sonrisa era totalmente diferente, esta era dulce y tierna al igual que su mirada la cual trasmitía un sin número de emociones, todas felices, positivas, alegres y todas hacia ella.

— ¿Nick?—soltó confundida pues nunca había visto al zorro así de ¿Sentimental? ¿Abierto?-.

—Si ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto sin cambiar la cara, incluso su voz sonaba diferente, más ligera, más empática-.

— ¿Estas…? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, me siento bien…muy bien. Y todo gracias a ti.

— ¿A mí?

—Sip… Anoche me dijiste que todo saldría bien ¿no? Que solo tuviera fe… Y digamos que ya la encontré y estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

—Y ¿Qué te hizo verlo?

—Pues…

 **Flash Back**

Nick no sabía en donde estaba, no tenía idea de nada, de hecho no podía ver nada, no sentía nada, todo era solo oscuridad, en un minuto estaba en una camilla en el hospital y ahora…solo estaba ahí trato de hablar pero no emitía ningún sonido. Se estaba desesperando hasta que sus orejas captaron algo…un sonido, una especie de susurro en la nada, aunque no podía identificarlo, sin embargo este se hacía más fuerte, podía saberlo con certeza, agudizo sus orejas, pero el sonido era esquivo, sin embargo seguía aumentando su volumen, ahora lo podía saber, no era un algo sino un alguien, alguien hablaba, alguien decía algo y ese algo era su nombre, lo llamaban…sus instintos le decían que fuera hacia aquella voz. Conforme más se acercaba más podía percibir de esa voz, era una voz femenina, era dulce y más clara que se le hacía vagamente familiar aunque no podía saber de quién o cuando hasta…

(Escuchar la canción de Phil Collins Another Day in Paradise)

—Vamos Nick.

— ¿Quién eres? —Por fin pudo hablar-.

—Nick…

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Vamos Nicky…

En cuanto escucho eso todo se detuvo. Son tan claro y cerca, aunque eso era lo de menos, por fin reconoció, por fin comprendió, era imposible…

— ¿Mamá?

Sin previo aviso una cegadora luz se hizo presente obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y encogerse asustado. En cuanto percibió que la luz desapareció volvió a abrir los ojos encontrándose ahora ya no con la oscuridad sino en un lugar, tan cercano pero a la vez distante, era una sala, la sala de su antigua casa.

—Nicky.

Solo le basto escucharla para voltear hacia dónde provenía su voz. Y ahí estaba, era ella, era su madre.

Elena Wilde solo estaba ahí, tenía una sonrisa acompañada de ojos húmedos por las lágrimas. Extendió los brazos hacia su hijo. Nick no perdió el tiempo y se arrojó a sus brazos ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Mamá

—Aquí estoy tesoro… siempre estoy aquí, siempre—le dice entre lágrimas mientras abraza a su hijo, a su primer y único hijo-.

Nick no lo pude creer, por fin…después de 20 años—Mamá por favor…por favor perdóname—le suplica al tiempo que se deja caer de rodillas-.

—No hay nada que perdonar Nicky, no lo hay…—le dice mientras toma su cara entre sus patas tranquilizándolo como cuando era un cachorro—Tú perdóname a mí por hacerte falta. Por haberte dejado solo.

—No es tu culpa tú… ¿Estoy muerto?

—No tesoro… no es tú momento…no lo es si no lo deseas.

— ¿Cómo?

—En este momento estas en el filo de la navaja, y tú decides qué camino tomar.

— ¿Yo decido?

—Puedes regresar…o me puedes acompañar. Es tu decisión.

Hace un par de años hubiera aceptado, pero ahora lo pensaba dos veces, ese podría ser su oportunidad en el paraíso, aunque su paraíso podría estar ahora en su hogar, con su coneja…con Judy. Ese nombre fue suficiente para considerarlo todo.

—Mamá…yo…yo no…no puedo, hay algo, alguien que me necesita…yo.

—Nick…—ella fue la que lo interrumpió—yo sé que aún no estás listo. Y espero que no lo estés en mucho tiempo—le dice mientras sonríe y lo ayuda a levantarse—Mírate ahora pequeño, eres tan apuesto—le dice provocando un sonrojo por parte de su hijo—Ella tiene mucha suerte Nick.

Mirando sorprendido—Tú…

—Si Nick lo sé, uno solo comete locuras por amor. Perdóname por haber tardado tanto.

— ¿Qué?

—Tarde en encontrar al alma correcta para que ya no estuvieras triste…

—Entonces tú…

—Siempre pude escuchar tus suplicas… Estoy segura de que ella hará que ya no estés solo Nick.

Sonriendo agradecido—Haz visto su actitud ¿No?

—Claro que sí, me recordó a "alguien" de pequeño.

—Gracias, gracias mamá—le dice mientras la abraza-.

—Yo no hice nada que tú no te ganaras. Pero cuídala Nicky es una chica única.

—Eso no lo tienes que repetir

—Es hora de que la vida tome su camino. Pero recuerda…yo estoy contigo Nick y siempre estaré orgullosa de ti. Siempre.

—Ojalá hubiera sido diferente.

—Sí…—suspira un poco—Ya es hora Nick, hasta luego mi pequeño explorador.

—Hasta luego… ¿Cómo puedo regresar?

—Piensa en aquello por lo que quieras volver.

El zorro simplemente se enfocó en su coneja y nuevamente la luz se hizo presente.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

—Nada realmente, cada uno tiene sus epifanías, preciosa.

Realmente Judy no sabía que pensar aunque la visión de ese Nick más cariñoso le agradaba, le agradaba mucho y se podría acostumbrar.

—Y alguna razón para despertar estas horas—no era temprano, pero tampoco era tarde-.

—Simple, la discreción es necesaria todavía y no creo que puedas bajar de forma tan ágil o me equivoco.

En ese instante Judy recuerda toda su odisea del día de ayer para bajar de su propia cama—Odio cuando tienes razón—le dice con un pequeño puchero, en cuanto intenta acercarse al borde de la cama se detuvo abruptamente—Nick… ¿Es normal que me duela más que ayer?

—Permíteme ver—Nick intenta despegarse de la cama ligeramente inclinada solo para suprimir un gemido—Si…creo que es normal.

—Creo que voy a tardar más en bajar

—Con que lo hagas antes de que venga mi doctora será lo suficiente, solo con cuidado no te vayas a lastimar.

Pasados unos minutos la coneja logro bajar de la cama, cosa que hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera podido utilizar ambas patas delanteras pero no podía apoyar peso sobre la muñeca que tenía lastimada, sin mencionar que las suturas que su cuerpo contenía ahora le reducían significativamente la movilidad, bueno, las más profundas.

— ¿Lista? —Pregunto el vulpino una vez que ya estaba en el suelo-.

—Duele más de lo que imagine en un principio-.

—Tranquila, pronto será más que nada incomodidad, bueno después de que nos quiten los puntos…

—Nick… ¿Cuántos tienes tú?

—Entre las dos…unos 8. Para mi suerte no eran anchos—Trato de suavizar el tema con algo de humor-.

—Pero son profundas—dijo mientras sus orejas caían-.

—No te preocupes, estoy aquí y mientras lo este no tienes de que sentirte mal. Lo hice una vez y lo volvería a hacer mil veces más y no por imprudencia, sino porque te amo—ante las palabras del vulpino las orejas de Judy se levantaron y una sonrisa fugaz apareció en sus facciones

Judy iba a replicar pero sus orejas escucharon unos ecos por el pasillo—Alguien viene Nick

—Pronto pelusa, tras la cortina—le señala con la cabeza una de las cortinas de la cama contigua, mientras él ponía la cara más inocente en su haber, era hora de salir de ahí-.

Enseguida una cebra de figura esbelta y bata blanca entra a la habitación. Enseguida dándose cuenta de que el zorro está despierto.

—Oh…buenos días oficial Wilde… ¿Cómo estamos el día de hoy? —pregunta mientras toma la canilla del canino-.

—Considerablemente mejor…De hecho ¿Por qué no me dan mi alta?

La hembra lo ve solo unos momentos— ¿Le dieron más morfina? —le pregunta extrañada-.

—No…hablo enserio y en todos mis cabales

—Oficial Wilde, su situación es delicada.

—Vamos no estoy tan mal…

—Su propio cuerpo lo asfixiaba, casi se desangra hasta morir además por poco le da un infarto.

—Doctora usted misma lo dijo por poco.

—Sufrió una intervención quirúrgica.

—Poco invasiva y pequeña. Me salvo. Se lo agradezco…

—Yo no lo salve, estuve ahí pero no realice la intervención. Y fueron dos quienes lo salvaron. Quien realizo la operación y mi pasante de medicina.

— ¿Pasante?

—Sí, sin ella no hubiera servido de nada la cirugía.

—Lamento decirle que no le entiendo nada.

—Creo que lo mejor es que se la presente, está aquí a pesar de no tener que estarlo puede ser algo común—le dice mientras se dirige a la puerta desconcertando a Nick con lo de común—Jessica… Jessica ven, pasa.

—Doctora los pacientes de la 26-A están…—la hembra en cuanto entro a la habitación y vio a Nick se quedó callada.

Nick también la veía perplejo, era una bella vulpina de unos 22 años aproximadamente, como todas las de su especie era muy bella, un cuerpo curvilíneo, pelaje brillante, atributos notorios, en síntesis era un imán para cualquier macho, para cualquiera menos él ahora.

—Ella es Jessica Slade, pasante a mi cargo, estudiante en la universidad de Zootopia, una de las mejores en su grupo.

—Mucho, mucho gusto oficial Wilde.

Nick miro interrogante a la equina y ella solo suspiro—No contábamos con suficiente sangre combatible con su grupo RH y Jessica amablemente dono de su propia sangre para usted.

— ¡Doctora!

—Te dije que no salieras de la cama hasta pasado el mediodía y aquí estas.

La vulpina solo desvió la mirada claramente avergonzada.

—Entonces solo puedo decirte gracias…no tienes ni idea, gracias a ti yo…Gracias en verdad.

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por quien me ayudo.

— ¿Yo te ayude?

—Sí, yo estaba a punto de abandonar la carrera cuando…vi una fotografía suya en un diario junto con una pequeña entrevista "Nadie debe fijar lo que somos más que nosotros mismos" Me inspiro lo suficiente para no rendirme, y al no rendirme es como pude encontrar este hospital donde me aceptaron como pasante.

—Yo también se lo agradezco, ella será una médica excelsa—le dijo la equina-.

—Todos merecemos las mismas oportunidades—les dice el vulpino—Y de nuevo gracias…

—No es nada oficial… ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?

—Claro bombón. Puedes convencer a tu linda jefa que me de mi alta—le dice mientras alzaba las cejas sugerente-.

— ¿Perdón? —le pregunto atónita la vulpina-.

— ¿Linda?—secunda la cebra con una ceja en alto-.

—Vamos preciosas solo déjenme ir y tal vez…

—Señor Wilde…Por favor—le dice avergonzada la vulpina mientras su pelaje rojizo se oscurecía un par de tonos más-.

La equina simplemente negó un poco con la cabeza mientras sonreía divertida, no solo el zorro estaba coqueteando con ella y su pasante, sino que claramente estaba insinuando algo más, con una o con las dos.

—Está bien…le daré su alta pero debo declinar su oferta. Solo déjeme revisar algunas cosas. Jessica…Bueno tú sabrás si aceptas o no—canturreo mientras salía-.

— ¡Doctora! —Grito abochornada mientras salía tras ella sin ver a Nick-.

Él por su por su parte sonreía triunfal, siempre conseguía lo que quería, lograría salir ese día estaba seguro, con sinceridad odiaba los hospitales, siempre que estaba en uno aunque sea de visitante se sentía enfermo o algo. Hubiera continuando disfrutando su victoria personal de no haber sido por un sonido que reconoció al instante y que a diferencia de veces anteriores le dio miedo en lugar de risa. Volteo con los ojos bien abiertos para ver a una coneja que tamboreaba su pata en el suelo, solo que en su mirada no estaba la irritación o la molestia que acostumbraba. Sino que había una clara señal de peligro resplandeciente en sus ojos, estaba muy molesta, no, eso no era molestia, no, eran celos. Fue cuando recordó lo que descubrió durante su pequeña investigación, no lo hizo con esos fines, solo quería saber si había cosas que pudieran afectarla, ruidos de alta frecuencia o algo. Si bien averiguo muchas cosas también se enteró de cosas más "intimas" las cuales más que nada eran sobre las hembras, cuando encontró eso no pudo evitar seguir leyendo su curiosidad era más grande que él, perfiles generales las calificaban de buenas compañeras en todo aspecto, sobre todo en relaciones más que amistosas, pero bastante impulsivas respecto a sus sensaciones. Y ahora podía verlo, no le pareció muy bien lo que hizo.

—Zanahorias—le dijo en tono agudo—Yo…

Sin embargo Judy camino hacia él, si bien su paso era lento, asusto a Nick quien de haber sentido que se le saldrían las entrañar hubiera salido corriendo como alma que llevaba el demonio.

—Nick…

— ¡Por favor!…No era enserio—Judy solo entrecerró los ojos—Solo quiero salir, odio los hospitales, además quiero estar contigo sin miedo a que alguien venga.

—Me dijiste que me amabas y vas y te le ofreces a un par que ni conoces—

—Primero yo no lo dije como tal…cada quien imagina lo que cree…

—Podía ver tu mirada.

— ¿Cuántas veces no miro así?

Judy se sonrojo un poco y maldijo no poder girarse para que no viera su cara—Yo… vez a si a todas las hembras—le dice dolida-.

—No es cierto—la cara de Nick cambio de nuevo a aquella cariñosa—Tú siempre fuiste especial. Yo no hago nada por nadie, y por ti haría lo que fuera incluso terminar en uno de los lugares que más odio. Este zorro tiene solo un par de ojos y solo te miran a ti.

El semblante de la coneja se suavizo pues pudo ver en los verdes ojos de Nick sinceridad—Está bien…te creo.

—Y eso es algo invaluable para mí y créeme si te llego a traicionar…arrójame de un edificio, de un puente, eso me lo merecería por hacerte daño.

—Nick—Dijo algo confusa

—No, es enserio. Si llego a hacerte algo…merezco la muerte. Tú no te lo mereces.

—Nick…Yo…

—No te preocupes por eso…Mejor sal, si llegan de nuevo no tengo idea de que decir al vernos fuera de horario…

—Bien—se acerco a su ahora novio y con cuidado se alzó de puntillas para alcanzar e intentar besarlo-.

Nick hace lo propio y se inclina para alcanzarla. Como la vez anterior Nick es quien toma el control de la situación en su totalidad, si bien la sensación para él seguía siendo equiparable al éxtasis, se dio cuenta de algo ya que su mente ahora está clara, nota la rigidez de Judy en el beso y su total sumisión. Necesitaría saber que rayos pasaba, podría ser nerviosismo o algo, pero habría tiempo después. Una vez que terminaron su muestra de afecto una coneja adorablemente sonrojada se despidió después de tomar sus medicamentos.

—Si estás seguro de salir hoy te…te esperare en la sala de espera entonces—le dice antes de salir-.

—Así tengo un motivo para salir ya…—Judy salió mientras Nick no le que más que esperar, mientras lo hacia decidió revisarse de nuevo, se quitó la manta y subió su bata de hospital para lograr ver su abdomen, ahí estaban dos marcas y un poco más arriba los vendajes que pusieron en su cavidad torácica más el hombro parcialmente inmovilizado por las vendas, viendo su estado y el cómo se siente se ve que está peor que Judy, por lo menos ella puede caminar, si bueno tal vez ella este algo rígida pero no esta tan mal como él—Para que no me duela como debería de doler aun debo tener sedantes—se dijo a sí mismo pero aun recibió una respuesta ajena-.

—De hecho si le suministramos sedantes con la intravenosa—Nick volteo y era la su doctora—Para reducir sus molestias las cuales serán muchas, como le dije antes, los golpes que recibió fueron muy fuertes, si bien no rompieron estructura ósea si lo lastimaron.

—Solo son unos magullones—dice el zorro restándole importancia-.

—Magullones que harán que se retuerza…cosa que no podrá hacer si quiere que sus puntadas no se habrán, además recuerde que tiene una incisión también en el área del tórax donde se le práctico la intervención para detener la hemorragia que los brutales golpes que recibió provocaron en su interior.

—Y en términos simples a ¿Qué quiere llegar?

—Que no creo que sea buena idea que quiera salir hoy mismo, aun debemos revisar que no tiene secuelas.

—No creo que las tenga, ayer estaba confundido pero el residuo de la anestesia y lo de mi sangre, ahora estoy en mis cinco sentidos. Aparte el dolor va y viene, eso demuestra que seguimos vivos. Además no me puede retener, soy consciente de ello. Aunque le diré esto en cuanto vea que algo va mal me tendrá aquí de nuevo y seré el mejor paciente que tenga.

—Se ve muy ansioso por salir—observo analítica-.

—No me gusta estar aquí.

—A nadie le gusta señor, pero usted se ve que tiene otra cosa por la cual salir.

—La misma por la cual no morí…deme mi alta por favor.

—Bien, pero deberá firmar una hoja donde consienta que sale sin el alta médica correspondiente.

—Lo hare con gusto…

—Y—lo interrumpió—tiene que llenar su carnet para que le de esa hoja.

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron mientras palidecía—Mi que…

—Su carnet, le hacen falta algunas vacunas…ya le pusimos una creo que sabe cuál después de todo tuvo contacto con un metal, pero igual le faltan cuatro.

— ¿Me está chantajeando con esto?

—No, es necesario, además es obligatorio para el departamento de policía, no veo como Rose y Clare no se dieron cuenta antes…

— ¡¿Conoce a las enfermeras de la estación?!

—Claro ¿De dónde cree que las contrataron? También trabajan aquí. Así que prepare sus brazos en lo que voy por ellas.

—Pero tengo la intravenosa…

—Son intramusculares así que prepare sus brazos a no ser que las quiera en otro lugar.

—De acuerdo no debe ponerse ruda—le dice rindiéndose mientras sonreía nervioso-.

—Perfecto, iré por todo regreso en un momento.

Judy por su lado logra llegar a la sala de espera de manera discreta poco después de salir de la habitación de Nick y se sienta en una de las sillas mientras trata de descansar un poco más, necesitaría comer si quería comenzar con su medicación, pero un mensaje llega a su teléfono.

—"Judy ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás?"

El mensaje le trae a la pequeña coneja una sonrisa mientras contesta—"Estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe, Estoy en el hospital pues Nick va a salir en un rato y lo acompañare, pues el salió mucho más lastimado que yo y siento que es lo más correcto si lo acompaño"

Pasaron unos minutos y Judy seguía pensando en un lugar cercano para que pudieran comprar por lo menos algo ligero, aunque de un segundo a otro una sombra se posó sobre ella…

Doce largos y dolorosos minutos después Nick está tratando de ponerse su ropa, levantarse y caminar fue un endemoniado problema, o eso creyó hasta el punto en que necesito agacharse, con un poco de ingenio logro vestirse. En fin ya había recibido las malditas inyecciones y firmo la carta que liberaba al hospital de cualquier responsabilidad si algo le pasaba por abandonarlo antes de tiempo, una vez que hizo eso y que rechazara la silla de ruedas preparaba su salida, su uniforme al igual el de su ahora pareja se encuentra también manchado de sangre seca, pero en mayor proporción. Él escucha como la puerta se abre y en cuento voltea

— ¡AH!


	14. Solo Amor

Nick no pudo hacer más que gritar del susto al ver a ese visitante, en cuanto lo vio quiso salir corriendo por mero instinto, aunque su cuerpo le recordó que no podría hacer eso en un tiempo.

—Espera…yo…no es lo que nadie cree, puedo explicarlo—dijo casi en pánico sabia a lo que se arriesgaba al haberlo hecho pero nunca pensó que fuera tan rápido en cuestión de tener que explicarlo. Nick cerró los ojos y espero lo peor cuando sintió que la sombra se cernía sobre él— _"Perdón Judy"_ —Aunque el que pensó que sería su último pensamiento no tuvo nada que ver con lo que paso después, Nick sintió como era alzado con delicadeza y cuidado, lo que provoca que habrá los ojos y lo mire con sorpresa— ¿Raymond? —le pregunta al enorme oso polar que solo lo voltea a ver con una ceja alzada.

El enorme mamífero sale con el zorro en brazos, por su parte el vulpino tiene una cara de "¿Qué demonios pasa?" más no habla de nuevo mientras intenta entender que pasa, cuando llegan a la sala de espera ahí logra ver a su otro "amigo"

—Kevin…—el oso voltea al oír su nombre revelando a Judy y a Fru Fru-.

—Hola Nick—lo saludo la musaraña—Espero que no te moleste pero se decidió una pequeña visita.

Nick mira a la coneja quien le da a entender que ella pensaba que era obra suya—No—dice con ciertos nervios a flor de piel—vamos…solo déjame bajar para surtir mi receta y…

—Raymond por favor—pidió amablemente la pequeña mamífero-.

—No es necesario…—aunque sus palabras fueron ignoradas y Nick fue cargado hasta la farmacia.

Sin mayores miramientos después la pareja fue llevada a una limusina, ya que no se podía rechazar la invitación de un jefe mafioso en su propio territorio, Nick trataba lo más que podía de participar en la conversación siempre que las hembras le preguntaban algo, aunque sus nervios no le dejaban hablar mucho, lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue explicar su condición cuando ella le pregunto, tanto los osos como ella abrieron mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

—Pero ¿Por qué saliste?

—No me gustan los hospitales, puedo recuperarme en mi hogar.

—Hay Nick…sigues siendo muy terco.

—Hay cosas que no cambian…hablando de eso… sabes porque tu papá quiere vernos—Nick pudo rescatar más su vieja amistad con ella que con su padre-.

—De hecho no…yo pensé que tu sabias.

—No…—aunque ese no fue muy inseguro-.

Pasados los minutos ya estaban en la mansión del criminal más temido del hábitat, los osos nunca bajaron a los oficiales en el trayecto al despacho de su jefe, la coneja tenía una ligera idea de lo que pasaba, Mr. Big quería verlos, el capo mafioso se lo había dicho cuando hablo con él por medio del celular de uno de sus osos, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan pronto. Y el zorro por su parte, bueno él ya estaba pensando en su testamento, cuando por fin cruzaron la puerta y vieron a la musaraña esta sonrió.

—Mi niña—Mr. Abre los brazos mientras Koslov lo acercaba a ella y le da dos pequeños besos en la mejilla—Me alegra verte…verlos—corrigió mientras veía a Nick, quien bajo las orejas-.

—Muchas gracias señor yo…no sé qué decir

—No tienes nada agradecer, quisiera brindarles un momento agradable, ¿Se quedan para comer?

Ante su invitación Judy sonríe con algo de pena—Si señor gracias.

—Perfecto al comedor por favor, ahí hay alguien que quiere verlas—le dice a los osos y estos comienzan su salida—Menos tú Raymond, tengo que hablar con el muchacho.

El oso en cuestión se queda mientras él que trae a las hembras se marcha rápidamente, Nick ve inmediatamente que otro oso coloca una silla frente al escritorio donde había sido colocado Mr. Big, Raymond coloca con cuidado a Nick en la silla y la mirada del diminuto mamífero se clava en el zorro al instante.

—Señor yo…yo lo siento…enserio yo…

— ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué lo sientes?... —pero antes de terminar el zorro lo interrumpió

—Yo no pude hacer nada yo…

—Hiciste lo que me juraste—lo calma—La protegiste, aun de por medio tu vida, lo hiciste Nicky… además…

En cuanto escucho eso su cabeza dejo de reaccionar bruscamente y solo lo miro.

—Tú sabes que cometiste una gran ofensa en esta casa…

—Y estoy realmente arrepentido señor—le dice por primera vez con real sinceridad respecto al tema-.

—Al menos esta vez se ve que lo dices enserio. Tú sabes que en un principio no te arroje al hielo por Judy ¿Verdad?

—Tenia mis sospechas—le dice nervioso pero consciente de ello-.

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte de ello…

— ¿Quiere decir?

—Estás perdonado…solo no lo arruines de nuevo—le advirtió seriamente-.

—Ni pensarlo señor…

—Por último, mis felicitaciones a ambos—soltó dejando estupefacto a Nick—Mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, te conozco lo suficiente, algo en ti cambio más profundamente a cuando te vi ese día. Y no te preocupes lo otro recompensare en cuanto los dos estén bien.

—No es necesario…

—No, no lo es, pero deseo hacerlo. Esta vez por ambos. Aunque la advertencia se queda.

—Y como la última vez la acepto y lo merecería.

—Muy bien, hay que ir antes de que las damas se preocupen, Raymond por favor…

—No…en el hospital me dijeron que caminara—dice el vulpino mientas con trabajo se levanta y casi cae ante las punzadas del abdomen, más logra sobreponerse—andando-.

Aun paso mucho más lento del que Nick hubiera pensado se dirigió al comedor y al llegar se encontró con una escena que simplemente le calentó el corazón a más no poder. Su amada coneja estaba con su pequeña ahijada, Nick no hizo más que contemplarla la imagen de Judy con la cría simplemente era infinitamente adorable, él sabía que la debilidad de Judy eran las crías, sin duda alguna sería una gran madre…con tal pensamiento sus orejas caen mientras en su cara se muestra "dolor" pero decide ignorarlo por ahora. No era el momento de esos pensamientos.

Va hacia Judy quien estaba sentada mientras la bebe está en la mesa, al estar a su lado simplemente la abraza con cuidado sobre los hombros con su brazo bueno.

— ¿Nick? —pregunta nerviosa-.

—El mismo—apoya suavemente su cabeza sobre la suya mientras la acaricia lentamente. Ante la atenta mirada de su amiga-.

—Pero que…—fue interrumpida por un beso de Nick en los labios que la dejo arrebolada, ¿Qué rayos había pasado con la discreción?

— ¡Hay que lindos! —Soltó encantada Fru Fru-.

Los osos presentes solo sonrieron apenas perceptiblemente mientras el jefe mafioso contuvo una ligera risa, era una fortuna para Nick y Judy que la mansión tuviera un comedor tamaño normal, claro las musarañas estaban en muebles a su escala sobre la mesa. Igualmente la comida era de acuerdo a los invitados. Nick se sentó en la misma silla que Judy, quien aún estaba al avergonzada por la acción de Nick pero al ver la reacción positiva de todos se tranquilizó, aunque eso sí, cierto zorro le debe algunas explicaciones.

—Y ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera? —Pregunto Fru Fru para hacer una pequeña sobremesa-.

—Alrededor de un mes, para que las heridas profundas sanen y no representen un riesgo para nosotros—explico Judy de manera simple-.

—Y ¿Qué harás Nick?

— ¿Yo?

—Es obvio que no estás bien para estar solo, si batallas así solo para sentarte, ¿Qué harás?

—Siempre estuve solo…ya veré que hago—enseguida siente una pata sobre la suya y ve una sonrisa dulce-.

—Yo tengo una idea…

La puerta del departamento se abrió revelando a un zorro que entro cansinamente y encendió la luz, le costó subir las escaleras, aunque su orgullo se sentía muy bien, por lo menos demostró que no sería un simple inútil o algo parecido.

—Nick ¿estás bien?

Una voz a sus espaldas pregunto sacándole una sonrisa—Tranquila hermosa, unas escaleras nunca podrán conmigo-.

—Me preocupe por ti—le dice apenada-.

—Yo igual, cuando escuche tu quejido por poco hago que se me abran los puntos. ¿Segura de esto?

La coneja con maleta en la pata solo sonríe—Más que nunca…Tú siempre me cuidas Nick, es hora de que yo haga lo mismo por ti.

—Tú también necesitas descansar.

—Y lo haremos juntos.

Judy había tomado la decisión de pasar la recuperación con Nick, si bien ella pudiera haberse ido de Zootopia a casa de sus padres para recuperarse, no dejaría solo a su zorro, no más, no más ahora que su mayor sueño se había cumplido, lo cuidaría. Después de todo ella no estaba tan limitada en sus movimientos y en el hogar de Nick no batallaría, por el tamaño del espacio en si no tendría que agacharse y a la altura, Nick una vez le había comentado que tenía una pequeña escalera que usaba para Finnick y molestarlo de paso, a ella le serviría mucho ahora en esa situación.

—Tengo a un ángel conmigo…

—Gracias…y es hora de que empieces a escucharlo, vamos ve a darte un baño, lava tus puntos, toma tus medicinas para luego acostarte.

—Vaya…parece que alguien tiene experiencia—le dijo irónico-.

—Con tantos hermanos y hermanas, todos jugando en la granja, era común que algunos nos lastimáramos a veces—le dice con simpleza-.

—Ok, te hare caso…por esta vez—Nick fue a su habitación por algo de ropa e inmediatamente se encerró en su cuarto de baño-.

Judy empezó pensar en todo lo que se podía hacer, pronto escucho el sonido del agua cayendo. Nick comenzó a ducharse, ella lo haría enseguida de que saliera él, todo fue una experiencia horrible, pero con un final que ella nunca hubiera soñado…estaba con Nick, ahora por fin…por fin estaban juntos, Nick le dijo que la amaba, lo cual quedo bien demostrado, el que el zorro casi se matara por ella era la mejor prueba, eran novios. Nunca pensó…ni siquiera le cruzo una vez la idea del amor, hasta que cierto vulpino irrumpió en su vida. Ahora ella se sentía como una adolecente.

Aunque su teléfono sonó descarrilando su tren de pensamientos. Lo contesto de manera automática—Hola…

—Judy, ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Estás muy lastimada?! ¡¿Necesitas algo?! —La imagen de una alterada Sara se mostró en aparato-.

—Sara ¡Sara! ¡Tranquila! —Judy sube su tono de voz para que su hermana no entre en histeria o algo parecido—No pasó nada irreparable…

—Lo lamento…quería llamarte desde ayer, pero el trabajo se volvió un caos, todos tuvimos que quedarnos ahí casi 10 horas, cuando llegue estaba exhausta, o debí estarlo Zakk fue quien me trajo a casa…

—Tranquilízate…Me imagino que papá y mamá fueron quienes te avisaron ¿verdad?

—Cuando dijeron tú nombre y la palabra hospital… no me sentó muy bien. Debía admitir que cuando había más llamadas perdidas de ellos de lo usual, tuve un mal presentimiento, cuando me dijeron, me asuste.

—No te preocupes, mírame solo fueron…unos magullones—trato de escoger bien sus palabras-.

Más su hermana no le creyó y entrecerró los ojos con sospecha—No te dan incapacidad por magullones… ¿Cuento tiempo?

—Un…mes—soltó desviando la mirada-.

—Judy ¿Qué te hicieron?

—Cortes de profundidades diversas…pero estaré bien

—Supongo que son gajes del oficio—suspiro al fin la coneja mayor—Pero sí. Te notas bien…muy bien de hecho—agrego de verla con más detenimiento, los ojos de Judy siempre habían tenido un brillo especial, pero ahora se le notaba mejor, inconmensurablemente mejor— ¿Paso algo? ¿Algo bueno?

Judy bajo las orejas—Eh…No _"No digas locuras, no digas locuras, no digas locuras"_

Sara solo levanto una ceja y comenzó a detallar todo, su mente analítica comenzó a realizar su trabajo y no batallo en ver dos cosas. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, expresión que a Judy le daba algo de miedo, hasta que simplemente dio un grito eufórico. Judy casi suelta el teléfono por el susto, pero lo sujeto contra sí misma para que el grito no llegara a orejas de Nick. Por su parte en el departamento donde la coneja mayor dio semejante grito, se escuchó un sinfín de cosas cayéndose, otras quebrándose y varios objetos metálicos sonando contra el suelo. El causante de todo eso fue un hurón que casi se medió mata al tratar de salir de la cocina rápido y ver que le había pasado a su pareja.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! —pregunto alterado mientras caía al piso.

Sara solo lo voltea a ver con una sonrisa y ríe un poco al verlo en el suelo—Luego te digo amor—le dice con un guiño coqueto-.

El macho solo alza una ceja y suspira, su chica era un enigma, uno que nunca cree que podrá descifrar, por más esfuerzo que haga. Pero él la ama igual, solo levanto y regreso a la cocina, o más bien regreso para arreglar la cocina, que quedo hecha un desastre. Con una sonrisa inicio su labor.

Cuando Judy comprobó que su hermana dejo de gritar volvió a enfocar el celular para la video-llamada, solo para encontrarse un rostro emocionado y feliz.

— ¡Hay Judy! Te felicito…

— ¡Sara! ¡Por favor! —Le dijo Judy completamente roja— ¿C-C-Cómo lo supiste?

Riendo un poco—Yo conozco tú apartamento, estas lastimada, no estás en tú casa por un importante motivo y mamá me dio algunos detalles—le dijo con presunción-.

—Yo…

—No te preocupes, no diré nada, siempre y cuando tú hagas lo mismo, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Dame detalles linda, yo te di los míos con Zakk…

—Esta…Esta bien…solo que no, no ahora ¿Sí?

—No hay problema…te dejare descansar, cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas ¿Bien?

—Sí gracias yo…Gracias.

—Por cierto unas últimas cosas…

—Sí, dime.

—Primero, prepárate, esta tarde te llamaran…los demás me avisaron que querían llamarte, será en un rato más o menos, solo para que no te atrapen tan fácil.

—Bien, lo tendré en cuenta, ¿Otra cosa?

—Solo que me alegra que cambies tu estilo alimenticio Judy

— ¿Eh? —le pregunto desconcertada-.

—Oh….Pronto entenderás—sonríe—Pues pronto comerás carne o Zorro más bien, ¡Adiós Judy!

Sara colgó dejando a una anonadada coneja con un sonrojo que se le extendía hasta las orejas, o eso sentía Judy ante tal insinuación. Pero ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso? Sin embargo no logro sacarse esas palabras de la cabeza, magnifico, ahora que, no es que ella fuera una mojigata o algo por el estilo, pero "ese" asunto nunca estuvo en su lista. Aunque el tema ahora ya estaba en su cabeza, no pudo evitar el no pensar en eso. Nick…Nick realmente…la encontraría atractiva en ese aspecto, una parte de ella le decía que era tonto preguntarse eso viendo hasta donde habían llegado las cosas, pero igual otra parte le dice que es perfectamente factible, ella es una coneja después de todo ¿Qué puede llamar su atención? En el aspecto físico.

Sin embargo una voz a sus espaldas llamo su atención—Listo zanahorias—Judy enseguida voltea aun sonrojada— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto el zorro quien tenía sobre los hombros una toalla y un short.

—Si…yo…eh, si yo también necesito ducharme.

—Es todo tuyo—comento antes de dar vuelta e ir a su habitación en realidad lo necesitaba-.

Judy fue a su maleta y saco un cambio de ropa, necesitaba enfriarse la cabeza, ojala el agua lo logre.

Un par de horas después Judy deja su teléfono en la sala, mientras este se carga, fiel a las palabras de Sara recibió una llamada, una bastante larga, donde sus hermanos y hermanas hablaron con ella, deseándole una pronta recuperación y pidiendo detalles extras que ella contesto lo más apegado a la realidad que le fuera posible. Y como buen final otra pequeña plática con sus padres, no se tocó un tema de gran relevancia de nuevo sino que era un pequeño intento de ver si había cambiado de opinión acerca de no querer recuperarse en casa, a lo que Judy volvió a negarse dando las mismas razones, "ella podía cuidarse sola y no era nada grave" ahora que ya había pasado y dejo el celular en la sala se dirigió con Nick, lo más probable es que este estuviera dormido, le había avisado que atendería unas llamadas de su familia y este asintió.

Ella entro a la habitación y encuentra al vulpino aun con la toalla sobre su torso acostado, aparentemente dormido, ella lo ve y no puede evitar sonreír un poco, ella traía puesto solo un pijama ligero, luego ve la cama, es cuando un pequeño problema se le presenta, no le pregunto a Nick donde estaba la pequeña escalera.

—Está del otro lado de la cama pelusa—la suave voz del vulpino llamo su atención—la saque para ti.

—Gracias Nick.

Judy subió con cuidado a la cama y se acostó al lado de Nick mirando al techo, el zorro abrazo por los hombros a su coneja.

—Pensé que te habías dormido…

—Ganas no me faltarían, pero preferí esperarte… ¿Cómo esta tú familia?

—Bien, ya sabes…

—Preocupados por ti ¿verdad?

—No más de lo que me dijeron la última vez.

—Podrías ir con ellos.

— ¿Y dejarte solo? No gracias. Por cierto gracias por esa escalera.

—JA compre esa cosa para fastidiar a Finnick tanto como pude y lo hice tan bien que ya prefiere no venir aquí. Hasta que le confirme que ya me deshice de ella. Nunca pensé en darle uso real.

—Pues ahora nos servirá mucho, al menos una semana en lo que puedes agacharte.

—No dejare que hagas todo, yo no estoy inválido.

—Nick a mí solo me dieron ese tiempo por la lesión del cuello nada más, lo demás pues…no es nada que se puede manejar.

—No me engañas, la sutura de tú costado es profunda, igual que la de tú pierna o tú antebrazo, las demás si son solo molestas, esas creo que te duelen tanto como a mí.

—Las mías no son mortales.

—Estas tampoco, no tocaron nada que no fuera piel o carne. Y lo interno como de seguro escuchaste no fue invasivo o serio. Solo es reposo, descanso es lo que ambos necesitamos. Y me alegra que estés aquí conmigo.

—Y ¿Cómo están?

—Si quieres puedes verlas—el zorro se quita la toalla revelando la falta de camisa o playera, junto a las áreas donde el pelaje fue removido para la práctica médica.

La coneja no perdió tiempo y se sentó para ver las heridas, y en efecto en su abdomen podía ver en las áreas donde retiraron el pelaje dos líneas unidas con putos, si bien para el cuerpo de Nick eso debió ser un cuchillo, para el agresor debía ser una navaja, más arriba del lado derecho de su pecho había una pequeña incisión pero esta no estaba unida con puntos (adhesivo tisular).

—Y de este lado—con una de sus dedos señalo un punto—Ahí introdujeron la aguja para sacar el aire que aplastaba mi pulmón.

Judy temerosa acerco una de sus dedos para delinear un poco el borde de una de las suturas de su abdomen.

—Menos mal que el pelaje volverá a crecer, las cicatrices no se notaran—trata de aligerar el ambiente, lo cual logra-.

—Tienes razón—le contesta mientras lo mira a los ojos-.

— ¿Cuándo no la tengo? —Hizo la pregunta con humor-.

—Se de algunas veces—le siguió el juego mientras sonríe con dulzura—Por cierto…necesito algunas explicaciones.

— ¿Explicaciones?

—Dijiste que tendríamos que ser discretos y lo primero que haces es besarme en frente de Mr. Big y Fru Fru ¿Qué fue eso?

—Bueno…te dije que deberíamos tener bajo perfil, sí—concedió mientras se levantaba un poco—Pero con ellos, bueno con Mr. Big no era necesario, él ya lo sabía.

— ¿Lo sabía?

—Sí, de hecho lo sabía antes de que pasara—ante la cara de confusión de Judy se explica mejor—No sabía que ya éramos algo o eso creía pero tenía conocimiento de que ese era mi deseo.

—Entonces tú…—su mente comenzó a trabajar-.

—Hable con él, se me había ocurrido algo…pero no tenía tiempo, así que le pedí su ayuda…y…tuve que hablar.

—Fue por eso que te desapareciste en Tundra… Pero ¿Para qué?

—Fue…—estaba indeciso, pero ya que más daba—Fue por esto—acto seguido toma sus pantalones, para sacar algo del bolsillo derecho—Ten

Judy toma la tarjeta que Nick le ofrecía para leerla y se sorprendió al leerla—Diamonds and Rust. Reservación. Mesa para dos—Judy dirigió una mirada incrédula el vulpino-.

—Tenía planeado invitarte a una…pequeña cena…ya sabes algo…simple.

— ¿Simple? Simple en uno de los lugares más exclusivos de Tundra. Nick…

—Quería intentarlo—la corto—Yo necesitaba saber si había una posibilidad. Saber si en realidad podría haber un nosotros.

—Oh Nick—fue lo único que atino a decir con unos ojos que amenazaban con derramar lágrimas de felicidad, nunca pensó que Nick pudiera ser tan dulce se acercó a él y lo abrazo con cuidado recostando su cabeza en su pecho-.

— ¿Qué hice yo?

— ¿De qué?

—Para que este viejo zorro llamara la atención de esta linda conejita. Enserio no lo entiendo.

—Bienvenido al club…yo tampoco entiendo como terminaste enamorado de mí así. Alguien como tú no tendría por qué estar en una relación inter-especie—le comenta sin mirarlo-.

— ¿Es capcioso?

—No…digo yo te amenace y chantajee, no sé ni si quiera porque te quedaste conmigo después. Bien pudiste seguir sin mí. Y me gustaría saberlo.

— ¿Quieres una respuesta enserio?

—Sí, no lo entiendo si te soy sincera, bien pude ser una molestia.

—Curiosidad—fue su única palabra-.

— ¿Eh?

—Todo empezó con curiosidad…había algo, algo que llamaba mi atención en ti. Pudo ser el hecho que mostraras un tipo de confianza hacia mí sin tener que hacerlo, con un montón de razones para no hacerlo y sin embargo lo hiciste me apoyaste, me creías. Está bien lo admito, en un principio no me caías muy en gracia, eras una especie de…plaga—le dijo no muy feliz— pero…planeaba en quitarte la pluma o no se engañarte para que no salieras bien, pero no pude, no tenía razones para hacerte daño, más bien no tenía razones para querer hacerte daño, era la primera vez que me pasaba, nunca nadie me había importado y dije, no pierdo nada en intentar y no sé si puedo ganar algo en realidad, así que todo comenzó, fue un efecto de bola de nieve ¿Sabes?

(Escuchar la canción de Phil Collins You'll be in my heart)

—Tú…simplemente llegaste a mi vida, empezaste a mostrarme un lado nuevo, cambiaste mis convicciones, mis enfoques, me pusiste de nuevo en el sendero correcto, me salvaste de mí mismo de mis demonios, y todo eso lo hiciste sin ningún tipo de incentivo, sin querer sacar algún provecho, lo hiciste solo por hacerlo…Me mostraste bondad, me mostraste cariño, cosas que para mí ya eran cosas en el olvido, me diste amistad, me diste luz y calor. Y simplemente quede prendado de ti, sin opción de apartar la vista de ti— Nick acaricia la mejilla de Judy—Eres única, adoro todo de ti, adoro todos tus defectos y virtudes, eres hermosa, dulce, tienes un alma tan buena que simplemente…para mi eres perfecta además de que ya diste cuenta que tú…sacas el zorro cursi que llevo dentro.

— ¿Enserio piensas eso de mí?

—No lo pienso, sé que lo eres, es simple con alguien tan especial como tú, pero a quien engaño, no hay nadie como tú Judy. Por eso no creía merecerte, este viejo y torpe zorro ¿Qué podía ofrecerte?

—Es fácil…te lo diré—le dice la coneja con los ojos húmedos tras haber escuchado el discurso de Nick—Alguien especial, alguien que sin importar que pase, siempre, siempre está ahí para mí, dándome apoyo, seguridad, confianza, quien nunca me traicionaría, quien me ve no como la gran policía de la ciudad, la oficial invencible, la inquebrantable que siempre sabe qué hacer, sino ese alguien que me ve como la coneja detrás de eso, la hembra normal, la que puede equivocarse, arrepentirse, la que puede sufrir al ver lo que causa, la que tiene sentimientos y debilidades, y no me reprocha o presiona, sino todo lo contrario, alguien que me ve a mi antes que todo, que se preocupa por mi bienestar, que este feliz, que me ve como un animal más, sin verme o tratarme diferente, que me aprecia por quien soy, no por lo que hago, alguien que es sincero conmigo, alguien a quien no le importó mi origen. Nick tú eres mi apoyo, sin ti a mi lado yo estaría perdida, eres mi guardián, mi confidente y me aterraba la idea de perderte, que me alejaras de tú vida, haber sido simplemente un escalón en tu trayecto, tenía tanto miedo de perderte que por eso me guarde mis sentimientos. Y cuando me besaste yo…sentí la mayor felicidad de mi existencia, nunca pensé que en realidad pudieras sentir algo por mí más allá de una amistad.

—Tú nunca pienses eso, jamás me apartare de tu lado, nunca te haría eso, sin ti yo…yo me muero Judy, mi corazón eres tú, mi vida eres tú. Te amo, nunca lo olvides.

—Y yo Te amo a ti Nick.

El vulpino siente que el corazón le estallara de dicha, envuelve a la coneja en un abrazo el cual ahora Judy responde con un poco más de fuerza y enrolla la cola en la cintura de la coneja.

—Adoro que me abraces así—le comenta Judy en tono bajo.

—Y yo adoro abrazarte…

Ambos solo se quedan ahí disfrutando de su compañía, de su calor y sobre todo de su amor….


	15. Pasos

Los enamorados solo se quedaron acostados, disfrutando de la paz y la calma que les traía la compañía del otro. Para ambos la sensación era simplemente perfecta como un sueño hecho realidad. Pero aun así el amor no es inmune al hambre y un sonido proveniente del estómago del zorro es suficiente para sacar al par de su ensoñación.

—Creo que alguien tiene hambre—le dice con burla mientras se sienta con cuidado-.

Riendo un poco con algo de pena—Que puedo decir…para ser tan esbelto como me vez siempre he disfrutado la hora de comer—enseguida sus orejas captan un sonido igual de fuerte que el que provino de su estómago—Wow…—su sonrisa cambia a su tipa sonrisa ladina— ¿Qué tienes ahí adentro zanahorias? ¿Un lobo? ¿Una fiera salvaje?

— ¡Nick! —le grita sonrojada solo provocando una carcajada del vulpino-.

—Mejor vamos a cenar algo…no quiero ser devorado por ti…aun me queda tanto por vivir—dice dramático-.

—Nick…sigue con eso y te usare de alfombra—le advirtió tratando de mostrase amenazante, fallando abismalmente en el intento.

Si no fuera en ese preciso momento tan vulnerable seguiría molestándola, pues tiene que admitirlo, adoraba verla molesta, era cuando más tierna y adorable se veía, al menos para él, a pesar de ser una bola de algodón potencialmente peligrosa—Bien, bien…vamos a la cocina para acallar nuestros pobres estómagos suerte que llene la cocina hace poco.

El zorro trata de levantarse, tarea que le resulta realmente difícil dado que prácticamente no puede hacer fuerza con el abdomen, sin olvidar el pequeño detalle del dolor en su caja torácica.

—Sin vendas duele más—comenta mientras logra sentarse no sin bastante esfuerzo-.

—Nick, ten cuidado…si quieres yo…

—No… no, tengo que hacerlo, igual me dijeron que caminara, y que me acostumbrara.

Al final Judy no pudo evitar que el vulpino se levantara, cuando Nick lo logro se puso una camisa color azul y ambos fueron rumbo a la cocina para ver que podían cenar, de hecho a pesar de que sus estómagos sonaran bastante fuerte no tenían realmente apetito de algo pesado, sino más bien de algo ligero. Una vez que entraron les fue relativamente sencillo escoger lo que sería su cena, un plato de cereal bastaría para apaciguar su hambre y calmar a las fieras de sus estómagos. Nick no pudiendo evitarlo arrastro su silla para dejarla justa al lado de la coneja, el mismo tenía que admitir que se estaba comportando bastante cursi, aunque era justo decir que era su primera vez, era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación, la que le exigía acercarse, ese instinto de no solo protegerla sino de tenerla cerca, un extraño sentido de propiedad lo invadía siempre que se tratara de Judy, no era por nada que siempre quisiera despedazar a todos los que se le acercaran a Judy con intensiones diferentes a cosas laborales o muy sobre-amistosas, no es que fuera alguien en especial celoso, solo que le resultaba muy irritante con su coneja. Por su parte Judy notaba como Nick buscaba más su compañía, lo cual le parecía muy tierno de su parte, más al conocer como era Nick, si bien él era alguien relajado y con buen humor, nunca era de los que dejaban ver lo que le pasaba, siempre mantenía su lema, nunca dejaba a nadie ver más allá de su máscara, o casi nadie, se corrigia a sí misma, ella era la primera con quien se quitó la máscara, la primera quien lo vio herido, la primera a quien le mostro sus heridas, pero eso casi nunca pasaba, pero ahora. Desde que la despertó en el hospital la actitud con Nick, por lo menos con ella había cambiado en ciertos aspectos, se mostraba más cariñoso y dulce con ella, pero el cambio tampoco fue tan grande, pues al parecer aun disfrutaba de molestarla y avergonzarla para divertirse a sus expensas. Igual los apodos, aunque esos no le molestaban, cuando ella misma lastimo a Nick y pensaba que lo había perdido por su ignorancia y prejuicios, escuchar como él la llamaba zanahorias fue algo tan especial, la aceptaba, la aceptaba de nuevo en su vida y eso era algo que agradecía infinitamente a quien sea que lo haya hecho posible, y pensar que ese apodo de "cariño" empezó como algo que usaba para desanimarla, pero ahora no concebía su existencia sin ese o alguno de los otros nombres que le daba Nick, pues al fin y al cabo estos representan el cuanto la quiere.

—Veo que estas cerca—le comenta la coneja-.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Disfruto de tu compañía—le dice relajado.

—Yo…a mí también me gusta estar contigo.

—Eso ya lo sé

—Que ego el tuyo Nick—le reprocha rolando los ojos.

Soltando una risa ligera—Vamos…admite que me amas

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo? …si, si lo hago—le siguió el juego riendo un poco mientras recordaba la primera vez que se dijeron eso ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

—Curioso cómo pasan las cosas ¿No lo crees? —Comento también notando la ironía del asunto-.

—Tal vez no solo fue casualidad…

Recordando los hechos que vio mientras estaba en el quirófano aparentemente luchando por sobrevivir—Puede que tengas razón ¿Sabes? —No estaba seguro que fuera o no real, pero le gustaba creer que lo fue. Ese abrazo se sintió real para él. Y su alma se siente más ligera ahora.

—Habla el que no cree nada de eso ¿seguro que no te paso nada?

—Puede ser una secuela de lo que me paso—dijo despreocupado— ¿Quién lo sabe? Mejor disfrutar lo que tenemos ahora. No todo tiene un porque. Y es mejor solo disfrutarlo.

—Vaya, al final…eso es cierto

Recordando algo—A mí siempre me dijeron que lo más especial…

—Son aquellas cosas simples porque vienen del corazón—completa para su sorpresa-.

Ambos se voltean a ver tan rápido como pueden y dicen al mismo tiempo—Ya que son las más sinceras que hay.

—Nick, ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

—Mamá me lo decía…c-c-cuando quería hacer algo muy elaborado…y ¿Tú?

—Mis padres me lo decían igual…

—Tal parece que tenemos más cosas en común de lo que creí—le dice mientras se rasca tras las orejas-.

—Bueno…contigo siempre me llevo gratas sorpresas—le dice antes de bostezar-.

—Al parecer alguien está cansada.

—Son esas pastillas—le dice mientras se frota los ojos.

—Sí, te comprendo…son fuertes…

—Se supone que las mías no…o eso dijo el doctor.

—Zanahorias…eres una coneja, una linda coneja…para ti una dosis mínima puede resultar aún bastante fuerte…más si no estás acostumbrada. ¿La adorable dama desea dormir en compañía de este humilde zorro?

Sonriendo con felicidad—Solo contigo.

Ambos solo sonríen. Se dirigen a lavarse los dientes para poder por fin tener una noche de sueño como se debe, al fin de cuentas ya estaban en pijama. Cuando Nick entro a la habitación dispuesto a dormir se dio cuenta que Judy aún se encontraba despierta, aparentemente contestando algún mensaje de texto. Él se quitó la camisa antes de introducirse a la cama, sin ningún tipo de pena o remordimiento se acercó a Judy y la abrazo para acercarla a él, acción que sorprendió momentáneamente a la coneja que estaba más concentrada en el teléfono que en otra cosa.

— ¿Te asuste? —le pregunta risueño-.

—N-N-No, no fue so—dijo algo nerviosa, si, bien aunque ahora pude ser novia de Nick, pero aun así no puede evitar abochornarse por tenerlo sin camisa tan cerca en situaciones tan espontaneas-.

—Y ¿Alguna novedad? —Pregunta pasando desapercibida esa reacción por parte de su presa-.

—Le estaba preguntando algo a Benjamín.

— ¿Garraza? ¿Qué le estabas preguntando? —le dijo confundido mientras se acomodaba mejor-.

—Sobre los que nos pusieron así—le dice seriamente-.

Nick irguió las orejas ante eso—Y…te dijo algo. ¿Hay algo?

—No…dice que…no.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

—Dice que luego me explica…pero no entiendo. ¿Porque no han podido avanzar en algo?

Horas antes en la jefatura.

Bogo se dirigía a las salas, su cara normalmente molesta se había esfumado dándole paso a una expresión realmente furiosa. Cosa que varios notaban.

—Y bien ¿Qué han dicho?

—Nada señor—le comento un hipopótamo—Ninguno, simplemente se han quedado ahí sin moverse por horas—Bogo voltea a la sala más cercana, frunce el ceño y se dispone a entrar—señor pero que…—este no hace caso y entra-.

En gran búfalo se presenta la sala donde está el león, este no era tan joven seguramente apenas pasaba los 40, pero se notaba muy en forma y su melena oscura apenas tenía muy poco blanco, en cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse levanto la vista de la mesa.

Bogo solo se limitó a verlo, no tomo asiento frente a él sino que se quedó de pie, el felino apenas y se mostró aludido, sus reacciones no pasaron de devolverle la mirada sin un ínfimo rastro de intimidación todo lo contrario solo le devolvía la mirada sin más. La atmosfera se cargó de tensión para cualquiera.

—No me imagine que usted vendría a verme—su tono era calmado-.

—Tienes muchos problemas—le espeto-.

—No más de los que yo mismo me busque, al igual que mi colega.

—Es mejor que hables…

—Comprendo cuál es su situación respecto a nosotros.

—No hay ninguna situación.

—Solo puedo decir una cosa…

Ahora en el departamento del zorro, hora actual.

—Cálmate, nuestros compañeros harán su trabajo. Y nos enteraremos de todo tarde o temprano. Lo que podemos hacer nosotros será recuperarnos.

—Recuperarnos…

—Sí, para poder hacer una visita rápida. No hay mejor manera de enterarse que yendo directamente a la fuente.

—Gracias Nick…

—Todo por ti, te lo he dicho muchas veces…—ahora bosteza -.

—Para hacer eso hay que descansar vamos a dormir.

—Te tomo la palabra.

Los enamorados se permiten descansar y abandonarse al mundo de los sueños, sueños que ahora son dulces gracias a su ser amado que tienen a un lado. Ambos sabían que por ahora estaban en una burbuja, la cual como todas las demás seria efímera al igual que frágil, solo necesitaban tiempo, tiempo para saber cómo lidiaran con ello, pero no por eso no disfrutarían mientras pudieran.

Los días siguieron pasando, tanto los días y las noches siguieron su danza eterna, la adorable pareja no podía sentirse mejor, Judy se encargaba de que el zorro no se lastimara, o descuidara su tratamiento, a su punto de vista parecía un cachorro respecto a recordar las horas para tomarlos, Nick por su parte se dedicaba a la tarea de que su coneja no se sobre-esforzara, Judy en más de una ocasión casi se lastimaba el cuello, casi, de no haber sido por un zorro que logro evitarlo, si tal vez no debía de moverse tanto, pero Judy tampoco, si ella era terca él lo era el doble, no descansaría hasta que ella lo hiciera, plan que le daba resultados positivos, sin embargo cuando no había opción… fue una buena idea el enseñarle a Judy a vendar como lo hacen en los hospitales en el área de ortopedia, esa era una de las ventajas de odiar los hospitales, aprendes muchas cosas para evitar lo más posible el ir a esos lugares, solo unas lecciones de un "amigo" cuando él tenía 17 fueron suficientes para que se le quedara, a pesar de que nunca las utilizo tanto, Judy aprendía rápido por suerte (Incluso sobre cosas que él nunca sospecharía pero que igual le ha tocado experimentar) y ella se encargaba de vendarle el pecho y el abdomen, con eso sentía que las molestas aminoraban lo suficiente y con las pastillas mucho mejor, los dos aprendieron a desenvolverse durante los primeros 7 días, hasta que llegó el momento…

—Nick…hora de irnos—dice mientras entra a la habitación solo para encontrarse con el vulpino sentado en la cama con su laptop en el regazo— Nick— lo vuelve a llamar ganando su atención-.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta aparentemente desconcertado-.

—Es hora de ir al hospital—le dice provocando la caída de las orejas de Nick—Nos tienen que quitar los puntos.

—No creo que tengamos que ir…—comienza a decir mientras la coneja se dirige a la cama para subir-.

— Ah y ¿Por qué no? —Cuestiona una vez arriba de pie sobre la cama y con una ceja en alto-.

—Para que ir a un atestado y horrible hospital cuando podemos…—comenzó para la coneja lo interrumpió-.

—No, ni si quiera lo pienses, además no creo que tu sepas…

—Yo no dije que yo lo supiera, puedo llegar a conocer a un tipo de cuestionable doctor…Auch…Auch…Auch—era lo único que salía del hocico de Nick mientras una coneja jalaba su oreja-.

— ¡Nicholas Wilde! —Vocifero la coneja-.

—Era un juego…era juego, enserio, suéltame, vamos al hospital—Le dijo consiguiendo que lo soltara-.

—Nick ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué les tienes miedo a los hospitales?

—No les tengo miedo, solo que no me gustan, ese desagradable ambiente, el frio que sientes, el desinfectante, el olor a medicina y sobre todo el olor a enfermedad…es horrible. Me siento enfermo cada vez que entro a uno aunque sea de visita.

—Pero no es miedo ¿Verdad?

—No, es un desagrado completamente racional, ¿tienes idea de lo sensible que es el olfato de los caninos? Todo lo que podemos percibir.

—Por desgracia no—le dice completamente sincera—Pero eso no implica que no te entienda o lo intente, después de que terminemos todo vamos por un helado—le ofrece a su novio—O mejor un batido.

— ¿De moras?

—Y extra grande…

—Está Bien. Me convenciste, vámonos.

La pareja sale del departamento, era la primera vez que salían desde que regresaron del hospital. Y mentirían si dijeran que no sentían bien el salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, se sentirían mejor si tan solo pudieran tener libertad de movimiento, o no sufrieran dolores. No teniendo más opción tomaron camino a la estación de trenes para dirigirse al helado distrito, Nick estaba completamente alerta a su coneja con cada sacudida por más leve que esta fuera, era una verdadera fortuna que el tren estaba relativamente desierto, la hora y el día de la semana hacían que estuviera solo, o que lo estuvieran en algunos vagones, cosa que el zorro aprovecho para estar en exterior a solas con su novia, claro siempre alertas de no ser vistos. Una vez que llegaron al gran hábitat blanco se bajaron con sus respectivos abrigos que habían llevado consigo. Decidieron caminar todo el trayecto, igual les habían dicho que si tenían la oportunidad que lo hicieran si tuvieran la oportunidad. Caminaron hasta que en un abrir y cerrar los ojos llegaban al edificio. Una vez que entraron fueron directo a recepción para pedir informes, la enfermera a cargo les dio las indicaciones para ir al área de suturas y curaciones, como era de esperarse en cualquier centro médico había más pacientes en espera, tomaron su turno y se sentaron a esperar, Judy notaba la clara incomodidad de Nick al estar en el lugar así que se dedicó hacerle conversación mientras esperaban su turno, había cuatro salas dedicadas a esta tarea y el ritmo de atención era rápido por lo que no tardarían en salir de ahí, el primero en ser llamado fue Nick quien entro con cierto desgane pero sin rechistar, unos tres minutos después entro Judy, levándose una pequeña sorpresa en cuanto dieron sus nombres.

"Ya que está aquí puede ir a una evaluación de su estado y progreso"

Cada uno lo acepto a su manera, Judy lo acepto sin ningún problema, mientras Nick tuvo que suprimir un bufido y el impulso de rodar los ojos, a los dos les quitaron las enfermeras las suturas antes de que pasaran con los médicos, Judy con cierta vergüenza, pues ya que sus heridas estaban esparcidas por su cuerpo tuvo que quitarse la ropa pero el hecho de que haya sido una hembra ayudo mucho, ambos entraron a los pasillos internos, una vez en los consultorios llegaron los doctores, para Judy la atendió una gacela la cual llego con una sonrisa tranquila. A Nick por su parte, el zorro se había acostado en la cama, realmente tenía bastante pereza, cerró los ojos esperando la llegado de su matasanos, en cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse sonrió, pero antes de que abriera los ojos escucho un sonido muy reconocible para él, el sonido de una carpeta yendo directo al piso, por esto levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos, aunque en cuanto vio hacia la puerta sus ojos se abrieron aún más por la sorpresa, era la joven vulpina la cual ahora estaba recogiendo rápidamente el expediente que había tirado al piso. Para cuando termina de recogerlo y ponerse de pie se descubre siendo el objeto de atención del zorro que la mira con sorpresa.

Carraspeando un poco—Oficial…que sorpresa.

Saliendo de su aturdimiento inicial—Si…Yo.

—Tal parece que viene a una revisión para evaluar su progreso—le comenta mientras ve su expediente-.

—Sí, tal parece que sí.

—Muy bien. Comencemos, dígame ¿sufrió de dolores muy fuertes en el área abdominal? —Comenzó con profesionalismo-.

—No más fuertes de los que dije antes de irme.

—Bien debo pedirle que se desabroche la camisa para revisar esas heridas.

Nick diligentemente lo hizo, en cuanto termino de descubrirse el abdomen la doctora ya con guantes se encargó de palpar suavemente la herida y revisarla, para así verificar el progreso hasta ahora.

—Bien pasemos a su tórax—Reviso la incisión—Siéntese por favor.

Nick trata de hacerlo pero la ausencia de los puntos lo hace sentir con bastante incomodidad y vulnerable. Cosa que es notada.

—Permítame ayudarle—inmediatamente se puso ayudar al zorro mayor y cuando este estuvo finalmente sentado—No se lastimo ¿Verdad?

—No, solo que no tener los puntos…es como si sintiera que se me saldrán las entrañas.

—Es normal, en unos días la sensación desaparecerá y su piel recobrara fuerza—le dice mientras le palmea ligeramente la espalda y sonríe—Ahora revisemos sus pulmones—le indica antes de buscar un estetoscopio—Muy bien veamos, inhale profundo—le dice mientras lo coloca en su pecho y escucha con atención y cuidado, el proceso se repitió desde su espalda y su pecho varias veces, también se encargó de revisar las lesiones ocasionadas por los golpes—Muy bien—Dijo al finalizar-.

—Dígame ¿Cuánto me queda de vida? —le pregunto en broma-.

Riendo un poco por lo bajo—Viéndolo ahora diría que mucho tiempo. Permítame felicitarlo tiene una buena recuperación, mejor de lo que se pudiera prever—entrecerró los ojos— ¿Alguna idea del porque?

— Oh bueno ya sabe…Pudo ser la sangre joven—le guiño un ojo esperando zanjar esa conversación-.

—Señor Wilde—le dice en tono burlón—Es obvio que usted…—se acerca a Nick con una mirada coqueta, balanceando sus caderas provocativamente y en cuanto se acercó abruptamente a su rostro, Nick por primera vez en su vida adulta o adolecente esquivo el beso que una hermosura le daba moviendo su cara—Ya tiene a alguien—le dijo con superioridad-.

Nick la veía pasmado jamás otro zorro menos una hembra lo había engañado de manera tan…rápida—Yo…

—No trate de engañarme, alguien como usted, buen partido, carismático, y francamente atractivo que puedo ver y apostar que es capaz de llevarme a la cama si se lo propone, el que rechace un beso solo puede significar 2 cosas y como no creo que sea Gay es obvio que ya tiene a alguien—le apunta con simpleza y arrogancia típica de la juventud-.

El vulpino cuando paso su estupor inicial no puede hacer más que suspirar—Que lista…

—Gracias…

—Pregunta, ¿Qué me delato?

—Nada realmente especial, fue tu mirada…la reconozco, mi padre la tiene y eso solo lo consigue mamá. Nuestra especie es monógama. Uno jamás tocaría a nadie si ya tienes pareja.

—Je, je, hay evolución…

—No tiene nada de malo, igual le puedo decir que le ayudo en su recuperación ya que está muy bien. Ya puede irse, una semana antes de que regrese a su trabajo regrese para su última evaluación—le dice sin mirarlo mientras sonríe y ve la carpeta-.

—G-G-Gracias.

—De nada, por cierto, ella debe ser una zorra afortunada—le dice antes de salir-.

Nick solo se quedó ahí congelado unos minutos antes de agachar un poco la mirada. De nuevo la vida le demuestra que no todo es fácil o que muchas cosas están dadas por hecho. No porque sea su un zorro su pareja tiene que ser una hembra de su misma especie. Pero detuvo su sobrecalentamiento de cabeza, su situación aún era especial. Zootopia no hace mucho que se convirtió en ciudad santuario para las parejas inter-especie y bueno las cosas no son tan fáciles aun. Pero lo mejor era mantener su hocico cerrado y disfrutar lo que tiene, ella tiene razón Judy será afortunada, él se encargara de hacerla tan feliz como pueda, pero este pequeño incidente le dio a entender algo que ya sospechaba, si bien Judy era un tesoro para él, también lo había ablandado, necesitaba recordarse que solo Judy podía verlo tal cual era en verdad, los demás no, sí, había recuperado algo de confianza respecto a la sociedad de manera parcial, pero ya no formaba parte de él confiar en todos, termino de cerrar su camisa y se dirigió a la salida una vez que ya estaba en la sala de espera, y la ausencia de Judy le dio a entender que aún no salía de lo probablemente lo mismo que él, se sentó a esperarla, pasados unos 8 minutos la vio salir por la misma puerta que el utilizo, en cuanto vio que ella se percató de su presencia le hizo un ademan con la cabeza indicándole que salieran de ahí.

— ¿Cómo te fue Zanahorias?

— Bien, tal parece que querían hacer una pequeña evaluación, a ti también ¿Verdad?

—Sí, pero todo bien, y ¿Tú?

—Bien…según dicen no sufrí daño cervical permanente de algún tipo.

—Ósea que no tienes el cuello chueco.

Riendo un poco—Si, técnicamente más o menos, pero ya terminamos, ahora vamos…

—A lo que realmente puede hacerme hacer cualquier cosa…Nuestro Cheque…

—Nunca cambias—suspiro—Aunque nunca te había visto tan contento por nuestro cheque.

—Porque nunca nos habían dado todo lo de un mes junto, son muchos billetes pelusa…eso siempre me levanta el ánimo—le decía contento mientras caminaban para tomar el tren que los llevaría al centro de la ciudad-.

El plan era simple, ir a la estación por sus incapacidades correspondientes, salir al banco más cercano para reabastecerse de alguna manera, claro también averiguar con sus compañeros los detalles de lo que les dejo fuera de acción.

Siendo discreto—Recuerda que…

—Ya sé…solo amigos, yo tampoco quiero saber la realidad social tan pronto—le dice con franqueza-.

Ambos llegan justo a tiempo para abordar el transporte, ya una vez dentro Nick no puede evitar preguntar.

—Y ¿Cómo está la herida de tu brazo? —le pregunta algo preocupado-.

—Bien, dicen que incluso sano más rápido de lo que esperaban—le dice sonriendo—Y ¿Tú?

—Igual…Dos semanas más y estaré mucho mejor y ¿Tu muñeca?

—Unos días más y lista.

—Por lo menos el tiempo no pasa en vano, solo nos falta averiguar cómo les está yendo a nuestros compañeros.

Siguieron su camino entre conversaciones banales hasta que por fin llegaron al centro, el cálido clima los recibió, con paso lento pero seguro se dirigieron a la estación, Judy nunca había pasado tanto tiempo ausente de su trabajo pero no es que realmente se quejara, sabía que en estos instantes era una inútil para la fuerza así que se enfocaría en recuperarse para volver, Nick sentía algo, llámenlo instinto o algo pero tenía un mal presentimiento, no uno grave pero igual bueno no era. Cuando entraron el ritmo seguía igual, animales por aquí y por allá. Unos esposados otros no, hasta que alguien conocido los vio.

— ¡Chicos! —una inconfundible voz para todos los oficiales llamo su atención, tanto Nick como Judy vieron a su amigo recepcionista ir hacia ellos a una buena velocidad considerando su estado físico y condición—Hay gracias al cielo… ¿Cómo se sienten? ¿Están bien?

—Tranquilo Ben. Aún estamos enteros…Bueno casi—le dice el zorro bromeando-.

—Sí, nada que un buen descanso no cure—le dijo la coneja-.

—Chicos, fue horrible cuando nos enteramos, digo…nadie se lo espero.

—Eso es algo que nunca se espera, aunque es la primera vez que terminamos en una situación así, por lo que entiendo—dice Nick viéndolo más a fondo-.

—Me imagino que vienen por sus cheques ¿Cierto?

—Si—le contesta la coneja-.

—Así que mejor vamos a la oficina de Bogo, en un momento bajamos amigo—le dice Nick antes de comenzar a caminar-.

—No esperen…yo tengo los sobres. Vengan.

Los pequeños mamíferos lo vieron confundidos sin entender pero igual lo siguieron en dirección al escritorio. Este saco dos sobres y se los entrego.

—Ben ¿Por qué los tienes tú? —Le pregunto Judy en cuanto tuvo el sobre en sus patas-.

—Oh, ya sabes…quería ahorrarles subir y que se cansaran más de lo necesario.

—Si Ben y yo soy un oso polar con alas—le dice Nick con sarcasmo de sobra, sí, Judy era la peor mentirosa que había visto pero ese chita tampoco era un maestro ni de cerca—Ya dinos la verdad.

Suspiro por su fracaso—No es nada malo, no que tenga que ver con ustedes, solo que Bogo esta…un tanto irritado-.

—Y esos es una novedad ¿Cómo porque? —Sigue cuestionando Nick-.

—Más de lo normal…

— ¿Qué pudo poner a Bogo así?

—Técnicamente fue culpa de nosotros cuatro—escucharon a sus espaldas-.

Nick y Judy voltearon para ver a uno de los oficiales lobo.

—Lobato—le dijo Judy al girarse para verlo-.

— ¿Cuatro?

—Si Wilde—le dijo un tigre que se aproximaba a ellos-.

En ese momento a Nick se le prende el foco—Un momento…Quieren decir que esto tiene que ver con los que nos pusieron a nosotros así.

—Sí, verán…Todo fue una serie que salió mal. A los que se perseguía…los perdieron y no se pudieron volver a localizar. Tampoco pudieron localizar al grupo que casi nos atrapa…sin embargo…

—Sin embargo—Judy escuchaba atentamente y no le daba buena espina-.

—Nosotros logramos poner a los dos que nos querían someter a dormir. No habían despertado hasta un día después. Se mantuvieron en las salas de interrogatorio por horas pero muy apenas y se movieron, y por ende tampoco hablaron…No hasta que Bogo entro con uno y hablo…

— ¿Qué información les dio?

—Solo pidió su derecho a llamada…Con eso todo se detuvo.

— ¿Cómo que se detuvo?

—Simple—esta vez fue el lobo el que intervino—Con esa simple llamada esos dos llegaron—vio como sus compañeros estaban por preguntar a quienes se referían y se les adelanto—Sus "abogados" —hiso comillas con sus dedos—En cuanto llegaron el proceso se detuvo casi literalmente.

—Son muy buenos—acoto el tigre-.

—No, no son buenos, esos si quisieran podrían llevar un juicio contra la suprema corte.

—Tiene razón desde que se pararon por aquí han estado interfiriendo, Bogo no ha podido acercarse a ellos de nuevo, de hecho nadie, siguen confinados claro, pero el proceso no avanza, por más esfuerzo que pongan los fiscales no logran poner el caso en movimiento de nuevo.

—Por eso el jefe esta de tan mal humor…

—No deben desesperarse…esos tipos infringieron la ley, hay pruebas de sobra, no podrán escapar—les dijo la coneja completamente segura del sistema-.

—No puedo hacer más que apoyar a la coneja—dice el zorro-.

—Ojalá tengan razón…para cuando regresen esperemos ya tener a esos dos completamente procesados.

—Verán que sí…—les aseguro la pequeña oficial-.

—Bueno…ya no los detendremos más…

—Gracias…tengo una cita muy importante con mi almohada—Dice el zorro con un bostezo—Luego nos vemos…—el comenzó a su camino a la salida-.

Una vez que vieron al zorro salir los demás solo vieron a Judy— ¿Qué? Saben que le gusta dormir.

—Y ¿Cómo crees que ha estado? Digo vive solo…y no se ve que tenga mucha libertad de movimiento.

—Por lo que me dijo creo un amigo lo ayuda—les dice tan convincente como puede—Además está vivo y se ve "Normal"

—Es cierto, de seguro Wilde se consiguió a alguien, apuesto a que fue una de sus "admiradoras" —Recuerda el lobo a varias hembras que se le insinuaron al zorro o viceversa—Y ¿Tu como lo llevas?

—Mucho mejor, lo más grave es mi cuello…Pero si me disculpan yo también me retiro, debo de obedecer a los doctores—se despidió y salió tranquila del edificio-.

—Soy yo o Hopps se veía un poco más feliz de lo usual—comento el lobo algo intrigado-.

—Yo no note algo diferente—le dice el recepcionista-.

—Creo que ya empezaste a ver cosas—le dice el tigre-.

Judy solo camino hasta la primera esquina fuera del rango de vista de la estación para encontrarse con su novio. Los dos solo sonrieron antes de dirigirse al banco para cambiarlo. En el trabajo deberían mantener las apariencias no les resultaría difícil, tendrán tiempo más que suficiente para disfrutar de su "luna de miel" para ser tan acaramelados como quisieran antes de tomar con calma las cosas con su trabajo, o por lo menos esa era la idea de Judy, Nick realmente podía controlarse en ambos sentidos, podía ser muy reservado con sus sentimientos para guardar las apariencias en público o ser un apasionado a puerta cerrada. Si la situación de su confesión se hubiera llevado en mejores circunstancias ya hubiera planeado la manera en demostrarle cuanto la amaba en realidad. Debería esperar un poco más además su gusano de la curiosidad se calmó un par de días después de que este apareciera. La razón de que este apareciera fueron le extraños besos de la coneja, pero estos desaparecieron y ahora eran besos normales, nada subido de tono o profundo simples besos en los labios, por primera vez quería hacer las cosas correctas, pero mentiría si dijera que no estaba tentado a probar los manjares de su cuerpo pero ya habría tiempo cuando los dos se recuperaran.

Más tarde ese día llegaron de nuevo al departamento, hogar temporal de Judy con una ración de comida para cada quien, al día siguiente verían como reabastecerse algo se les ocurrirá. Solo necesitaban el paso de los días para su recuperación y ya…


	16. AMOR

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Muy bien, primero déjenme agradecerles por sus comentarios, enserio, todos y cada uno de ellos me ayuda mucho, corregiré cada aspecto que me hagan notar, a su debido tiempo, mientras aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Como nota adicional solo puedo decir ganaron.

…

Ese día lo terminaron con un agradable sabor de boca, antes de dormir Judy le pregunto a Nick cuando irían por comida para la siguiente semana a lo que el vulpino le contesta un vago ya veremos antes de abrazarla y acercarla a él, si bien Judy pensaba que no le había tomado enserio su pregunta y que ya estaba más dormido que despierto no le dio importancia ya verían al otro día cuando Nick estuviera consiente, con ese pensamiento se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Sin imaginar que Nick en realidad si había escuchado con claridad e incluso ya casi tenía un plan, solo que tenía que esperar hasta la mañana y esperar que pudiera despertarse temprano.

Judy se despertaba aquella mañana y por primera vez sin su querido zorro abrazándola, estaba sola por primera vez en esa cama, aun confundida se levantó y se dirigió a la sala, para ver si lo encontraba, efectivamente ahí estaba, pero se veía raro, estaba sentado y sujetándose el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados, su ceño estaba fruncido. Era obvio que tenía algo.

— ¿Nick? —llamo su atención inmediatamente-.

Al escuchar su voz Nick quita su pata de la cara y voltea a verla ablandando su expresión—Zanahorias ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Dormiste bien?

—Yo bien, pero creo que fui la única.

— ¿De qué hablas? Dormí muy bien.

—Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

—Arreglando unas cosas, no te preocupes—se levanta con trabajo—Sé que te preguntaras que cosas…pero primero, aparte de lo que me dijiste anoche, porque si te escuche y muy claro, ¿Hay alguna otra cosa otra cosa que te preocupe? —le pregunta con amabilidad y cierta presunción-.

La coneja baja la mirada pensativa hasta que recuerda otra cosa—Bueno también te iba a decir que si podíamos ir a mi apartamento-.

—Aja, vamos en orden ven—Toma su pata y la guía a la cocina—Problema uno resuelto.

Judy observa incrédula la mesa donde comen unas bolsas repletas de suministros y comida—Pero Nick….

—Ah—silencia a su linda coneja con un dedo— ¿Cuál era la otra cosa?

—Que si podíamos ir para recoger mí…—sin embargo Nick le entrega los objetos que pensaba—Correo, pero los buzones, el correo…

—Sí, no hay nada mejor que un novio como yo.

—Los buzones tienen candado, además… ¡Nick! También es delito esto.

—Sí, un pequeño delito federal—le dice cínicamente— ¿Me vas a acusar? —le pregunta burlón-.

Judy tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo mientras veía las cartas en sus patas las cuales tenían su nombre y remitente, solo pudo suspirar—No…—Era cierto, nunca lo haría, no lo hiso por su evasión fiscal e incluso se encargó de sepultar ese archivo justo donde lo encontró— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Un amigo…

Nick tuvo que suprimir el impulso de girar los ojos, molesto al recordar los hechos de la mañana.

 **Flash Back**

Solo había un animal que podía hacer semejantes favores, uno que tuviera su sentido de "delito" igual que el suyo. Por lo tanto no tuvo más remedio que llamar a su furibundo camarada ex-socio del crimen Finnick, solo que paso por alto un pequeño detalle. La reunión empezó normal, el pequeño zorro reclamándole por qué diablos lo cito tan temprano, recalcándole mucho lo perezoso que era antes, Nick simplemente negaba con la cabeza antes de pedirle el favor por el cual lo llamo, pero entonces lo vio hacer algo que hizo que tuviera ganas de aventarse por la ventana por lo idiota que fue, la nariz de Finnick empezó a moverse de manera frenética, movía su cabeza a la dirección que su nariz quería hasta virar en dirección a Nick de nuevo, lo miro de hito a hito con ojos muy abiertos, hasta que paso le previsible, el pequeño zorro del desierto comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras apuntaba a Nick con su pata. El zorro más grande solo bajo las orejas en frustración y gruño un poco, si estuviera bien abría alzado a la pequeña bola de pelos y mal humor a pesar de las consecuencias que le podría traer para sacudirlo, sin embargo no podía hacerlo, por lo que espero hasta que se desahogara entre palabras tales.

—La coneja—le decía entre risas—Hubiera apostado, seguro que ganaba fácil… zorro y conejita…

— ¿Terminaste? —Le pregunta fastidiado-.

—No—le dice antes de reírse de nuevo-.

Nick agradecía que su coneja fuera de sueño pesado y no tuviera que escuchar las risas, aunque más que nada eran para él, el que siempre decía que nunca iba a tener pareja, el zorro solitario siempre, el eterno seductor y un montón de cosas más, si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada no estaría en esa situación o por lo menos si se hubiera puesto algo para ocultar el olor, pero bueno ya que. Incluso le dijo que si se callaba le estaría dispuesto a pagar más de lo que le había ofrecido antes, o que se burlara más sin un aumento. Y el pequeño infeliz prefirió reírse y restregárselo en la cara en lugar del aumento, soporto eso otros 7 minutos antes de que el pequeño zorro por fin se detuviera, cuando finalmente lo hiso Nick quería dispararle un dardo tranquilizante para dejarlo en medio de una fuente del centro maquillado y con un vestido, pero lo necesitaba, un día se lo cobrara ya vería como, en fin le dijo que si podía hacer unas compras, a lo que Finnick acepto, Nick le dio una lista de lo que necesitaba, pero contrario a lo que esperaba el enano la leyó ahí mismo dándose cuenta de lo que le pedía.

—No puedo creerlo—le dijo sin despegar su lista del papel.

— ¿Qué no puedes creer?

—La tienes contigo… ¿Enserio? Ya se me hacía raro que el aroma estuviera tan fuerte ni estando así te puedes controlar.

—Finnick…Muy bien sí, ella está conmigo, si es mi novia, pero no pienses más allá de eso. Nada ¿sí?, ahora es hora de que te vayas a hacer eso.

—Bien… ¿No quieres que haga otra cosa por tu noviecita? ¿No quieres que vaya por su correo?

—Sabes que…Si—le quita la lista y le apunta la dirección de la coneja—Ve por su correo—le regresa la lista y le da el dinero—Te pago cuando regreses—lo llevo a la puerta casi lo hecho-.

No es necesario pensar mucho para saber que cuando regreso el zorro del desierto se volvió a reír de él una última vez, pues una de las cosas que más disfrutaba era burlarse del zorro naranja en cada oportunidad que se le presentara sin importar el motivo. Una vez que se fue, Nick decidió sentarse y tratar de calmarse, además de comenzar la venganza contra el pequeño tramposo.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

—Y créeme solo eso.

—Bueno…por lo menos dejo de acumularse—decía mientras lo revisaba, casi todo eran catálogos, o cosas sin importancia, pero igual valía la pena revisarlo-.

En fin los días siguieron pasando y la relación iba normal, o lo era para Judy, no es que tuviera la más amplia gama de experiencia, sino todo lo contrario, pero según ella las cosas iban muy bien, los dos se querían y se demostraban su cariño, normalmente era Nick el que iniciaba las sesiones de besos ya que ella era algo…penosa, no es que ya no supiera como hacerlo, por suerte aprendió y muy rápido a hacerlo solo que ella no encontraba los momentos para hacerlo, sin embargo el vulpino sí, aunque conforme más pasaba el tiempo y más besos le iba dando, más sentía el deseo que no se detuviera, más quería que el beso se profundizara. Ella no entendía que pasaba, y no era solo eso cada mañana se daba cuenta que se acercaba más al zorro, pero tampoco era una adolecente tonta, sabia y se daba cuenta que Nick era atractivo, que sentía no solo una atracción emocional fuerte por él sino que también era física, besos y abrazos estaban bien pero sabía que pronto no le serían suficientes.

Pero en fin su relación era increíble, los dos estaban felices y era normal. Hasta que…

— ¿Qué tienes? —pregunto el zorro rojo interesado a la coneja al lado de el en la sala-.

—Nada…—era cierto solo estaba algo distraída, y si, la razón era un cierto zorro, ya tenían dos semanas y medía desde su salida del hospital-.

—Vamos hermosa—la llama haciendo que se sonroje-.

—Enserio Nick no es nada—voltea a verlo-.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres linda cuando te sonrojas?

—Solo tú lo logras…

—No me digas que solo es por alagarte—le dice divertido—Si debes de estar acostumbrada desde la secundaria-.

—De hecho no—le dice encogiéndose de hombros llamando importantemente la atención del vulpino—Bueno según algunas de mis hermanas sí, pero nunca preste atención o me di cuenta en realidad. Estaba más concentrada en mis planes y sueños por lo que mi vida social quedo un tanto…así solo social, nunca pensé en nada de esto, no hasta que te comencé a ver a ti así—sonríe hacia su novio-.

Nick no sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar, ni nada, se había quedado en blanco… lo que acaba de oír decir a Judy. _"¡Soy un idiota! ¡Un imbécil!"_ solo podía decirse eso en su mente, nunca lo había pensado, nunca se le había cruzado eso por la mente, por el simple hecho de la edad pero…con Judy era comprensible, ¿Cuánto tiempo ella no se preparó o utilizo para su sueño?

Era lógico que ella fuera, fuera…

Se sintió lleno de culpa, remordimiento y odio así sí mismo.

— ¿Nick? —Sus reacciones no eran muy visibles, aunque sea lo suficientes para notarlas en el exterior— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada—le dijo sin mirarla-.

Fue a partir ahí que la normalidad se esfumo, el zorro había cambiado, no, más bien su trato hacia ella había cambiado y así mismo, este se mostraba más arisco, nervioso, pero lo que más resaltaba era una especie de aversión hacia él mismo, se notaba molesto y sobre todo se distancio un poco, era como si tuviera miedo o algo parecido. Esa actitud duro dos días, hasta que la coneja dijo basta, si tenía que confrontarlo lo haría, estaba muy preocupada por él.

—Nick…tenemos que hablar— lo abordo en la sala-.

—De que…—le dijo sin verla a los ojos-.

—Eso me lo dirás tú.

—Yo…yo no—siente como Judy toma su pata-.

—Nick…por favor sé que hay algo malo…

—Zanahorias…—las orejas de Nick bajaron-.

— ¿Qué es? Todo esto empezó desde hace días…desde…—una idea le llega—Acaso esto es por mi

— ¡No! —Le grita— ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—Empezaste a actuar raro desde ese día…

—Escúchame y escúchame muy bien, contigo no hay nada malo…nada ¿Me entiendes? —Le dice mientras toma su rostro entre sus patas y la mira a los ojos, la primera vez que la ve directamente en días—El problema aquí soy yo…

—Pero ¿Por qué?

—Tú eres un tesoro, pero yo…Judy, soy todo lo contrario a ti—ve como ella lo interroga con la mirada, suspira, le dirá todo—Yo soy…mira, antes yo…yo me jactaba de ser el zorro con la más activa vida sexual ¿Bien? Era el tipo que veía una linda figura y se iba tras ella hasta tenerla en la cama—al decirle esto se notaba el arrepentimiento y la culpa, estaba seguro que Judy lo golpearía o algo-.

—Solo era eso…—toma su rostro-.

Nick estaba seguro que lo golpearía y cerro lo ojos, pero en lugar de eso sintió unas caricias delicadas recorrer su rostro, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa—Pero…

— ¿Creíste que te golpearía o te dejaría?

—Pues…es lo que cualquiera haría.

—Dime algo Nick, ¿Alguna vez planeaste hacer algo así conmigo? Usarme solo como tu juguete sexual.

— ¡Claro no! Antes me castro—dijo con tanta seguridad que el mismo se sorprendió-.

—Y yo también lo sé, como también sabía lo otro—le dijo con delicadeza-.

—Lo ¿Sabías? —le pregunta entre sorprendido y asustado-.

—Algo así…pero antes que nada déjame decirte que no tienes de que mortificarte…No estoy molesta, ofendida ni nada por el estilo, tampoco pienso diferente de ti o quiero alejarme de ti—acerca su rostro al de ella—Te amo—le dice antes de besarlo-.

Nick se sorprende un poco por el beso, aunque rápidamente lo abraza además de atraer a la coneja hacia si—Yo también te amo, te amo mucho—le dice mientras la abraza a su pecho—Pensé que me dejarías, que me arrojarías por la ventana—le dice mientras le acaricia las orejas-.

—No tengo porque hacerlo, no has hecho nada malo, no estabas conmigo o con alguien en particular, de hecho por lo que me dices fue hace tiempo…

—Sí, tú me hiciste dejarlo, me hiciste alguien mejor. Pero no entiendo ¿Cómo lo sabias? Y se sincera —Le pregunto sin dejar de abrazarla, extrañaba tenerla cerca-.

—No sabía exactamente "eso" pero…Nick. Tú no tienes de virgen ni un pelo—le dice sin verlo-.

Riendo un poco—Bueno debo admitir… ¿Se me nota?

—Pues entre los coqueteos a sospechosas o testigos…no pude evitar notarlo.

—Bueno respecto a eso…

—Funciona, lo sé, también nos ayudó mucho y vi cómo te comían con los ojos.

—Admito que a veces funcionaba mejor de lo que quería pero no era el único, no tienes idea de a ti cuantas veces no te desvestían con los ojos.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Claro que lo es, tú tienes tus admiradores.

—Lástima, alguien más llamaba mi atención—le contesta mientras se acomoda mejor en el abrazo, ella también extrañaba su cercanía-.

—Sabes, siempre me pregunte porque rechazabas sus citas, nunca pensé que fuera yo.

—Nick si es que puedo preguntarte

—Pregunta lo que quieras.

— ¿Con cuántas…t-t-tu sabes? —le pregunto nerviosa-.

Un poco sacado de balance—Oh…sinceramente…muchas, muchas, realmente no sé cuántas…empecé antes de que fuera mayor de edad, tenía unos 15 o 16 años.

— ¿Todas eran de tu especie?

—Eso si es más fácil de responder… No, claro que las hubo, pero también hubo lobas de varias sub-especies, hienas, hembras de Licaón, dingos, otras tipos de zorras, con unas coyotes.

—Todas eran de tu misma familia.

—Si…no espera, hubo una excepción, fue una vez…Bueno no, no una vez, en fin ella era un emmm Fosa—le dice algo incómodo Judy lo ve un poco extrañada—Era extranjera, de una isla cercana a África, venía de vacaciones y ella era…exótica, era curiosa, como una combinación de un felino con un canino, me la encontré, quería un guía, alguien para pasar un buen rato, una cosa llevo a la otra…varios días—Nick ya no sabía que decir, no quería entrar en detalles y Judy no quería saber los detalles-.

—Sí, ya entendí.

—Y tú, eres la primera—llamo su atención—La primera que me cautivo, la primera a quien no quiero dejar ir—apoyo su cabeza sobre la suya y la acaricio un poco—la primera que me enamoro.

—Espero que digas eso cuando me hagas enfadar—le dice juguetona-.

—Eres adorable cuando te enojas.

—Tan tonto te tengo que hasta enojada me quieres.

—Por ti sería un idiota.

La pareja se dio un nuevo beso. Por fin ya no había secretos. ¿Oh no?

Apenas había pasado la tercera semana, ambos podían decir que estaban mejor con esas tres semanas de descanso se sentían mucho mejor, podían moverse casi sin problemas, siempre y cuando no fueran movimientos bruscos, pero en esencia ya podían hacer su vida más normal un día cuando Nick se dio cuenta de algo…

Tuvo problemas de ansiedad y de sueño, realmente rogaba que le diera un resfriado a pesar del miedo a los estornudos o la risa por la fuerza que lo llevaba a hacer en el abdomen, pero se quería volver loco siendo que apenas llevaba un par de días, no se sentía así desde la adolescencia. Por su parte Judy completamente ignorante de los problemas de su novio tenía una idea que le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo, y que no podía deshacerse de ella, además no es que lo quisiera.

Nick estaba sentado en la sala, hace rato que acababan de cenar, su coneja estaba en el baño duchándose, el aprovechaba el rato para despejar su mente y calmarse, escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, los suaves y delicados pasos de las patas de la coneja acercándose a él, abrió los ojos en cuanto la sintió frente a él, la cara de la presa era una cara decida.

—Yo nunca he hecho esto antes…pero quiero que sea contigo—por primera vez se decidió a saltar de nuevo para subir al mueble, antes de que el zorro le diga algo sobre su falta de cuidado, lo toma con fuerza de la playera y lo jala hacia ella besándolo-.

Nick se sorprende por la fuerza del beso pero no tarda en corresponder, siente como Judy suelta su camisa y empieza a acariciar su cuello y cabeza, él por su parte lleva las garras a la espalda de la hembra hasta que poco a poco bajan, no resistiéndose lleva ambas manos al trasero de la coneja y lo aprieta provocando un gemido que muere en su boca por el beso, es ahí donde comprende lo que pasa, lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Rompe el beso y la mira a los ojos.

Ve como ella quiere besarlo de nuevo—Judy espera… ¿Estas segura de esto? ¿Quieres…?

—Solo si es contigo.

—Estar con un depredador siendo una presa…pueden pasar cosas bruscas que puede no comprendas—trata de advertirle-.

—Quiero estar contigo y someterme a todo lo que eso implica, ya te lo había dicho antes…además no sé si sepas que yo…estoy en celo—le dice sonrojada al final-.

Sin miramientos Nick la besa de manera fuerte antes de separarse, levantarse y cargarla en brazos mientras la mira con una miraba afilada y brillante—De hecho tu aroma es embriagante desde hace unos días…recuerda—la besa de nuevo—Buen olfato. Creo que lo mejor será ir a la habitación…sobre todo a la cama.

El zorro no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a paso seguro a la habitación sin dejar de besar a su presa, abrió la puerta de la habitación y cerro de un portazo con su pata trasera, no quería interrupciones. Coloco a Judy sobre la cama con un cuidado increíble, como si fuera una joya de indescriptible valor, se colocó sobre ella, su mirada oscurecida con el deseo, jadeaba y soltaba uno que otro gruñido al tiempo que la olfateaba, se acercó de nuevo a su rostro, pero paso de largo sus labios y se dirigió a una de sus orejas.

— ¿Estas segura de esto? —le pregunto con voz algo ronca-.

—Como nunca en la vida vida—le dice con dificultad—Solo no seas tan brusco al inicio.

—El dolor no es algo que tenga pensado para ti—le susurra a la oreja-.

Comienza con un beso, uno que aumenta su pasión, Judy siente algo en sus labios, sabe que es y sin pensarlo mucho le concede la entrada a la lengua de Nick, trata de seguir el ritmo de Nick pero la lengua del zorro es más larga y grande que la suya quedando dominada en la batalla de lenguas, sin embargo poco le importaba la sensación era increíble. Nick solo podía disfrutar la dulzura de la boca de Judy era tal y como se lo imaginaba incluso mejor, comenzó a mover sus manos, ante cada roce ella sentía una corriente eléctrica que erizaba su pelaje, ¿Era esto sentirse deseada? Podría acostumbrarse, aun así no quería quedarse atrás intentaba corresponder a cada toque, pero sabía que para hacerlo bien necesitaba quitar los estorbos, empezó a meter sus manos debajo de la playera, podía sentir como su pelaje se erizaba con su tacto tomo la prenda y comenzó a subirla hasta despojar al macho de la playera, Nick paso de largo su boca para ir directo a sus orejas, tomo una entre sus fauces y le dio una sensual mordida provocando un gemido de la coneja, el zorro ya no se detendría tomo la blusa de Judy la tela le parecía molesta, ella no se opuso levanto los brazos para facilitar la acción, cuando la molesta blusa fue retirada Nick no pudo evitar observar la figura que se le presentaba ante él, no perdió tiempo, la volvió a besar pero no en los labios, sus besos estaban dirigidos a su cuello, ella simplemente hecho la cabeza hacia tras para darle espacio para trabajar, pero no se quedaría así ella dirigió sus manos para quitarle el pantalón, cosa que él evito.

—Todavía no—la detuvo suavemente-.

Nick dejo su cuello para comenzar la tarea de bajar repartiendo besos y lamidas por todo el cuerpo expuesto de la chica que se revolcaba en placer por sus caricias, hasta que volvió a toparse con tela, gruño hastiado antes de despojarla de ella dejándola completamente desnuda, subió de nuevo a su boca para besarla mientras la acercaba más a él, con el simple contacto de sus pieles sentía oleadas de escalofríos, sus garras se dedicaron a tocar y masajear su cuerpo con deleite, pasaba suavemente por su cuello, su espalda. Judy sentía como las garras de Nick viajaban desde su cuello a sus piernas subían por el frente llegando a su abdomen hasta su pecho, todos y cada uno de los movimientos hechos con lentitud ya que el zorro lo estaba disfrutando haciendo que ella se excitara pues cada roce era de deseo por ella. Nick se separó de ella mirándola con lujuria, sus patas delinearon su cuerpo, paso su cintura, sus caderas, hasta que llego a sus piernas, sonrió por lo que haría, no pudiendo resistirse más le abrió las piernas encontrándose con la marca de su feminidad relamiéndose los labios con anticipación por lo que haría, Judy estaba muy sonrojada era la primera vez que alguien la veía así, podía ver la expresión de Nick lo que sus ojos veían con anhelo y hambre, sabía lo que planeaba hacer pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar si era algo que le gustaría experimentar cuando disparo su cabeza hacia atrás dando un grito, sintió el impulso de patalear sin control cuando el zorro comenzó a degustar su zona intima, pero él lo impidió al haber sujetado sus patas. Nick recorría sin pudor alguno con su lengua la parte más erógena de la hembra, su hembra, su sabor era dulce y exquisito, una verdadera delicia para él, era lo más delicioso que su lengua probaba y al parecer no era el único que lo disfrutaba pero necesitaba más, no resistiéndose más invadió su cuerpo buscando más de aquel dulce néctar para saciar su sed. Judy al sentir en un principio las acciones de Nick llevo ambas patas a su boca tratando no hacer un escándalo pero en cuanto lo sintió entrar arqueo la espalda mientras empezaba a gemir y a jadear cada vez más fuerte producto del placer que sentía, para Nick esos bellos sonidos solo lo incitaban a continuar con mayor ahínco. Hasta que Judy no lo soporto más, sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica, alcanzo su clímax en medio de un grito ahogado, libero sus piernas solo para aprisionar la cabeza de Nick. Mientras este no cedió terreno disfrutando con gusto del fruto de su esfuerzo. Momentos de silencio siguieron, Nick logro separarse de Judy aun relamiéndose los labios y dientes con satisfacción, miro a la coneja que tenía una respiración acelerada y un ritmo cardiaco frenético, eso lo podía saber por el ritmo en que su pecho subía y bajaba al tiempo que tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, sonrió complacido mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su rostro.

—Ahora si—le dijo antes de lamer su mejilla-.

Judy lo mira a los ojos, su respiración aún no se recuperaba pero no le importó tomo la prenda y sin pensarlo en lo absoluto la quito del camino, cuando lo hiso por fin miro la virilidad del macho, se sorprendió un poco, era la primera vez que veía uno directamente, y era grande…eso por alguna razón hizo que sintiera emoción, el brillo en su mirada la delataba.

— ¿Segura de esto?

—Hazme tuya Nick—le dijo con lujuria-.

El depredador no perdió tiempo, tomo posición, ubico su miembro en la entrada de la coneja. Judy sintió como entraba, su boca estaba abierta pero no salía sonido alguno, Nick disfrutaba tanto como ella hasta que se encontró con lo que se podría llamar un tesoro, encontró una resistencia, la traspaso tan delicadamente como le fue posible, aun así no pudo evitar el grito y las lágrimas de dolor de su pareja, Judy había aferrado al brazo de Nick, aunque enseguida sintió como él también la tomaba del brazo, abrió los ojos solo para ver como Nick se acercaba a su rostro para lamer cariñosamente sus lágrimas.

—Tranquila…dime cuando estés lista—le dijo con dulzura-.

Tardo unos minutos en acostumbrarse, no solo era su primera vez sino que también el invasor en su cuerpo era más grande de lo que naturalmente debería albergar, pero no podía negar el placer que poco a poco provocaba hasta que le dio una señal a Nick de estaba lista.

El zorro empezó con movimientos lentos y profundos, casi salía del interior solo para introducirse hasta el fondo, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que el dolor desapareciera por completo dándole paso a un inmenso placer, el cual se hacía notar entre sus gemidos. Nick no estaba tan diferente de ella, la calidez y estreches de la coneja lo volvían loco, era la mejor sensación que había sentido en su vida tanto así que temía volverse adicto al cuerpo de Judy, tal pensamiento solo lograba excitarlo aun más.

— ¡Oh Nick!… ¡Más rápido!

El vulpino la escucho y él no es alguien de negarles algo a las damas. Aumento el ritmo, sentía como su lado racional perdía fuerza, gruñidos empezaron salir de sus labios.

—Nick…no te contengas—apenas logra articular al tiempo que se abrazaba a él.

Nick solamente gruñe, ella siente una de las manos del zorro bajar hasta uno de sus muslos, solo que ahora con sus garras extraídas, ejercía presión, no para perforar la piel solo para provocar una placentera sensación de dolor. Judy nunca había experimentado algo así, sentía calor y mucho placer, solo podía arquear la espalda mientras seguía el ritmo impuesto por el zorro casi hipnóticamente mientras sus gritos aumentan en volumen.

Hasta que en un movimiento brusco Nick se separa de ella para ponerse de rodillas, la toma de los tobillos y la arrastra hacia él solo para volver a entrar en ella. Judy suelta un jadeo de placer, pero no es suficiente, usa sus abdominales para impulsarse hacia el pecho de Nick, cuando lo logra toma su cabeza para darle un beso con tanta pasión que los dos se funden en el al instante dejándose caer nuevamente en el colcho sin separarse en ningún aspecto, el zorro vuelve a comenzar sus embestidas con más fuerzas y velocidad, llegando tan profundo dentro de su amante que Judy se vio forzada a romper el beso en busca de aire. Los movimientos del zorro se volvían más erráticos, su pelaje se erizaba así como sus gruñidos se hacían más fuertes, señal inequívoca de que está por terminar, Judy también se encuentra en la misma situación el fuego en su interior buscaba salir, su respiración se aceleraba más…

— ¡Muérdeme! ¡Muérdeme Nick!

El zorro demasiado poseído por la lujuria solo acata la orden, la muerde en el hombro. Judy creía que no aguantaría más hasta que sintió un espeso líquido caliente, muy caliente derramarse en su interior, el cual la llevo a su propia explosión de placer que fue aún más intensa que la primera.

Nick libera el hombro de su pareja mientras se deja caer encima de ella, pero para no aplastarla la abraza y gira para que ambos queden de lado, con cuidado sale de ella. Busca su mirada amatista y en cuanto sus ojos se conectan solo se besan, con puro amor.

—Te amo Judy

—Te amo Nick

Sus cuerpos no se alejan ni un milímetro del otro mientras tratan de recuperar el aliento.

—No hemos terminado ¿Verdad? —Pregunta la coneja con un nuevo brillo en los ojos, uno que muestra deseo-.

—Claro que no…aun me queda mucho más amor que darte—aclara malicioso, una mirada igual a la de ella-.

No hace falta decir que ninguno durmió hasta muy de madrugada.


	17. Mañanas

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Ok aquí está la nueva entrega, me gusta mucho el hecho de que les gustara la escena del capítulo anterior. Solo puedo decir que fue en tanto complicado escribirla dado el hecho de que hace mucho que no escribía algo así y la falta de costumbre me llevo la contra, pero bueno, al final quedo. Espero que disfruten el capítulo de esta vez. Nos leemos luego.

…

Judy comenzaba a despertar, sus ojos poco a poco se abrían, hasta que al fin su vista se aclaró, la habitación estaba oscura, producto de las gruesas cortinas que Nick tenía en las ventanas, sin embargo esto no le impedía ver a la coneja, frente suyo estaba el pelaje del pecho de Nick, fue en ese momento que recordó TODO lo que pasó la noche anterior, los colores se le subieron a la cara más que nunca en la vida, trato de moverse un poco pero descubrió dos cosas. Uno, Nick la tenía bien sujeta, una de sus manos la tenía en su cintura, su cola enrollada en su cadera. Dos, ella misma lo tenía sujeto, se mantenía abrazada a su pecho y con sus patas traseras había rodeado las de él. Al final desistió de su idea, no había razón para alejarse, volvió a recostar su cabeza solo poniendo atención al ritmo cardiaco del zorro, este era calmado, empezó a seguirlo en su cabeza por un rato hasta que percibió un cambio en este, Nick estaba por despertar, y en efecto unos minutos después abrió los ojos, fueron unos momentos en los que espabilo y cuando lo hizo sus orbes esmeraldas se posaron en la coneja que no había soltado ni un segundo. Sonriendo con picardía abochornando a la coneja.

— ¿Fue un sueño? —Judy negó con la cabeza, por lo menos ya podía hacerlo con más libertad, la prueba de ello era simple, ambos solo tenían encima las sabanas de la cama—Me alegro…—Su mueca cambio a una más pervertida— ¿Te gusto?

El tono de rojo en su rostro se oscureció un par de tonos más—Fue…Wow…solo Wow… —no podía decir más esa fue sin duda la mejor noche de su vida-.

—Algo un poco más preciso—el ínsito con un sugestivo movimiento de cejas-.

Ante su solicitud el rostro de Judy se sonrojo mucho—Eres…increíble—musito al final-.

Nick sintió más orgullo que nunca en su vida—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás— sorpresivamente giro haciendo que la hembra quedara en arcadas sobre él proporcionándole una visión sumamente sexy-.

Agachando las orejas mientras sonreía con timidez, quería cubrirse por mero instinto, pero era tonto hacerlo después de todo lo que hicieron, después de que él la tocara y acariciara como nunca nadie en la vida— ¿Tan buena soy?

—Mejor que todas las demás—confeso acunando delicadamente su rostro mientras sonreía-.

Judy recarga su rostro en la palma que lo sostiene sintiendo las almohadillas—Gracias…—Se recuesta solo para poder besarlo-.

Nick acepta gustoso mientras acaricia la espalda de su amante con total delicia—Debes saber algo…Tal vez yo no pude entregarte…—suspira—Mi primera vez, pero yo te puedo asegurar. Que es la primera vez que hago el amor.

—Oh Nick—Judy empieza a frotar su rostro contra su pecho—No sabes lo feliz que soy…

— ¿Así?

—Claro…estoy no solo con el animal de mis sueños…sino que también pase la más maravillosa de las noches en que ese zorro me hiso total y eternamente suya.

Nick escucho la dicha en las palabras de la coneja y no pudo evitar sentirse increíblemente genial—Y solo eres mía—la mira detalladamente-.

—Deja de verme así—le dice nerviosa-.

— ¿Así? ¿Cómo? —le dice con inocencia fingida-.

—Como un pervertido…

—No soy más pervertido que tú—le dice con simpleza-.

—Yo no lo soy-.

—Pues yo no fui el que desencadeno los hechos para que termináramos haciendo el amor toda la noche—le dijo cínicamente mientras sonreía con astucia, Judy simplemente se queda callada al no saber que responder en el fondo sabía que tenía razón—Es simple, mira somos tal para cual, yo no me arrepentiré de nada.

—Ni siquiera por haber estado con una coneja.

— Tu especie es lo que menos me importa. Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida—confiesa-.

—La mejor hasta ahora—le aclaro mientras acariciaba su pecho-.

Nick simplemente suspiro antes de sonreír adoraba a esa chica, los dos se quedaron un rato encerrados en su propio mundo. Nick dio una olfateada rápida al ambiente, más tarde tendrían que abrir las ventanas, necesitaba que la habitación se oreara un poco, además del olor a fluidos sexuales también las feromonas de la coneja estaban bien concentradas, y honestamente lo estaban poniendo de humor de nuevo, pero había necesidades más urgentes…por ahora.

—Nick—su pareja lo llamo— ¿No tienes hambre?

—Me preocupaba que fuera el único con hambre—se giró para que nuevamente estuvieran uno al lado del otro-.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—No lo sé…tarde eso es seguro—se gira para tomar su celular y ver si no está tan equivocado—La 1:00 pm

— ¿La 1? —El zorro asiente—es la primera vez que me levanto tan tarde

—Con semejante ejercicio quien no se cansaría—le comenta mientras se sienta para levantarse—Pero me siento de maravilla-.

—Nick—Judy lo llama—No siento mis piernas

El vulpino se gira para verla—Ah…

—La siento muy débiles—le dijo aun acostada-.

Se rasca tras la orejas mientras sonríe un poco—Perdón creo que me…pase un poco con mi fuerza, no te preocupes…volverás a sentirlas Mmmm… en un rato—la cara de Judy era de foto— Pero no te preocupes, solo bastara el que te acostumbres—le guiña un ojo— te traigo el almuerzo a la cama.

—Nick…—más el zorro hiso orejas sordas, se levantó de la cama revelando su cuerpo desnudo y se dirigió al armario donde comenzó a buscar algo hasta que encontró lo que al parecer buscaba, una bata color negro, él la volteo a ver y sonrió coquetamente-.

—Ya vi esa mirada—simplemente camina a la puerta, la abre y antes de salir—Ni se te ocurra vestirte—le advirtió antes de salir cerrando la habitación-.

Judy solo se le quedo mirando a la puerta por donde había salido el vulpino, sacudió un poco la cabeza antes de sentarse, la acción le provoco un dolor en cierta zona que no hizo más que subirle los colores al rostro, era tiempo de verse realmente y ver como quedo, se quitó lo único que la cubría, que no era otra cosa que la sabana, ya lo podía ver, su pelaje estaba hecho un desastre, estaba todo revuelto y marcas muy distintivas, sobre ella tenía las marcas de las garras del zorro, las cuales indicaban que se había dado el placer de recorrer su cuerpo con total calma y muy a fondo, además tenía rastros de saliva seca lo cual también demostraba que la había disfrutado a sus anchas. No podía negarlo, eso fue lo mejor que haya sentido en su vida, realmente Nick era un gran amante, había escuchado por ahí que la primera vez siempre podía ser no muy placentera, pero el zorro arrojo por la borda esa idea, tanto así que el acto se prolongó hasta casi el amanecer, bajo más la mirada y se dio cuenta que si el pelaje de su cuerpo estaba enmarañado, eso no era nada en comparación a lo cercano a su zona intima o sus muslos, se revisó un poco más a fondo encontrando algunos moretones, Nick realmente no se contuvo, uno que otro rasguño casi nada profundo solo dejando la marca rojiza en su piel que se notaba si se buscaba entre el pelaje, y mordidas, bueno no tenía signos en alguna parte de su cuerpo aparte del cuello o su clavícula Nick le advirtió que podía hacer cosas un tanto diferentes, pueden ser las mordidas y rasguños, era eso o Nick era muy apasionado, lo que sea no le importaba, de lo que si estaba segura es que eso se repetiría esa noche, pueden ser los efectos de su celo, o tal vez no, no es que fuera de esas hembras que se vuelven locas por sus hormonas, ¿Quién lo creería? De casi mojigata a posible amante del sexo. Siguió sus cavilaciones por un rato más, se habría vestido o por lo menos ponerse una blusa, pero Nick le advirtió que no lo hiciera, seguía pensando lo mismo, ese zorro era un pervertido…Un pervertido muy sexy. Estaba a punto de abofetearse mentalmente cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a un zorro con una bandeja en las patas una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

— ¿Hambre? —Pregunto al tiempo que cerraba la puerta-.

Solo basto que el aroma de la comida llegara a la nariz de la coneja para que casi babeara a mares, no sabía que en realidad sentía tanta hambre. O tal vez sí, más sus cavilaciones la mantuvieron ocupada más tiempo del que creía.

—Hay Nick eso huele delicioso—le dijo encantada mientras sus ojos brillaban emocionados-.

—Y espera, sabe mejor aún—le dijo con suficiencia.

Fue a la cama y le dejo la charola a Judy en sus piernas, antes de subir se deshizo de la bata para luego unirse a su chica quien al parecer lo esperaba.

—Es hora de comer…

Los alimentos sobre la bandeja consistían en un salteado de principalmente zanahorias, pero también tenía pimientos tanto rojo como verde, brócoli, coliflor y un toque de cebolla. Junto a un tazón con una generosa ensalada que contenía, lechuga, tomate, pepino y un poco de vinagre. Junto con una gran jarra de lo que estaba segura era algún tipo de malteada. De hecho la porción de las cosas era bastante grandes, a pesar de que van a comer los dos se veía que era demasiado. Le paso uno de los tenedores, sin dudarlo lo tomo y comenzó probando el salteado que era lo que desprendía el suculento aroma, en cuanto lo probo sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¡Nick esto esta exquisito! —lo felicito una vez que trago después de disfrutarlo-.

—Me alegra que te guste—le dice antes de comer un poco-.

—No sabía que eras tan buen cocinero.

Desde el momento que salieron del hospital y estuvieron juntos, realmente era la coneja la que se encargaba de la cocina, claro que durante ese periodo de tiempo siguiendo las indicaciones médicas no consumían alimentos muy pesados o demasiado condimentados, más bien alimentos ligeros y saludables.

—Bueno…tengo muchos talentos linda—le dice con la boca llena-.

—Nunca me imaginé que la cocina fuera uno—comenta antes de comer-.

—Aprendí mucho…simplemente que antes de conocerte, no tenía donde hacerlo o quería hacerlo. Se aprenden muchas cosas con una vida como la mía.

Los dos siguieron comiendo entre una ligera platica, hasta que sorpresivamente se comieron todo sin dejar rastro, Judy nunca había comido tanto y se sorprendió, tal parece que el sexo era algo muy demandante para el metabolismo. Cuando por fin terminaron.

— ¿Satisfecha? —pregunta el vulpino-.

—Sí, necesitaba comer.

—Que bien, ahora la malteada—le dice mientras le aproximaba la jarra—Es fresa, tu favorito—Toma una pajilla la pone dentro de la dulce bebida-.

— ¿No vas a beber tú?

El zorro sonrió antes de tomar otra para beber él también, tomando una malteada con una chica del mismo vaso, en su vida creyó que algo así fuera posible, pero una vez más Judy cambia su propia naturaleza. Los dos terminaron, era la primera comida seria en semanas y ahora el zorro estaba seguro de algo…

—Dime que dejaremos la dieta—le dijo a la coneja mientras tomaba toda la bandeja y la quitaba de la cama-.

—No veo porque no—le dijo mientras se acostaba de nuevo, se sentía satisfecha y muy bien-.

—Música para mis oídos y estomago—comenta mientras se acurruca junto a su coneja-.

— ¿Por esto no querías que me vistiera?

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —Pasa su pata por debajo de su espalda y abrazarla por la cintura—Me gusta estar así contigo-.

—A mí también—le dice mientras se sube al cuerpo del zorro y se acuesta sobre él-.

Los amantes pasan así un buen rato, solo hablando de cualquier cosa o rodeados de un cómodo silencio.

—Zanahorias tengo que levantarme-.

—No Nick…—le dice caprichosa mientras lo abraza con más fuerza-.

—Vamos pelusa…valdrá la pena solo déjame ir.

De mala gana la coneja lo soltó y se bajó de arriba de él. Nick sonríe y le da un beso en los labios antes de bajar de la cama, toma las cosas de su almuerzo y salió de la habitación esta vez sin bata. Fueron varios minutos los que estuvo fuera hasta que este regreso, aun sin nada puesto y las patas libres.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Solo preparaba unas cosas. Solo unos minutos más. Por cierto ¿Cómo están esas patas?

— Bueno… siguen algo entumidas.

—De nuevo perdón…Fue mucha fuerza la que use.

—No debes de mortificarte…después de todo lograste lo casi imposible.

Nick torció un poco la cabeza en clara señal de confusión mientras la veía intrigado— ¿Casi imposible? ¿Qué hice?

—Satisfacer a un conejo…te lo dije antes. Nos gusta la multiplicación. —le guiña un ojo.

Por primera vez Nick se sonroja lo suficiente para que Judy lo note y tose de manera incomoda—Bueno yo…—la mirada divertida de la hembra es suficiente para ponerlo más nervioso—T-Tengo que revisar algo— prácticamente se va lo más disimuladamente rápido posible de ahí-.

Judy suelta una pequeña carcajada por esto, por lo menos ya le gano una al zorro mañoso que es Nick. Al rato Nick regresa.

—Ok ahora sí—le dice mientras se acerca a la cama-.

— ¿Qué?

—Esto—toma en brazos a la desprevenida coneja-.

— ¡Nick! ¿Qué haces?

—Hora del baño Zanahorias.

—Un momento…

—Estamos hechos un desastre y es la mejor forma de relajar tus músculos.

—Pero…

—Sí, los dos lo necesitamos, la tina es lo suficientemente grande y quiero lavar tu espalda—le dice en orden con una sonrisa astuta—Además ya estrenamos la habitación ¿Por qué el cuarto de Baño?

Justo en ese momento el vulpino abre la puerta revelando la tina llena de agua con vapor saliendo de esta, burbujas y un dulce aroma a incienso de sándalo.

— ¿No vas a rechazarlo o sí?

—Zorro astuto…

Nick solo va hacia al agua aun con la coneja en brazos y con sumo cuidado se mete al agua, la cantidad era perfecta para que no se derramara ni una gota en cuanto sus cuerpos entraron.

En cuanto Judy siente el abrazo del agua solo suelta un suspiro de satisfacción—Esta perfecta—le dice en murmullo-.

—Mejor que un SPA—suelta el zorro-.

—Nick…—llama al zorro quien solo gruñe un poco en signo de atención—No vas a lavar mi espalda.

—Claro que sí.

Así la pareja comenzó su baño, no solo Nick, sino que Judy también aprovecho para darse un agasajo con el cuerpo de su pareja, aunque más que baño fue una sesión de masaje. Aunque después de que se terminara la labor de limpieza, una coneja ya estaba atrapada entre el borde de la bañera y un zorro que se la quería comer.

Nick estaba besando su cuello con hambre mientras la coneja solo suspiraba.

—Nick…—lo llamo entre suspiros-.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —le susurro en la oreja-.

—No…—admitió mientras guiaba su cabeza para que continuara en su labor-.

El zorro lo hizo unos minutos más hasta que simplemente una pata de pelaje gris salía del agua que aun los rodeaba sostenida por una de pelaje rojizo. El zorro quería a comerse a la coneja, aunque no de la manera en que la naturaleza se lo dictara hace miles de años. Nuevamente iniciaron su acto erótico, con un ritmo lento para el goce de ambos, con cada embestida Judy sentía la sensación de no querer parar, fue cuestión de minutos para que los dos empezaran a aumentar el ritmo, de sus bocas solo salían gemidos de placer mientras se dejaban llevar por sus instintos más básicos, Judy sentía que casi podía tocar el cielo, no le faltaba tanto para terminar y creía que Nick tampoco. Solo unos momentos más fueron necesarios para que Judy sintiera su llegada al clímax mientras gritaba el nombre de amado y jalaba el pelaje al que se sujetaba solo para casi enseguida sentir como el zorro derramaba su semilla en su interior sintiendo tanto calor que se le hacía irreal, irrealmente increíble. Ambos con la respiración acelerada y el corazón igual solo se miraron a los ojos antes de besarse con pasión aunque esto les cortara el aire tan necesario.

Momentos más tarde la pareja aún se encontraba en el baño, solo que ya no dentro de la tina. Judy estaba secando sus orejas con una toalla mientras otra cubría su perfecta figura, Nick un poco alejado de ella mientras se cepillaba el pelaje frente al espejo con una toalla en la cintura. Hasta que sintió que lo observaban y se encontró con su dulce coneja. Fue hasta ella y la abrazo desde atrás.

— ¿Fue un buen baño?

—Excelente—le dice mientras frota su cabeza con la de él— ¿Se convertirá en una costumbre? Esto y las…noches.

—Si tú quieres sí…Nunca te voy a obligar a algo que no quieres.

Sonríe coquetamente—Sera tu culpa si me vuelvo a dicta a esto.

—Creo que puedo vivir con eso además…Tú también eres una droga—le dice seductoramente-.

La pareja termino sus menesteres en el baño salieron para continuar con sus actividades. A partir de ese momento la vida de la pareja se volvió un poco más "activa" literalmente ahora si parecían de luna de miel, los dos simplemente se dejaron llevar por la rutina que tan deliciosamente habían labrado. El principal incitador era Nick, el vulpino tenía tanta inventiva como imaginación a su disposición. Se le ocurrían tantas cosas que simplemente le regalaba experiencias insuperables al igual que placenteras. Prácticamente ya lo habían hecho en todo el departamento, puesto en cuanto uno empezaba el otro tampoco se detenía. Pero ninguno podía sentirse más feliz.

Ya había pasado una semana más, prácticamente ya estaban a solo una de regresar a funciones. Esa mañana Nick y Judy estaban por levantarse, ella buscaba su ropa, le había tomado gusto a dormir desnuda, habito que no veía abandonando en el futuro cercano, apenas a lo mucho pasaba de las 9:00 am cuando un sonido se hizo presente. Eso los asusto, no por el ruido en sí, sino lo que significaba, era el tono del teléfono de Judy, el que usaba para la video-llamadas, Nick empezó a buscar como loco la blusa entre las sabanas rogando que no estuviera rota, a su coneja ya le debe 2 blusas y unos leggins, el motivo simple a veces solo le quería arrancar lo que llevaba puesto, para su suerte no lo estaba y en cuanto la encontró se la arrojo a ella quien inmediatamente se la puso, el zorro se aproximó se lamio la palma de la pata y ordeno un poco el pelaje de la coneja. En cuanto terminaron Nick se hizo a un lado para que ella contestara.

—Hola…—fue lo primero que dijo sin ni siquiera checar quien pudo haberla llamado primero-.

La imagen en el dispositivo era errática, como si quien estuviera del otro lado fuera caminado muy a prisa, enseguida se escuchó como una puerta se abría y se cerraba con velocidad y por fin la cara de su interlocutor se mostraba.

— ¿Sara? —Dice Judy confundida-.

—Hola Judy—saluda la aludida con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se recargaba en la puerta que acaba de cerrar mientras con una pata busca desesperadamente la perilla, cuando por fin la siente le pone el seguro y se aleja de ella-.

— ¿Estas bien?

—No, digo si estoy, pero no importa si yo estoy bien, o bueno sí, pero no es eso.

—Espera Sara no te entiendo—la otra coneja hablaba muy rápido contradiciéndose mucho, lo cual significa que está nerviosa o estresada— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Papá se desmayó…—le suelta sin tacto-.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡P-P-Pero…! ¿Cómo…?

—Yo estoy en las madrigueras—trata de explicar—Te llame yo misma antes de que alguien más lo haga y te digan algo que no es cierto…

— ¡¿Pero papá está bien?!

—Zakk nos dirá eso en un rato— trata de calmarla mientras se da cuenta que se fue de la lengua…de nuevo-.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?!

—Traje a Zakk—admitió al fin—quería presentarles a todos a un colega de trabajo, a mí mejor amigo…Y a mí Novio. —admitió con la cabeza gacha— Pero las cosas se pusieron raras luego fueron muchas preguntas y termine soltando la lengua justo antes de desayunar. Les dije todo de golpe…y ya sabes—admitió con las orejas caídas, sentía como una niña por todo el alboroto que hizo y todo lo que provoco-.

—Tranquila…Ya sabes cómo es él. Incluso mamá decía que era algo sensible a los desmayos—Trato de consolarla, si también estaba preocupada por su padre pero primero tenía que calmar a su hermana-.

La coneja estaba a punto de responder algo cuando una de sus orejas se mueve haciéndola voltear a esa dirección haciendo que sus ojos se abran como platos y Judy podía jurar que se había puesto algo pálida. Veía como Sara seguía a alguien con la mirada hasta que se ve como le quitan el teléfono revelando quien era provocándole lo mismo a Judy.

— ¡Mamá! —fue lo único que alcanzo a gritar ante el rostro de su madre quien al verla a ella se sorprende, luego mira a Sara y luego de nuevo a ella-.

—Judy…

—Hola— saluda débilmente con una sonrisilla-.

—Sabias de esto…

La coneja más joven entro pánico y estuvo tentada a colgar de inmediato e incluso ya estaba dirigiendo su mano disimuladamente.

—Judith Lavernet Hopps no te atrevas—le advirtió con severidad.

Judy desistió de su plan de inmediato—Yo…

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —esta vez le reclamo a su hija mayor, magnifico a las dos, a Judy a sus 25 y a Sara a sus casi 30 las estaban regañando— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

—Mamá…Judy no te lo dijo porque yo se lo pedí. Ya sabes…

—Secreto entre hermanas—completo Judy-.

Bonnie simplemente suspiro—No las entiendo…

—Iba a decírselos hoy…por eso lo traje conmigo. Quería conocieran.

—Judy ¿Desde cuándo lo sabias?

—Un tiempo…

—Miren, sí, su padre es algo…dramático. Comprendo los nervios del porque tú—miro a Judy en el teléfono—No la alentaste a hacerlo o porque tú no lo hacías sola pero saben que pudieron habérmelo dicho a mí, así pudimos haber evitado este incidente. Pero los secretos—en ese momento Judy siente como la cama se mueve, Nick quería salir de ahí ya pero es detenido porque la coneja lo tomo de la cola con un agarre firme—si se revelan mal pueden causar mucho revuelo, que es la razón principal por lo que son secretos en un principio. Saben que yo no cuestionaría esto…solo es un tanto difícil de pasar.

Las más jóvenes solo bajan la mirada, en ese momento unos leves golpes en madera las alertan.

—Disculpen—una voz masculina muy bien identificada por Judy las llama-.

— ¿Cómo está? —fue Bonnie la que pregunto-.

—No es nada grave…fue p-p-p-por la impresión—dijo nervioso—Despertara en una media hora tal vez menos…si tienen sales aromáticas.

—Gracias…Zakk. Hare que lo lleven a la habitación—le entrega el teléfono a Sara antes de alejarse caminando—Descansen un rato luego hablaremos. Los tres.

Sara solo tenía una expresión de incertidumbre en el rostro igual que Judy, enseguida se ve al hurón junto a su novia mientras la abraza por los hombros.

—Hola Judy— saluda el depredador-.

—Hola Zakk…Si está bien ¿verdad?

—Sí, fue solo—mira un poco a Sara mientras la reconforta—Mucha información de golpe.

—Soy una tonta…

—No lo eres yo también estaba aterrado…

—No se desanimen…— Judy los alentó—Todo saldrá bien.

Sara escucho a su hermana y no pudo evitar sonreir. Así era Judy, siempre optimista, alegre y con mucho positivismo.

—Necesitaba oír eso…

—Para eso estamos…Por cierto como vez a la familia—le dijo al hurón-.

—Justo como la imagine ¿Sabes? Bueno tal vez algo no tan parecido a la familia Adams pero… ¡AUCH! —Un fuerte pisotón causo el dolor al pequeño depredador-.

—Si quieres sobrevivir en esta casa cállate—lo regaño su novia con enojo-.

—Amor no te enojes…En mi casa se parecen a la familia Manson—le dice con humor-.

—Chicos, los dejare tendrán una larga conversación, pero todo estará bien.

—Gracias Judy—Sara se despide mientras comienza a prepararse psicológicamente para eso-.

—Gracias por el apoyo—se despide el hurón-.

—De nada, por cierto aléjate o ten cuidado con Steve, John, Rob, Tony y Bill, ellos son muy celosos con sus hermanas y creo que ellos saben dónde están las armas eléctricas de Papá—advirtió entre divertida y hablando enserio espantando al depredador antes de colgar, miro a su derecha donde estaba el zorro que había atrapado por su cola quien la miraba de forma rara— ¿Qué paso Nick?

— ¿Es enserio?

— ¿Qué?

—Lo de las armas eléctricas de tu padre.

—Pues sí, tiene dos teaser, tres paralizadores, y unas latas de repelente—Enlisto, era todo lo que recordaba, luego volteo a ver a Nick y este tenía cara de espanto o algo así—Nick no te asustes…No dejare que te toquen un pelo cuando quieras conocer a mi familia.

—Yo…Judy no quiero ser un problema para tu familia—le dice mientras bajaba las orejas-.

—Y no lo serás

—Judy que pasara cuando me vean…Mira lo que paso con Zakk. Yo le puedo causar un infarto a tu papá y no quiero eso.

—No lo harás…Papá, bueno los desmayos le son habituales. Además fue por la impresión inicial, él dijo que estaba bien, si fuera por ser depredadores, los hurones y zorros son nuestros depredadores naturales si Zakk no le causo ni siquiera nada a considerar tú tampoco lo harás. Aparte papá nunca ha sido de llevar mucho la contraria. Más cuando se trata de una de sus hijas.

—Pero eso lo causo la sorpresa. ¿Qué pasa si conmigo…?

—Nick Ellos ya saben de ti.

— ¡¿Qué?!


	18. ¿Futuros?

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Aquí el nuevo capítulo, disculpen la tardanza. Siempre actualizare nunca dejare de hacerlo. El tiempo si variara. Sin más espero que disfruten la lectura.

…

El pulso de Nick se había acelerado, sus ojos mezclaban sorpresa y terror al haber escuchado eso, lo que menos quería era causar una ruptura familiar, el perdió a su familia, no quería que Judy perdiera la suya menos por su culpa.

—Nick tranquilo—la cara del vulpino era suficiente para saber que no pensaba nada bueno—No es nada…

—Yo no quiero causar problemas…no quiero que por mi te alejes de tu familia.

—Nick, por ti soy capaz de todo, pero no debes pensar en lo peor. Además no saben que somos novios—le aclara para que se relajara-.

—Pero dijiste…

—Les dije que eres mi compañero en la ZPD, que eres un zorro, y que eres mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Yo aún estaba internada en el hospital, les hable de ti. Y por lo que puedes pensar se lo tomaron muy bien, si, sé que debí hacerlo desde antes…pero no encontraba el momento.

—Y ¿No reaccionaron mal? Digo, incluso nuestra amistad es vista como curiosa

—Para mi sorpresa no…algo sorprendidos, pero no tanto. Si se los hubiera dicho de recién me mude aquí. Hubieran pegado el grito al cielo, pero…cambiaron bastante.

Nick pareció calmarse bastante—Espero que no haya problemas.

—No los habrá y si los hay no serán de mi parte. Tú dices que no quieres causar problemas en mi familia, pero adivina, tú también formas parte de mi vida, eres a quien le entregue mi corazón y quien ya considero parte de mi familia incluso desde que éramos solo amigos. —le dijo con seguridad dejando pasmado al vulpino-.

—Yo…—Nick simplemente se acerca a ella y la abraza—Confió en ti—fue lo único que le dijo al separarse y levantarse de la cama antes de comenzar a vestirse. Cuando termino solo le sonrió con sinceridad—Te espero para el desayuno—y sin más salió-.

Judy sabía que eso era algo que Nick no le decía a nadie, siendo su vida en la calle lo que le daba esa vital ley, pero en ella confiaba, confiaba en su juicio y no le llevaría la contraria a las decisiones que tomara no solo con su vida sino con el posible futuro de ambos. Ella tenía en mente una reunión para llevar al vulpino a su casa y conociera oficialmente su hogar, pero no sería pronto, su incapacidad casi terminaba y era mejor que se enfriara la situación con sus padres. Que sus padres se enteraran que otra de sus hijas tiene una relación Inter-especie con su "Depredador Natural" seria mucho en el mismo mes, lo mejor era esperar un poco más, pero de que Nick ira con ella a las madrigueras ira. Ya se imaginaba la situación y por más realista que intentara ser no podía dejar de pensar que todo saldría bien, su optimismo era innegable. No sería fácil, pero ¿Qué relación lo es? ¿Qué cosa que valga la pena es fácil en esta vida? Para saber cómo ganar tienes que perder primero. No se rendiría eso era seguro.

Nick por su lado, bien, sabía que tarde o temprano debería conocer a sus "suegros", cosa que le daba gran temor y ansias por igual, sí, era algo que tenía que hacer de manera obligada, si bien le daba mucho miedo el provocar un enorme drama familiar, también sintió algo extraño en el momento que Judy le menciono el hecho de pertenecer a su familia. "Familia" esa palabra había quedado excluida de su vocabulario desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y creía que jamás podría ser aplicada en su ser nuevamente, fue cuando la mayor incógnita que su cabeza pudo crear se le revelo, realmente quería formar una "familia" con Judy, la respuesta llego con la misma velocidad que la propia pregunta, claro que lo quería. Estar con ella siempre, encada día, de todo lo que a él le quedara de vida quería pasarla junto a ella. Sabía que era eso lo que quería más que nada en el mundo.

Aunque de nuevo la vida lo volvió a la realidad, aunque debe admitir que él no se dejó envolver tan fácil por la burbuja que ahora disfrutaban, haber vivido tanto tiempo en la calle le sirvió para estar en alerta siempre sobre los cambios que pueden ser un riesgo para él, y ahora también para Judy, en cada oportunidad que tenía, las cuales normalmente era de noche cuando se supone ambos dormían después de hacer el amor. Debía ver como estaba el mundo exterior, y podía ver que realmente a más pasaba el tiempo más tenso se ponía el asunto. Una de las razones por las que también se justificaba el haberse guardado tanto tiempo sus sentimientos hacía la coneja, era la vista pública. Desde el caso de los aulladores muchos vieron algo en la ciudad, realmente su población se mantenía dividida a pesar de ser una ciudad progresista, ese caso solo evidencio e hizo ver lo grande que era esa ruptura, las presas seguían manteniendo cierto grado de desconfianza hacía los depredadores por su simple condición natural, aunque si bien los ánimos se calmaron después de haber encerrado a la oveja enferma de delirios de grandeza, solo fue la calma antes de la tormenta, aún recuerda la primera vez que tuvieron que ser llamados para mantener bajo control una protesta, los gritos y las ofensas de nuevo solo por ser presas o depredadores, cada vez se hicieron más frecuentes por ambos lados, hasta que inevitablemente algo se encontró en el medio, las parejas inter-especie, si bien eran supuestamente "pocas", lo eran aun más la que estuvieran compuestas por presa y depredador, el tipo de parejas más comunes eran la de miembros de la misma familia, lobos-coyotes, leones-tigres, etc. Pero igualmente había las que estaban conformadas por depredadores-depredadores de distintas especies, pero las más incomprendidas pero las que reflejaban más el hecho de que en el amor nada importa eran las presa-depredador. En cierto punto, todo cambio cuando por una razón varias marchas exigían a la ciudad quitar las leyes que favorecían las relaciones de ese tipo, que la ciudad dejara de ser una ciudad santuario. Y había un importante problema, el tiempo estaba próximo y pronto sería el tiempo para que llegara la elección del nuevo alcalde. Si bien toda la ciudad estaba en cierto modo tranquila, por debajo estaba hecha un caos total, uno que alguien podría aprovechar para ganar, el punto sería que lado ganaría pues incluso en el sistema vi-partidista estaba dividido, el partido más liberal, el que estaba en el poder a través de Leonzales cuyo propósito era la diversificación, y el conservador, los cuales estaban a favor de seguir cierto dogma más apegado a lo tradicional. Si bien ya llevaban años sin ganar la elección, muchos han dicho que es posible el que lleguen a ganar en esta vez. Lo cual puede llegar a ser catastrófico para las parejas fuera de la norma. Un temor para muchas, y ellos están incluidos, Judy sabe eso también, y si bien se ha mantenido al margen para evitar llevarse un mal trago, pero ella sabe, no está muy seguro sobre la última manifestación, la cual está en claro que fue contra los inter-especie, por alguna razón varias se tornaron en contra de esas relaciones, sin encontrar un punto del porqué de repente están siendo tan molestados. Además aún no se presentan a los posibles candidatos, es lo que necesita para saber si se perjudicaran, pues uno o los dos pueden tratar de poner "topes" en contra de ellos. El tiempo decidirá que pasara…

Ese día había pasado sin exabruptos mayores, el siguiente día pudo haber sido normal de no ser por una extraña petición de Nick, o por lo menos extraña para el cómo habían estado viviendo sus últimos días. Judy en estos momentos estaba bañándose y lo estaba haciendo sola, esa mañana después de desayunar el vulpino le dijo que fuera a tomar un baño, que fuera, no que fueran, si bien el día anterior comenzó con la pata izquierda se recuperó rápidamente, pero ahora Nick le había pedido que no hicieran algo que sabía que a él le encantaba, bueno a los dos, tenía que admitirlo para sí misma, sin embargo un sonido peculiar llamo su atención. Fue vago y no muy claro, además tenía el agua cayendo sobre su cabeza mientras su orejas permanecían gachas, siguieron otros iguales, hasta que decidió cerrar la llave para saber que pasaba, se volvieron a escuchar otra vez ahora pudiendo dase una ligera idea. Golpes, golpes ahogados. Además de algo de vidrio quebrándose.

— ¡Nick! —lo llamo preocupada, solo fue silencio lo que recibió el primer par de minutos hasta…-.

—Si pelusa. ¿Olvidaste algo? —La confiada voz del zorro se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta-.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No—fue la su única respuesta-.

—Escuche ruidos extraños—le aclaro para nada convencida por sus respuestas-.

—Estaba acomodando unas cosas y se me cayó un vaso, que por cierto rompí—le aclara—Así que deja lo limpio antes de que alguien se corte las patas-.

La coneja lo escucho alejarse, aun presentía algo extraño, se terminó de asear tan rápido como pudo, se envolvió con una toalla y salió del baño lo más discretamente posible mientras miraba alrededor comprobando que todo estuviera en orden.

— ¿Buscas algo?

Una conocida voz le pregunto con burla, Judy volteo en esa dirección y vio a su novio sonreírle con gracia y algo de picardía—No, ¿Qué te hace pensarlo? —le dice nerviosa-.

—Insisto eres la peor mentirosa del mundo—le aclara -.

—No es cierto, solo lo soy contigo—y era cierto, más o menos, sabía disimular las cosas y encubrir algunas otras, de lo contrario el zorro pudo haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos poniendo en riesgo su preciada amistad, un riesgo que no se atrevía a correr, además para que encubrirlo puede que se le pegaran algunas mañas de cierto zorro rojo-.

—Puedo darme cuento de ello—le dice mientras sonríe antes de darle una buena ojeada-.

— ¿Disfrutas de la vista? —le pregunta mientras se acomoda un poco mejor la toalla que la cubría-.

—Como no tienes idea—le dice con una sonrisa maliciosa—Ojalá tuviéramos tiempo…

—Por cierto ¿Qué planeas?

—Saldremos de compras, así que ve a la habitación y ponte linda, bueno, más linda de lo que ya eres.

—Y ¿Qué vamos a comprar?

—Hay curiosidad…zanahorias vamos de compras, cualquier chica ya se habría encerrado para alistarse e irse.

—Pero yo no soy como cualquiera.

—Y por eso te adoro, pero igual no te lo diré así vamos, ve a ponerte algo no creo que quieras ir en toalla—le dice con ademan con las patas para que se fuera a la habitación que compartían—Yo me voy a duchar pero primero—toma un contenedor de basura que debería de estar en la cocina—voy a tirar la basura-.

—Pero Nick aún no es tiempo…

—Sí…pero ya…ya es tiempo—le dijo en un tono algo raro—No hay que dejar que se junte, voy a tirarlo-.

La actitud de Nick era sospechosa, pero no lo suficiente para considerarlo grave.

—No rompiste algo valioso ¿verdad?

—No, fue solo el vaso de jugo que tenía antes.

—Bien, estaré en la habitación…—comenzó a caminar llamando rápidamente la atención de Nick al ver el provocativo movimiento de sus caderas—tienes 5 minutos para cambiar de opinión—entro a la habitación y antes cerrar la puerta arrojo fuera la toalla-.

Nick solo se petrifico ahí, esa coneja podía hacerlo comportarse como un zombi, sabía que prácticamente estaba a la merced de Judy, si es que no tuviera un asunto más urgente ya estaría en la habitación. Con un pesado suspiro y el uso total de todo el autocontrol que un mortal pueda tener tomo el maldito contenedor y se encamino a la puerta luchando contra la tentación de irse a su habitación y comerse a la coneja. Todo fue infinitamente más fácil en el momento que salió del apartamento, no podía dejar de mirar lo que llevaba en las patas con el ceño fruncido, una vez que ya estaba en la calle en lugar de dirigirse atrás del edificio que es en donde normalmente se deposita la basura, sino que fue al lado contrario solo para doblar en la esquina donde se encontró un vehículo muy familiar para él, que no era otro que la camioneta de Finnick. Con un bufido de fastidio abrió una de las puertas traseras y sacó algo del bote que no era otra cosa que el pequeño zorro el cual se encontraba inconsciente, con el pequeño mamífero bajo el brazo se metió a la camioneta y lo arrojo por ahí sin el más mínimo cuidado solo escuchando el golpe seco. Busco un pedazo de papel que se encontró y escribió un pequeño mensaje para su noqueado socio, busco en donde lo había arrojado, se acercó a él y se lo pego en la frente. Nick lo conocía lo suficiente para estar seguro de que estaría furioso, por suerte se le ocurrió meter en el bote la perfecta forma de poner de buen humor al zorro del desierto, metió nuevamente la pata y saco una botella de ginebra, conocía de sobra el gusto de Finnick por las bebidas, eso sería lo suficiente para ponerlo contento, además de las cosas que había ido a buscar. Lo miro una última vez antes de salir de ese vehículo, por su culpa se perdió un baño junto a Zanahorias, y no solo el baño, sino una gran oportunidad para…Negó con la cabeza, esa coneja lo había hecho adicto a su cuerpo, no es que se quejara, pues tal parece que no era el único así. Era momento de volver a su hogar, debía tomar un baño para salir ya.

Se preguntaba ¿Cómo llego hasta esa situación? La respuesta era irritantemente fácil, Hace unos días el zorro miniatura le pidió que le guardara unas cuantas cosas, cuando Nick se cercioro que no fuera nada ilegal acepto sin problema, él lo había ayudado aun a pesar de sus burlas solo para fastidiarlo, cobrándole lo de la escalera, las guardo en la habitación que tenía libre e incluso se olvidó del asunto, hasta el momento que le llego el mensaje de que iría por ellas, sabiendo y conociendo a la bola de pelos lo mejor era entretener a la coneja así que la convenció de tomar una ducha sin él mientras esperaba su visita, y la situación se repitió, nuevamente el olor lo delato, pero esta vez no se quedó sin hacer nada y le contesto además de golpearlo con una revista, de ahí las cosas fueron escalando hasta que el par de zorros empezaron a pelearse como unos cachorros inmaduros, Nick sabía que Judy saldría así que en acto de desesperación y para cobrarle todas se apartó lo suficiente de él para llegar a una gaveta de la cocina, la saco y fin, el pequeño mamífero cayo inconsciente gracias al dardo que Nick disparo, suerte que al ser policía tenía la facilidad de comprar armas, esa la compro para emergencias y funciono, tomo el dardo y lo guardo junto al arma, para después pensar en que hacer ahora con su sedado amigo, ¿Qué mejor forma de ocultarlo que en la basura? Eso funciono antes, ahora también. Y el resto es historia.

Cuando subió no tuvo mayor remedio que entrar a darse por fin un baño para asearse y prepararse. Cuando entro a la habitación solo con una bata de baño se encontró con una coneja que estaba sentada en la cama muy cruzada de patas esperándolo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te decepcione al no tomar la oferta? —Le pregunta mientras cierra la puerta y se dirige a su armario-.

—No, lo supe antes de entrar. De haber aceptado yo no habría llegado aquí caminando, sino sostenida de ti.

—Hay prioridades, aunque deseara haber ido tras de ti. Pero no te preocupes—le dice mientras se quita la bata y comienza a buscar la ropa que se pondrá—Recuperaremos el tiempo perdido en la noche.

—Podría ser ahora—le insinúa seductoramente-.

—Podría—asiente—pero ya hay planes—comienza a vestirse—Además debemos acostumbrarnos a esto, sino fuera porque tenemos más necesidades no saldríamos de esta habitación en todo el día—le apunta tanto para ella como para sí mismo mientras se resiste de aceptar la propuesta de Judy-.

—Puede que tengas razón en eso—le concede mientras se deja caer de espalda y se acuesta—Pero que no se supone que aprovechamos estos días para disfrutar lo nuestro a plenitud.

—Correcto, aunque también debemos aprovechar para arreglar ciertas cosas.

— ¿Cómo que cosas?

—Hasta donde yo sé te debo algunas blusas—apunto con picardía-.

En ese momento Judy recuerda las veces en que Nick literalmente le arranco lo que traía puesto, fuera por mera pasión o en una especie de juego erótico, sea lo que fuera ya sabía lo que era la sensación de unas garras despedazando su ropa.

—Así que vamos a comprarte algo para reemplazar esas cosas—el vulpino completamente vestido le extendió la pata invitándola a seguirlo—la dama me hace el honor-.

Judy solo sonrió antes de levantarse y dirigirse al zorro. Era de las pocas que salían, de hecho fueron muy pocas las veces que lo hicieron, cuando se sintieron capaces de hacerlo lo hacían solo para la compra de provisiones y listo. Siempre cuidándose de los ojos indiscretos, cuidando que nadie los vea. Plan que por el momento va saliendo estupendamente bien, suerte que el edificio de Nick no tuviera portero o algo parecido, o más bien Nick pidió un alojamiento así por simples costumbres arraigadas, no le gustaba que nadie lo vigilara cuando saliera de su hogar. La pareja salió del departamento y se dirigió a las escaleras, una vez fuera del edificio solo se dedicaron a caminar para ir a una parada de autobús y tomar el que los llevara al centro comercial más cercano. Cuidaban las apariencias lo mejor que podían, a simple vista parecían los amigos que siempre fueron y nada más, al final llegaron a su destino sin ningún contra tiempo, en cuanto llegaron a la plaza comercial fueron directamente a una tienda que tenía ropa para casi cualquier especie.

—Bien coneja escoge lo que más te guste.

— ¿A dónde vas Nick? —pregunta extrañada al ver cómo se va-.

—Siendo macho, no me pone muy cómodo estar en la sección de hembras, además tengo que ir a buscar otra cosa, no me tardo—explico antes de irse a otra tienda-.

Judy solo se encoge de hombros antes de empezar a buscar sus nuevas blusas, realmente Nick no tenía que reemplazar nada, como se lo había dicho antes pero este insistió hasta que finalmente acepto su propuesta. Cuando termino de escoger las blusas y los leggins se dirigió a la caja para pagar, Nick le había dejado el dinero para que pagara con el ultimátum de que si sobraba no le diera el cambio, que este era de ella y no lo aceptaría para nada si es que ella trataba de dárselo. Una vez que pago y salió de la tienda no tardo casi nada en encontrar al vulpino con el que vino quien tenía un curioso paquete al lado.

—Y eso Nick—quiso saber-.

—Lo que te dije que iba a comprar

—Ósea…

—Un juego de sabanas y cobertor—se acerca a una de sus orejas para susurrarle—alguien hizo que clavara mis garras en unas y se rompieron-.

Ante día insinuación el rostro de Judy se pudo de color rojo intenso y desvió la mirada, mientras Nick sonreía triunfante, podría amar a Judy pero seguía adorando el molestarla y avergonzarla en público.

— ¿No quisieras comer algo? —Trato de desviar la atención-.

—Claro…tú escoge—Ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su burla-.

—Vamos Nick—siguieron caminando un rato, cuando vio que no había alguien cerca le comento—Sabes me gustaría salir en una cita contigo.

—A mí igual…casi lo logro, de no ser por nuestro intento de homicidio.

— ¿Cómo ibas a invitarme a cenar sin llamar la atención?

—Eso era lo bueno de ese restaurante, las mesas están bien ubicadas para que nadie vea lo que pasa en una, y el personal debe mantener lo que ve para sí, ya que ese lugar es frecuentado mucho por celebridades, gente importante y gente importante del bajo mundo, por eso Mr. Big pudo conseguirme una mesa tan rápido.

—Nick tú me habías dicho que tienes algunos problemas con ese tipo de personalidades ¿Te tomaste tantas molestias solo para tener una cena privada conmigo?

—Bueno…si, no había nada necesariamente mortal.

—Hasta donde yo sé, Mr. Big aun te quería muerto, no lo hacía porque yo se lo pedí.

—Está bien. Lo admito, si con él me jugué el cuello, pero salió bien al final, me perdono porque vio que tú me cambiaste y estaba siendo sincero. Y con los demás que pueden frecuentar ese lugar…No pasó nada necesariamente serio. El tiempo es suficiente para que no me busquen, prueba oficial, no me han matado.

—Nick, eres todo un caso…

—Sin embargo tengo una idea para una pequeña cita.

Tiempo después vemos a los pequeños mamíferos bajar de un auto de ZUBER a una cuadra de un parque, aparte de las bolsas de sus respectivas compras tenían otra que contenía la comida que habían ido a comprar para tener una especie de día de campo improvisado.

—Así que ¿Cuál es el plan con exactitud?—pregunto Judy con curiosidad-.

—Fácil, este parque es muy amplio, con partes casi no visitadas si lo has recorrido todo…—Siguieron caminando adentrándose entre los arbustos, gracias a su pequeño tamaño no les fue difícil hasta llegar a una especie de claro rodeado de vegetación—Este lugar por ejemplo—dio una olfateada al aire—Nadie ha estado por aquí en mucho tiempo, un lugar perfecto para comer ¿No crees Zanahorias?

Admirando el entorno—Nick, este lugar es perfecto.

—Gracias…lo descubrí hace tiempo, venia aquí cuando quería estar solo y aislado de todo el embrollo de la ciudad. Ahora a comer—se acerca a un árbol y se sienta recargándose en el tronco invitando a Judy a sentarse a su lado.

Aceptando la invitación se sentó a su lado— Vamos a comer.

La pareja simplemente se dedica de disfrutar de sus alimentos en calma hasta que Judy toma el tenedor de Nick haciendo que este la vea confundido, en respuesta la coneja solo toma algo de comida con este y se lo da en la boca, el zorro solo la mira con cierto escepticismo pero la sonrisa de Judy es suficiente para ablandarlo, acepta el alimento que ella le ofrecía sin rechistar solo con una sonrisa en el rostro, la acción se repitió varias veces y no solo de un lado, el vulpino también le dio de comer en la boca Judy, entre estas muestras de afecto llevaron a su fin a los alimentos, cuando terminaron de comer solo decidieron descansar, Nick tomo a la coneja en brazos para sentarla sobre su regazo la abrazo por la cintura mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro mientras su cola la envolvía desde las piernas. Judy no perdió la oportunidad y abrazo la mullida bola de pelos naranja que tanto adoraba.

—A veces me siento como un muñeco de peluche—le dijo el zorro mientras la miraba de cerca-.

—Eres tan suave que pareces uno—le dice mientras hunde su rostro en el pelaje de Nick—Siempre pensé que lo serias pero la realidad es mejor que la imaginación además nunca pensé que cuidaras tanto tu pelaje—le comento mientras recordaba todos los productos que Nick usaba para su aseo, ese vulpino realmente era vanidoso, desde un champú para dejar un delicioso aroma hasta un a concionador que lo dejaba extra suave-.

—Este galán debe cuidarse, tener este pelaje no solo es cuestión natural, uno debe cuidarlo para que sea un…

—Imán para las hembras—completo con una ceja en alto-.

—Yo diría para conejas…una coneja—aprieta un poco más su abrazo—Mi coneja—aclara—Pero si de cosas suaves hablamos…Esto lo es más—Judy grito o intento hacerlo más una pata de Nick logro silenciarla a tiempo, pues sintió como el zorro tocaba su algodonado rabo—puedo confirmarlo—le dijo mientras liberaba su boca-.

— ¡Nick! No hagas eso…Y ni siquiera lo pienses—le advirtió ella-.

—Tranquila, si bien es una fantasía que tengo, no me arriesgaría a cumplirla, si nos atrapan tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones juntas y nos ganaríamos problemas-.

—Me alegra que por lo menos tengas un poco de sentido común.

—Y aunque no lo tuviera solo bastaría que dijeras no…te lo dije antes, no haré nada que tú no quieras o estés lista.

Judy solo se acurruca mejor en él para decirle—Lo sé Nick

Tras finalizar su momento decidieron salir de ahí para irse a casa de una vez, no les quedaba mucho antes de regresar a sus labores en el trabajo y se dedicarían a disfrutar de cada minuto libre. Cuando terminaron todas sus actividades cotidianas y muy fiel a su palabra, Nick no dejo pasar la oportunidad de poder devorar a su zanahorias con todo deleite.

Una vez terminadas sus actividades amorosas, las cuales terminaron muy cerca de las 3:35 de la mañana, siendo que se fueron a acostar a las pasadas las 10:00 pm, se encontraban exhaustos, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro cada uno, por esas experiencias fácilmente estarían muy dispuestos a perder horas de sueño. El zorro tenía bien abrazada a su coneja, mientras ella seguía el ritmo del corazón que emitía aquel pecho el cual usaba de almohada. Nick delicadamente comenzó a acariciar las largas orejas de Judy.

—Nunca me hagas falta—le susurro-.

—Tú nunca me abandones—le pidió ella mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho-.

—No mientras esté vivo-.

Judy sintió como él se dejaba rendir por el sueño. Si bien sabía que Nick nunca la dejaría, eso podría no ser suficiente, ese pensamiento lo tenía bien en claro mientras veía la cicatriz que su pelaje ocultaba en el área torácica, era pequeña, pero igual era muy perturbadora ya que le recordaba que Nick casi moría, se enfrentó a la muerte y gano, pero nada le aseguraba que le ganaría una segunda vez, poco después de que hayan terminado así, como una gran pero cruel epifanía los hechos se revelaron ante ella, ¿Cuántas veces no llevo a Nick a la enfermería de la jefatura? ¿Cuántas veces no lo vio recibir vendajes o banditas? ¿Cuántas veces no acabo lastimado? Lastimado por ella, cada golpe, cada rasguño, cada corte por pequeño que fuera lo había recibido por ella, ella tenía un historial casi limpio respecto a lesiones pero ¿Y Nick? Se dio cuenta que el zorro ha sido su guardián desde que empezó a ejercer su puesto como oficial y como su compañero, se dio cuenta de cuan ciega e insensible fue, por eso se desvivió en el cuidado del zorro, lo lleno de amor y mimos tratando de recompensarle aunque sea un poco todo lo que hiso por ella, esperando por lo menos ser una buena novia, sabía que le quedaba mucho por enmendar pero lo haría con gusto, Nick se merecía ser feliz y ella como su pareja se encargaría de que lo fuera, era una promesa y Judy Hopps siempre cumple sus promesas.

A la mañana siguiente Judy se despertó gracias a una conocida y muy placentera sensación. Poco a poco despertó solo para encontrar a su zorro acariciando sus orejas. En cuanto Nick se percató de que ya estaba despierta le dedico una sonrisa que solo Judy estaba apta para ver y se acercó para lamerle su pequeña y adorable nariz.

—Buenos días preciosa—le dice mientras pasa su mano de sus orejas a su mejilla mientras la acaricia-.

—Buenos días—se mueve un poco para alcanzar los labios de Nick y este encantado recibe el beso-.

Finalizando su muestra de amor—Bueno zanahorias, quieres ducharte y luego desayunar, desayunar y luego el baño, ¿O qué?

—Creo que lo mejor será mejor primero el baño, huelo fatal—le dijo mientras se levantaba del zorro-.

— ¿Fatal? —Cuestiono formando una expresión ladina que pasó desapercibida por la coneja-.

—Si pues… ¡Ha! —grito al ser puesta sorpresivamente en el colchón por un zorro con una mirada traviesa que de inmediato se puso sobre de ella-.

—Déjame decirte que te equivocas linda—le dice mientras se acerca ella-.

—Nick ¿Qué dices…?—más no puede completar su pregunta pues el vulpino la beso dejándola en blanco-.

—La verdad—le susurra con lentitud—Tu olor nunca me desagrada…mejor prueba el ahora—le dice mientras acerca su nariz a su cuerpo—Tú en estos momentos hueles…—olfatea con lentitud y profundidad—Un poco a sal—cortesía del sudor—al amor que nos demostramos a noche—le dice sugestivo provocando vergüenza a su hembra— y a dulce—le dice al final provocando que ella alzara una ceja—para mí siempre has olido así, tan dulce como solo un pastel podría ser…no es por nada que el jabón que usamos sea neutro…tu olor para mí es embriagante y me fascina—mientras le dice esto una de sus manos roza su vientre plano hasta delinear su perfecta cintura y comenzar a subir, pasa delicadamente sus dedos entre su piel erizando su gris pelaje con su solo roce, mientras ella empezaba a soltar pequeños suspiros-.

Entre suspiros solo escapa una palabra—Nick…—la coneja con lentitud recorre el brazo de Nick hasta que sus patas se entrelazan-.

Obviamente la pata y dedos del zorro eran mucho más grandes pero eso no importaba, sostuvo la pequeña y suave pata de su pareja con una delicadeza casi irreal, para finalmente verse a los ojos unos segundos antes de fundirse en un beso lleno de amor, nunca soltando sus patas, en cuanto se separan para volver a respirar se miran a los ojos nuevamente, Nick sonríe suavemente antes de frotar su mejilla con la de ella y luego lamerla.

— ¿Aun quieres tomar un baño?

Judy solo sonríe mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban de forma sexy.


	19. ¿Un buen regreso?

Judy toma el rostro de Nick entre sus patas solo para guiarlo a que la besara, esta vez el beso no solo profesaba amor sino también pasión. Nick no perdió tiempo y se giró para que ambos estuvieran lada a lado, mientras comenzaba a explorar el cuerpo que tanto lo enloquecía. Judy tampoco se quedó atrás, no solo en las caricias, sino en la batalla de lenguas que se llevaba a cabo, si bien siempre terminaba dominada por el gran zorro en algún momento, si podía disfrutar todo el proceso, le parecía tan placentero el explorar una boca llena de filosos colmillos, colmillos que le brindaban tanto placer en cuanto pellizcaban su piel. Por su parte Nick ya se estaba descontrolando. Judy siempre fue una hembra independiente, fuerte, completamente dominante, pero no lo era en la cama, puede que sea un rasgo muy arraigado en su naturaleza, pero en cuanto vio que Judy era sumisa cuando hacían el amor no pudo evitar el querer mostrarse como el macho dominante y someterla. Cosa que término encantando a la coneja por la manera en que la hacía disfrutar.

En determinado momento Nick tomo el control total del beso mientras con ambas patas, sujeto las muñecas de Judy y las llevo por encima de su cabeza manteniéndolas contra el colchón. El zorro rompió el beso para poder respirar con más regularidad, la respiración de Judy era agitada, mientras que la del vulpino era más pesada y gutural.

— ¿El zorro tiene hambre? —Pregunto con voz apenas funcional, vio como Nick asintió mientras sonreía mostrando los dientes— ¿Quiere conejo?

Como toda respuesta Nick se arrojó sobre ella para comenzar a besar su cuello mientras la mantiene inmovilizada, Judy simplemente disfruta de sus acciones, prueba de ello son los pequeños gemidos que salían de su garganta mientras suplicaba por más, el vulpino comenzó a dar suaves mordidas sobre su piel deleitándose con su aroma, siguió bajando hasta llegar a su pecho, fue ahí donde libero las patas de Judy para concentrarse en esa área, Judy al sentirlo solo soltó un prolongado gemido. Nick parecía una cría desesperada por alimentarse, con sus patas Judy comienza a acariciar la cabeza del zorro mientras disfruta del tratamiento que su pareja le brinda. Una vez que Nick zacea sus deseos libera esa parte de su anatomía, solo que esta vez el zorro se lleva una muy buena sorpresa, pues en cuanto libera a su "presa" solo sintió la acción de una fuertes patas que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo llevaron a estar acostado boca arriba mientras una coneja lo miraba con unos ojos increíblemente sexys y una sonrisa seductora con las orejas caídas, esa imagen era la que Nick siempre soñó tener y creyó nunca presenciar, Judy solo se inclinó para besarlo, el vulpino sintió como mordían ligeramente su labio inferior, se separó de él notando como su cabeza la seguía no queriendo concluir el beso, con uno de sus dedos la coneja acaricio ligeramente debajo de su mandíbula provocando que se alzara, beso la punta de su nariz antes de sujetarlo firmemente por los hombros a guiarlo para que se acostara de nuevo. Desde hace mucho que el zorro ya estaba listo para comenzar el acto, Judy podía sentir su miembro entre sus piernas desde que estaba sobre ella besándola, con una mirada que desprendía chispas de lujuria. Solo fue cuestión de que Judy asumiera posición para sentir el miembro de Nick justo en su entrada, fue descendiendo lentamente mientras gemía de placer, para Nick la sensación era igual de sobrecogedora, la calidez que sentía junto con lo estrecho que era, solo podía hundir sus garras en el colchón mientras tan perfecto acto se completaba. Hasta que finalmente sucedió…ambas entre piernas chocaron, se habían fundido en solo ser, los dos soltaron suspiros de gusto mientras cerraban los ojos un momento. Judy comenzó con movimientos lentos y rítmicos sacándole a Nick un gruñido de puro placer, ella trataba de no hacer mucho ruido aunque dicha tarea se le dificultara por el inmenso gusto que siente, hasta que finalmente ya no logra mantener su silencio y de su boca empiezan a salir eróticos gemidos, que no hace otra cosa que aumentar el libido del zorro. Nick finalmente libero sus garras del colchón para dirigirlas a otro objetivo, volvió a guardarlas para así poder tocar el cuerpo de su hembra con total seguridad, Judy no detuvo sus movimientos al sentir las patas de Nick en sus piernas y sentirlas subir hasta su cintura, el vulpino comenzó a seguir su ritmo mientras la sujetaba, ella al sentir el agarre en el inicio de sus caderas se permitió aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, el efecto fue inmediato, el par de amantes empezaron a demostrar su placer, los gemidos pronto se transformaron en gritos de euforia y éxtasis, sus nombres escapaban de los labios del otro, en un acto que los llevaba a tocar el cielo. Al punto que Nick simplemente se sienta de golpe abrazando a la coneja mientras deja salir su semilla dentro de ella. Judy al sentir el hirviente líquido derramándose en su interior, no puede hacer más que gritar el nombre de su amado mientras ella tiene su propia explosión de placer.

La calma vuelve a la habitación, el vulpino acaricia la espalda de su coneja mientras mira el techo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

—Buena manera de iniciar el día—comenta después de que ambos bajaran de su alta orgásmica-.

—Una excelente manera—concuerda mientras frota su rostro en su pecho-.

— ¿Quieres tomar el baño? —Le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta-.

—Sí, por favor…

—Déjame prepararlo—le dice tratando de levantarse más unas pequeñas pero fuertes patas lo atrapan regresándolo a la cama-.

—Eso puede esperar uno minutos—le dice al tiempo que se acurra en el-.

Nick no le ve el mayor problema, solo se encoge de hombros mientras se gira hacía ella para abrazarla—Tienes razón, ¿Quién hará el desayuno? ¿Tú o yo?

—Esa seré yo—le dice la coneja—me gusta más cuando tú haces la comida. Eres un increíble chef.

—Vaya…es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice…

— ¿Ah sí?

—Bueno…No suelo prepararle la comida a nadie…Solía más bien. Pero me alegro que te guste lo que preparo. Gracias.

Lo besa de manera rápida—De nada.

Ambos se quedan así un rato solo disfrutando de su compañía y del calor que su pareja transmite.

—Creo que lo mejor es vaya a prepare el baño…de lo contrario pasara lo de la última vez—le dice mientras se levanta un poco apoyándose en una pata mirándola de manera traviesa-.

Judy lo recuerda y sonríe de manera apenada antes de soltar al vulpino—Es mejor que vayas ahora—le dice huyéndole la mirada.

El zorro solo se ríe un poco antes de levantarse para buscar con la mirada la camisa que traía un día antes, solo que no recordaba a donde la había arrojado Judy, hasta que por fin la diviso, camino hacia ella y se la puso sin abrochar.

—Pero no te preocupes, igual el baño lo disfrutamos los dos, solo que si saldremos de la habitación—le guiño un ojo antes de salir-.

En el tempo que Nick preparaba las cosas, el propio zorro no podía dejar de pensar en el cómo habían estado llevando las cosas, desde que paso su primera noche con Judy…bueno es justo decir que los dos no sean detenido. A la segunda noche no pudo lo pudo evitar, apenas la hembra se había acostado a su lado no se detuvo hasta haberle quitado su pijama ligero, y así se fue repitiendo, él era el que empezaba a quitarle la ropa o viceversa, pues esa coneja a pesar de ser sumisa la mayoría de las veces también tenía un gran apetito, justo como paso hace rato. Realmente se estaba cuestionando si los dos no tenía un problema de ninfomanía. NHA no era eso, simplemente ama a esa increíblemente sexy y seductora coneja. Adoraba hacerle el amor, pues con otras simplemente tenía sexo y ya, pero con Judy no, quería demostrarle en realidad cuanto la amaba, quería demostrarle su amor tanto emocional como físicamente, y como ella misma dijo, esos días lo ocuparían para amarse sin restricciones o contratiempos, aprovecharían para recuperar el tiempo perdido que ahora ambos sabían que perdieron por culpa de su miedo. Además él era el esclavo de esa coneja.

Por su parte Judy, solo estaba en la cama pensando mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver como las cosas podían avanzar tan rápido con su zorro, a veces no podía dejar de pensar en lo "activos" que eran los dos, y es que era cierto, los dos podían solo darse una sesión de besos o caricias y ya, podían controlarse, pero tan fácil se podían controlar como…simple podían estar viendo cómodamente una película o algo y simplemente bastaba con verse a los ojos para que pasara, con una vez que cruzaran la mirada era suficiente para que terminaran haciéndolo, y no, no era efímero, podían pasar horas haciendo el amor sin darse tregua hasta que simplemente eran sus cuerpos los que les impedían continuar, en más de una ocasión los dos terminaron en un estado casi de coma inducido por el placer. ¿Tenía una especie de problema?

—" _No, ¿Cómo lo piensas Judy? Es culpa de Nick, ¿Quién le manda ser tan sexy? Tan buen…amante, atractivo y una maquina sexual"_ —Se llevó una pata a la cara mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, solo Nick podía hacerla tener semejantes pensamientos.

¿A quién engañaba? Ese zorro la tenía en sus garras, a su merced y no le importaba, lo amaba con locura. Un rato más paso antes de que escuchara la puerta abrirse, y por ella entrar un zorro que sonreía feliz, la tomo en brazos con delicadeza provocando una pequeña risa en Judy.

—Nick, puedo caminar—le dice al tiempo que se acomoda mejor y abraza su cuello-.

—Lo sé, pero no dejare pasar la oportunidad de consentir a mi novia—le dice con seguridad-.

Después de un buen y relajante baño, con sus debidos roces incluidos, el par de enamorados se estaba secando frente a la bañera, Judy tenía una toalla en las patas con la que se estaba secando sus orejas y nada más, anteriormente estar desnuda frente a alguien más habría sido impensable, y ahora no solo no traía nada encima sino que el vulpino a su lado tampoco, más que una toalla sobre los hombros con la que anteriormente se estaba secando la cabeza. Ella solo lo miraba sin motivo aparente, en cuanto él se dio cuenta que era objeto de atención de Judy giro su cabeza para mirarla dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, cosa que ella no hace más que responder de igual manera, una vez que sus pelajes quedaron completamente secos y esponjosos, salieron para poder vestirse.

Judy se dio cuenta que Nick la veía una vez que se terminó de vestir— ¿Qué? —le pregunta inocentemente-.

—Nada—se encoje de hombros— ¿Qué no puedo ver a mi linda novia sin motivo?

Judy solo sonríe antes de saltar para abrazarlo por el cuello, si ambos ya están completamente bien, y juntar su mejilla con la de ella—Te amo mucho Nick Wilde.

Nick solo pasa sus patas por su espalda con moderada fuerza correspondiendo el abrazo—Y yo te amo mucho también Judy "Zanahorias" Hopps—le contesta mientras con delicadeza la baja al suelo.

Los dos solo se dan un amoroso beso antes de dirigirse a la cocina para desayunar. Hasta que Judy saca un tema bastante…sabido por ambos.

—Nick este lunes ya nos reincorporamos a nuestras labores.

—Si…que rápido pasa el tiempo…ya paso el tiempo en que podía tenerte para mí solo—dice con un deje de melancolía muy pequeño ocultando su verdadero sentir de ella-.

—No te angusties, igual pasaremos casi todo el día juntos—le anima mientras apoya toca su pata con dulzura-.

—Tienes razón zanahorias… Tienes razón… —le dijo con una sonrisa falsa pues él deseaba que ese día no hubiera llegado tan pronto-.

Día lunes iniciaba, como de costumbre en la gran metrópoli era el día más ocupado y ajetreado de la semana, pues una buena parte de los habitantes volvían a sus actividades normales, tales actividades como sus trabajos. En ese mismo estado vemos a una pequeña coneja de hermoso pelaje gris, su pulcro uniforme color azul listo como siempre y una placa en su pecho que portaba con orgullo, Judy caminaba directo a la comisaria con un paso no tan animado como debería, sí, volvía a reincorporarse a sus labores, solo que la noche anterior, no fue muy buena, de hecho había sido mala, ¿la razón de esto? Simple, por primera vez en más de un mes durmió sola, sin unas grandes patas rodeándola por la cintura, o una mullida cola envuelta en su cadera y un rítmico corazón dentro de un pecho que usaba de almohada, ciertamente no se siente con los ánimos de siempre, ni mucho menos con los del último mes y fracción. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, después de todo fue su idea "Grandiosa idea torpe coneja" le decía una vocecita en la cabeza. Se preguntaran ¿Cuál idea?

Fácil, la de volver a su apartamento el domingo, para así prepararse, pues ya los dos estaba bien y no hacía falta que se quedara con Nick ¿O Sí?

Estaba a una cuadra de la comisaria con un embrollo mental que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la vigilaba, hasta que sin previo aviso fue arrastrada hacía un callejón, no pudo gritar pues fue silenciada con una pata. Sus instintos de oficial afloraron al instante y comenzó la tarea de deshacerse del agarre, pero una voz la hiso detenerse en seco.

—Tranquila zanahorias, no planeo secuestrarte—le dijo un zorro en tono de broma-.

— ¿Nick? —pregunto cuando la pata que cubría su boca fue quitada-.

—El mismo linda—le contesta al tiempo que la suelta-.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le pregunta con la patas en la cadera-.

—Bueno, hay motivos muy importantes—se excusa con una sonrisa ladina—Primero, soy un zorro, es lógico que case a una linda y tierna conejita—le dice con ánimos de molestarla-.

— ¿Y segundo? —Nick no le decía tierna tan seguido-.

Cambiando a una cara más coqueta—Falta…—se acerca ella y la carga para ponerla a su nivel-.

— ¿Nick? ¿Qué haces? —le pregunta un poco nerviosa, pues no es usual que Nick la cargue así-.

—Falta mi beso de los buenos días pelusa—le dice con una mirada llena de cariño y amor-.

Judy solo se queda perpleja unos segundos antes de sonreír de igual forma— ¿Sabes? —le dice antes de tomar sus cara entre sus patas—Es cierto.

Y con eso le da un pequeño beso en los labios. Cuando se separan Nick no la baja y Judy no deja de sonreír, se miran a los ojos un momento antes de besarse de nuevo, y otra vez, para el cuarto beso decidieron hacerlo en toda regla, sus lenguas comenzaron su delicioso encuentro, ninguno luchaba por el control simplemente disfrutan de los roces y el sabor del otro, una vez que terminan, el vulpino baja con cuidado a la coneja, una vez que ella está en el suelo no puede evitar frotar su nariz con la de ella.

—Entonces ¿Me estuviste siguiendo? —le pregunta de manera adorable-.

—Solo un par de calles—se explica encogiéndose de hombros—Necesitaba que nadie viera-.

—Y no pudiste escoger un lugar aparte de un callejón.

—Tal vez si, tal vez no, el objetivo era mi presa—guiña un ojo— ¿Lista para seguir? —Cuestiona el zorro-.

—Claro.

—Bien, solo dame un momento—Con cuidado Nick se aproxima a la salida del callejón para ver si es seguro o no salir, sus orejas se mantenían en alto en señal de alerta y para escuchar cualquier sonido, unos segundos pasaron hasta que este le hizo una seña con la pata para que lo siguiera—Listo—exclamo cuando sin mayores inconvenientes ya estaban fuera y en la acera de nuevo-.

—Pensé que llegarías un poco más tarde—comenta la lepórida mientras camina a su lado-.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Una buena razón es suficiente para que me levante más temprano—hace referencia a ella con la mirada-.

—Nunca cambias—le dice divertida mientras rodaba los ojos-.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga? —Pregunto mitad serio y mitad en broma-.

—No—negó al instante—No quiero que cambies, así estas muy bien-.

Siguieron su camino y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus patas lo llevaron a su recinto de trabajo, Judy como era de esperarse en ella no pudo ocultar la emoción de por fin regresar a sus labores. Nick en cambio, aunque no lo admita en voz alta o lo demuestre siquiera un poco, también está un tanto feliz de regresar, nunca se imaginó el extrañar el constante barullo y la agitación que la comisaria siempre presenta, los animales yendo de aquí y allá, con animales esposados y así. Era algo que le daba un toque de seguridad en su vida ahora. Cuando entraron la situación era la misma que la rutina en aquel edificio había forjado desde hace tiempo y de la cual estaban ansiosos por volver a formar parte. Sonrieron y continuaron con su camino para saludar a su amigo felino en la recepción.

— ¡Buenos días Benjamín! —Saludo con energía la presa-.

Despegando la vista de su celular ante aquella voz— ¡Judy, Nick! —se emociona al verlos-.

— ¿Cómo va todo camarada? —Pregunta el zorro-.

—Ahora que regresaron mucho mejor…

—Vamos ¿enserio? —Cuestiono el vulpino con una ceja en alto-.

—Es cierto, muchos se quejan de que falta cierta voz en la reunión matutina.

—Lo sé, sé que Bogo me quiere—dice el zorro-.

—Pero dorar en aceite Nick—le dice la coneja al recordar la cara del búfalo con cada broma o chiste de Nick.

—Tal vez…pero me aprecia—le dice con ironía-.

—Bueno Ben, me gustaría hablar más pero hay algo que debemos hacer—dijo la coneja llamando la atención del zorro, pues al parecer lo incluía a él lo que sea que pensara hacer-.

—Y ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Si la reunión matutina comenzara en un rato aun?

—Hablar con Bogo—le dice con simpleza-.

— ¡¿Qué?! Acabamos de regresar y ya quieres verle la cara en privado—le dijo algo así como asustado-.

—Si no quieres venir no vengas—se encoje de hombros antes de caminar en la dirección para ir a la oficina del jefe-.

Nick solo la vio estupefacto unos minutos mientras se alejaba, ese tono solo era usado cuando estaba muy cimentado en su cabeza y con clara decisión—Un momento, no puedo quedarme aquí porque lo que sea que planees también me afectara a mí—le reclama antes de seguirla dejando a un chita muy confundido respecto a lo que deben de tratar con el jefe directamente tan temprano-.

— ¿Qué se traerán entre patas esos dos? —Se preguntó así mismo en voz alta mientras los veía alejarse rápidamente hacia la planta alta— ¡Hay no! —Sus ojos se abrieron casi con terror— Ojala no sea eso…—ya era muy tarde para alcanzarlos se resignó esperando estar equivocado-.

—Oh siempre si me acompañas—menciono la coneja cuando el zorro se puso a la par de ella-.

—Tengo que saber en qué rayos me vas a meter—le aclaro, agregando en tono bajo después—Y en que te vas a meter tú para protegerte—dijo con seriedad-.

Ante ese gesto de claro amor por ella no pudo más que enternecerse—No te preocupes, solo haremos nuestro deber—le dijo con una sonrisa dulce bien oculta par que nadie lo notara-.

Nick ya no dijo nada, solo le correspondió la sonrisa de igual manera, estaban juntos eso, no abandonaría a Judy, menos ahora que era su pareja. Una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta de uno de los pocos animales que logran ponerle a Nick los pelos de punta con solo una mirada, no pudo evitar tragar en seco una vez que la lepórida toco a la puerta y unos segundos después se escuchara una inconfundible voz decir adelante.

Sin mayores preámbulos los dos entraron a la oficina ante la atenta mirada del búfalo.

— ¿Tan rápido termino mi descanso de ustedes? —pregunto tan serio como siempre-.

— ¿Eso fue una broma señor? —pregunto el vulpino obteniendo una mirada molesta-.

—Silencio Wilde ¿Qué quieren aquí tan temprano? Aún falta un rato para la asignación y acaban de regresar de una incapacidad.

—Es un asunto referente a eso señor—esta vez fue Judy la que hablo-.

—Bien, tomen asiento. —Los dos se aproximaron a su escritorio y se sentaron en una de las sillas, los dos cabían perfectamente en una—Escucho—asintió mientras los veía con más atención-.

—Le pido que nos dé el caso de quienes trataron de matarnos—directa y al grano, la decisión en su voz fue tal que desencajo a Bogo un poco y Nick la mira estupefacto con los ojos bien abiertos y las orejas hacia tras-.

—No—fue la única palabra que salió de los labios del enorme mamífero, sin embargo en su tono había algo diferente a lo usual, más este hecho fue pasado por alto por los oficiales-.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —Le reclamo la coneja rápidamente en un tono que rayaba en la insubordinación—Nosotros…

— ¡No servirá de nada Hopps! —Grito muy molesto, tanto que hizo enmudecer de inmediato a Judy y que casi se caiga de la silla de no ser por Nick—Por más que quiera entregarles ese caso será una pérdida de tiempo para ambos—le dijo mientras tomaba un papel y se lo entregaba a Judy-.

Judy tomo aquel documento con cierta duda y curiosidad. En cuanto lo tuvo entre sus patas comenzó a leerlo y mientras más avanzaba en el texto sus ojos se abrían más y más, ante esa reacción el vulpino se inclinó hacia donde estaba ella y puso su cabeza pegada a la de ella para poder leer, en cierto punto del texto los ojos del depredador se abrieron de golpe y le arrebato la hoja a su compañera. Ella no pareció reparar en ese detalla pues ahora estaba viendo a Bogo de hito a hito con unos ojos enormes. Cuando Nick termino de leer…

— ¡¿Qué demonios paso?! —Era la segunda vez que alguien le gritaba en el día y para colmo era otro de sus mejores oficiales-.

Aunque el lado positivo los dos se encontraban furiosos por eso también. Así que les tendría que explicar de manera directa.

Unos minutos después la pareja de oficiales salía de la oficina, las orejas de Judy estaban caídas y su expresión era muy distinta a lo usual, su moral estaba por los suelos, Nick lo noto desde el instante en que Bogo se los dijo, pero tuvo que esperar para intentar algo, dio una mirada rápida pero cuidadosa alrededor y cuando comprobó que estaban solos actuó.

—Zanahorias—detuvo su andar tomándola del hombro-.

— ¿Qué pasa Nick? —Su tono seguía igual-.

—No te desanimes…—Sabia que ella estaba frustrada, que sentía impotencia y bastante enojo por esa situación, la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo-.

Judy de inmediato correspondía estaba furiosa—No es justo, no debieron de hacer eso, es jurisdicción de la ciudad-.

—Lo sé, pero esto desde que los vi antes de que nos atacaran sabía que eran algo más complicado, no eran comunes.

—Tampoco es común que se haga esto.

—Pero no podemos hacer nada contra un documento federal. Ellos tienen a los criminales y únicas pistas ahora—aunque Nick sabía a lo que ella se refería, si el Buro de Investigación Federal se metía en algo, normalmente colaboraban con las autoridades estatales y locales, no simplemente tomaban todo y preparaban eso—Pero si superiores firmaron para eso—suspira—Tal vez tengan más cargos que imputarles, u órdenes de aprensión aparte. Pero igual no van a salir, tal vez nosotros no podamos seguir contra los demás, pero ellos tal vez sí, se hará justicia, nosotros vamos a continuar cuidando de nuestra ciudad y si nos necesitan para continuar con ese caso, responderemos.

La coneja no hace más que reír un poco antes de abrazar de nuevo a Nick—Gracias Nick…Es cierto, no importa dónde, cómo o cuando sea, se hará justicia, si tienen más crímenes deben de proseguir.

—Esa es mi Judy—se separa—Vamos a la sala…

Mientras caminan a la sala— ¿A qué te refieres? A que esta si soy yo.

—Crees que no puedo reconocer.

—Reconocer ¿Qué?

—La venganza—le dice haciendo que Judy lo mire anonadada-.

— ¿Tú sa…?

— ¿Sabía? Claro, podía ver ese sentimiento en tu mirada cada vez que tocábamos el tema, querías ser tú quien ayudara a refundirlos en la cárcel, lo que no entiendo es porque.

—Porque por su culpa casi te pierdo—le dijo que en tono bajo, sabía que no estaba bien pero ese sentimiento floreció en ella—Es egoísta, lo sé pero…—no pudo terminar pues el zorro la interrumpió-.

—Tranquila…No te juzgo ni nada, yo también siento lo mismo, igual me lo tome personal además—esto lo susurra—Está bien ser egoístas por amor—Judy lo mira con agradecimiento—Vámonos…


	20. Caminos

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Bien aquí sigo, no abandonare esta historia, un sincero agradecimiento a quienes comentan, sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir, opiniones o sugerencias haganmelos saber, comenten pues eso me ayuda mucho. Nos vemos después.

Judy y Nick regresaron de nuevo a la planta baja, pues la coneja tenía que preguntarle algo a cierto felino recepcionista.

—Ben…—lo llamo con un tono un tanto severo— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Lo lamento Judy, pero Bogo no quería que esto se supiera más de los debido.

— ¿Ocurrió así como así? —esta vez fue el zorro quien pregunto-.

—De hecho si, incluso el par de agentes que vinieron hace dos días parecían un tanto desconcertados por esa orden.

—Pero una orden de traslado para ¿Qué? —Judy no entendía nada-.

—Tal vez hicieron un trato…—Nick empezó a hacer conjeturas—Tal vez entreguen a los demás por un alojamiento más ventajoso.

—Según la orden se hará en tres días. Cuando aún teníamos el caso ¿Se pudo avanzar en algo?

—Algo así, como saben los abogados usaron todo recurso legal para detener el proceso.

—Intentaron matar a policías y aun así ¿Querían salir en libertad?

—No, solo aplazaban las fechas, lo alargaron…para al final…les saque unas copias chicos—les dijo mientras les extendía los papeles-.

Judy y Nick los tomaron sin saber que esperar y lo que vieron los dejó perplejos.

— ¡Culpables! —Judy estaba desconcertada-.

— ¿Se declararon culpables de todos los cargos?

—Así es…no pisaron la corte una vez. Incluso la última vez que alguien de aquí los vio fue cuando se entregó eso. Claro Bogo ordeno que se siguiera con la investigación para dar con los demás, pero ellos no cooperaban en lo más mínimo para brindar información. Y cuando llego la orden para sacarlos de la ciudad…

—Siendo ellos la única pista sobre los demás, sin ellos no podemos seguir con la investigación de manera productiva desde aquí—concluyo el zorro, el jefe se los había explicado con detalle, además la presencia de agentes federales significa, que posiblemente su ciudad solo haya sido un punto de paso y no tendrían a nadie a quien perseguir, a esa misma resolución había llegado Bogo-.

—Pero seguirán presos, tal vez nos den información más adelante—pese a todo ella seguía optimista, pues Bogo les daría lo poco que se obtuvo de investigación-.

—Oh logremos averiguar algo nosotros—Incluso Nick guardaba esperanzas, cosa rara en él-.

—Me alegra que no perdieran su toque durante este tiempo—les comento el felino con una sonrisa-.

—Se necesita más que un intento de homicidio para quitarle a esta coneja su propósito—Judy proclamo con seguridad-.

—Para mí desgracia—dijo el zorro—Y yo que pensé que te relajarías un poco.

—Eso nunca pasará Nick.

—Sí, ya lo note

—Chicos, es mejor que se vayan, la reunión ya casi va a comenzar.

—Es cierto, nos vemos después Ben.

—Adiós colega, ya te extrañaba—se despidió el vulpino para irse tras su coneja.

—Qué curioso…—menciono al aire el chita, pero alguien más lo escucho-.

— ¿Qué es tan curioso? —El oficial Gruñez interrogo al felino-.

—Judy y Nick acaban de volver de su incapacidad.

—Oye eso es genial, el ambiente por aquí no es el mismo sin ellos.

—Lo sé, pero no sé, a mi parecer se mucho más…Repuestos…—le dijo sin saber muy bien que palabras decir-.

— ¿Qué no se supone que para eso es la incapacidad? —le dijo confundido-.

—Sí, pero incluso los veo…mejor que antes de que salieran…

—Oye, el tiempo lejos de aquí es muy provechoso…según yo, Wilde se avejento un poco cuando empezó a ejercer.

—Pues al parecer ahora dio marcha atrás. Se veía mucho mejor. Yo diría que se le notan unos años menos. Y se nota algo ¿Feliz?

Ante ese dato, el animal se extrañó, no los había visto de cerca pero muchos los conocían muy bien gracias a la sociable coneja, y la actitud de Nick siempre fue graciosa y relajada pero Feliz…muchos apostaban que no del todo— Y ¿Qué más? Hopps pasó también por la fuente de la juventud.

—No ella se ve igual que siempre, bueno un poco como en su primer día.

—Tal vez ella se fue de Zootopia, según tengo entendido ella no es de la ciudad.

—Tal vez, dicen que los aires del campo hacen maravillas.

—Seguro que los dos supieron aprovechar su tiempo fuera de este bien organizado pero finalmente desastroso caos.

—Es lo más seguro.

En la sala de Juntas los pequeños mamíferos entre un mar de felicitaciones y mensajes de bienvenida, apretones de patas y palmadas en las espaldas, fueron a su lugar correspondiente, se sentaron con total normalidad, conversaron de su larga, "tediosa y aburrida" recuperación. Cuando Bogo llego el barullo se apagó un poco, pero igualmente fue necesario uno de sus casuales gritos.

—Bien ahora, hay que pasar al orden del día…Primero les doy la bienvenida de Nuevo a los agentes Wilde y Hopps—Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, de nuevo tanto la coneja como el zorro fueron objetos de felicitaciones—Bien, bien, bien ya es suficiente. No quiero que esto se vuelva un montón de sentimentalismo. Comencemos con las asignaciones del día. —Así, poco a poco fue repartiendo las actividades del día—Bien Hopps, tú y Wilde patrullaran el centro. Estén tranquilos y tómense las cosas con calma.

—Sabía que en realidad nos quería señor—Nick no pudo resistirse en molestar al enorme búfalo-.

—Cierra la boca Wilde, o juro que a la primera oportunidad los enviare a una misión directo al infierno—le amenazo. Nadie sabía realmente como era que ellos dos pudieran coexistir, todo el mundo pensaba que el zorro no duraría si seguía provocando al jefe, pero aunque nadie lo pudiera saber, esa era una muy extraña forma y manera en que los dos se llegaban a mostrar el sumamente raro y extraño aprecio que se tenían el uno por el otro, claro esto era alguien que nadie sabía, incluyendo al par que lo demostraba-.

—Cuanto cariño señor-.

—Hopps, si quieres conservar a ese zorro vivo…

—No sé preocupe señor—le dijo la coneja nerviosa al tiempo que sujetaba y cerraba el hocico de Nick y lo veía de manera asesina—Ya no hablara más-.

Bogo siguió con la tarea y cuando Nick le hizo una señal a su pareja de que ya no diría estupideces ella le creyó aun estando al pendiente para volver a callarlo si era necesario, pero este no lo volvió a hacer, lo que sí hizo fue tomar la pata de su coneja por debajo de la mesa, acción que inicialmente la sorprendió, más la calidez y el cariño que sentía hicieron que casi sonriera como tonta, casi, pues el amago si se pudo apreciar en su cara, más pudo disimular para que nadie se percatara, se quedaron así el resto del tiempo que duró la reunión, Nick acariciaba la pata de Judy con sus almohadillas.

Cuando finalmente se terminó la junta, el par de enamorados se soltó para poder irse a su vehículo para el día, solo que esta vez en lugar de subirse a la patrulla como siempre, le dijo que lo esperaría en el estacionamiento. Una vez que el vulpino regreso con sus cafés de la mañana y le entregara el suyo a la coneja, decidieron por fin subir.

—Sabes… me alegra que el jefe nos dejara patrullar, no me hubiera gustado regresar, solo para hacer papeleo—le dijo el zorro a su compañera, no la veía pues ahora ella del otro lado del enorme vehículo-.

—Creo que sabe que necesitamos aire fresco Nick—le comenta divertida pero igualmente feliz por esa situación a ella tampoco le hubiera gustado estar encerrada, subió a la patrulla-.

—Sí, creo que…

El repentino silencio del vulpino hizo que Judy volteara a ver en esa dirección pues solo había escuchado la puerta del copiloto abrirse y luego nada. Nick estaba ahí alejado de la puerta abierta de su lado mirando casi con horror a su asiento. La hembra por mero reflejo bajo la mirada para ver que provocaba esa reacción en el macho y enseguida lo vio.

—Nick perdona…yo…—estaba sumamente nerviosa, la razón de la actitud de su novio era por el objeto que estaba ahí. Un bozal…

Nick le confeso hace mucho tiempo su fobia por uno de los objetos que durante años e incluso no hace mucho formaba parte de sus pesadillas, sin importar el tiempo que haya pasado su terror por ese maldito objeto lo seguía y seguía intacto en el fondo de su ser. Judy tomo el maldito bozal, bajo de la patrulla y fue hacia la cajuela, miro el bozal con odio, recordaba cuando Nick tenía pesadillas, incluso llegaba a llorar por ellas, murmuraba cosas, entre ellas bozal y exploradores, a veces trataba de despertarlo con delicadeza pero solo era necesario que ella tocara su cara para que este comenzara a calmarse. Cuando cerro la cajuela, rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaba Nick, pero este ya no estaba ahí, por lo que corrió para subirse a la patrulla. Y ahí estaba, con un rostro tenso y nada más.

— ¿Nick? —Pregunto en un murmullo— ¿Estás bien? —Cuestiono con cierto temor al ver su cara-.

—No te preocupes—le respondió sin mirarla—Solo…—No pudo terminar la frase pues la coneja se había arrojado a él para abrazarlo por el cuello-.

—No me mientas—le suplico-.

Sonriendo un poco al tiempo que correspondió el abrazo—Es enserio, solo me tomo con la guardia baja, es todo.

— ¿Seguro?

—Completamente—asintió el vulpino—No es como que no estuviera acostumbrado—Y era verdad, si bien cada vez que realizaban una detención, Judy más que él mismo, evitaba el uso del bozal, a no ser que fuera muy necesario por el comportamiento del arrestado y siempre era la coneja la que lo colocaba—Como te dije solo fue repentino-.

Judy sonrió, estaba siendo sincero soltó su cuello para deshacer el abrazo, alguien podía verlos—Debieron de haberlo dejado olvidado en el asiento por error.

—Tal vez, pero lo mejor será salir, no es usual que empecemos tarde nuestras rondas, corre—la insto con la cabeza-.

Judy asiente antes de acomodarse en el asiento de nuevo e iniciar con su día de labores. Ya llevaban un rato en su ronda cuando el vulpino solo pregunto.

— Y tú ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Eh? —Fue lo único que pudo decir, pues la pregunta fue tan repentina que la tomo fuera de lugar-.

— ¿Qué si estás bien? No te sentó muy bien la noticia sobre el caso— se explicó con más claridad-.

—Oh…Bueno, estoy un tanto decepcionada…—confiesa al final— pero si lo que dicen es cierto…Entonces esta fuera de jurisdicción—ella aceptaba las reglas y protocolos-.

—Mi zanahorias ha madurado—elogia con tono bromista-.

—Y no sé cómo realmente, si paso mucho tiempo con un zorro muy inmaduro, tanto como un cachorro-.

—Me declaro culpable—acepto— ¿Pero qué sería de los días laborales sin mí?

—Tengo que admitir que serían… Terriblemente aburridos.

—Lo sé…

La pequeña pareja continuo con su día de trabajo sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, haciéndole caso a su jefe se tomaron las cosas con calma, si bien no tuvieron que hacer más que, para su enorme incomodidad, calmar el ambiente en una vía pública sobre un casi altercado por muy malas palabras y críticas a una joven pareja inter-especie. Cuando la presencia policiaca disuadió a los acosadores, los oficiales no pudieron evitar acercarse a los acosados.

— ¿Están bien? —Judy le pregunto a la pareja que estaba compuesta por una loba y un león-.

—Sí oficial no se preocupe, todo fue solo de palabras—les respondió el macho-.

—Pero gracias, de no ser por ustedes pudo pasar algo más—les dijo la hembra aun algo afectada-.

—No tienen de que preocuparse—aseguro el zorro—Para eso estamos aquí.

—Sí, proteger y servir sin importar a quien.

—Enserio esto significa mucho…ojala puedan seguir cuidándonos—la loba comento lo último con algo de temor-.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hay muchos rumores y comentarios…sí el alcalde pudo protegernos…el siguiente puede no hacerlo…—le dijo el león.

—Sí, ahora es difícil, pero si quitan las protecciones…Lo mejor será irnos de la ciudad…

—O en su debido caso, no salir en público

—Sin importar que haya o no protección dictada por alguna autoridad, nosotros siempre vamos a protegerlos—la coneja les aseguro.

—Oficial Hopps—claro muchos conocían a la mejor pareja del departamento, sino fuera por fotos de ellos en el periódico, su fama con el caso de los aulladores, el ser ellos los primeros de sus especies en la fuerza, también por varias conferencias o ruedas de prensa sobre la equidad de presas y depredadores ya que ellos eran la "mejor" representación de los ideales de la ciudad y la fraternidad entre los dos grupos, o lo eran ya que ahora su relación paso de ser de amistosa a romántica ya no lo podrán hacer y se meterían en un auténtico torbellino de escándalos. Esa es una de las desventajas de ser figuras tan "mediáticas", sus decisiones consideradas polémicas, sobre todo en tiempos inestables los arrastrarían de mala manera, algo que los hacía pensar que el mantenerlo en secreto era la mejor decisión por el momento ¿O no? —enserio significa mucho, pero no estoy muy segura de que muchos policías hagan cosas en contra de las decisiones superiores.

—Si son verdaderos policías harán lo correcto, proteger a quien lo necesita, con órdenes y sin ellas.

—Gracias, animales como ustedes son los que nos hacen falta para tener un poco de esperanza, que entiendan que no es nada malo tener un gusto un tanto diferente.

—No tienen nada de diferente, el amor es el mismo sin importar especies…Bueno por lo menos eso es lo que pienso—al final se puso algo nerviosa al caer en cuenta que casi se proyecta-.

—Por cierto—intervino Nick para desviar el tema un poco—Levantaran un acta para que haya un antecedente.

—No lo sé, no quisiera darles más importancia de la debida a un montón de idiotas.

—Bien…esperemos que sea el último mal trago del día, si nos disculpan tenemos que seguir—Nick hizo un ademan de despida con la pata mientras se dirigía a la patrulla-.

—Es cierto, que tengan un buen día.

La pareja los despidió con un tono alegre gracias a las palabras de aliento—Igualmente, que tengan buen día-.

Una vez que vieron como la patrulla se alejaba la chica no pudo evitar hacerle una pequeña observación a su pareja.

—Sabes, ella hablaba con mucha seguridad respecto al tema…

—Si es verdad—le dijo el chico mientras a su mente regreso la imagen de cuando recién llegaron los oficiales—Y sabes…el oficial emmm Wilde se veía realmente molesto cuando se dirigió a los que nos insultaban.

—Es extraño…

—Muy extraño—concordó él-.

Mientras tanto en la patrulla.

—Gracias Nick…

— ¿De qué? —Fingió inocencia y demencia-.

—Sabes de lo que hablo, algo más mal dicho y pudo haber sido obvio

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo también me deje llevar un poco… es un tema bastante sensible—reconoció-.

—Debemos…

—Cuidar el trato del uno con el otro, cálmate, nadie puede sospechar nada, ni que fuéramos un par de cachorros escondiéndole algo a sus padres.

—Espero que tengas razón.

—Siempre la tengo. Además cualquier problema yo veré como sacarte, sacarme, o sacarnos de él. Soy un maestro para inventar coartadas, mentiras o situaciones convenientes. Estamos cubiertos, así que no te preocupes Zanahorias.

—Eso espero…

El resto del día lo siguieron con la mayor tranquilidad y normalidad posible. Aunque estaban seguros que de necesitarse podrían entrar en acción fácilmente pues realmente se sienten de maravilla, en mejor estado incluso antes del percance.

Cuando terminaron su turno y después de dar el reporte correspondiente, cada se despidió de su pareja con una pequeña pero sutil sonrisa, acompañado de un beso en los labios. Sin más cada uno se fue a su departamento. Durante esos tres días la rutina siguió, aunque Judy tuvo una pequeña o más bien larga charla con su madre, claro ella sabía las consecuencias de ocultarle o mentirle con algo a ella pero solo fue más que nada para reafirmar la confianza, Judy sabía que su madre era más abierta en la mente que su padre o por lo menos trataba de entender más las cosas, se enteró el cómo siguió la situación, después de la noticia del noviazgo de Sara con Zakk su padre solo necesito un tiempo para volver a decir palabras coherentes una vez que despertó, en cuanto ambos progenitores pudieron entablar una conversación lógica los novios se explicaron, claro que tanto Stu como Bonnie estaban muy preocupados por la vida de su hija y las consecuencias que esta decisión le pudiera traer, pero ella les explico que hasta ahora esa ha sido una de las mejores sino que esta la mejor de su vida, mientras que el hurón les explico que sus intenciones con ella eran las más sinceras y serias e incluso les pidió su permiso para poder seguir con su hija, gesto que impresiono a más de uno en la casa una vez que se enteraron, con aquellas palabras ambos padres pudieron apreciar algo, no solo en su tono de voz sino en la mirada de ese pequeño depredador, el anhelo de un sí, de su aprobación y sobre todo lo que sentía por su hija, la pareja solo recibió un vago necesitamos hablar a solas. Los pensamientos sombríos comenzaban a embargar a Sara por más aliento le brindaba su pareja, ella no quería perder a su familia pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a abandonar a quien la había enamorado, el tiempo que paso fue insufrible para ambos, hasta que uno de los más pequeños les hablo para que fueran al comedor fue ahí frente a la mesa donde estaban los miembros mayores de la familia y al centro los padres, y lo que les dijeron no fue lo que esperaba Sara en ninguno de los dos escenarios que haba previsto pero era mejor que el rechazo, si bien les dijeron que no estaban del todo seguros de aceptar su relación tampoco les dijeron que la rechazaban, solo que necesitaban tiempo para hacerse a la idea, puesto que esto era algo que nunca habían visto, pero que no iban a interferir en la decisión que ellos tomaran, si era lo que la hacía feliz daban su consentimiento para que Zakk estuviera con su hija, claro con una clara advertencia de no lastimar a su hija en el aspecto emocional, cosa que el hurón juro con total seguridad dando su palabra de cuidarla y protegerla, Sara no pudo evitar llorar un poco, les daban una oportunidad, la oportunidad de demostrarles que su relación era autentica y real, y sobre todo le deban oportunidad de integrarlo a la familia, a su familia, y eso era algo que apreciaba con todo el corazón, si lo que hacía falta eran más visitas para que todos en su hogar conocieran a su amor y su pareja, no importaba que tuvieran que hacer malabares en el trabajo irían tan seguido como pudieran, esto era algo que Zakk pensaba también y con tal de no alejar a Sara de su familia haría hasta lo imposible para que sus suegros y la demás familia de su hembra lo aceptaran. Lo que no sabían es que su visita ocasiono más de lo que esperaban, un efecto domino, algo que nunca se imaginaron…

Mientras con Judy y Nick en el trabajo, si bien los dos supieron disimular al cuidar sus distancias o el trato entre ambos, había pequeños detalles, pequeños cambios, que nadie si no se prestaba la atención debida podía notar, Judy estaba de un humor diferente, si bien siempre fue alegre y extrovertida, ahora la mirabas caminar por la comisaria e incluso se podía decir que iba en una especie de ritmo mental mientras incluso su ser despedía su alegría y luz propia, como también tarareaba un poco de vez en cuando, en Nick también estaba el cambio, se mostraba de mejor humor que lo habitual, su expresión era un tanto distinta, además de estaba un poco más acomedido de lo normal, aparte de calmado. Solo que había un pequeño problema. Uno que ninguno de los dos pudo notar en el otro a pesar de estar en casi las mismas circunstancias. En Nick fue bastante fácil pues no quería preocupar a su zanahorias, por lo tanto se lo guardo para sí, mientras Judy lidiaba con el internamente tratando se saber que podía hacer.

En fin para el cuarto día, trabajaron y todo normal, después de una pequeña pero acogedora cena rápida en un restaurante cualquiera, la pareja se separó con su ya acostumbrado beso de despedida. Nick solo camino, camino y camino más, realmente él no iba a su departamento, y no quería hacerlo pues sabía lo que lo esperaba al llegar, su vieja y querida amiga. La soledad, aquella que siempre lo acompañaba en el pasado, la que pensaba que lo protegía, hasta que dio cuenta que lo único que hacía era solo lastimarlo cada vez más, siempre odio sentirse solo, pero antes no había más, él mismo se había exiliado dentro de un muro de hielo apartándose de todos. Hasta que una linda y hermosa conejita llego a su vida, dándole calidez a sus mañanas y color a sus días, devolviéndole la vida a su petrificado corazón. Y ahora que ya la tenía más cerca de lo que jamás lo habría soñado por instantes volvía el horrible sentimiento en el momento que partían caminos, añoraba las mañanas pues sabía que la vería y la tendría consigo para el día. Pero ya no bastaba. No, ya no.

Judy estaba en su cama, usaba un pijama ligero que consistía en un mini short y una blusa sin mangas, pero no estaba acostada, se hallaba sentada en el respaldo de la cama, con las patas flexionadas y su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, simplemente no podía dormir. La sensación que la invadía era abrumadora sentía frio, un frio que le calaba, más no físicamente, de lo contrario una manta extra lo solucionaría, no, este frio le calaba en el alma, simplemente no podía sentirse calmada o tranquila, en el día no había problema pues convivía con el único ser que podía quitarle esas sensaciones y reemplazarlas por unas completamente diferentes y muy gratificantes, sentía el impulso de sacar una caja que celosamente guardaba en su armario, pero se había prometido a sí misma el que no la sacaría de nuevo, necesitaba dormir, aunque fuera de mala manera pero necesitaba el descanso físico. Cuando estaba por llamarse estúpida por milésima vez unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, los golpes en la puerta sonaron muy agitados, por lo que no dudo el levantarse para abrir pronto pues podría ser una emergencia, en cuanto abrió se encontró una extraña pero grata sorpresa…

— ¿Nick?

El zorro en cuestión estaba algo agitado como si hubiera hecho una pequeña carrera para llegar al departamento de su pareja.

—Nick ¿Pasa algo o…?—más su pregunta fue interrumpida de manera un tanto abrupta-.

El zorro la alzo en brazos para besarla, Judy se sorprendió por la tan repentina acción de su novio, pero igualmente devolvió el beso, claro que sin tanto ímpetu en principio como el vulpino. Pero poco a poco también fue subiendo en intensidad y pasión.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse por la innegable necesidad de oxígeno para vivir el zorro solo la miro a los ojos aun sin decir una palabra, como por qué se apareció en su departamento a semejantes horas de la noche para empezar y aun uniformado, sin embargo ella no tuvo otra oportunidad de volver a cuestionarle pues este no la dejo de nuevo, sin bajarla aún se adentró al departamento cerró la puerta y maniobrando ágilmente con una pata puso el cerrojo, comenzó a besarla de nuevo, lentamente los besos fueron bajando, Nick dejo los labios de la coneja para enfocarse en su cuello.

—Nick—el nombre del vulpino salió de los labios de Judy apenas en un susurro audible.

El zorro para demostrar que la escucho dejo en paz su cuello y la miro a los ojos, sus esmeraldas brillaban en la oscuridad, la coneja solo las mira, en esa mirada estaba la puerta al alma de Nick y ella inmediatamente sabe algo, no sabe qué, pero se da cuenta, con delicadeza logra que Nick la suelte y en cuanto siente que sus patas tocan el suelo, solo le da una mirada rápida a Nick antes de jalarlo a un beso, pero en esta ocasión fue el zorro el que se sorprendió, la fuerza del beso fue tal que Judy se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el suelo llevándose a Nick con ella. Cuando rompió el beso de manera tan abrupta como lo inicio, la mirada de desconcierto de él era muy evidente. Ella se permitió reír un poco antes de pedirle en un susurro coqueto.

—Nick…hazme el amor—le pidió susurrando en su oreja-.

—Con mucho gusto—le contesto, pues esas eran sus intenciones desde el principio—pero no crees…

—La cama no es tan grande aquí… y si va a ser un poco incómodo. Que lo sea para ambos—le dijo con sensualidad-.

Nick solo sonrió—Te tomare la palabra hermosa-.

Todo dio inicio con un beso, con eso ambos encendieron la llama, los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, al poco tiempo Judy estaba quitándole el uniforme al vulpino. De un momento a otro los dos ya se encontraban completamente desnudos, Nick besaba con hambre el cuello de Judy mientras se embriagaba en su aroma, bajo una de sus patas recorriendo enteramente la espalda de la hembra, sintiendo la delicia de su sedoso pelaje entre sus dedos. Siguieron acariciándose un rato hasta que el zorro simplemente gira para situarse sobre la coneja.

—Te deseo Judy—le susurro en una de sus orejas.

—Hazme tuya Nick—le suplico…

El acto en si inicio lento, la coneja sintió como el zorro entraba, aquella primera penetración como siempre la hacía recordar la primera noche en que Nick la hizo totalmente y eternamente suya. Igualmente el zorro se quedó quieto sintiendo la calidez que Judy le brindaba, cada vez que esta así con ella, sabe que su única pareja es y será Judy, ninguna otra hembra había logrado hacerlo vibrar de esa manera, en cuanto los dos pasaron su ensoñación inicial volvieron a perderse en su lujuria y amor. El ritmo que impuso el zorro era rápido, las embestidas eran casi agresivas, más esto en lugar de provocarle dolor a Judy, lo único que lograban era que diera jadeos buscando aire solo para liberar fuertes gemidos de placer, mientras el zorro solo emitía claros gruñidos indicando el placer que le provocaba estar con su pareja. Las embestidas más erráticas se volvían, esto provocaba que Judy sintiera una corriente eléctrica que le recorría todo el cuerpo desde su entrepierna, se aferró al cuerpo de Nick encajando sus pequeñas garras en la espalda del macho mientras no podía dejar de jadear, al tiempo que con sus piernas abrazaba al zorro por la cadera dándole a él una mayor y profunda penetración, el macho siguió con sus embestidas a un ritmo salvaje mientras se apoyaba en el piso con sus patas delanteras encajando sus garras en el suelo de madera, sentía la presión de las garras de la coneja en su espalda y eso combinado con los gemidos de gusto y sus suplicas por más solo lo hacían perder la poca razón que lograba conservar.

—Nick… ¡Te amo!… ¡No pares!

Ante estas palabras el zorro solo gruñe como toda respuesta mientras pone más ahínco en sus movimientos. Mientras más continuaban más cercanas sentían las puertas del cielo, hasta que de una sola embestida Nick derrama su esencia en ella, Judy al sentir el ardiente líquido en su interior solo sujeta bien al zorro para que este dejara toda su semilla en su interior al mismo tiempo que ella llega a su propio orgasmo en un grito mudo. El zorro muy apenas logra sostenerse para no caer encima de su pareja, aunque Judy hace que sus patas resbalen para que caiga sobre ella, quien lo recibe gustosa.

—Te amo Nick…—le susurra al zorro antes de besarlo-.

El vulpino recibió el beso con felicidad mientras sigue tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Te amo Judy.

Sin previo aviso da un giro completo para que la hembra sea ahora la que quede recostada sobre él mientras la abraza por la cintura. Pero sintió la necesidad de hacer algo y sin previo aviso mordió el cuello de la coneja con algo de fuerza solo sacándole un débil jadeo de placer pues la acción le parecía extrañamente placentera y deseaba que lo hiciera con más fuerza aun.

—Y esta visita se debió para esta deliciosa noche—comento la coneja cuando por fin logro bajar de su alta orgásmica mientras se acostaba sobre el pecho de Nick-.

—En parte…Si bien extrañaba hacerte el amor, hay otra cosa que extraño todavía más…

—Y ¿Qué seria? —le pregunta con los ojos cerrados-.

—Múdate conmigo—soltó de golpe haciendo que Judy abra los ojos de nuevo y se apoye sobre pecho para verlo a la cara-.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunta con incredulidad-.

—Regresa conmigo al apartamento…Cada día que pasa te tengo cerca de mí, pero cada día te necesito más cerca. Te quiero conmigo, ya lo hicimos y dijimos que era temporal, solo que ya no veo mi vida yo solo entre paredes, extraño escuchar tus tarareos en la mañana, el sonido de tus patas contra el suelo, tu voz cantando por las mañanas, tu aroma en mi cama, ducharme contigo, pero más que nada extraño verte todo el tiempo, extraño el despertar a tu lado, extraño abrazarte, besarte, te extraño a ti…Vine a buscarte. Para eso vine…Judy te lo pregunto ¿Quieres vivir con este torpe zorro? —él sabía que estaba haciendo algo que posiblemente estuviera visto como muy apresurado, solo tenían mes y medio de relación y ya le pedía vivir con él de forma permanente, pero su corazón le decía que ella era la correcta, nunca querría separarse de ella, por lo que solo esperaría su respuesta, si ella le decía que debía esperar, esperaría, pero necesitaba una respuesta ahora.

Judy por su parte no sabía ni que pensar, sus ojos demostraban su impresión, pero no porque la idea de Nick le parecía apresurada o algo parecido.

—Nick…—el tono con el que comenzó era totalmente indescifrable, Nick estaba totalmente preparado para un No, de su parte—Yo…estaría encantada—le dijo con palpable dicha.

Sus pupilas se dilataron aún más por la sorpresa— ¿Hablas enserio?

—Pero claro Zorro Bobo ¿Porque diría que no a lago tan increíble?

—B-B-Bueno…

—Nick te seré sincera… yo me quería arrepentir de mi propia estúpida idea de irme de ahí…solo que pensé que era muy apresurado.

—Pelusa—coloca una de sus patas en su mejilla— contigo no sería apresurado, eres parte de mi vida ahora…

—Tú también eres parte de la mía, una que no quiero que termine.

Ambos solo se perdieron en la mirada del otro, sus corazones les decían que era lo correcto, el compartir sus vidas, para ellos era ya una necesidad natural.

Recostándose en el pecho del vulpino— ¿Cómo empezaremos esto? —le pregunta sin verlo pero sonriendo-.

—Mañana podríamos en lugar de comer venir aquí, y empezar a guardar tus cosas en cajas y tu ropa en tus maletas—le dijo con simpleza—Tardaremos lo que tendremos que tardar.

—Me gusta esa idea…Aunque nunca pensé que sacrificarías tu preciada comida.

—Y ¿Quién dijo que lo hare? Puedo ayudarte a empacar comiendo, soy multifuncional—se jacto orgulloso-.

—Oh bastante glotón—le dice divertida-.

—Prefiero mi punto de vista…Ahora duerme, mañana hay que madrugar

—No prefieres dormir en la cama.

—Dijiste que no era muy grande…

—Para hacer el amor…pero tú podrías caber y yo podría dormir encima de ti como antes.

—Nha, estoy bien así, mucho tiempo viví en las calles, sin una cama o un techo, la madera es más cómoda que el concreto y como tú afirmas duermes sobre mí, los dos estaremos bien, descansa zanahorias…

Judy se incorpora un poco y escala un poco más sobre Nick.

—Buenas Noches Nick—le dice antes de besarlo con amor en los labios-.

El vulpino simplemente abraza a su hembra mientras devuelve el beso con suma alegría hasta que le pone fin—Buenas Noches Pelusa-.

Judy recuesta su cabeza en el cuello de Nick mientras siente como este la sigue cobijando con sus patas para luego sumarle su mullida cola, con eso ella logra conciliar el sueño de manera rápida y tranquila, cosa que le era imposible en los últimos días. Mientras Nick permanece despierto unos minutos más, no necesitaba una manta o algo parecido, la calidez del pelaje de su amante era la única fuente de calor que necesitaba, poco a poco va conciliando el sueño, pero aun así un último pensamiento llego a su cabeza.

—" _Solo faltaría una cosa para que todo fuera perfecto"_ —Pensó al tiempo que baja una de sus patas y acariciaba el abdomen de su pareja-.


	21. Sorpresas

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Bien un nuevo capítulo. Saben está historia superó por mucho mis expectativas y todo es gracias a quienes leen y se toman la molestia de pasar por este humilde escrito así como comentar, que es lo que me ayuda a seguir. Bueno un sincero agradecimiento y esperó sus opiniones o sugerencias.

Por cierto aquí hay un nombre muy importante, si alguien lo adivina a la primera sin investigar en internet, le daré un premio contestaré cualquier duda que tenga.

Sin más los dejó con la lectura.

Nick poco a poco va sintiendo que regresa del mundo de la vigilia, los parpados le pesan enormemente, aun así logra abrir los ojos, el sol aun no sale y siente el enorme deseo de volver a dormir, pero no puede hacerlo, su mente despierta de a poco, y es cuando va recordando, esa noche no durmió en su apartamento, ni siquiera en una cama, había dormido en el suelo del departamento de su novia, sirviéndole de colchón a la misma, después de hacer el amor en el piso de la sala simplemente se echaron a dormir ahí mismo, una sonrisa cruzo por sus facciones, como añoraba la sensación del cálido cuerpo de su coneja contra el suyo, el sostenerla entre sus patas, y claro, hacerle el amor. Su propuesta salió maravillosamente bien, ella acepto el regresar a vivir a su lado, ahora solo faltaba lo más difícil de todo, iniciar el día, con sumo cuidado fue girando su cuerpo para recostar a su bella presa en suelo, como él esperaba no se inmuto, era hora de despertarla "Dulcemente".

Extrajo sus garras y con cariño empezó a frotar su hocico contra su cabeza al tiempo que paseaba delicadamente sus garras por su espalda, mientras empezaba a soplar su cálido aliento contra ella. Pronto la coneja empezó a suspirar de gusto y a emitir uno que otro ahogado gemido.

—Hora de levantarse zanahorias…

—Has eso cinco minutos más y juro que me levanto—le respondió la coneja mientras sentía con placer como las garras de su zorro acariciaban su pelaje-.

—Me encantaría, pero ya tenemos que trabajar ¿Recuerdas? Oh sí no, bueno puedo inventar algo, no iríamos hoy y yo me encargaría de hacerte el amor tantas veces que terminaremos en coma inducido por el éxtasis ¿Qué me dices?

—Suena tentador—le dice en tono seductor mientras ella misma comienza a acariciar el pecho del zorro—Muy tentador…

—Solo dímelo y te are sentir tanto placer…—le decía mientras comenzaba a mordisquear su cuello-.

—No podemos…—le dice con toda su voluntad mientras alejaba un poco a su pareja—Tenemos responsabilidades-.

Abrazándola por la cintura—Ya lo sabía…Pero no perdía nada con intentar

—Pronto me tendrás para ti solo todas las noches.

Ante el recordatorio Nick sonríe antes de atraerla hacia él y besarla en los labios con cariño—Es hora de tomar una ducha coneja—le dice con una mirada maliciosa-.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías—respondió en tono condescendiente-.

Ya un tiempo después vemos a la curiosa pareja secándose en baño, Judy secaba sus orejas mientras Nick arreglaba su pelaje en general.

—Oye Nick—la coneja llamo a su compañero— ¿Seguro que No…?—Ella no termino la pregunta, más su evidente bochorno y la seña que le hizo le dio a entender al vulpino lo que quería saber-.

Pues…—su mirada se concentró en la hembra, ella aún continuaba quitando el agua de su pelaje con una toalla mientras con otra cubría su perfecto cuerpo dándole un aire muy sugestivo a Nick—Según yo sí, pero igual podemos averiguarlo…

Por el tono utilizado por su novio en las últimas palabras ella rápidamente se gira para ver a un zorro mirándola con una cara picara y una sonrisa ladina en el hocico—Nick…—ella lo llamo mientras veía como este avanzaba provocando que ella retrocediera— ¿Q-Q-Que haces? —Pregunto un poco nerviosa mientras seguía retrocediendo hasta que su espalda finalmente llego a la pared-.

—Nada Zanahorias solo quiero…responder a tu pregunta…Digo es importante y muy necesario—Entre cada frase Nick se acercaba más a la arrinconada coneja con una mirada inteligente-.

—S-Si p-p-pero…—La pregunta murió en los labios de la hembra cuando el zorro puso sus labios sobre los de su coneja-.

Nick le dio un beso lleno de amor y cariño mientras ponía su pata derecha en la mejilla de su amada, cuando el mismo término el beso no se alejó de su cuerpo sino que comenzó a olfatear con cuidado a Judy, conforme iba bajando se encargó de tomar la estorbosa toalla para quitarla del camino y dejar a Judy en toda su gloria, mientras la presa se quedó completamente quieta mientras el depredador se encargaba de olfatearla a profundidad, evitando con todo su raciocinio acercarse a cierta área que lo haría perder la cabeza. Una vez que termino se alejó lo suficiente para ver a su amada a la cara mientras el no quitaba su majadera expresión.

—Y ¿Bien? —logro preguntar en un tono apenas audible y adorablemente tierno-.

—No funciono—le dijo burlonamente-.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Le dijo sorprendida al tiempo que llevaba su antebrazo cerca de su rozada y pequeña nariz mientras trataba de encontrar con su olfato mucho menos desarrollado que el del depredador encontrar una prueba de ello-.

—Que no funciono como tal coneja—le dijo mientras se paraba a toda su altura y la seguía mirando—Es muy complicado, hemos estado juntos muchas veces, es lógico que nuestras esencias estén muy entre-mezcladas y será virtualmente imposible eliminar ese olor a no ser que permanezcamos separados un mes tal vez—le dijo cínicamente mientras se daba vuelta y se dirigía a la salida—Pero no te preocupes pelusa, solo se puede notar si alguien te olfatea así de cerca, y yo le arrancaría la cara a cualquiera que se te acercara tanto a invadir tu espacio personal así que despreocúpate—le dijo antes de salir del baño para poder ponerse su uniforme de nuevo-.

Judy solo lo veía con las cejas alzadas muy sorprendida por respuestas tan "lógicas", pero espabilo rápido pues ya iban con el tiempo algo ajustado, por lo que salió del cuarto de baño para alistarse también, una hora después los pequeños oficiales ya se encontraban en camino a su trabajo, el zorro flanqueando a su hembra, pero eso si cuidando sus distancias y el trato entre ambos.

—Oye Nick—la coneja llamo al vulpino mientras caminaban-.

—Si pelusa ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿No tienes algo de hambre?

La pregunta toma por sorpresa al zorro, ¿Qué si sentía algo de hambre? Claro que no, sentía un hambre voraz, por dos razones, ayer no había comido mucho dados los nervios de lo que quería hacer esa noche, segundo tampoco ceno, y para rematar dadas las prisas no les dio tiempo más que de desayunar algo ligero, pero al menos como consuelo no es el único.

—Tal vez un poco—le dice disimuladamente-.

—Tal vez hoy podemos comprar el desayuno más temprano…

—Tal vez—le dice mientras asiente—Pero tengo una mejor idea ahora.

— ¿Qué?

—Ve a la estación, yo en un rato te alcanzo.

Sin más el zorro se apresuró a tomar una desviación mientras en su rostro portaba una sonrisa, mientras Judy solo se quedó parada en la calle con una mirada que no reflejaba más que pura confusión hasta que suelta un pequeño suspiro, Nick era el animal más extraño que conocía, aunque es una de las cosas que más ama de él, su originalidad y mente creativas, ella reanudo su marcha solo imaginando lo que su novio podría hacer. Tardo unos minutos en llegar al recinto justo a su hora habitual. Por lo que decidió saludar a su buen amigo recepcionista.

— ¡Buenos días Ben!

—Buenos días Judy—él la saludo tan jovial como siempre. Sin embargo nota la ausencia de alguien—Oye y Nick ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé, me mandó un mensaje esta mañana diciendo que no pasara por él—invento lo más rápido que pudo, en ningún momento cambiando la expresión de su rostro-.

—Tal vez tuvo algo que hacer…

—O quería seguir durmiendo…ese zorro adora la cama-.

—Vamos no lo puedes culpar, los zorros son depredadores nocturnos—le dice mientras se ríe un poco—Oye pero que veo…—comento de la nada alarmando a la coneja pues la estaba viendo-.

Judy instintivamente casi se lleva la pata al cuello recordando las veces que Nick la mordía ahí, temiendo que se notara alguna marca que le pudiera haber hecho después de hacer el amor, mientras trataba de evitar que los nervios se le notaran.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Contesto lo más casual que podía mientras trataba de inventarse cualquier excusa para lo que le fuera a preguntar-.

— ¿Te paso algo bueno de camino? Te vez bastante…brillante—le explico al ver cómo incluso sus ojos mostraban cierto brillo-.

La coneja casi suelta un gran suspiro de alivio al ver que era solo eso, era cierto que ella se sentía emocionada y muy feliz el saber que Nick la quisiera con él y que vivieran juntos, el hecho en si la tenía con ganas de saltar como una pequeña cría de la pura felicidad así que era lógico que algo de esa felicidad no pudiera ser controlada.

—Oh…No, no es nada, solo me levante de un excelente humor…ya sabes…

El mamífero hubiera seguido preguntando de no haber sido por una conocida mancha de pelaje rojizo acercándose a ellos con un paquete en las patas.

—Buenos días mis queridos colegas—saludo un igualmente radiante vulpino pelirrojo— ¿Cómo están esta mañana?

El felino solo lo vio un tanto extrañado, si bien Nick casi siempre tenía un aire relajado, hoy sin duda se veía bastante más suelto y fresco.

—Supongo que Bien, pero no tanto como tu Nick—le comento el recepcionista-.

—Bueno, no es algo que una visita a tu pastelería favorita no haga—en ese momento abre la caja—Ten te compre una delicia Ben—casi al instante le tendió a su amigo depredador un pastelillo de dimensiones aceptable, el cual estaba cubierto de un apetitoso glaseado de color rosa-.

—Oye eso se ve excelente—le dice mientras toma el postre-.

—Y Sabe mejor colega créeme, también te compre algo coneja—voltea a ver a su chica, la cual no le quitaba los ojos de encima-.

—" _Este Zorro es un maldito genio"_ ¿También algo para mí?

—Claro, aunque me da algo de miedo darte tanto azúcar procesado, ¿Tu metabolismo podrá con esto? —le pregunta en tono de burla-.

— ¿Qué insinúas Wilde? —le contesto en el mismo tono-.

—No, nada, toma—Volvió a meter la pata a la caja y saco esta vez una tartaleta de buen tamaño—Espero te guste.

Judy recibió el postre con gusto, realmente se veía genial y seguía muriéndose de hambre.

—Gracias Nick.

—Y este es para mí—comento al tiempo que sacaba una tartaleta igual a la de Judy-.

Ninguno de los tres perdió tiempo y comenzaron a comer sus delicias azucaradas.

—Oye Judy el mío esta increíble ¿Cómo está el tu…?—Sin embargo la pregunta que estaba haciendo aun con la boca llena no llego a su fin por lo que vio-.

Lo cual no era otra cosa que una coneja devorando su tarta con especial voracidad al igual que rapidez, si bien los postres no eran de gran tamaño, eran de escala para animales de mayor tamaño, por lo que para el zorro y la coneja si serian un poco más grandes que solo una botana, sin embargo ella ya llevaba una buena parte consumida y parecía que se la terminaría pronto si seguía así, considerando el tamaño de su boca y el volumen de la misma era muy impresionante la velocidad con que se estaba comiendo ese postre, el impresionado felino volteo a ver al zorro para ver si estaba tan impresionado como el al ver a le pequeña coneja comerse algo a tal velocidad solo para ver una escena bastante similar , solo que Nick daba grandes mordiscos a la tarta. Unos momentos después el par de pequeños mamíferos termino su pequeño tentempié con sonrisas satisfechas en sus facciones.

—Tienen mejor sabor de lo que recordaba…—comento Nick mientras se relamía los labios aun saboreando un poco de esa sabrosa jalea de zarzamoras—Ojala y Bogo no se tarde tanto en dar las asignaciones del día, pues esto amerita una malteada de fresa o chocolate.

—Creo que por primera vez tienes razón Nick—le dijo una coneja satisfecha, había olvidado lo demandante que su metabolismo se vuelve después de una noche junto a Nick-.

—Supongo que estaban buenos ¿Eh?

Ambos voltearon para ver como su amigo los veía entre curioso e intrigado mientras aún conservaba parte de su postre en la pata.

—Bueno…

—Es lo que me saco por no cenar—Se encogió de hombros el vulpino de manera tan natural, pues técnicamente era verdad-.

El chita, solo lo mira con cierto nivel de análisis, pero solo ve la verdad de sus palabras, luego voltea a ver a Judy quien se veía algo nerviosa.

—Sinceramente a mí me gustó mucho… saben casi tan bien a los que hace un amigo—Se excusó con una extraña sinceridad-.

Si bien el felino estaba extrañado por esa actitud tan rara en ambos, bien parecía que los dos decían la verdad, si bien con Nick aún tenía ciertas dudas aunque no tantas ya conociéndolo, con Judy era claro, pues ella no decía mentiras.

—Claro chicos, por cierto lo mejor será que ya vayan a la sala, Bogo no tarda ya tanto en bajar-.

—Es cierto, nos vemos después Ben—Se despide la coneja-.

Suspirando un poco—Hora de comenzar otro día, Ahí nos vemos amigos-.

Benjamín solo los ve irse.

—No sé porque ciento que hay algo…—Se dijo así mismo antes de comer lo que le queda de su postre-.

Mientras tanto la pequeña pareja solo sigue caminando.

—Gracias Nick…—agradece la coneja en tono bajo-.

— ¿Por?

—Por dos razones, Me salvaste de una situación un tanto…extraña

— ¿Cómo?

—Ben me vio bastante contenta sin razón aparente y no sabía que contestar.

—Que puedo decir…tengo ese efecto—le dijo con presunción.

—Zorro ególatra—se quejó mientras rodaba los ojos

—Y la segunda ¿Cuál fue? —le pregunto después de una corta risa-.

—Estaba muriéndome de hambre, y al parecer lo sabías

—Bueno, recordando tantos almuerzos después de—Su tono bajó a uno más bajo con una mirada picara—Noches agitadas, recordaba lo hambrienta que deberías de estar—Esa frase causo un sonrojo de la coneja y que le diera un codazo al vulpino— más si le sumamos el "desayuno" de hoy—Recordó el ligero y para nada satisfactor desayuno de sus días laborales—Así que pensé un dulce inicio de día será muy bueno.

—Debo reconocerlo, eres listo.

—Soy un genio pelusa.

—Por cierto Genio ¿Qué más hay en la caja? —pregunto al ver que Nick no la había tirado—.

—Otras dos tartas Zanahorias, son nuestro postre para la hora de comer.

Judy solo rio un poco, debió adivinarlo, nada separa a ese zorro de su gusto por lo dulce. Pasaron a la reunión y tras las siempre alentadoras palabras de Bogo ellos fueron asignados a patrullar el centro de la ciudad.

Una vez que ya estaban haciendo su ronda la coneja no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Oye Nick… ¿Cómo…?—Aunque su pregunta quedo inconclusa y esto llamo la atención de Nick-.

—Si…—la insto a continuar—Vamos pregunta cariño—le dijo al final para hacerla hablar-.

— ¿Cómo iniciaremos mi mudanza? —le pregunto rápido sin siquiera mirarlo de reojo mientras conducía-.

—Fácil…Iniciaremos desde hoy—le dijo con simpleza—ante su atónita mirada solo sonríe-.

—Y ¿Cómo haremos eso Nick? —Le cuestiono con clara incredulidad-.

—Simple, aunque a mí mismo no me guste la idea, lo haremos en nuestra hora de comer, compramos algo rápido, de ahí vamos a tu desde ahora oficial ex-apartamento y empezaremos a llevarnos tus cosas de a poco, creo que hoy empacaremos toda la ropa posible pero sobre todo empacaremos tus cosas materiales en cajas, los siguientes días, siempre y cuando no nos toquen informes, lo haremos igual.

—Vaya parece que todo lo tienes bien planeado, aunque no creo que nos tardemos tanto no tengo muchas cosas… ¿Desde cuándo planeabas pedírmelo?

—De hecho lo primero que se me ocurrió era robarte como todo un caballero—le confeso con una media sonrisa-.

Soltando una pequeña risita—Creo que no me hubiera opuesto, entonces que se te ocurre para comer hoy.

—Tal vez algo de comida china o tailandesa—se encogió de hombros—de hecho no me importa tanto, lo que me importa es tenerte de vuelta en casa esta noche.

Aprovechando que había un semáforo en rojo lo voltea a ver con una tierna, y para Nick, hermosa sonrisa—Y ahí estaré Nick

—Si es que no corriéramos el riesgo de que nos vean te besaría zanahorias.

—Podrás hacerlo esta noche.

—No, esta noche quiero hacerte más que solo besarte—le dice con pura lujuria en la mirada-.

—Zorro pervertido—suelta con una mirada traviesa-.

—Solo tú me pones así coneja…eres una droga a la que ya me hiciste adicto—le guiña un ojo-.

Judy solo corresponde el guiño, no solo Nick extrañaba las deliciosas noches de hacer el amor, pero más que nada ambos extrañaban la presencia del otro, su cercanía y sobre todo el amor que cada uno irradiaba por el otro. Continuaron con su jornada hasta que llego la tan esperada hora de almorzar, pasaron rápido al primer local de comida rápida que vieron y fueron lo más rápido que pudieron al departamento de la presa, no tardaron tanto ya que Nick le dijo que se fuera acercando de manera exponencial hasta que por fin tocara la hora, sin perder el tiempo se apresuraron a subir, mientras comían empacaban las prendas de Judy en una maleta, no tardaron tanto para su suerte, cuando por fin creyeron empacar la suficiente, salieron de ahí lo más disimuladamente que pudieron llevando consigo la maleta de Judy, la cual resguardaron en la cajuela, los dos no paraban de sonreír, sentían gran emoción, pues ahora empezarían a compartir sus vidas, claro aunque Judy no podía dejar de sentirse algo abrumada por la idea también, ahora estaba iniciando una nueva etapa en su vida, una que nunca creyó llevar a cabo. Solo le faltaría una cosa para todo fuera perfecto con Nick.

— ¿Te pasa algo pelusa?

— ¿Eh? —Fue sacada de sus pensamientos-.

—Te veo algo ensimismada

—No…Bueno…

—Si tiene algo que ver con lo que está en la cajuela…podemos regresarlo, te lo dije antes, no voy hacerte hacer algo que no estés lista, puedo esperarte.

—No Nick…Yo quiero esto también, es solo que no…no pensé que este me pudiera llegar a pasar, además aunque siento que es lo correcto, a veces pienso en el tiempo…

—Yo estoy igual Judy… Créeme cuando te digo que nunca espere salir de mi maldita soledad o volver a valorar mi maldita vida, pero tú me abriste los ojos de nuevo, ahora vamos a vivir juntos…

—Sí, pero no hace ni dos meses que somos…

—Pareja, lo sé, yo siento lo mismo, pero a la vez ciento que es lo correcto. Además si lo vemos de manera más subjetiva, creo que somos novios desde mi segundo mes trabajando contigo…digo, con nadie hable tan sinceramente o sentía esa confianza que te tengo.

—Y yo a nadie llegue a tenerle esa confianza que te tengo a ti Nick, sabes yo igual siento que es lo correcto, y creo que lo mejor es hacerle caso a ese impulso además es lo que quiero, compartir un hogar contigo—le confeso mientras lo miraba, aunque no era todo, le había ocultado algo un lúgubre pensamiento se le había hecho presente en la cabeza que tenía que ver con ella, con él, con ellos. ¿Nick lo sabrá? ¿Estará en su cabeza como en la de ella? ¿Lo deseara como ella? O eso no estará en sus planes. Después de todo es algo que se le aparecía en la cabeza desde hace algunos años y se volvió un poco más frecuente desde que empezó a ver a Nick como más que un amigo, pero ahora que ya son algo más…Incluso lo ha soñado. El problema es que no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Pero eso era solo cosa de ella, lo mejor es que mantenga su linda boquita cerrada pues sabe que le puede traer problemas, no quiere causar un problema, mucho menos una pelea con Nick por algo que tal vez él no quiera.

Sonriendo suavemente—Un hogar, nuestro hogar.

Nick solo la miraba, enseguida dio un cuidadoso vistazo a su alrededor, no había nadie cerca, además un abrazo podría ser más fácil de explicar que otras cosas, estaba a punto de acercarse a su coneja cuando…

— _Oficiales Hopps y Wilde_

Nick no pudo evitar que un gruñido de fastidio se escapara de sus fauces.

— ¿Qué pasa Garraza? —Judy contesto pues Nick parecía más dispuesto a arrojar la radio por la ventanilla de la patrulla que contestar-.

— _Chicos, vengan lo más…_ —Sin embargo el felino no termino la oración cuando otra voz se hizo presente-.

— _Wilde, Hopps, no me importa si tienen que romper la mitad del reglamento de tránsito, los quiero aquí lo más rápido posible…_ —Esa sin duda era la voz de Bogo y se notaba muy molesta, por lo que la coneja respondió-.

—Señor podría…

— _¡Ahora!_ —Y sin más corto la comunicación-.

—Nick ¿Qué hiciste? —Le pregunto mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo-.

—No he hecho nada aun…nada que él sepa—se excusó después de unos segundos de pensarlo— _"A no ser que se haya enterado que hace tiempo me acosté con una de las secretarias… ¡No! No es eso, sino no hubiera llamado a Judy"_ —Él estaba tan confundido como Judy-.

Judy avanzaba lo más rápido que podía, claro que no hacía uso de la sirena, pues ella estaba en contra de hacerlo sino era una verdadera emergencia, y como Bogo no lo menciono como tal, prefirió hacer uso de su habilidad al volante sumando los consejos de Nick para tomar atajos que los llevaron frente a la comisaria bastante rápido sin hacer uso de la sirena, una vez que estacionaron bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron para ver qué pasaba. Pero no veían pandemonio o caos, no más del habitual, fueron a la recepción y Garraza les dijo que fueran a la oficina de Bogo, puesto que él tampoco sabía nada, intrigados y algo asustados por el tono de furia en su voz se dirigieron a la oficina del jefe, Judy con un pulso tembloroso toco la puerta, casi de inmediato se escuchó el adelante. Nick abrió la puerta para así entrar, desde ese momento se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba. Bogo estaba de pie y frente a su escritorio, igualmente de pie estaba un Lobo, este estaba vestido con un traje completamente negro, su pelaje gris brillante resaltaba en ese atuendo, en cuanto entraron el canino los miro, sus ojos de color dorado eran analíticos sin embargo serenos.

—Cierren la puerta—fue la indicación de Bogo-.

Nick inmediatamente obedece, con una señal de la cabeza les da la orden de acercarse, el par se acerca con un extraño presentimiento.

—Quiero presentarles a Farrok Bulsara, es el agente encargado en Zootopia del Buró Federal de Investigación.

—Un gusto de conocer a la mejor dupla de oficiales de Zootopia, bien como ya menciono el jefe Bogo soy el agente especial que se desempeña como encargado de la división del Buro en la ciudad.

—Como recordaran hubo una situación que involucro a nuestras corporaciones.

Ante la mención de ese hecho tanto Nick como Judy fruncieron el ceño.

—Y yo vine para dar una noticia sobre ello…—el tono utilizado por el lobo se tensó mientras su impresión variaba a una molesta—Escaparon…


	22. Panorama

— ¡QUE! —Fue lo único que atinaron a decir los dos pequeños mamíferos-.

La molestia de ambos fue palpable se veía tanto en su mirada como en su lenguaje corporal, además su pelaje se había erizado. Aunque, muy a pesar de su reacción un tanto explosiva los dos animales más grandes no se inmutaron.

—Entiendo su molestia, incluso es mayor…

— ¿Cómo es posible? Si fue por su causa que se trasladaron en primer lugar.

La coneja alego ignorando el hecho de que a quien se dirigía era un agente federal de alto rango, esa acción si logro impresionar a Nick, quien a pesar de estar tan molesto como ella sabía que lo mejor era ser prudente.

—Ese es precisamente el detalle oficial Hopps—contesto el lobo con clara molestia no hacia la coneja, sino a la situación—Nunca se dio tal orden…

—Eso no es posible el documento era…

—Legítimo y oficial, igualmente la firma en ellos—la cara de ambos junto a su silencio era lo suficiente para demostrar que no comprendían nada, el canido suspiro un poco—En el sistema todas las órdenes aún se llevan en papel y todo está en un sistema cerrado.

—Si lo que dice es cierto—Esta vez fue Nick el que hablo se escuchaba más tranquilo que su compañera a pesar de sentirse igual, o aun peor dado el hecho de él ya comprendió—Solo hay una manera de hacer eso—el vulpino vio como Judy lo miraba con duda—Todo sistema no es perfecto y se puede engañar. Lo que significa que tienen…

—Exactamente oficial Wilde—no le agradaba mucho admitirlo—Había una fuga, la cual logramos localizar y sellar, sin embargo el daño que provoco no logramos evitarlo.

— ¿Cómo escaparon exactamente? —Judy trato de detener su sobrecalentamiento de cabeza-.

—Al no haber sido una orden real no había nadie enterado, sin embargo junto con esa orden se hicieron más documentos, solo tuvieron que presentarse junto con el supuesto "equipo de traslado", los reos fueron escoltados hasta el transporte, para cuando nos enteramos ellos ya estaban fuera de Zootopia, si bien logramos seguirlos con las cámaras solo llegamos hasta una de las salidas de la ciudad.

—Y si todo esto paso ayer como se enteraron si esas órdenes ya llevaban días.

—Esa es una de las pocas buenas noticias que tengo sobre esta desagradable situación oficial Hopps—fue la respuesta inmediata del lobo—Gracias a un par de nuestros mejores agentes, que gracias una labor en archivos se dieron cuenta de ciertas anomalías, aparte de los reos ¿Qué otra cosa se movería oficiales?

Judy solo piensa unos segundos antes de contestar—La evidencia—le contesta con una pequeña esperanza-.

—Exacto, ellos vieron que había irregularidades, sin embargo no podían llegar a tiempo para alcanzar el transporte, por lo tanto fueron tras la evidencia, para ver si todo solo era un error burocrático o si realmente existía otra cosa y si bien lo hicieron fue desobedecer órdenes e ignorando el protocolo sirvió mucho. Ya que encontraron otra fachada bien montada, la cual lograron descifrar a tiempo.

— ¿Qué se consiguió?

—La evidencia se logró asegurar y sigue en posesión de los centros pertinentes.

. — ¿Qué paso con los que también irían por la evidencia?

—Ese es el contraste con las buenas noticias—argumento el lobo—Mis agentes hicieron todo lo posible pero…como ustedes por experiencia saben, este grupo está bien entrenado…

En ese momento Judy reacciono, al poder reaccionar al tono que ese lobo uso y no pudo evitar preocuparse—Los agentes… ¿Están bien?

—Solo uno de ellos requirió hospitalización inmediata…—dijo con soltura, pero inmediatamente vio la cara de la coneja—Pero no se preocupen…solo fue una pequeña contusión, en unos días estará bien, mientras que el otro solo recibió una dosis de tranquilizante y despertó unas cuantas horas después. Fue una de las ventajas de que ellos tenían que huir antes de intentar deshacerse de posibles testigos.

—Por eso los mande llamar… cumpliré su capricho…Pero si me reportan un ínfimo rastro de carácter poco profesional los sepultare dos semanas en archivos ¿Me entienden?—Esta vez fue Bogo el que intervino-.

—Este caso es entregado a la jurisdicción de Zootopia dentro de su competencia… y como muestra de nuestra mutua cooperación y respeto, los recursos que necesiten, no duden en pedírnoslo—Estas palabras las dijo repartiendo su atención entre Bogo, Nick y Judy—Si quieren más información les recomiendo hablar con los testigos…—Su vista cambio a Bogo—Si salieron de la ciudad en su totalidad todos los miembros nosotros nos encargaremos de localizarlos en cualquier parte del país, y en cuento logremos tenerlos en custodia veremos si pueden ser juzgados y procesados aquí. También me gustaría avisar de manera formal que nosotros tomaremos parte, ya que se metieron con instituciones de la federación, aunque para así retribuirles por nuestro error, tengo dos agentes que me solicitan estar en este caso, pero no puedo hacerlo a no ser que usted solicite el apoyo federal.

—Siempre y cuando no haya conflicto puede hacerlo—disimuladamente voltea a ver a sus mejores elementos y comprender la muda interrogante, a lo que ellos dan una casi imperceptible asentimiento. Ellos sabían que podrían necesitar algún tipo de apoyo extra durante el proceso de investigación.

Poco después tanto Bogo como Bulsara se dan un firme apretón de patas. Cuando dan por finalizado el acto Nick no puede evitar preguntar.

—El agente que no está en el hospital ¿Cuándo puede venir?

—De hecho esta aquí en las instalaciones, pueden hablar ahora si gustan solo para tener un punto de partida desde ahora.

—Me parece perfecto ¿Puede llamarlo? —esta vez fue Judy, quien ahora tiene aquella chispa encendida dentro de su ser, no solo burlaron al sistema, sino que lo usaron en su beneficio, pero mientras ella pueda hacer algo para ayudar lo haría.

—Claro…—Inmediatamente saca un teléfono y comienza el proceso de llamada—Wolfang…Dile que venga para acá—decía con una sonrisa, sin embargo su cara cambio por algo que aparentemente escucho del otro lado de la línea— ¿Cómo…? Bueno, tal parece que la reunión será para mañana, o así por lo menos lo decidió mi elemento…

—No sé preocupe no hay problema—esta vez fue Nick el que hablo-.

—Bien, si me disculpan debo, atender algunos asuntos—Sin más el lobo se fue de la oficina dejando solos a Judy y Nick con Bogo-.

—Así que ¿Cuál es el plan jefecito? —El vulpino se encargó de romper el silencio que se había formado en el lugar-.

Frunciendo el ceño un poco—Terminen el papeleo que tengan pendiente del día, en cuanto lo hagan pueden retirarse, mañana iniciaran la investigación, los quiero frescos y descansados, ahora pueden irse.

Los pequeños mamíferos solo asintieron, al tiempo que bajaban de la silla donde estaban, una vez fuera, solo decidieron ir a su cubículo para terminar el poco papeleo del día e irse temprano. Sin embargo lograron ver algo que llamo su atención, cierto lobo estaba sosteniendo una llamada y esta vez sus emociones si se filtraban al exterior, lo que se notaba más en él era que estaba molesto, Nick vio la cara de Judy, así que sonriendo con malicia le dio un pequeño codazo a Judy para llamar su atención, cuando la coneja lo volteo a verlo, el vulpino hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para explicar lo que quería hacer, la coneja en un principio se negó pero Nick solo intensifico su mirada y su mueca maliciosa para hacerla cambiar de parecer, los dos tenían un excelente oído, por lo que con cuidado solo se acercaron un poco más para ver que decía ese depredador.

—Llegamos aquí todos juntos y de un momento para otro tú desapareces dejándome solo sin una explicación, ¿A dónde rayos fuiste? —Espero un momento mientras al parecer le respondían—Y ¿Para qué? Digo habías ido…—algo que le dijeron lo exalto antes de poner una mueca de frustración mezclada con entendimiento—No sé porque pregunte, o porque fuiste también, no es que pudieras detenerlo, o porque pensamos que no lo haría…Sabes que no…no importa ya, solo…los dos pasen a la oficina más tarde.

Sin más el lobo colgó, esa fue la señal de que Nick y Judy también desaparecieran de ahí, no querían ser descubiertos espiando, espiando a un agente federal de alto rango, por lo que sigilosamente se fueron hacia su área de trabajo, no escuchando un último comentario del depredador.

—Ese par va a hacer que mi pelaje se vuelva verde…Creo que comprendo a Bogo

Mientras tanto ya en su cubículo…

—Sabes…Creo que las patas de conejo si son de la suerte—comento de la nada el zorro, haciendo que su pareja lo volteara a ver con una ceja alzada por semejante comentario— ¿Qué? Vamos a poder atrapar a los que casi nos matan, eso es tener suerte.

—Nick, tenemos que buscar a sujetos que por lo que ya vimos tienen recursos más que suficientes para ser un auténtico dolor de cabeza.

—En efecto—concordó el macho—pero como ya dije antes, nada es perfecto y todo se puede vulnerar, si lograron engañar a nuestros sistemas, nosotros podemos engañarlos a ellos.

—Te veo muy motivado con esto Nick—sonrió la coneja, por lo regular es ella la que ve el trabajo con tanta pasión, no así Nick-.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo razones de peso para querer verlos tras las rejas pagando su merecido-.

—Mañana podremos comenzar, lo más seguro es que ya tengamos todos los expedientes y la información, aunque tengo curiosidad por saber…

— ¿Cómo serán los agentes del gobierno? —pregunto Nick sabiendo la respuesta de su coneja, la cual llego de forma casi inmediata en forma de asentimiento—Quien sabe, en las altas esferas del gobierno, la inclusión es más grande y más antigua, pueden ser lo que sea.

—Tal vez sean tigres o leones, dijeron que eran de los mejores…quiero conocerlos ya…

—Con que no sean un montón de estirados no habrá problema de mi parte.

—Que positivo Nick

—Tengo mi estilo zanahorias, nadie puede echarlo a perder…pero dejemos de lado el trabajo un rato, hay algo más importante para el día de hoy—en ese momento las facciones de Nick cambian y su semblante se vuelve aquel más apacible, aquella cara que ahora solo Judy conoce-.

Judy también sonríe con dulzura al tiempo que mira ligeramente la maleta que ya bajaron de la patrulla—El primer día—susurra ella-.

—Del resto de nuestras vidas—completa el vulpino al tiempo que se levanta de su asiento y va directo a la silla donde está su compañera y la abraza por sobre los hombros-.

—Nick alguien puede vernos—le comenta en tono bajo sin hacer un solo esfuerzo de deshacer aquel intimo contacto-.

Acariciando suavemente su mejilla—No hay nadie cerca preciosa—le dice antes de besarla con infinito cariño.

La hembra corresponde mientras ella misma abraza al zorro, simplemente se dejaron llevar por el amor que sienten, cuando terminan su muestra de amor Nick simplemente acerca su nariz a la de Judy y la frota suavemente, los simplemente ríen con discreción antes de volver a su trabajo, un tiempo incluso menor del que se imaginaron terminaron con su papeleo, por lo que salieron del trabajo antes de tiempo justo como Bogo se los había pedido, no perdiendo tiempo se dirigieron al que ahora si sería el hogar de ambos, una vez que llegaron y se aseguraran que quedara bien cerrada la puerta, los dos no pudieron evitar reírse como niños, no pudiendo resistirse Nick toma a Judy en un abrazo y comienza a girar provocando una carcajada más por parte de ella, hasta que simplemente se deja caer en la alfombra de la sala, dejando a Judy encima de él.

—Sabes, deberían hacer colchones de zorro son muy cómodos—le dice Judy en son de juego-.

—Según Yo las imitaciones no son nada buenas, pero tú siempre tendrás uno completamente genuino—le contesta siguiendo el juego-.

—Es mejor cambiarnos Nick…

—Lo que mi reina pida—Nick comienza el proceso de levantarse sin soltar a su coneja-.

—Nick, puedo caminar.

—Eso lo sé, pero este zorro se encargara de que tengas a su lado la mejor vida posible—le dice con total convicción haciendo que a Judy se le abran mucho los ojos, mientras Nick la carga en brazos en la típica pose nupcial, solo que a ella solo la sostiene con una pata, y con la otra ya de que está de pie toma la maleta donde guardaron los primeros cambios de ropa de Judy— ¿Por qué esa cara? Yo haría lo que fuera por mi chica te lo dije antes.

Esta última declaración solo hace que Judy lo vea de forma enternecida.

— ¿Sabías que eres el mejor novio del mundo?

—Solo contigo Zanahorias, solo contigo.

Una vez que llegan a la habitación el vulpino se encarga de bajar a su pareja y entregarle su maleta, para enseguida ambos comenzar a cambiarse por una ropa más ligera y ¿Qué mejor ropa para la tarde que el pijama? Nick solo se pone unos shorts y una playera color azul, Judy por su parte se pone también unos shorts, solo que estos no le cubren ni la mitad de sus torneados muslos y una blusa ligera sin mangas. Esa visión no hace más que atraer la mirada de Nick quien la observa con una penetrante y significativa mirada.

— ¿Te he dicho que te vez más espectacular que cualquier modelo? —fue lo que le dijo por su interrogante mirada-.

— ¿Pero qué dices zorro? Yo no soy nada bonita

—Déjame decirte que te equivocas, eres hermosa ¿Tan difícil es de creer?

—Tú solo lo dices por lo que sientes por mí

—Eso no es cierto, sí, admito que lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte que me haría pasar por alto cualquier defecto tuyo que pudieras tener.

—Nick, por favor, hay miles, no solo hembras, de conejas mucho más bonitas que yo, que se visten y actúan de forma más femenina—le dice mientras desviaba su mirada-.

—Hey, no digas eso—le dice al tiempo que se acerca a ella y se pone de rodillas para estar a su altura—Sí, hay miles de conejas, pero tú resaltas entre todas, eres relajada, no te preocupas por el que dirán o tu apariencia, además de que no tienes que hacerlo, realmente ¿Te has visto en un espejo?, puede que según tú te hayas descuidado por seguir tu sueño, pero no lo hiciste, todo el ejercicio que hiciste te favoreció de sobre manera, tienes un cuerpo de infarto que pondría de rodillas a cualquier macho y haría arder en envidia a cualquier hembra—le dice en el tono más sincero que tiene pues es la verdad-.

—Tú realmente puedes hacerme sentir como una princesa o algo así—le dice una ruborizada y alagada coneja-.

—Siempre me tendrás mi reina—sonríe el zorro-.

Poco después la pareja se traslada a la sala para poder retozar un rato en uno de los enormes sillones que Nick tiene en su departamento, ambos no se separan y comparten esa cercanía que ya les hacía falta, Judy no tarda en refugiarse cerca del cuerpo del vulpino en busca de calor y seguridad, y Nick claro que la recibe con los brazos abiertos mientras con sus garras recorre todo el pelaje al descubierto de su coneja.

—Bueno…ahora que este será tu hogar de forma permanente—Nick no puede evitar sonreír al decir esas palabras—Puedes despejar tus dudas de lo que sería nuestra… ¿primera madriguera?

Ante semejante pregunta Judy suelta una pequeña carcajada—Nick ¿Qué cosas dices?

—Es cierto, los zorros también vivimos en madrigueras y también las escarbamos en la tierra, nuestras especies no son tan dispares como crees.

Ante la confiada respuesta Judy solo ríe otro poco—Está bien…si hay unas cosas que quisiera saber.

—Adelante, ahora mi casa es tuya.

—Este departamento tiene tres habitaciones ¿No? —Nick asiente—La principal.

—Donde nos quedamos nosotros—Concede Nick-.

—Y las otras dos ¿Para qué son?

—Fácil, una se la ofrecí a Finnick, la cual el "amablemente" rechazo, aunque no por eso no le dio uso.

—Entonces ¿Sí la usa?

—Algo así, la usa como depósito, ahí guarda algunas cosas—Judy le lanza una mirada muy precisa—No es nada ilegal me asegure de eso—la calma-.

—Y la otra…

—Esa la uso yo como depósito personal.

—Y ¿Qué cosas guardan?

—Con el paso de los años Finnick y yo estuvimos acumulando cosas, si quieres puedo mostrarte lo mío.

Judy lo piensa unos segundos antes de asentir, el vulpino solo sonríe y la guía hacia las habitaciones continúas a la suya.

—Bien aquí esta esto es lo que hay detrás de la puerta número uno—le anuncio con humor al tiempo que habría una de las puertas que tuvo la curiosidad por abrir desde que llego a vivir en un principio, pero por derecho a la privacidad nunca lo hizo-.

La imagen que se le presento la dejo algo desubicada, eran cajas, varias cajas, otros eran objetos tapados con sabanas o envueltos en plásticos. Algunos grandes otros de tamaño medio.

—No bromeaban con muchas cosas.

—De Hecho esto no es todo es solo una parte y lo más "valioso"

—Y lo demás ¿Dónde está?

—Como de seguro te habrás dado cuenta antes yo no tenía una casa como tal o Finnick para el caso, así que entre los dos decidimos rentar una bodega para almacenar todo esto para cuando nos fuera útil, y realmente funciono—le dijo al tiempo que iba a una de las cosa tapadas con sabanas quitándola del camino revelando un sofá-.

—Oye ese hace juego con…

—El de la sala, es un juego de tres, solo que antes dije para que ponerlos todos si solo estoy yo aquí, así que los otros dos los deje aquí.

—Estas diciendo que el juego de sala de sala es tuyo.

—También la cama donde dormimos, la pantalla, el equipo de sonido, algunas mesas o estantes, los juegos de ollas y sartenes junto con el microondas, cafetera.

—Nick ¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto?

—Fácil, algunas cosas me llegaron como pago, otras la cambie o use el trueque, otras me las regalaron, otros fueron pago de favores y algunas las compre en pequeñas ventas o mercados de pulgas—le explico, realmente todo lo había obtenido de forma "legitima" algunas cosas tal vez no así los animales que se las dieron pero él no hiso nada—Como esta cosa, me llamo la atención en una venta de garaje—le dijo mientras señalaba un curioso masetero—Y la compre muy barata por eso, luego vi que realmente tiene un pésimo gusto así que trate de desarme de ella, sin embargo me fije en que era antigua y me dije no pierdo nada en ver qué es esto y resulta que vale unos 3000 dólares, la conservo en caso de emergencia, aunque insisto, es horrible como decoración.

Judy estaba impresionada, Nick tenía bastantes cosas ahí adentro como para decorar el departamento de forma decente, no solo para que este en su estado actual de aparente abandono personal o desligado de su ocupante, además parecía que Nick tenía "dinero" de reserva.

—Algunas como pagos o ¿trueques?

—Como veras mi preciosa zanahorias hace algunos años hubo una fuerte crisis económica, el efectivo estaba escaso en todos lados incluso en mis antiguos negocios, así que era más fácil intercambiar cosas, no se movía nada de dinero pero uno obtenía lo que necesitaba si era lo suficientemente listo, y así fue que me empecé a hacer de tantas cosas en ese tiempo inútiles para mí en el aspecto personal.

— ¿Inútiles Nick? —le pregunto incrédula por ese comentario—Pero si tienes todo lo necesario…

—Zanahorias en ese tiempo no lo veía como algo que fuera útil en algún sentido ¿No recuerdas en donde vivía?

En ese momento los ojos de Judy se abren como platos por esa pregunto mientras en su pequeña boca forma una "o"

—Debajo de un puente linda y no porque no tuviera dinero o facilidad para por lo menos rentar un cuarto o vivir junto a Finnick, sino porque no quería un lugar en donde hundirme en mi miseria de esos tiempos, no quería un simple alojamiento donde cumplir con mis necesidades básicas y ya, como este sitio era en un principio.

—Pero este lugar es tu hogar…

—No Pelusa, no lo era, yo deje de tener un hogar hace más de 20 años, sin embargo mi vida ha dado tantos giros drásticos en los últimos tiempos—se arrodilla para quedar a su altura—Que este lugar empezó a sentirse como un verdadero hogar, en un lugar donde ansió volver, donde me siento seguro y donde me siento en paz. Siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo.

—Nick…—Judy estaba realmente movida por ese comentario, ella lo comprendía mejor de lo que creía pues ella nunca se había sentido en su hogar desde que llego a Zootopia, no hasta que empezó a vivir y convivir con cierto zorro rojo—Mi hogar está contigo también—le dice antes de abrazarlo-.

—Me estoy volviendo un cursi ¿Qué me haces zanahorias? —Le pregunta al mismo tiempo que corresponde al abrazo-.

—Yo nada…siempre has sido un zorro con un corazón de oro, solo que el mundo lo sepulto debajo de mucho carbón

—Por lo menos alguien se interesó en buscar en lugar de solo desechar a la primera oportunidad. Si quieres podemos usar las cosas que estén aquí, hay más muebles y cosas que nos pueden ser útiles, como encimeras o mesas.

Rompiendo el abrazo— ¿Puedo ver que más tienes por aquí?

—Claro, este ya es tú hogar también y lo que es mío es tuyo—concedió mientras sonreía-.

Judy solo siguió viendo debajo de algunas mantas o atraves del plástico, se encontró con varias cosas que podrían usar, realmente Nick tenía ahí todo lo necesario para tener incluso una casa en toda regla, con todo eso el departamento podría dejar de verse tan vacío y frio, adquiriría un toque cálido y hogareño, pero tendrían tiempo, mucho tiempo para hacerlo, hasta que algo llamo su atención y como es natural fue a verlo.

Nick vio hacia donde se dirigía y hacia que—Zanahorias yo creo que eso no…—Pero su esfuerzo fue en vano pues Judy quito la manta que lo ocultaba haciendo que Nick se tapara la cara con la pata-.

—Nick…

—Es una historia muy curiosa zanahorias

—Nick…

—Fue un pago ¿Si?

—Me imagino que sabes lo que esto vale ¿Verdad?

El vulpino casi suelta una broma sobre su valor monetario pero la cara de Judy le decía que fuera sincero—Unos diez años en la cárcel.

El objeto en cuestión era un bien construido alambique para la destilería. Si bien sabía que era un delito hacer eso tenía para defenderse que esa cosa no había sido usada hace años, lo malo era que los últimos que lo usaron fueron Finnick y él.

—Nick…

—No lo hemos usado en años, éramos jóvenes y muy estúpidos.

—Y ¿Por qué lo tienes aquí?

—Necesitaba el espacio, pero juro que me voy a deshacer de él enserio—Se lo dijo y hablaba en serio.

—Está bien te creo, igual no voy a hacer nada…hay alguna otra cosa importante que deba ver.

Nick lo pensó unos momentos antes de decidirse, jamás pensó en mostrarle eso a alguien más pero Judy no era cualquiera.

—De hecho sí…ven, está en la habitación.

Nick se levanta y toma a Judy de la pata para guiarla, entran a la habitación y Nick la lleva al armario y se detiene frente a este.

—Bueno para empezar cuando viniste aquí la primera vez te mostraste renuente a guardar tu ropa aquí, pero ahora que vas a vivir conmigo de forma permanente como mi pareja me parece lo más correcto que hagas de este espacio tuyo también.

Sonrojada levemente—Gracias Nick-.

—Bien, ahora lo que quería mostrarte.

Abre el armario, el cual Judy nunca se animó a abrir revelando aparte de las camisas de Nick colgadas y otras cosas, había algo ahí un tanto peculiar, sobre todo para un macho. Cajas, varias cajas de zapatos, si bien lo raro es que un animal los use, las que más las usan son las hembras, como los tacones y que Nick tenga eso ahí ciertamente no lo entiende del todo.

—Sí, sé que es raro, pero esta es la razón—Toma una de las cajas y se la da a Judy—Ábrela.

Con cierta duda Judy la toma solo para quedarse hecha piedra por la impresión por lo que había adentro. Eran billetes, de diferentes denominaciones y eran muchos.

—Nunca he creído en los bancos, además evadía impuestos, así que los guardaba de esta manera, aunque lo curioso es que nunca gastaba casi nada, me dedique mucho tiempo a ganar dinero, solo para no gastarlo, ¿Para qué? No tenía nada, solo lo iba acumulando y aquí esta.

Con un pulso un tanto inestable la coneja tomo algunos, había de 100, 20 de un 1 dólar, en esa caja había fácil más de 1000 dólares, tomo otra y era lo mismo, voltea a ver a Nick quien solo se encogió de hombros.

—Solo gastaba en lo básico y solo soy yo, así que ¿Qué tanto podía gastar en mí?

—Y…tienes algún plan para esto ahora.

—De hecho no, pero tal vez tú puedas ayudarme, fuiste tú quien me regreso parte de la vida, es justo que te toque decidir también.

Cerrando las cajas y colocándolas de nuevo en su sitio, realmente ahora si tenía mucho en la cabeza, jamás se imaginó que Nick tuviera algo de esto.

—Entonces seremos tú y yo los que decidamos sobre esto.

—Yo no hare un movimiento sin tu opinión como mínimo en el asunto.

—Entonces ya veremos qué hacer con esto en el futuro…Y gracias Nick

—Y las gracias ¿Por qué? —le pregunta confundido-.

—Por confiar en mi así, por lo que veo soy la primera que ve esto ¿No es cierto?

—Muy astuta zanahorias…Si es cierto. Tú me diste a mi toda tu confianza, es obvio que yo haré lo mismo.

Se acerca a su zorro y lo abraza—Te amo Nick

—Y yo te amo a ti pelusa

Después de pasar un rato decidieron que lo mejor sería descansar un poco antes de cenar, mientras los dos estaban acostados abrazados en el sofá de la casa Nick no puede evitar comentar.

—Mucho en la cabeza ¿Verdad? Linda

—Bueno… ¿Se nota?

—Estas más callada de lo normal.

—Nunca pensé que podrías llegar a tener todo esto.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi vida fue…por lo menos te toco conocer una etapa más tranquila de mi existencia, no como cuando conseguí todo eso.

— ¿Enserio era tan caótico?

—Bastante…Éramos jóvenes y bastante estúpidos muy estúpidos. Pero hay algo más ¿No?

—Sigo teniendo una pregunta pendiente pero no sé qué podría ser esa respuesta.

—Vamos cariño…Eres la primera con quien me sincero así que mejor pregúntame, igual tarde o temprano lo sabrás ya que vas a vivir aquí así que dime.

—Cuando Cocinaba yo…—Estaba algo insegura pero él tenía razón, lo mejor sería saberlo de una vez—Hay una gaveta grande cerrada, y tiene llave…

—Oh…—Nick sabía de cual hablaba, después de todo fue él quien le puso seguro, bueno ella se merecía saber sobre su contenido también—Sí, se dé cual hablas…Creo que lo mejor será que lo veas, además creo que nos vendría bien en la cena, después de todo esta noche hay que celebrar el inicio de nuestra vida juntos…ven…

Los dos se levantan para poder ir a la cocina. Una vez ahí Nick va a una de las alacenas y debajo de ella saca una llave, con la llave en la pata se dirige junto a Judy para poder abrir esa pequeña puerta.

—Eh aquí mis pequeños placeres en la vida

Nick revela una especie de pequeña cava donde había botellas de diversos tipos de licores. Desde vinos, bebidas de apariencia artesanal, Ron, Whiskey, Brandi, Vodka. Junto a cajas planas que no tenía ni idea de que eran.

—No sabía que bebías—bueno eso era algo un poco más fácil de tragar que todo lo demás-.

—Ya no tanto, de hecho varias botellas ni siquiera las he abierto, a lo mucho bebía un poco de vino de vez en cuando antes de dormir si es que era eso y ya.

—Y las cajas

—Son unos cuantos de estos—le dice para revelar unos habanos auténticos—algunos fueron regalos de Mr. Big, era de cuando aún eran ilegales y claro, antes de que me quisiera muerto. Y antes de que lo digas ya no fumo, mantengo mi condición para poder seguir tu paso en la policía, los conservo porque fueron regalos y si llego a fumar el ultimo y solo uno fue hace más de 6 meses.

—Oye yo no iba a decir nada.

—Claro Zanahorias y mi pelaje es verde—le refuta con sarcasmo—Si a veces me regañas por no comer bien, pero no te preocupes ya no soy alguien de vicios.

—Confiare en ti solo porque nunca he olido nicotina en ti o rastro ínfimo de alcohol.

—Así que, ¿Qué dices? ¿Una copa para esta noche?

—Nick el alcohol y yo….No—Ella sabe que fueron contadas las veces que bebió algo con apenas contenido alcohólico-.

—Tranquila, no te digo que nos beberemos una botella de vino entera, solo una o dos copas, créeme lo último que quiero en este mundo es escuchar la voz de Bogo con resaca, estoy seguro que mi cabeza explotaría—le dice en broma para darle valor-.

—Está bien solo si prometes que no haremos locuras.

Sonriendo juguetonamente—Nunca lo necesitamos para hacerlas.

Después de una magnifica y exquisita cena cortesía del vulpino junto a unas buenas copas de vino la pareja decidió que era hora de "dormir", bueno tal vez en un par de horas…

Una mañana comenzaba, todo era tranquilidad y silencio hasta que una estrepitosa alarma se hizo presente destrozando la tranquila atmosfera. Un quejido de fastidio se escuchó desde la enorme cama.

— ¿Tan rápido es de día? —La voz de Nick se quejó mientras se abrazaba más a su coneja quien solo se rio un poco-.

—Si quieres podemos utilizar la noche para dormir más.

—No…No—dijo mientras la soltaba y se giraba para apagar la alarma—Prefiero la cafeína en las mañanas y mi coneja en la noche, puedo vivir así muy bien…

Judy solo se ríe un poco más, ella no se sentía tan cansada a pesar de que le faltaran horas de sueño, ella tenía más energía que Nick naturalmente, en fin después de que Nick le ganara a su pereza los dos se levantaron para tomar una buena y merecida ducha. Cuando terminaron e incluso desayunaron salieron con rumbo al trabajo.

—Oye Nick—llamo la atención de su novio mientras caminaban.

—Si Zanahorias

— ¿Cómo proseguiremos con la mudanza? —le pregunto discretamente-.

—Buena pregunta—El plan original era hacerlo en fases pero ahora que ya tenían un caso que de seguro les consumiría varias horas y mucho tiempo tanto dentro y fuera de la comisaria eso ya no era una opción—Tengo una idea pero necesito tu aprobación.

—Bien escucho.

—Conozco un excelente equipo de fletes, ellos podrían llevar todo el resto de tus cosas con total rapidez y discreción, aparte no hay nada que delate aun que ese departamento es mío, ni una foto, no sabrían nada prácticamente, además no tienes tantas cosas seria rápido y fácil si los localizo podrían hacerlo hoy mismo.

Judy lo sopeso unos momentos, prácticamente ella y Nick ya se llevaron lo más personal e indispensable por lo que prácticamente solo sería más ropa lo que se llevarían y una que otra cosilla nada íntimo.

—Si son de tu confianza y crees que no habrá problemas está bien

—Perfecto, les mandare un mensaje más tarde, pasaran por tu llave y para la noche todo estará en mi sala, luego en una chance que tengamos iremos y cancelaras tu contrato, te devolverán el depósito y listo.

—Eso depende de cómo vaya este caso

—Podremos con él, además recuerda que recibiremos algo de apoyo.

.Llegaron a la estación y como siempre fueron con su colega recepcionista para saludarlo solo que esta vez él les dio un aviso.

—Buenos días chicos, quisiera hablar más con ustedes pero Bogo me pidió que les dijera que en cuanto llegaran fueran a su oficina.

—Eso me lo imagina gracias Ben—Judy agradeció la información y se encamino a la oficina del jefe

—Bueno a empezar con esto…Deséanos suerte amigo—Se despidió Nick-.

Los dos oficiales se dirigen con Bogo y cuando tocan la puerta y reciben el permiso de entrada se dan cuenta de que el agente Bulsara está ahí de nuevo.

—Buenos días oficiales— saludo el lobo para luego hablar por su teléfono—Ya puedes— venir notifica antes de dirigirse a Nick y Judy—en fin solo estoy aquí para informarles que toda la evidencia y expedientes ya están a su disposición, así como para presentarles a una de las mejores agentes—Casi enseguida un delicado golpe en la puerta se escuchó y este personalmente fue a abrir— Les presento a la agente S…

Cuando la puerta se abrió los ojos de Judy y Nick se abrieron de golpe y sintieron emociones muy distintas cada uno.


	23. Equipo

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Bien mis queridos lectores aquí está el nuevo capítulo, solo para aclarar…Recuerden esto es Fanfiction, tome prestados a estos personajes y su actitud la cambie a mi propia perspectiva. Pues yo así me los imagino y me gusta ese detalle, si alguien le molesta pues hágamelo saber, cada quien forma su mundo y universo y este el mio. Sin más los dejo con el capítulo.

—La agente Skyler—el lobo revelo a una atractiva zorra ártica de pelaje tan blanco como la nieve y ojos ámbar, portaba un vestido formal ajustado a una figura de deleite para cualquier macho, era más baja que Nick por lógica-.

Judy en un principio la vio con total sorpresa, pues nunca pensó ver a un zorro como agente federal, pero esta sorpresa rápidamente se transformó en otra cosa cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenía Nick. Por su parte el vulpino no podía quitarse la sorpresa, jamás pensó ver a otro compañero de su especie en un trabajo de tan buena nota. Claro los machos no tienen la vida fácil pero las hembras tampoco, si bien todos tienen el estigma de embusteros, ellas tienen también el de dobles caras aprovechadas que solo usan la seducción para obtener lo que desean aprovechándose de una belleza envidiable para cualquier especie.

La joven vulpina se acerca a ambos oficiales con un paso suave pero coqueto a la vez mientras su cara tenía una tranquila sonrisa.

—Un gusto—saludo con una voz aterciopelada—Soy la agente Cinthia Skyler y tal parece que trabajaremos juntos—Lo último lo dijo con una palpable emoción mientras los veía ambos-.

—Bien ahora que las presentaciones están hechas lo mejor será que inicien con labor, mi otro agente se presentara con ustedes…—Miro a la vulpina en busca de una respuesta-.

—En breve señor-.

—No esperaba menos, pueden retirarse-.

La vulpina asiente mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la salida, Judy solo la sigue un poco cautelosa poco después solo para darse cuenta que Nick no se había movido nada.

—Nick…Vamos

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah…Sí, voy—Reacciono mientras espabilaba y se movía lo más rápido que podía.

Una vez que los mamíferos pequeños salieron de la oficina el canino no pudo evitar hacer una observación final—Sabes Bogo creo que pueden llevarse bien.

Mientras tanto el búfalo solo recuerda otro detalle—Tal vez no desde un principio—concuerda mientras internamente sonríe un poco y en su imaginación ve uno o dos escenarios posibles que pueden surgir gracias a la colaboración de las dos dependencias-.

Por otro lado Nick y Judy seguían a la nívea vulpina, la cual mantenía un paso constante, pero no por ello menos femenino o llamativo, varios oficiales, casi todos machos, no pudieron evitar voltear al ver a la hembra, su forma de caminar, combinado con el movimiento de su cola más el ajustado pero reglamentario vestido formal la ayudaban. Ella sabía el efecto que causaba, pero no le importaba, no le importan las opiniones ajenas, solo hay opiniones contadas que sí le interesan y ella sabe que para esos seres no es molesto sino completamente ligado a ella.

—Primeramente quisiera pedirles disculpas en nombre de todo el Buro—soltó de repente mientras giraba su cara ligeramente para verlos—Nos usaron para facilitar el escape y la huida de animales peligrosos y no pudimos detenerlos a tiempo—Su tono era sincero-.

—No te preocupes, nos engañaron a todos—Judy respondió pues realmente parecía ser una disculpa honesta—Aunque no debes disculparte por ello—ella uso un tono más ligero y nada formal necesitaba aligerar el ambiente y distraerse de ciertas cosas que maquilaba su cabeza-.

—Además tu jefe ya se disculpó ayer—Esta vez fue Nick el que hablo por primera vez pues él también había estado mirándola como los demás-.

Viendo que ambos no buscaban una conversación "Formal" no pudo evitar sonreír odiaba actuar en contra de su naturaleza-.

—Técnicamente él no es mí jefe, solo estábamos en esta zona por una labores administrativas, aunque él es el agente a cargo y como tal estamos a sus órdenes, por cierto—se detuvo en seco y giro por completo revelando que su cara cambio a una más entusiasmada y feliz, nada comparada con las caras relajadas y calmadas de Nick, sino una completamente feliz y extrovertida—Llámenme Cinthia o Skye odio los formalismos—se agacho un poco para estar a la altura de la coneja— ¿Puedo llamarte Judy? —Le pregunto esperanzada-.

—C-C-C-Claro—le dijo algo sacada de balance, normalmente era ella la que pedía que se saltaran las formalidades-.

— ¡Genial! —No puede evitar darle un pequeño abrazo—Siempre me agradaron mucho los conejos ¿Sabes? —Se separa de Judy y ve a al zorro rojo—Y tú eres…—le piensa unos segundos—Nicholas ¿Verdad?

—SIP…Pero dime Nick—le tiende la pata mientras sonríe un poco-.

—Con todo Gusto Nick.

—Entonces ¿Dónde trabajaremos?

—Oh, esa es la mejor parte, síganme—les comenta mientras se pone a la par de Judy y comenzar a caminar—Ustedes son una pareja excepcional, me di cuenta cuando vi sus fotos en periódicos y demás informes, con eso a su favor se convirtieron en elementos muy apreciados por aquí y pedí ser yo quien les revelara esto. Dadas sus excelentes cualidades y desempeño se les dará su propia oficina para que puedan trabajar con total calma y silencio.

— ¿Una oficina para nosotros? —Pregunto Nick atónito-.

— ¡Increíble! —Judy estaba feliz, Garraza le había comentado eso una vez, pero ella veía casi nula esa posibilidad pues nunca considero que ambos fueran tan buenos o algo parecido, pero ahora podía ver claramente el fruto de los esfuerzos de ella y Nick-.

—Me alegra que les guste, vamos esta al final de este pasillo—Hizo un ademan con la pata para continuar-.

—Por cierto—Nick intervino—Comentaron que ustedes se cruzaron con ellos.

—Una fracción, dos para ser exactos, aunque claro no nos dejaron ni la mitad de mal a mi compañero y a mí que a ustedes.

—Tú compañero ¿Está bien Por cierto?

Soltando un suspiro—Claro que está bien.

—Nos comentaron que el sí requirió hospitalización—Comento el vulpino-.

—De hecho, lo llevaron inconsciente al hospital.

—Y con quien te mandaron ahora ¿Lo conoces bien? O solo es un reemplazo en lo que tu compañero sale de ahí.

Riendo un poco incomoda—Bueno…refiriéndose a eso…hay algo curioso sobre eso—les comenta mientras se detiene frente a una puerta, siendo esta la oficina—Esta es su oficina y este…—comenta abriendo la puerta-.

—Mira, debe haber una, al menos una toma decente de sus rostros, y en cuanto tenga su imagen no me importa cómo, pero los encontrare aunque tenga que buscarlos debajo de las piedras—le dijo en un tono firme pero bastante irritado-.

A quien le pertenecía esa voz era una liebre macho de pelaje gris, franjas negras en los extremos de las orejas y mejillas, vestía un traje negro, era más alto que Judy, y su rostro era de aspecto severo pero calmo.

En cuanto se dio cuenta que era objeto de atención de más animales simplemente se aclara la garganta—Luego te llamo—y con eso simplemente cuelga y guarda su teléfono.

—Judy, Nick, él es mi compañero el agente…

—Savage, Jack Savage—Interrumpe la liebre a la vulpina mientras se acerca a los policías—Usted debe ser Nicholas Wilde—le tiende la pata al zorro, quien contesta ese saludo no sabiendo el cómo reaccionar, cuando suelta la pata del zorro se dirige hacia la coneja—Y usted debe ser la bellísima Judy Hopps—Toma la pata de Judy la besa con total galantería—Un placer conocerla-.

El zorro en cuanto ve no hace más que abrir en exceso los ojos, solo unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño, ese gesto no solo fue de cortesía, además el sonrojo de Judy no ayuda en nada en calmarlo, no importa quien sea "ese" pero Judy es su amiga, SU Novia y SU Coneja, no se le arroja por unas razones, claro no es el primero que se le acerca, no tiene ni idea de que intenciones tiene el tipo en apenas 15 segundos de hablar con él, pero es claro, ya no le agrada tanto como hace 5 segundos.

—Veo que ya nos conoces—le dice algo nerviosa, ningún conejo o algún miembro de su especie se le había acercado tan rápido, pues la mayoría eran cautelosos o tímidos, pero él no, se ve decido en cualquier acción que realiza-.

—Me gusta saber con quién voy a trabajar—le dice mientras suelta su pata pero manteniéndose frente a ella-.

Aclarándose la garganta el zorro macho llamo su atención— ¿No deberías estar en el hospital? —Sabía que debía cuidar su tono y modo de dirigirse a él para o dar ideas de nada, aunque le estaba costando-.

—No es necesario, solo fue un… ¡AUCH! —Exclamo mientras se tocaba tras la nuca-.

—Lo lamento tenías esto aún pegado—le dijo la vulpina con ojos entrecerrados mientras en su pata tenía un poco de cinta quirúrgica que había arrancado sin miramientos del cuello del macho llevándose varios pelos de por medio-.

—Supongo que Gracias Skye—le dice mientras se aleja de Judy—Como decía solo fue un golpe, nada a considerar, estoy bien.

—Entonces supongo que trabajaremos juntos en esto—comenta Nick con una pequeña sonrisa al menos el karma es rápido-.

—Hasta donde nos sea posible, Bulsara nos indicó que si esto estaba fuera de la jurisdicción local nosotros nos trasladaremos para seguirles el rastro y hacer lo posible para moverlos de regreso aquí, una vez que logremos su captura—comento la liebre-.

—Estabas en una llamada hace un momento, ¿Tiene algo que ver? —Pregunto Judy, lo mejor era empezar a trabajar ya-.

—En efecto, una de las ventajas de esta ciudad es que hay muchas cámaras, quiero una foto de los dos o por lo menos de uno.

— ¿Qué eran? —Nick prefirió trabajar y mantenerse ocupado-.

—Un puma y lince—Esta vez fue la vulpina quien contesto-.

—Viendo el cómo son ellos me sorprende que no trataran de matarlos.

—El tiempo, eso fue lo que nos ayudó, todo debía salir en sincronía, además los oficiales del departamento de evidencia pudieron ser un problema si se hubieran metido, tenían que neutralizarnos rápido—la liebre le contesto con frio calculo-.

—Y ¿Por qué se dieron cuenta que debían neutralizarlos?

—Nosotros fuimos a verificar los papeles y de hecho casi pasaban como auténticos así como autorizados, yo los revisaba.

—Pero como ya habíamos avisado se pusieron a buscar en la oficina, a mí me llego la notificación—Explico Cinthia—Pero en cuanto intente tomar mi arma solo sentí el dardo en mi pata, luego solo pude intentar avisarle a Jack-.

—En cuanto escuche su grito y voltee a ver todo se puso negro. Son buenos…tienen buen entrenamiento—admitió muy a su pesar-.

—Entonces debemos ponernos a trabajar para que ya no se repita—Una decidida coneja hablo-.

—La evidencia y los expedientes los traerán en un rato, los solicite desde temprano y ya deben de estar en camino—la liebre le dijo con tono natural-.

—Vaya…Alguien ya tenía planes—comenta el zorro con ironía-.

—Estos tipos me son intrigantes…Quiero saber, Quiénes son, Que quieren, que planean.

—Podemos empezar con lo básico—Comento la vulpina-.

—Fácil—le contesto Nick—Grupo de depredadores, de tamaño considerable, siendo su miembro más pequeño un lobo o el lince, con equipo de categoría militar o eso pude ver.

—Sin ningún tipo de consideración o remordimiento, no dudan en utilizar cualquier método para lograr su objetivo.

—Aun si de por medio esta una vida, sea macho o hembra, no les importa…De seguro antes fueron militares—Jack lo sabía muy bien-.

Continuaron atando cabos por varios minutos, sin embargo todo era circunstancial, por más lógica que tuviera todo era solo eran ambigüedades que podrían saber cada uno solo con pensarlo un poco.

—Ciento que esto no nos lleva a ningún lado—expreso la vulpina-.

—La paciencia es una virtud Skye—le dijo su compañero-.

Y como invocado por el destino alguien toco la puerta, al ser Nick el más cercano a la puerta fue a atender, encontrándose con quien había traído las evidencias y los informes. Después de que Nick firmara de recibido y dejaran todas la cosas, cada uno tomo una carpeta.

—Esta es la ficha de arresto—Comento Nick-.

Judy casi enseguida—Esta es la otra-.

—Su confesión declarándose culpables de todos los cargos, más la de obstrucción de la justicia al no cooperar para localizar a sus compañeros—Comento Cinthia-.

—Este es el informe sobre las armas.

Pasaron un rato leyendo hasta que se dieron cuenta…

—No hay nada sobre su identidad—Judy no entendía-.

—Solo está su nombre…Nada de antecedentes, lugar de nacimiento…Nada

—Sus firmas en estos papeles no me convencen…Como hechas en molde, Jack ¿Algo productivo de la evidencia física? —Todos voltearon a ver a la liebre-.

Este solo leía el documento varias veces sin prestar atención con una mirada indescifrable.

— ¿Jack?

—Nada…

—Tantas hojas y ¿nada? —Cuestiono Nick-.

—Todo este montón de hojas solo te da a entender eso…Ni una marca…Número de serie…toda arma tiene un número, pero estas no…

—Lo más probable es que los hayan borrado—le dijo el vulpino como lo más natural-.

—No Wilde…No hay marcas…Fueron hechas sin número de serie o fabricante.

— ¿Qué? —Nick inmediatamente va hacía él y lee el informe comprobando que era cierto— ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?

La información en lugar de aclarar sus dudas solo las acrecentó, estuvieron mucho tiempo revisando y leyendo, cada prueba solo los llevaba a un callejón sin salida o a más preguntas, pero eso no detuvo la interacción del grupo, Cinthia no dejaba de hacer uso de una aparente buena actitud de socialización o por lo menos intentándolo en un ambiente que se había comenzado a poner tenso, gracias a que cierto zorro estaba comenzando a sentir algo muy incómodo porque cierta liebre se acercaba de manera muy confiada a su coneja, Jack en ocasiones se acercaba por la espalda a Judy y la sujetaba de los hombros mientras le señalaba algo en los reportes o fotografías o en ocasiones lo captaba volteándola a ver por periodos de tiempo algo largos, Nick trataba de calmarse y no perder la cabeza no había razones para sentirse ¿O no? Todo estaba bien y no tenía por qué sentirse así ¿Cierto? Además la actitud de Judy era algo rara por sus acciones, pero igualmente no había nada de qué preocuparse ¿Cierto?, hasta que Nick sintió que le llego un mensaje, saco su celular y vio de quien se trataba, sonrió un poco al ver que era su coneja, el mensaje decía:

"¿Ya mandaste el mensaje zorro?"

Esa pregunta fue suficiente para calmarlo pues ahora ella vive con él y es momento de terminar ese proceso.

"Apenas pelusa, necesito que estén libres"

Nick mando el mensaje y procedió a mandar el otro para sus conocidos. 25 minutos pasaron después hasta un nuevo mensaje llego al móvil de Nick. Este solo sonrió y procedió a mandarle uno a Judy.

"Tus llaves Zanahorias"

Nick se levantó y se dirigió a donde ella estaba sentada.

—Algo útil oficial Hopps—Se acercó a ella por la espalda-.

—No, nada aun-.

De manera sutil e imperceptible ella le entrego su juego de llaves el vulpino las recibió y se excusó para salir unos minutos ya en la calle.

—Bien, es la mudanza de una buena amiga así que por favor háganlo con cuidado.

—No te preocupes Wilde—un carnero recibe las llaves—A ¿Dónde llevamos esto?

—Aquí esta apuntada la dirección, solo dejen las cosas en la sala y ya, y regrésenme las llaves cuando terminen.

—Bien Wilde empezaremos, si son tan pocas cosas terminaremos rápido.

Nick asintió, fue una fortuna que ellos pudieran empacar todo.

Regreso al trabajo tan rápido como pudo para continuar, si seguía sin confiar en la liebre, por alguna razón volteaba a ver a su coneja unos cuantos segundos para después seguir leyendo, solo que la veía como si evaluara algo, la veía fría y metódicamente necesitaba saber que pensaba y si lo quería hacer necesitaría intentar hablar con él y ver que podía planear con su zanahorias. Sin embargo el tiempo no dejaba de avanzar y llego el tiempo en que tenían que comer.

—Creo que lo mejor será detener esto unos minutos—Judy comento mientras dejaba la carpeta llena de imágenes—Voy por algo de comer, Nick—Llamo a su novio pero este no despego los ojos de la carpeta—Nick

— ¿Eh?

—Voy por algo de comer ¿Quieres algo?

—Este…Si…pero si quieres voy yo—se ofreció-.

—No te preocupes Nick

—Enserio, no sería molestia.

—Insisto Nick, yo voy…No me tardo—sin más cerro la carpeta y salió-.

—Saben…creo que seguiré su ejemplo…Jack

—No tengo hambre—le contesto sin verla-.

La hembra solo entrecerró los ojos y lo mira de mala manera, el macho al sentir la mirada solo alzo un poco la vista para ver la mirada asesina de ella, suspiro un poco antes de contestar-.

—Lo que sea siempre y cuando no sea muy condimentado-.

Ella solo asiente con una sonrisa dulce antes de salir también.

Los machos solo se quedaron en silencio cada uno concentrado en sus asuntos, hasta que Nick rompió el silencio.

—Esto está bastante enredado

—Enredado es poco.

—Comentaron que eran de los mejores… ¿Qué tipo de crímenes?

—Investigación criminal, un poco de todo, por todo el país—le explica interesándose un poco en la plática del zorro-.

—Y ¿Cómo te ha parecido Zootopia?

—No es la primera vez que vengo, sin embargo si he encontrado gratas sorpresas.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —Necesitaba esa respuesta-.

—Tú amiga, Tú, la inclusión en ramos públicos.

—Bueno Ella me ayudo a entrar aquí

—Por lo que he escuchado eso muy bueno, me han dicho que son los mejores.

—Lo somos…La mejor pareja del ZPD, aunque lo admito…ella es mejor.

—Si es tan buena como bella te creo.

Ese comentario no le agradó mucho al zorro—Creo que puede ser una buena medida de comparación. Aunque no estoy del todo seguro.

— ¿Estas bromeando? Llamaría la atención de cualquier conejo

—Y ¿Liebres?

—Lo más probable…Aunque a mí me recuerda a alguien.

— ¿Alguien que te espera en casa? —Nick deseaba un si como respuesta-.

—No…lo único que me espera en casa es paz y tranquilidad, en ciertos aspectos me recuerda a alguien….Alguien más.

—Ya veo—Se le ocurrió mejor cambiar de tema—Tu compañera sí que es bastante…Enérgica

— ¿Cinthia? Yo diría más que nada híper-activa, se emociona con facilidad pero es una excelente agente.

—Aunque me parece curioso que trabajen juntos.

—Y ¿Por qué curioso? —Ese comentario llamo su atención-.

—Tú no te vez como alguien que trabaje en equipo.

—Oh…Bueno, puedo darte la razón en ese aspecto, mucho tiempo trabaje solo o algo así, mi anterior compañero de trabajo solo era eso, nunca nos conocimos más allá del aspecto laboral, sin embargo Cinthia logro agradarme y somos buenos amigos.

—Se nota, además ese bombón podría hacerse amiga de cualquier mamífero del planeta…es de sangre bastante ligera.

—No tienes idea—Murmuro en tono algo raro-.

— ¿Perdón?

—Que es posible, ella es muy sociable…

Mientras tanto afuera. Judy iba caminando a paso tranquilo pensando que podría ser una buena comida, hasta que escucho como alguien se acercaba a ella de manera rápida, pero antes de que se diera vuelta y ver quien era, su respuesta se puso a su lado.

—Hola ¿Puedo acompañarte? —le pregunto una vulpina ártica-.

—Claro…

—Gracias, me vendría bien algo de ayuda aún no sé muy bien a donde ir en la ciudad.

— ¿Nunca habías venido?

—No…Jack es el que se sabe mover más aquí que yo.

—Entonces no te preocupes, conozco una buena cafetería donde la comida es excelente.

—Eso me gusta porque me estoy muriendo de hambre—le dice divertida—Por cierto…creo que le agradaste a Jack.

Judy casi se para en seco, más logro sobreponerse a la sorpresa, aunque no pudo evitar que se notara que ese comentario la afecto un poco—Este…

—Y déjame decirte que eso no es nada fácil…Esa liebre es una roca, sino le caes bien a la primera nunca pasaran más allá de un buenos días y punto. Así que por lo menos estas en su zona de me caes bien.

—Eso es lo raro…

—No entra en el prototipo de su especie ¿Cierto?

—Pues no….en nada

—Eso lo sé, tal vez es por su lugar de nacimiento…

— ¿Detroit? —Pregunto Nick-.

—Un lindo lugar para crecer ¿Verdad? Me sirvió mucho para curtir mi carácter, de ahí fue entrar en el gobierno y el resto es historia—le dice a Nick—Tú eres local ¿Cierto?

—Sí, pero siempre en movimiento.

—Más no tu amiga—hace la observación—Es lógico que ella no es de la ciudad. Todo un caso, todo lo que ella ha logrado, bueno, más bien los dos, ser caras públicas de la comisaria y ser símbolos de igualdad, Los conejos no son de los que salen de los dogmas _"es una chica muy peculiar"_ Pero bueno, sí pudo llegar hasta aquí a tan corta edad, tal vez a ella no pase lo mismo…

En otro lado el par de hembras ya tenían la comida entre sus patas, Judy opto por una ensalada completa con aderezo y para Nick unos ravioles con un poco de espagueti. Cinthia llevaba para ella una orden de tofu frito en salsa con fideos de acompañamientos y para Jack coliflor lampreada con arroz blanco como guarnición.

—Judy…

— ¿Sí? —la coneja ya estaba de buen humor la actitud de Cinthia era bastante jovial y extrovertida-.

— ¿Qué edad tiene Nick? —Con esa simple pregunta todo el buen humor que Judy tenía se desvaneció-.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Trate de calcular su edad pero…Ese pelaje rojizo lo hace complicado, además tiene la mirada de un chico pero la actitud de alguien con mucha experiencia, soy buena pero no tanto.

—Pasados los treinta—le respondió en un murmullo sin verla, no le agradaba nada a donde iba eso-.

—Mmm mayor que yo por poco, respóndeme sinceramente ¿Crees que es lindo?

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Qué si crees que es lindo?

—N-N-No me considero adecuada para responder eso—le dijo nerviosa-.

—Vamos no hables como una de esos animales, puedes decir que otro animal es lindo aunque no sea de tu especie.

—Sí, si es lindo—admitió por lo bajo-.

—Lo sabía, es un buen espécimen…

— ¿Qué tan rápido planeas invitarlo a salir? —Soltó la presa en un tono que casi sale despectivo, ella nunca le había hablado así a alguien pero no quería que cualquiera se acercara a Nick, él es Su Novio y su pareja, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su error ya era tarde, la pregunta había salido y no había opción-.

Pero lejos de mostrarse ofendida o algo solo se rio suavemente—Oh dios claro que no, si me parece apuesto y que sea mayor que yo le suma puntos, pero no, él está fuera de mi lista de opciones, como muchos otros machos…

Judy al escuchar eso sintió un infinito alivio, pues aunque Nick ya le haya demostrado que la amaba con todo el corazón, una parte de ella seguía con temor de que pudiera dejarla por cualquier vulpina, ¿Qué mejor que estar con alguien de su especie? Ese miedo seguía latente en alguna parte de su cabeza y se negaba a dejarla, bien alguna podría ir y seducir a Nick, que no hubiera una amenaza inmediata la calmaba.

—Y ¿Qué lo pone fuera de tu lista? Hasta donde yo sé es un buen partido.

—Cosas de zorros—le dijo con tono enigmático.

Si bien a Judy esa respuesta no le satisfacía del todo podía estar más tranquila con ella, aunque no le quitaría los ojos de encima por si acaso, pero mínimo se esforzaría en ser su amiga. No así parecía ser para cierto zorro rojo, ya que ese dicho agente le resulto bastante difícil de leer y no pudo recabar mucho sobre él, más lo que le hizo ver fue suficiente para que su cabeza no dejara de hacerle ver más la evidente y dolorosa verdad.

En fin ese día lo utilizaron para introducirse a la investigación, ver y conocer los detalles generales para así tener un punto de partida para el futuro. Los agentes tanto Savage y Skye les explicaron a Nick y Judy que los más probable ellos tengan que salir de la ciudad en cuanto tengan indicios de ellos fuera del estado, pero que dejaran material para que ellos puedan seguir trabajando y ver si pueden reactivar la investigación en la ciudad. Al final de la jornada el grupo se disolvió, Jack y Cinthia fueron al hotel donde se quedarían.

En el vehículo de Cinthia y Jack, la vulpina era quien conducía.

—Estás molesta—observo la liebre-.

—Oh… ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso? —le dijo con un tono algo sarcástico-.

—Y es conmigo con quien está molesta—aclara-.

—Agente Savage su intelecto me deja perpleja—rodo los ojos-.

—Se puede saber que hice para que te pusieras así—él hacía muchas cosas durante sus misiones pero casi ninguna la molestaba hasta el punto de que no quisiera dirigirle la palabra—Sí…—en cuanto se movió sintió una ligera molestia en el cuello, era el lugar en el que ella le arranco la cinta que traía y estaba seguro que además de varios pelos pudo llevarse algo de piel, fue en ese momento que reacciono y miro a Cinthia de nuevo con una ceja alzada, fue desde ese momento de que a veces ni lo veía.

Dándose de la mirada de la liebre— ¿Qué?

—Fue por eso

—Si se pudiera explicar agente Savage.

—El cómo me presente con la oficial Hopps—le aclara haciendo que Cinthia se sorprenda-.

Antes de que Jack pudiera decir otra cosa ella frena de manera abrupta, era una suerte que él siempre usara el cinturón, ella bajo del auto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su alojamiento en la ciudad. El macho solo se quedó en el auto pensando, ahora sabía cuál era el problema, la cuestión era ¿Cómo solucionarlo? Con un suspiro bajo del auto debería pensar en algo y para su fortuna algo se le ocurrió.

Cinthia estaba en su habitación mientras miraba por la ventana con la mente en otro lado. Si tal vez hoy había o pudiera haber conseguido una nueva amiga que fuera un conejo pero tal vez no fue lo único que consiguió. Esos pensamientos estaban a punto de convertirse en algo que ella no deseaba hasta que alguien toco la puerta de su habitación, dada la hora de la noche solo había alguien que pudiera ser y no estaba segura de abrir, otro toque se escuchó dada la falta de respuesta, no eran toques desesperados sino hechos con paciencia, sabía que él se quedaría ahí toda lo noche si fuera necesario, por lo tanto mejor se decidió a abrir. Y efectivamente ahí estaba, un poco más bajo que ella pero contrariamente más fuerte, una mirada seria a primera impresión y una actitud indescifrable para muchos, su compañero y mejor amigo estaba de pie ahí, en sus patas sostenía una caja y encima de estas dos vasos térmicos.

—Creí que podrías tener algo de hambre, pero igual sino me quieres aquí…Yo podría irme… o si quieres yo…podría dejarte esto y ya…—era obvio que no tenía idea de que decir-.

Esa actitud aquella que mostraba ahora y que solo se mostraba con ella no pudo hacer más que traerle una sonrisa al rostro, muy pocas veces alguien podía verlo nervioso y ella podía ser la única que podía jactarse de decir vi al agente Jack Savage nervioso y como muchas otras veces, sino es que todas o casi la mayoría de la veces, era por ella.

—No…No hay problema…adelante, pasa—se hace a un lado para permitir su acceso-.

Ella se dirige a la cama y se sienta en ella palmeando un espacio a su lado, algo cauteloso aun cierra la puerta y se dirige junto a ella. La vulpina toma las cosa que el lleva en las patas para que él pueda subir más cómodamente a su lado, de un salto él lo hace y se sienta a su lado.

—Yo…Lo siento.

—No Jack yo.

—No enserio, si hice algo que te ofendió debo disculparme y es obvio que mis acciones te resultaron molestas.

—No Jack, no hiciste algo malo…fue un acto de cortesía…

—No sé porque lo hice, fue…costumbre.

—No te preocupes es obvio que ella…

—No, no es eso. No pienses más allá.

—Lo lamento—ella al final se disculpa mientras sus orejas caían.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte.

—Ibas saliendo del hospital y lo primero que hago es arrancarte de manera salvaje una cinta.

Sonriendo un poco divertido—Eso no me molesto, al contrario me ayudo a despertar más.

Ella no puede evitar sonreír, no importa cuántas veces ella le haga cosas desagradables por meras circunstancias tontas, él nunca le reprocha o siquiera le muestra que tanto se molestó por ellos si es que en realidad se molestó pues nunca le hizo siquiera una cara de desagrado o una mirada fea. Él siempre la ha tolerado, ha soportado sus dramas y ella ¿Así le paga?

Sin previo aviso toma la pata del macho—Gracias…Gracias por venir a buscarme, y sobre todo…Gracias por aguantarme Jack.

Sujetando bien la pata de la vulpina y colocando la suya sobre la de ella—Siempre.

Mientras con Judy y Nick que aparentemente habían seguido caminos separados, para así despistar a los agentes, hasta que la coneja se unió de nuevo a su zorro una cuadra después, sin embargo había algo muy raro en la actitud de Nick, cosa que llamo la atención de Judy, desde que regresaron con la comida su zorro estaba algo…extraño, no había mejor palabra para describirlo, antes todo había sido perfecto, podía ver a Nick robarle miradas todas ellas llenas de cariño y amor, pero después de la comida, siguió robándole miradas pero las veces que lo descubrió gracias a un reflejo de la lámpara eran diferentes, eran tristes, otras eran amargas ¿Qué rayos había pasado?, pero lo mejor sería esperar a que llegaran a casa, lo mejor era hacerlo en privado.

—Nick…—Judy llama al vulpino una vez que este ya se había cambiado de ropa y había salido a la sala

—Mmm—Este apenas se dio por aludido-.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —Al fin voltea a verla-.

—No has hablado en todo el tiempo desde que salimos de la comisaria, evitas mirarme y no estas sonriendo—le enlista claramente preocupada por lo que sea que haya puesto a Nick así de nuevo-.

—Sabes, no siempre eres ingenua, pero no importa—algo estaba mal, el tono que uso Nick era aquel que usaba cuando recién descubrió sus tretas y le estaba enlistando todo lo que no haría o la pondrían hacer-.

—Nick ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso hice algo? ¿Te hice algo?

— ¿Tú hacer algo? —Le dice con un deje de burla mesclado con amargura— ¿Hacerme algo a mí? En lo más mínimo coneja-.

¿Coneja? Nick nunca la había llamado así en ese tono, pero además había algo en su mirada, se notaba molestia, pero se veía más que nada dolor en ella.

—Nick por favor dime que pasa…Por favor. Ella apenas y voltea a ver las cajas que estaba en la sala—Es por eso… ¿Te arrepientes de…tenerme aquí? —Sabía que era estúpido preguntar eso si él en específico era quien había pedido el vivir juntos.

— ¡No! No es eso es solo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres saberlo? Es muy simple, no sé porque…No sé porque creí, que por una vez yo podría ser feliz o mejor dicho hacer feliz a alguien, ¡Que podría hacerte feliz! Que podría vivir una maldita ¡Ilusión! —Grita al final furioso-.

— ¡Nick! —Judy no pudo evitar gritarle, el tono que uso al final si consiguió asustarla, no sabía que le había pasado, pero se notaba que le afecto mucho-.

Nick solo trata de controlarse, sacude un poco la cabeza mientras trata de suprimir el nudo que quiere formarse en su garganta y las lágrimas que quieren llegar a sus ojos.

—Perdón, por el grito—se controló lo más que pudo-.

—Nick, no me asusto el grito, sino tu actitud, es obvio que es algo sobre nosotros y eso es lo que me preocupa a aparte de ti. Dime que pasa. Estoy segura que…que tiene solución.

—Judy—Eso era en enserio, que la llamara así por su nombre era que la cosa iba en serio—No tiene solución.

—Nick, todo en la vida tiene solución menos la muerte, más si contamos con el amor que nos tenemos.

(Escuchar la canción de Van Halen Not enoug)

¿El amor? Claro que la ama, pero ¿Eso sería suficiente? La respuesta era dolorosamente clara. No Claro que no. No era suficiente. Sabe que lo dirá será tan doloroso para él como para ella, pero, por amor se hacen locuras, y sacrificios, el ama a Judy con todo su ser, pero por eso debe hacerlo, para que ella pueda tener una vida a futuro normal, para que ella pueda…Pueda… Nick solo la mira parte de su pesar se asoma a través de su mirada—Judy… ¿Qué…?… ¿Qué ves para nosotros a futuro? —Soltó al fin-.

— ¿Qué? —Ella no entiende a dónde quiere llegar con esa pregunta-.

— ¿Qué ves en el mañana? En tres, o cinco años. Por dios ¿A quién engaño? ¿En tanto tiempo? Yo no quisiera esperar tanto, pero por favor dime ¿Qué ves en nuestro futuro? ¿Qué ves? —Era obvio que él buscaba una respuesta sincera-.

—Yo…

—Nada de lo que seguramente puedes imaginar—Soltó con crudeza-.

—Pero ¿De qué hablas Nick? —algo le decía que no debió hacer esa pregunta pues la respuesta le dolería-.

—Simple…La verdad…—le espeta bastante enojado, no con ella, sino con la vida en sí, con él por ser lo que es, por su maldita especie—Mira a ese "agente" él…No ¡No solo él! Los cientos de conejos que hay en la ciudad pueden darte lo que ¡Yo No!

—Nick ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo no…— ¿A caso le quería decir algo? —Nick yo no me he fijado en él. Ni me interesa. O ¿Qué? ¡¿Estas insinuando que quieres terminar conmigo?! —Para este punto sus emociones la estaban traicionando, sus ya amenazaban con derramar lágrimas

—Te estoy diciendo que no te sientas atada conmigo a futuro, puedes buscar a otro…

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?! —Judy ya está muy molesta, dolida, pero sobre todo triste, acaso Nick no la ama, le demostró infinidad de veces que sí, entonces, ¿Por qué decirle eso? La coneja ya estaba al borde del llanto, aunque no iba a quebrarse tan fácil, exigiría una respuesta— ¿Qué podría darme él u otro? Que tú no…

— ¡Él puede darte hijos! —Grito sin más mientras su voz al fin se quebraba. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error ya no supo que hacer, solo vio a Judy una última vez antes de irse lo más rápido posible a las habitación-.

Judy solo se quedó ahí parada, su cerebro no podía procesar lo que acababa de escuchar estaba completamente congelada. ¿Hijos? Eso había dicho, eso había oído. Hijos, eso era…Era… fue ahí cuando reacciono, fue corriendo tras el zorro, pero cuando llego a la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave.

—Nick…Abre la puerta—le suplico al zorro dentro, pero este no lo hizo en el caso de haber escuchado la débil voz de la hembra-.

Entonces Judy recuerda la llave de repuesto que Nick le dijo que estaba en uno de los cajones de la cocina, tan rápido como pudo fue por dicha llave, y cuando logro abrir la puerta. Inmediatamente vio a su zorro, estaba sentado en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda a ella. Debía tener cuidado, las emociones de ambos estaban a flor de piel, un solo paso en falso y todo, todo lo que vivieron en esos días y semanas de relación se iría al caño y lo peor, el futuro se esfumaría.

Con cuidado subió a la cama, Nick ya sabía que ella estaba ahí, lo supo desde que abrió la puerta, más no hizo algo que diera por enterada su presencia, siquiera se movió.

—Nick…—Lo llamo con voz apenas audible, pero la corta distancia entre ambos hizo que el zorro la escuchara-.

—Es lo que deseo—le dijo sin verla—Es lo que deseo contigo…Pero es imposible, Y sé que es lo que quieres…no creas que no me daba cuenta, cada vez que estas con la nieta de Mr. Big, o las fotos que me enseñaste con tus hermanos más pequeños…—El tono que usaba Nick era totalmente neutral, pero se notaba su sentir, su pesar y tristeza—Y ahora lo más reciente, no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta hoy, cada vez que veías a una hembra embarazada en las veces que salíamos, tu mirada…Yo no puedo Judy...Pero hay tantos…Con uno de ellos podrías tener…Tener una vida normal… Una familia…

El silencio se hace presente, Nick solo sentía como se hundía cada vez más en la miseria de nuevo, pero Judy se merecía lo mejor y eso es algo que ella se merecía y él nunca podría brindarle. Hasta que sintió una pata en su hombro, lentamente aquella pata lo fue guiando hasta girarse y lo insto a subir a la cama, una vez sentado vio a Judy, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, él estaba a punto de hablar cuando su rostro fue hecho a un lado por una fuerte bofetada, esa fue una de las primeras y únicas veces que eso le hubiera ocurrido, aun con la mejilla adolorida volteo de nuevo a ver a la coneja, las lágrimas ya habían empezado a salir de sus ojos empapando el pelaje de su rostro, su respiración era agitada y aun no bajaba la pata con que había golpeado a Nick con significativa fuerza.

—Eres el zorro más estúpido del planeta Nicholas…—le dijo con voz apenas funcional— ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso? —Le confronta con claro dolor— ¿Crees que sin ti yo estaré bien? No, claro que no. Mi vida eres tú zorro estúpido, ni se te ocurra decirme que yo estaría mejor lejos de ti y mucho menos con alguien más…

—Pero…

— ¡Escúchame! Sí, No hay nada más que yo desee en el mundo ahora que una familia…Pero no cualquier familia…Los únicos bebes que yo quiero tener son aquellos del macho que amo ¿Me entiendes? Si no son hijos tuyos entonces no quiero…—Sentencia al final— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres?

El zorro solo observa las amatistas que Judy tiene por ojos perdiéndose en ellos una pequeña eternidad, hasta que sin previo aviso toma a la coneja y la jala hacía él besándola sin miramientos, Judy no reacciona, solo queda quieta dejándose llevar por el depredador, hasta que finalmente devuelve la muestra de afecto, con su pata toca el rostro del vulpino y se da cuenta que Nick había empezado a llorar también, con suavidad Nick deshace el beso mira a Judy a los ojos antes de juntar su frente con la de ella.

—No quiero hijos míos, no quiero hijos tuyos…Quiero hijos nuestros. Quiero tener cachorros contigo Judy, Sino son nuestros no los quiero.

—Yo igual Nick…

—Pero sabes que es imposible. Si estás conmigo es imposible que tú…—suspira—Lo entiendes realmente entiendes ¿Verdad?

—Lo sé—admitió mientras más lágrimas sales de sus ojos, sabía lo que decía y le dolía mucho admitirlo no solo por ella sino por todo lo que significaba, sueños, esperanzas, todo aquello alguna vez soñó con un ser sin forma y rostro hasta que por fin conoció al adecuado que no era nadie menos que Nick, pero todo ello se quedó como una mera ilusión imposible de cumplir—Pero estoy dispuesta.

— ¿Estas dispuesta a tener una relación sin hijos? —le pregunta con seriedad-.

—Estaré dispuesta siempre y cuando me ames, estaré dispuesta mientras no me hagas falta, y estaré dispuesta siempre que no me veas diferente.

— ¿Por qué te vería diferente?

— ¿Qué tipo de hembra es la que no puede traer vida en una relación? Yo deseaba…Quería darte el orgullo de ser padre Nick

—Y yo quería darte el privilegio de ser madre—Con delicadeza acaricia su mejilla-.

Los dos estaban tristes sus miradas que estaban conectadas lo demostraban, compartían el anhelo, el anhelo de formar una familia con su amor…Pero el amor no es suficiente. Nick frota su mejilla con la de Judy.

—Perdóname por ser un imbécil.

—Tú perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes…Tenía miedo que por ese detalle no quisieras estar conmigo más allá de una simple aventura.

—Quiero estar contigo para siempre…Sin importar que…

Judy se acerca a Nick y se sientas sobre sus piernas de frente hacia él y lo abraza con fuerza mientras recarga su cara sobre su pecho, el vulpino corresponde el gesto.

—Nick…

— ¿Sí? Judy

Como respuesta la coneja lo besa, aunque a los pocos segundos el depredador siente algo en sus colmillos, sonriendo un poco abre sus fauces sabiendo lo que es, pronto el beso se profundiza hasta que sienten la necesidad de respirar, sus bocas quedando unidas por un hilo de saliva.

—Sabes Nick…Aun podemos seguir intentando—le dice con una pequeña sonrisa pero aun así es triste—Hazme el amor Nick…Por favor…

El vulpino solo sonríe un poco antes de quitarle la blusa a su pareja.

—Te tomare la palabra—le dice antes de besarla…


	24. Conflicto

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Bien aquí está el capítulo, les seré franco, esta es solo la primera parte, ya que me salió un monstruo de 67 hojas, no sé cuándo publique lo demás o en cuantas partes lo haré. Pero aquí está la primera parte, como siempre gracias a quienes comentan, sus opiniones me ayudan y son siempre bienvenidas. Sin más me despido.

La pareja solo estaba en la cama, Judy apenas había recuperado el ritmo de su respiración mientras usaba uno de los hombros de Nick como almohada, el zorro que se había recuperado mucho más rápido que ella la mantenía cerca con una de sus patas y su cola. Después de que ambos ventilaran sus pesares y sobre todo el dolor que se guardaron, los dos simplemente se dejaron llevar, se dejaron llevar por su amor y simplemente dejaron que todo se fuera, como si fuera un castillo de arena al borde del mar, simplemente las olas de amor se llevaron todo, se llevaron el dolor, sanando sus heridas y calmando sus almas. Habían hecho el amor no solo para reafirmar sus lazos afectivos, demostrarse que se aman y sobre todo demostrarse que no necesitan de nadie más que solo de ellos, que entre los dos estará su felicidad.

—Nick—la coneja llama a su zorro-.

—Sí zanahorias ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué te hizo…decir todo eso? —ella inmediatamente siente como Nick la gira para que ambos puedan verse-.

—Creo que lo mejor será que te diga todo… ¿estás de acuerdo? —ve como ella asiente—Veras, desde que empezamos nuestra relación, pues, lo pensé…Una familia…eso no lo tengo y nunca me intereso volver a tenerlo…pero llegaste tú y mandaste al traste todo. Por primera vez en años me encontré pensando en el futuro, cuando antes lo único que quería era que nunca llegara. Y luego pensé, una familia, ¿Una familia propia? Solo contigo. Sin embargo la vida se encargó de echar abajo eso y es cuando pienso el ¿Por qué no soy un conejo? Muchas veces, muchas noches me quede despierto, pensando, deseando—baja su pata hacía el vientre de la hembra—Que ocurriera un milagro…

Judy pone su pata sobre la de Nick que aún está en su vientre—Yo nunca te lo dije…porque, no sabía si tu realmente buscabas eso.

—Solo si es contigo…Que sea de los dos, que sea nuestro…

—Me hubiera fascinado.

—Sabes que si fuera posible, que yo…ya estuvieras embarazada ¿Verdad?

—Sí, lo sé, pero te lo dije, si estoy contigo lo demás no importa.

—Sí tu estas feliz con esa decisión

—Lo estoy, nunca lo dudes

—Tú felicidad es lo que me importa.

—Si estás conmigo yo soy feliz

—Te amo Judy

—Y yo a ti Nick…Pero eso no es todo ¿verdad? Algo te hizo efecto para que actuaras así… ¿O fue alguien?

—De hecho fue el "súper Agente conejo"

— ¿Qué?

—No lo tomes a mal no dijo nada de nosotros. Si así fuera entonces él tendría que saber que somos algo, solo que hizo comentarios sobre algunas experiencias.

—Nick…exactamente ¿Qué te dijo?

—Bueno fue…

 **Flash Back**

— ¿Lo mismo? —Pregunto interesado-.

—Sí, bueno… No es la primera coneja que veo, en todo mi recorrido he visto a varias intentar salir del… lugar que están nuestras especies. Verdaderas promesas, con un futuro brillante…Pero no pasan de expectativas.

— ¿Por qué? —Nick no entendía, Judy no parecía flaquear en algo y no podía concebir algo que la haga detenerse-.

—Simple, llegan a un punto en el que se dan cuenta de que les falta algo…Terminan deteniendo todo para encontrar a su…media naranja y sobre todo formar y construir un familia. Muchas terminaron dejando todo de lado por el cuidado de sus hijos o por el simple hecho de querer tenerlos. Para las conejas es algo fundamental dada la cultura…Ya sabes una coneja sin hijos, no es algo muy común a no ser que haya una razón médica. Si ella aún no tiene Novio, puede que lo logre, solo que esta en la edad en la que todas visualizan la familia. Ella tiene potencial, es obvio, espero que no lo deje todo lado por sus hijos, lo más probable es que si los tenga, solo espero que no deje de lado todo lo demás.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

—Fue cuando…imagine tú…lado de las cosas… Lo pensaba, pero terminaba diciendo, "Ya basta Nick", "Solo buscas entre líneas", "No seas tonto" "Deja de ser un idiota" Terminaba intentando sepultarlo pero luego con lo que él me dijo de forma tan segura. ¿Qué si querías una familia? Yo sé que serias una de las mejores madres del mundo.

—Yo no estoy muy segura de eso…

—Pero… ¿Segura?

— ¿De qué?

—De solo ser tú y yo

—Mentiría si dijera que con eso no puedo ser feliz—le dice mientras se aferra a él—Y ¿Tú?

—Contigo a mi lado, todo lo demás es muy llevadero…Y, lo siento—le dijo llamando su atención, Nick rara, muy rara vez dice esa palabra o se disculpa por algo de manera sincera—Perdón…

—Nick no…

—Te prometí no lastimarte y hoy, pues…es la primera vez que lloras por mi culpa. Por algo que yo te dije…yo

—Nick—lo interrumpe—No tienes que disculparte, en todo, sobre todo en relaciones debe haber altas y bajas…además, no solo fue culpa de uno, los dos tuvimos la culpa por no hablar sobre esto.

—No quería hacerte sentir mal.

—Y yo no quería desilusionarte, si no querías familia o si, si la querías pues…conmigo no sería posible—Ella baja la mirada-.

—Tú nunca me desilusionaras. Además…No hay que perder la fe, no aun.—hace que lo mire a los ojos-.

Ambos para ese punto sabían que lo que más anhelaban con su ser amado, tal vez no era posible, Nick sabía que Judy no había tomado precauciones ni nada y él mucho menos, si ella no había quedado embarazada después de tantos encuentros sexuales, era obvio que no lo quedaría, sus genes puede que no eran compatibles, a esa resolución los dos ya habían llegado y si bien les parece injusto y doloroso, no podían hacer nada si lo fuera, esa fue la suerte que les tocó vivir. Además se tenían el uno al otro, con eso ya no podían pedir más.

— ¿Tienes hambre Zanahorias? —Nick prefirió cambiar el tema, los dos ya habían discutido muchas amarguras por un rato-.

Ella reconoció su intención y si bien le pareció el peor intento de cambio de tema del mundo, no sé lo diría puesto que los dos lo necesitan, era mejor que ya dejaran de envenenar sus almas y pensamientos con emociones negativas.

—La cena suena maravilloso.

—Perfecto…Oye no estoy con muchas fuerzas para cocinar algo… que tal algo de pizza ¿Qué opinas?

—Claro

El vulpino inmediatamente empieza a buscar su celular con una pata sin soltar a su coneja, en cuanto lo consigue solo sonríe y lo lleva frete a su cara y empieza a buscar en el dispositivo, hasta que de manera muy discreta mira a su novia.

—Nick si te atreves a tomarme una foto así, juro que nuestras noches serán muy largas durante un mes ¿Me oíste? —le advirtió muy enserio-.

—Hay vamos no es que yo fuera a publicarla o algo—le dice, mientras secretamente sale de la aplicación de la cámara-.

— ¿Qué prefieres? La imagen o yo

—Zanahorias astuta—le dice mientras lleva el dispositivo a su oreja—Buenas noches—dijo en cuanto la llamada se enlazo—Si, quisiera una pizza grande vegetariana con todo por favor—una vez que Nick se encargara de entregar los datos del departamento colgó—Bien, media hora o es gratis, vamos a la sala pelusa, quiero escuchar cuando toquen la puerta.

El zorro por fin la suelta y se levanta de la cama, camina un poco y solo se pone el pantalón de la pijama que traía antes y sale de la habitación, Judy sigue su ejemplo, aunque en cuanto ella toca el suelo con sus patas casi cae, Nick literalmente sabe cómo hacer que sus patas se vuelvan de gelatina, una vez que está segura que se puede sostener bien se "viste". Solo se puso la camiseta que traía antes sin sujetador y la ropa interior nada más, para unirse a Nick en la sala, quien ya estaba sentado en el sofá.

Nick ve a su chica salir de la habitación con muy poca ropa—El fin del mundo se acerca, los ángeles están entre nosotros—le dice en cuanto estaba al lado del mueble con algo de picardía y en broma para así lograr aligerar y distender el ambiente-.

Judy se sonroja por el comentario, ese zorro siempre consigue abochornarla incluso solo con una mirada—Nick basta…

—No lo haré hasta que tú misma admitas que eres hermosa…

—Y ¿Para ti soy la más hermosa?

—En todo el mundo

—Incluso…al lado de la agente Skye.

Esa pregunta hizo que Nick la viera con pura incredulidad. Y ante su mirada Judy decide aclarar.

—Vi que no le quitabas la vista de encima.

—Te seré franco…si la hubiera conocido hace tres años, hubiera estado en mi cama más de una vez—le dice directamente—Y cada vez ella despertaría con un billete pegado con cinta en la frente para que tomara un taxi. Así de simple, solo sería una más del montón. Pero ahora ella podría pasar frente a mí incluso sin nada y me será la cosa más indiferente del mundo. Esta par de ojos—señala sus globos oculares—Solo ven y son de una sola coneja…de mi coneja. —Toma a Judy en sus patas y la abraza con cariño mientras se recuesta en el enorme mueble— Y yo soy y seré siempre tu zorro, nunca lo olvides.

Judy solo corresponde el abrazo mientras sonríe.

—Y yo siempre seré tu coneja.

Ambos se miran, si a Nick hace diez años le hubieran dicho que eso le pasaría, hubiera tomado al animal que se lo dijera por un loco sin remedio, y Judy, ella nunca pensó en esto como un plan de vida, pero ahora está ansiosa por saber qué más puede pasar en este plan que aparentemente se escribe sobre la marcha. Los dos solo se besan sin dejar de sonreír, poco a poco se dejan llevar por la paz que sienten ahora.

—Vamos a emparejar las cosas—le susurra a su hembra mientras quita de en medio la camiseta de ella-.

Pero nada pasa de ahí, los dos solo se besan, se acarician, se prueban pero nada más, solo se demuestran su amor y su cariño. Hasta que pasa lo previsible, alguien toco el timbre, Nick solo se sienta aún con Judy en brazos, le sonríe y le guiña un ojo antes de robarle un último beso, para después dejarla sobre el sofá, ella inmediatamente su pone la camiseta de nuevo, mientras Nick toma el dinero que ya había apartado con anterioridad y se dirige a la puerta para recibir su cena.

Una joven cebra es el repartidor quien casi de inmediato le entrega la pizza.

—Aquí tiene señor.

—Y aquí está el pago y tú propina, gracias muchacho.

—Claro señor suerte—le dice después de que toma el dinero y de media vuelta-.

El vulpino solo sonríe, había algo de incomodidad en sus últimas palabras, pero sabía porque era. Era obvio, él no traía camisa y su de seguro pelaje desarreglado daba a entender muy bien lo que estaba haciendo antes, el solo se encoje de hombros antes de cerrar la puerta.

—La cena está servida linda.

—Te espero—le dice mientras se sienta y palmea el espacio a su lado-.

El vulpino solo sonríe antes de sentarse al lado de ella para que así ambos puedan comer.

—Nick podrás prender la TV.

—Claro—le dice con la boca llena— ¿Qué quieres ver?

—Las noticias, quiero ver el estado del clima para mañana-.

—Tus deseos son órdenes—Busca el control de la pantalla y cuando por fin lo encuentra la enciende para así empezar a buscar el noticiero-.

Unos segundos después logra su cometido, pasaron unos minutos y veían la barra de espectáculos, hasta que por fin dio inicio el reporte del tiempo, los dos vieron que les espera mañana un día despejado, estaban a punto de cambiar de canal cuando los presentadores empezaron a hablar sobre algo que llamo mucho su atención.

"—Hasta ahora, los momentos de tensión en la ciudad se van haciendo más grandes conforme el tiempo sigue pasando—comento el alce en la pantalla-.

—A pesar de que aún faltan varios meses para que Leonzáles termine su gestión, muchos grupos en la ciudad, ya visualizan la elección para la alcaldía como el momento de un cambio—acoto la leopardo de las nieves-.

—Si bien la actual administración ha sabido mantener los ánimos calmados, sin ningún tipo de incidentes, varios sociólogos ven las probabilidades de que las protestas se puedan volver violentas en contra de las relaciones inter-especie.

—O en un caso no físico, ya que hay varias iniciativas que buscan derogar las legislaciones a favor de los derechos de estas relaciones, como la suspensión de la sociedad de convivencia, lo que directamente afectaría a toda pareja que la posea o que quisiera adquirir el acta, pues perderían los derechos civiles que el documento otorga.

—Si bien no hay nombres de posibles candidatos de ninguno de los dos partidos, por primera vez los politólogos están desconcertados sobre quien podría ganar en la ciudad, pues hasta ahora y mientras no haya nombres el futuro que augura a la ciudad es incierto.

—Aunque el frente que está en contra de las pajeras inter-especie parece estar ganando cada vez más fuerza entre los sectores de la ciudad, mientras que las propias parejas inter-especie no se han pronunciado o han organizado un frente para su defensa, frente a las posibles…"

El televisor se apagó por obra de un hastiado vulpino, si bien los dos se habían interesado en el asunto, escuchar eso no era nada positivo y Nick solo la apago.

—Ellos no pueden predecir el futuro—El ánimo de Nick era pésimo gracias a lo que escucho, sin embargo algo hizo que lo olvidara y eso era que Judy no había dicho ni pio después de todo— ¿Zanahorias?

—Nick…—ella por fin hablo— ¿Qué crees que pase?

— ¿Por lo de la elección? —Si bien era más una pregunta retórica la presa asintió—Lo que tenga que pasar. No me importa incluso ir en contra de las reglas para estar contigo. Además a mí no importa lo que digan los demás incluso las leyes. Y ¿A ti?

Sonriendo inmensamente feliz—Para nada Nick.

— ¿Ves? No pasara nada, este—señala las paredes del departamento—Es el único mundo que me importa. Si tú y yo estamos bien, el resto del mundo puede irse al infierno—Si bien las palabras de aliento nunca fueron la especialidad del vulpino, cada vez que hablaba con Judy se podía decir que se volvía algo positivo, a su manera, pero positivo-.

—Nunca cambies Nick—ella esperaba que no hablara tan enserio

—Creo que ya es algo tarde para cambiar, así que despreocúpate—le dijo un poco risueño-.

Trataron de pasar ese mal trago, aún tenían tiempo, si bien este no se detenía, aún contaban con algo para así pensar el que hacer a futuro.

—Por cierto, terminaremos tu mudanza.

— ¿Seguro?

—Completamente, solo es desempacar, ir a tu antiguo departamento cancelar y el contrato y listo. Este será tu hogar oficial.

Esa última palabra, provoco en la coneja dos reacciones, la primera y más importante, le provoco dicha pura, la segunda, bueno, esa reacción fue por la palabra oficial.

—Y esa cara ¿Por qué? —Pregunto al ver los enormes ojos que se le habían hecho a Judy y el temblor de su nariz-.

—Nick… ¿Cómo ocultaremos lo nuestro?

Ante dicha pregunta Nick solo alza la ceja—Pues…de la misma forma—le dice como si fuera un hacho obvio-.

—Pero Nick…si cancelo el contrato de arrendamiento, tengo que notificar mi cambio de domicilio—le dice algo asustada, nadie debería enterarse de nada aun-.

Lejos de mostrarse siquiera un poco inquieto, el zorro solo sonríe un poco—Fácil, ve a la oficina de recursos y notifica el cambio—le dice como si nada-.

—P-P-Pero…

—Tranquila, solo hazme caso, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte en ese asunto.

Si bien las palabras de Nick parecían seguras no podía dejar de pensar que esto no saldría bien. Pero trataría de confiar en él.

Después de esa escalada y de que terminaran bastante agotados mentalmente, decidieron tan siquiera empezar a desempacar. Nick revisaba algunas cosas. Hasta que la coneja suspira llamando su atención.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nick, con la confianza con que revisas me alegra que hayamos traído primero mi ropa interior.

El zorro por ese comentario solo suelta una carcajada y la ve con aquella majadera sonrisa—Vamos no es que no tuvieras nada que no haya visto. Recuerda que ya he tenido la dicha no solo de verla puesta en ti sino que he podido quitártela.

— ¡Nick! —la coneja con un sonrojo bastante notorio le reclama-.

—Oh….No te enojes preciosa—la atrae hacía el para abrazarla—además solo quiero revisar que este todo—la suelta y está a punto de abrir una caja-.

Una caja que Judy reconoce.

— ¡No espera!—se dio cuenta de que grito—Digo porque no le dejamos para mañana—le dice algo nerviosa

Esa actitud llamo la atención del depredador pero en lugar de mostrar interés en ello, solo hiso como si en verdad lo pensara y aceptara—Creo que tienes razón.

Esa respuesta hace que Judy suspire de alivio, debía encontrar un lugar para resguardar eso, en el que ahora si era antes su antiguo departamento esa caja la había ocultado debajo de su cama, ahora debía buscar un lugar, tal vez en el armario o en el cuarto que Nick usa de depósito, pero el objetivo es que el zorro no vea el contenido de esa caja, el problema es que nunca vio la maliciosa cara del vulpino que tenía por pareja. De un movimiento sorpresivo Nick toma a Judy y logra "someterla" ante su acción Judy suelta un gritillo de sorpresa.

— ¡Nick!

—Si zanahorias—el zorro le contesta en tono juguetón y relajado-.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Nada solo estoy jugando contigo

—Pues no es divertido—ella trata de soltarse pero el zorro la tenía bien sujeta-.

—Y si vemos lo que hay en la caja—dice mientras toma dicho objeto que le queda muy al alcance de la pata-.

—No, no, no por favor no—ella empezó a forcejar más pero era inútil-.

—Haber que hay en la caja.

— ¡No!

El zorro solo se queda mirando lo que hay ahí adentro con un rostro completamente en blanco y luego mira a su coneja que se había rendido en cuanto vio al zorro abrir la caja, Nick vuelve a mirar lo hay en la caja y una sonrisa se empieza a plasmar en su cara, esta sonrisa se va haciendo más grande hasta que simplemente se empieza a reír a carcajadas, tal es su risa que se deja caer al suelo en el proceso liberando a Judy quien ahora estaba muy avergonzada y sonrojada, Nick se está riendo tanto que incluso unas lágrimas se le escapan de los ojos, Judy solo se siente en el suelo de la sala mientras observa algo ceñuda al vulpino que se trata de recuperar.

— ¿Terminaste?

—Si…Yo…—Nick trata de dejar de reír—Es que…Me imagine de todo…menos esto—dice al tiempo que toma uno-.

Eran muñecos de peluche, varios muñecos, todos con forma de conejo, había de diferentes tamaños y colores, era lindo, adorablemente lindo. Después de unos minutos Nick solo se queda mirando a su coneja que no había cambiado de expresión.

—Adelante…búrlate más—sus orejas bajaron pero sin previo aviso fue atrapada en un abrazo— ¿Nick?

—Eres la coneja más bella e inocente del mundo…te amo…—le dice al tiempo que besa su cabeza-.

Nick lo decía enserio, aun a pesar del tiempo, de los años, de la vida misma, Judy seguía conservando esa pisca de inocencia, eso que muchos pierden, o que algunos no tienen en ningún momento.

—Yo…Yo…no quería que lo vieras por…bueno lo que hiciste en un principio y porque no quería que creyeras que era…tonta infantil o algo parecido

Negando con la cabeza mientras la toma de la mejilla—No creo nada de eso, me parece curioso pero no creo nada malo de ti, al contrario es algo lindo y muy tierno. Digo sin ofender.

Suspirando un poco—Te lo dije antes mientras seas tú no hay problema.

—Y ¿Por qué los tienes?

—Era lo que…me ayudaba estar aquí recién comencé…no me sentía en mi hogar y esto…me ayuda a recordar y a sentirme en mi hogar…Algunos los hizo mi mamá, otros me los dieron mis hermanos, algunos los hice yo…me ayudaban a no sentirme sola. Estaban en mi cama y dormía rodeada por ellos-.

—Son lindos—dice al tiempo que tomaba uno—Todos lo son—comenzó a ver más los que estaban en la caja hasta que se encontró con uno "peculiar" no solo su color era diferente sino también su forma, con cuidado lo saca para verlo detenidamente, su color era rojo y sus orejas puntiagudas, tenía puesta una curiosa camisa verde y de ojos un par de botones verdes. Nick miro a su coneja con algo de confusión-.

Sonriendo con algo de nostalgia—Ese…ese fue el último que yo hice y lo hice aquí, cuando "alguien" empezó a ocupar mis pensamientos—Nick solo la veía directamente—Yo pensaba que algo entre nosotros sería imposible y lo hice para…consolarme, de que al menos podría abrazarte mientras dormía. Y fue de mucha ayuda cuando estabas lejos en la academia.

Nick con cuidado dejo al curioso zorrito de peluche y la volvió a abrazar—Ahora tienes al original—le dice con amor-.

—Y me alegra tenerlo.

—Puedes ponerlos en la habitación si quieres.

— ¿Enserio?

—La cama es bastante grande y no me molesta, además también es tu cama. Recuerda que ya no seremos tú y yo sino…

—Nosotros—Completo ella—Gracias Nick

—De nada linda. ¿Qué tal si vamos a dormir? Serán días largos.

Ella asiente y ambos se preparan para dormir.

Otro día empezaba, Nick y Judy decidieron empezar el día de mejor manera, la noche pasada, tuvieron su primera "pelea" pero los dos comprendieron y se dieron cuenta que mientras los dos se amen podrán superar todos los obstáculos. Sí, los dos al final comprendieron con pesar que una familia, un hijo de su propia sangre y carne era casi imposible, de serlo ya habría pasado, ambos lo sabían y habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Nick…—Judy llamo a su zorro-.

—Si pelusa-.

Ambos estaban desayunando, Judy se despertó junto con Nick y ella insistió en hacer un desayuno especial, cuando el zorro le pregunto porque ella no le quiso dar razón hasta terminar, y ahora los dos estaban desayunando un Smoothie de mango con frutos salvajes y una avena de chía, si bien era uno de los desayunos más ricos que Nick habría comido en mucho tiempo aun quería saber lo que Judy tenía en mente.

—No te lastime anoche ¿verdad?

— ¿Lastimarme?

—Con la…—Judy ya no continuo hablando, golpear a Nick así no le gusto para nada y decirlo en voz alta y a él le gustaba menos-.

—Oh…—soltó al comprender—No te preocupes, mentiría si dijera que es la primera vez que me pasa eso, no eres la primera que me abofetea, menos por ser un idiota—le dijo con total calma y hasta cierta pizca de humor-.

Sonriendo un poco—Me lo imagino.

—Por lo menos tú fuiste la primera que lo hace en privado, la mayoría lo hacían en la calle. Aunque eso sí, la tuya fue la cachetada más fuerte que me han dado. Tienes fuerza zanahorias—le dice mientras se soba un poco la mejilla, y lo comprobó, aun le duele un poco-.

—Perdón si te lastime—le dice mientras se para en su silla para tratar de revisar la mejilla de su pareja-.

—Oye tranquila—sujeta su pata contra su mejilla—Necesitaba eso, necesitaba reaccionar y necesitaba espabilar. Aunque eso sí, tienes la pata pesada.

Riendo un poco—Tonto…te amo

—Yo también te amo

Los dos terminaron su desayuno y una vez que salieron de su hogar caminaron directo a la estación. Donde una vez que llegaron con una perfecta coartada de que Bogo los quería a los dos a la misma hora, fueron a saludar a su amigo felino.

—Buenos días Ben—Saludo una alegre coneja-.

—Buen día colega.

—Buenos días chicos—los saludo tan alegre como siempre—Déjenme felicitarlos por lo de la oficina.

— ¿Ya te enteraste? —Pregunto el zorro con una sonrisa-.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, Aunque yo lo sabía desde antes y te lo había dicho Judy.

—Yo no lo quería creer…No somos tan buenos…

—Claro que lo son, por mucho son una de las mejores parejas del ZPD y de las más valoradas de eso estoy seguro, tienen mucho camino que recorrer y estoy seguro que conseguirán más.

—Gracias por el apoyo Ben—Nick siente una mezcla de orgullo y timidez nunca experimentada—Pero ahora debemos irnos a esperar a un par de animales trajeados.

—Si uno de esos es una zorra de pelaje blanco inmaculado ya está ahí desde hace unos 20 minutos.

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunta Judy perpleja-.

—Sí, ese pelaje es inconfundible, un día le voy a preguntar su secreto, se le ve tan bien…

—Entonces lo mejor será irnos ya, adiós Ben—se despide la coneja-.

—Yo te sigo, nos vemos en un rato—el zorro la sigue-.

Los compañeros se dirigen hacía su nueva oficina, y en efecto, sentada en una de las sillas estaba una zorra ártica leyendo calmadamente una carpeta con una vaso de café en una de sus patas, más en cuanto escucha la puerta abrirse despega su vista del papel, solo para sonreír.

—Buenos días ¿Gustan un café? —pregunta amablemente mientras señala otros tres cafés en el escritorio.

—Buenos días—Judy nunca creyó que ella fuera madrugadora, no es que fuera por el hecho de su especie, pero Nick la acostumbro siempre a una casi constante falta de disposición de levantarse temprano-.

— ¿Enserio llevas aquí 20 minutos?

Encogiéndose de hombros—Es que se tardaron un poco con el café, pero no importa—Se levanta y se dirige a la mesa—No sé cómo les gusta a ustedes a sí que pedí dos sin nada, aquí—saca una pequeña bolsa—Hay crema y azúcar si gustan.

—Gracias—Judy ya se notaba un poco más cómoda con ella cerca, demostró ser una animal de buen carácter y bastante amigable, además ella dijo que no estaba interesada en Nick, y Nick por ella tampoco así que ya no había razones para ataques de celos sin sentido-.

—Yo prefiero el café así—comenta el vulpino con simpleza—Por cierto, falta una alegrísima libre.

Cinthia simplemente se ríe un poco por el comentario, ella sabía a qué se refería, Jack puede parecer bastante apático y serio si se lo propone al enfocarse simplemente en el trabajo, pero ello sabe que tiene lados débiles y momentos de buena fraternización, aunque claro del par ella era la que tenía mejores habilidades sociales por lo que ella era la que hablaba más en público, mientras su compañero tenía otras "formas" de obtener información.

—Oh no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que no tardara tanto en llegar, él es puntual, mientras yo prefiero la anticipación al igual que ustedes-.

Y en efecto no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando el susodicho llego, y con la patas ocupadas, pues tenía más carpetas.

—Buenos días—los saludo con cortesía mientras se dirigía a la mesa para dejar los documentos—Perdón por el retraso, pero Bulsara llamo y me dio esto.

— ¿Pasaste a la oficina tan temprano?

—Debía recoger una cosa.

—Y ¿Cómo sigue el ambiente?

—Tenso…Lo quiere localizar.

— ¿A quién? —Pregunto Nick interesado

—Cuando conocieron a nuestro superior, de seguro lo notaron…irritado

—Yo diría bien bastante molesto—acoto Judy-.

—Bueno…Sí, logramos atrapar a dos…elementos que decidieron abandonarnos, pero eran tres, uno logro escapar, quien fue el que filtro la documentación y la metió al sistema, los otros dos solo la crearon y pasaron pero él fue el que engaño, y desapareció…Se sospecha con bastante seguridad que él sabe más de todo esto…

—Bajo que se sustentan las sospechas—Nick ahora estaba interesado.

—Una fuerte cantidad de dinero se trasladó a su cuenta, cuanta que fue vaciada 24 horas antes de que se descubriera todo. Viendo sus registros bancarios, fue al que más se le pago de los tres, más la investigación sigue en curso, cualquier cosa que sea utilidad para esto se las haremos saber.

—Y los otros dos…

—No saben nada—esta vez fue la vulpina la que hablo—Solo hicieron por lo que se les pago, mientras nuestro fugitivo…No ha salido del país, esa es nuestra única ventaja.

—Sera localizado, si algo me han dicho de ese lobo es que cuando quiere un resultado lo obtiene.

Sin más el grupo puso patas a la obra, continuaron recabando cuanta información tuvieran de ese caso.

Los días fueron pasando, y llego un día que a Judy le aba gran temor, si bien por la investigación lo habían postergado un par de días por fin fueron a cancelar su contrato y era hora de notificárselo a la oficina de recursos. Después de que se disculparan con sus compañeros federales ambos fueron hasta la puerta de dicho departamento, Nick solo podía acompañarla hasta la puerta, pero le recordó que no se preocupara.

Ella entro y en cuanto vio a la secretaria que era una hiena se estremeció un poco por lo que tendría que decirle.

—Buenos días

—Buenos días oficial Hopps ¿podemos servirle en algo? —le pregunto con amabilidad-.

—Sí, este…quisiera notificar mi cambio de…domicilio.

—Está bien oficial, pero recuerde que sus identificaciones y papeles personales deberá hacerlo usted—le informa mientras abre su registro—Bien dígame la dirección—Judy temerosa la dice y esperaba que algo en el sistema rebotara, que saliera algo pero…—Listo ¿Así está bien? —le pregunta para que confirmara-.

—Sí—le dijo sorprendida no pasó nada-.

—Perfecto, está hecho, pero recuerde que debe ir al ayuntamiento para hacer su cambio domiciliario respectivo ¿bien?

—Sí, gracias….

Más confundida que aliviada Judy sale a encontrarse con Nick.

—Te lo dije, no tenías de que preocuparte.

Sí bien ya se habían escapado de problemas, esa sonrisa más el tono confiado solo le pueden decir algo.

—Nick sé que algo tienes que ver con esto…

El zorro solo sonríe ve hacía los lados y toma a su compañera por los hombros mientras la hace caminar.

—Puede que trabaje aquí pero hay hábitos muy difíciles de cambiar—comienza con un tono malicioso—Uno de ellos es mi privacidad. La dirección que tiene aquí es falsa.

—Pero…

—En mis documentos oficiales si es real, pero los que presente aquí no eran esos.

—Esos—el vulpino le tapa la boca-.

—Sé lo que es y juro que lo arreglare más adelante, por el momento no toquemos el tema aquí ¿Bien?

Quitando la pata de Nick de su boca—Prometes que pondrás todo esto en regla.

—Lo juro, solo cuando vea que esto ya no será un riesgo para nosotros, por ti haré lo que sea.

Judy acepta sus palabras pero igual pondrá un recordatorio de que Nick debe realizar eso, si Bogo se entera lo más probable es que los despida a los dos, ella por no reportarlo y él por brindar información falsa al trabajo, por ahora lograron arreglar sus asuntos personales antes de que otra cosa sucediera.

Con respecto a la investigación por más que siguieran intentando las cosas los llevaban a callejones sin salida, hasta que tres días después una llamada que recibió la liebre los lleno de esperanza, pues habían localizado al corrupto agente, sin embargo esas esperanzas no duraron, pues lo localizaron muerto. Un fino corte en su cuello fue lo que cobro su vida. Los siguientes días intentaron buscar pistas en sus celdas, pero no hallaron nada.

Hasta que Nick tuvo una idea

—Bueno hay otro camino….

—Y ¿Cuál seria Nick? —Cinthia se interesó de inmediato al igual que Jack, quien alzo sus orejas como signo de interés-.

—Bueno hay un bar…el tipo de la barra se encarga de varios "trabajos" en la ciudad. Casi todo lo asueldo pasa por él para conseguir al adecuado, sí su fugitivo fue uno de su lista él puede saber quién fue él que pidió el trabajo.

—Puedes conseguir esa información.

—Yo directamente no, pero puedo arreglar algo en unos días con unos conocidos y unos favores.

—No será necesario Wilde—Jack intervino—Yo tengo a alguien que puede conseguirlo hoy mismo, solo necesito la dirección para dársela.

— ¿Es de confianza? Ese lugar es peligroso.

—Es completamente capaz—le aseguro con una mirada que le dio a Cinthia un escalofrió cuando la vio-.

—Bien es está—la anota en un pedazo de papel—Pero igual dile que tenga cuidado

—Lo tendrá vamos Skye.

Ambos agentes federales salieron con el objetivo de encontrar esa información.

—Y ¿Qué haremos nosotros Nick?

—Vamos a la prisión ahora que ellos no están.

—Pero si ya fuimos.

—Pero esta vez iremos solos, sé quién puede tener algo, pero necesitaba que ellos no estuvieran.

—Es mejor que te expliques

—Necesito mantener ciertos cables seguros Zanahorias, pueden ser útiles a futuro.

—Entonces vamos, pero espero que sea de confiar.

—Lo será conmigo.

Los salen con rumbo a la prisión.

En el auto de Jack y Cinthia, la vulpina conducía.

—Jack—lo llama— ¿Enserio tienes contactos aquí? Porque creía que…

—No—le dice con fría simpleza

—Pero si dijiste…

—Yo conseguiré esa información—Vio que llegaron a la dirección y en efecto ahí estaba un bar con una finta de mala muerte—Tú espera aquí no tardare nada.

—Un momento— ¿Qué no le había hecho caso a Nick? En ese lugar podrían matarlo. Pero igual no escucho bajo del auto y con decisión entro al bar mientras ella lo veía expectante. Los minutos se le hacían infernales, cuando estaba a punto de bajar con su arma desenfundada solo escucho el ruido de varios objetos de vidrio romperse, luego escucho madera quebrarse y un leopardo salió por una ventana inconsciente, unos segundos después una liebre salía de ahí con finta despreocupada, entro al auto y miro a su compañera.

—Lester Crawl… ¿Qué? —le pregunta al ver la cara de su compañera-..

—Sé puede saber ¿Qué fue eso?

—Conseguí el nombre

—Sí, y estoy segura que causaste un alboroto ahí

—No es para tanto.

—Hay procedimientos…Jack ¿Qué demonios pasa?

—No pasa nada

—Claro—le dice con sarcasmo—Vas a decirme que es normal que te comportes como un idiota—le confronta muy molesta-.

—Oye…

—Dime que es mentira, no eres el Jack Savage que yo conozco

—Entonces ¿Cuál soy? —le pregunto con cierta arrogancia pero bastante frio y distante aún-.

—El Jack Savage que vi en ese archivo…—Lo detiene molesta haciendo que él se impresione por ese comentario y lo que para él significaba—el que obtiene la información de esa manera. El otro agente. Siempre fuiste algo distante, pero ahora…rayos incluso lo eres conmigo….

—Es por eso…

— ¿Qué?

—Tú…tú me…ablandaste…no sé cómo, pero lo hiciste, hace 10 años…nadie me hubiera puesto un dedo encima…me distraje, me confié, me ablande…nadie te hubiera lastimado a ti, no hubiera dejado que te tocaran un pelo y…

—Jack—ella puso su pata en su hombro—Por favor, no me paso nada, solo fue un dardo, no es la primera vez que alguien me dispara uno…

—Yo…

—Sé que te molesto pero ya paso…Y no me hables así, tú ya no eres así, no te ablande, eres un animal con sentimientos y emociones, no una máquina. Además si hablamos sinceramente me gustas más ahora que muestras tu lado…

—Débil

—Relajado, común, no como el correcto agente sino como la liebre que ha sido mi compañero por los últimos 3 años. El que fue mi mejor amigo…

Jack comenzó a respirar con inhalaciones largas y profundas buscando relajarse y Cinthia en ningún momento lo soltó al contrario lo abrazo para ayudar a calmarlo.

— ¿Mejor?

—Lamento que vieras eso…

—Al contrario me gusta que me tengas la confianza de descomponerte frente a mí

—Solo contigo…

—Hay que continuar, es mejor salir de estos vecindarios.

—No te preocupes, puedo contra los que…

—Por favor, no quiero verte apalear a criminales de bajo perfil que ya molestaste, vámonos—Ella encendió el auto y continuo—Por cierto, estas muy interesado en estos tipos más allá de que nos mandaran al hospital solo por unos rasguños en mi caso y una contusión en la tuya.

—Llamaron mi atención. Y no quisiera que tanto Wilde como Hopps les toque enfrentarlos.

—Y eso sería ¿Cómo por qué?

—Por qué esos tipos son como yo…—Ella lo miro con detenimiento—Son asesinos…

Mientras con Nick y Judy. Ellos habían llegado a la penitenciaria de la ciudad y Nick pidió ver a un recluso en específico, solo tardaron 15 minutos en traerles al reo al área de visita, un coyote de aspecto delgado se sentó del otro lado del cristal, cuando vio a Nick sonrió de manera extraña. Tomo el teléfono para que Nick hiciera lo mismo y en cuanto él lo coloco a la altura de las orejas de ambos el coyote solo se rio un poco.

—Vaya, vaya, él mundo esta patas arriba entonces Wilde… ¿Tú un policía?

—Silencio Crapps

—Oh disculpa ilustre oficial. Pero se me hacía raro de pronto escuchar tu apellido en amenazas de muerte más seguido que antes a ¿Cuántos has metido aquí? Varios de eso estoy seguro—su vista se posa en la coneja—Y ¿Qué veo? Trajiste a tu botana aquí.

—Cierra ya ese hocico—Nick ya estaba irritado al tener que hablar con él pero que no iba a dejar que metiera a Judy—Necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Ayuda mía? Siento decirte que no soy muy útil aquí adentro.

—Lo dice él que más trafica cosas aquí adentro, estoy seguro que ganas más aquí que afuera.

—Me conoces Wilde, pero mi posición no me permite revelar información de los aquí encerrados.

—No tienes de que alborotarte, no están aquí, pero seguro los viste…eran dos.

—Los que quisieron matar a policías—lo interrumpió—La información corre rápido aquí, además ese tipo de cosas están proscritas.

—Lo que queremos es saber de ellos. Pudiste averiguar algo de esos tipos.

—Que son peligrosos, casi matan a dos aquí, tuvieron que ponerlos en aislación para seguridad de los demás.

—Que más…

—No pude averiguar mucho de esos Wilde, ni siquiera solicitaron mis servicios. Fueron como fantasmas aquí.

—Está bien Crapps…

—Bueno, pudo haber otra cosa…Pero necesito saber cuál será mi ganancia…

—No tener cargos por obstrucción de la justicia—esta vez Judy fue la que hablo-.

—Ya estaré aquí 30 años, unos más no harán la diferencia coneja.

—Crapps, no quieres que me ponga rudo, dilo o lo hare a las malas.

—Que puedes hacer, tu placa no me asusta.

—Hay un reo que puede buscar a un coyote con tus descripciones, por un accidente de hace 5 años en deshuesadero local ¿Lo recuerdas?

En ese instante el coyote se puso pálido—Golpe bajo Wilde, pensé que no lo recordabas…Tus tipos, no son locales, pero no le pidieron permiso a los grandes jefes de aquí, si pueden acercarse a uno sin que los mate al ver sus placas y logran preguntarle, pueden saber qué pasa con ellos ¿Puedo irme o necesitas que estos bellos labios hagan otra cosa?

—Es todo, puedes irte amigo.

—Y el hipopótamo

—No sabrá quién eres tú

El coyote se levantó y sin más fue escoltado de vuelta a su celda

—Bueno, ya tenemos un punto de referencia—el zorro le dice a su coneja-.

—Nick…sé que conseguimos información, pero la amenaza era enserio.

—No, ese infeliz sirve mejor como está ahora que como una alfombra, pero necesitaba que hablara. Ahora necesitamos saber que consiguieron lo trajeados.

Esos días no fueron una total perdida, si bien no podían usar su única conexión segura del bajo mundo para no involucrar a Mr. Big con los federales, Nick y Judy lograron ir calmando sus mentes con respecto a ese tema, lograron separar lo emocional del trabajo y todo pudieron hacerlo de manera neutral como si cualquier caso se tratara y no uno que casi los mata, además lograron hacerse amigos de sus "compañeros" del caso, si claro, con Cinthia hablaban más y con Jack, bueno, él no era alguien de muchas palabras, sin embargo lograron establecer una confiable "amistad". O eso era hasta que Nick vio algo que lo dejo helado. Jack siempre se mostró serio y frio, distante incluso, una actitud que bajo un poco después de que consiguieran el nombre, pero no demasiado, algo que francamente no le hubiera importado de no ser por eso que vio.

—Nick ¿Qué estas haciendo? —le pregunto al zorro, pues este había cerrado la puerta con llave y buscaba en el ordenador, el cual era usado por Cinthia que fue a comprar comida mientras Jack respondía una llamada de la oficina, y que tenía entrada al sistema del FBI-.

—Quiero saber con quienes diablos trabajamos—le dijo mientras tecleaba sin parar-.

— ¿De que hablas? —Se acercó mientras y vio que Nick estaba leyendo el expediente de Cinthia—Ves, no sé de qué hablas pero ella nos ha dicho la verdad—le apunto al ver que varios datos ella se los había dicho, como sus estudios, ella era psicóloga, su academia y lugar de nacimiento-.

—Ella no es la que me preocupa—le dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar otro nombre-.

—Nick—lo detuvo— ¿Qué te puso así?

Nick al fin la voltea a ver—Zanahorias él trae un…arma—ve como ella estaba a punto de objetar, y sabe que le dirá—No es una como las nuestras, o ese modelo que trae Skye—refiriéndose a aquella que permite lanzar más de un dardo seguido—Trae un arma de fuego.

Esa revelación, esa información sorprende a Judy, ese tipo de armas están completamente restringidas solo para uso del ejército y son completamente ilegales, si no eres parte de las fuerzas armadas la única forma de conseguirlas es en el mercado negro…

—Ahora entiendes, necesitamos saber con quién tratamos—le dice antes de iniciar la búsqueda de Jack en el sistema del FBI-.

Judy estaba algo escéptica, pero la seriedad con que Nick hablo le dejo en claro que hablaba muy enserio, por lo tanto lo dejo buscar. Y en efecto, unos segundos después el expediente de la liebre apareció. En cuanto quisieron ver su contenido…

— ¿Qué? —Nick no entendía, la información estaba restringida-.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

Ella también estaba confundida, ¿Cómo era posible que un sistema federal no tuviera acceso?

—Espera, creo que puedo ver quien puso el candado—sin embargo, cuando eso apareció en la pantalla se petrificaron…

Cinthia regresaba, en sus patas llevaba las ordenes de comida, una buen comida y una ligera charla, por lo menos ligera del lado de Jack, era lo mejor para despejar sus mentes. Sin embargo al entrar a la oficina…

—Cinthia—fue Nick el que la recibió, más había algo diferente, este estaba bastante serio—Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —el tono de Nick no le parecía bueno-.

—Eso trataremos de averiguar—esta vez fue la coneja la que hablo, estaba sentada en una de las sillas, debían llegar al fondo de esto—por favor toma asiento-.

La vulpina ante sus serias miradas solo asiente un poco antes de dirigirse a la silla más próxima.

—Sabes, llevamos poco tiempo de trabajar juntos y conocernos, sin embargo logramos llevarnos bien contigo—Judy llevaba una actitud seria pero tranquila-.

—Más no tanto con tu compañero—Nick se mantenía cauto pero alerta.

Por la mención de Jack, Cinthia empezó a sentir algo internamente.

—Se nota que ambos son buenos compañeros, algo que requiere tiempo—La coneja se mantenía firme-.

—Y más cosas, vivencias y experiencias ¿O no? —Nick seguía atando cabos mientras hablaba.

—B-B-Bueno—Si a ella la entrenaron para mantenerse calmada en situaciones tensas, pero algo en su interior se lo impedía-.

—Cinthia ¿Cuánto llevan trabajando Juntos?

—Unos tres años—le respondió tan calmada como podía-.

—Y él ya era todo un agente del Buro cuando entraste ¿Verdad?—Le dijo apuntando el hecho de que ella era mucho más joven que él-.

Le vulpina solo los miro a Judy cuando termino de hacerle esa pregunta, Nick la observaba fijamente, quería ver su comportamiento y reacciones. Cinthia solo aprieta un poco las patas antes de apartar ligeramente la vista unos ínfimos instantes.

—Si—fue lo único que musito-.

—Sabes he visto a criminales acusados de cosas peores con un montón de pruebas contra ellos sonar más convincentes que tú. ¿Sospechas de él? ¿Crees que pueda ser un traidor?

— ¡Jack no es traidor!

—Pues tampoco es un agente del FBI—ante eso Cinthia enmudeció— ¿Sabes para quien trabaja?

—Para la ZIA Wilde—una voz masculina llamo su atención-.


	25. Conflicto segunda parte

En la puerta se hallaba la liebre con un semblante serio pero en una postura relajada mientras se encontraba recargado en la puerta.

Por su súbita aparición Nick y Judy se tensaron y pusieron sus patas sobre sus armas.

—Calma, no es necesario ponerse hostiles—el tono de Jack era calmado—Si esa fuera mi intención ambos ya estarían muertos y con agujeros en sus cráneos, es por eso que están así ¿o no? —saca un arma para animales pequeños, pero igual de letal que una tamaño normal, y ve como ellos sacan las suyas—Tranquilos—Saca el cargador y lo deja en el suelo—No es todo lo que aparenta

—Entonces explíquese "agente" Savage—Judy le demando-.

— ¡No esperen! —La vulpina se levantó de golpe mientras se ponía en medio de los policías y su compañero—No es lo que piensan.

—Está bien, Cinthia, deja que sea yo el acusado—le dijo con un ínfimo deje de ironía al tiempo que dejaba su arma el escritorio-.

Nick cerró la puerta de nuevo y al igual que Judy permaneció firme a la espera de la explicación. El pequeño agente solo tomo asiento y se relajó mientras su compañera no se movió de su lado, no lo dejaría solo.

—Bien, imagino que esperan respuestas. Primero, si soy un agente genuino del FBI.

—Entonces ¿Cómo explicas esto? —Judy señala la pantalla donde están las siglas del órgano de inteligencia del país.

—Porque ellos fueron los que me hicieron lo que soy, fui uno de sus elementos por años-.

Ambos oficiales lo veían con desconfianza, si la ZIA era parte del gobierno, pero sus métodos y ética de trabajo dejaban mucho que desear.

—Chicos por favor—la vulpina intercedió por él—El ya no está con ellos…es enserio, y nunca estará con ellos de nuevo, no tiene razones para mezclarse con ellos de nuevo.

—Te equivocas Cinthia me volvería a mezclar con ellos de nuevo una vez más…y esa razón seria solo devolverles el favor que me hicieron.

—Y ¿Cuál sería?—Nick había estado observándolo con detenimiento y aunque no le gustara mucho solo podía distinguir sinceridad, fría sinceridad-.

—Lo mismo por lo que deserte…Trataría de matarlos—Sonó tan frío y desinhibido que logro sorprenderlos a todos, a todos menos a una vulpina ártica—Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ellos más allá de una fuerte enemistad.

Tanto Nick como Judy estaban desconcertados, sin embargo Nick fue el que logro hablar primero.

—No sé si sea buena idea o no, pero te creo—él a lo largo de su vida había aprendido mucho, y algo que aprendió demasiado bien fue el leer a otros, y lo que se encontró con la liebre fue la intachable verdad, fue a donde estaba su arma él la tomo para después entregársela.

Judy no sabía muy bien que pensar, la moral y ética casi inexistentes de esa agencia la hacían parte de una serie de instituciones que no le generaban algún nivel de agrado y por ende sus miembros tampoco, pero el hecho de que Nick le crea le suma bastantes puntos positivos, tal vez pueda confiar en él.

—La redención es posible, espero que contigo no falle—Ella tomo el cargador y se lo entrego también.

—No lo hará ¿Verdad Jack? —La vulpina tomo del hombro crispando un poco al macho por esa acción-.

—No…No lo haré—Dice mientras vuelve a cargar el arma y enfundarla.

—Entonces crees que podrás decirnos ¿Cómo te volviste alguien no grato para una parte del gobierno?

—Si eso ayuda para calmarlos, pero dejémoslo para más tarde

— ¿Qué tal para la cena? —Cinthia ofreció

Los policías aceptaron pero igual no dejarían de vigilarlos por lo que quedo del turno. Lo que quedo de ese tenso turno trataron de seguir trabajando, cuando por fin terminaron, los agentes los invitaron a un pequeño restaurant situado a unas cuadras de la comisaria. Pidieron una mesa, Jack se encargó de solicitar la más alejada de todas, si bien un grupo así pudo llamar la atención, dado que eran de dos y dos de cada especie muchos creyeron que era una especie de curiosa cita doble. Una vez que encargaron sus alimentos y se los llevaron, Jack prosiguió a contar.

—Si quieren que empiece—ve a Judy quien solo asiente un poco— Bien, no inicie en la ZIA, era un joven que solo le quería servir a su país.

—El ejército…

—Exacto Wilde, quería servirle a mi patria, y el ejército tiene las puertas abiertas para todas las especies—Cosa ocurrida desde la WW II por la alta demanda de soldados—Y ahí me convertí en uno de los mejores cabos de mi unidad, llamando mucho la atención de varios otros, con el tiempo el entrenamiento siguió y alguien puso un ojo en mí. Y finalmente fui llamado para una propuesta. Se me propuso hacer más, lograr hacer de este un mundo mejor, pero sobre todo seguro para los demás. Yo no dude tanto en aceptar…fue ahí donde todo cambio para siempre, no solo mi entorno yo mismo cambie. Pase de ser un soldado a un asesino a las órdenes del país, la mayoría de mis misiones eran en solitario, pero en más de una vez fui asignado con una compañera, ella era igual que yo, éramos buenos y con un record perfecto, solos o en conjunto nuestras misiones eran cumplidas al 100%, los dos ya no sentíamos nada, éramos casi maquinas a la espera de un nombre para acabarlo, sin embargo aprendí que para nuestros empleadores, solo éramos recursos, recursos desechables, prescindibles, meros objetos sin valor alguno.

—No lo creo si en verdad eran tan buenos no los pueden ver así—Judy intervino, si alguien era un buen elemento es obvio que harán lo que sea para conservarte-.

—Eso mismo pensé Yo Señorita—concordó—Pero la vida es extraña y la agencia de inteligencia es más paranoica de lo crees. Tal parece que ellos piensan que cuando ya has realizado cierto tipo de misiones te conviertes en alguien peligroso.

— ¿Peligroso? —Nick estaba algo confuso-.

—En efecto, ya que empiezas a saber cosas, la información que se maneja ahí es mucha y si alguien sabe demasiado, se convierte en una amenaza inminente, amenaza que debe ser neutralizada. A mí se me notifico en secreto que debía hacer algo de fundamental para la seguridad de la agencia. Eliminar a Elizabeth Badhia…Mi compañera…

 **Flash Back**

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto incrédulo-.

—Lo que escucho agente Savage—una cebra macho con traje de más de 50 años le dijo sin un rastro de emoción—La agente Badhia ha sido observada en actitudes sospechosas por lo tanto se inició una investigación lo que nos confirmó que ella nos traiciono, planea revelar información de alta confidencialidad. Por lo tanto se le ordena agente que neutralice la amenaza para la seguridad nacional.

La liebre solo bajo la mirada meditando, ellos dos siempre trabajaron de manera profesional, salvándose el pellejo en más de una ocasión, sin embargo él noto que Elizabeth siempre realizaba su trabajo de manera peculiar, se notaba que lo disfrutaba, había convertido el asesinato en algo que formo parte de su naturaleza. Sin embargo si ya se confirmó que planea filtrar información delicada, debía cumplir con la orden.

—Lo haré señor.

La cebra solo asiente—Perfecto, espero que cumpla de manera eficaz esta misión, la forma en que lo hará dependerá de usted, nosotros solo le daremos el contexto, los enviaremos juntos a una misión, la cual será la fachada para su eliminación.

—Esperare las instrucciones señor.

—Les serán enviadas esta noche, puede retirarse agente.

El pequeño mamífero solo asiente antes de levantarse y salir, aun le costaba creer que tuviera que eliminar a su ocasional compañera, pero si es por el bien de la seguridad nacional lo hará.

Fiel a las palabras de su superior, le llego la información, localización y el supuesto problema, leyó y memorizo la información para que mañana salieran a su supuesto trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente ambos ya estaban en camino, el ambiente era serio y formal, como cada vez que salían rumbo a una misión en conjunto, solo hablaban para verificar estrategias o planes de contingencia. Una vez que llegaron, ambos bajaron del vehículo, se dedicaron a acercarse a la deteriorada estructura donde supuestamente había una célula terrorista la cual debían eliminar.

—Bien Elizabeth, necesitamos de todo tu sigilo, primero entrare yo, si la sala esta libre, la usaremos como nuestro punto de intrusión, a partir de ahí necesitare que te metas por la ventilación.

La exótica felina (Un gato de Borneo o Catopuma Badia) asintió, Jack aprovecharía el momento cuando este de espaldas para liquidarla y terminar con eso. Sin embargo cuando entro con el arma desenfundada la escena fue suficiente para congelarlo, el sitio no estaba vacío, había cuerpos, varios cuerpos.

— ¿Qué demonios? —No entendía nada-.

— ¿Qué ocurre Savage? —La felina entro al escucharlo hablar, solo para encontrarse con aquel cuadro-.

—No entiendo esto—inmediatamente se acerca uno de los cadáveres para revisarlo—No tienen más que un par de horas desde su muerte— dice mientras se levante pero cuando está de pie— ¡AH!

El sonido de un disparo se escucha claramente mientras la liebre herida solo cae contra la pared mientras su sangre empieza a salir de su hombro bastante cerca de una arteria, un tiro fallido por meros centimetros. Recargándose en la pared logra voltearse para ver a la felina apuntándole con el arma con una mirada fría. Él había soltado su arma al momento del disparo

—Lamento esto Jack, enserio me agradabas, pero no puedo dejar vivir a un traidor.

Ella se acerca solo para terminar su misión, pero el macho comienza a reírse.

—Esto es increíble—le dice mientras hace presión en su hombro -.

—No trates de ganar tiempo Savage-.

—No es eso, es que…Tengo las misma ordenes que tú.

La felina solo lo observa mientras aun le apunta—Buen intento…Si alguien morirá aquí serás tú—se prepara para disparar, era obvio que ella no lo dejaría salir vivo, la lógica de la situación era abrumadoramente simple, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, uno debía morir, ella nunca confiaría en la versión de que ambos tienen las mismas ordenes, ¿Por qué? Simple, él tampoco lo creería, si él hubiera disparado primero ella estaría en la misma situación y él no le creería por nada del mundo, todo era sencillo, ninguno de los dos vivirá si el otro sobrevive, no tenía más opción, el macho se abalanza contra la felina gracias a la adrenalina del momento-.

Una confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo comienza, pero ella no estaba herida y su tamaño ligeramente mayor y su condición depredadora le dieron a la hembra la ventaja, logro arañarlo y morderlo provocándole más heridas bastante profundas y severas hasta logro deshacerse del herido lepórido arrojándolo lejos de ella con sus patas traseras. Se reincorporo y tomo su arma, la cual había soltado para que Jack no lograra tomarla, pero en cuanto se giró para darle el tiro de Gracia. Tres detonaciones se escucharon. La felina soltó el arma que poseía mientras caía al suelo.

—Siempre tengo un arma para emergencias preciosa—Jack comenta mientras suelta el arma con el que logro darle a ella en el hombro y dos veces en el abdomen, con bastante trabajo logra incorporarse, el balazo y las heridas de garras y colmillos realmente lo mermaron mucho además la hemorragia era demasiada—Lamento que tuviera que terminar así—no sabía si ella estaba consiente o en shock, seguía viva, de eso estaba seguro, pero no lo continuaría sin la asistencia médica inmediata—Nos engañaron—fue en ese momento que su mente reacciono, si los dos recibieron las mismas ordenes es porque ambos debían morir, pero uno lógicamente debería salir vivo, así que…

Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba empezó a caminar de manera inestable, tenía que salir de ahí y ¡debía hacerlo ya! Tomo de nuevo su arma, podría necesitarla.

Para cuando logro salir de ahí colapso, su cuerpo no logro seguir en pie, pero igual no se detuvo, continuo arrastrándose, tenía que alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible, hasta que sus grandes orejas captaron un sonido familiar y claro, no paso ni un minuto hasta que la vieja estructura fuera hecha pedazos y la explosión se escuchara.

 **Fin del Flash back**

—Un avión subsónico a escala, esa fue la manera en que escogieron eliminar al supuesto sobreviviente—la mirada del pequeño mamífero estaba gacha, recordar eso no le ayudaba mucho—Apenas logre salir del rango de peligro, una vez libre de peligro inminente, necesitaba tratar mis heridas, me deshice del saco y me hice varios torniquetes con la tela, para lograr aminorar un poco el dolor utilice las balas que me quedaban, la pólvora ayudo.

Se hizo un silencio pesado por varios minutos, hasta que alguien se animó a hablar de nuevo.

—Lo lamento—Judy se sentía culpable-.

—No tienen por qué disculparse, sus sospechas están muy justificadas, mi actitud y un arma ilegal son suficiente motivo para despertarlas.

—Pero igual no hicimos las cosas bien—esta vez fue Nick el que intercedió—Debimos de actuar de manera más prudente-.

—Y lo hicieron, fue un buen procedimiento el que siguieron.

—No hay rencores chicos—Cinthia volvió a hablar, nunca le era tan fácil pasar la historia de Jack-.

—Aún tienen dudas, pueden expresarlas

—Pero aun estas en el gobierno—fue lo único que Nick dijo-.

Pero eso fue suficiente para darle entender a Jack a lo que se refería.

—Bueno…Después de lo que paso, necesitaba moverme, apenas logre llegar a una alejada y casi desolada estación de servicio, no podía quedarme ahí cuando las autoridades fueran a ver qué había pasado, así que me cole aun camión de carga, después de 40 minutos llegamos a una pequeña población, ahí aproveche para bajar, busque una clínica y la encontré, a la cual me metí de noche para atender mis heridas con un poco más de propiedad. Extraje la bala de mi hombro, suture todo lo que lo necesitara y vende todo lo demás, robe algunos calmantes y antibióticos, igualmente cambie mi manchada camisa por otra, no había de mi talla pero unas tijeras fueron suficiente para hacerlo, mi objetivo era seguir en movimiento, así que volví a colarme en otro camión, aunque el cansancio me venció y caí. Cuando desperté ya estaba en un centro urbano, los sonidos de los claxon y automóviles me lo confirmaron, a la primera oportunidad me baje y comencé a deambular, pero estaba ya muy exhausto mis heridas me mermaron mucho y me desmaye. Cuando desperté, la cual fue la primera sorpresa para mí, ya que no pensé en lograrlo, estaba en un lugar que no podía identificar, luego vi que era una especie de tienda de campaña, pero estaba hecha de telas viejas y lonas desgastadas, más no podía moverme el dolor era mucho y mis fuerzas muy pocas, escuche movimiento y estaba listo para intentar algo, aunque quien entro me relajo un poco, una nutria hembra…cuando la vi comprendí todo, ella vivía en la indigencia y mi apariencia en ese momento de seguro la aparentaba, ella e encontró y me llevo a su refugio, me ofreció agua y comida, en un principio me negué, más al final cedi, estaba completamente vulnerable. Fue ahí donde comenzó mi recuperación, una inusual y extraña recuperación, esa nutria…Rose ella se encargó de mí, ayudándome, alimentándome a pesar de que la comida no era algo que le sobrara, ella me cuidó. Con el tiempo logre salir de mi penoso estado, nunca le dije nada, del como termine así, nada, lo único que le dije fue mi nombre, en ese momento yo no era nadie, literalmente nadie, el gobierno se encargó de eliminarme, legalmente estaba muerto, no existía. Y acepte eso, no busque salir, regresar, no busque nada, me convertí en un fantasma más del mundo. Y así hubiera seguido de no ser…un curioso hecho que me paso—Volteo a ver a la vulpina quien se sonrojo, el rosado de sus mejillas era muy notorio.

Buscaba comida pero al final decidí descansar un poco antes de continuar, Rose me esperaba, a pesar de que me recupere no me aleje de ella, sin embargo cuando estaba descansando en un callejón esa mañana. Una agitada zorra blanca entro corriendo mientras en sus patas sostenía un arma, —volteo ligeramente sobre su hombro para ver un poco a la vulpina quien solo sonrió un poco avergonzada— no se había percatado de mi presencia sino hasta que volteo y me vio, además se dio cuenta de que miraba fijamente el arma que tenía, ella se presentó como una agente del FBI pero la placa que me mostro era de otro tipo, uno especial, y que yo incluso había visto solo un par de veces, una placa del departamento de estado, más no tuvimos tiempo de si quiera un mínimo intercambio de palabras cuando alguien más apareció, un chita , esta también estaba ataviado en un traje más al estilo europeo, pero la cuestión más importante es que él ya le apuntaba a Cinthia, ella al no tener más opción bajo su arma, en seguida distanciados por un tiempo de 30 segundos otros dos llegaron, un glotón y una pantera nebulosa, la pantera se acercó, tomo a esta señorita de forma muy poco caballerosa por el hombro y la puso contra la pared, pero luego me volteo a ver a mí, hizo que Cinthia se pusiera de rodillas mientras le seguía apuntando y me dijo "Lo siento pequeño, sin testigos lo que le pase a ella a ti también" el glotón se me acerco, pero en cuanto el glotón me quiso tocar sujete su pata con fuerza y lo mire fijamente, pero lo solté, este se exalto un poco, pero no mucho solo volteo a ver a sus otros compañeros antes de intentarlo de nuevo, cuando lo hizo simplemente lo neutralice con unos cuantos golpes—Recuerda como lo jalo hacia él dándole un codazo, mientras se impulsaba para patear al chita en la cara, la pantera trato de dispararme, pero Cinthia aprovecho su descuido para golpearlo y hacer que tirara su arma, en cuanto no la tuvo la liebre lo ataco con una serie de golpes y codazos directos al rostro hasta que logro que se pusiera de rodillas, en cuanto lo tuvo a su altura puso un férreo agarre en su cuello hasta que perdió el conocimiento, en cuanto sintió el peso muerto solo lo soltó, aunque una parte de él quería escuchar un crack o sus largas orejas dejaran escuchar la frecuencia cardiaca, más algo lo detuvo, lo detuvo la misma causa por lo que seguía viviendo como un indigente, solo lo dejo caer—….

 **Flash Back**

Impresionada por semejante despliegue de habilidades, pero el en cuanto vio lo que hizo solo quiso irse de ahí.

—Oye espera…—lo alcanzo aun con cierta cautela—No te vayas…gracias, gracias por salvarme…Mi nombre es Cinthia

Sin embargo el macho no la miro, y seguía con intenciones de alejarse.

—Espera, no puedes irte, fuiste testigo.

—No quiero tener nada que ver—al fin hablo, con una voz clara y despreocupada, un total contraste con su apariencia-.

—No te implicare en nada, solo darás una declaración…Por favor

La liebre sin mayor remedio acepto, esperaron nos minutos hasta que la respuesta policiaca se hizo presente gracias a la vulpina que notifico con su teléfono. Minutos más tarde Jack solo estaba en una sala bebiendo un poco de agua. Y tras el vidrio polarizado varios animales lo veían.

— ¿Es enserio lo que dices Skyler? —un guepardo con un traje negro cuestiono-.

—Completamente señor…

—No puedes dudar tanto de ella—un tigre intercedió—En todo su tiempo como cadete y agente del FBI nunca ha mostrado señas de errores de ese tipo de situaciones-.

—Pero es una liebre, además su apariencia.

—La apariencia dista mucho de lo que es en realidad—la vulpina lo interrumpió—En más de una ocasión he hablado con indigentes y el no habla como uno y no se comporta como tal, reconozco el estilo militar, pero tiene algo más, además pudo contra animales que nos duplicaban el tamaño él solo. Un animal común no puede hacerlo, y él es todo menos una liebre común.

—Bueno si es así debemos investigarlo—el guepardo concordó-.

—Pero no podemos retenerlo.

—Además no ha mostrado señas de querer hablar con alguien sobre algo.

—No, no con todos—el tigre miro a la zorra-.

— ¿Qué? —Ella no podía identificar su mirada-.

—No podemos retenerlo, además tenemos más cosas entre patas que averiguar quién es esta liebre, él mostro por lo menos un mínimo rastro de interés al hablar contigo.

—Si responder con tres palabras es interés…—Ella rodo los ojos-.

—Lo que importa es que te hablo. Deja que se vaya, igual tú le dijiste que no lo detendríamos, hay una declaración suya contra nuestros arrestados, lo mejor será mantener buenas relaciones con él. Después de terminar veremos quién es él en realidad. Cinthia por favor acompáñalo en su salida.

La vulpina en cualquier otro caso refutaría, no importa que el tigre sea el director del FBI le hubiera dicho que no, sin embargo esa liebre del alguna extraña manera le agrado, además de que le salvo el pelaje.

—Está bien, mantendré la rama de olivo en alto— y sin más se dirigió a la puerta que conecta a la sala-.

—La he conocido por 6 días y es la primera vez que veo que no refunfuña por algo—el guepardo le comento a su superior-.

—Es una agente excelente.

—Insisto que tú y los otros la han consentido mucho-.

—No es mi culpa las buenas relaciones que tenga con los demás, y cabe resaltar que todas ellas las consiguió por méritos propios-.

—Aunque eso tuvo mucho que ver para que consiguiera esa placa.

—Temporal hijo.

—Sí, pero esa placa le puede dar en una situación incluso más autoridad que a ti.

—Ella sabrá qué hacer si ese momento llega.

—Jefe…Ward casi la matan hoy de no ser por ese, puede ser muy capaz, pero su obsesión de trabajar sola hará que termine con suerte bajo tierra o en un rio.

El tigre suspira, sabe lo terca que es al hecho de tener un compañero, pero no puede hacer nada.

—Es su vida y su decisión, no puedo hacer nada.

—Bien, esperemos que salga viva de esto.

Mientras tanto la vulpina acompaña a la liebre a fuera de la estación.

—Perdón por retenerte tanto tiempo—se disculpa con genuina pena.

—No te preocupes—muy pocos animales le hablan, y él le habla muy pocos, a casi nadie, solo a su amiga nutria y otros más, pero que alguien vestido con tanta elegancia y porte le hable así, sin miramientos y con sinceridad se lo hacía fácil, para que le pudiera agradar un poco solo necesitara que no trabajara para el gobierno—Igual no tengo nada que me espere. Unas horas perdidas en una vida perdida no son nada, adiós señorita Skyler.

Ella lo ve alejarse sin embargo algo la hizo reaccionar.

—Espera…—toma al macho del hombro—Sabes, ya es algo tarde y me muero de hambre, quisiera comer algo con una buena compañía.

Ante esas palabras el macho se tensa y la voltea a ver con bastante desconcierto, aunque su mirada es suficiente para expresarle a ella lo que piensa.

—Claro, si es que quieres.

—Señorita yo…—ante esa situación no sabe muy bien que decir—Yo…no creo que sea, bien recibido dado mi porte—hace alusión a sus viejas y desgastadas prendas-.

Ella solo sonríe un poco, una sonrisa cálida y sincera—Salvo mi vida señor, si me permite déjeme retribuírselo.

—Yo…

—Vamos…no muerdo—en ese momento lo toma de la muñeca y lo jala hasta su vehículo-.

En ese momento una liebre estaba en un cuarto de baño, escuchando el agua correr detrás de él.

Después de un extraño arrebato por parte de la vulpina, esta lo arrastro hasta su auto, donde lo llevo al hotel donde se quedaba de manera temporal, alegándole que si se sentía inseguro de su apariencia podría tomar un baño y refrescarse. Si bien Jack en su situación actual no le importa su apariencia, no le gusto para nada que alguien tuviera compasión de él, por lo que se inició dentro del auto una pequeña discusión, de él alegando no quererse sentir como un animal indefenso, comentario que hizo que la vulpina detuviera en seco el auto casi, casi logrando sacar de balance a Jack.

—Escúcheme señor, no me malinterprete, no siento lastima o algún sentimiento parecido a hacia usted, ¿Queda claro? No, los sentimientos que yo siento hacia usted, son, un profundo respeto, por alguna razón algún tipo de confianza y por último…un sincero agradecimiento…yo soy buena, muy buena en mi trabajo, pero incluso así, no sé si hubiera podido salir viva de esa…de no ser por ti. Así que me siento muy agradecida contigo, y lo primero que se me ocurre para empezar a pagarte es un buen y relajante baño, ¿Qué me dice? ¿Rechazara eso? —para el final la vulpina agacho sus orejas y sus mirada cambio a una totalmente diferente con unas enormes pupilas…

Aun ahora el macho no sabe porque cedió y ahora solo está viéndose en el espejo antes de entrar en la ducha, pero ya no le queda más opción y entra para asearse, pasados los minutos, su agudo oído capta el claro sonido de los golpes en la puerta en la puerta.

—Disculpe—se escuchó tras la puerta la voz de la vulpina—Voy a dejar algo en la entrada, por favor en cuanto salga tómelo—Y sin más escucho como ella se alejaba del cuarto.

Pasaron los minutos y la liebre ya estaba secándose frente al espejo, estaba a punto de vestirse cuando recordó lo que le dijo Skyler, con discreción abrió la puerta del baño y en efecto ahí había una bolsa, más sospechoso que convencido la tomo, se volvió a encerrar en el baño y con cuidado miro que había dentro de esa bolsa. Era ropa, una playera simple color blanco, junto con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, no eran de la talla perfecta, los pantalones le quedaban un poco holgados tal vez eran dos o una talla mayor, pero casi no se notaba, al final se lo puso, ella de seguro se ofendería o se sentiría mal si no usaba la ropa que consiguió para él en algún momento. Salió al fin del cuarto de baño para así tener la comida que ella quería compartir con él, en fin no perdía nada con ello.

Cinthia estaba sentada en un sofá leyendo una revista mientras esperaba que su visitante terminara, fue muy bueno que pudiera conseguir esa ropa en el centro comercial que estaba a una cuadra, además de siempre ser de las mejores al averiguar la talla de los demás. Claro sus cálculos no eran perfectos pero estaban lejos de ser errores garrafales.

—Espero no haberla hecho esperar mucho tiempo señorita Skyler—ella escucho a sus espaldas-.

—Oh no se preocupe no se tardo casi…—la vulpina se quedó pasmada, aquella liebre de pelaje sucio, manchado, con varios nudos en él, ahora lucía un pelaje gris casi platinado muy brillante, aún mantenía un aspecto un tanto desaliñado, con el pelaje algo alborotado, además esa penetrante mirada igual al zafiro, ahora sumándole la vista de un cuerpo de apariencia bastante atlética por la playera ceñida, era mayor que ella, eso lo había notado por su voz y comportamiento, pero no lo parecía tanto, se conservaba en muy buena forma y después de ese baño parecía casi de su misma edad—Nada—volvió en sí.

—Debo decirle gracias por el cambio de prendas—apenas dio un asentimiento con la cabeza para demostrar su agradecimiento con ella-.

—No, no es nada…—ella ya no sabía que decir y por alguna manera seguía mirándolo, el macho se dio cuenta de que seguía mirándolo y solo alzo una ceja como único gesto de interrogación sacándola de su entumecimiento mental—Es cierto, vamos a comer—disimuladamente se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta—Espero que tengas hambre.

Los pequeños mamíferos se fueron a una cafetería de aspecto cálido y hogareño, un aspecto que la liebre no sentía hacia mucho y por lo que sentía algo cohibido, Cinthia se encargó de ordenar por ambos, su elección fue una gran y surtida ensalada, arroz blanco con granos de maíz dorado un apetitoso caldo de verduras y una gran jarra de limonada con hierba buena. La comida tardo poco en llegar y en cuanto lo hizo la primera en empezar fue ella, ya que hablaba enserio se estaba muriendo de hambre, el macho la vio un poco divertido al ver la forma tan poco femenina con la que comía, pero solo fueron unos segundos antes de que el empezara a comer también.

—Sabe—ella rompió el silencio que la comida produjo—me gustaría poder dirigirme a usted con un poco más de propiedad, podría decirme su nombre por favor…

Esto tomo a liebre desprevenida, quien no tardo en despegar la vista de su plato y mirarla a los ojos— ¿Mi nombre?

—Si, por lo menos quisiera saber quién me salvo. Por cierto mi nombre es Cinthia, Cinthia Skyler—le dijo amablemente y con mucha educación, ya que ella noto que él era bastante formal para hablar-.

El no estaba seguro de eso, bien podría negarse a dárselo e incluso podría darle uno falso, pero por alguna razón no pudo hacer esas dos opciones, a él le parecía importante la verdad con ella—Jack…mi nombre es Jack—al fin y al cabo ese era un nombre bastante común y de sobra sabe que hay un sinfín de liebres por el mundo, mientras no diga más todo saldrá bien.

—Es un gusto por fin dirigirme a usted con más propiedad Jack. Por cierto puede llamarme Cinthia y puede tutearme

Enseguida de eso se inició una pequeña plática, la cual se fue ablandando, con el paso del tiempo aunque él nunca dejo los formalismos.

—Sabe…si me permite decírselo, usted me recuerda a alguien…

— ¿Yo? ¿A quién?

—A uno de mis instructores de la academia del FBI, siempre reacio, de rostro duro y con una impresión de respeto sin importar lo que haga…siempre como lo que era…

—Y ¿Que era?

—Un soldado—ante la revelación él no pudo evitar sorprenderse—Como tú ¿Verdad?

El simplemente aparta la vista.

—Sabes…porque no caminamos un rato, es una linda tarde.

A pesar de que una parte de su instinto le decía que no fuera otra le decía que lo hiciera, ambos salieron a caminar sin un rumbo aparentemente fijo, hasta que llegaron a un parque, sin embargo la hora y el día de la semana hacían que estuviera virtualmente desierto.

—No te preocupes…Jack, yo te pude ver en acción, tu manera de lucha la vi cuando estaba en un curso especial de formación, bueno no era idéntica, tu estilo es más especializado al igual que extremo, pudiste romperle el cuello, tienes mucha fuerza en esas pequeñas patas. Pero no lo hiciste, lo cual agradezco, la investigación los necesita, por como actuaste…estoy segura que no era lo que querías hacer. Pero igual reaccionaste.

—Estabas en peligro….

A pesar de que su orgullo protestaba lo tenía que admitir, al menos con él—Si, si lo estaba, de no ser por ti, ahora estuviera muerta y muchos animales estarían en peligro-.

—Yo…solo cumplí con mi deber, ahora, tú ya saldaste tu deuda. Adiós señorita Skyler-.

Jack comenzó a alejarse, Cinthia sabía que si él se iba desaparecería y lo más probable es que nunca lo volvería a ver, recordó el como sometió el solo a tres animales supuestamente mucho más fuertes que él y también entrenados en guerrilla, además ahora recuerda la situación que la llevo a portar su placa especial.

—E-E-Espera—ella sabía que era una locura lo que estaba a punto de hacer—No te vayas—el macho solo se detiene como única señal de que la escucha—Yo no…todos los que trabajan conmigo en esta situación son unos…no son inútiles, pero ya van cuatro agentes hospitalizados y tres soldados desaparecidos, hasta ahora solo yo he podido regresar y con tres miembros, pero no fui yo, no fue el Buro, fuiste tú, Señor…Jack, le pido que me ayude.

— ¡¿Qué!? —Exclama mientras voltea a verla con ojos bien abiertos

—Le pido su ayuda, su apoyo—le dijo con solemnidad-.

Soltando una pequeña y escalofriante risa sarcástica—Esta bromeando ¿Verdad? ¿Yo? ¿Trabajar para el gobierno? No gracias—su voz sonaba por primera vez molesta-.

—Por favor, esto es delicado…—trato de razonar con esa liebre-.

—Hay muchos infelices, puedes pedírselos ¿Porque no se lo pides a ellos?

—Porque ellos no son tan buenos….

—Y ¿Yo sí?

—Sí, yo lo vi…

—Lo siento, pero no trabajaré por ellos nunca más—le corto con acidez mientras comenzaba a alejarse-.

—Pero no importa lo que ellos te pudieron hacer—trato de hacerlo razonar-.

Con esas simples palabras la liebre se detuvo en seco, su cuerpo notablemente se tensó y sus patas se cerraron en puños, sin previo aviso se dio vuelta y la vulpina, que estaba cerca de él ya que lo había empezado a seguir, no pudo prever lo siguiente que paso, la liebre la ataco, le dio una patada para hacerla caer de rodillas, en cuanto la tuvo a su altura la sujeto del cuello mientras con su otra pata la inmovilizaba.

—Tú no sabes…tú no sabes lo que me hicieron…

La hembra sentía que su tráquea no soportaría mucho y su oxigeno se acababa.

Hablando muy rápido para aprovechar su poco aire—No, no lo sé…pero no importa, alguien como tú pudo hacer algo más con sus habilidades hacerse rico, ganar dinero, vengarse incluso, pero no lo hiciste no lo hiciste porque no serias tú, tú solo querías ayudar a los demás…y es lo que te pido, no por el gobierno, sino por los animales, animales inocentes—con esas últimas palabras logra que él termine su agarre y mientras lo hace tose para recuperar el aliento, pasaron unos minutos hasta que ella pudo volver a hablar-.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Tú ayuda—le dijo aun con algo de dificultad, lo había confirmado para ser una liebre es demasiado fuerte—Tú ayuda para salvar a muchos animales…

—Yo...

—Tal vez el gobierno te hizo algo…

—Ellos me quisieron matar.

—Pero nosotros no.

—Son lo mismo

—Pero yo no te lastimare. Yo no lo hare, nadie sabe quién eres, ni yo lo sé y juro que seguirá así—ella seguía de rodillas y lo había tomado por los hombros—si quieres desaparecer, hazlo, si me quieres matar después de esto lo puedes hacer, solo ayúdame a salvar a los inocentes.

En aquellas orbes ámbar Jack podía ver que todo lo que dijo era enserio, incluso la parte de matarla. No le importaba pagar con su vida si eso era necesario.

Sin embargo necesitaba confirmarlo mejor— ¿Quieres que trabaje contigo? —ella asiente—Bien lo haré, con un precio…

—Cualquier cosa…No importa la cantidad puedo hacer que…

—Tu vida—le sentenció—Puede ser una forma de retribución.

En cuanto escucho eso sintió su mundo detenerse, la forma en que lo dijo era en extremo seria—Yo…—lo dudo por unos instantes, pero en esa situación no tenía opción—La haré, si ese es tu precio yo…lo pago

Ese gesto fue suficiente para impresionarlo, no le importó entregarse solo para salvar a otros, dio su vida por los demás, le parecía familiar, malditamente familiar, aunque él se lo busco por querer ver si ella era tan ingenua como él.

—No te preocupes—le susurro—No cobrare nada—se alejó de ella-.

— ¿Qué?

—Aún tengo principios, no lo hare por "tus" jefes, haré esto por los animales…confió en ti—le admitió—Y espero no equivocarme.

—No lo hará señor, se lo juro.

—Bien—empieza a caminar—Andando, pero tendrás que ponerme al corriente.

—Con gusto…

Así ambos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo hacia el auto, pues tenían mucho de qué hablar. La vulpina puso al corriente a la liebre de todo lo que sabía lo cual ya era algo supuestamente prohibido, pero situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas iguales. La situación era simple, un grupo extremista Pro-Anarquía quería desestabilizar el país para que el caos se extendiera. Y su sistema cayera.

—Por cierto…toma esto—le dice mientras con una pata le extiende otra bolsa mientras la otra sujeta el volante—También pude conseguirte esto, pude serte útil.

Él toma la bolsa y saca la prenda que sospechaba que era y en efecto eso era, una chaqueta de mezclilla azul clara—Gracias…

—De nada, quería dártela desde antes pero la olvide aquí.

De improvisto el celular de la vulpina sonó y esta contesto casi al instante.

—Sí, sí señor, no estaba comiendo, ¿nuestro sujeto? Imagino que se fue, no, no creo que debamos darle más importancia, hay prioridades, si señor paso por la información enseguida—cuelga—Aún están algo intrigados por ti, pero no harán nada.

—Lo que estás haciendo es contra las reglas—le afirmo-.

—Solo depende, lo es si se enteran.

—Siendo sincero, te recomiendo el no trabajar conmigo, algo puede pasarte por mi culpa…

—Lo que pasa ahora es que por lo menos tengo una probabilidad más alta de salir con vida teniéndote de apoyo…Ya de por si has hecho mucho, con los tres que neutralizaste pudimos sacar mucho

—Sí los sujetos son tan peligrosos como creo…Después de que pases por la información necesito que me lleves a un lugar…

La vulpina está de acuerdo, rápidamente van por la información, bueno Jack se quedó en el auto estacionado a un par de calles para mayor discreción.

—Bien aquí tenemos esto, no dieron detalles concretos pero dieron estas direcciones…

—Tiene un buen interrogador—observa al notar la velocidad para obtener información-.

—Claro que lo es, dos años en medio oriente como interrogador militar…sabes cuando todo esto termine tal vez tú…

—No—la corta—Sé lo que me quieres ofrecer pero no, ya no seré más un objeto.

Ella solo baja la mirada. Pasaron a donde él quería ir aunque Cinthia no pudo evitar preguntar cuando llegaron.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —Soltó al ver que se detuvieron bajo un enorme puente metropolitano-.

—Es lo que yo llamo hogar—le contesta mientras baja—Esperé aquí, no tardo.

Sin esperar una respuesta corre hasta el interior de lo que forma la gran estructura, ahí encuentra a más animales en su misma situación, aunque no voltea a verlos igual ya los conoce, hasta que llega a su destino.

—Rose…

—Jack—la nutria voltea al escucharlo pero no puede evitar sorprenderse al verlo tan…— ¿Jack?

—Si Rose, soy yo…

— ¿Pero…?

—Sé lo que vas a preguntar, pero no tengo tiempo…solo vine a recoger unas cosas.

Se acercó a una de las esquinas y empezó a quitar cosas hasta que dio con su objetivo, una bien resguardada caja. La abrió y ahí estaba, un arma, su arma, la conservo como un último medio, eso y varios cargadores, la tomo con todo y su funda, lo medito un momento antes de ponérsela y resguardarla bajo su chaqueta, tomo los cargadores, otras cosas que el mismo hizo como "terapia", las guardo se puso de pie y se dio vuelta. Ahí vio a su querida amiga mirándolo con gran angustia.

—Jack…

—Escucha, tengo que hacer algo…no sé si volveré hoy _"O Si volveré algún día"_ alguien me espera afuera no puedo tardar tanto, pero solo puedo decir gracias…gracias por cuidarme cuando lo necesite Rose.

—Jack…ten cuidado, por favor ten cuidado.

—Trataré—se dirigió a la salida pero no pudo evitarlo, por mero impulso la abrazo como último gesto-.

Cinthia lo vio salir de nuevo.

—Listo, vámonos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —apunto a la bolsa que traía-.

—Algo que puede servirnos.

Ella sabiendo que no puede sacar más información simplemente suspiro un poco, los dos dirigieron a la primera dirección para ver que podían sacar.

—Bien, veamos si este lugar saben más de lo que creen.

—De acuerdo.

Se dirigieron al lugar que no era otra cosa que una biblioteca.

—Buenos días señorita—Cinthia saludo con cordialidad a la gacela que ejercía de recepcionista—Podría decirnos si ha visto a estos animales—saca del folder que le dieron en la oficina y le muestra una foto de los arrestados-.

—Puede identificarse primero.

—Claro soy la agente Skyler—mostro su placa— y él…—en ese momento se quedó en blanco ¿Qué podía decir?

—Su compañero, él agente Savage—solo que el no mostro placa, más no fue necesario la bibliotecaria no lo requirió, más si dejo algo sorprendida a la zorra-.

—Disculpen agentes—tomo la fotografía y los observo un momento—Sí, los reconozco, durante las últimas semanas han estado viniendo.

—Ellos solos o más.

—No, son un grupo más grande.

— ¿Alguno de ellos? —le muestra la foto de algunos miembros más que buscan, aunque estas fotos son de cámaras de transito-.

—Sí, casi todos—les confirma-.

—Díganos si siguen alguna rutina…—Jack tenía ciertas teorías, solo necesitaba confirmar detalles-.

—Bueno ellos vienen cada dos o tres días…

— Y ¿Qué tipo de libros o información buscan?

—Bueno…—hace memoria—Historia local, arquitectura y viejos planos del archivo público, he tenido que recoger esas cosa más de una vez y siempre es en la misma mesa-.

—Cinthia llámalos, necesitamos saber que buscan.

—Estoy en ello—se aleja para hacer la llamada-.

—Señorita puede decirme cuando fue la última vez que vinieron

—Este…fue el miércoles, sí el miércoles en la tarde…

¿El miércoles? Eso fue hace dos días, hace dos días en la tarde, justo como ahora. Dígame ¿alguna vez vienen por la mañana?

—No señor

—Y ya los ha visto hoy—ella vuelve a negar— ¡Cinthia!

—Sí señor, al parecer buscan algo relacionado a la infraestructura—su grito llama su atención-.

—Pueden venir hoy, aquí.

—Señor solicito refuerzos, pueden aparecerse aquí. Si señor los esperamos-.

—Señorita necesitamos que nos diga en donde se encuentran cuando vienen aquí y que actué con normalidad ¿Esta bien? No pasara nada—le aclaro ante su evidente nerviosismo-.

Más nerviosa que convencida asintió, los guio a la mesa que siempre usaban y regreso a su puesto con la palabra de ambos agentes que no pasaría nada. Cinthia y Jack se sentaron en una mesa alejada para poder observar si sus animales aparecían. Esperaron unos minutos rogando por los refuerzos, una notificación telefónica les dijo que estaban a 15 minutos ya que esa biblioteca estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Si es cierto lo que la encargada nos dijo ellos se quedan aquí mucho tiempo, habrá oportunidad de que vengan los refuerzos y si no, por lo menos podrán revisar lo que ellos buscan aquí.

—Y yo tendré tiempo de ocultarme—le recuerda la liebre-.

—Puedo hablar con ellos.

—No, prefiero el anonimato, solo tu nombre saldrá y tendrás el crédito, yo solo te ayudare desde las sombras en esta ocasión.

—No quiero decir que yo sola hice esto.

—No sabemos…tal vez yo no haga nada…—sin embargo el macho se quedó callado al instante-.

— ¿Jack?

—Shhh—con los ojos hace una seña y ella disimuladamente voltea y sus ojos se abren mucho.

¡Ahí estaban! Una aparte del grupo, 4 para ser exactos, se sentaron y al parecer se pusieron a esperar.

— ¿Qué hacen? —le susurro ella-.

—Esperan…pero ¿A quién?

—Creo que a los que alguien noqueo esta mañana. Toma—le da un arma tranquilizante—Es obvio que no vendrán y deben tener un tiempo de espera antes de saber que algo está mal-.

En efecto 5 minutos pasaron, Jack y Cinthia se levantaron y se fueron acercado un poco, pero sus objetivos se dieron cuenta de que algo no marchaba de acuerdo al plan, se levantaron con discreción y se encaminaron con dirección a la salida, pero alguien los detuvo.

— ¡Alto ahí! —La vulpina los detuvo apuntándoles con el arma—Las patas donde pueda verlas-.

—Háganle caso—Jack los flanqueo con el arma en alto-.

Los criminales aparentemente se rindieron, pero aprovechando la estreches de los pasillos dados por los libreros uno de ellos tomo uno y lo derribo, causando así un efecto domino. El resultado fue instantáneo, gritos, caos, elementos que aprovecharon para escapar, Cinthia y Jack trataron de impedirlo pero no podían detonar sus armas sin riesgo de darle a un animal inocente aun fuera solo tranquilizante no podían poner a nadie en riesgo. Los criminales corrían haciendo a un lado a quienes se les cruzaran en frente, mientras los dos mamíferos los seguían moviéndose ágilmente entre los demás animales, llegaron a la salida y los vieron abordando 2 autos, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigieron a su vehículo y emprendieron la persecución.

—Jack toma—le dijo mientras le arrojaba las llaves—Necesito avisarle a los demás.

Jack conducía limpiamente a través del tráfico de la ciudad sin perder la vista a sus objetivos.

—Señor, los sospechosos escapan a bordo 2 vehículos, la persecución es a través de la calle caracal.

—"Skyler me notifican que dejaron un caos en la biblioteca, pero no podremos alcanzarlos tan fácil, esa calle es estrecha y nos llevan ventaja, intentaremos que unidades cercanas les cierren el paso, pero no los pierdan, mandaremos helicópteros…"

—Cuente con ello señor no… ¡Cuidado con ese auto! —Grito al ver tan cerca un vehículo civil pero Jack maniobro con increíble habilidad sin dar si quiera un roce-.

—"Cinthia ¿Vas acompañada?"

—Tengo que colgar señor—y sin más colgó-.

—Esperó que para cuando todo esto termine tengas una buena explicación—le dijo con ironía la liebre al volante.

—Cállate y conduce-.

En otro lugar justo cuando la vulpina colgó.

—Algo trama—el tigre reflexiona—Quiero los helicópteros ya.

—Si señor…

De nuevo en la persecución

—No podremos seguirlos así sin causar un accidente o tenerlo nosotros necesitamos detenerlos.

—Y ¿Tienes alguna propuesta?

La liebre asiente y sin previo aviso gira y entra en un callejón

— ¿Qué haces?

—La ventaja de ir en un vehículo proporcionalmente más pequeño es que te permite tomar otros caminos, nos ahorrara distancia y podremos detenerlos.

— ¿Cómo los detendremos con un vehículo de este tamaño?

—No lo haremos, pero si salen a la siguiente avenida los perderemos a no ser que tengamos apoyo aéreo y por lo que veo aún falta algo de tiempo para ello—se detuvo antes de salir a la calle de nuevo y salió del auto casi enseguida la vulpina lo siguió y ella vio que llevaba consigo la bolsa que saco del lugar donde se quedaba-.

—Pero que…

—Shhh—le dijo mientras se concentraba y escucho como el ruido y chirridos de neumáticos se acercaban, hiso un cálculo mental abrió los ojos y salió, justo en el momento preciso arrojo el contenido la bolsa-.

Cinthia no logro ver que eran solo que eran objetos de pequeño tamaño los cuales quedaron sobre la calle cuando los vehículos a alta velocidad pasaron sus neumáticos hicieron explosión causando su descontrol y su posterior choque o volcadura.

—Problema inmediato resuelto—le dice con simpleza a la vulpina antes de comenzar a acercase a los accidentados vehículos-.

Algunos de los ocupantes estaban inconscientes, otros heridos (no de gravedad mortal), Cinthia que aún estaba anonadada por esa maniobra tan intensa pero planeada impresionantemente rápido fue con él hasta que sus orejas captaron el sonido del apoyo.

Jack se acercó, sabía que era muy poco probable que alguno de esos animales muriera por lesiones relacionadas a ese accidente y por lo menos uno trataría de huir. Y en efecto con un paso al inicio tambaleante uno logro salir y trato de huir, pero una decidida liebre se puso en su camino.

—Creo que lo mejor es que no te muevas y esperes la atención médica debida—le dijo esperando que desistiera de sus planes, cosa que obviamente no ocurrió-.

En otro lugar…

—Pero qué diablos…—un tigre no comprendía lo que veía a través de un monitor. El helicóptero había llegado al lugar y veía dos vehículos accidentados, los cuales podía suponer que pertenecían a sus objetivos, pero eso no era lo que llamaba su atención. Sino lo que se desarrollaba a unos metros, un enfrentamiento entre lo que podía identificar como un oso pardo y una liebre, aunque este duro menos de lo que espero y con un ganador bastante peculiar, con una serie de patadas la liebre termino derribando al gran depredador—Cinthia pero que has hecho.

De regreso…

Jack registraba al noqueado oso en busca de algo.

—Se puede saber ¿Qué buscas?

—Puede que sean cuidadosos a la hora de dejar pistas pero uno debe traer algo que nos diga donde se ocultan, revisa a los demás-.

Si bien renuente al final le hiso caso varios minutos pasaron hasta que…

— ¡Jack!

— ¿Qué encontraste?

—Medicamento…surtido en la farmacia de clean-Fur

—Eso está siguiendo esta esta avenida a unos kilómetros, tenemos que movernos

—Esperemos a los refuerzos

—No podemos, ¿Sabes de lo que es capaz un animal acorralado? No traían un equipo de comunicación, pero esto de seguro saldrá en las noticias, debemos aprovechar la sorpresa mientras la tengamos, si lo hacemos podemos evitar un intento desesperado de algo. Coordina a tus amigos desde distancia y que lleguen para que lo detengan, nosotros le limpiaremos el camino.

—Eres el mamífero más loco que he conocido…Espero que tengas razón, conduce.

No perdieron tiempo y emprendieron el camino de nuevo.

—Señor—la vulpina estaba al habla en el teléfono-.

—Cinthia creo debes algunas explicaciones…

—Eso puede esperar, creo saber dónde están prepare los equipos yo les avisare.

Sin más el tigre solo escucha como cortan la llamada, suelta un profundo suspiro antes de realizar otra llamada.

— ¿Llegaron?

—"Si señor antes de ponerlos bajo custodia deben ser llevados para una evaluación médica"

—Y rastros de Skyler

—"No señor, no la alcanzamos"

—Prepárate, enviare unos equipos SWAT iras con ellos junto con más policías, puede que ya encontramos la guarida de las escorias.

— "¿Skyler fue sola por ellos primero?"

—No, sola no, ellos nos despejaran el camino para que solo lleguen a tocar directo a su puerta.

—"Entendido"

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que ellos llegaron a la zona prevista para la actividad industrial, almacenes y bodegas enormes se alzaban a su alrededor, hace unos minutos pasaron la farmacia de dónde provenía la medicina. Ahora solo debían identificar el escondite, resguardaron su auto y comenzaron su labor de reconocimiento. Buscaron minuciosamente hasta que por fin dieron con su objetivo, solo que había un guardia, debían deshacerse de él para que los demás elementos llegaran y no delataran su presencia, pero no tenían la certeza de que el disparo fuera certero, la distancia era mucha, además el ruido del cuerpo caer al sedar al lobo podría alertar a los demás. Necesitaban que se acercara. Jack tomo el arma que le había dado Cinthia, y que es la única que ha usado, y le retira uno de los finos dardos, con señas le dice a Cinthia cuál es su plan y esta logra entender.

El lobo que fungía como guardia se acerca a una zona donde escucho movimiento con un arma eléctrica desenfundada. Cuando llego a las cajas, que era de donde provenían los ruidos, se encontró con una zorra blanca que le sonrió e hiso un gesto de despedida antes de que una liebre le cayera sobre los hombros, en rápidos movimientos silencio su hocico y le inyecto el tranquilizante en el cuello, el efecto casi inmediato fue el esperado el lobo cayo, pero Jack se aseguró que no cayera estrepitosamente.

—Agente Skyler sino es molestia podría ayudarme, este tipo pesa bastante—le dijo liebre al notar que ella veía hacia la estructura-.

—Perdón-.

Una vez que dejaron al guardia oculto y se cercioraran de que no había más ya que técnicamente solo había una entrada prosiguieron a colarse por la ventilación, cosa que a Jack no le traían buenos recuerdos pero debía concentrarse, una vez que ya entraron se dieron cuenta que casi todo el grupo estaba ahí y revisaban datos. Por lo que se pusieron a escuchar mientras Cinthia notificaba por medio de un mensaje.

—Bien señores, casi listo, de los nueve objetivos tenemos siete cubiertos, solo nos falta la información completa de esos edificios.

—Tardamos bastante en lograrlo.

—Eso se debe a que empezamos por lo más difícil, edificios bastantes recientes cuyos planos no forman parte del archivo histórico, pero valió la pena, pronto se darán cuenta que su precioso país no es invulnerable, esta cuidad le dirá adiós al hospital, al capitolio, dos escuelas, central de policía, la alcaldía, un museo.

—Un teatro y un auditorio, que son los que nos faltan…

—Con paciencia, todo tiene que salir perfecto, todo volara el mismo día y la misma hora, pero se tiene que hacer bien, como en los trabajos anteriores, ya que no sean dado cuenta de los regalos que les dejamos.

—Entonces que esos se apresuren en conseguir la información que falta, necesitamos saber en qué lugar es mejor colocar la carga para que la estructura colapse.

—Sobre todos sus visitantes, no te preocupes ya deben de estar en camino…

—Y nuestra pequeña plaga

—Esa zorra entrometida debe estar ahora en la morgue producto de un asalto que salió mal…

Mientras tanto tras unas cajas…

—Jack entraran aquí en cualquier momento…

—Entonces es momento para que yo desaparezca y regrese al lugar al que pertenezco…

—No perteneces ahí…

—Ahora sí, así que prepárate para hacer tu trabajo y ve…

Y en efecto las orejas súper agudas de Jack captaron un sonido muy familiar para él. Cinthia había comenzado su acercamiento de manera silenciosa hasta que la puerta fue destrozada mientras varios elementos del equipo SWAT entraban encabezados por elementos con chalecos con las letras FBI en ellos. Aunque los elementos que no fueron neutralizados por los SWAT formaron un círculo alrededor de sus líderes mientras apuntaban sus armas contra ellos.

—Suelten las armas en este instante—El guepardo hablo con voz firme-.

—Esto es imposible—espeto una de los lideres un camello al igual que el otro-.

—No lo es todo es porque la entrometida se libró de un asalto—Skyler se revela de su escondite con su arma desenfundada-.

—Suelten las armas—repitió el guepardo-.

—No es mejor que ustedes las suelten—ambos camellos muestran un aparato—O serán responsables de la muerte de miles en este instante-.

—Suelten sus armas o detonaremos las bombas…

El aire se llenó de tensión pues los policías sabían, gracias a Cinthia, que había bombas en diferentes sitios de la ciudad, no podían detenerlos, los tranquilizantes tardarían valiosos segundos en hacer efecto y ni que hablar de las armas eléctricas, además era más que obvio que los demás fungirían de escudos, no podrían hacer nada de frente. Pero de pronto dos ensordecedores ruidos, ruidos que muchos no pueden identificar y otros no los habían escuchado en años, dos detonaciones de arma de fuego fueron el origen, ambos tiros directos a las patas de los camellos que sostenían los detonadores. Jack no fallo en sus tiros y los dos soltaron los aparatos, más no se detuvo siguió disparando contra todo miembro del grupo, tiros al hombro o las patas, heridas incapacitantes, pero no letales, sin embargo a un búfalo le quedo fuerza suficiente para llegar a él y clavarle uno de sus cuernos en el hombro, esa acción fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a los demás, todos los demás miembros del equipo de la redada empezaron a disparar, sin darle a la liebre pues el director del FBI el agente Ward dio la orden, aunque ninguno espero presenciar detonaciones de un arma de fuego, uno a uno todos los animales que quedaron en pie fueron sedados y otros sometidos por los agentes, hasta que al fin los detonadores fueron asegurados, todos los implicados arrestados y sometidos.

— ¡Jack! —La vulpina corrió hacia él una vez que la conmoción se detuvo— ¿Estas bien?

Sujetando su hombro mientras detenía la hemorragia—No te preocupes…he pasado peores.

—No te preocupes los paramédicos ya vienen-.

—No es necesario-.

—Claro que lo es ¿me entiendes? Ahora si estas herido y necesitan curarte.

—De hecho ya hay un medico esperando en la estación y debemos irnos ahora—el mismo guepardo se acercó a ellos-.

—Stills, no…

—Lo lamento Skyler pero esto también es una orden para ti, debes reportarte ahora, mientras tú…

—Se cómo hacer un torniquete para aguantar hasta allá

—Entonces no perdamos más tiempo.

Los minutos pasaron e inevitablemente llegaron a su destino, A Jack por lógica se le decomisaron los cartuchos y el arma, fue llevado a una sala donde se le comenzó a tratar.

—Bueno Cinthia desde lo que sucedió esta mañana hasta esta noche han pasado muchas cosas, dimos por finalizada una operación de varios días y se evitó la muerte de muchos animales. Todo gracias a que ellos trataron de matarte y alguien te salvo—el tono del tigre era serio y bastante severo—Pero violaste el protocolo, inmiscuiste a un civil en esto y pusiste en peligro la seguridad de toda la operación solo por alguien que es altamente peligroso.

—Él no es peligroso—le refuto

—Tiene posesión de un arma de fuego…cosa que es altamente ilegal y ni siquiera sabemos quién es él.

—De hecho señor yo trate de averiguarlo—intervino el guepardo—Después de que la agente Skyler lo acompañara para que se fuera pude recuperar una muestra de pelo, la lleve para que pudieran buscarlo en el sistema.

—Y ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste?

—Esto es lo que salió señor—salió de la habitación unos minutos y regreso con un antílope quien cargaba una laptop y le mostro el contenido de la pantalla.

— ¿Clasificado? Su información es clasificada-.

—Aparentemente señor y bien protegida

—Señor yo podría…—el antílope intervino—Yo podría llegar a esa información.

— ¿Puedes pasar esos candados?

—No directamente, pero si busco de manera diferente puede ser más fácil, solo necesitaría su nombre de identificación.

—No creo que él quiera decírnoslo.

—No lo necesitamos—Cinthia lo murmuro a un volumen apenas audible-.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Jack…Jack Savage…búscalo así—No sabía si estaba bien o no hacerlo o si ese era o no su verdadero nombre, pero algo en su interior le decía que si lo era-.

El antílope miro al tigre y este solo asintió después de unos segundos de meditación. Acto seguido el técnico comenzó su tarea de burlar los protocolos de seguridad que mantenían encriptado ese archivo. Y efectivamente unos minutos después el archivo apareció en la pantalla.

—Y bien ¿Quién es el tipo? —El guepardo pregunto pues el antílope no había hablado después—Déjame ver sino lo quieres decir—se encamino a la pantalla pero solo basto que lo leyera para quedar igual-.

—Déjense de ridiculeces, y permítanme ver—se acercó y leyó y aunque no le paso lo mismo que a los otros dos si se impresiono—Cinthia ¿A quién rayos encontraste?

La vulpina temerosa por lo que podría se puso junto a ellos para poder leer y ver que causaba esas reacciones y cuando lo vio le fue fácil entender.

Ahí estaba su "amigo" el expediente decía. Jack Savage, agente al servicio de la ZIA entrenamiento recibido por parte de los Navy Seals y el ejército israelí por parte del Sayeret Matkal, experto en varias artes marciales, al igual que en uso de armas. Habilidades de supervivencia en ambientes hostiles y un record perfecto de misiones.

—Dime ahora que no es peligroso Skyler, encontraste a un asesino de elite de la ZIA.

—Uno que dice que aquí que fue muerto en acción durante una operación anti-terrorista.

—Encontraste a un fantasma niña

—Debemos reportarlo ahora.

—Y ponerlo bajo custodia.

—No pueden hacer eso—la vulpina intervino—él nos ayudó y ¿lo quieren encerrar?

—Skyler ¿No comprendes? La ZIA no es de fiar.

—Stills tiene razón, nuestras agencias ya no colaboran juntas porque la ZIA tiene un montón de porquería oculta y métodos extremos, métodos que pude ahora en ese elemento.

—No esperen, por favor esperen…—ella los detuvo—Él no quería formar parte de esto…lo hiso porque yo lo convencí quería ayudar a mantener a los animales a salvo…no quería nada a cambio…lo hiso porque era lo correcto.

—Pero la ZIA

—Él no quiere nada que ver con la ZIA….Algo le hicieron—murmuro por lo bajo mientras veía el monitor y miraba su foto, en esa foto donde se ve una liebre joven de unos 28 o 25—Salvo incontable vidas y estoy segura que ellos—señalo la máquina—lo traicionaron.

—Señor…—el guepardo no sabía que responder-.

—La ZIA es famosa por prescindir de sus agentes de manera sádica e in-animal. Pero hay reglas que debemos seguir.

—Y es lo que te pido—ella concordó—Usa la misma regla que con él—señala al técnico-.

El aludido y el tigre entienden perfectamente lo que quiere decir.

— ¿Estás hablando enserio?

En otro lado vemos a Jack, lo acaban de suturar, pero internamente se siente ansioso, tiene un mal presentimiento ¿Por qué simplemente no se fue? ¿Por qué intervino? Sabe lo que se jugó, solo le queda esperar y ver qué pasa. Hasta que de improviso su puerta se abre revelando a varios animales en traje negro, dos de ellos van hacia él y lo toman por los hombros inmovilizándolo y sacándole un quejido de dolor.

—Vaya Jack…No creía que siguieras aquí.

Esa voz la reconoció al instante e hiso que su sangre hirviera por furia y tratara de soltarse.

— ¡Harris!

—Oh en te acuerdas de mí—el indicio entro a la habitación revelando a una cebra.

—Cómo olvidar al que me envió a mi muerte-.

—Sinceramente no creía que tú fueras el que ganara, Elizabeth siempre fue más eficiente que tú…Pero si estás aquí significa que la tuviste que matar ¿Cierto?

La notable furia del pequeño mamífero fue evidente.

—No te preocupes pronto la veras y podrás pedirle perdón…Y ni se te ocurra tratar de escapar, es obvio que no estas al 100% de tus capacidades ellos podrán contra ti. Vámonos señores tenemos un horario ajustado.

En otro lugar del edificio los agentes del FBI seguían deliberando hasta que…

—Señor—otro agente entro lucía un poco agitado-.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Se están llevando a la liebre

— ¿Qué? Muéstrame—se dirige al técnico quien inmediatamente se enlaza con las cámaras de las salas de interrogatorios y ven al grupo de animales que tienen inmovilizado a Jack antes de levantarlo y llevárselo-.

—Se identificaron como agentes de la ZIA

Los felinos más grandes se miran entre sí—Debió activarse una alerta en cuanto su ADN apareció en el sistema-.

—Señor, deténgalos por favor

—Cinthia no puedo, de seguro traen una orden ¿verdad?

—Si señor la traen.

—No puedo Cinthia, ni puedo hacer nada.

—Solo gane tiempo por favor…Yo sé quién puede hacerlo…pero necesito tiempo.

—Unos minutos—es lo único que dice—Stills acompáñame…

Ambos salen de la habitación.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Le pregunta el antílope-.

—Tratar de salvar una vida—le contesta mientras comienza a marcar desde uno de los teléfonos de la estación-.

Jack se había resignado, no trataba de luchar, igual sabía que tenía razón, no estaba a un 100% estaría en el suelo dos segundos después de soltarse, pero antes de que llegaran a la puerta…

—No dejen que salgan—varios agentes y policías bloquearon la salida deteniendo en el acto a los demás-.

—Vaya si es el director del FBI Bill Ward, felicitaciones, escuche que detuvieron un acto terrorista—la cebra era la que hablaba con confianza-.

—Veo que está bien informado

—Mi puesto lo requiere, pero ahora si me permite debemos irnos, dígale a sus elementos que se quiten-.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso…

—Y usted no puede intervenir…

—Intervendré hasta que suelte a mi agente.

Ante lo último dicho por el tigre Jack levanto ¿Lo estaban defendiendo? ¿A él? Pero ¿Por qué?

— ¿Su agente? —le dice con un rastro muy pequeño de burla—Lamento informarle que él no es agente de nadie, pero sí de jurisdicción hablamos, me pertenece.

—Entonces déjeme ver el documento que lo abala como tal.

—Si es lo que desea—con una seña uno de sus agentes se acerca al tigre y le extiende una orden contra Jack—Ahora como puede ver este criminal es mío.

—Para empezar él no es un criminal y no es suyo tampoco—una femenina voz se alzó-.

Todos vieron con atención como la blanca vulpina se acercaba con paso decidido a los animales que tenían sujeto a Jack y al propio Harris.

—Es mejor que lo suelten ahora mismo.

—Jovencita no tienes fundamento ni autoridad para hablar así, se prudente y aléjate.

—No lo hare sin él.

Ante su clara negativa uno de los animales junto a Harris se acercó para alejar a Cinthia.

—No te atrevas a tocarla—esa sin duda fue la voz de Jack, no había dicho nada pero ahora su tono era más que intimidante-.

—Vaya, y pensar que creía que ya te habías rendido y ahora me vuelves a hablar así—enseguida mira a la vulpina—Y todo por ella verdad.

—Harris déjala fuera de esto

— ¿Es tu amiga? —le pregunto con genuino interés, él nunca fue sociable, menos cuando la ZIA lo tomo—pensé que no querías volver a tener amigas o ¿Qué? Ya no recuerdas lo que le pasó a la última-.

La sola mención de Elizabeth hiso que comenzara forcejear para intentar liberarse y tratar de matar al infeliz.

—No me intimida señor y se lo vuelvo a pedir haga que lo suelten.

—No puedo hacerlo Niña es un criminal que debe ser juzgado.

—Y es justo lo que pasara con él…Y con usted.

En ese momento un teléfono de la recepción empezó a sonar.

—Le recomiendo contestar, es para usted.

— ¿A qué estás jugando jovencita?

—Conteste por favor….

Con una señal le ordeno a uno de los suyos que contestara, solo bastaron unos segundos para que él se pusiera rígido y lo mirara.

—Señor es para usted—le confirmo-.

Más escéptico que otra cosa se acerca y toma el teléfono que le tienden.

—Harris al habla…

—"Señor Harris" —esa voz fue suficiente para sacarlo de balance—"Supongo que reconoce mi voz"

—S-S-Sí, si la reconozco.

—"Bien, déjeme decirle que me han enterado de una situación y ahora mismo tengo a mi personal buscando ciertos documentos, los cuales solo existen en papel, creo que sabe a cuales me refiero"

—Sí, sé de qué habla…

—"Entonces le notificare que se buscan los que tienen en específico el nombre de Jack Savage…y me notifican que otro nombre sale repetidas veces junto al suyo… Elizabeth Badhia, ambos me dicen que murieron en acción durante una misión asignada por usted, solo que ahora me dicen que el agente Savage está vivo y usted lo tiene en custodia, sin embargo no hay documentación de respaldo de la orden que usted tiene…"

—Eso…

—"No trate de explicarse, sé lo que trata de hacer, a la ZIA no le gusta modificar sus expedientes, además revivir a alguien legalmente es muy complicado…Para su desgracia es lo que tendrá que hacer…

— ¡¿Qué?!

—"Lo que escucho…puedo notar que el agente Savage es un elemento de alto valor al ver un historial completamente limpio de errores y su historial militar también es de alto prestigio…Por lo tanto lo dejará bajo custodia del FBI y se realizara una investigación correspondiente para ver si él es un elemento peligroso para nuestra seguridad, en paralelo se hará una investigación sobre usted ya que se perdieron a dos brillantes agentes en el lugar de una misión aparentemente ya consumada"

—Pero…

—"Déjelo en libertad bajo custodia del Buro. Es una orden."

—Si…Señora…Suéltenlo.

Sin más remedio los agentes dejaron a Jack quien cayó al suelo, pero solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que Cinthia corriera a su lado y lo ayudara a reincorporarse.

—No te preocupes…tendrás Justicia Jack—le dice mientras mira con desprecio a la cebra que la ve con un inconfundible resentimiento-.

—No descansara hasta verme muerto…

—Eso lo veremos…vamos creo que tus puntos se abrieron—lo ayuda a caminar mientras busca a alguien con la mirada—Dame las llaves para estas esposas ahora—le dice a un puma que era al que vio por las cámaras que esposo a la liebre-.

De mala gana se las da y ella se lo lleva para quitarle esas esposas entre sus compañeros.

—"Harris páseme al agente Ward y retírese ahora"

—A la orden—le tiende el teléfono al tigre—Vámonos señores, nuestro trabajo termino-.

La ZIA se retira dejando solos al FBI y la policía local.

—Aquí Ward…

—"Buenas tardes o noches más bien agente Ward"

—S-S-Señora yo…

—"Se iniciara una investigación interna sobre el agente Savage, estará bajo su custodia los días siguientes, encárguese de que tenga un buen alojamiento mientras el proceso se lleva a cabo en nuestra capital"

—Regresaremos mañana para allá.

—"Recibirá más indicaciones en las siguientes horas"

— ¿Cuál es su estatus?

—"No es de detención propiamente pero se lo recuerdo eso se verá cuando regresen aquí, mientras tanto él es un agente federal y quiero que sea tratado como tal, como un agente mío."

—Claro señora…luego quisiera hablar sobre un cambio.

—"Gustosa escuchare lo que tenga que decir, adiós agente Ward"

—Adiós señora.

Sin más la llamada termino.

—Bien señores tenemos mucho que hacer aun si quieren salir mañana tenemos que terminar tenemos hasta la media noche así que a trabajar caballeros.

Los demás acataron la orden aun había mucho que hacer

Cinthia se había llevado a Jack de nuevo a una oficina para revisarlo.

—No te lastimaron ¿verdad?

—No…solo fueron los puntos, pero no se abrieron—ve como ella lo revisa con genuina preocupación— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Es peligroso que te metas con ellos, ahora irán tras de ti también.

—No pasara nada…voy por algo de antiséptico, no tardo—sin esperar respuesta salió en busca del botiquín-.

—Pero…—era tarde ella ya se había ido—A ¿Quién llamo?

— ¿Quieres saberlo en verdad?

Una voz desde la puerta llamo su atención y ahí estaba el tigre al que le pertenecía.

— ¿Quién era?

—La jefa del departamento de Estado—la cara de incredulidad que se le forma casi hace que se ría—Es cierto, ella la conoce y creo que le rogo por ti pero no estoy seguro—se encoge de hombros—Te salvo el pellejo es lo único de lo que estoy seguro. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Te importa si estoy bien?

—De hecho lo que le pase a un compañero me importa.

Sintiéndose algo inseguro—Sí, no es nada del otro mundo-.

—Se iniciara una investigación por parte del departamento de estado. Creo que pueden restituirte.

— ¿Mismo estado? ¿Mismo puesto? ¿Mi vida?

—Tú vida obviamente no…eso solo lo puedes hacer tú, si es que quieres. Cuando regresemos a nuestras oficinas principales y tu investigación concluya hay algo quiero preguntarte.

—Si es que me absuelven.

— ¿Hay una razón por la que no? ¿Realmente eres una amenaza? Creo que hay animales que no lo creen, es momento que tú lo creas también.

El tigre se fue poco después dejando a la liebre algo tranquila, hace mucho que él no sentía el cómo era sentir que alguien metía la cara por ti y sin embargo ese día varios lo defendieron sin siquiera conocerlo. Para las 11:30 de la noche Cinthia, quien se había ofrecido a llevar a Jack aun lugar a donde pudiera quedarse, salía de la estación con la liebre a su lado.

—Entonces supongo que me llevaras aun lugar donde puedo quedarme-.

—De hecho ya es algo tarde para buscarte algo…

—Entonces me quedare en mí…

—No, te quedas conmigo

— ¡¿Qué?! —Normalmente era calmado pero cosas así con ella por alguna razón podían sacarlo de balance-.

—Que te quedaras conmigo, mi alojamiento es para dos animales, hay una habitación aparte en mí mismo cuarto—le dice con simpleza mientras conduce-.

—E-E-Está bien…

—Me imagino que este debió ser un día muy largo…

—Más de lo que me gustaría…

—Y la ZIA ¿Eh?

—Ellos me utilizaron…y

—Te traicionaron, quisieron matarte y no sé qué más cosas horribles pudieron haberte obligado a hacer-.

—Obligado no…Eran órdenes y…

—Eres un soldado, sigues ordenes lo comprendo…

— ¿Así?

—Mi padre lo era también…Sé que los hacen hacer cosas de las cuales no se pueden sentir orgullosos. Pero lo hacen en su momento porque creen que es lo mejor para servir a nuestro país.

—Gracias…Por todo esto…

—No es nada…Por cierto mañana tendremos que regresar, así que si te quieres despedir…

—No es necesario…Lo hice antes de acompañarte. Creía que sería la última vez que estaría ahí. Nunca pensé en…

— ¿Regresar?

—Salir con vida o libre para el caso.

—Sabes de la investigación ¿verdad?

—Quieren saber si soy una amenaza.

—También abrieron una investigación contra Harris—ese hecho lo sorprendió-.

—Bueno…eso no lo sabía.

En otro lugar más precisamente en auto negro, la cebra estaba sentada en el medio de sus agentes, decir que estaba molesto era poco.

—Esa sarnosa se metió con el tipo equivocado. Quiero que eliminen a Savage y a la zorra. Desaparézcanlos de la faz de la tierra—el teléfono personal de Harris sonó y no tuvo más remedio que contestar-.

—"Agente Harris"

—Señora…

—"Sé que no hace muchas horas hablamos pero ya sabe cómo es el trabajo. Perfecto, ya sabe que las cosas se deben hacer rápido, sobre todo con agentes de alta jerarquía para que no entorpezcan sus funciones y por lo tanto solo puedo notificarle que la investigación arrojo una completa incompetencia de su parte, al haber realizado acciones que nos costaron dos efectivos, por lo que es separado de su cargo—en ese momento un celular de otro elemento suena y contesta para enseguida desde el exterior solo se ve un destello seguido de un ensordecedor ruido-.

Una leona cómodamente sentada en un despacho solo escucha un disparo. En cuento la cebra muere otro elemento toma su celular.

—"Hay médicos enviados por mí en la morgue, quiero lo lleven ahí su nuevo jefe los estará esperando, que pasen buena noche"

Nuevamente con Cinthia y Jack, ambos habían llegado al lugar donde se quedarían por esa noche.

—Estás cansada—observo-.

—Este día fue demasiado largo… ¿Para ti no?

—Para mi desgracia he pasado peores.

—Creo que tienes razón—se sienta un poco en un sofá—lo mejor será descansar un poco, voy a cambiarme y luego veremos que cenar ¿Qué te parece?

—No hay problema por mí—de hecho él ya estaba acostumbrado a no cenar pero nuevamente no rechazo las palabras de la hembra-.

—Perfecto, entonces iré a ponerme algo más cómodo que este traje—ella siempre vestía de forma pulcra y elegante-.

Se levantó y se encamino a su habitación para ponerse la ropa con la que usualmente duerme, igual usarían el servicio a la habitación y ya no tenía necesidad de salir. Jack solo se quedó esperándola sentado en otro mueble pasaron unos minutos hasta que decidió quitarse la chaqueta y puso su atención en su hombro, ahí estaba la mancha roa de cuando el búfalo lo hirió

—Esa mancha no me gusta—la femenina voz de la vulpina se hizo presente-.

—La chaqueta lo cubrirá hasta mañana—se giró hacia ella y lo que vio lo dejo momentáneamente en blanco-.

La vulpina salió con unos Shorts rosas que no le llegaban a cubrir ni la mitad de los muslos y una camiseta lila, si bien la tela de la blusa era lo suficientemente gruesa era más que obvio que no usaba sujetador pues este no se veía a través de las partes de su espalda u hombros que se podían apreciar. Además de que sus atributos que de por si eran notorios ahora resaltaban más al estar "libres"

. —Supongo que tienes razón—se aproxima al sofá individual donde estaba sentada antes y en lugar de sentarse se acuesta en él, ventaja de que este fuera más grande, mientras suspira un poco—Da igual ahora, tengo hambre y quiero cenar—se estira para tomar el teléfono que está en la mesa que quedo debajo de su cabeza, movimiento que hace que ella se estire de manera bastante sugestiva ante la atenta mirada de liebre que por alguna razón no podía apartar la mirada, cuando al fin logra tomar el teléfono vuelve a su posición de tener su cabeza y patas apoyadas donde van los brazos y comienza a marcar el número de servicio a cuarto—Y ¿Qué quieres? —Esa pregunta es suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar y hace una señal para decir que comerá lo que sea—Buenas noches quisiera pedir la cena, podría preparar…—lo piensa unos momentos—Calabazas rellenas con mantequilla arriba, preferentemente queso de relleno con especies, si con algo de arroz, no en esta ocasión que sea rojo. De beber… agua de Jamaica, si, si por favor que este fría, habitación 32-b doble ración por favor, si tengo compañía esta noche, oh y de postre algo de pay de limón, bien aquí espero—cuelga—Tardaran una media hora o cuarentaicinco minutos.

Durante un rato hablaron, bueno ella hablaba mientras el escucha atentamente y respondía o acotaba algo pues él no era alguien de muchas palabras. En fin después de una cena bastante deliciosa para ella, probablemente producto del hambre que tenía, le mostro a Jack la segunda habitación donde él se quedaría a dormir, una habitación simple, pero para la liebre era perfecta. A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron sabiendo que otra cosa iniciaría, solamente recibieron la notificación telefónica de que podían irse ya para la ciudad, que los esperaban en el aeropuerto, llegaron sin contratiempos y partieron en un avión propiedad del gobierno con destino directo a la capital. Una vez ahí fueron a las oficinas donde se les aclaro que mientras investigan a Jack estaría confinado en una casa de seguridad con un brazalete en su pata, sin mayor remedio que aceptar Jack fue trasladado, aunque para ese punto el ya creía que podría estar muerto así que por lo menos arresto domiciliario no era tan malo. Para su segundo día de confinamiento alguien toco a su puerta.

—Buenos días señor Savage—un tigre que él ya conocía se hallaba en el umbral del recinto donde forzosamente residía-.

—Buenos días Director Ward, pero si me permite preguntar ¿A qué debo su visita?

—Quisiera hablar con usted.

Como toda respuesta el pequeño mamífero se quitó de la puerta dejándolo entrar, el tigre acepto la invitación y fue a la sala para sentarse

—Y bien, ¿Qué quisiera hablar?

—Primeramente quisiera agradecerle por su ayuda en nuestro operativo, sin usted varias vidas se hubieran perdido.

—No es necesario agradecer, además el arma que use puede dificultar el proceso.

—No sé preocupe, el departamento de estado ya lo soluciono en ese sentido. Pero además quisiera darle esto—del portafolio que llevaba saca una carpeta y se la entrega—estoy casi seguro del resultado de su proceso y me gustaría que lo considerara.

Abre la carpeta y se sorprende, más no lo demuestra ni un poco—No estoy en momentos de dar una respuesta a estas cosas señor.

—Lo sé solo quería entregárselo desde ahora, me despido señor Savage.

La liebre observo como este se fue saludando a los agentes que lo vigilaban, si tenía el brazalete localizador, pero no podían arriesgarse a que escapara, por lo tanto siempre había ojos al pendiente, siempre vigilándolo, desde agentes del Buro a sus propios maestros de las fuerzas especiales de la marina, no es que quisiera escapar, el esperaría la resolución. Sin embargo había algo que nunca pudo prever, por más frio y calculador un resultado nunca salió en sus planes y era una curiosa visita, esa vulpina seguía viéndolo, a veces le traía comida, café o algo y se quedaba con él un rato, hablando o cosas así, nunca ha podido comprender el porqué de su actitud o sus razones de querer seguir en contacto con él, y esa costumbre está seguro durara hasta que lo dejen ir o lo encierren en una prisión sur coreana inexistente en archivos. Otros cuatro días pasaron hasta que la resolución se emitió.

—Entonces ¿Qué hará ahora señor Jack? —Cinthia había ido personalmente para saber la decisión, estaba vestida con uno de sus trajes formales del FBI siempre usando falda, los pantalones los prefiere cuando no está en servicio-.

—No lo sé…

—Le dieron una indemnización ¿No? Digo cuando rechazo volver a trabajar como agente de la ZIA.

—Sí, es una especie de remuneración por las molestias, y otra cantidad significativa para que no diga nada.

—Entonces ¿Esto es un adiós?

Lo pensó un poco—Sí, esto que ves ahora nunca lo volverás a ver.

Bajando un poco las orejas—Entonces adiós Jack

—Adiós señorita Skyler—le tendió la pata en gesto formal-.

Ella acepto el gesto. Cuando lo terminaron él únicamente se dio vuelta, ella lo veía hasta que simplemente se perdió en mar de animales sin dejar rastro. Cinthia regreso al trabajo.

—Se fue ¿verdad? —su jefe la interrogo-.

—Sí…Tal vez fue a buscar una vida tranquila.

—Todo el mundo merece retirarse y poder descansar. Hablando de eso…

—No pienso tomar vacaciones señor, hay mucho trabajo siempre.

—Lo sé, solo te digo que te relajes un poco en estos días, has algo de trabajo de escritorio y entrena, necesito que estés a un 100% habrá misiones difíciles en el futuro. Quiero que te cultives más Skyler.

—Lo haré señor…

Tres meses pasaron Cinthia tomo su ritmo de nuevo y amplio más su rutina de entrenamiento, hace 10 días el director Ward recibió una curiosa llamada de Cuántico, eso sumado con el actual desempeño de Cinthia en campo le dio una idea.

—Llamó Señor.

—Así es Cinthia, toma asiento—la vulpina obedeció—Veras he estado revisando tu desempeño en las últimas semanas—ese comentario solo hiso que ella alzara una ceja—Y…no es el optimo

— ¿Qué?

—Que no es óptimo.

—Señor con todo respeto se equivoca, mis casos son armados con rapidez y mis prisioneros caen rápido en sus celdas.

—Pero veo que tu trabajo de campo sigue necesitando algo

Ella ya sabía a donde iba eso—No, sé lo que quiere hacer y la respuesta es no, sigue siendo no.

—Lo lamento pero ya tome una decisión. Recibí una llamada de Cuántico y…

— ¡¿Cuántico?! Para colmo, no solo quiere obligarme a tolerar a un compañero, sino que ahora quiere que cuide de un novato, si me quiere degradar prefiero ser quien cuide y desempolve el archivero.

—Agente Skyler, más respeto, su compañero esta tras la puerta—le señalo al tiempo que esta se abría-.

—No pienso cuidar de un novato.

—Y ¿Quién dice que necesito protección? Diría que es lo contrario.

Esa voz…esa voz fue suficiente para congelarla en el momento. Sus orejas se irguieron y sus pupilas se dilataron al tiempo que su mirada adquiría un brillo de emoción.

— ¿Jack? —baja de la silla y ahí lo ve—Oh Señor Jack—corre hacía él mientras hace algo que desencaja un poco a ambos machos-.

Ella va hacía él y en cuanto lo tiene enfrente lo abraza cual muñeco de felpa y hasta lo alza del suelo. Esa mera acción fue suficiente para sorprender mucho a la liebre quien lo evidencia en la mirada y el tigre solo ve eso con un deje de curiosidad y algo de burla. Hasta que finalmente ella reacciona unos 50 segundos después de haber iniciado al abrazo, con sutileza lo baja mientras desvía su rostro pues estaba segura que algo de rubor se apodero de ella al dejarse llevar por la emoción.

—Perdón por eso—dice con toda la compostura que puede-.

—No se preocupe—él solo se acomoda un poco el saco-.

El tigre se aclara la garganta para que ambos le presten atención. —Me alegra que se recuerden. Agente Savage venga.

La liebre se acercó y el tigre su puso frete a él.

—Quería darle esto personalmente, úsela con orgullo—le extiende una placa del FBI-.

Jack solo sonríe un poco antes de asentir y tomarla.

—Agente Skyler, le presento al agente Jack Savage, su compañero ¿Presenta alguna objeción?

—Para nada señor.

—Bien, ahora vayan a su oficina y pónganse al corriente, no siempre podrán descansar hay mucho trabajo.

Ambos asintieron antes de salir de la oficina.

—Por alguna razón presiento que me traerán grandes dolores de cabeza.

Cinthia y Jack caminaban en silencio, él la seguía para que lo llevara a su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Una vez que llegaron ella lo invito a pasar, cuando cerraron la puerta el solo dirigió a la ventana para ver el exterior un poco.

—Creí que nunca te vería de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué lo creíste? —le pregunto sin despegar la vista de la ventana-.

—Por cómo te despediste…

—Te dije que nunca volverías a ver lo veías en ese momento-.

En ese momento Cinthia lo recuerda y le presta atención a él ahora que por fin se voltea para verla, en efecto no era nada a como lo conoció, su pelaje ahora estaba perfectamente recortado, limpio y arreglado, ahora vestía un traje completamente negro y una camisa blanca, todo perfectamente planchado, además su aspecto físico cambio notablemente, su masa muscular aumento considerablemente a como lo conoció, no en demasía claro, se veía casi como en la foto de su expediente, casi parecía aquella joven liebre, pero era obvio que su edad se notaba, no tanto pero se notaba, ambos casi parecían de la edad. Ella iba para los 30 ya pasaba de 25 y el casi a los cuarenta con unos 38.

— ¿Por qué regresaste? Pensé que no querías nada que ver con el gobierno.

—Y no lo quiero…no aquel que te ve solo como un elemento reemplazable, pero aquí…Creo que puedo cumplir mi propósito de querer proteger a los demás y proteger a mis compañeros.

—Esa es nuestra función. Y déjeme darle la bienvenida a nuestro equipo.

—Gracias Skyler

—Skye

—Perdón.

—Verá aquí nadie me llama Skyler a no ser que sea el director Ward, pues…yo odio los formalismos, no me gustan.

—No sé nota ya que así nota te has dirigido a mi todo este tiempo de esa manera.

—Porque es obvio que usted lo hace. Puede llamarme con ese apodo derivado de mi apellido o puede tutearme por mi nombre.

—Eso está por verse a futuro señorita…

 **Fin del Flash Back**

—Y fue así como termine aquí—los dos recordaron ese momento, claro se guardaron unos detalles, pero ambos lo recordaron perfectamente-.

—Qué curioso es el mundo—Nick comenta al aire-.

— ¿En qué sentido Nick?

—Que las amistades sinceras y únicas nazcan en los escenarios menos provechosos—Judy acoto al notar ahora el fuerte vínculo entre ambos-.

—Por lo que mencionas—Jack fue el que hablo—Tampoco se conocieron en un lecho de flores ¿Verdad?

—No, nos hicimos amigos en una situación bastante…forzosa.

—Pero lo que nació en ese adverso campo…Creció de manera especial—Judy solo sonríe mientras voltea a ver a Nick-.

—Yo te comprendo Judy…—voltea a ver a Jack—Te comprendo bien.

—No puedo decir más que lamentamos nuestras acciones de esta mañana.

—Ya te lo dije Nick, no hay nada que lamentar—la vulpina lo aclaro-.

—Yo di razones para ellas, fue mi error al….comportarme de la manera en que lo hacía, y no lo repetiré…ustedes me agradan.

Esa cena termino bien. No solo eliminaron dudas, sino que limaros asperezas, por alguna razón ambas parejas sintieron aprecio. Un extraño sentimiento de comprensión el cual no sabían por qué lo sentían. Los días siguieron pasando y su ambiente laboral se armonizo, entre los cuatro las palabras salían sin más, las conversaciones eran tranquilas, incluso Jack comenzó a formar una parte más activa en ellas, claro no demasiado pero la diferencia era notoria, ahora si parecían buenos amigos.


	26. Un momento de relajacion

Una mañana iniciaba, era tranquila e iluminada, en una enorme cama había dos pequeñas siluetas. Nick y Judy dormían plácidamente, la coneja como siempre usaba el pecho del vulpino como almohada y el macho la abrazaba por la cintura, cómo ya se habían hecho costumbre para ambos no tenían prenda alguna más allá de la sabana que los cubría, era temprano, más no hubo despertador que los despertara, si bien tenían un importante caso entre patas no podían prescindir de su día libre, ambos aprovecharon para despertarse tan tarde como sus agotados cuerpos lo necesitaran, pues no dejarían sus combates amorosos mientras pudieran, pasaban de las 11 de la mañana cuando la coneja comenzó a despertar, con un pequeño bostezo abrió los ojos unos momentos antes de cerrarlos y frotar su rostro en el pecho de su amado para poder despertarse por completo, cuando por fin espabilo solo se bajó del cuerpo de Nick, pero el zorro aun dormido no se quería separar de ella en cuanto ella estuvo a su lado el macho la abrazo y la atrajo hacia si como si un peluche se tratase, Judy se rio un poco antes de voltearse aun el abrazo y también poder rodearlo con sus patas para así comenzar su tarea de despertar a su zorro, con delicadeza pasaba los dedos entre el cálido pelaje de su zorro. Sus acciones pronto empiezan a tener efecto, el vulpino despierta al tiempo que reafirma el abrazo con su pareja, con lentitud abre los ojos solo para encontrarse con el rostro más bello del mundo, al menos para él, con sincera alegría sonríe y se acerca para reclamar su beso de los buenos días, cosa que la coneja concede, cuando terminan el beso no separan sus rostros y Nick pega su nariz con la de ella, Judy solo mira aquella cara, esa faceta que nadie que conozca a Nick conoce, esa faceta cariñosa, amable, cálida y tierna, esa faceta que solo ella tiene el privilegio de ver.

—Buenos días linda.

—Buenos días Nick.

Bostezando una última vez— ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi medio día

—Necesitaba ya descansar…necesitaba ya levantarme así—decía mientras se hundía más en el inmenso colchón y por ende se llevaba a su coneja con él-.

—Nick ¿Hay algo que te guste más que dormir? —le dice divertida-.

—Sí…Verte al despertar a mi lado todos los días—le contesta mientras besa su nariz-.

Desde que viven oficialmente juntos las cosas no han quedado iguales cada día Nick y Judy se esfuerzan por pasar momentos y crear recuerdos juntos perfectos, desde cenas con algún toque especial o detalles que para muchos pueden sonar simples pero que para el par de enamorados son detalles que vienen del corazón de su ser amado. Todo para pasar momentos felices juntos. Ya habían empezado a acomodar las cosas en su hogar para que este adquiriera por fin ese toque personal que hasta ahora Nick nunca se había molestado en hacer, pusieron los muebles que faltaban y empezaron a acomodar lo demás, claro iban iniciando y aun les faltaban cosas, pero es algo que no les preocupa por ahora tienen mucho tiempo por delante, de hecho ambos saben que tienen más bien toda su vida, pues ya no ven su vida sin el otro.

—Adoro cuando hablas así de romántico.

—Algo que me contagiaste supongo.

Ambos solo se quedan así unos minutos hasta que deciden que es hora de levantarse y desayunar, sobre todo desayunar.

—Y dime pelusa ¿Algún plan para hoy?

—De hecho sí—Judy estaba frente al armario viendo que se pondría para ese día, solo estaba en ropa interior, Nick solo la miraba, él estaba cautivado por ella, seguía sin poder creer que tan bella hembra haya aceptado ser suya-.

— ¿Qué plan tienes? —Era obvio que el plan no era para los dos-.

—Voy a verme con Cinthia tal parece que quiere conocer más la ciudad.

—Vaya, así que salida de hembras ¿Eh?

—Y tú

—Bueno yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, tengo que ver a Finnick para…Ya sabes deshacerme del ya sabes que…

— ¿Si te desharás de esa cosa?

—Te prometí que lo haría ¿No?

Judy sonríe Nick siempre le cumple lo que le promete. Cuando ambos terminan de vestirse y de desayunar, estaban listos para iniciar sus planes. Judy salió primero pues tenía que verse con su amiga vulpina a cierta hora. Nick espero unos minutos hasta asegurarse que Judy ya no regresaría porque se le pudo olvidar algo, cuando estuvo seguro saco su móvil y marco un número que no había usado en un tiempo.

—"Sí, buenos días" —Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea-.

—Chris ¿Cómo estás?

— "¿Nick?"

—El mismo amigo

— "¿Por qué llamaste a este número?"

—Porque es el número de tu trabajo ¿O no?

—"Sí"

—Y es una cuestión de ese tipo lo que me hizo llamarte…

— "¿Qué cuestión Nick?"

—Ya tengo un nombre…

—"¿Nombre?"

—Sí, para…eso

—"¡Oh!... —al parecer a fin comprendió de que se trataba—Este…"

—Hoy es el único día que tendré oportunidad pronto ¿Puedes recibirme?

—Bueno…Sí pero…

—Perfecto estaré ahí en un rato solo tengo que ver a Finnick antes, te veré luego—y sin más corta-.

Nick nunca pensó en hacer eso pero…ya en este punto le es ilógico no hacerlo, más bien le parece lo más correcto y fundamental dadas sus situaciones…por lo menos con ella en ese aspecto podría estar ya más tranquilo a futuro…

Judy estaba en camino para ver a Cinthia, el lugar que escogieron para verse era uno de los centros comerciales más grandes de la ciudad y por ende de los más conocidos, la coneja le dijo en que parte esperarla, estaba en el área de comidas, en cuanto llego la coneja se subió a una banca para poder localizar a la vulpina, cosa que le fue bastante fácil dado el color de su pelaje, Cinthia estaba sentada en uno de los negocios, uno que vendía todo tipo de postres y ella al parecer no pudo resistirse ya que la presa podía ver que esta estaba comiendo, sin embargo la vulpina giro su cabeza y también la vio ella le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Judy simplemente asiente y baja de la banca para poder ir con ella, cuando finalmente llega la vulpina alegremente la recibe.

—Hola Judy—le dice en aquel tono jovial que la caracteriza siempre que no hace nada de importancia, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla normal junto con una blusa sin mangas de color rojo

—Hola…veo que no perdiste la oportunidad de probar algo de aquí—le comenta mientras la vulpina la ve tomando asiento, Judy llevaba puesta al igual que ella una blusa sin mangas pero ajustada junto con unos leggins que se pegaban a su perfecta anatomía-.

—No pude resistir…en cuanto llegue el aroma me guio hasta aquí—Le dice antes de tomar otro bocado de lo que parecía una gran rebanada de pastel de plátano—Por cierto—le dice con la boca aun algo llena—ordene algo para ti—alzo la pata para llamar la atención de una de las meseras y en cuanto llego—Lo que pedí para mi amiga—la pantera asintió antes de ir por eso-.

Regreso a los pocos minutos con un plato—Aquí tiene pastel helado de Zanahorias—y con eso se retiró-.

—Gracias—ese pastel se veía genial-.

—No es nada, solo lamento si es muy grande la porción pero solo estoy acostumbrada a las porciones mías o las de Jack.

—No te preocupes…es perfecta…

Pasaron el tiempo hablando y cuando finalmente terminaron salieron a recorrer el centro comercial, cuando terminaron, no pararon ahí fueron a más lugares, librerías, plazas y parques, ahora estaban en uno mientras platicaban.

—Y ¿Por qué decidiste conocer la ciudad conmigo? —la coneja le pregunto con una sonrisa-.

—Porque eres mi amiga—le contesto como si eso fuera obvio-.

—Sí, pero bien pudiste hacerlo con Jack.

—Bueno lo que pasa es que …Jack no es mucho de salidas, no así, tantos animales juntos, el ruido y el bullicio, lo que cuando él busca es descansar y eso lo hace… ya sabes en un lugar tranquilo y en paz. Lo que menos quiero hacer es incomodarlo y hacerlo hacer cosas que no le agradan del todo a no ser que este de ánimo. Aunque sé que si se lo hubiera pedido habría venido conmigo aunque a él no le pareciera tan buena idea.

—Se nota que él haría muchas cosas por ti que no le parecían cómodas.

—B-B-B-Bueno—por alguna razón empezó a sentirse nerviosa—Yo…—no sabía cómo intentar continuar la conversación pero no fue necesario Judy continuo-.

—Pero eso está bien y es bastante comprensible, con animales como ustedes es lo más lógico que pasa. ¿No lo crees?

— ¿Cómo nosotros? —No pudo evitar soltar esa pregunta aunque sabía por algo en su interior que no debió preguntar-.

—Sí, animales que se claramente se quieren-.

La vulpina se detuvo en seco y la miro con unos ojos enormes que reflejaban sorpresa y un inconfundible miedo— ¡¿Querernos?! —Soltó casi en grito— ¿De dónde sacas eso? —Pregunto casi como si la idea fuera un disparate no pudiendo percatarse de ciertos aspectos ella misma—Judy creo que imaginas cosas-.

— ¿Así? Llámalo intuición femenina más que imaginación, además yo no imagino nada—Le pregunta la coneja mientras pone sus patas en la cadera—Y según yo el pelaje de tu rostro era color blanco no rosa—le dijo con un tono burlón bastante curioso en ella, ahora era más que obvio que la convivencia con Nick ya le empezaba a pegar ciertas mañas y expresiones, además la vulpina ártica no se ayudaba en nada pues era muy cierto el marcado sonrojo que tenía-.

—Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo—Ella ya no tenía más que decir y la sonrisa de suficiencia de la coneja solo podía ponerla más nerviosa con cada segundo hasta que finalmente perdió la compostura—Judy p-p-p-por favor no digas nada…te lo pido por favor—para ese momento la vulpina se había puesto de rodillas y veía a la coneja directo a la cara—Si esto…

—Oye calma—la pequeña presa tomó de los hombros a la zorra—Tranquila ¿Sí? ¿Crees podrías decirme más? Ya sabes en confianza como amigas…Créeme que no diré nada que me digas…

Estas palabras parecieron calmar un poco a la vulpina, había cosas que podían sacarla rápidamente de su zona de control por llamarlo de alguna manera, además ella no estaba preparada psicológicamente para que esa información tan preciada para ella fuera tan aparentemente fácil de notar, pero el hecho de que Judy la mirara con tanta sinceridad y con la promesa de que no dirá nada le dieron la fuerza para intentar recobrar la compostura.

—Está bien…—mira una banca a unos pocos metros de ellas— ¿Nos podemos sentar?

Como toda respuesta Judy asiente mientras la ayuda a ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Una vez ya en la banca el par de hembras solo pasan por unos momentos de silencio. Hasta que Cinthia se animó a hablar.

—De acuerdo….Sí—Admitió al fin—Yo…Siento o tengo sentimientos hacía el agente…Jack—se corrigió casi al instante-.

Judy sonrió feliz era tan irónico pero a la vez tan gratificante al no ser los únicos, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

—Y…Él ¿No lo sabe?

Con esa pregunta la tensión en la vulpina se vio un poco más, pero solo fueron unos segundos, luego se calmó—Sí, él lo sabe….Y estamos en una relación desde hace dos años

—Oh felicidades—Judy no pudo contener su euforia y en ese arranque de emoción la abrazo-.

Ese gesto sí que desconcertó a la vulpina y eso se evidenciaba en su cara.

—Enserio…Enserio… ¿Te parece bien? —no pudo evitar preguntar-.

— ¿Tan difícil te es creerlo?

—Bueno…a como es la sociedad…Y…la mentalidad de muchos—Sin embargo siente como Judy la toma de ambas patas suavemente-.

—Escúchame, esto es algo que no debes dejar que te afecte…el amor es el mismo, la especie o el género es algo que no importa pues lo que en verdad importa es lo que está adentro. Yo lo sé…pues estoy en exactamente en tú misma situación—le dice suavemente pero con clara felicidad-.

Esa última declaración hizo que las orejas de la vulpina si irguieran rápidamente al tiempo que una mirada incrédula se plasmaba en su cara—Tú…Tú y…Y…

—Nick—le completo ella-.

La vulpina solo la veía con una clara sorpresa hasta que simplemente ella sonrió y se rio, una risa alegre y ligera, a los pocos segundos la coneja se le unió, se estaban riendo como un par de colegiales, cuando finalmente Cinthia dejo de reírse empezó a hablar.

—Oh dios…que pequeño…es el mundo—ella estaba realmente feliz y eso se evidenciaba en su rostro-.

—Bastante de hecho, lo mismo pensé cuando me di cuenta.

— ¿Qué me delato? —por lo menos saber que Judy estaba en su misma situación la relajo bastante-.

—De hecho no fuiste tú…

— ¿Jack? —ella no lo creía.

—De hecho.

La vulpina no estaba muy segura de creerle en ese aspecto— ¿Enserio? Digo es que él es…—no quería decirle cero expresivo pero….

—Sí, sé que lo que quieres decir…bueno mejor dicho lo que no quieres decir. Pero enserio fue él el que me dio las sospechas…después de nuestra cena yo no pude…evitar pensar y sacar ciertas conclusiones y recordar en todo lo que habíamos convivido. Tal vez tú no te des cuenta por estar tan concentrada en el caso, tal vez pensaste que Jack estaba igual de concentrado que tú pero luego me di cuenta que había ciertos momentos en que te volteaba a ver y sonreía y déjame decirte que sí, casi no sonríe y eso no me lo puedes negar—Cinthia no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, ella sabía que él era cero expresivo por lo menos en público, pero lo que Judy le dijo fue suficiente para que ella recordara lo que le dijo, tal parece que ella si lo "ablando" en cierto sentido.

—Sí sé que no parece del tipo cariñoso…No como Nick de eso estoy segura.

—Puedes apostarlo—ella sabía lo realmente cariñoso y amoroso que era su vulpino-.

—Pero tiene sus lados flacos…tiene debilidades…—ella sabía que lo podía sacar del personaje frio y solitario que Jack había labrado para sí mismo y mostrar la otra faceta de su ser-.

—Yo diría más bien que su debilidad su única o casi de las únicas eres tú….

Ella solo sonrió apenada—No lo sé…

—Y déjame preguntarte ¿Lo amas?

—Con todo mi corazón—Ella contesto sin vacilar— Y ¿Tú a Nick?

—Estoy loca por él

Ambas ríen quedamente.

— ¿Cuánto Tienen de relación?

—Pasados dos meses

—Aún van empezando… ¿Cómo van?

—Excelente…Me siento tan bien. Desde que vivimos juntos.

—Dos meses y ¿Ya viven juntos?

—Bueno, admito que tal vez hicimos las cosas un tanto rápidas para algunos…pero si nos hubieras visto desde antes… era como si ya fuéramos novios, claro sin los besos ni nada de eso, pero no conocíamos a la perfección, nos contábamos muchas cosas, nos teníamos confianza, en fin era tanto así que… bueno al final, lo único que nos retenía éramos nosotros mismos, el miedo, los dos teníamos miedo de perder a un animal de suma importancia, si bien queríamos ser algo más no soportábamos la idea de poder perder nuestra amistad y cercanía.

—Y ¿Qué los hiso cambiar de opinión?

—En mi caso un miedo mayor…Perder a Nick completamente…Cuando casi nos matan…—el recuerdo aún seguía siendo difícil de digerir para Judy—Nick fue quien me salvo, literalmente él puso su vida frente a la mía. Estaba dispuesto a morir para mantenerme a salvo. Estaba tan furiosa con él que literalmente lo quería moler a golpes en el hospital, no podía morir, no podía morir y dejarme, no podía abandonarme así, así sin saber lo importante que es para mí…Y él en un salto de fe…me beso. La planta del amor ya estaba sembrada en ambos y en el momento más extraño fue cuando finalmente floreció y empezó así la mejor etapa de mi vida.

—El amor es extraño y caprichoso—le comento-.

—Y tu caso ¿Cómo fue?

—Yo fui la que cayo primero por él, de eso estoy segura.

—La que se enamoró primero ¿Fuiste tú?

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Esa actitud misteriosa y frívola, esa mirada penetrante con ese semblante serio e indiferente casi rayando en lo antisocial y frio. Estaba rendida a sus patas.

— ¿Puedes contarme más?

—Claro…

Nick iba caminado tranquilamente, por lo menos estaba en paz consigo mismo y lo que estaba a punto de hacer le daría aún más paz. Pero primero tenía que hacer una pequeña escala con su querido amigo y cómplice Finnick. No tardo en divisar la camioneta de su pequeño pero peligroso colega, camino hacia ella y en cuanto estuvo frente a las puertas traseras simplemente se recarga en ellas mientras toca con un codo.

—Oye Finnick, soy yo…Soy Ni…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar de decir su nombre pues una puerta se abrió de improviso y el zorro rojo fue jalado al interior. Nick solo sintió como fue arrastrado y vio como había sido su compañero.

—Pero que…—pero de nuevo fue interrumpido solo que esta vez fue un golpe lo que le impidió seguir hablando— ¡Finnick! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa idiota?! —Nick le grito mientras se sobaba la mandíbula, el pequeño enano realmente tenía fuerza-.

—Te lo advertí Wilde…Te advertí que si volvías a planear o si quiera pensar esa estupidez y yo me enteraba recibirías la paliza de tu vida.

—Pero ¿De qué hablas?

—Chris me llamo hace rato…

— ¿Chris? —Nick no entendía hasta que por fin su mente hiso las conexiones debidas— ¡No! ¡No, espera! —Al fin entendió mientras veía como su amigo tomaba su bate—Sé lo que crees pero no.

—Mejor explícate Wilde—no le creía del todo y esa desconfianza era por el propio bien del zorro rojo-.

—Sí, le llame a Chris, y sí, tiene algo que ver con eso, pero no con lo otro. Es enserio Finnick—Nick sabía lo que Finnick pensaba y sí era enteramente su culpa, no le costaba admitirlo el mismo había metido la pata y esas eran sus consecuencias aun a pesar de los años—Además que motivos tendría de volver a hacerlo ahora que soy más feliz que nunca.

—Bien te escucho…

Varios minutos después Nick estaba sujetándose el puente de la nariz mientras suspiraba.

—Por favor no pongas esa cara—Es lo primero que el zorro de mayor tamaño dijo dada la expresión de su colega-.

—Nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos…

—Después de todo lo que te eh dicho y ¿nunca lo previste?

—No pensé que en realidad fuera tan serio o formal. Pero ahora me lo confirmas de manera innegable. Esto va enserio ¿verdad?

—Más que nunca.

—Y… ¿Planeas hacer lo otro? Digo ya sabes. Esto que vas hacer es solo…ya sabes por si acaso

—No lo sé. Ciertamente no lo veo como algo necesario, pero es algo que no puedo decidir yo solo.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Sí…ahora que ya quedo todo esto aclarado y no planeas molerme a golpes podría ahora si pedirte lo que venía en un principio.

—Y ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero deshacerme del alambique

— ¿El alambique?

—Sí, mira si lo quieres solo dame mi parte, sé que es de los dos…

—No te molestes tampoco lo quiero, no me trae buenos recuerdos.

—Creía que semejante suma de dinero era para ti un buen recuerdo.

—Y lo es, pero para alcanzarla tuvimos que hacerla de catadores y la maldita resaca fue la peor de mi existencia.

—Eso si te lo puedo asegurar…Pero también fue mi prueba de fuego…

Finnick en ese momento lo voltea a ver y aunque no le guste admitirlo tiene razón.

—Esa mirada me lo confirma.

—Que no sé te suban los humos Wilde.

—No lo hacen, sé que todo fue gracias a ti—le soltó sorprendiéndolo enormemente—Y también lo que me pasa ahora es gracias a ti. De no haber sido por tu intervención no podría estar viviendo y experimentando lo que tengo ahora así que gracias Finn.

Esa fue la primera vez que el pequeño zorro del desierto ya no supo que responder, el tono usado por Nick fue realmente sincero.

—No digas ridiculeces cursis Wilde ¿Vas a querer dinero? O cosas por tu parte

—Lo que sea, no creo que se te dificulte conseguir una u otra.

—Bueno…—no estaba muy seguro de hablar pero ya le daba lo mismo—Las cosas te pueden servir más ahora que ya tienes a tu adorada coneja contigo.

—Finnick nada ilegal y menos cosas que no sabría explicarle—Sabía de lo que era capaz-.

—Le quitas lo divertido a la vida, lo tendrás en cuanto pueda

—Puedes ir por el ahora ¿Tienes la llave no?—el pequeño zorro asiente—Bien ahora tengo que ir con Chris.

Sin más ambos se despidieron y Nick continúo su camino a donde estaba su conocido. Una vez que llego a ese edificio solo se le quedo mirando un poco antes de suspirar y entrar, ahora solo veía aquella puerta, lo medito un poco antes de tocar a la puerta, después de varios minutos Nick ya estaba sentado en la silla frente a un escritorio y mirándolo seriamente se encontraba un perro salvaje africano ataviado en un traje formal.

—Nick

—Primero no tenías por qué haber llamado a Finnick casi me golpea. Para tu información

—Lo lamento Nick, pero la última vez que me dijiste algo parecido fue cuando yo estaba en la universidad y…

—Lo sé, pero no era yo ¿sí? Además no fue la única vez que te consulte.

—Si luego fue de tú inclusión a la fuerza policiaca, pero todo eso lo manejaste por teléfono, Dios, ¿Qué querías que pensara? Aunque no lo creas si hay quienes nos preocupamos por ti

—Lo sé, ahora entiendo eso…Y por lo de arreglarlo por teléfono…pues esto realmente me pareció importante y quiero arreglarlo personalmente.

—Bien, tienes razón y si te hice caso mira—De su escritorio saca un sobre amarillo—aquí esta. Te seré sincero Nick de todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte nunca pensé que al fin agregaría un nombre aquí.

—Los animales cambian Chris y la vida da muchas vueltas.

En ese momento el canido trajeado solo mira, y en efecto desde que lo vio entrar había algo diferente en ese zorro que desde hace tanto tiempo conocía lo notaba mejor que nunca, tenía un aire diferente, no solo el de relajado zorro confiado, no, esta vez podía decir que tenía un aire auténticamente feliz algo que nunca pensó.

—Lo puedo notar Nick—Abre el sobre y ve eso—Dime que nombre escribo aquí.

Unos segundos después desde fuera de esa puerta solo se un fuerte ¡¿Qué?!

Un rato después vemos al par de canidos, Nick solo miraba a su amigo pasar sus patas por la cabeza mientras estaba recargado en su silla.

—Y… ¿Mejor? —El zorro pregunto para distender el ambiente-.

—Oye…el aspecto profesional ya lo hice solo déjame digerirlo ahora en lo personal.

—Tan difícil te es de entenderlo o es otra cosa.

—No me malentiendas yo no…soy de esos, es solo que conociéndote como lo hago y verte como te vi. Es un poco desconcertante, pero ya solo es de visualizar. Pero ahora Nick de forma profesional ¿Planeas dar algo más de sustento para esto? Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

— ¿Crees que sea necesario?

—Solo seria para más seguridad, en varios aspectos. Con eso sería más fácil, como profesional te lo recomiendo.

—Tengo que verlo. Por favor no le digas a…

—No te preocupes, es mi trabajo no hacerlo ya sabes secreto profesional—le guiña un ojo-.

—Entonces es momento de irme—Nick se levanta de la silla—Una última cosa—le dijo antes de abrir la puerta-.

—Sí Nick ¿Qué pasa?

—Aun es factible.

—No lo sé, pero es algo que recomiendo más por su…oficio.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por todo Chris.

—No fue nada Nick—vio como el zorro salió de la habitación, luego observa su escritorio y ríe un poco antes de suspirar—ver para creer.

Judy estaba sentada en la sala, había llegado de su salida con Cinthia hace unos 20 minutos, esa sí que fue una experiencia, no solo encontró otra pareja compuesta por un zorro y conejo o liebre mejor dicho, sino que encontró a una excelente amiga, lo que había quedado de su salida fue una plática sobre sus respectivas parejas o cosas sobre su convivencia, ahora solo estaba descansado no pasan de las 5 y solo esperaba la llegada de su zorro estaba viendo algo de TV de hecho la pantalla de Nick era increíble, era de hecho una Smart TV estaba conectada a internet y Nick la tenía sincronizada con su celular también. No quería saber cómo la obtuvo, bien su querido vulpino la pudo obtener como pago por algún "trabajo" o la pudo obtener por un vendedor de cosas de dudosa procedencia. Pues se dijo y prometió a sí misma no tratar de indagar más en el pasado de Nick para no tener que saber cosas que él no quisiera que ella supiera por su propia boca, ya que tiene todo el derecho a la privacidad y ella no quiere ser entrometida, además ella sabe que ese no era Nick, no su Nick, su zorro dulce y cariñoso, sino aquel zorro que se perdió en el camino del odio y el crimen, sabe que si compara esas etapas de su vida podría encontrar a dos seres completamente diferentes, uno corrupto y oscuro, mientras ahora puede ver a uno honesto y brillante, pero sabe que su verdadera cara es la que ella ve y disfruta a diario ahora, aquella que tuvo la necesidad de ocultar para sobrevivir y sobre todo para protegerla de la crueldad del mundo. Más no tuvo que esperar mucho para que sus orejas captaran en la puerta unos golpes, se levantó del mueble en el que veía una película y se dirigió a la puerta, dio un salto y se sujetó de unos ganchos en la misma puerta para poder ver por el pequeño mirador, ella solo pudo ver el inicio de unas puntiagudas orejas, esa imagen solo la hace sonreír, bajo de ahí para abrir y se encontró con amado zorro con esa sonrisa despreocupada.

—Me alegra encontrarte en casa zanahorias.

—Nick tú traes llave ¿Por qué tocas? —le pregunta mientras se hace a un lado para que el vulpino entre-.

—Quería saber si mi adorada coneja ya había llegado de su salida de chicas—se excusó mientras se coloca tras ella y la abraza por lo hombros-

Disfrutando de las cálidas patas del zorro—Pues si volví…

— ¿Te asomaste antes de abrir?

—Sí…igual tú nunca recibes visitas.

—Casi nadie sabe dónde vivo.

—Lo mejor será que siga así. Me gusta tener esta privacidad.

—Enserio ¿No le has dicho a nadie?

—Solo a mi familia. En caso de que quieran enviarme algo o yo a ellos.

—Y hablando de tu familia… ¿Alguna novedad?

—Te refieres a…

—Sí, ¿Cómo le ha ido a Sara?

—No creo que sea la indicada para decirte—de hecho no había podido hablar con ella muy seguido—No hemos podido más que enviarnos mensajes.

—Su plan sigue en pie ¿No?

—Si pero…

—Pero…—Nick la animaba a continuar, pues era algo que era muy probable que ambos tendrán hacer-.

—Mira ven—lo tomo de la pata para que ambos pudieran irse a sentar al sofá—los dos escuchamos que la situación en casa se puso…tensa—era la mejor palabra para hacerlo-.

—Según entendí a tu padre casi le daba una embolia o un infarto.

—Bueno…—ella sabía que "técnicamente" era verdad pero también sabía que su padre era algo dramático—No es del todo cierto, solo fue la impresión.

—Muy bien pero que es eso que aparentemente no entiendes.

—Veras, ya ha pasado un tiempo pero no mucho.

—Solo unas semanas.

—Sí, la cuestión es que Sara, ella me dijo…

La propia Judy no sabía que pensar, el hecho es que Sara le dijo que para su siguiente visita a las madrigueras, el recibimiento fue un poco menos incomodo del que ambos esperaron, igual la convivencia, no fue tan forzada, tan, pues si lo fue un poco en algunos aspectos.

Una vez que le termino de decir al zorro esa parte.

—Bueno zanahorias…tu familia tal vez… haya cambiado más de lo que te imaginas.

—Nick una cosa es que trabajen con depredadores o hayan abierto sus mentes más allá del estereotipo…

—Tal vez algo paso de suficiente peso para que ellos vieran que las relaciones inter-especie sean de auténtico y sincero amor.

Judy se quedó pensando en eso, nunca le paso por la cabeza esa posibilidad pero que pudo haberles demostrado eso, ella tardo más de 15 años, que pudo ser tan importante para que su familia, en especial sus padres estén tratando de comprender o asimilar las parejas compuestas por animales de diferentes especies.

—En la vida pasan cosas extrañas pelusa, nosotros no sabemos, algo pudo haberles abierto los ojos. Además lo que importa es que tu hermana y Zakk se están acercando a tu lado de la familia.

— ¿A mi lado?

—Bueno—suspira un poco—Mamá solía decir que los machos siempre terminábamos acercándonos al lado de la familia de nuestra pareja. Así que lo más seguro es que ese hurón y yo terminemos entre ustedes, no es que me queje, prefiero estar entre tú familia que solo.

Judy solo mira y recuerda de sus hermanas ya casadas puede confirmarlo, sus cuñados siempre pasan las celebraciones y fiestas en casa con su familia, ahora se imagina al par de depredadores entre un mar de conejos y sinceramente se le hace lindo, claro siempre cuando todo sea en armonía, y por cómo le dice Sara que se están comportando en su casa es algo probable, o eso cree.

—No te preocupes, a mis padres les caerás bien…—le dice mientras lo abraza-.

—Confió en ti—Nick seguía algo nervioso respecto al tema-.

En otro lugar vemos a una vulpina ártica llegar a su hotel, saluda a la recepcionista y se dirige a su piso, una vez ahí camina pero no se detiene en la puerta de su habitación sino que continua hasta llegar a la de su compañero, sin premeditación abre la puerta y se encuentra con una imagen bastante común y apreciable para ella, estaba viendo a su liebre, Jack estaba leyendo mientras solo tenía puesto un pantalón deportivo y nada más, la vulpina podía ver que su pelaje estaba húmedo, producto de un baño por una jornada extrema de ejercicio estaba segura, estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, no se movía de seguro se había abstraído en su lectura, él era así, podía pasar horas sin moverse si algo le llamaba la atención, o solo pensando el cómo modificar o destruir algo, gracias a la luz que se filtraba lo podía ver a la perfección, podía ver su musculatura y algo que siempre llamo su atención, sus cicatrices, en varias partes de su tórax y espalda podía apreciar partes de cicatrices, algunas eran grandes, sabía que las más graves fueron provocadas por quien fue su compañera, él nunca habla más allá de lo mismo y ella se había cansado de preguntar, estaba en todo su derecho de no decírselo y lo único que ella podía hacer para intentar reconfortarlo o reconfortarse así misma era delinearlas delicadamente con sus dedos cada vez que ella se abraza a él después de una buena noche para ambos.

—Hola Jack ya regrese—pero este no se mostró aludido de su presencia— ¿Jack? —una especie de gruñido fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, la vulpina arrugo un poco el ceño, lo conocía bien pero sinceramente ella quería más atención de su pareja sentimental en ese momento pues tenía varias emocionas a flor de piel, pero sabía trucos para sacarlo de su mundo, sabía que parte de su atención estaba siempre en ella así que solo bastaban algunas palabras mágicas para lograrlo—Sabes Jack—inicio mientras se acercaba a un espejo—Estoy pensando en un cambio de look, ya sabes algo que me haga ver diferente…—sonrió un poco sabía que había conseguido más atención cuando vio su oreja crisparse—Creo que dejare el tratamiento de mi pelaje….

Ella era una zorra ártica pero su pelaje naturalmente debe de cambiar según las estaciones, se supone que antes tenían ese inmaculado pelaje para camuflajearse con la nieve, pero ahora no serbia más allá de la estética pues ese pelaje era considerado increíblemente hermoso, pero conservarlo todo el año y no solo una temporada muchas vulpinas toman ciertos tratamientos hormonales para mantener sus abrigos blancos y no cambiarlos por lo grises.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Ah! —Exclamo mientras solo voltea su cabeza para ver— ¿Así que eso si lo escuchas?

—Yo…—el pobre había despegado su cara del libro que leía—Yo…enserio perdón es que…uno se abstrae y…—sus nervios estaban bien presentes—enserio lo lamento—no es que fuera el típico que se pone a temblar por una fea mirada pero si se notaba que le huía con los ojos a ella y su voz no salía tan firme como normalmente lo hacía.

—Jack a veces pienso que en la escuela fuiste algún tipo de nerd o algo

—Claro que no—ya poco a poco iba recuperando la compostura-.

—Hasta donde yo sé de ti, pero la mayor parte de tu vida es un misterio para mí y el mundo-.

—Eso no te ha molestado en estos años—le dice al tiempo que su atención vuelve al manuscrito entre sus patas-.

—Y sigue sin hacerlo—le dice mientras vuelve a verse en el espejo.

Pasaron los minutos y no se escuchaba nada. Hasta que el macho vuelve a hablar.

—Y ¿Cómo estuvo tu salida con Hopps?

—Bastante increíble…—le dice riendo un poco—Como no tienes idea. Pero alguna vez dejaras de dirigirte a ellos por sus apellidos.

—Me tomo meses simplemente llamarte Cinthia, más para decirte Skye, no me exijas mucho, sabes que lo sociable no es algo que entre en mis cualidades.

—Pero así te quiero, no serías tú, sin esos gestos reacios y fuertes.

—Supongo que gracias…No hablas enserio de lo de tu pelaje ¿verdad?

—Un cambio puede darse o tu ¿Qué opinas? ¿Así me veo bien?

— ¿Así? —el confundido volteo a verla solo para verla…—Cinthia, por dios—volvió a desviar la mirada aunque no quisiera hacerlo-.

La vulpina en esos momentos de silencio se encargó de deshacerse de la mayor parte de sus prendas y ahora solo estaba en ropa interior, un conjunto muy notorio en ella pues era color negro.

— ¿Qué? Solo quiero tomar un baño

—Pudiste por lo menos avisarme—le dice mientras trata de tener la cabeza en su lugar-.

Ella se acerca lentamente a la presa con un andar coqueto y sexy, Jack solo la mira de reojo mientras trata de controlarse.

—Es cierto, ¿Crees que pueda darme un largo y relajante baño en la "enorme" tina de tu habitación? —Ella claramente no ocultaba sus intenciones con el macho-.

—C-Claro—el necesitaba tratar de resistir la tentación-.

—Gracias—lo abraza por detrás arrebatándole el libro de las patas y disimuladamente ve el título "El arte de la guerra". Lo suelta y se aleja de él un poco—Por cierto no respondiste, pero te cambio la pregunta ¿Te gusta mi pelaje?—Le pregunta mientras enrolla su mullida cola alrededor de él.

Aunque ella no espero una respuesta y se dirigió al baño pero no pudo avanzar mucho pues un fuerte agarre se lo impidió y fue arrojada a la cama. Para cuando se recuperó de la conmoción sobre ella estaba una liebre que la miraba con un particular brillo en la mirada.

—No me gusta tu pelaje…Me encanta y me vuelve loco.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder con algún argumento irónico cuando ya era besada fuertemente por la liebre. Ella correspondió con tanto ímpetu como pudo mientras se abraza a él. Una vez que terminaron…

—Debo de tomar un baño—le dice mientras trata de quitárselo de encima con sus patas delanteras hasta que son firmemente sujetadas y llevadas por encima de su cabeza.

—Creo que eso puede esperar—le dice el macho con una sonrisa maliciosa….


	27. Vida

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Bien Aquí el nuevo capítulo, enserio un sincero agradecimiento a mis lectores, gracias por sus comentarios, en fin los dejo con el nuevo capítulo…

Tanto Judy como Nick estaban en su hogar, ambos estaban preparando la cena, bueno, Nick lo hacía mientras le mostraba a su zanahorias el cómo hace la "magia".

—Mira Zanahorias—Nick estaba frente a la estufa y Judy a su lado en una silla—El secreto para que te quede una salsa excelente para un espagueti increíble es el cómo hacemos toda la salsa en sí, mira—señala la sartén—Con aceite de oliva freímos el ajo, en cuanto vemos que está en su punto, echamos el puré de tomate, el cual como secreto te dije que es mejor hacerlo nosotros mismos que solo comprarlo…

—Nick, ya te lo dije, en casa siempre hacemos las cosas de este tipo así, vivimos en una granja, es obvio que tenemos vegetales frescos y recién cosechados.

—Lo cual es una ventaja que envidio bastante—le dice con sinceridad—Bueno pero igual nosotros hicimos este bello puré—le dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla provocando en la presa una risilla—En fin echamos el puré para que se integre con el ajo, le ponemos… ¿Segura?

—Claro Nick—le dijo con una sonrisa—además solo es tofu.

—Sí, pero en forma de albóndigas y con cierto sabor, no sé si te guste.

—Pues no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo, además quiero hacerlo.

—Bien, le ponemos las "albóndigas", cuando vemos que se están bañando en la salsa, es hora de mis secretos, le ponemos un poco de vino—le dice mientras toma la botella en cuestión y la abre para echarle una cantidad ya preestablecida por él—y finalmente un poco de azúcar, así queda la salsa con un toque dulce pero muy delicioso. Guarda el secreto linda—le guiña un ojo-.

Judy no resiste y mete uno de sus dedos en la mezcla para probarla—Esta deliciosa…Nick eres de los mejores cocineros que conozco.

—Gracias…Ahora a echarle esto a la pasta…

Después de una deliciosa e increíble cena, el par de enamorados deciden hacer algo, Judy comento que ya quería hablar con Sara y decidió hacerlo esa misma noche, solo esperaba que ella contestara, se sentó junto a Nick en la sala y prosiguió a realizar la llamada, no paso mucho hasta que la coneja de pelaje crema contestara.

— ¡Judy! Hola ¿Cómo estás? —le dijo con un tono animado de siempre solo que había un pequeño detalle que su hermana pudo notar-.

— ¿Sara? ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunta aunque sabe porque-.

—Es que te ves…—esta vez fue Nick el que hablo pero no sabía cómo decirlo sin parecer ofensivo-.

—No se esfuercen ambos, sé que me veo horrible—les dijo algo divertida-.

Y eso se podía constatar en su aspecto, su pelaje estaba algo descuidado y tenía unas notorias ojeras bajo los ojos, además su semblante era de alguien muy cansado.

—Horrible no, solo exhausta—aclaro el vulpino-.

—Lo sé, lo sé—era obvio que ella estaba muy cansada-.

—Pero ¿Qué te tiene así?

—El trabajo…ya lo sabes…

—Eso no es del todo cierto—una voz interrumpió a la coneja, la cual era la voz de su novio quien se puso a su lado—Nick, Judy, buenas noches—los saludo con educación al tiempo que abrazaba a la coneja por los hombros-.

—Hola Zakk… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Es que…

—Eh estado haciendo horas extras…

—Y eso…

—Alguien quiere tener más tiempo libre—aclara el hurón-.

— ¿Más tiempo libre?

—Es algo que necesitamos…Todos tenemos derecho a un día libre a la semana…

—Pero esta señorita quiere tener el doble—el macho aclara mientras ve a su novia de forma reprobatoria-.

—Es que lo necesitamos—se volvió a justificar—Quiero que convivas con mi familia…

—Lo sé, pero no dejare que esta situación te afecte, si enfermas no me importa que tenga que hacer, pero detendré esto para que te recuperes—le advirtió y hablaba enserio-.

—Pues tú no te notas mal—observo Judy al depredador-.

—Eso es porque soy jefe de mi área, por lo tanto tengo derecho a un fin de semana libre o dos días consecutivos porque cubro diariamente el mismo horario de ella, yo ya me acostumbre, esa es la diferencia—aclara-.

—Y sigo sin entender como lo haces sin morir—dice la hembra dándose por vencida y mostrando todo su cansancio mientras se recarga en el hombro de su novio-.

—Te acostumbras con el tiempo….o puedes tener un ataque de psicosis.

—Gracias por el aliento amor—de hecho estaba tan cansada que no quería reñir-.

—Sara debes tomar las cosas con calma, hazle caso a Zakk—Judy no quería que su hermana se enfermara-.

—Judy esto no puede esperar, te lo dije antes las cosas en casa están mejor de lo que pude llegar a creer—le explica mientras se levanta del hombro de Zakk—Las cosas con papá y mamá están saliendo mejor con cada visita…

—Eso no lo puedo negar…—esta vez el hurón cedió-.

—De hecho de eso quería hablar…podrían decirnos más…—Judy les pidió mientras sujetaba la pata de Nick-.

—Bueno…—ella sabía porque le pedían eso—Las cosas son algo confusas, de recién se enteraron…las cosas eran…

—Tensas…y algo incomodas para mí—Zakk aclaro—La convivencia con sus padres y demás hermanos no era fácil de llevar sin Sara a mi lado.

—Pero solo fue la vista inmediata…por alguna razón las siguientes fueron menos tensas o algo parecido…

—El ambiente no era tan pesado, eso sí es cierto…cosa que no comprendo.

—Sí, algo los hizo cambiar de parecer, ahora los veo más abiertos…como si algo los hubiera hecho recapacitar.

—Y mamá no te ha dicho nada del porque…el cambio de actitud.

—No y sinceramente me da miedo preguntar, con ellos las cosas van bien y no lo quiero arruinar.

— ¿Con ellos?

—Si Judy…Sus hermanos aun no me ven con muy buenos ojos—el depredador le confeso algo incómodo-.

—Bueno, ellos siempre han sido muy celosos con nosotras—Judy trato de reconfortarlo—Recuerdo cuando la primera de nosotras tuvo su primer novio.

—Oh el pobre Billy—Sara recordó también ese hecho—Fueron dos semanas en las cuales no se quiso acercar siquiera a la propiedad para buscar a Liz y ella tenía que salir a encontrarlo—termino de relatar con una risa-.

—Cómo te darás cuenta, hasta ahora te ha ido bien—le comenta a Judy al hurón que ahora también tenía un ligera sonrisa-.

—Me ha ido bien porque ella se encargó de advertirle a tus hermanos…

—Que no le tocaran ni un pelo porque se las verían conmigo—Lo interrumpió la coneja a su lado, todos en la familia Hopps saben que Sara no solo es una de las mayores, sino que también una de las que tienen el peor carácter si se le provoca, cosa que puede amedrentar a la mayoría de los varones que tiene por hermanos-.

—Tienes suerte, así solo te tocaran solo algunas faltas de cortesía—Judy le reconoció-.

—Créeme yo sé a qué le tienen miedo tus hermanos—el hurón soltó con humor-.

— ¿Qué quieres decir cariño? —le pregunto en un tono algo amenazante-.

—No, nada—le dice algo nervioso-.

—No te preocupes colega te comprendo—le dice el zorro en modo de consuelo ganándose un codazo por parte de su coneja-.

—Es mejor que ambos se callen respecto a este tema—le advierte Judy-.

—Oh ahora sí tendrán razones para asustarse—Sara secunda-.

Ambos machos solo asienten mansamente, pueden ser fuertes y atemorizantes depredadores, sobre todo para los conejos, pero saben que están a la merced del par de lepóridas que tienen por parejas, en la intimidad ellos eran el macho dominante pero en lo demás sabían que ellas mandaban.

—Y Judy ¿Por qué tanto interés? ¿Planeas decírselos ya a nuestra familia?

Ante esa pregunta Nick se tensó visiblemente mientras sus ojos se abrían por espanto.

—Es algo que tengo en mente pero no aun, además no tenemos tiempo y es algo que quiero hacer personalmente. —Tomo la pata de Nick y la apretó un poco para calmarlo-.

—Créanme les ira mejor que a nosotros….

—Eso espero, pero igual no importa, nos esforzaremos tanto como sea necesario. Pero lo mejor será que los deje descansar al parecer lo necesitan.

—No te preocupes Judy, un poco de tiempo no me hará menos narcoleptica.

—No importa, buenas noches, espero que descansen.

—No te preocupes me encargare que descanse—el hurón aseguro mientras abraza a la coneja de pelaje crema-.

—Cuento con ello, adiós Sara, adiós Zakk, hablamos luego.

—Está bien, adiós Judy, adiós Nick

Sin más la llamada termino, aun con Sara y Zakk

— ¿Por qué no les dijiste de tu teoría? —El depredador pregunto con intriga, él sabe lo lista que es su novia y sobre lo que ella sospecha-.

—Porque sigue siendo una teoría y necesito hablarlo más con mamá para saberlo con certeza. Además lo que se precipita puede terminar mal.

—Al menos la falta de sueño no ha afectado a tu maravillosamente mente-.

—No seas payaso, unas horas de sueño menos y un trabajo complicado no puede afectarme tanto, además tú lo soportas más porque de los dos tú eres más inteligente.

—No soy más inteligente que tú.

—Aunque mi orgullo proteste no puedo negarlo aquí el genio eres tú, por eso eres jefe de un área. Además te aseguro que puedes saber más sobre cualquier cosa ahora de lo que yo este consiente.

—Eso no tiene fundamento lógico más en aspectos sobre nosotros—le dice renuente—Respeto tu privacidad.

—Eso lo sé, pero sabes que yo tengo secretos y sospecho que sabes más de uno.

—Este…

—Sé que le dijiste a tu madre sobre nosotros más rápido de lo acordado por ambos y no me lo querías decir o más bien no me lo dijiste—le dijo provocando su mutismo—Lo supe por casualidad y no te reprocho nada.

—Sabes que mi madre te adora, no podía ocultarle algo como… una relación en extremo formal que ponía en riesgo nuestro trabajo y permanencia incluso en este centro urbano.

—Bien, ya te dije lo que yo averigüe de ti, ¿Tú lo has hecho conmigo? —era una pregunta engañosa, pues los dos saben que ella siempre fue despistada y algo ingenua, pues era muy sincera y transparente en la mayoría de las cosas que sucedían alrededor de ella, era más bien algo que le decía si podía encontrar una pisca de desconfianza hacia ella-.

—Yo…—él sabía que le pedía una especie de confianza o franqueza, técnicamente ella nunca le ha mentido solo le ha ocultado información de alguna manera—Sé que tienes una relación extra-laboral, que prácticamente es una violación a nuestro contrato y puede acarrearte una demanda por incumplimiento del mismo—le suelta de golpe-.

Sara lo ve con unos enormes ojos, si esperaba una respuesta sincera y franca, pero ella esperaba que supiera de por ejemplo el hecho de que le hubiera dicho de su relación a Judy anteriormente sin su consentimiento y expusiera una relación amorosa de carácter privado por obvias cuestiones para ambos.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Suspirando un poco—También fue por accidente, mantengo cierto grado de vigilancia en las redes del apartamento y vi ciertas conexiones que estaban encriptadas—le señala para justificar sus sospechas cosa que Sara comprende—Tengo ciertos conocimientos en el campo, pero no soy experto, sin embargo tengo amigos que sí, unas llamadas y ya tenía acceso…No sé qué tenían los documentos pero con los títulos me doy cuenta que es de algo relacionado a tu rama de trabajo y que no tenían nada que ver con nuestro empleadores.

—Yo…

—No te recrimino nada. De mí parte sería muy hipócrita ya que tú conoces ahora mi manera de pensar.

—Solo es un trabajo externo, solo es consulta—le murmura-.

—No tienes que hablar así, me alegra que tengas algo más que solo este trabajo.

—Sí se enteran.

—Si se enteran te darán dos opciones simples para evitar problemas, créeme los conozco—dijo con desagrado—Te dirán que o te quedas o te vas, para ellos ahora solo somos recursos de los cuales pueden prescindir.

—Y que crees que deba hacer.

El macho solo la ve mientras sopesa algo que no había pensado en años….

Mientras con Judy y Nick.

—Sigues poniéndote nervioso por la mención.

—Falta de costumbre zanahorias.

—Creo que al que le dará algo cuando vayamos a las madrigueras será a ti.

—No pasara de un colapso nervioso, no te preocupes—le dice en broma-.

Judy solo se ríe antes de abrazar a su zorro, Nick no hace más que corresponder el gesto mientras frota su cabeza contra la de ella.

—Iremos en cuanto tengamos vacaciones ¿Qué te parece?

—Bueno…—el vulpino pone su garra en el mentón mientras pensaba—creo que pasar una parte de vuestras vacaciones alejados de la ciudad sería lo mejor…o mejor aún todas nuestras vacaciones—Realmente Nick se consideraba un zorro citadino pero desde hace un tiempo, más precisamente desde que empezó a ejercer como policía, que sentía que la ciudad era demasiado en algunos casos y le apetecía algo más calmo-.

— ¿Todas nuestras vacaciones? —Judy realmente extrañaba su hogar y su familia pero no creía que podría estar tanto tiempo de nuevo en las madrigueras-.

—Claro, pero no estoy diciendo todo el tiempo con tu familia, sería demasiado para ellos y nosotros además me refiero que podríamos ir a otro lado, no sé algún lugar tranquilo, primero iríamos con tu familia unos días y luego nos iríamos nosotros solos a buscar una "Madriguera Especial" —le guiña un ojo, le decía claramente las intenciones de una escapada romántica solo para los dos-.

—Eres un zorro travieso Nick—le dice juguetona mientras toma su pata-.

Sujetando esa pata más pequeña con infinito cuidado— ¿Quieres que cambie?

—No, me gusta esa idea, tienes algún plan para eso…

Nick lo piensa algunos segundos—Tengo partes sueltas pero con el tiempo algo se me ocurrirá, no te preocupes zanahorias, nuestras vacaciones serán el paraíso.

Los enamorados solo se miran con complicidad, igual aún faltaba tiempo para eso.

Varias horas después en un lugar bastante alejado de Zootopia un hurón está en el balcón de su apartamento, Sara se había quedado dormida hace unas horas más o menos, pero él no pudo conciliar el sueño, su novia le mostro su trabajo de consultoría, todo eso lo tenía en su equipo personal, la coneja se había comprado un equipo de cómputo más potente de lo estándar para poder revisar algo de su trabajo en casa, claro los programas que tenía en ella no eran nada comparados con los de su lugar de trabajo, pero lo suficientemente buenos para tener una visión básica de sus proyectos, en cuanto el hurón vio lo que le enviaban para que ella revisara, lo que vio lo dejo algo desconcertado, si bien sabía lo que eran no podía saber de qué se trataba con exactitud, todos eran enlaces o cadenas de proteínas, todo eso era relacionado con biología bastante avanzada, el campo de especialización de Sara, solo que lo que enviaban no eran más que nada retazos de algo, sabía que se buscaba sintetizar algo con base en proteínas y enlaces orgánicos, algo común en medicamentos o tratamientos, solo que no podía identificar de qué tipo era o aplicado a que, solo podía identificar grupos de enlaces covalentes en varios de los archivos recibidos por la coneja, nada que pudiera dar un signo de identificación de lo que se podría tratar. Con un suspiro soltó el humo que guardaba en sus pulmones, ver todo eso le despertó cierta inquietud y no sabe porque, algo se le hace vagamente familiar pero no sabe que rayos es…los años y el cumulo de trabajo ya le empezaron a afectar, estaba tratando de recordar pero no había visto nada que tuviera esas fórmulas. Es química orgánica con biología, ¡era imposible que olvidara algo que tuviera que ver con ello! ¡Tenía un doctorado en genética! Todos sus estudios giran alrededor de eso. Aunque tal vez buscaba algo donde no lo había, sin embargo ese embrollo mental consiguió que ya casi se fumara una cajetilla entera de cigarros, Sara había hecho que solo fumara una o dos veces por día y ahora volvía a sus antiguos hábitos. Finalmente decide descansar, no puede recordar nada asociado así. Tal vez Sara le ayudaba a alguna competencia sin que ella siquiera saberlo, lo cual no es del todo malo, eso le quedo bien claro a la coneja después de todo lo que le dijo esa noche. En fin lo mejor sería que durmiera….

En Zootopia dos parejas, que a pesar de ser algo similares, tenían diferentes tipos de amaneceres.

Una zorra de inmaculado pero enmarañado pelaje blanco, o por lo menos en las partes que se alcanzaba a ver de su cuerpo, estaba acurrucada en la cama mientras su leve respiración era el único movimiento perceptible en la habitación. Unos minutos pasaron hasta que la vulpina empezó a retorcerse en la cama hasta que comenzó a buscar algo, su nariz buscaba un olor importante para ella hasta que dio con una fuente del mismo pero en cuanto la atajo se dio cuenta de algo, la consistencia y peso solo la hicieron bufar por lo bajo mientras despertaba completamente…abrió los ojos mientras comenzaba a sentarse revelando su completa falta de ropa….

—Jack…Jack—empezó a llamar a su pareja un poco adormilada aún-.

Sin embargo un par de minutos después de que espabilara completamente se dio cuenta de que la liebre con quien había compartido el lecho la noche anterior no estaba en la cama, ni siquiera estaba en la habitación. El objeto que había engañado a su olfato era algo que tenía bien concentrado el aroma de la liebre, que no era otra cosa que la almohada de Jack. Ella toma el objeto en cuestión y lo acerca a su cara, lo mira detenidamente antes de olerlo a profundidad y saturarse del aroma de su pareja, era algo que le encantaba, según ella la esencia de Jack siempre ha sido fuerte, una mezcla de eucalipto con un toque de tierra o algo así, un toque robusto, sin embargo el sonido de la puerta la hizo dejar la almohada de lado de un rápido movimiento mientras volteaba a la puerta con las orejas caídas y una mirada inocente.

Quien entró fue la liebre en cuestión, ya estaba completamente vestido y solo le faltaba el saco para completar su atuendo típico. Traía algo en las patas

Casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de que la vulpina ya se había despertado—Buenos días Cinthia—el macho la saludo con una ligera sonrisa-.

Ella ni siquiera se inmuto o trato de cubrir su cuerpo, solo lo recibió con una ligera sonrisa.

—Buenos días Jack…—ella se quedó callada unos minutos mientras veía la manta sobre ella, su repentino mutismo hizo que el macho la viera expectante—Oye ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la cama?

—Fui por algo ligero para comer antes de ir a la comisaria…además sabes que siempre me levanto a las 5:00 am.

—Lo sé, pero…puedo soportar ir con el estómago vacío, además me gusta despertar contigo a mi lado.

El solo la mira unos segundos antes de resoplar mudamente—Si eso quieres…Esta bien—le concedió, él era alguien muy carente de tacto, pero con Cinthia aprendió, a las malas varias sino es que muchas veces, a tener que hacer excepciones, él en el pasado nunca se vio en una "relación" pues su adiestramiento de elite en la ZIA más el sin fin de cosas horribles que tuvo a cuestas lo hicieron alguien frio y hasta cierto punto apático, pero con Cinthia hubo algo que lo cambio, su tensión y estrés se distendían y el peso sobre sus hombros disminuía, con ella era como si respirara un aire diferente más ligero y fresco, las cosas con ella cerca eran mejor siempre lo eran-.

Ante su respuesta hecha con un tono suave y comprensivo le trajo una sonrisa a la vulpina mientras lo veía aproximarse a un gran sillón bi-plaza, en cuanto vio que sentó ella se levantó y sin un solo atisbo de vergüenza se aproxima a él completamente desnuda y se siente a su lado antes de atraerlo hacia ella. En un movimiento que tomó por sorpresa al macho.

—Te amo—le dice al macho atrapado entre sus encantos-.

Jack solo estaba con los ojos bien abiertos mientras trataba de mantener un poco la compostura, cosa que se le hacía un poco difícil ya que su cara entre unos de los atributos más notorios y atractivos de la vulpina.

—Yo…también te amo.

Ante esas palabras la vulpina sonríe igual al día en que por primera vez se las dijo tal cuales son. Lo aparta un poco de ella solo para poder darle un cariñoso beso en los labios, gesto que el macho corresponde. Cuando el termina el beso la hembra solo mira sonriendo antes de acostarse en el mueble recargando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Jack. El solo la observa unos segundos antes de empezar a acariciar su sedoso y suave pelaje.

—Y ¿Qué trajiste para comer? —Pregunta con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de esas cuidadosas caricias-.

—Unos rollos de canela, un cappuccino para ti y un café expreso para mí—le enlista de manera simple sin detener sus caricias mientras disfrutaba de la paz que la proximidad con la vulpina le brindaba.

—Bien, solo porque trajiste de lo que más me gusta no me molestare ni un poco contigo, pero eso sí—su tono salió casi amenazante—Mañana espero despertar y verte a mi lado o mejor, espero despertar sobre tu pecho o entre tus patas.

— ¿Quieres pasar la noche de nuevo conmigo?

—Los dos no hemos podido pasar muchas noches juntos desde que salimos del hospital. Y sentía que te alejabas de mí ¿recuerdas?

Ante ese recordatorio del cómo había puesto un muro entre ambos solo para evitar que ella se entrometiera de más y se pusiera en riesgo no le ponía del mejor humor—Lo lamento…

Abriendo los ojos para mirarlo—No te disculpes, de hecho después de pensarlo un poco no me molesta, de hecho hasta me alegra, lo hiciste porque me quieres ¿No?

—No porque te quiera—su voz sonaba calma y suave—Lo hice porque te amo.

Lo veía con unos ojos que demostraban su felicidad— ¿Quieres comer? —le pregunta para tratar de iniciar el día ya o de lo contrario se quedaran ahí por horas-.

—Claro, pero ¿No podrías vestirte primero?

Ella se levanta y se coloca frente a él— ¿No te gusta verme así? —le dice juguetona y con la patas en las caderas-.

El macho solo desvía un poco la mirada—Sabes perfectamente que me encanta—se aclara un poco la garganta—Pero lo más sensato es que te pongas tu ropa ya…o te verás en la penosa necesidad de faltar a un día de trabajo.

— ¿Serias capaz? —le pregunta con fingida inocencia-.

—No me tientes Skye, sigo siendo un animal no una máquina, mejor vístete—le advierte-.

—Está bien, está bien—si no fuera por el hecho de que odia faltar al trabajo no le haría caso, ella era bastante rebelde en ciertos aspectos, y estaba segura que ese toque de rebeldía fue lo que le ayudo a conquistar el corazón de la estoica liebre.

Unos minutos después la vulpina estaba comiendo con deleite un delicioso rollo de canela mientras estaba sentada en el mismo sofá, solo traía su camisa blanca y su ropa interior, en cada pata traía algo, en una su pan dulce y en la otra su cappuccino. Sentado al lado ella estaba Jack solo que era abrazado por la voluminosa cola de la hembra para atraerlo hacia ella, él solo la miraba, veía como bebía con calma su café.

— ¿Ves algo que te gusta? —Le guiña un ojo-.

—Claro que sí—asiente mientras siente como la cola a su alrededor lo atrae un poco más—Pero a pesar de los años sigo preguntándome cómo puedes comer tanto dulce y tener esa figura-.

—No lo sé, tal vez de la misma manera en que tú puedes ser tan frio y apasionado en diferentes ocasiones…hay cosas de las que es mejor no saber la respuesta y solo disfrutar de ellas.

—Vulpina emocional…eres extraña, pero así te quiero.

—Y ya quedo bien demostrado cuanto te quiero a ti.

Ante ese comentario la liebre deja escapar unas de las pocas sonrisas auténticas en su haber.

Unos momentos después vemos a la vulpina dando sus toques finales a su vestimenta antes de ir para seguir con su trabajo.

—Cinthia—su pareja la llama-.

— ¿Qué pasa Jack? —voltea a verlo y como toda respuesta recibe una lata que el macho le arrojo-.

La vulpina solo ve esa lata de spray que su compañero le arrojo, reconoce ese producto, después de todo lo han estado usando desde hace 2 años, con un mudo suspiro lo destapa antes de rociarse con el contenido. No era otra cosa que un neutralizante de aromas, producto de muy común venta en todo centro de población, elimina cualquier tipo de aroma por muy fuerte que sea, hecho más que nada para aromas de procedencia natural en los animales dejando así un aroma neutro, ellos lo usaban con regularidad para evitar indiscreciones.

—Créeme cuando te digo que a mí tampoco me gusta—le dice Jack de la nada—Tu olor natural me agrada mucho, más cuando se combina con tu perfume de flores.

—Lo sé, somos dos, tendrás que esperar un poco hasta que mi cuerpo normalice mi olor-.

—Hay que irnos—La liebre abre la puerta—La Dama primero—hace una corta reverencia-.

Ella solo le sonríe antes de salir. Jack estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral cuando su celular suena alertándolo.

En otro lado vemos a una feliz pareja disfrutando de su tiempo antes del trabajo, no importaba que ahora viviera más cerca de la comisaria Judy siempre ponía su despertador a las 5:30, tal vez por mera costumbre por su vida en el campo, pero igual no le importaba, más no así al perezoso vulpino que tenía por pareja quien solo despertaba refunfuñando, aunque ahora ella sabe cómo contentarlo y que inicie de buen humor su día.

No hace ni cinco minutos que la alarma fuera desactivada, Nick estaba boca abajo con la cabeza metida bajo la almohada.

—Nick hora de despertar—su coneja lo llamo suavemente-.

El vulpino solo emite un gruñido queriendo decir "No quiero Zanahorias, dame 5 minutos más" de hecho levantarse es lo que más odia de su trabajo, estaba a punto de gruñir un poco más cuando sintió un ligero cuerpo subirse en su lomo. Judy solo se trepo sobre el vulpino para quitarle la almohada de la cabeza y así poder abrazarlo por detrás del cuello.

—Vamos Nick—ella solo frota su cara contra su nuca-.

Ante esas caricias el vulpino gira tanto la cabeza como puede y Judy se mueve para verlo también. El vulpino solo abre un ojo, ver aquella sonrisa en aquel dulce rostro le recuerda que en la vida ocurren cosas maravillosas, le sonríe antes de girarse suavemente para quitar a la coneja de su lomo, una vez que se cerciora que su adorada presa esta sobre el colchón nuevamente se gira para encararla, cuando lo hace los dos se miran a los ojos antes de besarse, ambos exploran la boca del otro. Judy jamás se imaginó en una situación así, mucho menos con un depredador, pero si le preguntaran a ella, diría que lo más placentero del mundo de las parejas es besar y explorar una boca llena de filosos y peligrosos colmillos, y el sentir como estos pellizcan su piel dejando una serie de marcas invisibles por el pelaje, o sentir sus puntiagudas garras recorrer todo su ser, en una ocasión Nick le comento sobre el cortar sus garras, sobre todo cuando se enteró del incidente de Judy con Guideon y la cicatriz que ella tiene en la mejilla, cuando Nick se enteró casi le da un ataque, más aun cuando Judy confeso que sufrió de una especie de fobia a los zorros por ello, pero todo se calmó cuando le dijo que él fue la mejor terapia que ella pudo recibir, que fue su amistad y su forma de ser que hizo que dejara de ver a los zorros de esa manera tan cerrada y prejuiciosa. Pues ahora no solo ya no les teme ni un poco a los zorros, sino que ahora es pareja del mejor zorro del mundo, Nick, su Nick.

—Bueno, creo que si despertamos así del diario puede que me acostumbre a despertar a esta hora siempre—le comenta un sonriente zorro después de romper el beso-.

—Se supone que no debería pesarte.

—Los zorros son depredadores nocturnos zanahorias.

—Pues no se nota.

—Claro que se nota…Todas las noches como coneja—le dice en tono sugestivo—Aparte no soy el único que cae rendido.

Judy solo desvía la mirada hacia algún punto indeterminado en la pared, pues era verdad.

—Pero hay que dejar de discutir ridiculeces—le dice el vulpino mientras acaricia sus orejas—Tenemos trabajo.

—Por primera vez me hubiera gustado no escuchar eso.

Para ambos ese caso era ya un dolor de cabeza, más de dos semanas sin resultados positivos, la información y nombres que consiguieron no fueron de mucha ayuda, todo llevaba a callejones sin salida, incluso el sistema del FBI no tenía información al respecto, los forenses no encontraron ninguna pista en el cuerpo que encontraron, y ni siquiera Nick conocía al tal Lester, aunque el vulpino juraba que el nombre le resultaba vagamente familiar.

—Vamos zanahorias, nada es imposible, conseguiremos armar todo.

— ¿No se supone que la positiva e ilusa era yo?

—Me pegaste algunas cosas, y no lo niegues sé que yo también.

—No lo niego torpe zorro, lograremos resolver esto.

—Esa es mi astuta coneja.

La pareja decide empezar ya su rutina matutina para poder llegar a su trabajo, no es el primer caso que les toca que se extiende por más de dos semanas, en eso Nick tiene razón y Judy lo admite, solo necesitan paciencia y fe. Ambos oficiales estaban en el cuarto de baño arreglando sus uniformes.

—Por cierto Judy—el vulpino se anima preguntar— ¿Nada?

La coneja solo voltea a ver unos cuantos segundos antes de bajar su rostro.

—No, aun nada Nick—niega suavemente mientras toca su vientre.

En eso el vulpino se arrodilla a su lado para estar a su altura y colocar su pata sobre la de ella.

—Tal vez tengamos que esperar para tu siguiente celo.

Los dos no perdían la esperanza, iban empezando y no se rendirían tan fácil.

—No tendremos que esperar tanto—la coneja le sonríe tenuemente-.

—Con esperanza siempre, los milagros existen. Tú eres mi prueba de ellos Judy. Y estoy seguro que me brindaras otro.

—Pero y si no.

—No me importa si tú estás conmigo ¿Y tú? —Le extiende la pata-.

—Solo contigo estoy completa—toma la pata de su zorro—Juntos hasta el fin.

Nick se aseguraba de no perder ese positivismo que Judy le contagio, pero si al final se pierde esa esperanza, no sería tan malo, siempre que estén juntos, si Judy estaba con él lo demás le era indiferente.

Después de desayunar y salir la dupla ya estaba frente a la estación, saludaron a su amigo felino en la recepción y se dirigieron a su oficina, solo que esta vez no se encontraron con sus amigos federales, por primera vez la oficina estaba vacía, esto les extraño un poco, pero igual un retraso era posible para cualquiera, se dedicaron a empezar para que así esperar no se les hiciera tan largo, sin embargo cuando se hizo media hora de retraso ambos pensaron que algo pasaba, hasta que una zorra ártica entra de manera abrupta en la oficina.

Cinthia había entrado y se veía agitada—Lamento el retraso—les dijo después de un par de inhalaciones profundas-.

—Oye ¿Estas bien? —le coneja le cuestiono-.

—Perfectamente

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Si—ella asiente—Jack y yo nos vamos de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué? —Los policías preguntaron al unísono-.

—Nos vamos, al parecer se encontró algo fuera de Zootopia. Jack está arreglando eso mientras se pone al corriente, Bulsara lo llamo esta mañana, yo vine solo para dar aviso y despedirnos, por los dos, Jack hubiera querido venir pero alguien necesitaba pasar a la oficina.

—Entonces se van—le zorro comento mientras meditaba un poco-.

—La pista puede ser prometedora, dependiendo de lo que sea se decidirá el siguiente paso, pero no sé preocupen seguiremos en contacto, cualquier cosa que sepamos ustedes serán los primeros en saber, no dejaremos esta investigación congelada, les daremos cuanto detalle podamos—les aseguro-.

Los policías comprenden ellos les habían dicho que su estadía en la ciudad podría ser por un tiempo limitado mientras no se encontrara nada fuera de ahí. Después de una corta pero sincera despedida la vulpina se fue llevándose con ella despedidas para Jack también del par de animales que como ellos eran un tanto peculiares.

—Y ahora Nick

—Hay que seguir Zanahorias.


	28. Pistas

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Bien, nuevo capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios, no están tan perdidos, esto apenas comienza, el verdadero problema se acerca, pero no solo ajeno a ellos, Nick no se ha sincerado haciendo referencia al capítulo antepasado, algo oculta, y tienen mucho que ver manías descritas en varios capítulos pasados, es referente a la estupidez que casi comete según Finnick. Aún falta algo de drama, solo puedo decir que la curiosidad mato al gato.

En cuanto se dieron cuenta que ahora tendrían que llevar la investigación dentro de la ciudad por su cuenta no perdieron tiempo, decidieron juntar todo lo que lograron conseguir.

—Ok Nick veamos que tenemos.

—Bien zanahorias—el vulpino comenzó preparado para enlistar todo—Grupo de animales, todos depredadores, con recursos de gran alcance capaces de comprar de todo incluso a agentes federales, no dejan cabos sueltos, mejor prueba mataron al cabecilla que les permitió escapar a sus elementos atrasados y el único que sabía de más estoy seguro, más no lo hicieron personalmente, eligieron a alguien fuera de su grupo para hacer ese trabajo, un sicario de la ciudad.

—Cuya identidad no hemos podido confirmar.

—Zanahorias te digo que el nombre me suena.

—Pero no das con quien es—ella le recalco-.

—Pudo ser de hace años—el vulpino se excusó.

Judy estaba a punto de contestarle al vulpino cuando el teléfono de su oficina sonó, la pequeña presa se dirigió al escritorio para contestar.

—Oficial Hopps—fue lo primero que la hembra contesto a quien que estuviera del otro lado de la línea—Sí señor enseguida vamos. Bogo quiere vernos.

—Tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de ser solo nosotros dos ahora.

La coneja solo pudo asentir tal vez no muy convencida antes de preguntarle a Nick mudamente si era mejor ir ya, el vulpino solo se encoje de hombros antes de levantarse e irse hacia la puerta abrirla y reverenciar en dirección a su coneja. Judy solo se ríe antes de salir mientras acaricia un poco la mejilla de Nick. Los peludos oficiales solo se dirigen a la oficina del gran jefe mientras cada uno imagina lo que sea que puede decirles. Sin ningún contratiempo llegaron a la oficina del búfalo, como siempre Judy fue quien toco la puerta y la grave voz de Bogo les concedió la autorización para entrar. Cuando los vio entrar puso su atención en el par.

—Tomen asiento—le indico a su mejor dupla—Creo que ya recibieron las noticias, o ¿Me equivoco?

—No señor, no se equivoca.

—Y ¿tienen detalles?

—Solo generalidades.

—Bien, en términos simples ya que todo esto sigue en proceso es lo siguiente, encontraron un almacén arrendado cuya renta expiro y se encontró en su interior vehículos de curiosa apariencia, cuando llamaron a representantes de la ciudad en cuestión, se dieron cuenta que algo no cuadraba y como el FBI lanzo una alerta a las autoridades locales aledañas de inmediato se contactaron con ellos, se verá si alguna evidencia es útil a pesar del tiempo.

—Y ¿Qué pasara con la investigación aquí señor? —Esta vez fue el vulpino el que cuestiono al jefe-.

—No dejare que esto pase al archivo muerto Wilde, el caso se mantiene abierto—les indica—Pero no puedo dejarlos solo con eso, hay mucho trabajo estuvieron fuera un tiempo relativamente largo así que tendrán que trabajar bastante para compensar ese tiempo, manejaran más cosas en paralelo, detalles menores y apoyar en redadas ya que los resultados de esta investigación son de largo plazo por lo que he podido ver junto con Bulsara ¿Cierto?

—Si señor—a Nick no le gustaba admitirlo pero debía hacerlo—Los resultados que se obtienen solo los conseguimos tras varios días y estos no nos dan mucha ayuda para esclarecer esto sino todo lo contrario, pero si hay algo de evidencia física esto nos puede ayudar más de ahora en adelante que meros testimonios y cosas circunstanciales.

—Esa evidencia tardara un poco en llegar y dependerá si es que es útil o no para nuestra jurisdicción Wilde recuérdalo—el gran mamífero le recuerda— Hopps ¿Tienen algo que hacer aun antes de que les lleguen otros casos?

Judy no sabía que responder, y solo puede ver a Nick y esperar si el zorro tiene algo en mente.

—Bueno le había comentado a la oficial Hopps que podíamos buscar ciertos indicios sobre un nombre que el agente Savage pudo conseguir pero que con los métodos policiales estándares no pudimos hacer mucho.

— ¿Que planean Wilde? —Bogo conocía parte del pasado del zorro, no tenía ni un solo antecedente como cual, pero él no era estúpido, se descripción encaja en varios hechos, algunos pasados, otros no tanto, unos algo serios y otros como meras burlas. Y si no hubiera sido por su ayuda en el caso de los aulladores y la palabra de Judy de que se había reformado no hubiera permitido su ingreso siquiera a la academia-.

—Conozco a todo mundo señor, pero ese nombre no me suena tengo que ver porque.

—Quiero que mantengan la regla en todo momento y no busquen problemas—Bogo miro a Judy y ella asintió dando a entender que ella sería la brújula moral y no dejaría que nada de lo que sucediera llegara a salirse de control, además Bogo sabía que los métodos del zorro siempre deban frutos y que no los podía usar con agentes ajenos a su circuito de trabajo, el jefe lo sabía y lo permitía hasta cierto punto siempre y cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba—Pueden retirarse, por el día de hoy no será necesario que registren su salida, y no se llevaran una patrulla, usaran uno de los vehículos encubiertos Garraza les dará las llaves, entréguenlo mañana cuando inicien su turno. Tanto Nick como Judy asienten, ese tipo de indicaciones Bogo se las decía cuando quería que investigaran algo a fondo, si daban con el nombre y con lo que se pudiera recuperar de la evidencia en esa otra ciudad ya sería un paso más sólido.

La pareja de pequeños oficiales salieron tan pronto como pudieron, tomaron el transporte que Bogo les indico y fueron en busca de respuestas.

—Bien Nick demuéstrame que no te equivocas. ¿Dónde buscamos?

El zorro solo bajo la mirada, era imposible que alguien lo burlara si él lo buscaba pero ese nombre…

—Zanahorias yo…No sé quién sea, pero—agrego antes de que Judy refutara—Hay animales, muy pocos de hecho, que saben y conocen más animales que yo.

—Te refieres a….

—Crapps puede ser un infeliz, pero no se equivoca en estas cosas, y ahora estamos solos, así que podemos intentar conseguir esa información. Y honestamente no se me ocurre otra cosa.

La coneja sopeso la información unos segundos, todo era cierto, ya habían agotado los recursos a su disposición que pudieron obtener y los resultados fueron nulos.

— ¿Qué dices zanahorias? ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Como toda respuesta Judy gira el volante y Nick se da cuenta de la dirección. Iban hacía Tundra.

El viaje en si fue tranquilo, sin mayores contratiempos llegaron a la residencia de la musaraña más temida de la ciudad, después de pasar la gran puerta, la cual se abrió con solo mostrar a la coneja al volante. Los dos pidieron unas palabras con Mr. Big, para su fortuna el capo mafioso los recibió solo con una pequeña espera de por medio, cuando finalmente fueron recibidos la misma rutina que siempre caracterizo sus vistas no falto, Nick beso el anillo de Mr. Big y Judy recibió un par de besos en la mejilla.

Una vez que el protocolo de bienvenida finalizo el par de oficiales se tomó de las patas con una tranquila sonrisa, iban en plan de trabajo claro, pero eran más que raras la veces que podían mostrar algo más que amistad y compañerismo frente a animales que los conocen. De hecho solo en la mansión de Mr. Big se habían tomado esa libertad. Cosa que no desaprovecharían. El capo mafioso solo les sonrió veía entre ambos el cariño, se respiraba el amor el uno por el otro y eso era una de las cosas que más valoraba en el mundo sentimientos sinceros.

—Y bien mis niños este viejo ¿En qué puede ayudarles?

—Vera señor, Nick y yo estamos trabajando en un caso…bastante complicado y con toda sinceridad no hemos avanzado en nada. Salvo que hace algunos días…

—Se consiguieron algunas cosas, una pequeña guía señor—Nick explico para ayudar a Judy—Y creemos que usted puede ayudarnos.

—Te escucho Nick

—Sé que usted es consciente de lo que pasa en su territorio—Nick sabía lo poderoso que ese mamífero era en realidad y su influencia no solo se limitaba al helado hábitat, pero era ahí donde su control era total, él lo sabía desde hace años, cuando lo ayudo y colaboro con él—Hubo en algún momento un intento de intromisión.

— ¿Intromisión Nicky?

—Sí, alguien que quiso entrar o meter algo a la ciudad por aquí sin su consentimiento—Nick tenía más que claro que Tundra no era el único hábitat, pero sabía que era por donde más contrabando pasaban además del distrito forestal-.

Mr. Big solo desvió un poco la mirada mientras al parecer pensaba, luego su vista se enfocó en su fiel y más cercano guardaespaldas.

—Ya que lo mencionas…Una vez una curiosa petición llego ante mí, pedían que concediera la entrada de cierto cargamento, que diera mí asistencia y claro mi protección. En este territorio, solo que…ofrecían una cuantiosa y enorme suma de dinero, pero a cambio se pidió algo completamente innegociable conmigo, pedían mi total ignorancia. Lo que sea que quisieran meter a la ciudad ya sea de paso o para tenerlo no podía saber que era aun cuando pedían mi ayuda.

—Como tal estoy seguro que lo rechazo—el zorro estaba seguro de ello-.

—Claro que lo rechace—sonrió un poco al ver a Nick hablar así de nuevo, recordando esos años, de cuando veía el joven zorro con gran talento para ello y cuando pensaba convertirlo en su futuro consilieri, claro antes de que él arruinara todo—Como respuesta aumentaron la suma, pero mi postura era clara, ni siquiera sabía quién quería ese servicio.

—Entonces es muy posible que sean nuestros objetivos señor—Judy pudo ver las similitudes, todo lo querían mover desde las sombras moviendo recursos disponibles locales con grandes sumas de dinero, tenían que ser ellos— ¿Se enteró de algo más?

—Lo que sea que querían contrabandear por la cuidad lo consiguieron introducir por el distrito forestal.

—Entonces si son ellos—Judy por primera vez con ese caso sintió que avanzaron mucho-.

—Mi niña, eso ocurrió ya hace muchos meses, casi un año.

—Pero…

—Poco después de que lograste salvar a la ciudad de esa oveja desequilibrada.

Casi el año…o estaban equivocados o en realidad pasaban tantas cosas fuera de su control y conocimiento que fue mera suerte el que ellos se enteraran.

La musaraña vio que la coneja bajaba la mirada pensativa mientras creaba y destruía teorías en su cabeza.

—Dijeron que encontraron algunas cosas, ¿Qué más tienen?

—Bueno…se logró encontrar un nombre…—Nick suspiro frustrado—Pero no sé quién sea.

El mafioso por fin vio a Nick tragarse su orgullo, esa coneja hizo maravillas por él estaba seguro— ¿Cuál es ese nombre? —la musaraña sabía la cantidad de nombres y animales que Nick conocía pues casi todos los aprendió en su compañía y otros con méritos propios que aprendió gracias al tiempo que trabajo para él-.

—Lester Crawl—Judy fue la que contesto con esperanza de que la poderosa musaraña supiera quien era-.

El diminuto mamífero bajo un poco la cabeza con un gesto pensativo por unos segundos.

—El nombre lo consiguieron en el bar Lemuria ¿verdad Nicky? —Le pregunto al tiempo que recordaba las veces que había enviado al joven zorro en esos años a realizar pagos-.

—Así es—Nick solo asintió.

—Entonces ya sé porque no te es familiar el nombre. Pero te equivocas Nick, si lo conoces.

—No lo creo, yo nunca olvido un nombre.

—Lo sé, pero tú lo conoces por su verdadero nombre, Aleister Crowley—Ante esa sola mención solo bastaron unos segundos para que el zorro se pusiera pálido y sus ojos reflejaran no miedo, sino terror—Veo que lo recuerdas.

—Nick ¿Estas bien? —Judy había visto la reacción de Nick y era la primera vez que lo veía con ese tipo de miedo dibujado en la cara, ni siquiera cuando Mr. Big los atrapo la primera vez y sabía que su cuello corría peligro-.

—Dígame que es una broma por favor…

—Yo nunca hago bromas Nick—La musaraña le contesto seriamente-.

Nick trago un gran bulto, ¿Era enserio? De millones de animales que había en Zootopia, del enorme montón de animales de porquería que se dedicaban al homicidio tenía que ser ese.

—Señor cree que…—Nick estaba nervioso y eso era obvio—pueda arreglar una reunión con él-.

—Muchacho lo haría si los considerara animales no gratos para mí.

—No, no lo queremos a él, queremos lo que puede saber además—rio de manera sarcástica y amarga—incluso si lo buscáramos a él, sería imposible aun para nosotros.

—Podrían decirme de que hablan—Judy se sentía completamente ajena ahí-.

Poniendo su pata sobre su hombro—Te lo explico después—le asegura con una expresión extraña para ella, enseguida cambia su atención de nuevo al jefe mafioso cambiando completamente de cara— ¿Puede hacerlo?

—Puedo concretarla—aseguro—Y puedo apelar por su seguridad pero no la garantizo fuera de Tundra y él no aceptara venir—les advierte—Se te contactará más tarde Nick y me dirán si aceptan o no, y aunque me gustaría poder estar más tiempo con ustedes tengo algunos negocios que atender.

—No se preocupe Mr. Big nosotros también debemos retirarnos.

Con un aire de tensión por parte del zorro se disolvió la pequeña reunión, aun cuando Judy tenía un sinfín de preguntas sabía que tenía que esperar un poco para hablar con Nick quien al parecer tenía mucho conocimiento, cuando estaban por subirse al auto.

—Zanahorias ¿puedo conducir yo?

Esa pregunta fue suficiente para que la coneja lo viera con duda, Nick nunca conducía, si lo sabía hacer a la perfección y hasta podía decir que era un conductor mejor que ella pero nunca conducía porque según él prefería ser pasajero y así disfrutar del viaje.

—De acuerdo—consintió después de sopesarlo un poco—Conduce—le arrojo las llaves y con reflejos perfectos el zorro las atrapo con una pequeña sonrisa-.

Nick se tomó la tarea de llevar el auto por las calles del helado distrito, calles que se tomó la libertad de conocer y memorizar a la perfección, para así, en tiempos de antaño garantizar su vida, realmente Judy no sabía a donde Nick estaba conduciendo, hasta que varios detalles empezaron a hacérsele curiosamente familiares, el vulpino finalmente detuvo el vehículo.

—Bien, llegamos zanahorias—Le anuncio el vulpino al tiempo que bajaba del auto, Judy solo se quedó escasos segundos sin comprender muy bien que pasaba hasta que su novio abrió su puerta—La bella coneja desea acompañar a este humilde zorro—el vulpino extendió su pata-.

Judy no espero tanto para tomarla y bajar del auto, Nick no tardo en abrazarla sobre los hombros y pegarla a su cuerpo para resguardarla del frio-.

—Una enorme ventaja de este lugar es que es muy poco visitado y no hay cámaras a la vista—le confirma el zorro mientras la lleva cerca de unos árboles revelando una banca cubierta de hielo, el vulpino se separa de su novia y quita todo el material helado para invitar a su hembra para sentarse con él—Ven, sabes que no muerdo-.

Judy acepta, pero no se dejara llevar tan fácil por ello—Sabes Nick aun me debes unas explicaciones-.

Suspirando un poco—Lo sé, por eso te traje aquí para explicártelo linda, ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí

— ¿Qué paso aquí?

Ahora Judy comprendía de lo que hablaba—Este es el sitio donde descubrí tus mentiras de recién te conocí.

—Exacto—asiente—Aquí viste lo que yo era entonces, por eso te traje, para que sepas más de ese lado de mí. Ese nombre—Nick estaba seguro ni siquiera lo pronunciara—Es de un mamífero bastante peculiar, más bien él es la mitad de un par…en el bajo mundo los conocemos como los australianos, son de los mejores en ese trabajo…tanto así que tienen a cuestas muchas muertes, pero no tienen ni una sola acusación sobre ellas, porque jamás dejan un solo pelo o una pista, si quieres deshacerte de alguien sin dejar rastro ellos son tu mejor opción, solo que las sumas de dinero por su honorarios, sean uno o los dos son…sumas realmente obscenas, su trabajo es eliminar a blancos muy protegidos…Cosa que no puedo vincular ahora…en Lemuria solo se consiguen sicarios comunes, asesinos a sueldo que ya han estado en prisión, no ese tipo de asesinos…Pero Mr. Big nunca se equivoca en estas cosas…Yo los conozco…Cuando estaba bajo la protección de él los conocí, soy uno de los pocos que puede decir los vi, saber lo que hacen y poder respirar a la vez…No quiero involucrarte en este mundo. Si se hace la reunión lo mejor es que vaya solo…

—Ni pienses que te dejare ir solo—La presa refuto mientras lo encara—Si lo que Mr. Big es cierto es muy peligroso que vaya uno solo.

—Es igual de peligroso si vamos los dos, no permitiré que corras el riesgo de morir en sus patas—le corto molesto-.

—Y ¿Crees que yo quiero que corras el riego de morir? —Se puso de pie sobre la banca para estar a la altura de su rostro mientras en su rostro se dibuja el enojo y el miedo—No creas que eres el único preocupado aquí…No sé si ya lo olvidaste, pero no solo somos pareja, somos amigos, somos socios y compañeros, no puedes pedirme que me ponga a un lado y no haga nada mientras tú vas a arriesgar el cuello…escúchame bien Nick—lo toma de la pata—Estamos juntos en esto…Si vamos a encarar a la muerte lo haremos juntos, si morimos lo haremos juntos…Y si vivimos lo haremos juntos…

Nick solo observa esas grandes amatistas que Judy tiene por ojos para enseguida bajar la vista a la pata que Judy sostiene hasta que solo sonríe un poco antes de sujetarla y enseguida cubrirla con su otra pata

—Siempre Juntos zanahorias—ella tenía razón no solo estaban juntos en lo íntimo sino más allá—Usa todo ese optimismo pues lo necesitaremos—el Vulpino aún estaba nervioso, pero juntos ya habían burlado a la muerte, esperaba que no se les acabara la suerte-.

La pareja se quedó ahí un rato, y Judy no pudo seguir preguntando, ahora tenía una pista más y Nick conocía a los implicados.

—Y dime más sobre esos tales australianos…

— ¿Quieres saber más? —Nick le pregunto incrédulo alzando una ceja, incluso él no quisiera saber nada de ellos-.

—Al parecer el ZPD no sabe nada de ellos, tengo curiosidad de saber porque…

Lo piensa un poco pero al final se resigna, Judy era curiosa y él como buen novio se acostumbró a cumplir sus caprichos—Bien…sí, tienes razón el ZPD no sabe de ellos, ha intentado resolver los homicidios que ellos han ejecutado pero sin saber que son ellos…te lo dije, la lista es larga…Pero nunca han dejado o dejaran pista alguna, son como fantasmas…

—Pero Nick la mayoría de los asesinos terminan cayendo…

—Es cierto, solo que con ellos…un solo pelo y no habría necesidad de una investigación, incluso en una ciudad como Zootopia…Una sola identificación es suficiente para condenarlos, a cualquiera de los dos…Sí los llegas a conocer, entenderás porque.

— ¿Estás diciendo que son únicos o algo así?

—Bastante peculiares diría yo, lo entenderás pronto

La pareja continúo hablando un rato más. Hasta que ambos empezaron a sentir un poco de hambre, entre el viaje al hábitat, lo que tardaron en ir con Mr. Big y el tiempo que estuvieron con él, ya se había hecho algo tarde, por lo que decidieron que era hora de comer…pudieron ir a una cafetería y almorzar como siempre pero desde que empezaron con ese caso y al tener a los otros agentes con ellos perdieron un poco de su "tiempo a solas", por lo tanto pidieron sus alimentos para llevar, subieron al auto y se estacionaron en una calle tranquila, los dos fueron a los asientos de atrás para poder disfrutar de su comida, no había problema, los vidrios eran polarizados después de todo. La coneja no tardo en buscar refugio cerca del zorro, y este a su vez la rodeo con su cola. Nick lo podía admitir si se lo preguntaban él era bastante posesivo si se refería a su novia, pero no era algo que fuera controlable, es parte de su naturaleza como familia de los caninos un instinto de protección y uno de propiedad, aunque era algo especial que tenía con Judy, además está por demás decir que a ella no le molesta en lo más mínimo ese tipo de cosas diferentes, pues era algo tan desconocido para ella que lo encontraba cautivante, los conejos en realidad no son tan…así como lo era Nick, sí ella tal vez no haya tenido un novio o pareja antes, pero recuerda a muchas de sus hermanas, la mayoría de sus novios, o de sus ahora cuñados son como…todos los conejos, aburridos, tímidos, el perfecto tipo de conejo, ella nunca busco lo común o lo normal pero viendo a ese ingenioso, gracioso, galante, coqueto, atrevido y atractivo zorro, se da cuenta que la que es diferente es ella.

—Nick ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya la hiciste pelusa—le suelta con humor recibiendo un ligero codazo en el estómago— Está bien, pregunta—le dice divertido-.

— ¿Te gustaría más si fuera una zorra? —le suelta como si nada haciendo que Nick casi ahogue con la empanada de atún, que Judy le compro especialmente para él, que estaba comiendo-.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —le pregunta después de tragar casi todo el pan entero que apenas había empezado a masticar-.

—Solo eso, ya sabes, habernos conocido de igual manera y todo solo cambiando mi especie—le explica naturalmente-.

Mientras Nick solo la veía con clara estupefacción, pero así era ella, siempre tan impredecible preguntando cosas que lo podían sacar de balance muy fácilmente.

Aun así como cada vez que le pregunta algo un poco incómodo para él tratara de ser completamente sincero.

—Con todo honestidad…No

Contesto con franqueza impresionando a Judy.

—Aun si así si podríamos…Ya sabes… sin ningún problema…

—Sabes la única forma en que eso sería posible…Seria que fueras una zorra de baja estatura, pelaje gris, unos inusuales ojos amatista y una actitud imposible para nosotros…Y aun así tendría mis dudas…

—Lo dices enserio o…

—Es enserio, no deberías impresionarte, sabes que me tienes en tus patas y completamente embelesado, no te cambiaría por nada… Recuérdalo nosotros solo nos enamoramos una vez y es por siempre

—Lo siento…

—No te disculpes, no es necesario.

—Es que sigo siendo algo

— ¿Inexperta? —La quiso ayudar.

—Más bien insegura…de mí misma

—No tienes por qué serlo…

—Puedo echarlo a perder

—Zanahorias—pone su pata en el hombro—No pienses eso, además creo que eso yo ya lo intente—le recuerda no muy feliz—La positiva aquí eres tú…

—Lo sé pero tengo…miedo, de que cuando todo vaya perfecto lo arruine.

—Y ¿Por qué pasaría eso?

—Porque casi lo hago una vez...

—Eh…

—Aun éramos solo amigos…apenas empezábamos a forjar nuestro vínculo y cuando vi lo que hice y cuanto te lastime por mi enorme boca…

—Fue un accidente—la trato de calmar—los dos estábamos muy sensibles y recién nos conocíamos era obvio que los nervios y los sentimientos nos jugarían en contra, más por mí, yo no estaba muy habituado a tenerlos y la…—se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se detuvo-.

—Decepción Nick, la vi en tus ojos, la desilusión por mis palabras.

—Pero ya paso…una conejita muy lista me dijo que hay que dejar el pasado atrás para tener un futuro…hasta ahora todo lo que has hecho es mantenernos juntos, dudo que lo dejes de hacer aún por error, pues estoy más que seguro que tú me amas a mí tanto como yo a ti.

Judy solo lo mira con unos ojos un poco cristalinos antes de abrazarlo.

—Eres un experto en hacerme sentir mejor…

—Solo aplico las cosas que tú me haces ver.

—Puedo ser una coneja lista, pero tú eres un zorro no solo astuto sino un poco sabio.

—La experiencia ayuda pelusa, sabes que no me gusta decirlo o pensarlo por varias razones, soy más viejo que tú y se más cosas.

—No son tantos años Nick—le reconforta al escuchar la parte de viejo.

—Casi diez años no es poco…

—8 Nick, no son dos dígitos y aunque lo fueran no me importa.

—Lo dice la traga años de los dos…

—Mira quien lo dice. Te conservas muy bien Nick—le sigue el juego—Casi parecemos de la edad. Y te lo repito aunque no, no me importaría en realidad, siempre he pensado que te verías muy atractivo con algunas canas y un rostro maduro—le dice el tiempo que lo jala de la corbata para besarlo-.

Correspondiendo el beso mientras la sujeta de la nuca y la jala hacia sí.

—Te amo bola de algodón—le dice mientras la abraza.

Terminaron su pequeño descanso y continuaron su labor ahora que sabían a quién buscaban con exactitud, Nick trato de averiguar más, por lo menos si estaban mínimo en el país, pues ellos no son de un solo lugar, después de preguntar en varios círculos de la baja sociedad Nick logro recuperar algo de información. Primero averiguo que sí, si están en el país, no estaban tan inactivos como creía y no hace mucho estuvieron en la ciudad. Para el inicio de la tarde estaban juntando piezas hasta que el móvil de Nick sonó, el vulpino contesto rápidamente…

—Sí…—El numero del que o llamaron no estaba registrado por lo que suponía para que lo llamaban—Raymond—exclamo en alto para que Judy pusiera atención, cosa que logro de inmediato—Sí claro escucho—le hizo una señal a Judy de que necesita una pluma, ella le pasa su confiable bolígrafo con forma de zanahoria, Nick no puede evitar sonreír un poco al reconocer el bolígrafo y empieza a escribir en un pedazo de papel que encontró en la guantera la llamada termino de un momento a otro.

—Tenemos una dirección zanahorias….


	29. El pasado te alcanza

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Muy bien, aquí el nuevo capítulo, sé que será algo shokeante para algunos pero es algo que siempre estuvo planeado solo que…bueno la verdad sale a la luz tarde o temprano y ningún secreto es eterno. Mis lectores luego los veo, disfruten del drama. La vida es retorcida al igual que las decisiones que la desesperación no hace hacer. Pero no se preocupen, el verdadero misterio empieza…

—Es en el centro—le dijo cuándo Judy puso el vehículo en marcha, aun no se sentía del todo cómodo llevando a Judy para verlos pero…estaban juntos en ello, solo esperaba que nada pasara, pero aun así recuerda lo último que el oso polar le dijo _"No vayan desarmados"_ , así que todo puede pasar-.

Las calles fueron pasando por las ventanillas del auto a un ritmo constante, los dos policías no sabían que pensar, Nick conocía la dirección era un lugar público, era en sí como una pequeña plaza, más ese era el detalle que más lo confundía, ¿Por qué en ese lugar?, pero esa era la información que el oso polar le dio y como en el pasado lo mejor era solo hacerle caso, llegaron al pequeño espacio de uso público y empezaron a buscar con la mirada, bueno, Nick más específicamente pues Judy no sabía a quién buscar, pero el problema es que Nick tampoco veía nada, no entendían nada hasta que la coneja diviso en uno de los arboles cerca de ellos algo que no debería estar ahí.

—Nick mira—le señalo con su pequeña pata-.

El vulpino mira en esa dirección y ve el objeto que llama la atención de Judy, una nota, una nota adherida el tronco de un árbol, con cautela se acerca al árbol cuando ve que seguro la toma rápidamente y se aleja para volver junto a Judy, se pone de rodillas para estar a la par de Judy, lentamente desdobla la nota para que ambos la puedan leer.

— ¿Qué? —exclama el zorro mientras Judy no comprendía tampoco-.

La nota decía.

" _Invitación pendiente oficiales, solo esperen"_

Estaba escrita a computadora con una letra estándar y sin una firma alguna, el vulpino estaba seguro que si se llevaban esa nota para analizarla no encontrarían absolutamente nada.

—Solo es eso Nick.

—Eso parece pelusa—el vulpino le dijo mientras revisaba la hoja en busca de cualquier cosa, incluso la miro contra luz—Ni una marca de agua-.

—Pero dice pendiente…creo que ellos decidirán por nosotros ¿verdad?

—Eso parece…el problema será el cuándo se dignen a hacerlo, pero el cómo han ido las cosas es positivo ¿Cierto? —El zorro le pregunta a la hembra para saber si era acertado su comentario o no-.

—Ahora si tenemos un nombre real y nuestros amigos pueden conseguir evidencia física, además logramos tener el primer contacto con ellos, con una nota, pero algo es algo…

Mientras tanto lejos de Zootopia…

Jack y Cinthia habían llegado hace un par de horas, primeramente tuvieron que ir a reportarse con las autoridades locales, el jefe de policía les explico que el almacén fue procesado, se acordono y realizo todo el peritaje para la búsqueda de pistas, los pequeños agentes federales fueron a ver los vehículos primero, todo era una fachada elaborada a la perfección, cada vehículo se copió un diseño exacto de uno de la ciudad, números y placas eran falsos, pero reales a primera impresión, pues eran cascarones creíbles, nadie sospecharía nada.

—Se tomaron muchas molestias haciendo todo eso ¿no lo crees Jack?

—Más que una molestia—acordó él—Espero que los forenses hayan encontrado algo más, si solo son los transportes…esto no avanzara.

—Aunque sean solo esto podremos saber de dónde los consiguieron, ¿Cuándo se empezará a rastrear los vehículos?—le pregunto a uno de los detectives que pasaba por ahí-.

—En unos momentos vendrán los técnicos, pronto tendremos los números para rastrearlos—aseguro el mamífero que era un tigre-.

—Espero que esto pueda avanzar—murmura la liebre—-

—Es la primera vez que te veo así—le comenta casualmente la vulpina-.

—Es la primera vez que nos atoramos así en un caso, es ese sentir de incertidumbre-.

—Veras que todo sale bien…

Las horas pasaban y ellos estaban al pendiente de todo hasta que el equipo confirmo que se hayo algo…

—Lograron localizar algo, ¿Qué fue? — El macho le pregunto a la cebra que era el jefe de los peritos-.

—Bueno, si, en un principio buscamos alguna fibra o pelo que facilitara la identificación de alguno de los sospechosos, lo cual no encontramos—aclara de forma rápida y contundente—Pero encontramos algo que puede ser de utilidad, encontramos esto—enseguida les muestra una pequeña bolsa de evidencia con un objeto bastante peculiar.

—Un dardo—suelta la vulpina mientras alza la pata para pedirle que le preste la bolsa, recibiendo la indicación de querer manipularlo colocarse un guante de látex.

Ella toma la pieza y la examina con detenimiento conservándola aun en la bolsa, estaba intacto y completamente nuevo, el líquido que se puede apreciar en su interior lo comprobaba.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraron? —Jack rompió el pequeño mutismo-.

—Del lado del asiento del copiloto.

—Debió caerse por accidente.

—Está completamente limpio, pero mañana será llevado al laboratorio para analizar su contenido, el resultado lo tendrán al siguiente día…

De esa platica habían pasado un par de horas, tanto Jack como Cinthia iban en dirección a su nuevo alojamiento.

—Estas más callado de lo normal Jack ¿En qué piensas?

—El dardo—se calla unos minutos—Mañana hay que avisar a Zootopia, Wilde y Hopps tiene que saber que logramos encontrar algo de utilidad, el resultado del contenido nos podrá decir más.

—Mañana los llamare temprano—ella asiente—El dardo te levanto dudas, ¿Qué son?

—No lo sé, necesito revisarlo mañana que lo vacíen—-su vista la fija al frente, no se mueve por unos segundos hasta que abre la guatera y saca un arma tranquilizante normal que guarda para emergencias-.

—Jack ¿ahora qué planeas? —la vulpina le pregunta algo nerviosa-.

Como toda respuesta la liebre solo le quita el dardo al arma y lo observa detenidamente—No son iguales.

—Dices que el diseño no es igual

—No…

Esto extraño a la vulpina, se supone que el diseño es universal.

—Mañana podre decir más, una vez que lo mire bien.

La hembra asiente mientras sigue conduciendo, el vehículo se inundó de un silencio algo pesado, uno que la liebre, por más raro que suene, rompe.

—Skye…—la llama captando de inmediato su atención— ¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?

La vulpina casi pisa el freno en seco por esa pregunta. No por ser raro entre ellos, sino que por lo regular era ella la que pedía o se las ingeniaba para compartir el lecho con él.

—Pasar la noche—No evitar repetir eso-.

—Si estas cansada o estresada lo comprendo y no es necesario que hagamos algo, solo quiero disfrutar tu compañía y…

—No, no, no es eso—Ella lo detiene—Estoy algo estresada sí, pero…Bueno acepto tu invitación y yo me asegurare de que no dormiremos o estaremos quietos un buen rato, esa es una buena forma de quitar el estrés solo que la pide las noche de pasión soy yo no tú…

Tosiendo un poco—Para empezar…Sí, tienes razón, pero yo solo quiero disfrutar tu compañía, lo que hagamos para aumentar ese gusto correrá por tu cuenta.

Riendo coquetamente—Lo dice el que me posee hasta dejarme más que exhausta cada vez que lo desea—le dice provocando un respingo del macho—Eso no importa, lo disfruto como nunca, pero entonces porque el deseo de estar a mi lado Jack.

—Porque tienes razón—le dice con simpleza—Este caso me ha hecho desarrollar algo de tensión. Es por eso que busco tu compañía, tu sola cercanía logra relajarme bastante—le aclara-.

—Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti Jack, no importa para que, siempre estaré ahí—le jura mientras lo voltea a ver unos segundos-.

El auto de nuevo se ve envuelto en un silencio, solo que este ahora es ligero y cómodo para ambos, hasta que la vulpina siente como su pata derecha es tomada y es ligeramente acariciada, ella voltea a ver de reojo a su liebre y lo descubre completamente recargado en el asiento, con lo ojos cerrados y una cara demuestra calma mientras demuestra su afecto con su pequeña pata.

En ese mismo momento pero en Zootopia.

Tanto Nick como Judy no se habían detenido, buscaron en los alrededores hasta que el vulpino vio algo en lo que nunca pensó, tomo a su compañera por lo hombros y le señalo un poste de alumbrado. ¡Las cámaras! Ahí si había cámaras, por su punto el árbol donde encontraron la nota entra en el rango de visión, quien sea que lo haya dejado estaba en el video. Con renovado entusiasmo regresaron a la estación para así poder revisar el material que las cámaras de ahí pudieran captar, revisaron los videos de más o menos la hora del día en que estuvieron ahí, pero no captaron a qué hora fue colocada la nota, hasta que Nick nota el segundo exacto, una pareja de paquidermos, muy presumiblemente en una cita paso junto a ese árbol, fue ahí que la nota apareció, ahí comprendieron que alguien aprovecho su enorme presencia para camuflarse y colocar ese papel, el problema fue que lo hizo de manera impecable, ninguna cámara lo capto, Nick no sabe si fue uno de ese par, el reconocería, o si fue alguien más.

De eso fue hace un par de horas, ahora la coneja estaba en el departamento de ambos, Nick no estaba ya que había salido a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la comida, mientras ella estaba arreglando la ropa a lavar para ese día, de hecho esa actividad le costó bastante realizarla en un principio de cuando Nick le pidió vivir juntos, pues él estaba empeñado en ser el "macho modelo" el vulpino se quería hacer cargo de todo, comidas, lavar los platos, lavar la ropa, cambiar las sabanas de la cama, de todo, cosa que ella no permitió, sí, tal vez ella no era la hembra común pero eso no quita el hecho de que creció en un ambiente familiar normal en el campo, su madre le enseño a todas sus hijas cuando tuvieron la edad lo básico para cuidar de un hogar, Judy lo aprendió todo y lo practico tanto como pudo, no por el hecho de que sería un ama de casa sino todo lo contrario, eso le ayudaría a sobrevivir por ella misma en la gran ciudad, pero ahora que por fin conocía lo que es la vida en pareja agradecía el saber todo eso pues por lo menos no sería una inútil, una vez que termino de colocar su ropa y la de Nick dentro de la lavadora, se dispuso a cambiar las sabanas y los cubrecamas de la habitación, de hecho esa sería la primera vez que lo haría, ella y el vulpino se dividieron las tareas y esta sería la primera vez que hace eso, quito las piezas de tela de la cama y las puso a un lado para después llevarlas al pequeño cuarto de lavado, saco un juego limpio del armario para ponerlo en la cama.

Primero lo coloco de su lado y cuando metió la pata bajo el colchón del lado de Nick para colocar el cubrecama, su pata sintió algo, algo raro, sujeto eso que encontró y lo saco de ahí. Una carpeta, una carpeta bastante vieja, o eso podía suponer gracias a las grandes manchas de humedad o suciedad, su aspecto era descuidado y parecía que se podía romper, Judy sintió curiosidad, sabía que probablemente era de Nick y había escuchado por ahí que los chicos siempre esconden cosas bajo los colchones, pero nunca creyó que su vulpino fuera así quería saber tenia dentro, con cuidado la abrió encontrándose con un juego de hojas unidas por un oxidado clip. Era un formato y empezó a leerlo.

"Especie: Zorro.

Género: Macho

Ingresado inconsciente.

Causa: Intento de…"

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras llevaba su pata a la boca para ahogar un grito.

Nick había regresado de la tienda, en sus patas llevaba las bolsas de suministros, tenía una cara despreocupada.

—Zanahorias, ya regrese, lamento la tardanza—se disculpa cuando cierra la puerta—pero te traje algo como compensación, un delicioso jugo de zanahorias—le dice coqueto mientras se dirige a la cocina para dejar las bolsas y buscar la botella de jugo para dársela a su coneja—¿Pelusa? —al fin se percató de que su chica no estaba por ningún lado, ella estaba limpiando un poco cuando le dijo que iría a la tienda, fue ahí que se imaginó el donde estaba. La habitación-.

Con la botella de vidrio aun en la pata el vulpino fue a buscar a su coneja.

—Zanahorias—la llamo abriendo la puerta— ¿Aquí está mi bola de pelos? —entro con una sonrisa y en efecto ahí estaba Judy dándole la espalda a la puerta, pero su sonrisa desapareció para darle paso a una cara de consternación, las orejas de la coneja estaban caídas, su respiración se veía algo irregular y notaba un casi imperceptible temblor— ¿Linda? —

La coneja se giró lentamente hacia él, su cara era la de alguien asustada mientras sus ojos estaban cristalinos reflejando miedo e incredulidad, en sus patas seguía sosteniendo la carpeta que encontró. Objeto que Nick vio y reconoció al instante, sus ojos se abrieron en profunda sorpresa mientras empieza a entrar en pánico, por mera impresión dejo caer la botella ocasionando que se rompa.

—J-J-Judy—Nick tartamudeaba y no podía organizar su cabeza, lo que Judy tiene en sus patas, era…el único secreto que incluso él preferiría no saber de sí mismo algo que quería llevarse a la tumba-.

—Nick—la coneja apenas susurro su nombre. Finalmente levanto la vista para que sus ojos hicieran contacto con esto— ¿Es cierto?

—Y-Y-Yo…

—Nick ¡¿Es cierto?! —esta vez le demando

—Eh…—El vulpino seguía renuente a contestar-.

—Nick tu pata—le exigió mientras ella se acercaba al tiempo que arrojaba los papeles a la cama—Nick dame tu pata—se lo pido una última vez, no lloraba, pero no le faltaba tanto, pero no quebraría tan fácil, no sin saber la verdad-.

Nick solo la mira un poco, bien puede negarse, puede irse o decirle algo para evitar lo que viene, pero no puede, no puede porque no puede negarle nada a Judy, sabe lo que busca y sabe lo que ella va encontrar, para su desgracia ella encontrara lo que busca.

El vulpino lentamente extiende su pata con las almohadillas boca abajo, la coneja toma esa enorme pata comparada con la suyas con algo de aprensión, pero estaba decidida, giro la pata de Nick y se dedicó a hacer a un lado algo del pelaje.

—No—musito apenas audible cuando la vio—No

Lo que veía era una cicatriz…una cicatriz que el pelaje se encargaba perfectamente de cubrir. Iba de extremo a extremo de forma horizontal.

—Z-Z-Zanahorias…

—Nick dime que es mentira…dime que lo que está en esa hoja es una mentira…que es otra cosa…un accidente—ella trataba de no creer en eso, de que fuera otra cosa…aun le tenía fe-.

Por esa misma fe, debería serle sincero aunque no quisiera—No, es verdad—le admitió apenas susurrando-.

—No… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? ¿Qué ganaría con decírtelo?—al fin le contesto con fuerza mientras quitaba su pata del agarre de la coneja con algo de agresividad-.

—Trataste de suicidarte—trata de razonar, no solo con él sino consigo misma-.

Ante esa última palabra Nick siente como su sangre quiere comenzar a hervir, no por la culpa Judy sino suya—Sí—le confirma con un tono sombrío y completamente frio—Trate de ponerle fin a lo que yo consideraba una porquería-.

Un silencio nació entre los dos, uno pesado y sofocante, pero no por eso menos provechoso, al menos para Nick que trataba de colocar su cabeza de nuevo en su lugar y serenarse.

—Eso fue hace mucho—Nick volvió a hablar-.

—Después de todo—la coneja susurro—Después de todo este tiempo…Sigues sin confiar en mí—le dice dolida mientras sus ojos al fin liberan sus lágrimas—Sigues ocultando tu pasado de mí…sigues ocultándote de mí…

—Judy por favor—el vulpino se acercó a ella y se arrodillo para estar a su altura-.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga Nick? ¿Qué puedo hacer para merecer conocerte del todo? Para ser digna de tu confianza. Para entrar en tu vida

Cada palabra, cada pregunta era como una espina que se clavaba en el corazón del vulpino, pues cada una fue hecha con legitima suplica

—Nada—le susurro—No tienes que hacer nada—sin más se levantó—Ya hiciste lo suficiente. Necesito estar solo…ambos lo necesitamos—le dijo antes de salir de la habitación-.

Judy solo vio como Nick cerró la puerta dejándola sola nuevamente. Ella seguía en un shock por lo que acaba de descubrir, y no era menos, sabía y confirmo que la vida de Nick no había sido fácil en lo absoluto, pero no tenía ni idea que todo lo que le había tocado vivir lo hubiera orillado a tomar la decisión tomar su propia vida y tratar de terminarla. Si bien es algo que nunca logro, agradeciendo internamente a cualquier deidad que se lo ocurre en el momento, no le quita lo aterrador a esa idea, de esa escena que ella afortunadamente nunca vio, pero que su mente no puede evitar imaginar y reproducir una y otra vez, además de imaginar el estado del vulpino en esos momentos para llegar a tomar semejante decisión, sabía que era un alma atormentada, pero no hasta ese punto el torrente de emociones que en ese instante cruzaba su mente la estaba agobiando, se dirigió a la cama para tratar de calmarse.

En cuanto Nick salió de la habitación ni siquiera se separó de la puerta, solo se recargo en ella para deslizarse y quedar sentado en el suelo sujeto su cabeza con sus patas mientras sus orejas bajaban al tiempo que suprimía un gruñido que luchaba por salir de su hocico.

—" _Nicholas Wilde no cabe duda que sabes arruinarlo todo"_

En ese instante un recuerdo llega a su mente

 **Flash Back**

—Sabes Wilde no creía que fueras tan idiota—un zorro del desierto le dice desde una silla mientras lo mira con profundo coraje-.

 **Fin del Flas Back**

—" _Tenias razón Finnick… ¿Cuándo no la tienes pequeño?"_

Una vez más el pasado que Nick ha querido superar o dejar de lado lo alcanza, pero no solo lo afecta a él, sino que afecta directamente el corazón de su amada coneja. Esa fue una de las principales razones que tuvo para guardarse esa parte de sí, solo para él, no quería que Judy sufriera por sus estupideces, ella sabía que él no era un santo ni una blanca paloma, pero no quería que supiera hasta donde había estado hundido, hasta que literalmente toco fondo. Si bien logro superarlo a medias, prefirió olvidarse del asunto y esconderlo dentro de sí, acumulándolo con todas sus emociones, sueños y esperanzas…necesitaba calmarse y de una vez por todas enfrentarlo…

Las horas pasaron, cada uno estaba tan ensimismado que a cada uno el sueño lo venció. Nick se quedó dormido sentado contra la puerta, todo estaba en silencio hasta que el zorro despertó de manera brusca pero con todos sus sentidos al 100% y en alerta total, algo que no sabía que podía hacer, pero su mente de forma inconsciente escucho algo que lo levanto de golpe, un sonido que odiaba y lo ponía en alerta, un sonido por el cual podría llegar a matar si fuera necesario el llanto de su pareja…

Como un resorte se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de la habitación, tal parece que la coneja ni se molestó en cerrarla, o en volver a abrir pues lo hubiera notado, en cuanto entro enseguida la diviso, estaba en la cama, la pequeña coneja estaba dormida, él podía ver sus ojos cerrados, pero estaba llorando, aparte su cuerpo se movía de manera errática al tiempo que su cara se contraía en muecas de terror al igual que de sufrimiento.

—No—decía con voz ahogada aun dormida—Nick ¡No! ¡Nick!

El zorro no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia su pareja de un salto trepo a la cama para atraparla entre sus patas en abrazo.

Judy se despertó casi al instante que Nick subió a la cama pero aun así dio un último grito para salir del mundo de sus pesadillas

— ¡Nick!

—Soy yo Judy, estoy aquí calma.

Judy elevo el rostro para verlo, bueno para intentar verlo pero solo veía sus ojos verdes que brillaban en la oscuridad.

— ¿Nick?

—Si Judy soy yo.

—Oh Nick—la coneja se alivió por unos segundos al escuchar la voz del vulpino solo para volver a llorar en el pecho del zorro-.

Nick solo pego a la coneja más a él mientras la abrazaba de manera protectora y le susurraba cariños al oído junto con unas suaves caricias en sus orejas, el llanto de Judy siguió por unos minutos, hasta que de a poco se fue calmando, el vulpino en ningún momento la soltó o detuvo sus muestras de cariño con la esperanza de que ayudaran a Judy a sentirse mejor y segura, cuando los sollozos de la pequeña presa al fin menguaron lo suficiente. Con cuidado Nick la aparto lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro, él podía verla con claridad, no como ella pero sabía que podía ver sus ojos pues lo de ella estaban clavados en los suyos, por lo tanto le dedico la mirada más cálida y amorosa en su haber.

— ¿Estas mejor preciosa? —le pregunto mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—Yo…—Aún estaba algo insegura al igual que vulnerable-.

—Tranquila—la vuelve a acercar a su pecho—Solo fue una pesadilla-.

—Fue un sueño horrible—le dice al tiempo que se aferra a él-.

—Un sueño horrible en el que estaba yo

—Pero ¿Cómo…?

—Fueron tus sollozos y gritos los que lograron despertarme y mi nombre estaba en lo que decías-.

El zorro siente como su pareja respinga y no puede evitar sacar algunas conclusiones.

—Lo que soñaste me incluía… ¿Te lastimaba? Yo ¿Te hacía daño?

—No Nick…No—le detuvo rápido para que no se formara un malentendido—Tú no hacías nada, no de la forma en que tú crees.

—Entonces ¿Crees que podrías contarme lo que soñaste? —Le dice mientras se deja caer en el colchón y arropa a su amada con sus patas y cola-.

Judy solo se queda callada unos minutos no muy segura de hablar, pero al final decide contarle, era lo mejor.

—En ese sueño yo…no se realmente que estaba haciendo pero….había llegado de la calle y solo entre al apartamento, me sentía feliz y todo normal…hasta que empecé a buscarte, no estabas en la sala o en la cocina, cuando fui a buscarte a nuestra habitación…La puesta estaba cerrada toque y toque pero tu parecías responder hasta que fui por la llave, entre y…—Judy sintió un nudo en su garganta al recordar lo que vio, haya sido o no un sueño era horrible—Yo te vi…Tirado en suelo….con un charco de sangre a tu alrededor…toda viniendo de un mismo lugar tus muñecas…a un lado tuyo había un pedazo de vidrio…yo-yo no lo podía creer, sin importarme nada fui hasta donde estabas y te sacudí, pero en cuanto te toque… estabas frio…no te movías, intente escuchar tu corazón—en ese momento Judy vuelve a romperse ante un vulpino pasmado por lo que acaba de oír, pero este no tardo en consolarla-.

—No pienses eso, no lo pienses. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría una estupidez de ese tamaño ahora que soy más feliz que nunca? Ahora que te tengo a ti conmigo. Ten por seguro que no me alejare de ti o te abandonare antes de lo necesario…Sí, lo admito, lo hice trate de suicidarme y no sola esa vez—le revela serio—Y tuve esa idea o pensamiento más veces de las que puedas imaginar, incluso no hasta hace mucho me cruzo la mente, pero ya no. Porque ahora tengo a alguien que realmente ilumino mi mundo y le dio sentido a mi vida. Tú dices que no te he dado mi confianza….Tú te me entregaste en cuerpo y alma…hare lo mismo contigo, aunque mi alma rota no valga nada te la daré, la expondré para ti y tú decidirás si quieres tomarla o no a la siguiente noche te diré todo, tú podrás hacerme preguntas que pueden destruir mi privacidad y yo las responderé con solo la verdad. Porque te amo y me hare digno de tu amor Judy—le juro mientras junta su frente con la de la su amada coneja-.

Judy siente como las lágrimas salen de sus ojos por enésima vez solo que ahora de felicidad y tranquilidad.

—Nick ya no te vayas quédate, te necesito conmigo—le pidió-.

—Si eso es lo que quieres—le dice mientras suavemente besa sus labios.

Aquel intimo contacto le brinda toda la paz que Judy necesita antes de que el sueño vuelva a apoderarse de ella, sucumbiendo nuevamente al reino onrico entre las patas de su zorro guardian.


	30. Pecados de un alma atormentada

Una mañana daba inicio, dentro de un oscuro dormitorio todo era silencio y paz, sus ocupantes seguro estaban dormidos, ni un sonido en el ambiente. Hasta que una estruendosa alarma dio por iniciado el día.

Por primera vez una cansada coneja no logro ganarle a su despertador, con algo de pesadez logra apagar el artefacto que casi hace que le duela la cabeza. Se tallo sus ojos con las patas para lograr despertar por completo, una vez que está en sus cinco sentidos se da cuenta que está sola, no está el vulpino que regreso a esa habitación a sabrá dios que hora para brindarle el consuelo y seguridad que tanto necesitaba gracias al oscuro mundo de sus pesadillas. Sin embargo estas sensaciones desaparecieron cuando su mente pensó que había regresado a tan horrible lugar.

—Nick—Trato de llamar a su zorro pero aun por el sueño su voz salía con poca fuerza, pero ella no se daba cuenta de ese detalle, y la ausencia del vulpino le hizo imaginar lo peor— ¡N-N-Nick! ¡Nick! ¡Por favor!

Solo bastaron sus últimos gritos para que llegara un zorro con toda prisa para ver a su pareja.

— ¡Judy! —el vulpino apareció en la puerta—Aquí estoy Judy—Sin perder el más mínimo tiempo se dirige a la coneja para abrazarla y evitar que se altere—Tranquila, solo fui a poner algo de café—luego ve detenidamente a la presa—Aunque si quieres puedo avisar que vas a faltar por hoy.

Y no lo dice para menos Judy tiene un semblante algo desfavorable y eso se nota un poco en las algo notorias ojeras bajo sus ojos un poco irritados.

—No—ella lo detiene, sabía que no se sentía completamente al 100% pero no quería quedarse sola en el apartamento tenía mucho en la cabeza y lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse ocupada—Lo mejor es que vaya.

—Zanahorias, no es que quiera contradecirte pero no te ves muy bien ¿Estas segura que quieres ir?

—Muy segura, por lo menos así me mantendré tranquila hasta esta noche—le recuerda con un tenue sonrisa-.

Nick al escucharlo no puede evitar sentir algo de incomodidad—Sí.

—Realmente no quieres hacerlo verdad—Judy lo nota al instante-.

—Sinceramente no me gustaría que supieras esa parte de mi pasado.

Acurrucándose más en su pecho—Nick no voy a verte o dejar de quererte por lo que sea que me puedas decir, el pasado se queda como pasado. Me enamore no del Nick Wilde del pasado, un criminal, me enamore de ti, del verdadero Nicholas Wilde, un zorro cariñoso, amable, muy inteligente, noble, gracioso y el mejor animal en Zootopia, mientras eso de ti no cambie mis sentimientos por ti no lo harán jamás.

—Bien—el vulpino aún estaba algo inseguro pero sus últimas palabras le brindaban confianza-.

Judy se queda disfrutando un poco del suave pelaje de Nick hasta que se da cuenta de cierto detalle.

—Mmm Nick

—Si Zanahorias—le pregunta sin apartarla de él-.

—Según recuerdo me había quedado dormida con mi ropa puesta—le hace la observación puesto que ahora se da cuenta que solo tiene puestas sus bragas-.

—Oh—Nick había olvidado ese detalle—Bueno un rato después de que te dormiste te notabas algo incomoda y pensé en ponerte algo más cómoda—le explica para que no haya malos pensamientos—No toque nada nada más allá del abrazo Judy te lo juro-.

Riendo un poco, esa actitud algo nerviosa de Nick con un aspecto tan común entre ellos como el que la toque sin prenda alguna se le hace algo adorable—No te preocupes, el dormir desnuda debe ser un hábito que adquirí gracias a ti.

—Me declaro culpable—era cierto al fin de cuentas, no había noche que no devorara a su presa— ¿Quieres tomar un baño antes de desayunar?

—Claro, solo con dos cosas, solo contigo y llévame a la bañera—le enlisto-.

—Lo que mandes zanahorias—el vulpino le acepto levantándose y cargando a su amada.

Unos momentos después ambos estaban en la tina, aunque el agua no estaba tan caliente a como el vulpino ya se había acostumbrado, la había dejado un poco más tibia para que su coneja pudiera espabilar mejor, cosa que al parecer surtió el efecto deseado pues ella ahora le brindaba un relajante masaje.

—Se supone que el que te consienta soy yo—le dijo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquellas cortas y magnificas garritas-.

—Ya hiciste mucho en las últimas horas, además la que hizo todo el drama fui yo-.

—Fue por una justa razón pelusa-.

—Es probable, pero pude haber intentado manejar mejor las cosas, y no haber sido tan impulsiva

—Igual tenías razón, tú ya me contaste todo de ti, incluso lo de tu fobia a los zorros.

—Fobia que ya no existe Gracias a mi mejor amigo y novio.

—Pero igual creo que no se te hacia fácil tocar ese tema.

—Y viendo tu reacción estaba en lo correcto.

Judy recuerda que Nick aparte de sorprendido fue inundado por una profunda culpa, más que nada al recordar las cosas que le dijo después de esa maldita conferencia de prensa y como la amenazo.

—Si lo hubiera sabido en ese entonces yo no…No te habría hecho eso.

—Nick fue una bofetada mental que enserio necesitaba, me hiciste ver realmente el tipo de animal que era yo en ese instante. Una tonta coneja prejuiciosa bastante hipócrita—Al menos podía admitirlo-.

—Esa reacción estaba bien justificada para una conejita que fue atacada por un zorro con apenas 9 años.

—Un evento que puedo decir que está en mi lista de pases entre amigos.

— ¿Enserio lo perdonaste?

—Te lo dije, el mismo se disculpó por cuenta propia, además era muy comprensible, creo tú mismo puedes admitir que ser un cachorro de zorro, o en su caso no solo de zorro sino de depredador en un pueblo donde casi todos son presas y el depredador más grande son justamente los zorros.

Nick muy a su pesar lo sabía y lo podía admitir, incluso se podría decir que para un cachorro ese aspecto sería peor, en Zootopia el Bullyng por lo menos se repartía entre las diferentes sub-especies de zorros, las comadrejas, las zarigüeyas y los mapaches, si eres de los únicos que hay en un lugar entonces todas las miradas y comentarios despectivos se dirigirán a ti, provocando mucha inseguridad y por lo tanto problemas de inseguridad o agresividad como respuesta.

—Está bien lo admito ese tal Guideon no tenía muchas opciones, era ser brabucón o el tapete de todos.

—Aparte lo del ataque, la que lo golpeo primero fui yo, así que técnicamente fue mi culpa, si no lo hubiera hecho solo hubiera quedado en un empujón y una amenaza.

—Uno como macho nunca debe tocar así a una hembra.

—Éramos niños Nick, ya de adolecentes el sí guardo sus distancias pero su reputación de peligroso se mantuvo, si lo llegas a conocer creo que te agradara.

—No lo creo, ya te lastimo físicamente una vez.

—Puedes decir eso ahora pero cambiaras de opinión en cuanto pruebes sus pasteles de mora.

Esas simples palabras lograron hacer que las orejas de Nick se irguieran.

—Y sí, son de las moras que cultiva mi familia—le confirma al ver su reacción-.

—Está bien, puedo fingir que su presencia no me es tan desagradable si hay pastel involucrado.

—Lo sabía—respondió la coneja mientras lavaba la cola del zorro.

Un rato después del baño y del almuerzo la pareja llego al precinto, no iba a ser raro que llegaran juntos pues tenían que regresar el auto a la comisaria.

Nick se ofreció a devolver el auto y firmar la entrega. La coneja no se negó mientras se dirigía con su regordete amigo recepcionista.

—Buenos días Ben.

—Buenos días Judy—el felino la saludo alegre hasta que se dio cuenta un poco mejor de su aspecto, le preocupo un poco ya que la coneja muy pocas veces podía presentar una imagen no muy saludable, más no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarle de manera sutil si se sentía bien gracias a una imponente pero sigilosa presencia.

—Hopps—el jefe Bogo sorprendió a ambos uniformados—Lograron conseguir algo ayer.

—Algo así señor—le dijo Judy mientras lo volteaba a ver-.

En cuanto la ve— ¿Estas enferma Hopps?

—No señor solo…No dormí del todo bien, pero me siento en perfecto estado.

El gran búfalo cafre solo se limitó observarla bien, su aspecto estaba bastante desmejorado, pero no temblaba o se veía enferma, estaba a punto de hablar cuando una conocida voz lo interrumpió.

—Buenos días jefe Bogo

—Buenos días Wilde.

—Oye zana…Oficial Hopps—Se corrigió—es necesario que vayas a firmar también por lo del auto, la hoja está en la oficina.

—Eh jefe

—Ve Hopps, Wilde me pondrá al tanto—le instruyo mientras volteaba a ver al zorro.

Judy asintió mientras se dirigía a la oficina, pero en cuanto paso junto a Nick el zorro la detuvo para decirle algo en voz baja.

—Si quieres ve por lago de café, las tazas están en nuestra oficina y espérame.

Judy asintió con una sonrisa cansada antes de seguir con su camino. Nick trato de mantener un aire relajado y no demostrar nada fuera de lo contrario, pero sus ojos por escasos segundos se ablandaron.

—Wilde podrías ponerme al tanto de lo que hicieron ayer.

—Claro Señor, creemos que podemos saber quién fue el asesino del agente traidor del ZBI.

—Wilde sé que tú y Hopps son buenos pero dudo que logren dar que ese sujeto.

—Acaso usted sabe ¿Quién podría ser?

—Para mi desgracia en todos mis años como jefe me he dado cuenta de algo…hay muchos expedientes de homicidios y varios que están sin resolver, cada uno diferente y con métodos diferentes en circunstancias diferentes a varios tipos de animales, algunos de la alta sociedad o del bajo mundo, pero hay un puñado que comparten varias similitudes, no hay huellas o pistas.

—Habla de los fantasmas Jefe—Garraza conocía esos expedientes, después de todo él era uno de los pocos que pudo ver al jefe así de molesto.

—Así es Garraza—el jefe asintió—ha habido asesinatos de miembros de ciertas familias de Zootopia que se sospechaban que andaban en asuntos turbios, y cada una de esas muertes son así, perfectas, se deja claro que fue un homicidio pero no hay nada que delata al perpetrador. Después de leer el reporte forense varias líneas se me hicieron irritantemente familiares. Sé que tienes tus métodos Wilde y que son buenos. Aunque daría lo mismo, sin una prueba o un testigo sólido para lograr encerrarlo.

—Estoy consciente de ello y lo sé, pero igual encontrar algo sería un paso más para dar con quienes son ahora nuestro objetivo, después de todo son el único "cabo suelto" uno que sinceramente no creo que pudieran eliminar—sonrió seguro-.

—Significa que encontraron algo.

—Más bien nos encontraron a nosotros, pero el momento de ser encontrados está pendiente, si hay suerte será unos días pero no puedo asegurarlo.

—Bien, por lo menos seguimos avanzando.

—Sí, jefe recuerda que nos dijo que hay mucho trabajo, bueno ¿cree que hoy podamos quedarnos en informes?

Esa pregunta si sorprendió un poco a Bogo pues él sabía que la mayoría de los oficiales odiaban esa parte del trabajo y Wilde no era la excepción—Y se puede saber el motivo de la petición.

—Cuando Judy paso por mi esta mañana se veía bastante cansada, un poco más que ahora, según ella fue porque no paso una muy buena noche, si es cierto o no, lo cual es lo más probable porque no creo que se haya ido de fiesta, no creo que sea buena idea que salgamos a hacer algo de trabajo de campo o que sigamos investigando si no está completamente concentrada. Además necesito coordinar unas cosas y ver si puedo sacar más información.

Nick uso toda su habilidad para conseguir un poco de descanso para Judy y que él pudiera cuidarla sin dañar en lo más mínimo la imagen policiaca de su compañera pues ellos son animales de carne y hueso que se cansan y pueden tener días malos, cosa que de la que Bogo está consciente.

—Tendrán informes entonces

—Gracias señor—por primera vez en mucho tiempo Nick había usado un tono serio y respetuoso, clara que Bogo sabía que solo lo usaba cuando quería algo a cambio y de mucha importancia para él-.

—Sí es todo entonces puedes retirarte Wilde, tengo que ir a dar las asignaciones del día—Bogo se desentendió del asunto y se retiró-.

—Bien Garraza me voy a mi interesante trabajo de hoy—Nick hablo con sarcasmo antes de iniciar su camino-.

—No te quedes dormido Nick—loro escuchar como respuesta de su colega-.

—" _Ese no seré yo"_ —El zorro pensó con una sonrisa pícara.

Nick se perdió entre los pasillos del ZPD hasta que dio con su pequeña pero para ellos espaciosa oficina. Y ahí encontró a su compañera, Judy estaba dando un pequeño sorbo al café que había ido a conseguir después de que fuera a firmar. Su taza era color verde con una vistosa zanahoria en ella, un regalo de Nick en su primer aniversario mensual trabajando juntos.

—Hola Nick, también te traje a ti un café—dice la lepórida mientras señala la taza color negro con una huella estampada color purpura, como curioso detalle ese también fue su regalo, ambos tuvieron la misma idea-.

—Gracias linda—Nick le dedica una mirada amorosa— ¿Más despierta?

—Un poco…

—Enserio lamento causarte estos problemas

—Me los busque yo gracias a mi curiosidad y mis exageraciones—le dice para después para bostezar un poco—En fin que haremos hoy.

—El jefe nos dijo que hagamos informes linda y eso haremos.

Judy realmente era de los pocos elementos que de hecho no odiaba las labores administrativas, pues ella consideraba que todo aspecto del trabajo policial eran fundamentales por lo tanto nunca se quejaría de ellos.

—Muy bien-.

—No, tu primero te dedicaras a descansar un poco zanahorias.

—Nick no puedo hacer eso, estamos en el trabajo—le objeto mientras su atención se enfocaba en el zorro-.

—Oye lo harás solo un poco, en fin de cuentas no tenemos un ritmo y solo descansaras un poco los ojos—Nick pone el seguro a la puerta y se dirige a su coneja por la espalda—Soy un experto en la relajación pelusa—pone sus patas sobre los hombros de la hembra ye empieza un pequeño masaje—solo relájate un poco, nadie vendrá a molestarnos en un rato—cada palabra que el vulpino decía la decía en un tono calmo e insinuante-.

—Nick—Judy solo pudo susurrar el nombre del vulpino, lentamente iba cayendo en sus juego—Solo cinco minutos ¿ok?

—Claro zanahorias, ahora solo escucha mi voz y olvida todo lo demás solo descansa.

Poco a poco la coneja fue sucumbiendo a su cansancio hasta que irremediablemente cerro los ojos y se recostó un poco sobre el escritorio, no tardó mucho en caer rendida. Nick por su parte también se hallaba cansado, aunque no tanto como ella, había aprendido a funcionar diariamente con muy pocas horas de sueño de ser necesario, en fin dejaría a su coneja descansar un par de horas y con ese pensamiento se dedicó a trabajar por ambos.

El zorro se dedicó de lleno al trabajo, algo raro en él, pero por su amada presa haría lo que fuera, el tiempo paso como agua y no hubo interrupciones, pero igual el zorro se fatigo, vio el reloj en la pantalla de computadora, había trabajado de manera continua dos horas y media sin descanso o pausa alguna, se relajó un poco y se estiro en la silla dejando colgar la cabeza en el respaldo al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, se quedó así un par de minutos hasta que sintió un cálido abrazo por detrás de su cuello y un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos para toparse con unos bellos ojos amatistas.

—Hola Nick—lo saludo una ya más mejorada coneja con una sonrisa dulce-.

—Hola bella durmiente.

—Gracias por dejarme descansar, aunque no fueron cinco minutos.

—Nha cinco minutos dos horas ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —Le dice mientras con una pata abraza su cabeza a la par que su cola la atrapa por la cintura—Lo que importa es que descansaras preciosa.

—Lo dije y lo sostengo, eres el mejor zorro que existe y el mejor novio del mundo.

—Solo por ti.

Ambos se quedaron enfrascados en su mundo disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Sinceramente ambos empezaban ver que el mundo esté o no esté preparado para las relaciones inter-especie, estas ya existían y ellos eran una, tal vez eran animales modelos, puestos como ejemplos, y como tales se supone que deberían comportarse casi de manera perfecta, pero ahora no les importa, les importa su felicidad y si al resto del mundo le incomoda que sus ejemplos sean animales desviados o anti-naturales pues era su amargura no la de ellos.

—Iré por algo de comida, te has ganado un buen desayuno zorrito—le dice Judy mientras frotas sus mejillas—Y esta vez yo pagare ¿me oíste?

—Claro Jefa—Judy le da un último beso en los labios antes de salir-.

Ahora la coneja se siente mucho mejor y casi con los ánimos de siempre, aun ella esta algo intranquila pero nada que no pueda manejar solo le queda esperar unas cuantas horas para por fin ver la realidad.

—Judy—alguien la llama que no es otro que Garraza-.

—Ben ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta con una sonrisa-.

—Nada solo quería ver si estabas mejor—la ve con más detenimiento—Y Creo que lo estás—observa-.

—De hecho sí, se los dije, no era nada solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para estar como nueva—no iba a revelarle a nadie que se durmió por un lapso de tiempo-.

—Me alegro por eso y ¿A dónde vas?

—Por algo de comer, así que si me disculpas—ella hizo un ademan de despedida-.

—Claro luego nos vemos…

Mientras tanto fuera de Zootopia.

Jack y Cinthia estaban en departamento forense de la ciudad en la que estaban, los resultados que esperaban del laboratorio, por alguna razón desconocida para ellos se retrasaron más, pero no les importaba, Jack solo esperaba a que le dieran el dardo para poder revisarlo, tenía experiencia en dichos menesteres decir que sabe de balística sería una gran subestimación. A los pocos minutos un antílope con bata le entrega a la dupla de agentes la bolsa de evidencia con el dardo ya vacío junto con dos pares de látex, Jack tomo la bolsa de inmediato y se retiró con ella, mientras la vulpina tomaba los guantes con pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que daba las gracias a nombre de ambos y se iba tras la liebre.

Se fueron al espacio que se les asigno temporalmente para trabajar.

—Jack si quieres tocarlo te pondrás los guantes—la vulpina le tendió un par mientras lo miraba absorto con la bolsa frente a su ojos.

Alzando la vista por su voz—Gracias Skye los olvide-.

—Al igual que darle las gracias al forense—le recordó-.

—Ah…Le pediré disculpas en cuanto lo vea—Aseguro —Lo prometo.

Rápidamente se puso los guantes para poder sacar el objeto de su consternación, lo manipulo de toda forma posible, reviso la aguja, pero más que nada su diseño, aquella forma, la recordaba, no era igual pero el tiempo de seguro lo hizo cambiar.

—Y bien Jack—la vulpina aguardo paciente mientras su compañero examinaba el dardo y solo se permitió hablar cuando lo vio dejarlo sobre la mesa—Algo que aportar al caso.

—El diseño—fue lo primero que dijo mientras asentía—No es el mismo ya lo confirme. Si un arma convencional lo dispara, este no podría tener precisión, es más pequeño que lo normal, un poco más largo, se necesita un arma especial para utilizarlos, el diseño es completamente nuevo y no está disponible en el mercado, si se lo llevas a cualquiera de conocimiento básico te diría que no sabe a qué corresponde—Sentenció serio mientras no despegaba su penetrante mirada del objeto-.

—Y tú ¿Qué puedes decir?

—Yo he visto un diseño antes, hace muchos años, no era igual, pero con el tiempo las cosas evolucionan y cambian, aún estaba en la ZIA—este detalle llamo la atención de la vulpina, Jack muy rara vez dice el nombre de esa institución, siempre dice la agencia y ya, que Mencione a la ZIA le es lo suficientemente amargo, pero si lo hace es más importante que sus defensas emocionales—Fue la misión más peligrosa que tuve que hacer, era literalmente suicida, pero aun así tuve que hacerla solo, por lo que implicaría, uno solo de nosotros arrestado sería un caos, dos, hubiera sido lo peor de todo, aun así…Bueno como vez estoy aquí, pero eso no quiere decir que salí ileso, estuve un mes en el hospital por lesiones. Tuve que enfrentarme a quienes usaban este tipo de dardos—le señalo mientras alzaba el objeto—Los esquive, y por poco sentía su frio metal en mí, y en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo individual casi muerdo el polvo, literalmente casi me matan con sus patas—Cinthia veía eso con enormes ojos pues Jack era el mejor que había visto en ese campo de habilidad marcial—Eran Spetsnaz…Fuerzas especiales Rusas….

(Escuchar Black Bird de Alter Bridge)

Horas después pero de regreso a en Zootopia, Nick se estaba mentalizando, tendría que acceder a rincones de su mente un tanto olvidados por mero orgullo y autoestima que por ser hirientes para él, estaba sentado en el centro de su enorme cama, solo traía puesta su ropa interior, sentada en su regazo con la cabeza recargada en su pecho se hallaba Judy, ella también estaba ligera de ropa solo una camiseta en la parte superior sin nada de bajo y unas bragas en la inferior, estaba a la espera de lo que Nick tuviera que decirle, escuchaba atentamente el ritmo de su corazón hasta que sintió como este cambio un poco de ritmo, por lo que atribuyo que estaba a punto de hablar, de sus pulmones se escuchó el aire que salió como un suspiro.

—Bien zanahorias, es la hora—el vulpino la aparto un poco para que se pudieran ver directo a los ojos— Querías saber de esto—alza las patas haciendo alusión de las cicatrices que tiene en ambas—Bien pues lo sabrás.

Se aclaró la garganta un poco para poder disipar lo último de nerviosismo que sentía en su interior.

—Tú sabes a la perfección que desde los doce estuve por mi cuenta, sobrevivía del robo antes que de las estafas, era un chico apenas, uno que no tenía un techo por así decirlo, termine durmiendo donde fuera, donde estuviera preferentemente seco y solo, no te mentiré, aún tenía mucho que aprender, muchas veces termine herido o golpeado tras un callejón. Eran tiempos duros.

Las emociones de Nick estaban calmadas pero no invisibles, se notaba un rastro de tristeza, melancolía e ira, Mientras Judy solo lo miraba algo sorprendida con la facilidad con la que hablaba de cosas tan dolorosas. Pues aún era técnicamente un niño, un niño solo contra el mundo. La imagen de un zorrito herido apareció en su cabeza y su corazón se estrujo mucho.

—La vida era muy dura, los años pasaron, me fui curtiendo en el delito, aprendiendo, siempre a las malas, llegue a pasar hambre, frio, pero seguía sobreviviendo, hasta que…bueno tenía unos 16, ya había aprendido lo suficiente, ya no solo robaba con suma facilidad sino que había empezado a practicar lo que sería mi futuro modo de vida, eran cosas sencillas, sin embargo seguía siendo demasiado joven, pero ya me había sumergido en el mundo de la escoria, no tardo tanto para que esa escoria se empezara a fijar en mí, comencé a conocer a más animales, animales nada buenos y junto a esos animales conocí otras cosas. Ya en esos tiempo podía conseguir dinero sin problemas solo que…aun no podía olvidar, no podía dejar de sentir, todo a mi alrededor aun dolía. Y me dijeron que ciertas cosa me harían olvidar, que aliviarían el dolor—Para Nick no le era fácil admitirlo pero ya se prometió sincerarse en su totalidad—Empecé a consumir drogas Judy—le admitió con clara vergüenza—de todo tipo, con tal de intentar olvidar, de aliviar el dolor, las vi como un escape de mi vida, de mi realidad…pero en lugar de eso solo empeoraron todo, la culpa, la amargura. Después solo empecé a consumirlas no para sentirme mejor, sino para detener todo, sabía que me podían matar…

—Nick—Judy apenas le susurro mientras lo abrazaba-.

—Te dije que las de las muñecas no fue la primera vez que lo intente…un montón de calmantes, con eso quería acabar la serie de eventos desafortunados que termine llamando vida.

Judy solo lo miro con una clara pregunta que quería salir pero que no se atrevía a formular _¿Cómo sigues vivo entonces?_ Le quería cuestionar pero no podía. Para su suerte Nick supo interpretar su mirada.

—Solo se debió a que pude darme cuenta de mi error unos breves segundos y le pedí ayuda al único que podría ayudarme en ese entonces, una pequeña bola de odio que salvo mi pellejo.

— ¿Finnick?

—Correcto Judy—el zorro asintió mientras lo recordaba—Yo ya lo conocía en ese entonces, pudo darse cuenta de la estupidez que hice y me saco de ese maldito cuarto en el que me encontraba… no podía llevarme a un hospital, un menor de edad intoxicado así, nos habríamos en un verdadero lio, en caso de que saliera con vida, pero no podía estar sin atención médica, así que me llevo a una "clínica", en ese lugar se atendían cosas que no se quedarían o anotarían en un expediente ya que los pacientes serian encerrados o enjuiciados, sin importar el costo el pago para que se me atendiera y se me salvara. Aunque eso sí, él me dijo que haría que nunca volviera probar alguna de esas porquerías, les dijo que me desintoxicaran, estando yo completamente consciente, sentí ese dolor esa desesperación, me retorcía en esa maldita cama—rio amargamente—Y lo consiguió, de la manera más cruel y cruda pero lo consiguió, me aparto de eso, en la vida volveré a inyectarme, aspirar algo por la nariz o usar una pipa, ese recuerdo me es suficiente para detener la idea de verlas siquiera, una vez me preguntaste si me daban miedo los hospitales, no, miedo no , pero no me resultan cómodos por los recuerdos que experimento. A Finnick le debo la vida, no solo una vez, la siguiente vez igual, aún tenía problemas, pero estaba "Estable" —dio un énfasis para denotar la palabra—Pero…—suspiro—Te lo pondré simple, era joven, tenía dinero, no me faltaba nada, podía conseguir tanto placer carnal como quisiera con las que yo quisiera, fumaba los mejores cigarros y bebía los mejores cocteles si quería y todo eso sin que me costara demasiado y adivina que…No era feliz, todo aquello lo hacía para llenar un vacío que solo se hacía más grande con el tiempo hasta que simplemente me trago…Y toque el fondo…finalmente llegue al punto en que estando en mis cinco sentidos todo era negro y solitario. Estaba en un bar con unos conocidos de Finnick, uno era un estudiante de Derecho, que en ese momento a pesar de no estar graduado nos sacó a mí y al pequeño de algunos aprietos legales, por lo cual era de confianza ya que sabía en lo andábamos metidos y entre tantas estupideces dijo que prácticamente si moríamos no importaba, yo le cuestione sobre a qué se refería y dijo que la muerte de alguien solo era un simple proceso que ahora solo era legal y a modo de broma me dijo "Oye si quieres yo arreglo el tuyo cuando pase" y fue ahí cuando pensé que ahora la muerte solo era un simple pedazo de papel para alguien que no tenía nada y a nadie como yo y le dije "Trato hecho muchas gracias Chris" le dije con una sonrisa, me levante, fui al baño cerré la puerta me mire en el espejo una vez, si cuando me conociste era delgado en ese entonces lo era más, aun no podía ganar el peso que las drogas me quitaron, la razón era simple, no comía mucho. Mientras me veía me preguntaba ¿Qué tenía en esta vida? No tenía una casa, un hogar, no tenía familia. No tenía nada, eso era lo que era yo, una gran nada. Fue cuando tome esta decisión—Le tendió la pata boca arriba—No fue una navaja, ni un vidrio Judy, mis propias garras hicieron la herida. Después recuerdo solo recuerdo como caía el líquido y sentía como me abandonaba la conciencia…todo debería de haber terminado, pero no, desperté, seguía con vida, estaba en un hospital, ese si era un hospital, era de madrugada pues estaba bastante silencioso, empecé a sentir miedo, pánico, el cual se disparó en cuanto la puerta se abrió de improviso, miedo que nos disminuyó al ver que quien había abierto la puerta y cerrado rápidamente era Finnick, no dijo nada, pero sus ojos dejaban muy en claro que estaba furioso, yo solo…atine a llorar como un niño, paso así un tiempo hasta que finalmente suspiro, no estaba menos molesto pero lo supo manejar mejor, créeme su carácter es como el del jefe Bogo, me dio dos opciones, me dijo, te quedas aquí y asumes tu responsabilidades por todo el alboroto que causaste…o tomas la última oportunidad que te ofrezco, si escoges la segunda opción. Recibirás ayuda, te guste o no, tienes un problema y no dejare a un amigo morir así. Cuando dijo eso por primera vez no me sentí tan solo, fu esa pequeña esperanza la que me hizo asentir, cuando vio eso y mi cara solo suspiro y me arrojo algo a la cama, una ganzúa, en una hora estamos fuera, y nunca habrá nada que pruebe que estuviste aquí. Y así fue, robo el expediente médico, mi ropa y nos largamos pasando la seguridad. A partir de ahí tomamos el camino juntos no solo como cómplices, sino como amigos, mi primer amigo.

Judy solo miraba a Nick, estaba digiriendo todo tan rápido como podía, ahora comprendía por qué Nick se mostraba tan reacio con ese asunto, no le gustaba mostrarse débil.

—Entonces Finnick te salvo esas veces.

—Sí, aunque no me guste admitirlo, nosotros estamos juntos gracias a la obra y gracia de ese pequeño rufián. Y a pesar de que hubo un tiempo en que lo resentí por haberme salvado, ahora, que te conozco, que te tengo en mis patas, no puedo estar más agradecido con él y por la ayuda que me brindo en su momento.

—Y se puede saber que ayuda te brindo.

—Me hizo tomar terapia psicológica, estaba muy inestable en mis veinte, no conocíamos a nadie pero Chris, bueno, él tenía una amiga en la facultad de Psicología, ella me iba a tratar, e intentaría sacarme del estado maniaco depresivo en el que me encontraba, a cambio me usaría como el objeto para ayudarla con su tesis o algo asi, Finnick no quería que hubiera un antecedente de mí o algo que y cito sus palabras, marcara mi vida, así que todo se hizo en secreto y como "amigos"

—Pero funciono.

—Sí y no—le aclaro—Me estabilizo, porque finalmente vi cual era el problema, sí, a pesar de que aparentemente tenía a algunos mamíferos que realmente se preocuparan por mí, siempre me sentí solo, que no importaba y que solo era un cero a la izquierda, pero más que nada había otro factor, uno que no quería ver…Culpa. Me sentía culpable, cada robo, cada centavo que obtenía de algún mamífero, no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que sobrevivir…además mamá…ella me enseño a ser alguien de bien…alguien honesto. Dios Judy quería ser un explorador, quería servir a la comunidad…lo que menos quería era robar y menos quería fallarle a la memoria de mi madre…te lo dije, no pude quitarme la culpa de lo que había hecho antes de que ella falleciera…y seguirle fallando así no me ayudaba en nada, cada cosa mala que hacía era una piedra que me hundía más y más, Ana, mi terapeuta—le aclara—Me lo dijo, Nick, "Tú te sientes culpable, tienes una brújula moral que es muy clara y te dice que lo que haces está mal, pero hasta ahora tu no tuviste opción, No te pido que cambies, no ahora en todo caso, tal vez no tengas esperanzas ahora y crees que todo está en tu contra, pero la vida es dura, es cruel y en muchos sentidos injusta, pero no por eso te dejaras morir, no por eso te mataras…si lo hicieras ¿crees que tu madre estará feliz? ¿Crees que te le agradara verte de esa manera? Ella hizo sacrificios por ti, por tú vida, para que vivieras. No malgastes todo lo que hizo para que simplemente lo dejes todo solo porque crees que estas solo, porque no lo estás, esta Finnick, esta Cris y estoy yo…que por cierto me estoy jugando mi futura cedula profesional al hacer esto sin un debido expediente, nos importas, tal vez tú no lo veas o estás dispuesto a verlo pero en realidad nos importas…cada día es una oportunidad y cada oportunidad es una esperanza, tal vez todo es sombrío ahora, pero la penumbra antecede al amanecer…te hacen falta ganas de vivir, y no hay a la venta embotelladas, solo te pido que aguantes ten fe y todo valdrá la pena" esas palabras tuvieron un buen efecto en mí, por primera vez pude ver una luz al final del túnel, una pequeña esperanza y sobre todo tuve un verdadero motivo, cada sacrificio de mi madre, cada uno valía y eran para mí, no lo iba a echar a la basura, así que dije…sí la vida te da limones has limonada. Ya no iba demostrar mi debilidad de alguna manera, no dejaría que vieran que me hirieron y me despertaría con la idea de vivir la vida que me toco. Pero en sí no se solucionó como tal, para que una terapia funcione el 90% depende del paciente, solo retuve mis emociones, las puse bajo la máscara, tú viste como me puse en mi cumpleaños, no estaba curado solo evadí las cosas, no las confronte, quería esperar a tener la cara para poder estar frente a ella y poder suplicar su perdón, mi mundo ya no era negro, era gris y apagado, y aprendí a vivir con ello. Técnicamente dije sí, mi vida es una porquería, aguántate y vívela. Mi control emocional se logró, sí, al separarme de mis propias emociones logre sentir las de otros y así usarlas en mi provecho, sí, el mundo era gris, pero me adapte a él… Lo que nunca espere fue…que el color volviera—le susurro acariciando su mejilla—Tu volviste a colorear mi mundo y me hiciste añorar un mañana, le diste calor a este frio corazón. No debes temer a que esa estupidez pase por mi cabeza de nuevo, ¿Por qué lo haría si te tengo a ti? Ahora si tengo algo que me da ganas de seguir, tu Judy.

—Lo único que sé es que no quiero perderte, si tengo miedo de eso.

—Zanahorias, te seré franco, te lo dije en el hospital, yo no dejare que te pase nada, mi vida primero que la tuya, eso es algo que no dejare de hacer, sé que tu no me quieres ver bajo tierra pronto, pero entiende que yo tampoco, mi alma o lo que queda de ella no lo soportaría.

—Nick no puedes…

—Hablo enserio Judy, tu eres un ángel y este mundo necesita a seres como tú, mejor un ángel que un demonio—la toma del mentón para besarla con infinito amor y cariño—Y eso llega a pasar recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo, para cuidarte y protegerte, aun cuando no me veas yo estaré a tu lado y me sentiré feliz y orgulloso de que continúes tu vida—finaliza su discurso con una lamida cariñosa en su mejilla-.

Judy no sabía que responderle, tenía muy en claro que Nick hablaba enserio, que el zorro terminara sacrificando su vida por ella de ser necesario, los dos eran policías, una profesión peligrosa, pero eso nunca le importo, ya llevaban mucho tiempo trabajando juntos y muy pocas veces salieron mal parados, todo estaría bien siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos pues su equipo era el mejor. Ella solo busco la cercanía de Nick y estrecho más su abrazo. Los dos lo sabían y solo podían hacer una sola cosa, no sobreexponerse demasiado.

—Algo más que quieras saber preciosa

— ¿Más?

—Te lo dije, te diré lo que quieras.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

—Tal vez unas cosas menos tristes—le da como una opción a lo que ella asiente—Bien serás la primera en verlo…


	31. Luz antes de la oscuridad

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Muy bien, aquí el nuevo capítulo. Solo para aclarar, sí, muchos pueden ver la historia de Nick como un poco demasiado, pero si se desde perspectiva, pues no es cierto. La vida en muchas ocasiones te da golpes, golpes devastadores, él que tan seguido lo hace esa es la única diferencia. No todos tienen la vida tan fácil, si todo le hubiera pasado a Nick en una semana, bueno eso si hubiera sido demasiado, pero todo espo le paso en el transcurrir der los años. Bueno, seguimos con esto y espero que les guste este capítulo.

El vulpino con una enigmática mirada la deja sentada en el colchón mientras él se arrodilla de su lado de la cama.

—Nick ¿Qué haces?

—Veras Zanahorias, te darás cuenta que a mí el dinero es algo que no me falta.

—Sí, eso ya me quedo muy bien en claro—recuerda la enorme cantidad que Nick tiene en el armario de esa misma habitación—Y realmente sabes ¿Cuánto Es? O Solo lo apilabas y ya.

—Me ofendes querida—le dice desde el borde de la cama con una sonrisa coqueta—Son…—hace una cuenta rápida— varias de esas cajas solo tienen billetes de cien hasta el tope. Unos Doscientos sesenta y dos mil dólares más o menos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enserio?! —Tenía idea de que era mucho pero no tanto-.

—No tienes idea de cuánto dinero podía conseguir antes zanahorias, algunos fueron pagos de Mr. Big bastante considerables y para otros parecidos a él—El vulpino se jacta—Pero igualmente no lo gastaba, cuando me desintoxique empecé a acumularlo en lugar de gastarlo en estupefacientes y ese es el fruto de varios años de "trabajo" además todas las cosas valiosas que pude juntar les suman otros no sé, cien o ciento cincuenta, muy poco me importa, con lo que ganamos los dos podemos vivir bien, así que eso será para emergencias supongo. Pero ya te dije que poco me importa, ahora veras lo que para mí, aparte de ti, tiene infinito valor—Se agacha y desaparece de la vista de Judy unos segundos, hasta que emerge después con una caja en las patas—Y aquí esta.

—Un momento, de ¿Dónde sacaste eso? Yo siempre limpio debajo de la cama.

—Te dije que esta cama es mía, y es como yo, tiene varios recovecos para ocultar cosas—le dice con presunción antes de subir a la cama para poner la caja entre él y Judy—Y aquí está algo oculto para el mundo que hasta ahora solo yo he visto Y estaría más que feliz que tú seas el segundo animal en verlo.

(Escuchar la canción de Alter Bridge In loving memory)

Con una sonrisa abre la caja revelando su contenido, Judy solo ve adentro confundiéndose al ver lo que había ahí, Nick al ver su reacción solo reí por lo bajo un poco antes de tomar una cosa, la miro breves segundos antes de dársela a Judy.

La coneja algo dudosa tomo aquel "papel" de color blanco, pero en cuanto su pata toco el material, supo que no era papel común, era papel fotográfico, con esa nueva auto afirmación supo lo que tenía que hacer, tomo la foto y la volteo para poder verla, sus ojos solo se agrandaron maravillada y enternecida.

—Awwww Nick—La foto era de un pequeño cachorro de zorro a los 7 años, en sus patas sostenía un diorama del sistema solar con una enorme A pegada en la tierra mientras se veía claramente emocionado y feliz.

Esa reacción fue justo la que espero de su coneja, aunque la pena y vergüenza no faltaron al verla.

—Te lo dije, antes no era tan diferente de ti. Esa fue tomada el día de una muestra de proyectos, ahí los días no eran tan malos.

Judy podía ver claramente a lo que se refería, la cara de ese cachorro no demostraba nada que no fuera felicidad e inocencia.

Nick saco otra y esta vez la coneja vio un claro sonrojo en su cara.

—Oh dios había olvidado esta…Zanahorias jura que no te reirás—Judy solo lo mira divertida pero asiente, Nick le tiende la foto-.

Judy ve en esa foto al pequeño zorro disfrazado de zombi con todo y sangre falsa, si bien era algo escabroso era igualmente linda, aunque eso sí, descubrió que el gusto de Nick por el terror es desde cachorro. Mientras Judy seguía viendo la curiosa imagen.

—Bien ¿Qué más hay aquí? —Llamo su atención, la coneja lo vio sacar otra imagen solo para ver como en su cara se transmiten varias emociones a la vez—Esta…Esta es una de las más valiosas—le dice con la voz afectada—Lo recuerdo a la perfección—dice al tiempo que se froto una de las patas recordando-.

Judy toma esa nueva imagen solo para llevarse una pata a la boca mientras sus ojos se cristalizan un poco, en esa foto ella puede apreciar al mismo cachorro, abrazando con todo su amor a una zorra más grande, mientras ella sostiene un ramo de rosas, era Elena Wilde, la madre Nick. Judy siempre había querido conocerla, pero sabiendo el cómo Nick tomaba el tema nunca se atrevió a pedirle una descripción siquiera y ahora la estaba viendo, podía ver a la vulpina con una ropa simple pero cómoda, sonriendo con enorme alegría mientras con su pata libre abrazaba a su cachorro, ella tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, esos ojos verdes iguales a los de Nick, pero con el cariño y amor que solo una verdadera madre puede transmitir.

—Esa fue de un día de las madres…—Nick comenzó a relatar sumido en sus recuerdos, aunque por primera vez no había ese dolor desgarrador—Yo…No tenía dinero para comprarle algo pero…Había una casa abandonada en el distrito forestal, ese era mi lugar favorito para explorar y divertirme, en fin. En esa casa yo encontré un bello jardín interior, completamente alejado de cualquier animal y en el centro del mismo había un enorme rosal, vi que tenía muchos botones así que los cuide y regué cuanto fuera necesario rogando para que se abrieran algunos para ese día y vaya que tuve suerte, para ese día tenía las rosas más bonitas de Zootopia fui y corte todas las que pude, me lastime un poco las patas, pero no importaba—Al escuchar ese comentario Judy miro las patitas del zorro y ella distinguió muchas banditas—Fui a casa con todas esas rosas, las envolví en algo de papel, saque nuestra cámara, la puse en la sala y le puse el temporalizador para que estuviera lista y me senté a esperar, No tardo mucho para que la escuchara llegar, de un salto me levante y accione el reloj de la cámara, en cuanto entro a la sala Salí corriendo con las flores gritando felicidades mami—De los ojos de Nick se escaparon un par de lágrimas—Su cara y su mirada fueron el mejor agradecimiento que pude recibir, cada pinchazo con las espinas valió la pena.

Nick sonreía ante ese recuerdo, por primera vez podía disfrutar de sus memorias sin el precio a pagar de un enorme dolor sobre su alma, con ese sentimiento recorriendo su ser, siguió sacando fotos, cada una con una historia o anécdota familiar. Nick cumplió su promesa, abrió ante Judy toda su alma compartiendo con ella ahora sí cada aspecto de su vida, imagen tras imagen Judy solo escuchaba, hasta que llegaron a un retrato de Nick y su madre, podía calcular que era uno de los últimos dada la edad de Nick, en esa foto podía apreciar muy bien a la señora Wilde, ella y Nick eran muy parecidos, sobre todo en sus miradas, podía apreciar también que era muy joven además de hermosa. Sin embargo una duda surgió en la coneja, quería preguntar pero no se atrevía, prefería quedarse con la duda que arruinar el momento.

—Tienes una pregunta Zanahorias—observo el vulpino sorprendiéndola—Solo mueves así las orejas cuando quieres preguntarle algo a Bogo y no te animas ¿Qué es?

— ¿Eh? Yo….pues…

—Anda dilo ya orejas

—Y tu padre Nick

Ella solo lo miro esperando su reacción y en lugar de recibir una reacción explosiva de cualquier emoción, fue todo lo contrario, el vulpino solo puso una cara de póker antes de encogerse de hombros indiferente.

—No lo sé, ni siquiera se su nombre o apellidos—Soltó sin importancia—Mi certificado de nacimiento dice que mi madre me registro como madre soltera.

—Nick lo siento—se disculpó la presa-.

—No tienes que disculparte, es un tema que me da igual. Nunca tuve un padre o algo parecido viniendo de un macho. Mamá me lo contó una vez, habían pasado apenas sus dulces 16 cuando lo conoció, ella inmediatamente cayo por él y con el tiempo tuvieron una relación. Mis abuelos no estaban muy de acuerdo, pero a ellos no les importo, hasta que esa relación dio un fruto…Yo. Con esa noticia el amor se esfumo, tal parece que él no estaba listo para esa responsabilidad y abandono a mi madre. Cuando sus padres se enteraron le dieron dos opciones, abortar o en cuanto naciera darme en adopción. Mamá tomo su decisión, la tercera opción, tenerme, aun cuando eso significara empezar ella sola, desde cero, sin nada, absolutamente nada. No recuerdo mucho, era demasiado pequeño pero…vivíamos en un lugar, deteriorado, pequeño, tu antiguo cuarto parecía un palacio en comparación, pero para cuando tuve más uso de razón nos mudamos, una casa pequeña, modesta pero decente, donde vivimos felices. Ella trabajo duro toda su vida, era camarera en un restaurant de segunda, no solo atendía las mesas, limpiaba los platos y lavaba los baños para que le pagaran más, teniendo que soportar muchas veces comentarios o miradas impropias, incluso para conseguir un poco de dinero extra zurcía y lavaba ropa ajena, siempre busco que no me faltara nada, no puedo decir que viviéramos como reyes, pero nunca falto comida y techo, con eso yo era feliz, ella incluso cuando había feria siempre me llevaba como mínimo una vez, comprándome lo que quisiera y llevándome a los juegos que a mí me gustaban, a pesar de que no tuviéramos mucho. Puede que de mi parte pueda parecerte hipócrita ya que sabes cómo era yo antes referente al tema con las hembras, pero no tanto cómo puedes pensar, sí, literalmente me revolcaba con cualquiera, pero yo me aseguraba de no arruinar vidas y dejar hijos regados por el mundo, siempre procuraba cuidar esa cuestión y si alguna vez hubiera fallado, de lo cual me hubiera enterado de inmediato, no hubiera sido tan desgraciado, tal vez no sentaría cabeza pero me encargaría del cachorro, yo sé lo que es ser uno sin un padre y tu madre tenga que cumplir ambas obligaciones. Así que no haría lo mismo, todo sin consecuencias. Yo lo hubiera hecho todo por ella. Si ella aun estuviera aquí…Yo me habría encargado de ella, ya no trabajaría. Y claro, hubiera sido la primera en conocer a mi novia…

Judy acorto la distancia entre ambos en menos de un segundo solo para besar a su zorro con todo el amor del mundo, cuando se separó, limpio la pequeña lágrima que se le había escapado y se quedó sentada en él mientras Nick la abrazo apegándola más.

—Crees… tú crees que le hubiera agradado,

—Estoy seguro que te hubiera adorado y te hubiera tratado como una hija también.

La pareja siguió entre recuerdos y sonrisas hasta casi las doce de la noche, cuando finalmente el sueño se les hizo pesado, los dos guardaron todas las fotografías, cuando terminaron simplemente se deshicieron de las pocas prendas que les quedaban encima, Judy se acercó a su almohada favorita, que no era otra cosa que el pecho de Nick al tiempo que este la abrazo para subirla en él, sin más ambos se rindieron ante Morfeo para que mañana iniciara otro día.

A la mañana siguiente ambos le ganaron al despertador, claro a Nick le costó levantarse, pero gracias a su querida y muy persuasiva zanahorias, lo consiguió. Los dos desayunaron y partieron directo al trabajo. Nick le comento en medio de su ligera comida que tenía otros lugares en mente, los cuales estaban en plaza Sahara, con eso en mente ellos ya tenían parte de su día planificado. Llegaron a la jefatura saludaron a sus compañeros y le dijeron a Bogo lo que planeaban, este dio el consentimiento hasta que una llamada lo hizo despedirse de ellos. Igualmente el par no perdió el tiempo y salió directo a su destino.

—Nick, seguro que debemos encontrarlos así.

—Zanahorias el tiempo apremia, y si ellos se dan cuenta de que los buscamos igualmente pueden acelerar su reunión con nosotros, y en caso de que no lo quisieran, lo querrán hacer.

Judy asintió, verían que podían pescar, el vulpino estaba enviando mensajes desde un teléfono desechable que consiguió el día anterior posiblemente dando con algunos animales. Y ver que puede averiguar.

—Bien zanahorias acabo de dar con algo pero….deja el auto en alguna sombra esto puede tardar.

—Nick estamos en medio del hábitat con menos flora donde sugieres que haga eso—le coneja le dice con ironía-.

—Nuestra cita con un camello algo raro es doblando en la siguiente calle a la derecha y seguimos al final, creo que hay un edificio que da una buena sombra y además no es muy transitada esa calle por lo que abra lugar.

—Bien y a ¿Quién buscamos?

—Digamos que empecé una cadena de él sabe algo que me dijo este otro y así, hasta que llegue con el viejo Lemmy, nunca pensé en dar con este sujeto, aunque tiene una fama muy bien oculta, la de siempre saber, solo hay que saber cómo sacarle las palabras.

—Ya imagino que tú si sabes ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Mi pequeña vidente, una vez tuve que ver si sabía algo sobre la familia Big y pude hacer que me dijera todo sin Kevin o Raymond de escoltas, tienes que hacer que solo entre en tu juego ¿Sabes?

—Solo recuerda las reglas Nick.

—No te preocupes Zanahorias, seguiré el guion y no me saldré de él. Además una vez que ese camello empieza hablar literalmente su lengua cobra vida propia, es realmente fácil una vez que le hallas el modo. Ya con la sorpresa de que dos policías den con él será pan comido.

Nick se veía confiado, y no era para menos, le fue fácil una vez hacerlo hablar, ahora con una placa le será aún más sencillo. Estacionaron en medio de esa calle, la temprana hora hacía que aún no hubiera muchos transeúntes, se bajaron de la patrulla y se dirigieron caminando a su destino. Eran solo unos minutos, Nick sintió como a su teléfono temporal llego otro mensaje, lo saco tal vez una información que les sería útil para más tarde, pero lo que vio lo petrifico y capto toda su atención…Grave error….

Judy movió su oreja al escuchar un peculiar sonido desde atrás, lo que creyó un quejido ahogado, estaba a punto de voltear pues atrás de ella iba Nick, pero antes de poder hacer eso sintió un agarre en su cuello, solo para segundos después sentir como todo su cuerpo se entumecía al igual que su mente, sus ojos se cerraron sin opción. Y todo se puso negro….

Un tiempo después en la central policiaca de Zootopia.

— ¡Garraza! ¿Los localizaste?

—No señor yo…

Bogo no espero a que el felino acabara de hablar cuando ya había cortado la comunicación, que no contestaran el radio de la patrulla bueno…puede pasar, ellos no pudieron haber estado en el vehículo, que no contestaran sus radios personales era ¡otra cosa! Una vez tal vez la pase, dos veces están en problemas, tres veces parquímetros semana y media, cuatro una suspensión administrativa y la quinta…algo está mal, nadie esta tan desinteresado en su trabajo, sobre todo con el como jefe, en especial esa coneja. Los habían tratado de localizar hace dos horas y nada, incluso llamaron a sus teléfonos personales y nada….localizaron el vehículo gracias al GPS de las patrullas, estaba en plaza Sahara, pero ante su falta de respuesta ordeno que buscaran en las cámaras, iban caminando con alguna dirección luego pasaron por uno de los puntos ciegos que cada cámara tiene y luego nada, no aparecieron en el rango de visión de la otra cámara, repitieron la secuencia más de una vez y nada, puso en alerta a todos los oficiales rogando que si alguno los veía los viera vivos y en una pieza, sabía que Wilde tenía algo sobre quien tenía años burlándose del ZPD y ahora cuando hurgaban en eso simplemente desaparecen en un par de segundos, no dio una alerta sobre su posible desaparición, solo dio la orden de reportarlos en cuanto los vieran. Sabía que eran buenos pero…ese sujeto era otra cosa…si le hubieran dicho antes los hubiera hecho hacer eso pero con los agentes del ZBI…

Dos horas más tarde…

Se sentía desorientado y muy adormecido del cuerpo en general, con algo de dificultad logro abrir los ojos hasta que finalmente lo consigue, el problema…No sabe dónde está, trata de sentarse solo para que un nuevo vuelco asalte su corazón. Judy está inconsciente sobre él, en ese momento el vulpino logra despertar mientras la alarma provoca una pequeña liberación de adrenalina que logra quitar cualquier síntoma de su cuerpo.

—Zanahorias— con cuidado el vulpino se siente aun con la coneja sobre él—Zanahorias despierta—Podía sentir su respiración y el palpitar de su corazón, cosa que lo aliviaba infinitamente, parecía solo estar aún inconsciente—Judy despierta—Con delicadeza la mueve-.

Poco a poco la presa empieza a reaccionar a su estímulos, solo bastaron unos minutos para que el viera esos bellos ojos amatista abrirse para que su alma se volviera a calmar.

—Nick…—ella lo reconoce casi de inmediato-.

—Si aquí estoy zanahorias, aquí estoy—por más que quiera abrazarla no puede arriesgarse, no sabe dónde están o si lo están vigilando-.

Cuando Judy espabilo por completo se sentó de golpe y empezó a estudiar su espacio, una habitación lo suficientemente iluminada, dicha iluminación es artificial ya que no hay una sola ventana en esa habitación, aparte de ellos no hay nada más, ese cuarto esta vacío.

Ambos se levantan en cuanto sienten que ya no caerán por el ligero mareo que aun sentían. Cuando por fin se ponen de pie se inspeccionan así mismos para descartar heridas de algo cuando se dan cuenta de algo…

—Mi arma—su ausencia pone nervioso al vulpino-.

—La mía tampoco está, ni nuestras identificaciones…los radios

—Los celulares—Ok eso era malo, están virtualmente ellos solos en quién sabe dónde-.

De pronto las orejas de ambos captan un aislado "Clic", sus cabezas se mueven a la única puerta de ese cuarto, de forma inmediata la luz es apagada sumiendo el pequeño espacio en total oscuridad, hasta que del otro lado de esa puerta se enciende un luz. Nick por instinto mira a Judy, la mínima luz es insuficiente para que ella alcance a ver algo, pero ella lo miraba, en sus ojos se ve la decisión de lo que tienen que hacer.

—Yo primero Judy—Nick susurra a un volumen que está seguro que solo Judy escuchar—Ahora yo soy el único que ve—Con su esponjosa cola la rodea para que no se separe de él, sin que ella lo note extrae sus garras y prepara sus colmillos, si tal vez les quitaron las armas tranquilizantes pero él aún tiene armas naturales y no dudara en usarlas para proteger a Judy.

Con pasos cautelosos ambos se acercaron a la puerta, era obvio que querían que entraran, por eso llamaron su atención quitando el seguro. Nick abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, no entraron para no quedar descubiertos y se dedicaron a observar lo que podían.

—Entren oficiales, por favor—una voz gruesa los llamo, Nick por casi mero instinto guarda sus garras y sus orejas querían ir hacia atrás, pero no se dejaría amedrentar, no, no esta vez, si estuviera solo quien sabe, pero ahora tenía que ver por la seguridad de ambos-.

Sí, esa voz lo reconocía, y le seguía poniendo los pelos de punta.

Sin mucha opción ambos entraron, el aspecto del lugar era el de una pequeña oficina, un escritorio elegante y una silla de alto ejecutivo tras él, de esa silla, la cual estaba de espaldas se escuchó la voz.

—Veo que tardaron más en despertar de lo que creía. Es posible que el sedante haya sido muy fuerte, una disculpa ante eso—Les dijo aun sin girarse-.

—Sabes que secuestraste a policías.

—Yo no lo llamaría secuestro señorita Hopps, solo se cumplió con la nota que ustedes encontraron.

—Escucha Alister ¿no?

— ¿No lo sabes?

—Bueno, cuando se trata de gemelos…no soy muy bueno diferenciando…

—No se equivoca oficial…No sé equivoca—La silla se mueve revelando a su ocupante—Yo soy Alister Crowley o Mr. Crowley.

Judy por fin ve al animal que hizo que el propio Nick se pusiera casi tan pálido como un zorro ártico por solo mencionar su nombre.

Un demonio…un demonio de Tasmania, si su tamaño era pequeño, pero eso no le quitaba puntos. Ella misma sintió miedo, miedo de ese pequeño marsupial. No era para menos, la fama de los demonios de Tasmania es mundialmente conocida y todos le hacen honor a su nombre, no solo por sus horribles goturalisaciones, son demasiados agresivos, casi rayando en lo salvaje siempre, muy pocos salen de su isla del continente australiano, son racionales, pero la mayoría pueden ser catalogados como sociópatas, muy listos, genialidad y la habilidad innata de eludir emociones o cualquier culpa…no es una buen combinación, ella misma pudo ver fotografías de varias escenas del crimen que los involucran, no importaba que eran…osos, tigres, leones, todos terminaban muertos y de manera…¡Eran carnicerías! En el amplio sentido de la palabra, por eso nunca, nunca pudo si quiera imaginar que esos australianos…un momento, Nick dijo gemelos…Dos demonios de Tasmania.

El pequeño animal, no pudo evitar sonreír de manera enfermiza, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad en cuanto vio como la coneja empezaba a temblar, aunque no era necesario verla, él podía oler el miedo y los dos estaban muy asustados.

—Curioso par he de admitir. Un zorro en compañía—si mirada perpetuamente sedienta de sangre se enfocó en Judy—de una deliciosa botana—sus mortíferas garras rechinaron en la placa de vidrio que cubría el escritorio y mostro sus colmillos en una sonrisa escalofriante-.

Judy sintió temor, no era la primera vez que alguien le decía, botana o almuerzo, varios de esos adjetivos ya los había escuchado antes, pero era la primera vez que en su interior algo le decía que esta ocasión era muy literal.

—Ella no es la botana de nadie Crowley—Nick se interpuso entre el demonio de Tasmania y Judy—Es mi colega y necesitamos de su ayuda.

—Oh sí…Pero…

—Alister, por favor—Una segunda voz más gruesa silencia al marsupial, de una de las esquinas más oscuras de la oficina surge otro demonio, este era idéntico al que estaba sentado tras el escritorio, pero de sus ojos no destilaba la agresión como de su hermano, no, sus ojos se mostraban simple frialdad.

—Demian…—Nick lo reconoció de inmediato, estaba un tanto aliviado, de los dos, se podía decir que él era el más razonable, pero mucho más peligroso que su gemelo.

—Sabes en un principio no te reconocí, ya habían pasado muchos años. Pero luego a mi cabeza llego tú identidad, eras el zorro de Mr. Big, el único animal no ártico que trabajaba con él. Ya veo, por eso nuestro mejor empleador nos pidió recibir policías. Te imagine en muchos lugares muchacho, menos caminando con una placa en el pecho.

—Al menos veo que alguien es un tanto más cortes.

—Disculpa a mi hermano, ya sabes, más bien lo conoces—comenzó a acercarse a la pareja—Disculpen nuestro modo de traerlos aquí, pero policías son policías, sin armas, sin comunicación.

—Literalmente su vida ahora está en pausa. Y veremos si continua o no. ¿Qué se les ofrece de los australianos?

—Nosotros no buscamos a los australianos—Gracias al cielo tanto ella como Nick habían hecho un plan con antelación para así ir directo al grano-.

—A ¿Qué juegas muchacha?

—Nosotros buscamos a Lester Crawl—Nick revelo al marsupial que estaba a menos de medio metro de ellos-.

Con esa sola mención el demonio de Tasmania se detuvo en seco, pronto sus fríos ojos resplandecieron en señal clara de peligro y una notable ira se reflejó en ellos. Esa perturbadora mirada se posó hacia al único animal que era de su misma especie. Este el ver sus ojos se crispo ligeramente.

—Escuchaste…Buscan a Lester Crawl—esas palabras salieron en un susurro entre dientes—Mira lo causaste hermano—Sus ojos se volvieron hacía los oficiales—Lo lamento mucho oficiales—Esas palabras salieron casi como si les diera el pésame. ¡Por ellos mismos!

—No pierdas la cordura Demian—Nick se imaginó lo que esas palabras significarían para ellos, se puso en medio del demonio de Tasmania y la coneja—Sé que ustedes, sobre todo tú tienes oídos en todas partes Y estoy más que seguro que nunca escuchaste que la policía los buscaba. Tampoco se busca a un demonio de Tasmania.

—Escucha Zorro, en estos momentos mi paciencia se redujo mucho.

—No te pido paciencia, te pido tu mayor cualidad, la razón, solo eso—Nick no se inmuto cuando el pequeño asesino se le acerco con una expresión gélida-.

Esta acción si sorprendió al depredador, nadie que lo haya conocido se le había plantado, nadie, todos retrocedían con suma justificación, solo muy pocos hacían lo que ese zorro, todos con el calibre de Mr. Big, esa acción le hizo reconsiderar, ahora lo pensó con un poco más de calma y se dio cuenta que el zorro tenía los puntos a su favor, no había ni un solo boletín que dijera que la policía de Zootopia buscara a un mamífero parecido a un demonio de Tasmania así que por ahora dejaría que esto siguiera su curso, a fin de cuentas si ambos lo deciden, ese par sería historia.

Nick por su lado en una situación completamente adversa hubiera huido o pensado en algo para poder salir lo más rápido posible, pero no flaquearía, no sabiendo que su vida corre peligro, pero más aun no permitiría que la vida Judy peligrara. Si debía pelear con dos demonios de Tasmania para darle a su coneja la oportunidad de salvarse, estaba aterrado de estar frente a un animal mucho más peligroso que él, pero el instinto de protección hacia su pareja le hacía tener más valor del que nunca hubiera tenido en la vida.

De un momento a otro el marsupial sonrió de manera escalofriante, más no era una que decía, "están muertos" sino una que decía "eres divertido"

—Está bien, los dos tienen nuestra atención ¿cierto?

El otro marsupial parecía más intrigado, él sabía de su trabajo, necesitaba saber en qué fallo, aunque ya tenía un par de teorías.

—Por completo hermano.

—Bien oficiales— el único demonio que estaba de pie se dio vuelta y se encamino a una silla adjunta a la de su hermano—No teman…aun, vengan y tomen a siento—Su voz se calmó, parecía tan calma e inofensiva que era espeluznante, con un gesto cortes les ofreció una silla-.

La pareja se miró a los ojos preguntándose mudamente que hacer, Judy opto ir por la silla, ella estaba más cerca y los reflejos de cazador de Nick serían más útiles si las cosas no eran tan pacificas como aparentaban. Una vez más sus tamaños les jugaron a favor pues Judy solo tuvo una silla de tamaño león. Ambos subieron como era su costumbre, el rostro de ambos era serio.

—Como sabrán matar a un par de policías tan…notorios socialmente, aceptados por la alcaldía y sobre todo lo suficientemente valorados por Bogo, sería un tanto complicado….más no imposible—les advirtió—Solo sería cuestión de solo desaparecerlos, si no hay nada que lo valide aparte del tiempo no hay muerte, así que no se confíen. Quieren información. ¿Qué quieren saber? Y sobre todo ¿Qué hizo? —Fue claro y sincero—Jueguen limpio y haré lo mismo, pero si no lo hacen los matare. No me importa lo que diga Mr. Big—les tendió las cartas, esas eran las reglas, ellos sabrían si aceptan o no-.

—Miren les seré clara. En la jefatura saben que hay alguien, no saben, quien es, que es, o algo parecido, solo tienen teorías, su identidad sigue siendo un misterio.

—Menos para ustedes—puntualizo muy enserio-.

—Yo los conocía desde antes y ya llevo un tiempo con la policía, no me mataron cuando de seguro se enteraron que Mr. Big ya no me protegía. Así que estoy muy seguro de que saben que no soy una boca floja.

—Así es Nicholas, pero no sabemos eso sobre la implacable oficial Hopps—en ese momento la mirada de los demonios se enfocó en la coneja. Judy sintió un ligero estremecimiento, pero recordó todas las veces que Nick le ayudo a controlar sus emociones.

—" _Recuerda, tu interior es un mundo, es un santuario, nada sale o entra sin tú permiso, pero es tu verdadero ser, y casi nadie puede o tiene que verlo, para eso se puede usar una máscara, nada sale…"_

—En este momento hay prioridades y ustedes con sinceridad no entran ellas ahora, además…saben que hay reglas y procedimientos, estoy atada de patas hasta que haya algo por lo cual buscarlos. Yo espero lo mismo de ustedes, jueguen limpio y…todo seguirá igual—Ni el propio Nick sabe la cantidad de muertes que tienen a cuestas, pero ella está segura, tarde o temprano caerán, tal vez no por ella, pero alguien podrá atraparlos—Solo queremos información…

—Alister—el otro llamo a su hermano, después de todo él no tenía nada que ver ahí-.

— ¿Qué puede ser? —El otro demonio estaba confiado—Tu sabes la reglas Demian, son las mismas, igual que la calidad del trabajo, solo es diferente el costo, además que pude hacer, además el último trabajo fue…—en ese momento parece comprender y no es el único, Demian lo sabe, después de todo, son precavidos, cuando no cuadra…— ¿Qué quieren saber?

—Un trabajo que realizaste…—la coneja se percató de algo en el semblante de ambos—Un…

—Cabo suelto…Corte en el cuello, un equino ¿No? —su memoria era perfecta-.

—Sí—Nick se lo confirmo—algo me dice que recuerdas eso por algo en peculiar-.

—Deshacerme del tipo fue fácil, lo habitual—les dijo como si matar a alguien fuera lo más común del mundo—Solo que desde un principio…algo fue raro y como dice mi querido hermano

—Si una oferta es muy buena…hay un porque—agrego el otro marsupial.

—El pago que me ofrecieron por transacción era… como si contrataran a Alister Crowley para encargarse de tres animales distintos en la misma semana. Muy cuantioso, aun para ser un agente prófugo del ZBI al igual que el movimiento bancario, algo era turbio. Pero negocios son negocios, así que solo le dije a mi querido hermano que estuviera al pendiente. El lugar era simple y muy poco transitado, en cuanto paso por ahí solo tuve que silbar, el voltear fue el último movimiento de su cuerpo antes de que mi cuchillo cortara como mantequilla su cuello. Solo tuve que esperar unos momentos para asegurarme que el trabajo estaba bien hecho. Todo era normal…estaba por irme cuando sentí algo en mi pata izquierda…me dispararon un dardo, pero este no tenía tranquilizante era un paralizante, antes de que hiciera efecto logre voltear alguien venia. De no ser por Demian ahora no sé qué hubiera pasado.

— ¿Quién era?

—No lo sabemos, se negó a compartir esa información.

— ¿Su vestimenta consistía en indumentaria de estilo militar todo en color negro? —la coneja les enlisto básico-.

—En efecto señorita Hopps.

—Son ellos a quienes buscamos, ¿Pueden decir de que especie era?

—Puma, era un puma. Se puede saber ¿Por qué los buscan?

—Esos es…

—Oficial, todo esto es dar y recibir, recuerde las reglas.

—Son mercenarios…los buscamos por homicidio, fuga de prisión, soborno a agentes federales y posible conspiración. Los buscamos para acusarlos de eso.

En cuanto escucho las declaraciones de la coneja empezó a reír quedamente.

— ¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?

—Los crímenes de los que se les acusa son graves, pero creo que ha pasado un pequeño detalle…a quien se les acusa.

—Le dije…

—No oficial, usted misma lo dijo son mercenarios, los mercenarios solo trabajan para quien les paga, ustedes no deben buscar a las piezas del juego de ajedrez, ustedes deben buscar al jugador que las mueve. Pero es obvio que no pueden localizar siquiera a los peones, no lograran hacer moverse al rey.

—Por eso necesitamos información, cada pieza es clave. Dices que te pagaron por un movimiento bancario, y usaste un nombre menor, danos los datos y tal vez logremos dar con quien te quiso engañar-.

—Es muy lista oficial, es cierto no me gusta que me vean la cara, pero no puedo ayudarles.

—Pero…

—No es que no quiera, solo que no puedo. El pago se realizó por cripto-divisa, se hizo por coins. Imposible de rastrear.

Las esperanzas de ambos se empezaron a esfumar, nuevamente les vieron la cara. Mientras el par de demonios los miraba, de un momento a otro Demian le da un ligero codazo a su hermano mientras le hace un gesto recordándole algo.

—Oficiales si me disculpan unos momentos—el pequeño animal se excusó-.

La oficina entro en un silencio, Nick y Judy se miraban a los ojos mientras la mente de cada uno creaba o destruía escenarios, al final de todo no sirvió de nada ¿Era enserio? Tanto para nada.

—Verán oficiales—Alister volvió a entrar a la habitación, esta vez llevando consigo una maleta algo grande—Si bien ustedes no entran en nuestra lista de conocidos gratos por obvias razones, es cierto que hay prioridades—emulo a Judy—Además hay honor…Mr. Big es uno de nuestros más honorables empleadores, muy respetado y porque negarlo, temido. Él nos pidió por su integridad, no soy ignorante de que usted señorita es la madrina de su nieta. O de que tu Wilde eres de nuevo de su simpatía, no sé cómo o porque, pero no me interesa, así que esta vez haremos una excepción—coloca frente a ellos la maleta—solo que la fuente les traerá molestias—abre la maleta revelando su contenido-.

Ambos oficiales sienten como su estómago se revuelve un poco, sobre todo Judy al ver como el demonio de Tasmania, que ahora se daba cuenta que llevaba guantes de látex, como sacaba un chaleco negro con notorias manchas de sangre junto con un arma tranquilizante también manchada del vital líquido.

—Esto puede serles de utilidad, si es que quieren algo claro, pero les recuerdo, ni nombres, ni especies, de lo contrario me asegurare que nunca los encuentren al igual que el dueño de estas cosas.

— ¿Qué le paso…?

—Wilde, tu sabes que nadie debe meterse con nosotros, pero recuerda, si no hay cuerpo, no hay delito, ahora ¿Quieren estas cosas? Si o No

Ambos uniformados solo asintieron.

—Perfecto, esto estará a su disposición, oficial Hopps fue un gusto el haberla conocido.

Judy no tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo cuando sintió la aguja de un dardo en su pierna, le habían disparado bajo el escritorio.

— ¡Judy! —Nick exclamo en cuanto casi cae de la silla por la inconciencia, sin embargo él logro atraparla antes de que cayera.

—No te preocupes Wilde, solo es tranquilizante de hecho son sus armas—le muestra un arma, la de él precisamente, es ligeramente más grande que la de su compañera-.

—Y aquí están sus placas y demás objetos—le muestra lo demás—Siento si esto fue tan repentino, pero que alguien ya nos haya tratado de matar no hizo ponernos en alerta máxima.

—A ti te conocemos, a ella no, es por eso que ella ya se fue a dormir.

—No los buscamos, es enserio.

— ¿Qué garantía nos das de que ella no hará nada?

Nick no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de presunción—Acaso es miedo o nerviosismo lo que veo.

—Wilde—Esa burla no le hizo gracia-.

—Nicholas esa coneja…es persistente, logro desenmascarar una conspiración compleja por aquí, es obvio que tiene un sólido sentido del deber y una voluntad de hierro…eso es una amenaza.

—No lo será, no de forma inmediata. Estamos en lados opuestos ahora, yo ya no soy un criminal—Al fin puede decirlo y lo más importante al fin lo siente-.

—No sé qué te haya pasado Nicholas, pero veo que es cierto, no eres el mismo zorro que yo conocí, aquel que pudo incluso llegar a ser un jefe criminal, antes te vi a los ojos y solo había infinita oscuridad, ahora de ellos sale luz, me equivoque ella sola no es una amenaza, ambos los son y cuando ese momento llegue.

—Estaremos preparados, y ganara el mejor. Pero hasta ese momento, ustedes siguen siendo fantasmas. Por cierto ¿Qué hicieron con el…?

— ¿Camello? Está de vacaciones, no lo matamos sin quieres saber, solo que necesitábamos su teléfono y…cuando se lo pedimos "prestado" digamos que se asustó. Necesitábamos un anzuelo y un boca floja fácil era el mejor.

—Ustedes son…

—Los mejores Wilde—El demonio sonrió, era cierto—Me gustaría mandarte a descansar ya Wilde, pero por desgracia, se deben de ajustar cuentas…

Poco a poco regresaba a la conciencia, empezaba a odiar el ser sedada, Judy se sentía confundida mientras sentía como su cuerpo salía de los efectos de la droga, cuando por fin su vista se aclaró, noto algunas de cosas, uno de nuevo estaba en una oficina, dos era SU oficina, y tres Nick no estaba en alguna parte. Esa es la cuestión que hizo que sus sentidos se pusieran a su máximo, su zorro, Nick se quedó solo con ese ¡par de psicópatas!, su de por si acelerado corazón, se puso al tope de capacidad. Observo todo a su alrededor, en un escritorio cercano estaba su arma, su placa, todos sus objetos personales, y los de Nick también. Pero ¿Dónde estaba Nick? Su cabeza empezó a imaginar los peores escenarios y todos y cada uno eran con un Nick como mínimo muy lastimado. Se levantó de golpe mientras el miedo la dominaba. Pero tenía que intentar calmarse, estaba en la jefatura…tenían que estar bien ¿No? Era lo más factible… ¿No? Tenía que pensar…información, necesitaba información… ¡Garraza! Tenía que ir con Garraza sin molestarse siquiera en agarrar sus cosas salió de la oficina como un rayo, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron llegando a la recepción en tiempo record.

— ¡G-Garraza! —Judy llego con su amigo felino bastante agitada, sentía ganas de llorar, pero se debía controlar, se debía controlar, era lo que su mente repetía-.

— ¡Judy! Gracias al cielo que despertaste.

—Ben por favor…—estaba nerviosa, sentía sus patas delanteras temblar— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Nick?

—O-O-Oh N-Nick b-b-bueno él…

—No… ¡No! Por favor d-d-dime que está bien…—la reacción por parte del chita logro asustarla más-.

—Judy por favor no te asustes.

—E-Entonces no me asustes ¿Dónde está Nick?

—En la enfermería, pero él…

La coneja no espero a que el felino terminara de hablar cuando ya estaba corriendo en dirección de ese espacio en el precinto, las reacciones del recepcionista no hicieron más que darle más ideas. Seguía tratando de no llorar. En fin, pudo divisar la enfermería y podía ver mucho movimiento ahí dentro, además podía distinguir claramente la silueta de Bogo ahí dentro, esto solo hizo que acelerara. Cuando llego con los peores escenarios en mente, lo que vio a dentro la dejo simplemente en blanco.

Los oficiales Del Gato y Colmillar ellos…

—Vamos Wilde—exclamo el león-.

—No seas un bebé—le decía el tigre-.

Ambos estaban sosteniendo a un escurridizo zorro que trataba de resistirse, o mejor dicho escapar de las enfermeras que atendían a los oficiales, hasta que los dos enormes felinos lograron sostenerlo de manera firme y las enfermeras lograron acercarse para tomarlo de una de sus patas delanteras y la otra del tronco, la que lo sujeto de la pata solo dijo un tirón en seco sacándole un chillido al zorro, tal parece que tenía dislocado el hombro, en cuanto la maniobra estuvo terminada, el par de oficiales liberaron al zorro, Bogo solo veía todo esto con un deje de burla y otro entretenido.

—Vamos Wilde a todos se nos ha dislocado un hombro—le decía el tigre-.

—Eso no importa…luego preguntan porque caninos y felinos no nos llevamos bien—murmuro al final-.

—Oye no fue tan malo…

—Bueno…por lo menos no me vio ¡Judy! —Grito con clara sorpresa haciendo que los demás voltearan a ver a la puerta donde estaba la pequeña hembra-.

La coneja solo veía todo desde la entrada, hasta que empezó a reír de forma estridente e histérica, una forma de catástasis para eliminar de su sistema todo pensamiento sombrío. Nick por su parte solo sintió su rostro arder, el tigre y el león también comenzaron a reír, la risa de la coneja era realmente contagiosa.

—Esto ya fue suficiente—La voz de Bogo cayo todo casi de forma de inmediata, pues ya había sido suficiente, ya había presenciado una de las escenas más estúpidas en toda su carrera y toda era por parte de uno de sus mejores elementos en años—Ahora ustedes dos a mi oficina—Sentencio—Los demás a seguir con lo suyo—Y sin decir más salió con rumbo a su oficina.

Todos hicieron caso casi de inmediato, los oficiales felinos se fueron, mientras Nick y Judy solo se quedaron viéndose. Nick aún se sentía bastante apenado, una cosa era que lo vieran así su jefe y un par de colegas, pues las enfermeras muy a su pesar ya están acostumbradas a su drama, pero que Judy lo viera así de "miedoso" no le ayudaba en nada a su ego, la coneja solo veía algo divertida pero infinitamente aliviada, negó con la cabeza con algo de burla antes de indicarle que debían seguir a su jefe. Ambos no tardaron en hallarse sentados de nuevo en su oficina. El gran mamífero solo los miraba expectante hasta que soltó un enorme suspiro.

—De acuerdo…empecemos. Desaparecieron durante horas, necesitábamos de su presencia y la tierra se los trago por más de 6 horas—claramente estaba molesto—se informó sobre su posible desaparición, y de repente solo los encontramos sin más ¿Cómo explican eso?

—Bueno jefe…—Nick estaba más lúcido, después de todo el despertó primero y estaba seguro que no fue por mera coincidencia—Para empezar, nos puede decir en donde nos encontraron.

—En su patrulla—les aclaro—solo pudimos identificar que fueron dejados por un paquidermo no identificado, con sus objetos personales aparte… ¿les falta algo?

—No señor yo mismo las revise y está todo…

— ¿Revisaste mis cosas?

—No te preocupes solo lo esencial—le aclara, tenían que fingir un poco—En fin… no nos falta nada y estamos en su mayoría bien.

—Wilde te dislocaron un hombro y tienes algunos golpes….

—Eso pasa por preguntar de más para encontrar a animales misteriosos.

—Y lograron algo aparte de provocarme migraña.

—Si señor y tiene que ver con la maleta que hice que trajeran a la oficina.

Bogo vio el objeto en cuestión—Espero que esto valga la pena-.

—Lo hará solo ábrala pero no toque su contenido.

Más irritado que otra cosa el búfalo lo hizo llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver el chaleco y el arma manchados.

—Podemos tener una posible identificación si el ADN está en el sistema.

—Quien les dio esto…

—Por desgracia…esa información es desconocida al igual de quien nos…ausento tanto tiempo…

—No tienen idea de quien les dio eso

—No—negó el zorro—se esforzaron en mantenerse alejados, todo por medio de intermediarios, solo le puedo dar una teoría del donde estuvimos

— ¿Lo sabes Nick?

—Es un buen presentimiento Hopps…pero yo puedo reconocer el distrito nocturno muy fácilmente

—Seguro de lo que dices Wilde…

—Casi por completo señor, solo así de oscuro se pone un lugar, la dirección no lo sé, me pusieron a dormir para que no me enterara, este chaleco fue lo único que nos dieron…eso y que juráramos que atraparíamos a los dueños de esto…

—Bien…—Bogo suspiro y tomo su teléfono—Garraza, llama a un forense.

—Jefe dijo que nos quería localizar—Judy no pudo olvidar ese detalle-.

—Sí, el ZBI llamo, encontraron unas cosas…tal parece que lo que encontraron…liga a Zootopia. Bulsara llamara más tarde para darme un informe completo. Por ahora, Hopps quiero que vayas a la enfermería y te revisen, los dos quedan libres por hoy.

—Señor no es…

—No me importa, hazlo si quieres salir antes de aquí, el forense nos dirá que hay en estas cosas, pero antes quiero que me digan, ¿Qué paso con el dueño de esto?

—Nadie explico ese detalle señor…

Mientras tanto en el distrito nocturno.

—Demian ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Tal vez unas vacaciones hermano…hace mucho que no vamos a casa ¿Qué opinas?

—Me parece bien, pero antes que tal algo de comer.

—El vuelo sale en una hora y media, suficiente para un bocadillo.

Alister asintió sonriente antes de abandonar la habitación, a la cual regreso poco después con una bandeja y dos platos cubiertos en ella, los pone en el escritorio y le pasa uno a su hermano.

—Sabes Demian, hay algo que, me sigue acomplejando

—Y ¿Qué es?

—Es la primera vez que no sé el nombre de mi platillo—le dice con una sonrisa antes de tomar un buen trozo…de carne-.

—La incógnita lo hace aún más delicioso Alister…

Después de una no muy larga pero igualmente incomoda revisión completa Judy salía de la jefatura, Nick supuestamente ya se había ido, pero no tuvo que caminar más de una calle para toparse con su zorro, quien no tardo en arrastrarla a un callejón.

El zorro besaba a su coneja de forma apasionada…

—Nick—apenas logro susurrar entre el beso-.

—Estas bien ¿Verdad?

—Sí, no me paso nada…y ¿Tu?

—Solo un par de golpes y el hombro dislocado, antes de que digas algo fue por algunos asuntos pendientes de antes y otros por buscarlos de forma tan eficiente…nada que no aguante por ti.

— ¿Cómo que te acomoden el hombro? —le pregunto con burla-.

—Por eso le dije a Garraza que no te dejara ir si despertabas—le dijo avergonzado-.

—No importa…mi zorro siempre será fiero por mí.

—No lo dudes…Por ti sería una bestia…

—Lo sé…Y quiero que lo seas esta noche.

—Con todo gusto—la arrincona contra pared—Ya que si estoy algo hambriento—le dice con lujuria-.

—Esperó y no mucho pues primero tengo que ir a la tienda.

—No te preocupes…Al final tendré mi recompensa.

Judy solo sonríe, Si ella puede ser una coneja y tener un gran apetito, pero Nick logra complacerla y con creces, pues el zorro la deja exhausta

Con disimulo ambos salen del callejón con rumbo a su hogar…


	32. Verdades y Planes?

Nuestra coneja estaba en un centro comercial, después de un regreso tranquilo Judy tuvo que escaparse de un lujurioso zorro que no tan fácil la dejaría ir, pues Nick no quería cumplir su promesa de esperar de manera tan sencilla. Pero al final ella se las arregló para poder ir a la tienda, al fin y al cabo necesitaban suministros para la semana. Bien pudo ir a una tienda más pequeña, pero hacía mucho que no iba por unas sencillas razones, no podía ser tan ingrata con Nick, él era un zorro, era un depredador, los depredadores necesitan proteínas y no dejaría a Nick viviendo solo de ensaladas y comidas vegetarianas, dependiendo de esos sobres de suplementos, ella creía que no eran muy saludables, así que convenció a Nick de dejarlos para reemplazarlos con una opción más natural y sana, por eso había ido a esa tienda, ahí tenían opciones para las dietas de cualquier tipo de mamífero. Para Nick consiguió varias botanas de grillos y demás insectos, algunos cortes de pescado y algo de tofú, tal vez ella no sabía mucho sobre cocinar esas cosas pero está muy dispuesta a aprender, ya sea de Nick o de internet. Llevaba eso, verduras varias, muchas frutas, así como un buen surtido para hacer diferentes tipos de postres, conociendo el gusto de Nick por estos últimos.

Ella transitaba tranquila por los enormes pasillos con su pequeño carro de compras, era en ese tipo de momentos que se sentía un poco sola, le gustaría infinitamente ir con Nick, como lo hacen las muchas parejas que ha visto en la tienda, el macho al lado de la hembra, siempre con una pata sobre sus hombros en un sutil abrazo…Pero ya llegaría el tiempo, trataba de recordarse. Francamente no le importaba ser tratada como menos, si la veían de manera rara o esta repulsiva, sí ese era el costo por estar con el animal que realmente ama es uno muy pequeño. Ella sabía que Nick no lo hacía para protegerla de la crueldad de los demás, pero a ella no le molestaría, ¿Por qué? Es muy simple, ella sabía en lo que se metía cuando acepto sus sentimientos y correspondió a los de su zorro, gustosa aceptaría las consecuencias.

Hubiera continuado con sus cavilaciones de no ser por un objeto que se atoro en la ruedas delanteras del carrito de supermercado, en cuanto las ruedas se trabaron sus orejas se dispararon hacía arriba producto de la sorpresa, con un suspiro se dirigió hacia la parte frontal del carro con intención de quitar el objeto que lo atoro, sin ni siquiera molestarse en ver que era, solo se dio cuenta de lo que era cuando ese objeto estaba justo frente a su patas traseras, por mera inercia se agacho para recogerlo y en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus patas solo se limitó a verlo. Era una pequeña botella…era un biberón, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que estaba frente al pasillo de bebés. Más que nada con el pretexto de regresar el biberón que otra cosa, según ella, se adentró al pasillo con todo y sus compras. Se dedicó a ver todo lo que había, desde pañales, baberos, pequeños mamelucos, chupones y sonajas.

Estaba sumergida en su mundo hasta que…

—Son lindos ¿verdad? —una femenina y joven voz llamo la atención de la coneja haciéndola voltear con brusquedad como si hubiera sido sorprendida haciendo algo malo-.

Y ahí fue donde la vio, una joven coneja de pelaje café oscuro y ojos color miel, tenía puesto un pequeño chaleco color azul que la identificaba como trabajadora de la tienda, sus facciones le hicieron ver a Judy que era más joven que ella.

—Oh…Este…—Por alguna razón empezó a sentirse nerviosa-.

—Así que… ¿esperando?

— ¿Qué? Oh No, no, no, no—negó rápidamente la coneja gris mientras sus rostro se enrojecía—B-B-Bueno sí…d-d-d-digo no, no aun—aclaro sin mucha coordinación-.

Riendo un poco por los nervios de la otra coneja—No te preocupes, es normal que ahora en las ciudades, el tener crías sea algo que se piensa o planee un poco más, pero como veras aquí tenemos de todo, desde los elementos para el más lindo elefante hasta a los más tiernos conejitos.

—Lo veo…realmente lo veo—le dice al pensativa—Y tú ¿tienes hijos?

—Claro 6 pequeños—le dice con una sonrisa-.

—Sinceramente me gustaría usar estas cosas ya—le dice mientras ve los pequeños y lindos juegos de ropa-.

—A veces no se necesita pensar tanto.

—Tienes razón, en fin toma—le da el biberón—Es tarde y aún hay que hacer la cena.

—Muy cierto, no la entretengo más o su esposo se preocupara.

Sonriendo un poco—No lo creo, pero mejor no tentar la suerte.

Sin más se retira del pasillo, no puede evitar reír un poco. "Esposo" es la primera vez…que alguien dice esa palabra aplicada a ella, si bien ahora no hay planes en nada que tenga que ver con ese asunto, no sería necesario del todo, ella vive junto a su vulpino y no planea irse de su lado nunca y Nick tampoco lo piensa, una relación de unión libre es lo que ellos tienen y para ambos es suficiente, viven juntos, y tienen todas las ventajas de ello. Ahora los dos prácticamente ya se asentaron y sentaron cabeza, no ven todo como la vida de uno y otro sino que ahora todas sus decisiones son en conjunto. Con lo que acaba de ver en el pasillo, bueno, Nick no ha perdido la esperanza y ella tampoco, pero…ella es una coneja, su especie es muy conocida por ser muy fácil el embarazo. Cuando alguna de sus hermanas o primas se casaron, la noticia del embarazo no tardaba ni quince días en llegar, es cierto que ella nunca pensó de manera muy seria en tener hijos, siempre pensó que sería lindo, pero eso no estaba en su lista de planes prioritarios, pero ahora, sí es cierto que al hacerlo no solo ella, sino los dos se jugarían todo, si ella queda embarazada toda su fachada podría o mejor dicho sería ser descubierta, ese era un riesgo, uno que estaba dispuesta a correr. Pero los pensamientos negativos no paran de llegar a su cabeza. Todos en cuanto entran el ZPD tienen que pasar por una tienen que pasar un examen médico completo, cuando ella tuvo que hacerlo fue perfecto, en ambas ocasiones, ya que cuando renuncio y se volvió a reincorporar se lo tuvieron que hacer, tenía una perfecta salud en todo los sentidos…incluso en lo reproductivo eso creía ella, en su familia jamás hubo un problema de ese tipo, esos exámenes siempre se los hacia una vez al año, todo para no tener un mal trago por algo. Con respecto a Nick, bueno…cuando le dijo sus resultados fueron menos buenos de los que esperaba, ese zorro torpe…tenía un grado de desnutrición, pero ¡Por dios! Si ganaba tanto dinero a diario como era posible que no comiera de manera decente, cuando se enteró de eso y de sus deficiencias vitamínicas quería golpearlo por ser un irresponsable consigo mismo, pero aparte de eso, se supone que ambos están completamente sanos. Ella no había querido investigar en Internet porque sabe que ahí la información no es del todo confiable. Pero había un animal que podía darle respuestas claras, pues era realmente inteligente. Con ese simple pensamiento se decidió a mandar un mensaje con su teléfono.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas del ZPD…

—Un momento que ¿quieres decir con esto?

El que había preguntado esto era el mismo Jefe Bogo, estaba tenso y no era para menos. Del otro lado de la línea un lobo ataviado en un pulcro traje se encontraba igual.

—Créeme que no lo sé—también estaba tenso—Pero es lo único que me dijeron, tú sabes cómo son las cadenas de mando y mis superiores dijeron esto, la investigación está congelado hasta que…no lo sé. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que el departamento de relaciones exteriores está metido en esto y no están felices. A Savage y a Skyler les dieron la orden de no hablar de nada que tenga que ver…—suelta un suspiro—También te advierto que una comisión va a la ciudad, tienen algo que ver con la evidencia, buscan algo pero no se dignaron a decirnos que, y no creo que lo hagan contigo, lo más seguro hablaran contigo y tus elementos. Está preparado.

—Entonces esto…

—No te preocupes…una buena fuente me dijo que no me estresara de más. Que todo es más ruido que dimensión…pero no estoy seguro si hacer caso o no. Igualmente estas advertido. Todo lo están haciendo rápido y muy silencioso. Este par descubrió algo extraño.

—No eres el único que tiene ese problema…—suspira también cansado-.

—Creo que los pares así son.

—Eficientes pero muy conflictivos a la vez. ¿Algo más que necesito saber?

—Sí, la comisión llega mañana. Y los agentes Savage y Skyler lo más seguro es que regresen si esto queda en nuestras jurisdicciones de nuevo. Todo lo que encontramos solo nos dice una cosa.

—Y ¿Qué es?

—El lugar más fresco en todo este asunto es Zootopia. ¿Consiguieron más evidencia?

—Sí, un chaleco ensangrentado.

—Eso quiere decir…

—No hay cuerpo o indicios de muerte a parte de posible desangramiento.

—Los análisis tendrán que esperar a que todo el asunto se calme. Si es que se calma.

—Gracias por la información.

—Me gustaría que fuera más…pero todo se blindo, no puedo cooperar más.

—Entiendo, y mañana estaré preparado.

Sin más ambos mamíferos cortan la comunicación.

Judy había regresado a su hogar y junto a Nick preparo la cena, después de eso tuvo que ingeniárselas de nuevo para escapar del zorro, pero esta vez fue con unas simples palabras. "Una video-llamada con mis padres" y Nick desapareció rápidamente. Para que ella hablara con sus "suegros" y no causar momentos incomodos.

La coneja se sintió mal por mentirle a su novio pero esa conversación no podía ser escuchada por él.

—Hola Judy—su hermana Sara apareció en la pantalla-.

La coneja menor había arreglado una charla a solas con su hermana mayor con un tema de mucha importancia.

—Hola—le dijo con un intento de sonar normal-.

—Judy ¿Qué pasa? Tú no eres muy asidua de estar triste

—Sí, lo sé. Sara quiero saber algo y quiero que seas total y brutalmente honesta. ¿Lo prometes?

—Judy Pero…

— ¿Lo prometes? Necesito una respuesta sincera y real Sara y solo tú puedes dármela sin problema

—Está bien, está bien. Juro que te daré la respuesta más sincera a tu pregunta en caso de saber la respuesta…

—Estoy segura que lo sabrás…

—Ok ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Sara…Nick y yo…p-p-p-p-podemos tener….hijos

Con esa simple pregunta ella cerro los ojos y obtuvo lo que temía. Un horrible silencio. Con miedo abrió los ojos después de unos momentos. La expresión de pasmo de su hermana junto con sus orejas y movimiento de nariz para le daban a entender que fue algo que no esperaba…

—S-S-Sara—con miedo la llamo y pudo traerla de nuevo a la realidad-.

La coneja de pelaje crema solo la miro con una expresión en blanco unos cuantos segundos antes de serenarse con un profundo suspiro y verla con una expresión sería, muy sería, una cara que solo usa en el trabajo y nunca con su familia.

—No Judy—fue contundente—Es imposible—su hermana le pidió la verdad con desesperación y ella tenía que obedecer aun cuando para ella misma reabriera una vieja herida—Siento tener que decírtelo, pero no es posible…una cruda verdad que yo misma sabia y que afecta a mi relación también. Nuestros genes no son compatibles, ni los míos con los de Zakk y los tuyos con los de Nick. Los cromosomas no…para que un ovulo sea fecundado por un espermatozoide los cromosomas deben ser pares para que el código genético se complete de manera exitosa…Por más que ambas deseamos tener crías con ellos Judy no es posible.

Judy sintió como su corazón se retorcía dolorosamente dentro de su pecho al tiempo que luchaba por no llorar.

—Perdón si fui muy…

—No—ella la detuvo—Necesitaba saberlo para así no tener más ilusiones…Y tener en claro nuestro futuro. Además yo ya lo presentía…no he quedado embarazada después de tanto tiempo, era obvio que algo no estaba bien.

—Enserio me gustaría…me gustaría decirte que tal vez un día tendríamos esperanzas pero…—ella misma suprimió un nudo en su garganta—Nadie…Nadie ha buscado algo referente a este tema Judy…embarazos inter-especies…incluso en la ciencia es un tema tabú y aquí donde trabajo es un pecado incluso—soltó al final con rabia

— ¿Qué?

—Sí tuviera la oportunidad ya misma lo haría, pero trabajando aquí sería el fin de mi trabajo y carrera. Como varios que yo vi que tuvieron una relación así. Te seré franca Judy te tengo envidia…Vives en una ciudad santuario, claro hay miradas y comentarios de claro odio, pero por lo menos el gobierno te protege. Donde yo estoy seriamos escoria si alguien se entera de lo nuestro. Todo lo que tenemos se iría a la basura.

—Sara enserio lo lamento.

—En más de una ocasión he pensado en mudarnos a Zootopia y ahí poder empezar incluso desde cero…La oferta de trabajo que tengo es ahí, he incluso podríamos estar más cerca las dos…

—Sara no te lo recomiendo…No sé si Zootopia seguirá siendo una ciudad santuario después de…

—La elección, también me he enterado. Por eso no he dicho ni pio en ese asunto con Zakk. Aun a pesar de que el me apoyaría sin dudarlo

—Eso lo noto

—Judy, de las dos tú tienes más que perder…Es el trabajo de tus sueños y eres uno de los rostros públicos de la comisaria. Eres la mejor elemento que tienen y estoy segura que Nick es el segundo, debes jugar bien tus cartas, tienes mucho a tu favor, pero si la protección desaparece…

—Estoy dispuesta a sobrellevar todo…tuve que empezar desde abajo recién llegue aquí, con todo gusto lo hare de nuevo pero esta vez con Nick a mi lado. Sé que tú lo harás también.

Riendo un poco—El que nos descubran no sería tan malo después de todo Judy, eso haría mucho más fácil el que nos despidan.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Te dije que tú tienes suerte, estas en el trabajo de tus sueños…Yo por el otro lado he aprendido a odiar mi trabajo o más bien a mis empleadores. Ellos no se esfuerzan en esconder su repulsión en contra de los inter-especie, no digo que todos, pero este es un ambiente muy nocivo para una presa que tiene por pareja a un depredador. Y Zakk desea renunciar tanto como yo…en un principio no sabía el por qué odiaba trabajar aquí, pero conforme más tiempo paso yo me di cuenta y cuando empezamos nuestra relación…—Suspira—Quería irme rápido de esta compañía. Pero nuestros contratos nos atan y mientras se disuelven no podríamos trabajar tan fácil. Zakk me dice que él tiene una oportunidad laboral en Zootopia también aunque no me ha dicho con quienes, pero dice que es algo seguro con lo cual podríamos vivir bien…Pero tengo miedo…

— ¿Miedo? —ella estaba incrédula, Sara siempre fue una coneja de carácter fuerte y que no se deja intimidar por nadie, de ella aprendió el no saber cuándo renunciar.

—De salir de un círculo del infierno para caer en otro.

—No te preocupes, mientras yo pueda protegeré a todas las parejas que pueda y segura Nick lo hará también.

—Judy no te arriesgues así—Ella ha visto que algunas protestas por poco cambian ahechos violentos, pero no ha ocurrido pues el ZPD no tenido que intervenir mucho debido a que todas se han mentido en estrictos actos "pacíficos"

—Sabes que lo hare de todos modos y solo quiero que sepas que tomes la decisión que tomes aquí estaré siempre para ayudarte y darte una pata si es necesario.

—Y yo haré lo mismo por ti Judy…

Ambas se sonríen, están en un juego y las dos son cómplices. Se apoyaran aun cuando sea contra todo el mundo.

—Por cierto pasando a temas un poco menos tristes—la coneja mayor trata de cambiar el tema-.

—Sí…

— ¿Tienes planeado ir a las madrigueras pronto?

—Eh…No—le suelta sin entender mucho—No es que no quiera pero…no creo que el trabajo me de muchas oportunidades… ¿Por qué?

—Nuestros padres te extrañan, me dijeron la última vez que fui…eso y que les gustaría hablar contigo…

—Yo también los extraño… pero…si voy yo…quiero llevar a Nick, quiero llevarlo y si es posible decirles de lo nuestro. No quiero seguir mintiendo.

—Créeme que harás lo correcto en vez de mentirles sobre una relación de más tiempo…mamá me dio un enorme sermón a los dos más bien, Zakk no se salvó.

—Nick tampoco creo que lo haga…me gustaría hablar con ellos…

—Sabes aun no es muy tarde y de seguro estarían encantados de hablar a la hora que sea….Y una vez más Judy lo lamento…

—No es necesario…—el sentimiento aun dolía y sentía una corriente de amargura y dolor—Nick y yo ya lo habíamos hablado una vez, los dos queremos hijos pero… solo si son de los dos, yo no quiero cargar crías en mi vientre si no son de mi zorro y él no quiere embarazar a otra que no sea a mí. Sí no es así, ambos acordamos solo ser nosotros entonces. Y estaría mintiendo si con eso yo no podría ser feliz.

Sara no puede evitar sonreír de manera melancólica.

—No tienes idea del cómo te comprendo hermana…No te quito más tu tiempo Judy…si quieres hablar con nuestros padres es un buen momento.

Las dos se despiden de manera corta y se desean buena noche.

Judy no lo piensa mucho y decide hablar con sus padres de una vez, no fueron tantos tonos antes de que la video-llamada por fin entrara. Cuando su madre se dio cuenta que era su hija no tarda nada en llamar a su esposo feliz para que viniera a ver a su niña.

—Hola mamá, hola papá

—Mi niña ¿Cómo estás? —su padre le pregunto feliz de verla-.

—Muy bien, cómo no tienen idea…enserio lamento no poder hablar con ustedes tan seguidos pero el trabajo es muy demandante además ha sido todo un caos este caso nuevo que tenemos.

—No te preocupes Judy-dudy, sabemos que tu trabajo no es fácil en lo absoluto, por eso queríamos preguntarte sino querías o podías venir uno o dos días, para que pudieras relajarte un poco.

—Si Judy, no es saludable el que estés tan estresada, más aun con lo que te paso hace poco—le dice con genuina preocupación, tal como ella lo esperaba de su madre-.

—Ya sé, incluso Nick me lo dice muy seguido…Judy no te estreses, relájate un momento Judy, Judy debes salir a tomar aire fresco estar encerrada en la oficina tanto tiempo no te hará bien, Judy ya es hora de irnos nuestro turno termino y no dejare que hagas horas extra no pagadas y que te agotes…—suelta una pequeña risita—Hubo veces en que tuvo que cargarme para sacarme de nuestro antiguo cubículo a la fuerza porque estaba siendo bastante terca o que tuvo sacarme cargada en sus brazos completamente dormida de ahí porque no le había hecho caso…y él se había quedado conmigo hasta que yo me fuera o en sus casos cayera dormida…

Dijo en anécdota bastante divertida, ahora sabía que esos simples y sutiles detalles los hizo con infinito cariño y amor, todo con tal de que no se enfermara.

Ese tipo de cosas se había hecho común en las llamadas con sus padres, ella les hablaba un poco de Nick, sabía que había sido un gran error no haberles dicho mucho antes sobre él antes de su hospitalización. pero aún tenía esa pequeña vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que harían un genuino alboroto…gracias a las zanahorias no pasó nada de lo que su cabeza imagino…bueno el hecho de que les dijera la innegable verdad de que el vulpino literalmente la protegió con su vida poniéndola de por medio ayudo muchísimo.

—Sí es una suerte que…hayas conocido a Nick—su madre agrego mientras miraba a su esposo-.

—Por lo que nos has dicho Nick se ha encargado de cuidarte desde que volviste a la policía—su padre observo-.

—Sin duda…

—Judy…crees que sí en el trabajo hubiera oportunidad podrías venir aunque sea uno o dos días.

Judy sabía que pronto le pedirían una visita y con justa razón. Pero no creía que Bogo le diera permiso en medio de un caso, no perdía nada con intentar, pero igual tenía el presentimiento de que la respuesta sería un no…

—No lo sé. Con sinceridad me encantaría ir pronto.

—Y ¿Crees que podrías traer a Nick?

Ok eso si no se lo espero…y su cara era la prueba de ello. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus pupilas estaban bien dilatadas, su nariz se movía de manera frenética y su pelaje se erizo.

—Judy ¿Estás bien?—su padre le pregunto al ver su cara-.

— ¿Q-Q-Qué? —Murmuró incrédula sin cambiar de cara-.

—Que si estas…

—No digo…q-q-quieren que lleve a…—No se atrevía a terminar la oración.

—Oh—su madre soltó con alivio—Solo preguntamos si podrías a traer a Nick. Queremos conocerlo hija.

—Sí, después de todo fue el quien salvo tu vida y honestamente queremos conocerlo en persona, ya que solo nos has dicho que es un zorro y una pequeña descripción, pero te has negado a enseñarnos una foto.

—Por favor Judy, queremos conocerlo y agradecerle por lo que ha hecho por ti.

Judy en todas las veces que hablo de Nick con sus padres les ha dicho la verdad sobre las cosas dulces que ha hecho por ella, sus cuidados y demás.

—L-L-L-Le puedo preguntar mañana en el trabajo que lo vea…s-s-s-sí en verdad quieren conocerlo. Ya dependerá de lo que me conteste. Pero intentare convencerlo de que vaya…él me comento una vez que quería ver el lugar donde crecí…Así que no creo que sea tan difícil…

—Es fantástico Judy.

—Ahora ve a descansar Judy, ya es muy tarde y de seguro tienes despertar muy temprano mañana. Te queremos Judy.

—Estamos muy orgullosos de ti

—Y te amamos Judy-dudy

—También los amo…intentare ir tan pronto pueda y les aseguro que Nick ira.

Los tres se despidieron y Judy solo se limitó a ver la pantalla de su celular unos segundos antes de reír con genuina confusión. Jamás…JAMÁS pensó que sus padres fueran quienes le pedirían llevara Nick. Si bien ese era un ENORME paso para poder sincerarse con su familia, no puede evitar sentirse extraña. Si ellos cambiaron bastante y Sara se lo había dicho antes pero…invitar a un zorro a su casa. Nunca pensó que eso fuera posible. Sentía una combinación extraña entre felicidad y nerviosismo. Si ella se sentía así, no puede esperar a ver la cara de su vulpino.

Se levantó del sofá y se fue directo a la habitación, cuando paso por la puerta paso directo a la penumbra, la habitación estaba bastante oscura, ella muy apenas alcanzaba a ver. Cerró la puerta tras ella y dio unos pasos, solo para percatarse de que Nick no estaba en la cama. No pudo pensar más pues fue atrapada entre unas grandes patas.

Nick se había escabullido en cuanto escucho que su adorada presa se acercaba a la habitación. Y en cuanto la tuvo al alcance simplemente se arrojó sobre ella para poder tenerla entre sus patas como lo deseaba desde hace mucho rato. No tardo ni dos segundos antes de poder besarla con mucho ímpetu. Al tiempo que comenzaba acariciar su cuello y orejas. Si bien la coneja se sorprendió, no tardo corresponder y se pudo dar cuenta que ese zorro mañoso ya tenía algo muy bien planeando pues no traía puesto nada y él quería emparejar las cosas, ya que estaba metiendo las patas dentro de su blusa. En dado momento Nick por fin se separó de su amada, pero en cuanto vio su rostro su libido bajo de golpe. Detuvo sus patas y las saco de debajo de su blusa para ponerlas en sus hombros…

—Nick… ¿Por qué te detienes?

—Judy—eso iba enserio por el tono y su nombre—Estabas llorando—no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Nick adiaba verla llorar— ¿Qué paso? Hubo algún problema… ¿Discutiste con tus padres? —esta vez su tono salió preocupado-.

—No Nick—ella negó débilmente mientras Nick se hincaba para quedar a su altura y poder verla directamente a los ojos—De hecho esa parte salió maravillosamente—le dijo algo risueña cosa que logro confundirlo bastante—Es solo—ahora su tono se ahogó un poco, pero se negó a soltar más lágrimas—Solo que al fin quise desengañarme…desengañarnos…

— ¿Desengañarnos? —le pregunto confundido-.

—Sí—musito al tiempo que al fin sus orejas bajaban—No hable con mis padres…No, primero, primero le marque a Sara… Yo…quería saber de una vez por todas…cuando fui centro comercial, no sé porque pero terminé en el pasillo de cosas para bebes y… solo quería saberlo y…y…y ya lo sé. No es posible Nick… No podemos…

Judy ya no quería llorar…siempre lo pensó, solo le confirmaron algo que ya sabía, no pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de ser abrazada.

Nick la abrazo y la acerco a su pecho.

—Vamos…No te preocupes…n-n-no es nada malo…

Judy elevo la vista para ver a su zorro a los ojos, este le sonreía, pero podía ver claro dolor en su mirada, estaba segura que era el mismo que ella expresaba.

—Tú… también lo sospechabas ¿Verdad?

Nick solo aprieta un poco más el abrazo—No lo quería pensar mucho…así que… ¿Solo tú y yo?

—Sería una mentira si dijera que con esto yo no podría ser feliz.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo…

—No, Nick…Gracias a ti por no dejarme…

—Ni aun después de esta vida te dejare…Tú eres mía…

—Sí Nick…Soy tuya…hazme tuya—le dice al tiempo que empieza a frotar su rostro contra del ahora más trabajado pecho del zorro-.

Nick solo la tomo del mentón para poder besarla de manera suave y amorosa, ella corresponde el gesto hasta que el macho profundiza la caricia haciéndola más demandante. La pequeña coneja solo se deja dominar por el gran zorro, hasta que este deshace el beso solo para exhalar un gruñido. Se levanta llevándose a su presa con él…Judy se abraza a su cuello mientras con sus patas traseras se sujeta de su tórax. El zorro solo sonríe por lo que sigue.

Sin demora alguna el zorro dirige a la cama donde deposita a su bellísima coneja, escala sobre la cama para quedar sobre ella, la respiración de Nick era pesada… sus ojos se afilaron mientras detallaba cada centímetro de su presa…

La beso con fuerza, llegando a morder su labio inferior. Cuando él mismo rompe el contacto se miran a los ojos, a través de sus miradas se dicen infinidad de cosas y al mismo tiempo nada. Nick solo se recuesta sobre su pareja con todo cuidado la abraza sola para girarse inmediatamente y ambos aquedar recostados de lado para mirarse. Judy simplemente busca los labios de su amante quien gustoso acepta, esta vez no hay deseos de dominar, simplemente dejan a sus lenguas danzar, explorando libremente aquella boca ajena tan diferente a la propia. El vulpino vuelve a meter su pata dentro de la blusa de su coneja, más no tardo mucho tiempo antes de que Judy fuera despojada de las prendas que la cubrían. Ahora Nick recorría con sus garras aquella piel que lo volvía loco, el cálido pelaje de su hembra lo estremecía de manera única, acariciaba su espalda, su cintura, su abdomen y sus esculturales piernas, mientras Judy solo disfrutaba de las excitantes caricias de su zorro, Nick la tocaba como si ella fuera una valiosa pieza antigua y él era el único coleccionista, soltó un exquisito gemido en cuanto sintió al macho comenzar a morder su cuello de manera sensual.

—Nick…—susurro-.

—Te amo—le dijo en un murmullo en una de sus orejas—Te amo mucho

—Pues demuéstramelo por favor—le suplico-.

Sin ninguna advertencia el zorro se sienta llevándose a la coneja con él, hizo que ella se sentara a arcadas sobre su regazo, la repentina acción tomo por sorpresa a la presa, pero esta solo emitió una pequeña risa coqueta mientras su ojos brillaban con lujuria.

El zorro la volvió a besar de manera demandante al tiempo que sus manos sujetaban su perfecta cintura, sin dejar de besarla bajo sus caricias a su caderas y de ahí a su trasero, en cuanto lo tuvo en las palmas de sus patas no pudo evitar apretar tan apetitosa carne para él, logrando así, romper la cadena de besos pues Judy soltó un satisfactorio gemido de placer. Aprovechando que su boca queda libre continuo probando su suculenta piel, bajo a su cuello donde se dedicó a besarlo hasta darle una lamida con toda lascivia. Fue bajando por la parte delantera de su cuerpo repartiendo lamidas y besos hasta que llego a su mayor premio, los pechos de su pareja, en cuanto Nick los tuvo a su alcance no tuvo piedad de ellos, empezó a lamerlos de manera lenta saboreando cada milímetro de ellos. Mientras, Judy solo podía demostrar su satisfacción con sus gemidos al mismo tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza del zorro aferrándose al pelaje de su cabeza con clara intención de decirle que no parara…

—Sabes…—Hizo una pequeña pausa en el deleite de ambos—Por un tiempo…soñé con hacer esto—le confiesa mientras vuelve a dar una larga y pausada lamida-.

Judy separa la cabeza de Nick de sus pechos antes de besarlo…

—Y yo soñé con que me hicieras tuya…

—Y solo serás mía…—Nick suelta un gruñido grave antes de dirigirse a su cuello y morderlo con significativa fuerza-.

—Nick…Por favor…Ya no aguanto más—le ruega, pues desde que el zorro la sentó sobre él pudo sentir sus intimidades rozarse y este movimiento solo es una pequeña tortura-.

Nick había descubierto que sus mordidas no solo eran excitantes para él sino que también Judy había desarrollado una debilidad por las mismas. No había noche que no lo hiciera y siempre, siempre estaba tentado en hacerlo más fuerte, nunca le había pasado…bueno solo una vez…cuando fue su primer encuentro sexual, pero…no era ni así de intenso ni casi irracional que cuando hace el amor con Judy.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos. Sin hacerse del rogar Nick dejo de morder a su pareja y solo sonrió. Solo fue cuestión de acomodar a la hembra sobre él, después de todo su peso no suponía problema alguno para él.

La elevo un poco y antes de iniciar con ese mágico ritual se miraron a los ojos, en cuanto lo hicieron solo sintieron una conexión, un vínculo en sus almas, como último preámbulo solo se dieron un corto pero muy amoroso beso en los labios. Cuando terminaron con esa inocente muestra de afecto, Nick delicadamente empezó a entrar en ella, Judy solo gime feliz mientras siente a su amante entrar en ella. El tiempo para ambos se detiene hasta que finalmente la unión se completa con ambos haciéndose uno.

Nick abraza la abraza con ternura mientras reposa su cabeza sobre la de Judy, la hembra por su parte solo se recarga sobre su pecho, ambos disfrutando del mágico momento

—Judy voy…

—No Nick—Judy lo interrumpe al tiempo que ponía sus patas en el pecho del macho—Esta vez déjame complacerte…—le dice con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Empujo ligeramente al vulpino, Nick no opuso resistencia y se tendió en el colchón, Judy solo acaricio un poco el abdomen de su pareja, Nick podía verse aún delgado pero debajo de ese pelaje Judy podía sentir unos músculos más trabajados y firmes, producto del ejercicio que realizan…Ahora Nick si era un macho fuerte y eso le gustaba.

—Disfrutando de este galán—Soltó al ver que Judy se agasajaba con su cuerpo-.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —dijo lentamente al tiempo que besaba su torso—Me gustas mucho…Y es momento de demostrártelo…

Comenzó a moverse lentamente al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se acostumbraba al invasor que recientemente entro en él. Nick en cuanto sintió que su amada comenzaba a moverse solo soltó un gemido de placer.

Poco a poco Judy empezó a subir de velocidad y junto a esto los gemidos de ambos amantes también aumentaron su intensidad, Nick llevo las manos a la cintura de Judy para ayudarla a que fuera más rápido.

Por su parte Judy no solo subía y bajaba, sino que también hacía movimientos circulares para disfrutar del diámetro de la masculinidad del zorro. Nick solo sentía que estaba en la gloria, pero no se quedaría pasivo por mucho tiempo, con calma movió sus manos hasta llegar al pecho de Judy y empezó a masajearlos, sentir tan perfecta carne solo hacía que su sangre hirviera…hasta que sin previo aviso se giró de manera rápida. Judy no pudo evitar sorprenderse y su grito fue la mejor prueba de ello.

—Lamento el susto preciosa… pero no voy a dejar que solo yo me divierta—le dijo un seductor zorro antes de besarla en los labios-.

Nick se colocó encima de ella, delineo su cuerpo, cuando finalmente llego a sus piernas, las tomo y las puso sobre sus hombros, para así volver a fundirse con ella. Ya no había necesidad de juego previo y Nick lo aprovecho, arremetía con fuerza contra su pareja sacándole fuertes gemidos de placer. Judy solo se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama mientras Nick elevaba sus caderas para poder tener una mayor penetración.

Para ambos amantes el tiempo de existir, problemas y conflictos, simplemente todo desapareció entre los brazos del otro. Judy ya había tenido varios orgasmos mientras Nick todo lo contrario, su libido estaba por los cielos y las suplicas de Judy por más solo parecían alargar su resistencia pero ya no lo faltaba tanto, podía sentirlo y por las contracciones al interior de su pareja Judy tendrá un gran orgasmo también. Pero había algo más, algo en su cabeza…

—Judy…ah…yo…

—Vamos Nick…N-No te…contengas…t-t-t-todo lo que quieras darme-

Nick solamente se acerca más ella, sus cuerpos en un abrazo unido mientras él sigue moviendo sus pelvis, Judy se aferra más a él, clava sus garras en la espalda del macho y con sus patas traseras lo rodea de la cadera dándole más profundidad e impidiendo que algo salga, pues ella lo quiere todo en su interior.

Las embestidas del zorro se vuelven más erráticas al igual que salvajes hasta que de una última estocada libera toda su semilla dentro de su pareja, Judy al sentir el hirviente liquido esparcirse en su interior llega a su propio clímax, el más grande y placentero de la noche. Pero no solo eso Nick la mordió con significativa fuerza en su hombro, pero lejos de causarle dolor solo incremento su placer, sujeto la cabeza del depredador y la jalaba más hacia ella indicándole que no parara su mordida. Hasta que ocurrió algo que no esperaron.

Una sensación cálida y húmeda proveniente del hombro de Judy…


	33. Y ahora?

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Primeramente lo siento, sé que tarde y demasiado pero la temporada es dura y mi tiempo escaso, pero aquí está, no está abandonado ni mucho menos, esta capitulo es algo transitorio pero en fin, los siguientes lo compensaran. Además tengo una idea en alguno de estos capítulos siguientes se las comentare y ustedes me dirán y darán su visto bueno. Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo. Disfruten de la lectura. Y comenten por favor.

Hace segundos el corazón del zorro era un volcán y su sangre parecía lava, ahora su corazón era un iceberg y su sangre se congelo. Nick se aterro.

— ¡Judy!—Nick inmediatamente separa su cabeza del cuerpo de Judy o lo hace hasta donde el agarre Judy se lo permite pues ella no lo rompió-.

—Nick

— ¡P-P-P-P-Perdón! ¡Y-Y-Yo, y-y-y-y-yo No quería! —Nick estaba asustado y a punto de llorar, más bien ya estaba llorando unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, estaba aterrado y desesperado

—Nick…—lo volvió a llamar-.

—Lo lamento…Perdón…N-N-N-N-No me odies p-p-p-p-por favor—el vulpino no escuchaba los llamados de su pareja-.

— ¡Nick! —ella se vio obligada a levantar más la voz aunque no quisiera, pero funciono ya que por fin capto su atención y detuvo su ataque de histeria—Tranquilo no pasó nada—le dijo con suavidad al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada tranquilizadora-.

—P-Pero Judy t-t-te mordí, t-t-t-te lastime—Nick estaba aún muy nervioso y esa chispa de pánico aún estaba en su mirada-.

—Lo sé…y no me importa…sigue

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Termina de morderme…

—P-P-Pero…

—Sé porque lo hiciste…termina por favor…

Nick estaba completamente estupefacto. ¿Lo sabía? Pero ¿Cómo lo sabía? Si eso era…El cómo lo sabía estaba demás ahora lo que más le importaba era que había dicho que lo aceptaba y que continuara…

Poco a poco se rinde y se deja llevar por las patas de Judy, quien lo guía de nuevo a su hombro, ahora con cierto temor vuelve a abrir sus fauces hasta que volvió a la pequeña herida que hizo hace unos momentos atrás, se quedó quieto unos segundos hasta que finalmente lo hizo…volvió a hundir sus colmillos en el hombro de Judy. Ella volvió a emitir un pequeño quejido, este hizo que Nick respingara.

—No te detengas…continua—Le dijo mientras apretaba los parpados-.

Hasta que finalmente lo hizo, sus colmillos superiores se hundieron en su hombro, cuando se dio cuenta de ello con sumo cuidado deshizo la mordida y se separó un poco de su pareja, en su hocico podía sentir el sabor a sangre, sin pensarlo nada y actuando de manera puramente instintiva, busco la pequeña herida y la lamio con infinito cariño y cuidado, busco el rostro de su coneja y vio un par de lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos.

—Lo lamento…—le susurro—No pude controlarme yo…

—Shhh—lo silencia poniendo un de sus dedos en los labios—No te preocupes…estoy bien…te lo he dicho muchas veces, no quiero que te contengas. Además, no es para tanto, solo es una pequeña mordida. Pero con un gran significado. Nick me has hecho tan feliz.

— ¿E-E-Enserio sabes lo que significa?

—Eso espero, pero igual ¿Lo podrías decir tú?

—B-Bueno, como sabes, antes, cada especie tenía sus propios usos y costumbres, algunas muy ligadas a sus instintos, como nosotros los zorros…Te dije que solo nos enamoramos una vez, y con esa pareja pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas, y… para reafirmar esa relación los machos…marcamos a nuestras parejas, pero solo lo hacemos cuando estamos completamente seguros de nuestra decisión y cuando se hace no hay vuelta atrás-.

Judy solo suelta un par de lágrimas más antes de besarlo con bastante efusividad.

—Oye, calma coneja—le dice divertido-.

— ¿No te gusta? —Le dice coqueta-.

—Pues…

—No me mientas…en mis muslos ciento que alguien quiere seguir jugando…

—No sé qué rayos me haces orejas…No soy un conejo para hacer esto…

—Me alegro que no lo seas…un conejo no podría satisfacerme…solo mi gran zorro…

—Es cierto y este gran zorro no puede resistir a comerse a tan suculenta conejita…mi tierna conejita…

—No lo dudes…soy tuya, siempre seré tuya.

—Es hora de demostrarlo—le dice con lascivia-.

Otro par de horas después, Judy estaba sentada contra el respaldo de la cama, estaba bastante cansada pero se sentía feliz y plena, Nick le había hecho el amor deliciosamente, ahora su vulpino estaba feliz y relajado recargado en ella con la cabeza reposando en sus pechos, ella solo se limitaba acariciar sus puntiagudas orejas.

— ¿Estás cómodo? —le pregunto con algo de burla-.

—Como no tienes idea zanahorias—se mueve un poco para poder a Judy al rostro—Tienes unas buenas almohadas aquí-.

Riendo un poco—Me gustaría poder ofrecerte unas más grandes.

— ¿Estas bromeando? No es necesario, todo de ti es perfecto, eres perfecta, para mí lo eres y lo serás sin importar que. Además creo que te ha quedado más que claro, estos son unas de las cosas que más me enloquecen de ti—le dice mientras se gira y da una traviesa lamida a uno de sus senos—Muchas veces quería ver que escondías de mi todos los días detrás de esa camisa azul…

—Vamos Nick…

—No, es enserio, lo más que pude ver fue las veces que te ponías una que otra blusa ligera y esos pantalones de licra. Con eso ya sabía que tenías un cuerpo de infarto, y cuando casi me lo provocas fue cuando te pusiste esos shorts de mezclilla y esa blusa escotada…

— ¿Si te gusto ese atuendo? —Esa era la primera vez que hablaban del tema-.

—Me fascino, solo que a la vez fue una tortura…

— ¿Tortura?

—Claro, porque te quería hacer todo lo que te hice hoy. Llevaba ya un tiempo fantaseando con poseerte, con hacerte el amor de manera lenta y hacerte sentir todo el amor que siento por ti, pero me había resignado a que no pasaría.

—Bueno, ese era el plan…no torturarte—se explicó rápido—Que te fijaras un poco más en mí y ver si me veías un poco atractiva-.

— ¿Un poco atractiva? Zanahorias, debes saber que por lo menos para mí y cualquier macho en su sano juicio tu eres la perfecta encarnación de la belleza. Tienes la figura de una diosa, no por nada te trato como tal, para mi eres una divinidad.

Judy solo puede reír mientras su rostro se ponía de color rojo ante los halagos del vulpino pues estos eran totalmente sinceros, pero sigue sin acostumbrarse a que le digan hermosa o bella más allá de lo normal.

—Gracias…creo…

—Y cambiando de tema… ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?

— ¿Mis padres?

—Dijiste que eso había salido muy bien… ¿Por qué?

—Ya que mencionas el tema-.

Ese tono hizo que los ojos de Nick se abrieran de golpe, algo le decía que lo mejor para él era que hubiera mantenido el hocico bien cerrado.

—Quieren que vaya de visita…

Bien hasta ahí parece que se equivocó

—Oh…en caso de que Bogo te de un permiso o más bien un fin de semana libre…No lo sé, tengo a tus muñecos de peluche que me hagan compañía así que…

—De hecho no es todo…Ellos te quieren conocer y quieren que te lleve…

Ok eso sí es malo…Semejante petición hizo que Nick ahora si se alejara de los pechos de Judy y la viera con genuino horror.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Te quieren conocer—le dijo nerviosa al ver que ese simple comentario arruino por completa la bella atmosfera.

—P-P-Pero ¿Por qué?

—Creo…que quieren conocer al único mamífero en la gran ciudad que ayudo a sentirme en casa, que me cuidó cuando lo necesite o necesito y el que me salvo la vida…—le enlisto ella las posibles causas del porque sus padres lo querían conocer, aunque siendo sincera consigo misma tal vez una de las tantas selfies que ambos se tomaron hace tiempo pudo haber ahorrado esa posible visita anticipada a sus planes, pero ahora ya era tarde. Con suerte y toda lógica posible, Bogo les niegue un fin de semana libre.

—Sabía que todo esto de ser el zorro bueno traería algo no tan bueno…

—Vamos Nick no es malo ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—No lo sé, una golpiza, que alguien dispare, morir…ser enterrado bajo un campo de zanahorias—con cada idea Nick solo se asustaba más-.

—Nick, primero, no iras a un encuentro con la muerte, solo es mi familia…

—Sí, y en cuanto se enteren….

—Nick no dejare que mis hermanos te toquen, además solo somos conejos, somos muy pacifistas.

—Si claro—le dice con sarcasmo—lo dice quien ha podido noquear a casi todo el departamento en boxeo…eres una coneja peligrosa…

—La excepción que confirma la regla—lo trata de convencer-.

Suspirando—Solo prométeme que si me hacen una alfombra tú te quedaras con ella-.

—Nick eres el rey del drama—le dice rodando los ojos-.

—Un zorro contra muchos conejos, es instinto de supervivencia

—Nick…

—Ok, sé que es algo que debo hacer, pero entiende que…Y si no les agrado además….

—Nick les agradaras, tiene un muy buen concepto de ti…

— ¿Acaso les mentiste?

— ¡Claro que no! Les dije la verdad.

— ¿Qué verdad? —Ahora sí Nick estaba confundido-.

—Pues el cómo me cuidas, te preocupas por mí, que ves por mi salud… O ¿Qué? Crees que me enamore de ti solo por tu buen aspecto, tu suave pelaje, esa coqueta…digo, y-y-y-yo, este…

—No te esfuerces pelusa, sé que soy todo un galán—le dice un jactancioso vulpino-.

—Ese no es el punto aquí…el punto es que aunque tú solo los veas como actos sin tanta importancia son muy buenos puntos tanto para mí y mis padres, aunque no lo creas ellos te tienen en un buen concepto—le dijo esto último gentilmente mientras hacía que volviera a recostarse en sus pechos-.

—Si me vieran ahora—le dice juguetón cerrando los ojos-.

—Entonces los dos estaríamos en problemas—le dice siguiéndole el juego-.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba más seriamente si desencajaría un poco incluso para sus hermanas.

—" _Bueno, no es como si les dijera, sí, él es mi novio y tenemos una vida sexual muy activa incluso para los conejos normales"_

—Sabes pelusa, me encantaría estar aquí hasta mi último respiro, pero no soy tan ingrato, es bastante tarde ya y sé que tu colchón favorito es este humilde zorro—Nick le comenta a su coneja mientras se sienta en la cama.

—Tienes razón…aunque estos desvelos no me merman tanto…ya nos hacía falta relajarnos un poco—le coquetea-.

Abrazando de forma posesiva a la hembra—No te lo negare—Baja un poco la vista y ve el par de marcas que sus colmillos dejaron ella-.

—No te duele ¿verdad?

—De hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, no—le dice relajada—Entonces esto significa-.

—Es una marca de compromiso total, jamás volveré a ver o tocar a otra hembra que no seas tú. Decían que este era un instinto que se despertaba solo con nuestra alma gemela. Siempre pensé que era una patraña, hasta que empecé a sentirlo contigo, no te mordía solo por mero placer o como un juego erótico, era algo que no supe explicar hasta hoy…y ya no creo que sea una patraña.

—Vaya…eso significa…

—Te entrego mi vida por completo Judy así de simple, te seré fiel y leal incluso en la situación más descabellada. A cambio solo pido amor de tu parte y si alguien te quiere, tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver—Nick se deja caer sobre el colchón llevándose a Judy con él-.

—No te preocupes—le dice mientras se acurruca—Yo nunca me apartare de tu lado, contigo soy feliz y me siento plena-.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace el escuchar eso—estrecha más su abrazo-.

—Eres un zorro posesivo—le dice mientras empieza a escuchar el ritmo cardiaco del zorro para así arrullarse con el sonido.

—Solo me gusta disfrutar de lo que es mío…

—Sabes…eso me gusta, eso y que no eres celoso—le dijo con una vocecilla cansada-.

—Claro que no, confió en ti, y sé que no me engañarías _"Además ni que fuera tú"_ —Nick lo pensó, más no lo dijo, no era un suicida-.

La coneja lo amaba con todo su ser, como él a ella, pero eso sí, Judy era bastante celosa en ciertas ocasiones, no por él sino por las demás hembras, no lo niega, sus encantos a veces le traen una que otra admiradora, antes como buen conquistador no desperdiciaba la oportunidad, pero desde que cierta conejita entro a su corazón se encargó de rechazar a cada hembra que quería tener una cita con él, o incluso una "buena noche", o a algunas de sus antiguas amantes que querían más aventuras con él, nop, aunque en el pasado lo creyó imposible, por Judy casi guardo celibato. Pero no evitaba que rogara casi a diario que ninguna de sus "amigas" de antes lo viera en la calle con Judy, no quería presenciar un homicidio, o ser él el cadáver para el caso, sí, era tierno que ella fuera celosa de él, pero tampoco quería tentar al demonio que Judy llevaba dentro, partes de ese demonio las conocía cuando Judy se molestaba enserio con él o cuando a ambos la pasión los consumía cuando hacían el amor, si bien la segunda parte no le desagradaba la primera lo aterraba bastante, así que si hacia un estúpido juego para ponerla celosa era un maniaco con deseos de una muerte lenta y horrible, prefería no tentar su suerte, tenía la opción de una vida feliz con la coneja de sus sueños y la disfrutaría hasta el último momento de su vida.

—Nunca mi adorable zorro…

—Lo sé mi tierna coneja…

Los dos poco a poco fueron sucumbiendo hasta que ella fue finalmente arrullada por el fuerte corazón del zorro y Nick por su se dejó llevar por el placer de sentir el suave y cálido pelaje de su amante. Hasta que finalmente dejaron que el sueño les cayera encima.

Un nuevo día empezaba, Nick y Judy desayunaban con calma antes de ir a la comisaria.

— ¿Crees que toda nuestra odisea de ayer de sus frutos? —el zorro le pregunto a su hembra mientras masticaba algo de pan tostado-.

Riendo un poco por la falta de modales de su vulpino—Claro que sí, conseguimos más evidencia física y…bastante ADN—le dijo lo último con un pequeño estremecimiento-.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Eso espero, y si nuestro sistema no tiene nada el del ZBI puede que sí—le dijo lo coneja optimista-.

—Y hablando de ellos, ¿Te han llamado? —le pregunto curioso-.

—Cinthia me envió un mensaje antier diciendo que me llamaría temprano, pero luego me envió otro en la noche diciendo que no podría hacerlo hasta después, no me dio muchas explicaciones, pero…no sé.

—De seguro solo el papeleo y las esperas de pruebas los tiene ajetreados. Tú y yo sabemos eso. Y veremos qué pasa hoy con las pruebas, estoy seguro que ya tendremos algo…—Sin embargo Nick se quedó completamente callado de improvisto llamando la atención de Judy-.

— ¿Qué paso Nick?

—No nada—le dijo aun algo nervioso—S-S-Solo… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Pero ¿Por qué…?—Judy le iba preguntar cuando pudo ver un miedo similar al de anoche en la mirada de Nick—Claro…—Sonrío tranquilizadoramente—No me duele nada—para enfatizar hizo una serie de movimientos con su brazo— ¿Ves? No me duele-.

Nick nuevamente se permitió tranquilizarse, esas pruebas eran suficientes para él, no soportaría el lastimarla físicamente dada su naturaleza depredadora.

—Perdón, sigo algo nervioso por eso. Pero si te sientes mal o algo no va bien, iras directo al doctor ¿De acuerdo?

Judy lo sopeso unos instantes, ella se conocía a la perfección, siempre fue una coneja de buena salud y estaba segura que algo como eso no la afectaría, pero Nick era bastante protector con ella, ese era un detalle que le parecía muy lindo de su parte, así que le daría gusto a él, pues el vulpino siempre le daba gusto a ella con lo que fuera.

—De acuerdo, cualquier cosita e iré al hospital…

Nick solo se levantó y le dio un abrazo seguido de un beso.

La pareja termino todas sus actividades matutinas antes de salir rumbo a su trabajo, el camino fue sin problemas y tranquilo, ambos caminando como los mejores amigos que nunca a pesar de su relación han dejado de ser.

—Sabes Nick—la coneja llamo a su zorro—a veces esta situación me fastidia.

—Te refieres a esto ¿No? —Hizo una clara alusión a la situación-.

—Si—asintió un poco-.

—No eres la única. Ya sabes, salir a divertirnos con más libertad, una cita, una cena, poder invitarte a no sé…bailar o algo más simple como caminar tomados de las patas.

Su conversación era discreta para evitar miradas o cosas por el estilo.

— ¿Por qué lo hicimos para empezar?

—Simple zanahorias, por esto—Nick le tiende un trozo de papel que ella ni siquiera había visto que llevaba, más bien hace dos minutos no lo llevaba-.

Ella toma ese papel y se da cuenta que es un volante. Su contenido era…

Propaganda anti-Inter-especies

Cada renglón de ese papel era prácticamente un insulto. Desde comentarios de que eran antinaturales, hasta supuestas razones biológicas y psicológicas en la que dice que no son normales o no deberían serlo. Se paró en seco mientras leía eso, su sangre hervía de ira. No solo por sentirse ligeramente insultada al ser ella miembro de una, sino que cada comentario que ahí había expuesto no sonaba más que una sarta de patrañas que nadie debería creer o leer.

Arrugo el folleto en su pata y se dio media vuelta, por estar tan concentrada hablando con Nick no se dio cuenta del mamífero que estaba en la banqueta repartiendo esas cosas, era una cabra. Con el ceño fruncido y claramente molesta fue a confrontarlo.

—Oye ¿Qué crees que haces?

— ¿Qué? —el aludido volteo hacia la voz y rápidamente se dio cuenta que era una oficial de policía—Oh disculpe mi falta de cortesía oficial—aquella sonrisa y respeto se le hizo bastante hipócrita a la coneja—Se le ofrece algo.

—Sí—la coneja se cruzó de patas—Que por favor deje de repartir esto, es ofensivo para ciertos animales…

—Lamento informarle que no lo hare oficial, pues es mi libertad de expresión, además no le hago daño a nadie…solo son ideas y no solo son mías, somos muchos los que creemos que el mundo está mal y se está desviando, es mejor corregir antes de que la naturaleza nos castigue…

—Eso es…—la coneja le estaba a punto de gritar cuando-.

—Es tan absurdo como los que creían antes que la sana convivencia entre presas y depredadores solo era una falacia—el zorro intervino con un tono severo—Y mira en que siglo y ciudad estamos.

—Son cosas muy distintas…oficiales…pero no estoy haciendo nada ilegal, solo defiendo mis principios.

—Eso lo puedo ver…No provoque problemas. Vámonos Judy, tenemos que ir al trabajo—Nick no bajo la severidad de su rostro y tono-.

Judy quería hacer algo, encontrar cualquier pretexto para por lo menos hacer que se largara de ahí, pero decidió hacerle caso a su zorro y continuar su camino.

—Que tengan buen día oficiales—se despidió con cierta burla para continuar repartiendo sus volantes-.

Judy siguió al zorro mientras trataba de calmarse.

—Esa es una de las razones Judy, si hay animales así de capaces de expresarse…no quiero que seas blanco de ellos y ahora hay muchos, ya he leído varios volantes, técnicamente todos dicen lo mismo solo que acomodado en forma diferente, en redes sociales hay convocatorias para marchas y boicot.

— ¿Por qué tanto odio?

—Por primera vez no lo sé. Nunca había visto algo así, pero desde los últimos meses…Esto va de mal en peor… Es por esto que lo pienso, a mí me da igual lo que digan de mí, soy un zorro y todos dicen cosas a mis espaldas, pero contigo, le partiré el hocico al primero que te insulte.

—Nick…

—Es enserio, te protegeré ¿Me oíste?

— ¿Crees que sea tan malo?

—Con toda honestidad espero no saberlo

—Nick, si tuviéramos que hacerlo… ¿Te irías de la ciudad conmigo?

— ¿Irnos?

—Ya sabes…buscando otra ciudad santuario…

—Oye con tal de estar juntos iría a donde fuera necesario

Judy miro a Nick, este tenía aquella sonrisa confiada, despreocupada diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Y mientras la veía lo confirmaba, todo estaría bien. Sin embargo algo se coló en ambos, en Nick desde antes puesto que él lo vio primero, pero una línea de ese maldito texto era perturbadora. "corregir antes que la naturaleza nos castigue" por alguna razón eso era perturbador sin que ellos supieran el porqué.

Continuaron el trayecto que les faltaba hasta la comisaria. Una vez que llegaron fueron hasta recepción solo para encontrar a su querido amigo fuera.

— ¿Ben? —Judy miraba intrigada era rara la vez que lo veía fuera de la recepción—

— ¿A dónde vas amigo?

—Hay chicos que bueno que llegaron—se alivió al verlos-.

—Pero ¿A dónde con tanta prisa? —le pregunto con humor al ver los papeles que portaba-.

—A la sala, tengo que repartir las misiones del día-.

— ¡¿Tú?! —Judy no pudo evitar su incredulidad-.

—No me digas que por fin la señal del apocalipsis se dio y Bogo falto—Nick soltó con gran drama consiguiéndose un codazo de la coneja-.

—No, dijo que en cuanto llegaran fueran directo a su oficina.

Sin más el rechoncho felino se dirigió a la sala para poder darle a sus compañeros sus actividades para él día.

La pareja de pequeños mamíferos camino no del todo segura a la oficina de su jefe, dándose cuenta rápidamente de ciertos detalles, casi todo el segundo piso estaba desierto, pero sobre todo el pasillo que guiaba a la oficina de Bogo, no había nadie más, todo estaba solo y en un silencio algo preocupante. Hasta que llegaron a la puerta que daba a la oficina del gran búfalo, ahora parecía un poco más escalofriante de lo normal. Tocaron la puerta recibiendo la orden de entrar. En cuanto la acataron y entraron se dieron cuenta de que Bogo no estaba solo.

—Si no me equivoco son los oficiales Nicholas Wilde y Judith Hopps ¿Cierto? — uno de los animales junto a Bogo hablo, no era más que un ciervo ataviado en un traje azul marino y un pequeño distintivo en el bolsillo de su traje…una bandera norteamericana. Ve como el zorro y la coneja asienten—Bien oficiales, acompañen uno de estos caballeros por favor.

—Se puede saber para qué Señor—la coneja entrecerró los ojos-.

—Claro, serán interrogados….


	34. el comienzo

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Aquí la última actualización del año (tal vez), un placer traerles este nuevo capítulo, esperó les guste y….

Hay un especial navideño de Zootopia de mi autoría, un pequeño One Shot.

Tómenlo como un mini spin off solo por las fiestas. Por cierto hay una duda que quisiera que me ayudaran a responder, se revelara al final del capítulo…Gracias.

Después de esas palabras tanto a Judy como a Nick les quitaron sus armas y esposas, o cualquier otro objeto. Ambos fueron llevados a distintas salas para ser interrogados.

Con Judy.

—Lamento todo esto oficial pero es necesario—Le comento uno de los animales que se fue con Judy—Pero es un procedimiento estándar—le explico al ver la clara incomodidad de la coneja-.

—Y ¿Para qué este procedimiento?

—A eso voy oficial-.

Judy observaba a su alrededor, aparte del "amable" mamífero que le hablaba había dos más, uno un puma con el mismo traje que su interrogador y el otro un enorme tigre, un tigre siberiano, este a diferencia del par no llevaba una insignia con la bandera y no había hablado en lo absoluto, su rostro mostraba un aspecto irritado y muy incómodo.

—Bien señorita Hopps—el puma se acercó y le dio un paquete a su interrogador—Reconoce este objeto-.

Pone sobre la mesa un objeto, un paquete plastico el cual Judy observa.

—Sí señor es un dardo tranquilizante.

—Exacto, pero más específico es el dardo que le dispararon a su compañero, el oficial Nicholas Wilde-.

Ante la mención Judy abrió más los ojos, ese objeto no lo había vuelto a ver desde que se lo había quitado a Nick del pecho. Al ver su reacción el mamífero sentado frente a la coneja prosiguió.

Con Nick las cosas no eran tan diferentes, a él le mostraron una imagen del dardo que le habían disparado meses atrás. Esas piezas de evidencia fueron puestas bajo resguardo federal después que intentaran ser robadas mediante los documentos falsos del ZBI.

Para los pequeños mamíferos inicio un largo interrogatorio sobre temas muy concretos, un detalle que ambos ignoraban era que durante su interrogatorio había un elemento en común, y este era un enorme mamífero que nunca hablaba solo escuchaba, aun así las preguntas eran bastante concisas y todas enfocadas a un solo tema. Tema que con las respuestas que tanto Nick como Judy dieron no fue resuelto, en cuanto el interrogatorio fue concluido los dos policías fueron llevados de nuevo a la oficina de Bogo y les devolvieron sus pertenencias.

—Muchas gracias Jefe Bogo, por su cooperación y prestarnos amablemente sus instalaciones, sin más nos despedimos.

Y Sin ninguna palabra más todo el grupo de animales que incluso había asegurado el piso donde estaba la oficina de Bogo desalojo el edificio del ZPD en cuestión de minutos.

—Señor ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

El búfalo solo suspiro—Antes de responder a eso alguno se dio cuenta de lo que buscaban.

—Si le soy franco buscaban dar con la nacionalidad de nuestros queridos dolores de cabeza—le contesto con sarcasmo el vulpino-.

—Estas en lo correcto Wilde…

—Jefe ¿Quiénes eran? No se identificaron con nosotros.

—Son agentes de nuestro departamento de relaciones exteriores.

— ¿Más federales?

—En efecto, pero técnicamente, por su resultado yo no puedo decirles más, sin embargo en su oficina justo en estos momentos está la información que necesitan, vayan y en unos momentos más iré para allá, por ahora esperó una visita.

Sin más que esas palabras la coneja y el zorro se fueron a su oficina.

— ¿Qué crees que sea esa información?

—No lo sé zanahorias, tal vez más papeles o con un poco de suerte una evidencia más completa como un video o algo...

Hasta que llegaron al fin a su oficina y al abrir la puerta se toparon con una gran pero grata sorpresa.

— ¡Cinthia! —La coneja grito con alegría-.

La vulpina ártica irguió sus orejas y giro su cabeza para ver a la lepórida en la puerta.

— ¡Judy!

Ambas hembras corren para darse un alegre abrazo dejando en blanco momentáneamente a los machos frente a ellas por tan….efusiva muestra de cariño.

Jack pasando por alto ese abrazo solo niega un poco con la cabeza y se dirige a donde Nick para tenderle la pata.

—Un gusto Wilde.

—Lo mismo digo Jack—le dice mientras estrechan patas y luego separarlas para luego ver cada a uno a sus respectivas parejas-.

—No sabía que se llevaban tan bien.

—No me sorprende con Zanahorias—el vulpino se encoje de hombros-.

—Lo mismo digo de Skye

Cuando las hembras terminaron su reencuentro solo se voltearon para ver a sus machos. Judy fue con Jack y le dio también un abrazo al igual que Cinthia con Nick, el par de machos se descolocaron un poco por tan efusiva muestra de afecto de sus amigas.

—Me alegra tanto que regresaran Jack-.

—Sí, es bueno volver.

—Ojala hubiera sido bajo circunstancias más provechosas—dice la vulpina al dejar de abrazar a Nick—Aunque siempre es un placer Nick.

—Lo sé…así que ustedes son la información que Bogo dijo—Nick trato de quitarse los nervios por la coqueta voz de la vulpina-.

—Correcto Wilde—Jack se alejó de Judy y volvió a sentarse en la silla que estaba antes-.

—Tiene algo que ver con los agentes que nos acaban de interrogar—la coneja le pregunto al par de federales-.

—Sí, Judy…—Cinthia le afirmo-.

—Pero no solo fueron ustedes, interrogaron a unos oficiales Colmillar y Lobato, al igual que al propio Jefe Bogo.

— ¿Incluso interrogaron a Bogo? —Nick no se lo creía-.

—Sí.

—Más no solo fueron ustedes, Jack y yo fuimos interrogados también, Junto con Bulsara, todos los que tuvimos algo que ver directamente con estos sujetos…

Estuvieron hablando de lo que podría pasar y sus teorías, aunque Jack tenía una más probable, pero él solo se la dijo a su superior en Zootopia. El tiempo paso hasta que…

—Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué puede pasar? —Judy le pregunto a la vulpina-.

—Porque al parecer los cuatro se toparon con un posible problema-.

Los cuatro pequeños mamíferos se voltearon hacia la puerta donde estaban los jefes de cada uno. El búfalo estaba junto al lobo en el marco de la puerta.

—Problema…—Fue Jack el que hablo, tenía una ligera idea de lo que podría pasar-.

—En efecto Savage, Justo lo que me dijiste que podría pasar.

—Nosotros como sus superiores tenemos la obligación de notificarles esto. Oficial Hopps venga por favor.

—Agente Skyler venga por favor.

Ambas hembras se acercan a sus superiores. Tanto Bogo como Bulsara les extendieron a las dos una carpeta cada uno, la vulpina y la coneja la tomaron y la abrieron para ver de qué se trataba.

Jack Y Nick vieron como ambas solo bajaron las orejas mientras miraban después a sus jefes, ninguna de las dos decía nada, esto fue más que suficiente para hacer que la liebre y el zorro se acercaran a ellas, colocándose a la par de ellas, ven las palabras que causaron su mutismo.

—Investigación suspendida ¡¿Suspendida?! —Nick se molestó con esto— ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto?

— ¡Wilde! Es mejor que moderes tú tono—le advirtió Bogo muy enserio-.

Nick solo bufo mientras su cara evidenciaba su humor, pero cerro su hocico.

—A Ninguno de los dos nos es grato anunciar esto—el lobo intervino—Pero como pueden ver la orden se giró del departamento de relaciones exteriores en conjunto con el departamento de estado. Además de esto se pedía la suspensión de los agentes intervinientes por un lapso no menor de 7 días, petición que nosotros negamos y fue apoyada por el departamento de estado.

—Más no todo es tan fácil, la orden se giró desde la mañana de ayer. No podemos hacer nada para impedirla.

Jack voltea a donde está su pareja, la vulpina seguía con la orejas abajo, él en un acto de apoyo la reconforta tomándola del brazo, Nick hace lo propio rodeando a Judy por los hombros resistiendo el impulso de rodearla con su cola, pues sabe que eso siempre la reconforta.

—Escuchen, esta mañana recibimos una llamada, como saben querían que los suspendiéramos, más alguien nos apoyó para que eso no pasara, pero igual ese alguien…

—Quiere que descansen un poco y mantenerlos alejados de esto unos días en lo que se da una resolución completa a esta situación—Bogo completo—Así que ambos aceptamos. Tendrán tres días libres con su paga.

—Sus días iniciaran pasado mañana el día viernes y reanudaran funciones el día lunes puntualmente, nosotros notificaremos cualquier cambio o la solución de este asunto, siempre esperando luz verde para continuar con el trabajo, mañana Skyler y Savage, los espero en la oficina tienen una tarea pendiente y la terminaran antes de ir a su descanso.

—Hopps, Wilde, ustedes también tendrán una actividad diferente mañana.

—Sin embargo esta decisión nos tomó desprevenidos para el día de hoy, pero amablemente el jefe Bogo les permitirá entrenar y ejercitarse de manera correcta, aprovecharan el día para entrenar diferentes disciplinas, Savage, Te lo encargo.

—Si señor…

—Igualmente aprovecharan para entrenar Hopps, aun no los veo al mismo Nivel que antes de su incapacidad.

—Sí, señor, solo quiero saber qué fue lo que causo esta suspensión de la investigación.

—Oficial Hopps, el jefe Bogo y yo, no podemos revelar esos detalles—sin embargo miro a la liebre con traje—Pero lo que pueden averiguar por su cuenta no es nuestro problema

Con esto ambos mamíferos se retiraron dejando como centro de atención a Jack, si bien Cinthia ya sabía ciertos detalles no los tenía del todo claros, pues Jack se mostró algo renuente a hablar de más, así que ciertamente no sabía mucho también.

Jack al sentirse tan observado solo suspiro un poco—Sí, pueden cerrar la puerta les explico todo.

Nick no tardo nada y cerró la puerta para que él comenzara a explicar.

—Ok, primero que nada lo que yo sé es algo que más o menos ya había pasado, pero esto cuando trabajaba en la agencia.

—Y…—Judy lo incitaba a continuar-.

—Bien, encontramos un dardo en la ciudad, en un almacén donde también localizamos varios vehículos, fueron los que usaron en el fraude de la fuga, pero en uno de esos vehículos se localizó un dardo, de lejos parece un dardo normal, pero analizándolo personalmente…vi que era un dardo que podría pertenecer a… las fuerzas especiales rusas…fue por mero instinto pero llame a Bulsara y a Ward. En cuanto les dije ellos actuaron según el protocolo. Notificaron a las esferas más altas y….el resultado era lógico, ciertas insinuaciones de acusaciones y posibles pruebas hicieron que los diplomáticos empezaran a discutir.

—Jack si te refieres a los de ese día…yo no hablo ruso pero eso se oía muy molesto.

—Es cierto, pero nuestros queridos diplomáticos tampoco fueron el ejemplo de paciencia y de ambos lados literalmente solo eran ladridos sin sentido. Nuestros países nunca se llevaron bien, una posible injerencia rusa en esto…lo siguiente que supe era que teníamos a varios diplomáticos sobre nosotros…

—Así que ¿ahora estamos en medio de una crisis internacional? —le pregunto entre asustado e incrédulo-.

—No del todo…aunque no lo crean…esto se está solucionando de la manera más civilizada que creía posible… pues los rusos insisten en que no han hecho un acto en contra de nosotros. Prueba de ello es su cooperación y disposición.

—Jack si crees que esto es civilizado.

—Si te refieres al hecho de interrogatorios sí…de hecho los animales que ustedes nos dicen que no hablaron nada son…enlaces de los propios rusos, una muestra de que nosotros no inventamos nada y muestra de ellos de que tampoco fueron los responsables.

—Y ahora estamos metidos en medio ¿Cierto? —el zorro rojo no pudo evitar preguntar-.

—Muy a nuestro pesar, sí.

—Entonces la suspensión es solo para no entorpecer todo este proceso de…

—"Diplomacia" para así evitar que pase lo que no ocurrió en la guerra fría, si hay algo aquí o no más tarde lo sabremos.

—O empezara la tercera guerra mundial—un Nick sarcástico tomo la palabra-.

—Es una posibilidad, pero pequeña, muy pequeña—La liebre aclaro-.

Las hembras solo se voltearon a ver. Este nuevo obstáculo no las ponía nada contentas, por fin parecía que todo iba tomando un rumbo y ahora simplemente los detienen sin más…casi parecía planeado. Un momento…

— ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —Judy le pregunto a la vulpina-.

— ¿Qué todo parece muy conveniente?

— ¿Verdad que sí?

—Chicos—los machos que estaban hablando de otros temas voltearon a verse— creo que ya vimos algo más.

— ¿Más?

—Honestamente quisiera golpearme por ser tan despistada, todo…todo es…

—Simple lógica. Jack una lógica militar.

—Disculpen preciosas pero creo que nos pierden—Nick les aclaro-.

—Miren—Judy toma un marcador de agua y se dirige a un pequeña pizarra—Miren es bastante simple, no sé como no lo vimos Nick. Primero, nos logramos enterar sobre un tipo de tráfico que venía a Zootopia a través del distrito forestal, que originalmente querían pasar por Tundratown, hay algo en común en estos sitios.

Ambos machos voltearon a ver un mini mapa del territorio de la ciudad.

—Agua…ríos—Nick empezaba a entender y no era el único-.

—Muchos de esos ríos llegan al mar. Contrabandear por mar aun es más fácil que por aire o tierra.

—Sí, además hubo un testigo, alguien reporto actividad sospechosa en esos almacenes.

—El reporte fue anónimo ¿Cierto?

—Correcto Jack sea lo que sea es que el ZPD se enteró de algo que llevaban pasando hace meses y les toco a Nick y Judy participar.

—Fue una variable que no esperaban.

—De seguro llevaban varias entradas a la ciudad así y se descuidaron un poco lo que provoco la alerta.

—Bien, según tenemos entendido los vehículos salieron y se perdieron en varias intersecciones desapareciendo. Pero logramos atrapar a dos integrantes. Se interrogaron y levantaron cargos en su contra. El proceso judicial en su contra se levantó pero…

—Sus abogados utilizaron todo recurso legal, para aplazar su condena, solo para simplemente declararse culpables antes de otra sesión en la corte.

—Es obvio que esperaban el escape, no delataron a sus cómplices, pero lo más raro es que los liberaron en lugar de matarlos.

—Es ahí donde entra la lealtad, no son solo un grupo de mercenarios, es una brigada, los miembros de un equipo así, no se ven como prescindibles entre sí, se han salvado el pellejo más de una vez y dejar a un compañero atrás no es factible. Más aún si se requiere silencio…—Jack analizo con cuidado—El empleador y fuente de recursos ha pedido ser un completo fantasma, tan simple de ver que hasta ahora solo hemos visto algo de sus peones, y estos se han enfocado en no dejar ni un mínimo rastro que nos guíe hacia ellos y por ende a su jefe. Pero ¿Qué pueden planear? ¿Qué pueden estar traficando?

—Sí lo vemos desde esa perspectiva aun somos ignorantes, al no saber que esperar, no podemos prepararnos, no podemos evitar la contingencia.

—Es como si aún no supiéramos nada, lo cual nos hace ser tan útiles como una pluma—Nick sabía que si algo pasaba no podrían hacer mucho-.

—Solo podemos estar listos para entrar en acción.

—Y hay que empezar desde ahora—Jack se levanta—Hopps podrías mostrarnos donde podemos comenzar.

—Es cierto, no todos los días tenemos la oportunidad de una jornada entera de ejercicios, vengan les mostraremos lo que tenemos.

Sin más Judy se dirigió a la puerta para así empezar con un buen día de actividades físicas, Jack no tardo en seguirla y Nick después de este, la última en salir fue Cinthia y en cuanto lo hizo no alcanzo a su pareja, sino que fue directo al lado de Nick.

—Oye Nick—le susurro tomándolo de la pata para detenerlo-.

El vulpino solo la volteo a ver curioso— ¿Sí?

—Crees… ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme? —Nick solo alzo una ceja rogando internamente que Judy no escuchara y malinterpretara algo— ¿Me ayudarías a…conseguir algo de ropa?

Nick casi suelta un suspiro de alivio—Claro…obvio que en el guardarropa para hembras no hay algo de tu talla pero yo puedo prestarte algo de mi ropa deportiva, te quedara un poco grande pero no demasiado.

Cinthia solo le sonrío con agradecimiento, el par de zorros solo se escabullo sin que sus parejas de largas orejas se enteraran. Jack fue el primero en notar su ausencia.

—Ehmm…Hopps—llamo un poco indeciso a la coneja-.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Ella volteo con una sonrisa-.

—No están nuestros compañeros.

En cuanto Jack le dijo eso se dio cuenta de la ausencia del par de zorros.

—Debieron de haberse desviado.

—Es lo más seguro, pero podrías decirme ahora las indicaciones.

Ambos eran algo celosos, pero en este caso no, si bien los machos aún son ignorantes de la relación que el otro posee, por parte de los lepóridos no es problema que los zorros estén a solos, ya que saben a la perfección que no hay mamíferos más fiel a su pareja que un zorro y que nunca sufrirán de una infidelidad, por lo que ambos están tranquilos por las ausencias de novio y novia respectivamente.

—Claro, mira si vas a la izquierda encontraras el gimnasio, derecha a la salida trasera si quieres hacer un poco de cardio al aire libre….

— ¿Sala de tiro?

—Sigues más a la izquierda y luego derecha, ahí encontraras unas escaleras, esa parte está en la parte inferior del edificio por la cantidad de espacio que se requiere.

—Está bien—el asintió-.

—Si me disculpes iré a cambiarme.

—Adelante.

Judy solo da vuelta en otro pasillo para dirigirse al área de vestidores para hembras, aunque ahora que lo pensaba un poco más, lo más seguro es que Jack y Cinthia tengan que salir rápido para poder ir por un cambio de ropa, esta era la línea que seguían sus pensamientos hasta que llego al vestidor, por la hora del día estaba segura que estaría virtualmente desierta así que sin más entro para toparse nuevamente con su amiga vulpina.

—Cinthia ¿Qué haces aquí? —La mencionada solo dio vuelta y así dejo ver el juego de ropa que tenía en sus patas-.

—Ah Judy, solo quería cambiarme, entrenar con esta falda y esta camisa…bueno no es muy cómodo.

—La ropa te la presto Nick ¿Cierto?

—Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Desaparecieron y solo su ropa sería la que mejor te puede quedar—Le dijo simplemente-.

—Muy obvio—ella solo observo a su alrededor—Este lugar es enorme.

—Sí, eso pasa cuando tus compañeros te superan por mucho en tamaño y peso.

—Te comprendo, es como en las oficinas principales del ZBI. Me siento igual de pequeña.

—Te comprendo a la perfección, pero si te vas a cambiar acompáñame, puedes guardar tu ropa en mi casillero.

— ¿Enserio?

—Claro—Judy le sonríe— mi casillero es enorme y por más ropa que pueda dejar ahí nunca lo llenaría.

El par de hembras solo se ríen antes de comenzar a dirigirse al casillero de la coneja. Cuando llegan la vulpina sin ninguna pena empieza a desvestirse, Judy la sigue un poco después. Cuando terminaron de cambiarse la vulpina se da una ojeada rápida.

— ¿Todo en orden? —La coneja le pregunta-.

—Sí, no me quedan tan grandes—voltea a ver a Judy—Pero me hubiera gustado un conjunto como el tuyo.

Judy traía puesto un pantalón de licra que delineaba sus perfectas piernas y una camisa gris.

—Si pudiera prestarte algo con gusto lo haría.

—No te preocupes, esto igual está bien, pero no te sentirías más cómoda si usaras un top deportivo.

—Tengo algunos…pero no sé.

—Vamos Judy, lo único que podrías hacer es distraer a varios oficiales.

—No digas eso, ni que fuera así de hermosa.

—Déjame informarte que lo eres. Sabías que nuestras especies son las más recurrentes en las fantasías de la mayoría de los machos y algunas hembras. La combinación de ternura, adorabilidad. Son como imanes.

Ante esos comentarios Judy se sonrojo mucho y solo pudo reír algo nerviosa, por su reacción la vulpina solo amplio su sonrisa.

Las hembras salen del vestidor y se dirigen al gimnasio, afuera de la instalación las esperaba Nick, el también ya se había cambiado, estaba recargado de forma relajada contra la pared al lado de la puerta.

—Nick—Judy lo llama-.

Volteando a verlas—Señoritas—se fija bien en la ropa de la vulpina—Parece que te quedo mejor de lo que esperaba-.

—Sí Nick gracias, pero una pregunta, ¿Esto no te queda chico? —Ella notaba que Nick no era tan delgado, bueno, ella no lo conoció antes de que se uniera a la fuerza y ahora Nick estaba un poco más fornido.

—Ahora un poco tal vez, ese era de los primeros cambios que usaba.

—Vaya veo que te pusiste en forma-.

—Todo gracias a esta conejita—Nick la abrazaba por los hombros-.

Cinthia los ve y no puede evitar proyectarse con ellos, en ese momento ve que falta su amado compañero.

—Oye Nick y Jack.

—No lo sé, tuve que cambiarme y cuando salí ya no estaba, supongo que fue buscar algo de ropa deportiva—Nick se encogía de hombros-.

—Entonces creo que ya sé dónde está.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta y entro solo deteniéndose por adelante del umbral, lo hizo porque tuvo razón. Tanto Judy como Nick solo vieron con intriga la acción de la zorra así que decidieron ponerse a la par de esta y lo que vieron los dejo algo… impresionados. Jack estaba frente a un saco de boxeo pues…bastante más grande que él, algo similar al tamaño de Bogo tal vez un poco menos. La liebre estaba haciendo un pequeño calentamiento marcial, daba distintos tipos de golpes y patadas con mucha fuerza, esto se notaba por la forma en que el costal se mecía y oscilaba. Jack aprovechaba estos movimientos solo para impulsarse más y aumentar la potencia de cada golpe, esto hasta que sintió observado de un salto atrás se alejó de la pieza de entrenamiento. Y se acercó a sus compañeros, no se había cambiado como el zorro y la coneja pensaron, solo se había desabrochado el saco, abierto un poco la camisa y se deshizo de la corbata, dándole un aspecto un poco más "casual".

—Tardaron más de lo que pensé—fue lo único que les dijo-.

Tanto Nick como Judy seguían algo anonadados, la velocidad y fuerza de Jack los dejo perplejos, ellos sabían que eran buenos, pero no a ese nivel. Se notaba el pasado de Jack y lo que fue.

—Eso fue impresionante viejo—Nick aun analizaba lo que vio-.

—Increíble. ¿Qué fueron esos movimientos?

—Un poco de kratmaga combinado con algo de capoeira.

—Déjame ver… ¿Israel y Brasil? —El zorro trato de adivinar.

—Exacto Wilde

—Puedes decirnos que formación tienes exactamente.

Ante la petición de Judy Jack se incomodó un poco.

—Vamos Jack, diles tú o terminare haciéndolo yo.

—Ok…—Sus orejas inconscientemente bajaron—Soy cinta negra noveno Dan, artes marciales israelíes como acabas de ver al igual que brasileñas, Judo…Te enseñan de todo un poco—Al decir esa lista no podía evitar recordar…cuántas vidas sus patas no arrebataron. A cuantos no lastimo…cuanta sangre no tenía encima, sin embargo un suave y cálido tacto llamo su atención alzando sus orejas de nuevo-.

Cinthia tomo su hombro mientras sonreía de manera dulce—Y todo lo que él sabe, ha salvado a muchas vidas, cachorros, hembras, parejas, inocentes, de locos o enfermos, o de simplemente mamíferos malos.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para reconfortar a Jack, él siempre recordaba que su deuda en la vida era grande, tanto que chorreaba sangre, pero con Cinthia a su lado siente al fin que ha bajado un poco.

—Y, ¿Crees que podrías enseñarnos un poco de eso?

Jack voltea a ver a la pareja frente a él, por alguna razón le agradan mucho, más que a varios duplas o equipos policiacos que ha conocido antes, los ve a ellos como lo que Cinthia y el pudieron a ver sido si se hubieran conocido unos años antes, o si él fuera un poco más joven.

Sonrió un poco de manera sincera—Claro, ¿Por qué no? Unas cosas básicas les podrían salvar la vida. Vengan los dos— sin más se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar a una zona abierta-.

— ¿Nos enseñaras a los dos al mismo tiempo?

—Creo que eso lo hará más interesante Wilde y les dará una ventaja de tal vez no recibir tantos golpes—Le dijo con cierta burla que les provoco escalofríos, para los dos pequeños mamíferos la academia fue dura, sobre todo con esa osa de instructora, pero por alguna razón una parte de ellos ambos quería regresar con ella una semana que ir con Jack a esa sesión. Los dos algo nerviosos siguieron a la liebre, mientras Cinthia iría por unas toallas. Ella no era una maestra como Jack, pero ayudaría a sus amigos.

Un par de horas después Judy cayo rendida al suelo, le dolían mucho varios lugares de su anatomía, los lugares donde no pudo desviar un poco los golpes de Jack, solo desviar pues en ningún momento pudo detenerlos o bloquearlos. Sabía que la cosa iba en serio, más aun la liebre se contenía bastante, si podía mecer así el costal para grandes felinos o presas…esa liebre era un caso, ya no soporto y en cuanto Jack la derribo ya no pudo volver a pararse, Cinthia corrió hacia ella y la ayudo a sentarse.

—Lo hiciste bien Judy, duraste más que muchos, y aguantaste lo que varios machos no…

—Fue increíble…No me sentía así desde la academia—Judy estaba cansada pero no desanimada—Además esos derribos y llaves…solo un poco más de practica junto con esos desarmes.

—Ojala muchas conejas fueran como tú—le dijo Cinthia—Quieres una aspirina-.

Negando levemente—Gracias solo un poco de descanso y estaré como nueva.

Ambas voltearon hacia el frente y vieron a Nick de cara contra Jack, no está mucho mejor que Judy, pero logro resistir más.

—Bueno Wilde, ahora tú tendrás toda mi atención—Jack no estaba cansado, apenas y un poco agitado, su condición seguía como cuando se unió al ejercitó.

Sin otra palabra de por medio la liebre corrió hacia el zorro, conecto un golpe que Nick logro desviar, el vulpino trato de conectar uno, pero Jack solo giro su torso, tomo la pata de Nick la jalo para para enseguida conectar un codazo directo en su abdomen, un golpe al hocico fue el siguiente, para después solo empujarlo desde el pecho. Nick solo cayó cerca de las hembras.

— ¡Nick! —Judy no pudo evitar preocuparse, la caída pareció fea y los golpes dolorosos-.

—T-Tranquila pelusa—Nick la tomo de la pata—Solo me sacudió un poco—Espero a que su vista se enfocara de nuevo y en cuanto lo hizo vio a Jack enfrente de él tendiéndole la pata para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El vulpino gustoso acepto la ayuda para reincorporarse.

—Los dos tienen…cualidades, con el debido entrenamiento y práctica, fácilmente serian de los SWAT o del ZBI.

—Gracias por el alago, pero creo que yo me quedo en la policía—Judy le dijo con total humildad, después de todo ella buscaba no ser más, solo alguien que quería ayudar a hacer de este un mundo mejor-.

—Igualmente amigo, no creo encajar en otro lado-.

—Nunca hablen sobre el futuro, las cosas pueden cambiar, eso logre aprenderlo.

—Puede que eso sea cierto, pero lo mejor es el ahora.

Jack solo los mira para después asentir—Se ven un poco cansados, deben de descansar un poco.

—Te tomare la palabra—se volvió a sentar en el piso.

—Igual yo—Sé sentó junto al zorro-.

—Skye ¿Quieres ir a la caminadora? —Señalo hacía un lado, tal parece que haciendo bastante ejercicio soltaba un poco su actitud-.

—Encantada.

La dupla se dirigió a realizar un poco de ejercicio cardiovascular.

El rato pasó, tanto Nick como Judy por fin se habían descansado, cuando volvieron a ponerse de pie, ya casi no les dolía nada, pero mañana…bueno, Nick tiene analgésicos. Algunos compañeros oficiales se unieron a ellos con el tiempo, hasta que a la coneja se le ocurrió una idea.

Se acercó a la oreja del zorro y le susurro lo que pensó.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Shhh—la coneja lo silencio viendo hacia los lados— ¿Por qué gritas?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de proposición es esa?

—Y ¿Qué tiene de malo? —le pregunto con inocencia legitima-.

—Que eres…—Se giró disimuladamente para comprobar que nadie estaba cerca—Mi pareja—le susurro—No puedo hacerlo.

¿Qué le propuso la coneja al zorro? Un simple encuentro, un encuentro de Boxeo.

Una cosa es que por entrenamiento ella resultara con ciertos golpes, pero que esos se los diera él, no podía, simplemente no podía

— Vamos, antes no te molestaba tomar unos guantes y medirte contra mí.

—Antes no…

—Antes y ahora somos compañeros, amigos…

—Socios y cómplices—Completo el listado el zorro-.

—Y mejores amigos, súper mejores amigos, siempre ha sido divertido, además quiero ir con alguien que pueda seguirme el ritmo—dijo obviando el hecho de eran de los mejores, ambos podían hacer besar el piso a cualquiera sin tanto esfuerzo, todos en el departamento lo sabían, eran un zorro y coneja peligrosos.

— ¿Enserio?

—Claro o quieres que suba al ring sola contra Jack

—Eso no—Un mal golpe aunque sea por accidente y la liebre la puede lastimar y eso no lo permitiría —Está bien lo hare—Se resignó bajando las orejas-.

—No, no, Nick vamos, solo es un poco de diversión y práctica, si no lo harás enserio y me dejaras ganar porque no quieres "lastimarme" entonces le diré a Jack o Cinthia que lo hagan.

—Ok, ok iré en serio, solo no llores cuando te tenga contra la lona—Le dijo retador, no sabía si era por cumplirle el capricho, que no la lastimara nadie más o porque tal vez él podría ganar algo-.

—Quien perderá serás tú.

—Ok oficial pelusa, hagamos algo Y ¿Si lo hacemos más interesante? —La coneja alzo una ceja mostrando su interrogación— ¿Apuestas?

— ¿Apostar?

—Tú ganas yo hago lo que quieras, yo gano….no sé, algo se me ocurrirá hacerte—su cara era de total depravación siempre cuidando la discreción— ¿Qué dices?

Judy se sonrojo salvajemente, hasta el momento ella sabe que Nick se ha contenido, pues en una plática "casual" este le comento un sinfín de fantasías escenarios, juegos de roles, además de que según el vulpino se sabe el Kama-Sutra al derecho y el revés, pero nunca ha rebasado el limite puesto por ella. Sus orejas bajaron indecisa, Pero ¿Por qué estaba indecisa? ¿Lo estaba considerando?

—Acepto la apuesta—al final le dijo decidida, puede que de las dos maneras gane-.

Nick no puede evitar sonreír, complacer a Judy era algo que no suponía peso para él, de hecho le gustaba, y si ganaba…bueno es alguien con mucha imaginación.

—Ve por tus guantes coneja. Ahora si tengo un muy buen motivo para patear ese algodonado rabo.

La pareja se sonrío retadoramente pero con diversión, esto sería interesante.

Los dos fueron por el equipo necesario, cuando otros oficiales vieron lo que vendría no se pudo evitar una cadena de información a través de los teléfonos y redes sociales, cosa que se avivo cuando se dieron cuenta que era una nueva pelea de Hopps vs Wilde, varios oficiales que no tenían asuntos tan urgentes dentro del edificio fueron a echar un vistazo, las confrontaciones entre ambos se hicieron bastantes populares cuando el zorro se convirtió en el único que podía hacerle frente a Hopps de manera eficaz, los oficiales que no estaban de turno o dentro de la jefatura empezaron a pedir videos o transmisión en vivo para verla. Nick y Judy fueron al ring siendo el centro de atención, detalle el cual a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

Sabiendo que tenían a un pequeño público a su alrededor, solo sonrieron antes de empezar su contienda.

Judy fue la primera en lanzarse a la ofensiva, su velocidad era una de sus factores clave. Uno que Nick conocía y que por una cantidad limitada de tiempo podía igualar, la coneja empezó a dar una seria de combinaciones para intentar darle al zorro, quien se encontraba esquivándolos además de hacer lo propio e intentar ganar, cada golpe era recibido de lleno o solo esquivado, pero ninguno se daba por vencido, Judy era buena, pero curiosamente su mejor éxito en la jefatura era contra los animales más grandes… ósea todos menos Nick, el zorro era ágil y escurridizo, pero ya no tan rápido, los minutos pasaban y el zorro se agotaba. Si bien tenía buena condición, eso no le quitaba los años de encima, pero tenía más fuerza que ella, brazos más largos y podía planear con mucho más detalle y rápido, su "publico" no se perdía de los detalles, algunos incluso hicieron una que otra apuesta sobre el ganador. El problema era que ahora no parecía haber uno, después de un último intercambio de golpes ambos mamíferos se separaron a una distancia prudencial…los dos sabía a lo que llegaron jadeaban cansadamente por la colisión, dieron tantos golpes como recibieron por igual, pero nuevamente llegaron al mismo resultado. _"Un punto muerto…de nuevo"_

Les volvió a pasar, en un principio la coneja podía barrer con Nick al igual que los demás, pero conforme más tiempo paso y Nick práctico más, este se convirtió en la verdadera horma de su zapato, como los dos lo sabían, ya había más empates qué victorias o derrotas.

Sin más ambos bajaron los brazos, cualquier otro intento sería inútil, pero aun cuando ambos declararon un empate, no se evitaron los aplausos de sus compañeros oficiales que habían ido a verlos, sea cual sea que haya sido el resultado fue uno de los mejores encuentros de pugilismo que hayan visto. Nick y Judy voltearon hacia los aplausos y no pudieron evitar sonreír de manera cansada, para después sorprenderse tras de todos pero sobresaliendo de la multitud estaba el mismísimo jefe Bogo. Quien al haber escuchado tanto barullo salió de su oficina para ver que estaba pasando, cuando se dio cuenta del asunto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa que para su suerte nadie vio. Solo asintió al par de oficiales antes de dar media vuelta y salir. Vislumbraba buenas cosas para ambos.

—Son muy buenos ¿no lo crees que Jack?

—Sí, tal vez esta situación por más que no sepamos nada no pueda superarnos.

—Lo que escucho es positivismo señor amargura

—Realismo…solo realismo _"Incluso tal vez puede que no sea nada tan grande"_

No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero por primera vez volvía sentir ese optimismo que supuestamente caracteriza a su especie…

Sin embargo…en algún otro lugar…

Unos pasos firmes hacían un leve eco en ese largo pasillo, este por su presencia estaba desocupado, igual que la última vez, continuo su camino hasta que llego a una puerta. Dio un leve toque en esta y sin más le dieron le dieron el permiso de entrar. El único animal dentro de ese lugar lo esperaba sentado, al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Buenas tardes—el anfitrión saludo a su invitado-.

—Buenas tardes señor-.

El anfitrión estaba cómodamente sentado tras un escritorio, miraba detenidamente a su visita, una pantera de notable corpulencia.

—Sabe para que lo llame.

—No Señor, pero su llamado fue recibido muy gratamente.

— ¿Así?

—En efecto, después de todo nadie ha pagado tan bien como usted

El mamífero tras el escritorio no pudo evitar reír quedamente.

—No escatimo en gastos, menos cuando es una muy buena inversión, además que estés aquí demuestra que tu trabajo fue casi perfecto.

Ese último comentario le saco un leve rugido molesto, pero no se permitió más que eso.

—Quisiera disculparme por ellos de nuevo señor.

—No tienes que hacerlo, no hiciste nada irreparable, además en parte fue mi responsabilidad, no sabías ese detalle, pero fuera de eso todo es perfecto…lamento lo de tu elemento.

—No es necesario, fue una perdida mínima.

—Y el que lo hizo…

—No importa, somos irrastreables. Y usted no existe en este tablero.

El mamífero asintió, estaba complacido y su sonrisa lo demostraba.

—Y es por eso mismo que te llame. Necesito empezar la tercera fase. Quiero que tu equipo y tú trabajen en esto—del escritorio saca un montón de folders—Aquí está la información.

La pantera las toma sin más y empieza a ojearlas.

—Señor si me permite comentar—su ahora empleador de nuevo le dio el consentimiento—Me supongo que nuestras anteriores misiones eran en su respectivo orden las fases uno y dos.

—No sé equivoca.

—Esto suena muy parecido a la fase 2.

—Casi, casi, no estas, muy lejos de la realidad. ¿No notas algo diferente?

— ¿Aparte de lo especifico?

—sí, ¿Qué más?

—El número.

—Ve la última hoja de cualquier carpeta y todo será muy simple.

Hace lo ordenado.

—Qué asco—es lo único que suelta-.

—Realmente repugnante, pero todo terminara e iniciara pronto. Solo que antes les tengo un pequeño reto—Saca otra capeta—Llámalo capricho. ¿Tu equipo podrá?

La pantera toma el folder suelto y lee la misión.

—Sin lugar específico, ni dirección, objetivo único, e información escasa del mismo. Suena divertido.

—Sabía que no lo rechazarías.

—Las fechas debemos encontrarlas nosotros ¿Cierto?

—Si pudieran ser tan eficientes para hacerlo.

—Creía que alguien con sus recursos podía hacerlo, pudo conseguir esto—Alza la los primeros documentos-.

—Por desgracia, este es un caso especial junto con un número contado. Necesito que tu equipo se divida

—Misión secundaria…

—Pero muy peligrosa. Es la del folder rojo. Un error que fue…parte de la causa.

Ojea rápido el archivo y no puede evitar sorprenderse.

—Ese es el resultado de nuestro trabajo en conjunto.

De otro momento la pantera empieza a reír.

—Ya lo entiendo, será divertido…muy divertido.

— ¿Qué recomiendas?

—Balas, es un método limpio y efectivo.

Sin más la pantera asintió y salió, tenía sus órdenes y debía prepararse. Un par de minutos y ya estaba en las calles caminando como si nada, hasta que alguien se puso a su lado. Un oso gris.

—Y bien.

—Más trabajo. Reúne al equipo.

—A ¿Cuál?

—Al mío.

— ¿Trabajaremos nosotros?

—No quiero más errores.

—Ese fue tu pequeño proyecto que…

—Fracaso, ya no habrá más, además este trabajo es especial no necesito principiantes…esto es el inicio de algo nuevo. Podremos estar en la historia _Ius Naturae._

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

Como sabrán este fic tarde o temprano terminara, pero me gustaría expandir un poco más su universo, tengo planeado realizar un pequeño spin off de este universo, concentrándome en Skye y Jack, una mini serie de historias como pareja del ZBI y así ver como se hicieron pareja y unos detalles más de su relación.

Incluso tengo un bosquejo de una escena, igual que este será clasificación M, y una escena especial estará bastante….interesante, simple y sencillo, la musicalizare con la canción de Marylin Manson SAY10 así que imagínense como estará y no será en absoluto lo que piensan si me decido a hacer este fic será diferente.


	35. Nuevas habilidades, Viejos habitos

NOTA DEL AUTOR.

Sigo vivo, lamento la tardanza, pero ojala y lo valga, no de inmediato, pero s a futuro de la historia, ya casi viene lo bueno. Un saludo y seguiré, lo más rápido que pueda. No abandonare.

En la jefatura Nick y Judy bajaban unas escaleras seguidos de Jack y Cinthia, irían a practicar tiro, con una sorpresa sin anunciar de Jack, quien ya tenía planes para ello, después de que la dupla de federales declinara las ofertas de subir al ring, pues varios oficiales querían ver si la liebre era tan buena como la coneja, pero ellos se negaron, en especial Jack, sabía que Cinthia era buena, él la entreno más de todos modos, pero él si tenía un real miedo a lastimarla, solo tuvo que disipar ciertos comentarios que escucho sobre que ella era en este caso mejor que él, cosa que se encargó de desmentir, ¿Cómo? Simple en un par de segundos derribo a uno de los hipopótamos que soltó el comentario, y con esa simple acción basta para silenciar al resto de los mamíferos.

—Y ¿Por qué tanto deseo de practicar tiro Savage? —Le pregunto el vulpino solo para romper un poco con ese silencio-.

—Es algo fundamental Wilde, además esta práctica será…diferente a las de su academia.

Cuando finalmente llegaron los pequeños mamíferos fueron a una sola línea de Tiro.

—Aprenderán algo nuevo hoy…Skye—La zorra blanca se dio vuelta, metió una de sus patas delanteras en su blusa y de ahí saco un arma…un arma de fuego fue con la liebre y le dio el arma-.

—Primero que nada, sí, es un arma real y autentica, pero no preocupen, son balas de salva. Las reales están bajo mi custodia.

—Esa arma es mía, bueno, solo puedo usarla cuando Jack considera necesaria la fuerza de ese nivel.

—Practicaremos tiro, la fuerza es igual a que se dispararan balas reales.

Tanto Nick como Judy se mostraban algo reacios e incomodos con la idea, cosa que Jack noto.

—Sé que es algo que de seguro nunca hicieron, o querrán hacer para el caso, pero una pequeña práctica de un caso extremo…solo para que no los tomen, un día desprevenidos o algo parecido.

—Está bien…—Judy estaba algo insegura-.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo…Y esto, un día puede salvarnos la vida.

—De hecho Wilde es algo incierto, muchas veces yo vi que un arma nunca le salvara la vida a alguien. Y en otras veces todo lo contrario, depende de los hechos

Sin más el grupo se dirigió a la fila de tiro.

—Muy bien ¿Quién es el primero? —Jack era quien seguía portando el arma-.

—Seré yo—Judy se ofreció como la primera voluntaria-.

—Muy bien Hopps, toma—le tiende el arma—Primero debes acostumbrarte al peso del arma en sí, es más pesada que una de dardos.

Poco a poco fue familiarizando a la coneja con el arma, y a su debido momento al zorro también, hasta que finalmente llegó el momento de por fin usarla.

—Tengan cuidado, el culatazo es un accidente muy común, sobre todo a primerizos, muchos no la sujetan bien y eso tiende a causarlo, otros simplemente no esperaban semejante fuerza proveniente del arma. —Le en lista antes de entregar el arma—Muy bien Hopps veremos si aprendes tan rápido como dicen…Quiero que apuntes y des lo más cercano al blanco, recuerda, solo son salvas, quítale el seguro y dispara.

La liebre dio un paso atrás. Judy aún no estaba muy segura de hacerlo, pero necesitaba mentalizarse, cerró sus ojos concentrándose unos momentos, su mente comenzó a ver los hechos, vio cuando golpearon a Nick, cuando lo apuñalaron, cuando le dispararon ese dardo, luego remembro las protestas que tuvo la oportunidad de ver, los gritos, las agresiones, verse a ella y a Nick en medio del odio de los demás mamíferos, en una circunstancia de vida o muerte. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, segura de sí misma. Y simplemente acciono el gatillo, una vez, dos veces, tres, el tercero y el último fue uno de los más certeros.

—Bien hecho Hopps, dame el arma—la liebre instruyo y la coneja lo obedeció-.

La coneja se miró las patas, le dolían por la fuerza de percusión, sentía que le temblaban un poco, luego miro hacia adelante. Vio justamente los impactos, un poco cerca del centro, si fueran mamíferos grandes sin dificultad acertaría.

—No está mal Judy, nada mal para tu primera vez con este tipo de armas.

—Es cierto Judy—Nick la apoyo también—Tienes buen pulso, tus patas casi ni temblaron.

—Ahora tu turno Wilde-.

El zorro hizo lo mismo que Judy, solo que en su mente solo había una sola cosa, la seguridad de su pareja, el deber de protegerla. Con eso en mente acciono el gatillo, los sonidos de los disparos inundaron la sala de nuevo, cuando el zorro le entrego el arma a Jack todos vieron la puntería del vulpino, buena, muy buena, digna de un depredador de buen ojo.

—Excelente Wilde-.

—Está vez incluso yo estoy sorprendido, bueno no tanto, sé que soy un muy buen cazador—le dirige una mirada coqueta a Judy sin que alguien más lo note, claro excepto la coneja a quien está dirigida-.

—Solo te falta afinar un poco más la puntería, así no tienes la necesidad de gastar tantas balas, Skye haces los honores—la liebre le tiende el arma a la zorra-.

Cinthia toma el arma y se dirige a la línea de tiro, respira un poco para enseguida apuntar, dos detonaciones seguidas, cuando por fin baja el arma los demás se acercan para ver sus resultados. Obviamente fueron más certeros que los de Nick y Judy.

—Vaya, esa si es puntería—Nick la alabó mientras silbo al ver que casi llega al centro-.

—Esos si son tiros de profesional.

—Oh no, claro que no…no soy tan buena—respondió a los halagos de sus amigos—Él sí—señala a su pareja-.

—Cinthia no es necesario el halago—Jack gira la mirada-.

—Vamos no seas modesto Jack, muéstrales que tú eres mi maestro—uso una mirada persuasiva-.

—Bien—suelta simplemente antes de sacar su propia arma, la sujeta con una pata y sin apuntar ni nada con el debido tiempo dispara hacia el blanco, fueron cinco detonaciones. Como consecuencia caen los casquillos al piso, pues sus balas eran reales En cuanto termina solo baja el arma, la mira unos pocos segundos antes de guardarla-.

Tanto Nick como Judy miran el blanco de Jack, cinto tiros, los cinco perfectos hechos en cada línea y uno en el blanco-.

—Bueno…esa si es puntería—Nick estaba asombrado-.

—Yo diría que lo que le sigue-.

—Gracias, es…mejor usarla para prácticas recreativas…que para su propósito original—recordó los verdaderos motivos de su buena puntería-.

—Claro que no, tu pintería debió de haber salvado muchas vidas.

—Eso ni que lo digas Judy, yo misma lo he visto.

Como siempre las palabras optimistas de la vulpina logran hacerlo ver la luz sobre sí mismo.

Siguieron practicando un poco más hasta que finalmente se fatigaron bastante. Y decidieron tomar un respiro, y ¿Por qué no? Comer algo, fueron al comedor de la propia comisaria mientras Nick y Jack se ofrecieron para traer la comida para las hembras. Mientras ellas charlaban un poco.

—Esta jornada fue agotadora, pero bastante…interesante—la coneja le dice a la zorra-.

—Concuerdo, pero frustrante a la vez…

—Lo dices por…

—Lo de nuestras suspensiones oficial Hopps—de improvisto la voz de Jack se escuchó tras ellas-.

Y en efecto la liebre estaba ahí con dos contenedores de comida, y a su lado el zorro rojo de Judy quien también llevaba la comida de él y de su novia.

—Vamos Judy—Nick la llamo—Pudo ser peor, al manos serán suspensiones con paga.

—Eso es lo que me extraña-.

—No debería tanto Judy, solo es por todo el embrollo.

Sentándose junto a la vulpina dándole su comida— ¿Cuál embrollo? Yo he visto a las fuerzas especiales rusas. Ellos no fueron, y si lo hicieron entonces yo me trago mi saco—Esta vez Jack si se sacó de quicio, y eso fue muy perceptivo para la vulpina, pues a pesar de que esas palabras salieron sin un rastro muy visible de emoción, ella vii en sus ojos el desagrado con el que ve la situación. Y lo ridícula que se le hace.

—Y ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro Jack? —Judy solo pudo ver la seriedad de sus palabras-.

— Sí hubieran sido ellos…es muy simple, los cuatro estaríamos muertos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Nick le pregunto nervioso-.

—Es lo que yo haría—casi se encoge de hombros para explicar que fuera cualquier cosa-.

—Ok…esa imagen mental no creo poder borrarla—Nick suelta con algo de humor pero algo incómodo enserio al imaginarse a la liebre con esa mirada fría dispararle en la cabeza-.

Casi sonriendo de forma divertida—Tranquilo Wilde, hace mucho que no lo hago—le dice un poco divertido, pero él sabe muy bien que es una "pequeña mentira", una que incluso Cinthia no sabe-.

—Cambiando a temas menos extraños, ¡Por favor vamos a comer! —la vulpina exclamo a su deliciosa ensalada cesar con aderezo y un pudin de chocolate extra grande como postre—Obviamente…la idea si era suspendernos por completo incluso por más tiempo. Aun cuando nuestros jefes no estuvieran de acuerdo. Solo que no lo hicieron gracias a un favorcito que me cobre.

— ¿Favor? ¿Qué favor? Y ¿Quién es el de ese favor? —Eso tomo por sorpresa a Jack, claro que esa era la intensión de la vulpina por no decírselo antes-.

—Robert—le dijo sin más mientras sonreía con suficiencia-.

Mientras Nick y Judy veían la curiosa interacción, por primera vez sintiendo lo que todos los demás al verlos a ellos, ambos preguntándose internamente si en realidad ellos se llevaban así.

— ¡¿Nicholson?! —esta vez no modulo mucho su tono de voz y su expresión si vario un poco—Tienes que estar bromeando…

—No bromeo, además sabes que es muy simpático.

—Y ¿Quién es y como evito esto? —Les pregunto Judy curiosa en parte y otra para ayudar a Jack con su, por lo menos para ella, notorio problema de celos-.

—Es un lobo…es un senador bastante…amable.

Las palabras de Jack salían con algo de trabajo, no era para menos, hablar bien de un canino que estaba seguro que estaba interesado en SU hembra no le era tarea fácil, pero tenía compostura y la sabía mantener, por lo menos en público.

—Sí, de hecho fue el que nos dijo que algunos piensan que fueron los rusos, puesto que él tiene algunos amigos en la embajada que está en Moscú. Cuando se enteró que nuestros nombres estaban metidos en todo esto, solo pidió una consideración adicional con nosotros y yo le pedí que se extendiera a nuestros nuevos amigos de Zootopia.

—Bueno gracias…por lo menos tendremos unos días libres voluntariamente forzosos—las palabras de Nick mostraban un buen humor, y no era para menos, a ¿Quién no le sientan bien unas mini vacaciones?-.

—No creo que en estos tres días se resuelva algo de manera productiva. O se resuelva para el caso.

—Jack tú siempre tan positivo.

—Soy realista, y viendo la paranoia con que están viendo esto, sino empieza el maldito apocalipsis nuclear seremos afortunados.

—Apoyo a Cinthia, no se debe ser pesimista, confió en que esto puede solucionarse.

Ambas hembras solo ven fijamente a los machos como pidiendo su apoyo. Nick fue el primero en ceder, bajo un poco las orejas y se acercó más a su compañera mientras asentía. Jack tardo un poco más pero no demasiado, también acepto esa posible y casi fantasiosa realidad, pero Skye ya le ha cerrado el hocico más de una vez y por más que le doliera en el orgullo esperaba que también tenga razón. Con una sola cabeza acepto tener algo de esperanza.

Con esos gestos el ambiente se distendió un tiempo para que pudieran disfrutar de su comida de forma amena. Entre pláticas y anécdotas continuaron. Y cierto tema surgió en la plática.

—Lo malo es que tendremos que terminar mañana nuestra sanción.

— ¿Qué sanción Cinthia?

—No tanto así como una sanción Hopps, yo más bien lo diría como un castigo—Esta vez fue Jack el que tomo la palabra-.

—Entonces, lo que estaban haciendo en aquí en Zootopia era cumplir eso ¿Verdad? —el zorro se mostró curioso-.

—Sí Wilde, hubo un pequeño…problema en nuestra última misión y eso nos ganamos por ello.

Cinthia al escuchar eso no pudo contener el suspiro.

— ¿Fue algo grave? —le pregunto Judy preocupada-.

—No, claro que no, solo fue…salirnos del protocolo e insubordinación…Pero no me arrepiento, lo volvería a hacer con tal de salvar a quien lo necesite—les dijo con una sonrisa, si tal vez fue imprudente lo que hizo, pero ella y Jack salvaron varias vidas en ese operativo-.

—Y yo también, son cosas que se deben de hacer si la situación lo amerita.

—Y ¿Cuál fue su castigo?

—Labores de archivo, muchos archivos de hecho—Cinthia aún recuerda cuando llegaron a Zootopia y vieron aquel cuarto con un sinnúmero de documentos de casos viejos que requerían de una reorganización completa. Junto algunas ordenes de reciente creación, ello que por mero golpe de suerte los metió en su caso actual-.

—Era algo tedioso, pero nada del otro mundo.

—Dilo por ti Jack, yo casi me vuelvo loca.

—Lo cual no sería un grave problema para ti, eres psicóloga después de todo. Y vete mentalizando pues mañana terminaremos y por fin seremos libres de ello, agradece que surgió todo esto gracias a semejante desorden.

La vulpina ya no pudo refutar más y solo gruño un poco frustrada por su lógica aplastante.

El resto de su jornada continúo repasando más el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Hasta que al final los cuatro mamíferos se fueron a sus hogares. Sin sospechar que una llamada cambio los planes del agente Bulsara, pues al parecer tendría compañía en el edificio a su cargo.

Cuando Nick Y Judy llegaron a su apartamento ambos sintieron el cansancio caerles de golpe, el entrenamiento de Jack les pareció aún más agotador que su primer día en la academia. Nick fue directamente a desplomarse de espaldas sobre el sofá más grande de la sala, cerró los ojos agotado y unos segundos después sintió como un ligero cuerpo caía sobre él, sin abrir los ojos sonrió con gusto, para enseguida abrazar a su amada coneja. Judy sintió como las enormes garras del zorro la tomaron con todo cariño para subirla un poco más, es más que nunca en esas situaciones que adora ser más pequeña que Nick, solo se deja llevar levemente, el rítmico corazón de su amante peludo la tranquiliza a tal punto que cae en un estado de relajación y paz que nunca creyó real, y que estaba segura, solo con Nick podrá encontrar esa sensación. El par de enamorados solo se queda en esa simple físicamente pero a la vez tan íntima posición para sus almas, solo se quedan así, simplemente disfrutando de su mutuo calor. Poco a poco Nick acaricia ligeramente la espalda de Judy, hasta que llega a la parte cercana de su hombro, un ligero y casi imperceptible estremecimiento, en ese momento la mente de Nick regresa a la noche anterior.

Judy siente como Nick tiembla un poco, ella reconoce eso, pues su pata se congelo justo sobre su hombro.

—Nick ya hablamos de esto—le dice con la voz adormilada—no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente, y uno bastante satisfactorio, además no me duele ni nada, solo da un poco de comezón pero pasara pronto, sano muy rápido, y lo hago más rápido siempre que este contigo—le dijo con los ojos cerrados-.

—No me gusta saber que te lastime aunque haya sido un poco…

—No lo hiciste—le alza la voz mientras se levanta sobre su pecho para estar cara a cara—Los dos no hicimos algo que fuera voluntad de ambos, disfrute de cada segundo de esa mordida, y ahora soy tuya, eternamente tuya—le dijo seductoramente antes de besarlo con ímpetu-.

El zorro gustoso responde mientras pega su cuerpo de nuevo con el suyo. Sus lenguas se encuentran en una deliciosa danza la cual no quieren que paré, pero la necesidad de oxigeno los hizo detenerse por más que no querían hacerlo. Sin embargo Nick vio como Judy frunció un poco el ceño y sus ojos brillaron con molestia.

Ese repentino cambio lo preocupo un poco…

— ¿Zanahorias? ¿Pasa algo?

—Solo…solo recordé lo de esta mañana.

— ¿Esta mañana? —Nick no entendía el punto-.

—La cabra de los volantes.

Ante esa mención Nick mostro la misma reacción de Judy más un pequeño gruñido gutural, ese recuerdo le hizo hervir la sangre.

—No vale la pena pensar en ello—Nick le dijo con notable desagrado-.

—Sabes…me hizo sentir…no lo sé…

Esas palabras alarmaron al zorro—Judy….son solo palabrerías sin sentido de un montón de estúpidos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer con su vida que estar molestando a los demás, tú y yo somos felices juntos, y seguro hay otro sinnúmero de mamíferos felices también. Lo nuestro no tiene nada de anormal o antinatural, zanahorias dime ¿Qué hay más natural que el amor?

Judy solo sonríe ante esas palabras y se lanza contra su zorro besándolo con más pasión que antes.

—Sabes Nick…tienes razón, eres lo mejor que tengo en esta ciudad, más bien eres lo único que tengo en esta ciudad, y si quieres pues…podemos hacer algo que de seguro les parecería enfermizo—le dijo mientras con su pata empieza a trazar círculos en su pecho mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban en una mirada muy sexy. El vulpino no hace más que abrazarla y sus patas lentamente bajan hasta sus caderas y comienza a masajear su suculenta carne con bastante decisión.

—Sabes…creo que no es mala idea—le dijo con una sonrisa colmilluda—Pero antes responde… ¿Cama o sofá? —le dice cínicamente-.

—Sofá…al fin y al cabo creo que eres igual de creativo, además siempre es más divertido…

—Coneja traviesa…este zorro te enseñara modales—le dice mientras comienza la tarea de quitarle el cinturón-.

No pasó tanto tiempo antes que en la sala empezaran a volar los accesorios y prendas de ambos mamíferos al tiempo que risas traviesas y uno que otro gemido se hiciera presente.

Después de dos muy placenteras horas, vemos a la coneja tumbada sobre su zorro, este la cubría con su cala mientras una pata estaba en su espalda, al mismo tiempo mordía suave y tiernamente las orejas de su hembra sacándole uno que otro suspiro de gusto.

—Nick…me haces cosquillas—le dice con unas risitas.

—Sabes que te encanta que te muerda las orejas después de hacer el amor—le dice con burla aun con la "Boca llena"-.

—Nick…tengo hambre…

—Yo también, no solo de coneja vive el zorro… ¿Quieres pedir algo?

— ¡Claro!... ¿Qué tal comida china?

—Si eso quiere mi zanahorias eso tendrá—voltea en varias direcciones en busca de algo—Oye pelusa, ¿No viste donde quedo mi pantalón? Ahí tengo mi celular y después de todo este frenesí, no vi donde lo arrojaste

La coneja se levanta y se sienta a arcadas sobre el zorro en busca de la ropa de Nick, al zorro no le importó, esa acción fue suficiente para captar toda su atención, la hembra aun sin notar la reacción que provoco sobre su macho sigue su búsqueda visual, hasta que finalmente da con la pieza de ropa, presurosa se baja del pecho del macho para dirigirse a recogerlo, pero cuando se agacha para tomarlo, siente un par de patas apoderarse de su algodonado rabo.

— ¡Nick! —Judy reacciona a las patas sobre su rabo con un escalofrió-.

—No me culpes…el depredador solo reacciona…además, si la lana de loca de Bellwether era suave, esto le gana con creces.

—No sé cómo tomar eso. Por un lado creo que eres un zorro travieso, del otro… ¿Estas comparándome en algo con esa oveja?

La abrazo por detrás pegado su cuerpo al suyo.

—Uno, no, solo que…bueno te dije que las ovejas no me dejan estar cerca, pues los conejos tampoco, menos las conejas, siempre quise…bueno no, no quise digo, digo, sé que esa parte es muy privada, no es que yo….Ahg…tu entiendes ¿no? —con sinceridad Nick no sabía que decir sin quedar como un depravado-.

—Dejemos de lado la última parte de la conversación… ¿Qué planeaba el señor zorro?

Como toda respuesta inmediata sintió un apretón en su rabo.

—Debes tener cuidado al pasearte desnuda conmigo cerca.

—Vamos Nick…

—Para mí eres irresistible, deberías saberlo—Nick recargo su cabeza junto a la de Judy—Hay que pedir esa comida-.

Nick llama por teléfono y solo se dedican a esperar. Judy solo se cubrió con una de las camisas de Nick mientras este solo traía un pantalón. No paso tanto tempo antes de que tocaran indicando que ya estaba ahí su cena. Después de su cena, ambos se dirigieron a dormir, bueno no tanto así, Judy estaba sentada sobre el zorro mientras este la besaba, ella acariciaba su pecho, podía sentir bajo ese pelaje, su ahora más trabajado pecho, aunque ella estaba más que loca por ese Nick delgado, pero su paulatino cambio a un espécimen más musculoso no le molestaba tampoco, igual sabía que no iría muy lejos, una de las virtudes de Nick es la agilidad y ser delgado le ayuda bastante, apoyo ambas patas en el pecho del zorro para separarse un poco de él.

—Nick…

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Si bien lo llamo en bajo volumen la conocía lo suficiente para saber que quería hablar sobre algo serio-.

—Quiero hacer algo—vio como el canino alzo una ceja ante su comentario—Quiero…quiero ir a ver a mis padres durante estos días libres…quiero que vayamos—Le pidió al final con un brillo en los ojos de sincera suplica-.

Nick solo la veía con unos ojos enormes de sorpresa, miedo, nerviosismo y estupefacción, sí, una parte de su mente le advirtió sobre eso, pero otra le dijo que tal vez no lo haría, ilusamente se apegó más a la segunda, pero no lo hizo. Ella le pedía ir, no solo ella, sino juntos, tenía claro que si se negaba ella respetaría su decisión, y no lo obligaría a ir, incluso se quedaría con él, pero esa cara, esos ojos, esa sinceridad, cada factor era una debilidad para el pobre zorro si provenía de la misma fuente….Judy, se acostumbró ya a no poder negarle nada.

—Si eso quiere mi zanahorias, eso haremos…Nos iremos a las madrigueras.

Judy lo vio con felicidad y emoción, después de tanto, por fin podría ir y ver a su familia, estar con ellos un poco y disfrutar de la calidez del hogar familiar, algo que el trabajo, y una peluda razón anaranjada no le permitían ir y disfrutar como quería.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Nick Gracias!

—Todo por ti, mi hermosa coneja.

—Eres el mejor. Te amo.

—Y yo te amo más pelusa.

—Nick…hay algo más que te quiero pedir—esas palabras le dieron miedo al zorro por alguna razón, tenía esa idea-.

—Adelante—él le asintió aun con esa sensación-.

—No quiero ocultarme, no en mi casa por lo menos—ahora Nick si sabía a donde iba-.

— ¿Quieres decir lo que yo creo?

—Quiero decírselos…a mis padres, a mis hermanos…a todas en mi familia. Pero solo quiero hacerlo si estás conmigo, si apoyas esta decisión. Si no es así lo haremos a la siguiente vez, quiero que te conozcan, que conozcan a mi primer amigo, a mi mejor amigo, al único que en realidad tengo en esta ciudad, quien es mi compañero de trabajo. Pero sobre todo quiero que conozcan a mi Novio, a mi alma gemela, y de quien no me quiero separar en esta vida.

Nick la mira con una expresión indescifrable, luego voltea a ver hacia el techo, cierra los ojos un momento antes de exhalar profundamente, abre de nuevo sus ojos, posando ambas esmeraldas sobre las amatistas de Judy-.

—Judy—comenzó suavemente—Sabes que yo ya no tengo familia…que soy un zorro completamente solo y significa mucho para mí que me ofrezcas esto, que me abras las puertas para conocer a tu familia…Claro que tienes mi apoyo Judy, siempre lo tendrás.

Finalizo su compromiso sellándolo con un tierno beso sobre los labios de su amada. Siempre estarían juntos sin importar que, ahora solo deberá a enfrentar a un pequeño ejército de conejos.

Daba inicio un nuevo día en la gran metrópoli animal. Como siempre Judy fue la primera en despertar, aun así en lugar de levantarse, solo se acurruco más contra su amado zorro recibiendo gustosa su calor, Nick era como un gran peluche viviente, su gran peluche, estaba segura que ya nunca podría dormir del todo bien sin el zorro a su lado abrazándola. Se dejó llevar por esa sensación diez minutos más hasta que vio que ya era necesario levantarse. Comenzó a tocar el pelaje de Nick, todo aquel de color amarillo, el cual iniciaba desde su mandíbula inferior y todo su vientre, continuo con sus caricias hasta que una zarpa zorruna se cerró en su espalda.

—Te diría que eso hace cosquillas, pero no es cierto, se siente muy bien—Le susurro en una de sus, para él, bellas orejas—Buenos días mi linda Zanahorias—Le dice antes de besarla con dulzura-.

La coneja solo corresponde gustosa mientras se sube en el zorro.

— ¿Cómo amaneció mi zorro durmiente?

—Increíblemente bien, como toda mañana que despierto contigo.

—Hay que levantarnos Nick, tenemos trabajo.

Suspirando un poco—Muy bien…es hora de tomar un baño.

El tiempo paso y ambos oficiales se colocaban el uniforme, como último toque Judy arreglo la corbata de Nick finalizando con un beso en los labios. Desayunaron y salieron rumbo a la comisaria, no tenían idea de lo que les pondría a hacer Bogo pero daba igual, lo harían sin importar. Llegaron al precinto y charlaron un poco con Ben, necesitaban ponerse al corriente de muchas cosas, hasta que vieron que era hora de ir a la sala, el ambiente era el mismo de siempre, fueron directo a su silla y se pusieron a esperar en ella a que el gran jefe llegara, no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando el enorme mamífero hizo acto de presencia, cuando escucho el alboroto de todos grito para silenciarlos.

—Muy bien ahora sus actividades…

Comenzó repartiendo misiones y actividades hasta llegar a nuestro dúo preferido.

—Hopps, Wilde…Parquímetros—soltó sin más al ver sus caras tuvo que aclararlo—Y no, no es un chiste—le dijo borrando las sonrisas cómplices de sus rostros-.

Los ojos de Nick se horrorizaron mientras las orejas de Judy bajaban y su nariz temblaba. Ambos se congelaron en ese estado un tiempo hasta que al final procesaron semejante cosa, pero ya era tarde, no podían reclamarle a Bogo, aunque no estaban muy contentos igual, y claro el que menos lo estaba era el zorro.

—Tranquilo Nick—su coneja trataba de calmarlo-.

— ¿Qué me tranquilice? Lo lamento zanahorias pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo, incluso preferiría estar en el maldito archivo que hacer esto—la voltea a ver—Ah no, eso no, ni siquiera lo pienses—le dijo cuándo le tendió un chaleco a su medida color anaranjado—Ni muerto me pongo eso, no me pondré el disfraz de payaso, uno se ve tan ridículo, se ve como…—sus palabras murieron en su garganta al ver a la hembra con los ojos entrecerrados mirándolo de forma asesina, y no era para menos, Judy ya se había puesto el chaleco y el sombrero, si bien ella tampoco estaba muy contenta haría lo que le ordenaron, pero cada adjetivo que Nick dio…estaba segura que lo decía por una cosa—Bueno…a ti se te ve muy bien, digo te ves muy linda…yo…ok sino me matas lo hago—se rindió al final—pero no me pondré el maldito sombrero.

Cuando ya estaban en camino…

—Por lo menos esto me trae buenos recuerdos—le comento el zorro a su coneja, porque sí, también les asignaron el mismo auto de antes-.

—Al menos le ves el lado bueno a las cosas-.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer—se quejó resignado-.

—Sabes a mí también me trae gratos recuerdos, por ejemplo el mejor día de mi vida, pues así te conocí a ti.

—La nostalgia nos ayudara a superar el día. P-P-Por cierto—de repente le dijo muy nervioso llamando mucho la atención de la coneja—A-Algún plan para lo de mañana.

—Bueno ya que lo mencionas…sí, primero pensé en llamar, hasta que pensé en darles una sorpresa mejor, no sé que opines tú.

Nick respiro hondo para calmarse—Si quieres podemos ir desde temprano, puedo…puedo conseguir un transporte y estar ahí para el desayuno…

— ¿Enserio puedes hacerlo?

—Sí, es más rápido en auto que en tren.

—Nick muchas gracias.

—Por ti lo que fuera, pero si quieres que lo haga tengo que empezar a arreglar unas cosas desde ya…

—Adelante mi zorro astuto.


	36. ¿Algo puede salir mal?

NOTA DEL AUTOR:}

Nuevo capítulo, cumplí mi propósito y lo hice más rápido, disfruten y como siempre espero su opinión., los veré lo más pronto posible

Su turno paso rápido, Nick a la par de su trabajo, realizo algunas llamadas, aún estaba nervioso pero sabía que lo tenía que hacer tarde o temprano, por lo tanto lo acepto con tanta resignación como pudo. Eso sí, planeado algunos planes de huida para el peor de los casos, aunque incluso él pensaba que ya era demasiado, pero mejor era prevenir. Además fue una buena forma de pasar ese turno de reparte multas, a Judy no le afecto tanto como a él, supuso que por la ya antigua costumbre, igual la ayudo retenerse, pues entregar semejante cantidad de multas como le conto ese día puede ser…bueno puede causar algunos inconvenientes, así que sí, para el final del turno solo se repartieron 300 multas, el zorro creía que eran muchas, pero eran mejor que 500, cuando Judy se proponía algo no era tan fácil disuadirla. Aunque ese turno casi terminaba al fin y ambos se dirigían a la comisaria.

—Judy… ¿ya puedo quitarme el chaleco? Por favor…Fui un buen zorro ¿Si?

—Nick ¿Enserio te molesta tanto?

—No tanto solo…No sé…

—Ok—ella le concedió rodando los ojos—Y cómo te fue con lo que hiciste entre el turno…

—Ya que lo mencionas…tenemos transporte, mañana a primera hora podemos irnos.

— ¡Nick eres genial!

—Lo sé, soy increíble…

—Zorro ególatra.

—Oye merezco crédito, conseguí el transporte hacía mi posible tumba.

—Nick ¿otra vez?

—No me culpes, recuerda que no solo es tu primera vez en esto, también es mi primer noviazgo real, es la primera vez que conoceré a mis…suegros…

—Sin temor Nick, ellos te tienen en buen concepto.

—Si es así…procurare recibir más dardos mortales por ti—le dijo en broma.

Sin embargo su pequeña broma no surtió el efecto deseado, Judy freno el auto en seco, si bien no era tanta la velocidad Nick estaba distraído y se golpeó la frente con una parte del pequeño vehículo.

— ¡Nick! No juegos con eso, verte en peligro de muerte…no me parece gracioso recordarlo…

—Perdón mala broma lo reconozco—admite mientras se soba el golpe-.

—Mira…solo no juegues con eso, no me ayuda a sentirme bien conmigo misma…

—Debo recordarte que es mi obligación, no solo como macho sino como zorro. Proteger a mi pareja a toda costa.

—Lo sé…y como tú no puedes cambiar mi naturaleza sentimental y dramática yo no puedo cambiarla contigo…solo no me recuerdes ese hecho ¿sí? Recuerda que juraste estar conmigo siempre y no dejarme sola…Por favor cumple esa promesa.

Nick suspiro un poco, no podía negarle nada a su amada pero esa promesa…no estaba seguro de llevarla a cabo de ameritarse la ocasión—Yo…hare lo que pueda…

Si bien esas palabras no eran muy seguras a su decisión, le daban esperanza de que en su momento buscara otra opción…pues ella sabe que sin él….ella no podría seguir, no podría, eso lo sabe. Pero trata de no pensar en eso. Se concentra en ello mientras sacude ligeramente la cabeza y despejarse.

Nick busca cambiar el tema…a uno un poco menos lúgubre, al menos para su conejita.

—Por cierto…necesito ir a buscar el auto en el que iremos a las madrigueras… ¿Me acompañas bombón?

—Aclárame solo una cosa.

—Lo que quieras

—Dime que no es la camioneta de Finnick

La mira un poco antes de soltar una leve risa—Créeme esa sería mi última opción, la última y más desesperada, además para hacerlo hay que conseguirle alojamiento al pequeño y ni muerto lo dejo en nuestro departamento, no conociendo lo que puede hacer, pero…bueno ya verás…ya verás—le dijo con esa majadera sonrisa en su rostro-.

—Tienes un plan—observo la presa-.

—Pero por supuesto que sí, ahora más que nunca mi vida depende de mí encanto.

¿Su encanto? Bueno Judy admitía que Nick lo tenía a su favor, tan simple y sencillo, ese ejemplo era el día que se conocieron.

—Bueno sí, no creo que se te dificulte…me engatusaste con tu finta de buen padre y eso….ahora creo que te será más sencillo, digo ahora eres…digo ahora todo lo que dirás es verdad, pues verán al zorro dulce y cariñoso, aquel que se ocultó porque mundo no lo merecía y sigue sin merecer…aquel que eres conmigo.

—Zanahorias…—Nick se había sonrojado lo suficiente para que se notara sobre su pelaje—sabes que el sentimentalismo público no me…no se me da.

—Quiero que seas tú Nick…mi Nick.

—Ok…tratare…tratare de abrirme un poco más…pero no me pidas mucho Judy. Uno ha vivido tanto tiempo con una máscara que olvidas que es una, y el donde termina la máscara y quien eres tú.

—No te preocupes, te ayudaré.

—Oye…déjame intentar saldar mi deuda primero, antes de endeudarme más—ve como ella lo mira sin entender—Haz hecho demasiado por mí, incluso el que estés conmigo como mí ya sabes…cambiaste mi vida para bien. Así que oficial pelusa deberás dejar que este humilde zorro te consienta más ¿Bien?

—Ok…

—Por cierto ¿tú tienes un plan aparte?

— ¿Un plan?

—Sí—le apunto con obviedad—Según recuerdo dijiste "quiero sincerarme con mi familia Nick" —agudizo su voz para imitar a Judy—Eso significa ponerme a mí y a ti en peligro de ser perseguidos por un esponjoso mini ejercito de conejos al decirles eso.

Eso fue como un salpicón de agua fría para Judy y la hizo reaccionar.

—En casa te digo ¿sí?

—Muy bien.

La pareja siguió el camino que les quedaba hasta la comisaria en un cómodo silencio o entre alguna broma del zorro, cuando finalmente salieron libres de toda obligación.

—Bien pelusa, solo sígueme—Nick no espero para quitarse la corbata y desabrocharse un par de botones, si bien le gustaba ser policía aún lo sentía algo rígido para su estilo. La coneja solo lo seguía, pues no sabía nada sobre el plan de Nick.

—Muy bien zanahorias—le dijo cuando llegaron a una transitada intersección—Espera aquí. No tardo, solo debo revisar algo.

—Nick me dijiste que vendríamos por un transporte.

—Y eso haremos, solo necesito confirmar algo. Confía en mí, tú espera aquí y no tardo en volver.

La coneja como toda respuesta asintió, solo para ver al zorro perderse entre la multitud de animales, espero paciente unos minutos, pero al ver pasar el tiempo se impaciento. Estaba a punto de salir a buscar a su zorro cuando un Jeep color negro se detuvo frente a ella, la ventanilla bajo de inmediato mostrando una coqueta expresión zorruna.

— ¿Te llevo coneja? —hubiera querido decirle algo más romántico pero debían ser discretos-.

Judy se sorprendió por breves segundos antes de sonreír y correr para subir de copiloto. En cuanto su coneja estuvo sentada a su lado volvió a subir el vidrio polarizado y comenzó a andar.

— ¿Sorprendida linda?

—Más que sorprendida, este Jeep es…Wow es increíble.

—Qué bueno que te guste, así no hay forma de no llegar a las madrigueras.

—Nick…pero de donde conseguiste semejante Vehículo.

—Aunque no lo creas Koslov me debía un favor…y al fin me anime a cobrárselo—le dijo feliz y aliviado a la vez—Jamás pensé que en verdad me prestara un auto suyo….pero le dije la ocasión…no sé, creo que se quiso reír, no sé si por la situación o lo que pensó…pero al final me dijo que no había problema, tiene el tanque lleno y todo en perfecto orden—Nick le contaba algo emocionado al fin por la perspectiva—Sabes, creo que este viaje iniciara con la pata derecha…espero. Por cierto cual es el plan…

—El plan…

—Sí, digo no creo que planeas decirles a tuis padres "Hola papá hola mamá este zorro es mi novio y vivimos juntos" —le dijo en broma mientras estaban en un semáforo, pero al ver su cara se asustó—Zanahorias ¡No tienes un plan!

—Bueno…—la coneja le dio a entender bueno, su lenguaje corporal la delataba-.

—Es oficial….seré un cobertor—Nick se horrorizo-.

—Es que no creo que se pueda planear-.

—Entonces ¿Qué?

—Esperaremos el momento más idóneo…cuando mis padres puedan estar solos…sin mis hermanos mayores.

—Créeme solo hago esto porque te amo más que a nada en este mundo…y porque extraño el calor de un hogar. Pero eso sí, me debes algo.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle pero se abstuvo y lo considero mejor—Muy bien Nick, ¿Qué quieres?

—Según recuerdo una vez me contaste…cuando engañamos a la oveja todo lo de la sangre…lo hiciste en una obra de cuando tenías 9 años para tu escuela…quiero verla.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Sabía que se arrepentiría por darle una oportunidad al zorro mañoso que es Nick—Eso…eso, eso es imposible, no hay…

Más Nick la interrumpe—No me engañas, una de las princesitas de papá va a salir en una obra junto a sus compañeros de escuela, obviamente llevó una cámara…hay un video, apuesto mi cola a que aún existe…

La coneja lo veía asustada…era, era…

—" _Zorro astuto"_

Su padre de seguro tiene ese video y si no él su madre, pero si Nick veía eso…no la dejaría en paz hasta dentro de 1000 años, tenía que haber cuidado más su enorme boca.

—Oh la intachable oficial Hopps no cumplirá su palabra, serías capaz de hacerlo incluso por tu guapo zorro…

—Te odio Nick—la presa susurro derrotada-.

—Sé que me adoras igual que yo a ti—Nick no podía quitar esa mueca de superioridad, dio en el blanco y por lo menos sacaría algo más que un posible trauma de la tierra de los conejos, con algo de suerte ver un video donde vería a una mini-Judy adorable y si es posible conseguir fotos de su noviecita de niña, de seguro era súper tierna.

El resto del viaje continuo, Judy trato de desviar el tema y empezó a platicarle a Nick todos los lugares que ella le mostraría una vez que llegaran, el zorro no podía evitar sentir algo en la base del estómago algo parecido a… ¿Emoción? Tal parece que Judy le sigue contagiado algunas de sus cualidades, ahora ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué le pegue el gusto por las zanahorias?…Bueno aunque ahora que lo piensa no saben tan mal…decidió alejar su mente de las cosas un tanto extrañas que ahora pensaba y se enfocó más en lo que siente. Es obvio, ahora que lo piensa un poco más a fondo y sin tanto drama, que el hogar de su querida coneja debe ser un tanto…bueno un hogar en toda regla, por el tipo de mamífero que es Judy es obvio que proviene de un hogar cálido, amoroso y armónico. Un hogar bueno y completamente funcional. La situación concreta es ¿Él encajaría ahí?, mientras lo tuvo su hogar fue…parecido. Su madre siempre procuro estar ahí para él, pero ella trabajaba y a veces no podía estar con ella tanto tiempo como quería.

Le enseño moralidad y honestidad para que el mundo no tuviera el fundamento de decirle que solo era un zorro, que él tuviera con que defenderse y tener una buena brújula moral. Vaya fiasco que resulto, trato, pero al final se rindió hasta que su peluda bola de algodón le volvió la esperanza y sus ganas de seguir y por fin pudo usar todo lo que su amada progenitora le enseño a plena luz del día y públicamente. A fin de cuentas espera que el viaje fuera más que una experiencia traumática para él, pues viendo como es Judy, no puede dejar de imaginar cómo será su familia…conejos, muchos conejos…bonachones, paranoicos, hiperactivos, asustadizos…con posible miedo a los zorros….Sí, ¿Qué puede salir mal?, eso era lo último que maquilaba su mente.

—Mira sé…

—No Judy. No es necesario, como tú dices es algo que debo hacer. Además tú ya hiciste mucho por mí, en las relaciones es dar y recibir de los dos lados. Y jure que contigo sería el mejor novio, uno digno de ti, así que les daré la cara a tus padres.

Judy no pudo más que conmoverse.

—Hay Nick, eres el mejor novio del mundo, no lo dudes.

—Espero un día creérmelo. Me falta mucho por aprender.

—Pues vas por buen camino—le dijo mientras lo miraba de forma cariñosa-.

—Me alegra oírlo…bien zanahorias tenemos transporte, algo de valor para hacer esto. ¿Qué más nos falta?

—Pues solo ir y que a medio camino no des vuelta U.

—Sabes creo que lo dejare como plan B

La coneja solo suelta una pequeña carcajada.

—Es mejor ir a casa Nick, tenemos mucho que hacer mañana.

—Pues si quieres llegar para el desayuno, debemos partir temprano, y yo conduzco ¿Ok? Koslov me mata si se entera que deje que alguien más aparte de mi pusiera sus patas en el volante.

— ¿Es broma o es enserio?—Realmente Judy no sabía si tenía que preguntar eso, o si realmente quería saber esa respuesta, pero la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de siquiera poder detenerla-.

—De hecho a como veo ahora esa parte de mis relaciona intrapersonales… Dejémoslo como un 50 y 50 de posibilidades…además no quiero tener pesadillas esta noche así que lo mejor es cambiar de tema….

—Claro…—pensó unos instantes—Tú tienes un plan ¿Verdad?

—Linda…yo siempre tengo un plan, y aunque no lo creas este es el más puro blanco que se me ha ocurrido en la vida-.

—Por favor no hagas locuras—le suplico-.

—Vamos mi bella zanahorias, no es nada que de lo que de seguro imaginas. Solo seré el prototipo de yerno perfecto o tratar de serlo en cuanto descubra como serlo siendo un zorro y mi novia una tierna conejita. No creo que sea tan complicado.

—Ok…no suena tan mal.

—No iba engañar a tu familia siendo algo que no soy del todo.

—Nick Si vas a ser tan buen yerno como novio…mis padres te adoraran…al menos mama.

—Con eso me sentiré mejor. Por cierto tu madre cocina…

—Es la mejor cocinera de todas las madrigueras y sus desayunos son deliciosos.

—Antes de las 10:00 am estaremos ahí, sé que tú no mientes zanahorias así que ya me dio antojo…

Judy solo sonreía feliz, feliz de que por fin Nick mostraba autentica emoción y convicción de ir a su hogar, con sus hermanos y sus padres….la visita estaba cerca…era al día siguiente.

El teléfono de Nick empezó a sonar.

—Pero ¿Qué diablos? —era rara la ocasión en que lo llamaban.

—Nick estas conduciendo…

El zorro bufo y se estaciono en el primer espacio que encontró.

— ¿Sí? —fue la primera respuesta que dio sin siquiera ver el identificador de llamadas—Oh…que grata sorpresa. ¿Ya está? —Pareció sorprendido—Eso si es velocidad, paso en un rato por ello, ¿algo importante? —pareció extrañado—Claro, lo que sea ahí estaré…en no más de una hora.

Nick colgó y miro unos segundos el celular.

— Nick ¿Paso algo malo?

Regresando su atención al mundo exterior— ¿Qué? No zanahorias, en lo absoluto solo es un encargo. Es mejor ir a casa y por si quieres saberlo era Finnick.

El vulpino volvió a encender el vehículo y regreso al camino. El zorro inicio la conversación para aligerar el ambiente y en menos de lo cantaba un gallo llegaron a su hogar. Entraron y Nick procedió a cambiarse, no iría con Finnick con el uniforme de policía, le daría un ataque al verlo así. Se cambió y le dijo a su adorable coneja que regresaba en un rato. A Judy en sí le pareció algo sospechoso el asunto, su sexto sentido le decía que el zorro tenía algo entre patas, pero a la vez le decía que no era nada malo, no al menos ilegal, o eso creía ella, y la confianza que le tenía a su zorro era suficiente, se encogió de hombros despreocupada y se fue a preparar algo para cenar y así esperar a Nick con la comida hecha.

Mientras tanto Nick conducía tranquilamente, sí, tal vez no era mucha su costumbre de hacerlo, pero podía asegurarle a todo mundo, menos a Judy que era muy buen conductor, incluso en la academia salió mejor que ella en el examen de conducción, pero realmente si alguien más podía hacerle de chofer que lo hiciera, siguió su camino hasta que por fin llego al punto de encuentro, estaciono y fue a encararse con el pequeño zorro del desierto. Como siempre la cara de su amigo estaba malhumorada.

— ¿Qué hay Finn? —le dijo con su usual tono despreocupado-.

—Nada aparte de cumplir el capricho de una molestia—le dijo irritado-.

Poniendo su mano en el pecho con una cara dramática— ¿Así ves un favor a tu padre?

Rodando los ojos fastidiado por el recuerdo—Oh cállate Wilde.

—Ok, ¿Dónde están? —le dijo riendo por lo bajo-.

—Están por aquí—solo basto eso para que el pequeño depredador empezara a caminar seguido por el de mayor tamaño—Mira ahí están—le dijo señalando el contenedor.

Nick se acercó directo al objeto señalado y lo abrió para revisar su contenido—Wow, amigo debo admitir que esta vez sí me impresionas, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Digo, solo tuviste poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Suspirando un poco para relajarse—solo digamos que no solo a ti muchos mamíferos te deben favores…

—Gracias amigo…no tienes idea de cuánto me ayudara esto—le dijo con genuina gratitud-.

Al escuchar esas palabras no puede evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrió, pues realmente tenía más de una década sin escucharlo usar ese tono—No es nada Wilde, pero si puedes borrar de mi ficha algunos delitos y antecedentes-.

Sonriendo divertido—Ok, tratare de hacer lo que pueda sin…

—Sin que la coneja se entere, lo sé—el pequeño rodo los ojos—No quiero causarte problemas-.

Sin aviso el zorro rojo solo se carcajeo—Amigo yo solo puedo meterme en problemas con ella.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—En lo absoluto mi amigo…bueno no sé, una visita a mis….suegros ¿Cómo se le podría llamar?

—Un momento ¿Tus suegros? Eso significa sus…

—Sus padres Finnick y no, ellos no saben…lo nuestro—ese detalle lo dijo con ínfimo rastro de inseguridad-.

Inseguridad que Finnick noto al instante— ¿Miedo? —le dijo con burla—Nick Wilde tiene miedo.

—No es miedo…

—No, es terror—Confirmo— Wilde son conejos ¿Qué pueden hacerte? Es más probable que tú…

—Es eso Finnick, puedo echarlo a perder por el simple hecho de ser un zorro, puedo lastimarlos sino tengo cuidado, puedo asustarlos, puedo traumar a los más pequeños, estoy seguro que habrá crías, niños, los puedo traumar—Nick explico con las orejas caídas y bastante nervioso-.

—Wilde por favor—le dijo rodando los ojos por semejante muestra de nerviosismo—No tienes 15 y vas por tu chica para el baile graduación, ambos son adultos bastante crecidos, pero muy inmaduros en este sentido….Era virgen ¿Verdad?

— ¡No voy a responder eso! —le dice escandalizado-.

—Con eso me lo confirmas—suspiro—Mira creo que con eso debes de tener más confianza, tan simple y sencillo, ella está contigo y eres un zorro—dio énfasis en la palabra—Tú eres un zorro diferente y ella es una coneja diferente.

—Es por eso y ¿Qué tal…?

—Si ella salió de ese hogar deben estar más acostumbrados a lo diferente. A pesar de que una relación como la suya sea…

—Muy por fuera de la norma.

—Los conejos son de una sociedad conservadora, pero creo que su familia puede ser un poco más…relajada

—Bueno, trabajan con un zorro, pero de lejos es…meterse dentro de la madriguera.

—Si ella te acepto creo que más dentro de su familia lo pueden hacer…después de todo el numero está a tu favor—le dijo con burla de nuevo-.

Nick solo suspiro, trato de animarlo, o eso creía, fue un intento más, además de burlarse de él.

—Sí ya terminaste tu aunque me cueste charla motivacional exitosa, me retiro, mi hermosa coneja me espera en nuestro hogar, solo una última cosa.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Por qué me hiciste venir? Tienes llave del apartamento.

—Necesitaba verte—le dijo con simpleza-.

Nick arque una ceja por esa afirmación— ¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

—Para darte esto—de su bolsillo saca una pequeña caja negra y se la tiende al zorro— ¿Qué esperas tómala?

—Amigo me siento alagado, pero soy de Judy y ella es una coneja muuuuy celosa y…

— ¡Wilde no seas imbécil!—Le grito el pequeño zorro molesto por esa estúpida broma-.

—Ok, ok, ¿Qué es esto? —Le dice al tiempo que la toma-.

—Tú deberías saberlo.

El zorro rojo solo abre la caja para toparse con algo que lo dejo atónito y estupefacto.

—Me dijiste que te le entregara cuando yo creyera que estuvieras listo y…curado. Según yo ese momento es este.

Nick no podía creer lo que estaba sosteniendo, tantos años….

—Gracias—le dijo con una voz entrecortada-.

—No es nada…si vas a ponerte a llorar vete con tu coneja-.

El pequeño depredador se fue de ahí sonriendo de lado sin que su amigo lo viera.

Mientras el zorro de mayor tamaño se quedó ahí un rato hasta que espabilo, tomo lo que debía tomar y se fue de ahí, esperando encontrar de camino una tienda en particular abierta.

En otro lugar una zorra de pelaje blanco sostenía un par de vasos de contenedores de comida y en esta ocasión se encontraba sola, se dirigía a la habitación de Jack, la que realmente usaban ambos, solo que la liebre estaba un poco…distante, por así decirlo. Desde la tarde del día anterior, cuando llegaron a su hotel el macho, ni la toco, ni le dirigió la palabra, hasta que le deseo una buena noche y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios de cariño. Ese mismo día, durante toda su jornada encerrados con esos malditos archivos se mantuvo en un impávido silencio, algo estaba mal y sabía que era su culpa, de regreso después de terminar y ahora sí iniciar con su pequeña suspensión, la liebre no dijo ni pio, tenía que arreglar las cosas y debía hacerlo ya…

Caminaba con tranquilidad hacia su habitación, en sus patas sostenía lo que puede ser la cena de ambos, su vestimenta…bueno rogaba que nadie más la viera solo Jack, no tardó en llegar a la habitación de la liebre, dio un suspiro antes de tocar levemente a la puerta.

—Jack, soy yo…—espero un poco y no obtuvo respuesta—Jack por favor abre…No querrás que alguien más me vea así-.

Solo bastaron esas palabras para que la puerta se abriera unos minutos después.

—Al fin—le sonrió coqueta-.

La vulpina solo vestía un pijama ligero que consistía en un short pequeño y una camiseta sin nada de bajo, Jack sabía a qué se refería y no esperaba que estuviera afuera solo en ropa interior, para lo cual no faltaba mucho.

— ¿Qué haces vestida así en un pasillo? entra—el macho la reprendió mientras se hacia un lado y vigilaba que nadie más la haya visto-.

La hembra obedientemente entro.

—Lo lamento pero era la única manera de que me dejaras entrar rápido y que me hablaras a la vez—le dijo con un tenue rubor-.

—Hay otras maneras—le dijo desviando la vista-.

—Lo sé…Lo siento, por esto y por todo—le dijo arrepentida— ¿Podemos hablar? Por favor—al final suplico-.

Ese tono y esas palabras fueron lo único que ella necesito para conseguir un lugar frente a Jack, este se encontraba sentado recargado contra el respaldo de la cama, mientras la vulpina estaba de rodillas sobre el colchón frente al macho.

—Sabes…sé que no soy fácil, hago dramas y te meto en un sinfín de problemas, y tú sin reproches aceptas cosas que solo me corresponde a mi responder. Estuve recapitulando todo lo de estos días y…lo siento—estas palabras hicieron estremecer a la liebre-.

Ella se sentía mal, pero, ¿Por qué? El que estaba haciendo drama era él, ella porque se arrepentía.

—Sé que estuvo mal el que le pidiera un favor sin….sin decirte que era él…

Eso sí sorprendió al macho, no sabía que había dado directo con el clavo del problema.

—No tienes que sentirlo eres libre de…

—Sé que soy libre de tomar mis propias decisiones, pero no estoy bien con ello cuando te lastimo…Sé que lo odias-.

—No lo odio—se defendió vagamente-.

—Eso se ve…

—Solo no me gusta que se metan con lo que es mío—la corto con firmeza-.

Ese cambio asusto un poco a la vulpina hasta que capto lo que dijo, lejos de causar una reacción adversa solo hablando sus facciones, sonrió dulcemente y empezó a acercarse a la liebre con la mirada gacha en claro gesto de humildad y aceptación. Si hubiera una reacción de rechazo ella se detendría y esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario para regresar a su lugar, que es al lado de su pareja. Pero esta reacción no paso lo que lo dio a entender que terminara de acercarse, se abrazó al pecho descubierto de Jack, pues este solo traía puesto el pantalón de la pijama y se recargo en su hombro, casi no paso tiempo antes de ser rodeada con firmeza por las patas del macho.

—Te lo dije esa noche—susurro ella—Tienes razón, mi vida es tuya, te pertenezco…Me encanta que me celes tanto…pero no me gusta que tus sentimientos por mí, me alejen de ti, todo lo contrario, acércame, soy tuya.

—Sabes perfectamente que solo pasa con él…me pongo muy hostil y no quiero…Lastimarte

—Nunca me lastimarías… Ya te dije que puedes hacer de mi lo que te plazca.

Se separa de su hombro y se ven a los ojos, ella ve aquellos profundos ojos azules, a través de ellos ve tanto de él. Ella conecta sus labios con los de él en un beso lleno de amor.

Terminado el beso—Veo que trajiste la cena—le dice la liebre muy apenas arriba del susurro-.

—Sí—ella asiente—Pero primero quiero—se separa un poco de él—Quiero darte el plato fuerte—Y sin más se quita la blusa-.

Simplemente suelta un suspiro de placer al sentir la patas de Jack amasar sus enormes senos….


	37. La odisea de un vulpino

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Aquí la actualización, lamento la tardanza. Ojala les guste.

Una coneja de suave pelaje gris estaba sentada en el enorme sofá de la sala de su hogar esperado a su novio, jugueteaba con sus dedos en clara señal de ansiedad. Estaba preocupada y Judy podía admitirlo sin dificultad, de sobra sabía que Nick era el zorro más astuto de la ciudad, sabía cuidarse solo, con o sin entrenamiento él se sabía mantenerse a salvo, le constaba si un jefe mafioso como Mr. Big no logro atraparlo nadie podría hacerlo tan fácil. Claro, ahora sabía que el capo mafioso en realidad no quería atraparlo por el cariño que aún le guardaba en el fondo o por la memoria de la abuela, y ahora que Nick era policía la lista de mamíferos que lo odiaba pudo haber subido, su cabeza podría tener precio, su piel podría terminar como un trofeo en la sala de algún criminal….

Judy se dio una bofetada mental, no podía pensar en eso, debía de dejar de pensar, siempre que pensaba de más no podía imaginarse nada más que lo peor, pero todo estaba bien, Nick nada más se retrasó un poco, y eso solo por decir, no le dijo que regresaría en un tiempo definido, además trae un auto, de seguro lo que sea que fue hacer aún no termina ¿verdad? Lo mejor era distraerse con algo, tomo el control y decidió ver la TV.

Mala decisión.

" _Así es como el día de hoy termina en el consejo de la ciudad, al parecer varios grupos civiles decidieron tomar acción en contra de las normas a favor de las relaciones inter-especies, se dio a conocer una posible colecta de firmas para así continuar con una iniciativa que en términos simples haría que Zootopia dejara de ser una ciudad santuario, si el número de firmas es suficiente dicha iniciativa pasaría a comicios, de ser así y ganar, una realidad posiblemente adversa les tocaría vivir a estas parejas…"_

Judy pudo percibir algo, tal vez sea su imaginación tan volátil sumada a la situación, la ira y el miedo que esa noticia le hizo sentir pero pudo distinguir en los ojos de la guepardo de las nieves que daba las noticias una pequeña chispa de miedo o incluso terror al mencionar esa posibilidad. En realidad la ciudad daría un paso hacia atrás en ese aspecto…

Hubiera continuado con esas cavilaciones cuando a puerta del apartamento se abrió de forma lenta, ese hecho llamo por completo su atención, por mero reflejo apago el televisor.

—Llegue a casa cariño—la llamo en un tono bastante peculiar-.

Inmediatamente Judy se asomó para verlo, el zorro algo trae en entre patas, lo podía deducir.

— ¿Nick?

—Sí…—cerro la puerta tras sí y se acercó a donde estaba la coneja-.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —le pregunto algo nerviosa, Nick la miraba algo raro…su mirada era más fuerte de lo normal, más intensa y eso la ponía nerviosa ¿Qué tenía? Era lo único que surcaba su mente-.

—Malo no—Negó mientras sonreía más-.

Era una sonrisa…poco común en él, Judy lo sabía, la únicas veces que lo había vistos mirarla así o sonreírle de esa manera había sido cuando le pido vivir juntos, y cuando le conto ahora sí todo de él.

—Ven—el zorro la llamo estaba en medio de la sala, Judy algo curiosa se bajó del sofá para ir a donde estaba y ver que planeaba, cuando su coneja estuvo frente a él solo se dejó caer de rodillas para quedar a su altura, la miro a los ojos, alzo su pata hasta la mejilla de ella y la acaricio con ternura—Eres la conejita más hermosa del mundo, eres valiente, honesta, nunca te rindes, tienes un corazón bondadoso, que te hace querer ayudar otros aun si no lo merecen, eres tan buena que no dejarías a nadie que necesitara ayuda solo, eres un alma pura Judy

Judy sintió un enorme sonrojo en su rostro, las palabras de Nick fueron tan sinceras…

—Yo solo he conocido a un solo mamífero así ¿sabes? Y creo que por ello tú te mereces tener esto—de uno de sus bolsillos saca una cajita alargada y plana de color negro, la abre descubriendo su contenido-.

—Hay Nick…—Judy se lleva las patas a la boca al verlo-.

Un precioso collar en forma de corazón con una elegante cadena para ser colocado.

—Es tuyo Judy—ve como la pequeña presa acaricia levemente el corazón del collar—La cadena es de tu medida ¿Quieres que te lo ponga? —ve como ella apenas asiente, con sumo cuidado saca el collar de la caja, desabrocha la cadena, para así ponerla alrededor del cuello de su novia.

Judy siente como Nick le pone ese bellísimo collar hasta que siente como el peso del mismo reposa en su cuello por completo.

—Ven veamos cómo te queda—con cuidado se levanta y se dirige a la habitación, todo el trayecto abrazando a la coneja por los hombros llegan hasta al espejo de la habitación y Nick se vuelve a arrodillar al lado de ella—Te queda muy bien.

—Nick es bellísimo—le dice mientras acaricia el corazón-.

—Qué bueno que te guste, ahora es tuyo.

— ¿Dónde lo compraste?

—No lo compre.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Soltando una pequeña risa—Tranquila…No, no lo compre, pero es mío, bueno, lo era, ahora es tuyo.

—Pero…

—Era de mamá

Judy respinga notablemente— ¿Qué? —ese collar era de…la imagen de la madre de Nick aparece nítidamente en su mente y ahí lo recuerda, en el cuello de la vulpina estaba el collar que ahora cuelga en su cuello—Nick…No, no puedo aceptarlo yo…

Negando levemente—No aceptare un no como respuesta—le dijo calmado y sonriente-.

—Pero Nick esto…

—Es tuyo—le insistió con serenidad-.

—Es de lo poco que te queda de ella.

—De hecho es lo único personal de ella que tengo—vio que estaba por decirle más y solo le toco el hombro para detenerla—Te diré algo curioso sobre ese collar, por varios años….yo no tuve este collar, se lo había dado a Finnick para que lo guardara y que no me lo diera nunca a no ser….

— ¿A no ser?

—A no ser que muriera….o él mismo me diera por recuperado por completo de mis problemas…Y a no ser que salgas con el fantasma más apuesto del mundo, creo que ya para todos los que me conocen ya estoy bien, y todo gracias a ti.

Judy solo puede reír un poco antes de lanzarse al zorro para darle un feliz beso en los labios.

—Nick Juro que lo usare y cuidare siempre.

—Sé que no podrá estar en mejores patas que las tuyas…

—No tenía idea de que te tardaste por esto.

—Bueno….necesitaba ajustar la cadena del collar-.

Eso fue una vil mentira, de hecho se tardó por que tuvo que ir con "Joyero" que conocía, solo tenía la parte del corazón, ese collar era el favorito de su madre, y sí, lo llevaba el día en que falleció, uno de los policías que le dio la noticia le dio el collar, o lo que quedaba de él. Cuando Finnick se lo dio, supo de inmediato que se lo daría a Judy, pero necesitaba restaurarlo, fue con ese conocido y le dijo que le hiciera ese trabajo, solo necesitaba cambiarle el contorno metálico que rodeaba al corazón, hizo que le pusiera plata pura como metal, y la cadena, era de oro blanco, esos detalles a Judy no se los diría, si bien para él era su reina, ella era bastante humilde, así que la información del valor de ese collar, se la guardaría.

—Nick…No sé qué decirte esto es…

—No tienes que decir nada pelusa…para mí es un gusto que lo tengas.

Para sellar esa declaración Nick con una pata toma delicadamente el mentón de Judy y la guía a un lento beso, cuando él mismo rompe el beso, ve a una muy sonrojada coneja.

—Tómalo como un símbolo de mi amor—Nick le susurro mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho—Y de que nunca te dejare—le dice con cariño mientras pone la palma de su pata contra su mejilla-.

Judy simplemente se deja mimar, las cálidas patas de Nick y su cuerpo le brindan un calor que casi parece no pertenecer a ese mundo, esas sensaciones la hacen nunca querer separarse de él.

—Te amo Nick….Te amo mucho

—Yo te amo más.

Judy simplemente junta su nariz con la de Nick sin dejar de sonreír ni un momento.

— ¿Quieres cenar y luego tomar un baño?

—Solo si ambos son en compañía de mi coneja preferida-.

—Estoy segura que soy la única coneja que conoces—le dijo confiada-.

—Hasta ahora sí—le confirmo y paso a su usual sonrisa coqueta—Pero mañana empezare a conocer a varias sino me equivoco…Y pueden ser tan lindas como su hermana mayor o menor—le dijo seductor-.

—Pues tendré que dejar muy en claro que este guapo y encantador zorro me pertenece—le dice coqueta y maliciosa al tiempo que jalaba su corbata acercándolo su rostro-.

—Siempre y no olvides que eres de este zorro—le dice mientras pone su mano en su perfecta cintura-.

La hembra sabia a la perfección que el vulpino bromeaba, pero no le quitaría la vista a sus hermanas por si acaso, no estaba muy segura de los estándares de belleza de los zorros, pero sabía con seguridad que Nick entraba en el tipo de adonis de su especie, podría cautivar a más de una coneja en su hogar (Aunque deseaba que solo fuera una bobería absurda de sus celos y que solo ella y Sara sean las únicas que pensaran en su hogar que los colmillos, garras y tamaño superior fueran atractivos).

Cenaron, para luego tomar un relajante baño, lo que iniciaron en la bañera placenteramente lo terminaron en su cama, si bien como siempre era maravilloso, no se dejaron llevar por completo y no lo hicieron tantas veces como Nick y Judy querían, pero debían dormir más, tenían que irse temprano, además era el zorro el que iba a conducir así que solo se dejaron llevar un par de horas para al día siguiente emprender el camino hacia las madrigueras.

Era bastante temprano, pero lo que podía apreciar en el cielo, sería un día maravilloso, soleado, cálido, un día perfecto….sí…un día perfecto para morir…

Esa línea de pensamientos le pertenecía a Nick, era bastante temprano para su opinión pero…tenía una promesa que cumplir. Él y su adorada coneja salieron temprano de la ciudad rumbo a las madrigueras, sus pensamientos fueron pausados al sentir a Judy frotar su rostro contra su cuerpo, ella se quedó dormida hace un rato, le hizo compañía y platica en el momento que más lo necesito, al inicio de su viaje, ahora gracias al tiempo manejando y a un buen expreso, estaba despierto, bien despierto, contrario a su compañera, sí, fue más capricho de él que se durmiera pegada a su cuerpo, después de todo los asientos siguen siendo bastante grandes para ellos, pero su cercanía le brindaba paz y valor…sobre todo valor, en más de una ocasión desde que Judy ser quedo dormida quiso dar vuelta en u y decir que se había perdido o algo así, pero no era tan ingrato, además el camino estaba perfectamente señalizado, aún era bastante temprano y les faltaba rato aún para llegar, si sus cálculos y los de Judy no fallaban estarían ahí para el desayuno familiar, lo cual enserio era muy bueno pues ya empezaba a sentir un poco de hambre….

—" _Bueno Nick, cálmate, Judy es una excelente chica, eso significa que tuvo una buena crianza, ósea buenos padres…piensa, deberás ganártelos a ambos…Creo que su madre será un buen punto de inicio….según por lo que pude averiguar ella es la más…comprensible. Bien Wilde, deberás de ser encantador…"_

Siguió con sus planes y cavilaciones todo el rato que conducía hasta que finalmente sintió como su amada empezaba a despertar…

—Buenos días bella durmiente—la saludo el vulpino relajado mientras se estiraba y se volvía a acurrucar en él-.

— ¿Ya casi llegamos? —Le pregunta mientras se frota los ojos-.

—De hecho no lo sé, ¿Podrías decírmelo tú?

Judy se separa de su novio y se para sobre el asiento y ve por el parabrisas, la ventana del copiloto y la del conductor, ese verde, esos campos tan llenos de vida…

— ¡Sí! —Grita llena de dicha y emoción—Nick ya casi llegamos—le dice con una indescriptible emoción en los ojos que reflejaban la ahora presente luz de sol-.

El zorro no puede evitar sonreír al verla tan feliz y vibrante, tan llena de vida.

Y en efecto después de un rato de estar conduciendo pudo distinguir a lo lejos lo que serían casas…las cuales o estaba muy lejos o eran muy grandes, probablemente era lo primero, hasta que finalmente llegaron al letrero que les daba la bienvenida al pueblo…Un hecho que llamo poderosamente la atención de Nick fue el marcador de población….su número no detenía su ascenso.

—" _Wow, no era un chiste…realmente les gusta la multiplicación…JA como si no lo supieras, esa coneja es una ninfomaníaca, algo que sin duda adoras de ella"_ Bien pelusa ahora guíame porque no sé a dónde ir.

—Claro—aún se escuchaba emocionada, pero ¿Cómo no estarlo? Después de tanto tiempo al fin regresaba a la madriguera…

Fue un rato más de estar conduciendo, pasaron el centro del pueblo y siguieron hacia donde había más granjas, la extensión de los campos era gigante, y Nick estaba realmente impresionado, cosa que su chica noto.

—Increíble ¿Cierto?

—Mucho de hecho

—Esos campos ya son propiedad de los Hopps

Nick solo observa…

—Entonces…

—Ya llegamos

El vulpino observa por fin el hogar de su amada y es…

— ¿Esa es tu casa?

— ¡Sí!

—Es enorme—Nick le dice atónito, es ahí entonces que las cosas cuadraban— _"Entonces las casas si eran enormes"_

— ¿Qué esperabas Nick? Somos casi trecientos de familia además es más grande aún.

— ¿Mas grande?

—Claro, somos conejos, las madrigueras se hacen bajo tierra.

Nick al fin comprende, sí, la casa es grande, pero no para albergar esa cantidad de mamíferos, además no se dividida así, las habitaciones deben de estar abajo, y eso deben ser las salas de uso común.

—Vamos Nick…mamá debe estar a punto de servir el desayuno, vamos.

Nick solo traga en seco antes de estacionar y apagar el auto frente a la residencia.

—Vamos, ven.

Aquella sonrisa jovial, esa mirada dulce e inocente junto a ese brillo casi infantil súper tierno fueron más que suficiente para desarmar al pobre zorro y sonriera con ella, al fin y al cabo, él también estaba algo emocionado.

Bajaron del auto y se encaminaron a la puerta.

—Espera Nick, quiero darles doble sorpresa ¿Sí?

El pobre vulpino no se podía negar a nada en ese instante así que con una sonrisa nerviosa asiente y se hace a un lado para evitar ser visto en cuanto abran la puerta.

Judy toca el timbre y da un pequeño salto hacia atrás, ese brillo único en sus ojos, esa sonrisa, cada instante, cada cosa que le pasara durante esta dichosa visita… valdría la pena, valdría cada maldito segundo, con tal de verla así de ilusionada.

Judy escucho pasos del otro lado de la puerta y una inconfundible voz

—Stu alguien toco el timbre estoy segura—Judy escucho decir a su madre justo antes de abrir la puerta-.

Fue entonces cuando Bonnie gira y vio a quien toco el timbre, no puede evitar sorprenderse gratamente, era su querida hija.

—Judy—apenas susurra feliz—Oh Judy-.

Su progenitora feliz se acerca a su hija para abrazarla, igual que la propia Judy ambas conejas se abrazan con gran felicidad. Nick un poco alejado solo se queda quieto en completo silencio, sabe a la perfección que ese era un momento íntimo y privado, lo correcto era que desviara la mirada por simple cortesía de darles su espacio, pero no lo hizo, le fue imposible el no apreciar semejante acto de…cariño…de amor maternal…aquello que perdió y nunca volvió a experimentar. No pudo evitar sentir una pequeña espina de envidia, sabía que no era lo correcto, pero aún con su actual felicidad, la amargura se negaba a desaparecer por completo, aún se preguntaba, ¿Por qué? Negó levemente con la cabeza. No importaba ya, es pasado, y si bien aún duele, el enfrentarlo en lugar de evitarlo, desahogarse y mirarlo a la cara, no desaparecía el dolor, pero lo hacía más llevadero. Pero esa pisca de envidia tenía la certeza de donde venía, la parte de él que no está del todo conforme con su nueva vida, pero como siempre la ignoro, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello después, ahora, solo se dedicaba a mirar una escena que le derretía el corazón.

—Mamá…

—Oh mi niña, te extrañe tanto—le dice mientras le daba un abrazo con bastante fuerza-.

—Yo también…—le dijo Judy con un tono agudo al final, su madre realmente tenía fuerza—Pero no puedo respirar.

—Hay hija perdón—se disculpa mientras la soltaba—Pero me da tanto gusto verte…

—A mí también y ¿papá?

—Oh dios, le dará tanto gusto verte… ¡Stu! —Llamó emocionada a su esposo-.

El conejo en cuestión tardo poco en llegar, era raro que su esposa lo llamara tan…entusiasmada, pero solo vasto que llegara para que viera la causa de su emoción, ahora de él también.

—Papá—Judy lo llama antes de correr a abrazarlo-.

—Mi niña

Padre e hija se dan un abrazo el cual igual que el anterior tuvo un silencioso testigo, cuando ambos conejos se separa Judy retrocede un poco para ver a sus padres de frente.

—Hija pero… ¿Por qué no avisaste? —Cuestiona su padre-.

—Sí hija nos hubieras llamado para ir por ti.

—Es que quería darles una sorpresa…

—Y vaya que lo hiciste, pero…ahora que lo pienso bien ¿Cómo estás aquí a esta hora? No hay trenes para que llegues en este horario—su padre observa-.

—Es que no vine en tren…

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntaron amos padres

—Esa es otra sorpresa…Me trajeron…Mamá, Papá. Quiero que conozcan a mi mejor amigo y compañero en el ZPD…

Tomándolo como una señal el vulpino se acerca al fin entrando en el rango de visión de ambos conejos, con una cara amistosa y tratando de tener un aire relajado se acerca a ambos conejos.

—Hola, soy Nicholas Wilde…—Nick extendió la pata-.

El zorro saludo a la pareja de conejos frente a él, si bien tenía una cara y actitud relajada, internamente estaba muy nervioso y si no tuviera practica en controlar sus emociones estaría temblando un poco. Mientras los conejos solo lo veían un tanto, bueno, sorprendidos, si bien les sorprendió ver de improvisto a su hija también le sorprendió ver a su amigo y compañero zorro, ciertamente era más alto de lo que estimaban, pero tenía una buena cara amistosa, Nick prefirió no enseñar ni un colmillo.

Aun contra todo pronóstico de la propia Judy, su padre fue el primero en tomar la pata del zorro y darle un apretón de patas gentil.

—Es todo un gusto conocerte, soy el padre de Judy, Stu Hopps…Judy nos ha dicho muchas cosas buenas sobre

—Eh…Yo…Este, quiero decir el gusto es mío—los machos desasen el apretón de patas y Nick cambia su atención a la madre de Judy—Es igual un gusto conocerla señora Hopps—Nick toma la pata de la coneja y le da un beso caballeroso-.

—Vaya que encantador-.

Judy solo vio esa última acción con una sonrisa confiada— _"Zorro astuto, quieres ganarte por lo menos a mí mamá"_ —Dijeron que lo querían conocer y bueno, acepto venir conmigo en esta oportunidad.

—Es un honor que quisieran conocerme…Judy habla mucho de ustedes y no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando me dijo que querían conocerme-.

—Pues claro que queríamos conocerte muchacho—Stu fue el que le hablo primero— ¿Cómo no hacerlo después de todo?

—Tú salvaste la vida de nuestra hija, queríamos conocer al mamífero que la salvo y que al parecer ha hecho que Judy se sienta más cómoda en la ciudad. Además de agradecerte claro—La madre de Judy tomo la palabra-.

—N-N-N-No hay nada que agradecer… yo…

— ¿Pero qué hacemos aquí afuera pasen? —la madre de Judy los insto a pasar-.

—Me imagino que para llegar a esta hora debiste de pasar por Judy bastante temprano ¿verdad? —el conejo mayor pregunto-.

—Sí, Nick pasó a buscarme desde temprano ¿verdad? —Judy le gano la palabra al zorro por esa pregunta, estaba un tanto nerviosa-.

—Sí…muy temprano de hecho—estaba más relajado que su novia-.

—Oh dios, eso significa que no han desayunado.

—De hecho no señora Hopps y…—Nick se quedó sin palabras cuando su desarrollado olfato capto un peculiar pero delicioso olor en el aire, solo una palabra venía a su mente. Desayuno caliente y casero-.

La madre de Judy vio su cara y supo al instante lo que tenía, después de todo no eres la madre de tantos varones y no saber su lenguaje corporal, además el sexto sentido de cualquier madre ayuda por igual

— ¿Quisieras comer algo cariño? —Le pregunta con gentileza-.

—Este…No quisiera causar molestias…

—Pero ¿Cual molestia? —Pregunto Stu-.

—De hecho…Bueno Nicholas…

—Puede decirme Nick, señora Hopps, Nicholas me parece muy formal—el zorro la interrumpió algo apenado-.

—Bueno Nick, no sabíamos que vendrían y pues la comida puede que no sea mucho de tu agrado—le dijo con bastante pena y sin querer ofenderlo en lo más mínimo-.

Lejos de ofenderse a Nick le pareció muy…considerado además de grato que consideren sus gustos, casi nadie a excepción de Judy y Finnick se preocuparon por sus gustos, después de todo ¿A quién le importa lo que piensa o sienta un zorro? Eso sí es una sorpresa, no solo Judy, sino el ambiente, su familia lo sorprende.

—Señora Hopps por favor no se preocupe…de hecho ya bastante hace con preocuparse—le dijo con total franqueza—Además yo soy un zorro bastante…peculiar con gustos igualmente peculiares—sus ojos por unos segundos se desviaron a Judy—Estoy totalmente seguro que lo que usted haya preparado entra en mi menú, pues soy un depredador con un gran gusto por las verduras y comidas vegetarianas-.

Esa declaración si impresiono a los padres de Judy.

—Es cierto, yo en más de una ocasión he comido con él, mamá no te preocupes por la comida.

—Y a decir verdad este delicioso aroma…me abrió mucho el apetito con solo olerlo y seguro que sabe aún mejor de como huele—La cara de Nick reflejaba hambre y su cola se movía un poco-.

—Maravilloso vengan—Esas declaraciones parecieron calmar más a Bonnie lo que menos quería era que su invitado se sintiera incomodo-.

Los padres de Judy iban al frente, mientras los jóvenes novios los seguían, por lo menos esa tan buena primera impresión con sus padres calmo mucho a Judy y relajo un poco más genuinamente a Nick, pero el vulpino seguía sintiéndose nervioso, sobre todo por lo que seguía en la lista, aparentemente sentarse a la mesa, pero antes, de seguro sería presentado a los hermanos de Judy. El padre de Judy se adelantó para poder preparar un poco el terreno, bueno después de todo, no todos los días se deja entrar a un zorro a la madriguera y menos invitarlo a desayunar.

Cuando entro al comedor, el cual era una sala de considerable tamaño llamo la atención de todos.

—Muchachos—los llamo—Hoy tenemos una grata sorpresa-.

Ante sus palabras empezaron a sonar diferentes voces diciendo sus ideas.

— ¿Abra postre extra?

— ¿Tendremos el día libre?

— ¿Willy finalmente se dará un baño?

— ¡Oye!

Ese pequeño altercado produjo varias risas.

—No nada de eso—aclaro el padre, era una suerte que solo estuvieran ahí los mayores, los que estuvieran en edad escolar ya se habían ido y ,los más pequeños seguían durmiendo y se quedarían en la casa—Su hermana Judy vino de visita—La sorpresa fue grata para todos, de todos Judy y Sara fueron las únicas que se fueron lejos, los más grandes si bien ya estaban casados y habían iniciado sus familias e incluso se fueron a otras localidades cercanas siempre tenían la suerte de encontrárselos varias veces entre las semanas, pero era un hecho que la cantidad de conejos que residía en la madriguera ya era manos que hace años, pero a sus hermanas, para algunos mayores y otros menores, siempre dejaron un vació difícil de no ver, después de todo los conejos son muy unidos entre ellos—Pero no es todo—volvió a hablar callando las pláticas emocionadas—Trajo con ella a un amigo y compañero del trabajo y sí, es aquel que le salvo la vida a su hermana exponiendo la suya—Aclaro, él y su esposa les habían dado la noticia y después Judy se encargó de dar los detalles cuando hablaron con ella, claro omitiendo un detalle que solo le dijo a sus padres—-

Como si fuera una señal Judy entro a la habitación, sus hermanos en cuanto la vieron no tardaron en ponerse de pie y abrazarla, todos y cada uno de los gestos de cariño ella los regresaba como podía, pues mentiría si dijera que no había echado de menos a sus hermanos.

Fuera del comedor Nick escuchaba todo el alboroto causado por la felicidad de los hermanos de Judy, a su lado aún se encontraba Bonnie y ella no pudo evitar observar algo

— ¿Estas bien? Te ves algo pálido Nick

—Sí—trato d responder con naturalidad, pero no lo hizo tan bien como quería o eso cree-

— ¿Estas nervioso? —Inquirió ella suspicaz sorprendiendo a Nick, tal parece que ya sabe de dónde heredo a Judy su astucia-.

—Solo un poco—admite al fin-.

—Y ¿Puedo saber la razón?

—Yo…—suspira—No creo que deba estar aquí…son una familia y yo soy ajeno a ella, Judy debe convivir más con ustedes…creo que mi presencia aquí sale sobrando, o peor aún puedo echarlo a perder—le dijo mientras inconscientemente sus orejas bajaban un poco-.

—No digas tonterías—ella negó completamente—Tú no sales sobrando en ningún lado, Judy te trajo por algo, y eso es porque realmente eres importante para ella, de lo contrario no trataría de integrarte a su círculo familiar ¿no crees? Aparte por lo que nos ha dicho son muy buenos amigos ¿No?

—Los mejores amigos de hecho

—Entonces no pienses que sales sobrando aquí, ni mucho menos arruinaras nada. Ella te considera una parte muy importante de su nueva vida en Zootopia.

—Gracias señora Hopps

—No es nada tesoro

Cuando la marejada de abrazos se termina Judy no puede esperar.

—Chicos gracias por esta bienvenida, pero como papá lo dijo no vine sola, quisiera presentarles a mi mejor amigo en toda Zootopia Nick

El vulpino escucha como lo llama su novia y da una buena bocanada de aire, con una sonrisa aun algo nerviosa por fin se decide entrar a la cocina, solo para toparse con más conejos de los que imagino, sin temor a exagerar estaba frente a un mar de grandes ojos y orejas largas. Todos los conejos de cierto grado de edad, los mayores y los de la edad parecida a Judy o eso cree pero son tantos, justo como semejante habitación que usan de comedor debe contener.

—Hola—saludo un poco cohibido, y no era para menos lo superan en número-.

La habitación enmudeció casi por completo al ver al zorro y escuchar su tímido saludo, todos lo vieron sorprendidos, bueno, para empezar era un zorro, su querida hermana no les dijo ese pequeño detalle, pero dejando eso de lado…

Un conejo empezó a acercarse, era el primer hijo de la primera camada de la pareja, el primogénito del matrimonio, esa mañana había ido de visita a casa de sus padres con su esposa. Como todos escucho el incidente de su hermana, pero también escucho que su compañero de trabajo y su hasta ahora desconocido mejor amigo le salvo la vida. Que fuera un zorro, bueno fue algo…inesperado, lo admite pero…

Se acercó al zorro con un rostro neutral, Judy estaba lista para lo que fuera, tal vez su padre se había tomado la presencia de Nick de buena manera, pero no sabía cómo podían reaccionar sus demás hermanos, sobre todo los varones, pero de algo estaba segura no dejaría que nadie menospreciara a su zorro, sin embargo lo que paso después la dejo impactada.

—Espero hablar por todos aquí así que…—le tendió la pata al vulpino—Bienvenido a la casa Hopps—le dijo con una sonrisa sincera-.

Por breves segundos Nick se quedó helado, jamás pensó en ese resultado, pero eso no evito que tomara la pata que se le tendía en señal amistosa.

—Es un gusto poder conocerlos.

—Y para nosotros conocer a quien pudo evitar una desgracia…

Con esas simples palabras la atmosfera cambio, los demás se empezaron a acercar para saludar felizmente a Nick, sí, era un zorro ¿Y qué? Era un depredador ¿Eso importa? Por supuesto que No, no cambia los hechos, le salvo la vida a su hermana exponiendo la suya, a cuidado de ella y la ha ayudado en la ciudad, demostrando así que es un buen mamífero, sin importar su especie, lo mismo que antes, Judy demostró que no todo es lo que parece, Guideon resulto ser un buen zorro también, así que es más que obvio que los estereotipos existen, y es por algo, sí, pero no aplican en todos eso lo saben y lo entienden, ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?

El propio Nick estaba…bueno estaba ciertamente feliz por este resultado, tal parece que es genético en la familia de Judy el sorprenderlo de maneras gratas, eso sí, seguía algo desconcertado, que te reciban de buena fe en un lugar si eres un zorro, no pasa todos los días, aun cuando llego a la jefatura en su primer día pudo distinguir aun ciertas miradas y escuchar murmullos, claro todo era discreto y al fin al cabo ya estaba acostumbrado, pero no tardaron desaparecer, ya Judy lo había facilitado al haberle literalmente cerrado el hocico a todos y cuando comenzaron a trabajar juntos probaron su valía, pero que una familia de conejos te acepte…no sabe cómo sentirlo…se siente bien, incluso él mismo ya ha dejado de verse solo como un zorro ex-criminal, cuando al fin las presentaciones generales terminan Bonnie llama la atención de todos.

—Sé que todos están contentos con todo esto pero ya es hora de desayunar.

Las palabras de su madre fueron suficientes para hacer que todos comenzaran a regresar a sus respectivas mesas, no sin antes despedirse de Nick y pedirle después un poco de tiempo para hablar o cosas así, dejando de pie solo a Nick y Judy.

—Ven Nick—Judy estaba más que feliz por el resultado hasta ahora, era casi perfecto— _"Solo espero que se comporten así cuando descubran que es mucho, mucho más que mi amigo"_ Vamos a sentarnos, es hora de desayunar-.

—Genial porque muero de hambre.

El vulpino la sigue y llegan a una mesa, en ella está sentado el padre de Judy y otros conejos, por sus edades son los mayores o eso deduce, su coneja lo invita a sentarse a uno de los lugares que están casi frente a su padre, el simplemente la sigue leal como siempre, la silla apenas es lo suficientemente grande para que se acomodara sin parecerle incomodo, pero es un hecho sin importancia para él, después empieza a observar los alrededores, se da cuenta que varias de las hermanas de Judy salieron junto a su madre, el por qué se respondió rápidamente, algunas hembras de la familia entraron con varios platos y otras con ollas y sartenes, para así empezar a repartirlos en las mesas, el olor a exquisita comida llego a Nick en un santiamén haciéndole agua a la boca. El menú para ese instante, salteado de zanahorias con cebolla y pimientos, junto con unos vegetales escalpados, y algo de pan que Nick estaba seguro era casero y jugo que apostaba era de zanahorias, Bonnie fue quien se encargó de servir esa mesa personalmente, cuando termino se sentó junto a su esposo y empezaron a comer, claro, con un una ligera platica de por medio.

—Espero te guste Nick—le dijo gentilmente cuando vio al zorro tomar su cuchara-.

—Estoy seguro de eso señora Hopps, de solo olerlo se hace agua a la boca—sin más premeditaciones Nick tomo el primer bocado llevándoselo al hocico rápidamente, muchos si no es que todos los miembros de la familia ahí presentes lo observaban, algunos disimulados, otros no tanto, pero todos lo veían interesados, después de todo muchos no han convivido con depredadores tanto tiempo y menos han compartido una comida y querían ver sus reacciones ante una comida 100% vegetariana, cuanto Nick lo probo…sus ojos se abrieron mucho y sus orejas se irguieron, reacción que llamo la atención de todos, sobre todo los que estaban en la misma mesa, pero para sorpresa de los conejos— ¡Esta deliciosos! —Exclamo maravillado antes de zambullirse a comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en días, dejando sorprendidos a los conejos por verlo comer con tanto gusto, ¡Zanahorias! ¡Un zorro comiendo zanahorias! Eso es algo que muchos no creían posible.

— ¡Nick! —Judy rompió la impresión de todos— ¡Tus modales en la mesa! —lo reprendió cuando su ternura inicial al verlo tan feliz se disipo-.

Separando su cara del plato aun con la boca algo llena—Eh—Luego traga para ver a Judy con una cara un poco apenada— ¿Esta muy bueno?

Judy estaba a punto de regañarlo cuando alguien salvo al zorro.

—Déjalo Judy—su madre la detuvo—Estoy segura que tiene hambre, tus hermanos hacen lo mismo después de un día duro de trabajo.

—Además pequeña unas horas tras el volante aunque no lo creas pueden abrir mucho el apetito, yo lo recuerdo de cuando era joven—su padre también se metió impresionándola-.

—Oye tranquila, — el vulpino la llamo—También tienes razón, pero es que está muy bueno—voltea a ver a la madre de Judy—Señora Hopps debo decir que Judy tenía razón, hace los mejores desayunos.

—Bueno cuando las cosas se hacen con cariño los resultados les gustan a tu familia, aunque Judy puede tener un poco de razón, puedes ahogarte si no tienes cuidado—Nick solo suelta una pequeña risa antes de asentir.

—Por cierto chicos ¿Por qué la visita sorpresiva? —Pregunto uno de los hermanos de Judy a la curiosa pareja-.

—Bueno eso sería porque el permiso en el trabajo fue algo sorpresivo también—Judy explico a la brevedad—Nick él es mi hermano mayor…

—Steven, un gusto Nick—se presenta el conejo de pelaje oscuro y sonrisa alegre-.

— ¿Cómo que sorpresiva? —Stu pregunta mirando a su hija-.

Judy no sabía que responder, no quería que sus padres se enteraran que estaba en un caso potencialmente peligroso, para su suerte Nick la salvo.

—Bueno, nos dieron unos días libres por el trabajo que realizamos en una investigación.

—Sí….este papá…Nick ¿puede quedarse aquí con nosotros por estos días verdad?

La pregunta sorprendió a todos incluso al propio Nick.

—J-J-Judy no es necesario. Seguro habrá un hotel donde pueda quedarme. Como dije antes yo no quiero ser una molestia

El argumento se quedó flotando en el aire, todos los demás miembros de la familia fijaron su vista en Stu, pues la decisión estaba en la voluntad de su padre. Stu parecía un poco pensativo, hasta que fuera de la vista de todos sintió la pata de su esposa tomando la suya. Suspiro internamente con gran fuerza hasta que su vista se fijó en el zorro que acompañaba a su hija.

Nick seguía nervioso y la mirada del padre de Judy solo consiguió ponerlo un poco más, hacía un esfuerzo sobre-animal para no demostrarlo.

—Bueno…no creo que haya problema…hay habitaciones libres, pero la cama…

—No te preocupes—Bonnie lo interrumpe—Creo saber una solución para eso, yo me encargo-.

Era algo lógico, incluso en el comedor se notaba que la casa de los Hopps no estaba hecha para albergar a un mamífero del tamaño de Nick, obviamente las camas disponibles en la casa no bastarían para albergarlo.

—S-Señora Hopps no es necesario que se moleste, enserio—Nick dedujo lo que quería hacer-.

—Oh tesoro no es molestia…

—Gracias—Nick por primera vez demuestra más su nerviosismo al hablar en un tono algo más agudo de lo normal, no podía rechazar el que le ofrecieran alojamiento-.

—Papá, Mamá, gracias—Judy a diferencia de su novio estaba más entusiasmada que su novio-.

Sus padres solo le sonrieron y siguieron con su comida.

—Querido ¿Quieres más? —Pregunta Bonnie después de un rato, pues Nick ya se había terminado su plato-.

—Yo….Sí—igualmente su hambre era más grande que incluso su vergüenza, además estaba delicioso-.

—No te levantes mamá yo le sirvo.

—No es necesario—Nick intenta detenerla-.

—Tarde—le dice presumida una vez que toma el plato de su novio-.

Judy le sirve más a Nick mientras este hacía un puchero cual cachorro, esa escena causo gracia a varios miembros de la familia Hopps, veían curiosos y divertidos la escena y otros sorprendidos e incrédulos, todos sabían de la antigua fobia de Judy a los zorros, la cual al parecer ya supero y muy bien pues su amistad con el zorro parece muy fuerte. Nick también llamaba mucho su atención, miraban como un depredador se comía con gran gusto y felicidad algo que se supone solo era del agrado de las presas herbívoras, o sin duda ahora el mundo estaba patas arriba, o Judy encontró a un peculiar zorro, como es ella de peculiar como coneja, sin duda son un par interesante.

—Y bueno muchachos ¿Cómo se conocieron? —El padre de Judy pregunto mientras le daba un sorbo a su café-.

—Este…

—Es una historia bastante interesante—Nick le robo la palabra a Judy, su coneja lo vio casi con terror, en su morada mirada solo leyó claramente una cosa "No les digas lo peligroso" —Pero en términos simples…fue una curiosa pero muy grata coincidencia—En eso Nick toma la tasa que le sirvieron y estaba a punto de probarlo cuando su nariz capta un curioso pero a la vez desconocido aroma en ella, la olfatea un poco más detalladamente sin encontrar que es-.

—Es café de zanahorias Nick—la madre de Judy le aclara—Espero te guste-.

—Wow no sabía de esto—admitió con franqueza—Pero alguien me hizo entender que lo mejor es probar de todo—Y sin más le dio un buen trago y al sentir su sabor sus ojos brillaron— ¡Increíble!

—Qué bueno que te guste

—Señora Hopps ¿podría darme la receta?

—Con gusto Nick, pero podrías decirnos más de esa coincidencia, Judy no quiso dar muchos detalles.

—Con gusto…De hecho la primera vez que nos vimos…bueno por alguna razón extraña llame la atención de Judy…

—No Nick—su coneja lo interrumpe—Ni adornes esa parte y no me hagas quedar bien. La primera vez que vi a Nick, fue en la calle y llamo mi atención por el simple hecho de ser un zorro—les dijo Judy para nada orgullosa—Siendo sincera yo era muy hipócrita con todos, yo misma tenía prejuicios y…

—También era mi culpa—Nick la corto—Estaba dándole motivos para su sospecha—aclaro—Pero en fin esa primera vez solo acaba en una…platica…

—Después de eso…me dieron mi primer trabajo autentico como policía…solo que había cosas que no me ayudaban, era una policía novata, no conocía la ciudad tal cual y mi único indicio era solo una foto, no tenía nada con que empezar, o eso creía hasta que me tope que en la foto había alguien más—Voltea a ver a Nick—Un testigo…

—Y ahí fue donde me metí en una de las situaciones más descabelladas de mi vida, o más bien ella me metió y me arrastro en ella.

—Vamos Nick, no me digas que no fue un poco divertido.

—Bueno un par de cosas que si lo fueron, solo omitiría un detalle o dos. Pero esa experiencia la valoro mucho pues fue la que me permitió conocer a su hija y dar este cambio en mi vida.

— ¿Cambio? —Stu pregunto

—Antes de conocer a Judy mi vida era muy…diferente de ahora, ella me permitió darle un giro completo, sacar lo mejor de mí y me ayudo a unirme a la policía. Por lo cual estoy en eterna deuda con ella—para el final Nick sonrió un poco y bajo la mirada-.

Judy no pudo evitar verlo con ternura, era muy lindo cuando mostraba su lado blando—No te menosprecies Nick, sin ti, yo nunca podría haberlo logrado, tú me ayudaste a continuar, me apoyaste.

—Si me permiten un comentario—Una de las hermanas de Judy alzo la voz—Creo que hay algo que no nos dicen de esa historia, son amigos y por lo que veo de los mejores, pero eso solo se consigue de una forma.

Nick miraba sorprendido, tal parece que la astucia si era algo de familia.

—Bueno no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas—Murmuro Nick algo intranquilo, ese tema era aún algo complicado de tratar.

—Fue mi culpa—Judy admitió—Fue antes de que regresara, abrí la boca de más y dije cosas horribles hacia los depredadores, y lastime a Nick al único mamífero hasta ese momento que creyó en mí— dijo al tiempo que sus orejas bajaban-.

—No fue tu culpa, te usaron…Creímos haber resuelto un caso, cuando en realidad caímos en una telaraña y nos enredamos en ella, y si, lo que dijo me lastimo, pero eso no me importó cuando me demostró que en verdad se arrepentía y se disculpó de corazón, yo no pude evitar corresponder y jamás me arrepentiré de hacerlo.

—Hay Nick eres adorable…

—Lo sé—admitió divertido—Sí, nos hicimos amigos no por habernos conocido bien, nos hicimos mejores amigos porque con ayuda del otro admitimos nuestros defectos y problemas, y nos ayudamos a superarlos….

Todos veían el como uno hablaba del otro y notaron que Judy en efecto maduro más estando en la ciudad y todos notaron que ese crecimiento intrapersonal fue gracias al vulpino pelirrojo, muy curioso y similar…muy similar…

—Bueno Chicos me gustaría que pudiéramos seguir hablando pero el trabajo nos llama—anuncio el padre levantándose de su asiento y junto con el la mayoría de los conejos machos, varios de ellos tomaron los platos de la mesa de quienes ya terminaron y los llevaron a la cocina—Los veré más tarde, Nick bienvenido de nuevo, disfruten de su visita y diviértanse—el padre de Judy se despidió de ellos y antes de irse se despidió de su esposa con un beso-.

El par de animales más jóvenes se despidieron de todos los conejos que se marcharían con el padre, eran tanto machos y hembras y otro pequeño grupo se quedó con su madre en la casa junto a Bonnie con la intención de ayudarla en las tareas del hogar.

—Bien, Nick, Judy, vayan a divertirse un rato en lo que preparamos tu habitación Nick…

—Mamá si quieres nosotros podríamos.

—Para nada Judy, están de visita, así que no quiero que hagan nada hoy que no sea descansar y divertirse—le aclaro con dulzura pero igual muy firme

Sin agregar nada más Bonnie se retiró a la cocina con algunas otras de sus hijas, hasta que finalmente tanto Judy como Nick quedaron solos en el comedor.

—Y bien Nick… ¿Te gusto el desayuno? —le pregunto presumida-.

—Vamos pelusa creo que quedo más que claro que me encanto…le diré a tu madre que me pase algunas recetas—esto último lo agrego más como u pensamiento en voz alta-.

Soltando unas leves risas—Le diré que te las pase, ven vamos a las sala-.

Para ese momento casi todo el mar de conejos se había marchado dejando virtualmente sola a la pareja.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hasta ahora Nick?

—Pues…impresionado…yo…jamás pensé que sería tan….bien recibido aquí, digo mi sentido de la lógica me diría que sería todo menos bien recibido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo…sentí…algo…no sé cómo decirlo…

—Calor familiar Nick…el calor de un hogar…por eso no me gustaba que estuvieras solo…no es bueno para nadie…

—Gracias…gracias pelusa—le dice con una mirada intensa y una mueca ladina arrodillado en el suelo para estar a su altura-.

Ella se sonroja un poco pero le sonríe con cariño—De nada Nick ¿Te gustaría hacer algo?

—No lo sé, tu eres mi guía aquí zanahorias que me….

El vulpino sé para de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima capacidad mientras su cara se transformaba de una típica mueca zorruna a una de sorpresa y miedo, su pelaje se erizo y se tensó un poco.

— ¿Nick? ¿Qué tienes? —La coneja se preocupó por la repentina reacción de Nick-.

Hasta que sus agudas orejas escucharon un sonido "peculiar" y extraño, era…bueno era raro y se escuchaba ridículamente cerca pero no era para nada fuerte, Nick salió de su estupor y volteo a ver en dirección de su cola y su rostro palideció un poco, intrigada la hembra se dirige adonde su novio veía y se lleva una peculiar pero muy tierna sorpresa.

Una pequeña coneja de no más de tres años de edad estaba muy interesada sujetando, alzando y dejando caer la cola del vulpino, cuando se dio cuenta que era objeto de especial atención aun sujetando la cola de Nick.

—Hola—saludo infantilmente y cuando vio a su hermana soltó la cola de Nick y se fue a darle un abrazo—Judy te extrañe

Cargándola con mucho cariño—Yo también Lily

La pequeña cría voltea su cabeza pata ver a Nick quien al parecer su había quedado pegado al piso— ¿Quién es?

—Es un muy especial amigo. Se llama Nick, ven Nick—el zorro de nuevo parecía asustado, era una cría, una cría de conejo, eran frágiles y el muy grande—Vamos Nick

El zorro algo desidioso se acercó con algo de cautela—Hola…

La pequeña lo veía curiosa, esos enormes ojos lo miraban de forma indescifrable para él—Hola— susurro

Judy al ver su poca decisión se acerca lo suficiente para que Nick la tuviera frente a su rostro. Lejos de intimidarse la pequeña coneja acerco sus patas al rostro y lo acaricio con suma delicadeza, el zorro por mera lógica se sorprendió y abrió los ojos solo para cerrarlos poco después al dejarse llevar por el contacto, al ver esto Judy decide que avance más.

—Vamos Nick, sostenla—no le pregunto, más bien solo se la dio en las patas-.

Sostenerla para el vulpino fue…cuando cargaba a Judy su peso realmente no significaba nada para él, pero esta pequeña coneja era tan…eso, pequeña, suave y esponjosa, era, claro después de Judy, la cosa más tierna del mundo. La Pequeña solo aprovecho para seguir sintiendo el pelaje de Nick.

—Su pelaje es muy suave.

—Gracias—le contesto con suavidad-.

— ¿Qué eres? —Eso si lo sorprendió-.

—Por su edad debes ser el primero que conoce Nick. Lily, Nick es un zorro

— ¿Un zorro? ¿Eres un zorro?

—Sí—su primera vez viendo a un zorro, Nick no sabía que sentir-.

—Tienes un bonito pelaje…y eres lindo

Con esos simples comentarios se ganó al vulpino, la inocencia infantil y esa ternura natural.

—Tú también lo eres.

La pequeña siguió jugando con el pelaje del rostro de Nick, ´para luego pasar a sus orejas, el zorro feliz se dejó hacer, Judy solo los miraba, era tan adorable…sus orejas se movieron un poco y sonrió con malicia.

—Sabes Nick, ahora regreso, se me ocurrió algo, no tardo—se excusó rápido-.

Nick la despidió con un gesto un tanto nervioso por quedarse solo con la pequeña pero intentaría cuidarla unos minutos. Sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo antes de que sus instintos le avisaran algo…

No estaba solo en la habitación, se sentía observado y desde muchos ángulos, su oreja izquierda se crispo al escuchar algo. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta. Estaba rodeado.

—Hola mamá—Judy saludo a su madre al tiempo que entraba a la cocina sonriendo, varias de sus hermanos y hermanos la estaban ayudando a limpiar los platos.

—Judy… ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que…

—Lo sé, descanso y esparcimiento, pero quisiera enseñarle a Nick los campos de vegetales….

—Me parece maravillosos hija.

—Sí, pero quisiera que viera más de lo que se hace aquí, necesitaras algo de los campos para la comida…

—Si Judy pero….

—Deja que Nick y yo vayamos, estoy segura que le encantara.

—Está bien, está bien—Bonnie accede, Judy estaba muy emocionada como para decepcionarla. De forma rápida hace una lista de lo que necesitara—Aquí esta Judy.

—Gracias—le dice al tiempo que toma la lista-.

—Te recomiendo que los lleves a los campos del lado izquierdo de la casa, tu padre y tus hermanos están del lado contrario—le aconseja con una sonrisa-.

—Gracias por el consejo mamá

—Y por cierto ¿Dónde dejaste a Nick?

—En la sala, Lily había despertado ya….y creo que no era la única

—Judy no me digas que lo dejaste con tus hermanitos—Bonnie se preocupó—Sabes cómo son ellos, Judy no sabes lo que le pueden hacer a Nick—Estaba reocupada pero por el zorro, las crías de conejo tienen mucha energía e imaginación-.

—No te preocupes mamá, lo que sea que puede pasarle, Nick es listo seguro encontrara la forma de huir, aun cuando sea colgarse del techo—le dice divertida-.

—Judy no seas así—la regaña su madre al tiempo que dejaba lo que tenía en las patas—Vamos por él-.

Sin más remedio Judy sigue a su madre, ella quería que el vulpino "sufriera" un poco más pero ni modo, fue con su madre. Para ese momento ella ya esperaba oír los gritos de Nick pidiendo ayuda, pero no los escuchaba, cuando ambas hembras llegaron a la puerta si escucharon algo…risas muchas y muy divertidas. Cuando abrieron la puerta se hallaron un cuadro…lindo.

Nick estaba tirado en el suelo con un sinfín de conejitos rodeándolo, el zorro juagaba con ellos haciéndole cosquillas y ellos a él, Nick tomaba a uno y otro y así sin fin. Para ambas conejas la escena era…bueno no era lo que ninguna de ellas esperaba. Pero Judy cambio de sorpresa a súper ternura, ella jamás pensó que Nick fuera tan bueno con los niños, jamás lo había visto cerca de una cría, lo más cercano era cuando lo vio con Finnick y ese disfraz de elefante. Pero ahora…él se veía tan….no puedo evitar sonreír con algo de amargura, simplemente era el primer macho que veía con buena pata para los niños de forma natural…y los dos no podían tener hijos propios…lo mejor era ignorarlo. Ese fue su pensamiento al sacudir un poco la cabeza. Para cuando reacciono su madre se aclaró la garganta.

—Niños—llamo a los pequeños—dejen al señor Wilde en paz—con eso se escuchó un quejido grupal-.

—Pero mamá…

—Él es divertido

—Lily dice que es un zorro

—También quiere jugar con nosotros…

—Nada de peros niños, él es un amigo de su hermana Judy—señalo a la coneja a su lado dando por enterada su presencia a los pequeños—.

—No se preocupe señora Hopps—Nick al fin surgió del mar de pequeños conejos—De hecho me divierto como nunca….estos pequeños me tomaron por sorpresa…les prometo jugar con ustedes más tarde—ante eso los conejitos empezaron a vitorear de alegría-.

—Está bien—concedió la madre de Judy—pero mientras déjenlo descansar un momento, él y su hermana saldrán.

—Eso no importa ahora vengan y saluden a su hermana—Judy vocifero con los brazos abiertos, los pequeños emocionados gritaron al unísono y se fueron a abrazar-taclear a su hermana-.

Bonnie solo rio de la reacción de sus hijos más pequeños, para ellos los más grandes eran sus favoritos para jugar y como muchos Judy era la que siempre jugaba con ellos. Después de varios minutos Judy pudo emerger de entre sus hermanitos riendo y algo empolvada, pero sumamente feliz.

—Niños vamos dejen que descansen un poco de su trabajo, es hora de su desayuno…

Los pequeños asintieron y se fueron junto a su madre en direccional comedor. Judy se dirige junto a Nick quien seguía sentado en el suelo.

— ¿Te divertiste?

—De hecho sí, aunque yo mismo no lo creía posible…

—Y yo que pensaba verte correr o pedir auxilio desesperado—le dice con burla al tiempo que se posaba a su lado.

—Oh por favor era como ser sepultado bajo un mini ejercito de peluches vivientes y tiernos, no me iba a resistir a lo que no…ehm…olvídalo Zanahorias—sin saberlo él pensaba igual que ella—Como sea…tu madre dijo que tenías planes para nosotros

—Así es, te mostrare uno de los lugares donde pasaba mucho tiempo de niña y jugaba con mis hermanos…y de paso traer cosas para la comida.

Nick imaginó muchas cosas, una plaza, un mercado local….algo…todo menos el lugar donde se encontraba ahora. Un campo de gran extensión y por lo que podía ver muchos vegetales cultivados.

—Sabes cuando eres una conejita te gusta mucho jugar en los campos de tus padres—le dice cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión en la cara de Nick-.

—Supongo que es algo…natural, jugar al aire libre con un sinfín de hermanos y amigos ¿verdad?

—De hecho, todos presas—Nick la voltea a ver—No había muchos depredadores y mis padres eran…cautelosos.

—Pues no se notó hoy

—Eso a mí también me sorprendió…más con papá, pero antes de hablar de esto vamos, tenemos cosas que conseguir para la comida-.

Judy saco la lista del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se adelantó a buscar, no tardo nada para que Nick la siguiera leal como siempre. Para ayudarla.

—Y ¿Qué buscamos?

—Tranquilo, yo te guiare.

Y así de simple empezaron a buscar, Judy le contaba historias de ella y sus amigos jugando a policías y ladrones, de sus hermanos, al tiempo que buscaban los vegetales que Bonnie le encargo. Cuando finalmente terminaron un buen rato después Judy le dijo que se fueran a descansar un rato en un pequeño techo, cercado y con un pequeño montón de paja en el suelo, el par no tardo en sentarse sobre la madera cubierta de paja.

—Bonito lugar—le comento el vulpino mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes al lado de Judy-.

—Gracias, son perfectos para descansar entre las jornadas de trabajo-.

—Te trae recuerdos de seguro.

—Pues sí, uno que otro pero ahora…quisiera uno nuevo—le dice un poco tímida pero igualmente seductora-.

La coneja no perdió el tiempo y se subió al regazo del desprevenido zorro y lo beso en los labios, una acción que tenían un muy buen rato sin realizar, Nick no se hizo del rogar, al contrario se dejó hacer mientras también regresaba el beso con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Es seguro hacer esto aquí—le dijo entre besos pero sin separarse mucho de ella y volverla a besar.

—Mi familia está del lado contrario de la propiedad, y no será nada grave si no pasamos de aquí

— ¿Segura que no quieres pasar un poco más? —le dice seductor mientras sus patas entran por debajo de la ropa de ella-.

—No lo haremos en medio de un mini granero sucio—le advierte, más sin previo aviso se arroja al zorro besándolo con palpable lujuria—pero no implica que no habrá algo de juegos—le confirma con una mirada traviesa-.

Con esas simples palabras e zorro enloquece un poco y se abalanza sobre la coneja sentada sobre él, ambos se dejan llevar, Nick lentamente se desliza por la pared haz quedar acostado y Judy sobre él, se besan, se acarician, se prueban, pero no pasan de ahí.

—Te encanta volverme una bestia ¿verdad? —Pregunta el zorro antes de besar el cuello de Judy con vehemencia-.

—Solo un poco—suspira mientras acaricia las orejas de Nick, él la hacía sentir la coneja más bella del mundo al ver en su mirada todo lo que siente por ella-.

—Cuando regresemos a la ciudad pagaras—le advierte antes de morder su oreja-.

— ¿Qué me harás? —Le pregunta entrando en su juego-.

—Solo diré que no te podrás levantar de esa cama porque no sentirás tus piernas, nuestra primera vez será nada a comparación de eso-.

—Lo tomare como una promesa…

—Palabra de zorro—asiente para luego lamerle la cara juguetonamente—Eres todo un manjar—siente como ella se frota contra su cuello—Estas muy feliz

—Esta visita es increíble

—Hasta ahora—le advierte-.

—Lo será hasta mañana

— ¿Mañana?

—Se los diré mañana, este día es tan perfecto que lo quiero conservar así ¿Tú no?

—Como siempre tienes razón zanahorias

—Tenemos que regresar en un rato

— ¿Cuándo veremos las moras que cultiva tu familia?

—Mañana te llevare

Después de un rato decidieron regresar, mientras caminaban de regreso

—Creo que aún me falta conocer a varios hermanos tuyos ¿No es cierto?

—Sí. Varios ya no viven aquí y te falta conocer los que aún están en la escuela, ya debieron de haber llegado y lo más seguro están curiosos de verte, presiento que eres la comidilla de la casa ahora.

—Bueno al menos no se llevaran tanta sorpresa

—Sospecho que después de la comida nos lloverán preguntas al por mayor

— ¿Crees?

—Querrán saber cómo nos conocimos… ¿Podrías no contar los detalles…peligrosos…como lo del tren?

—Judy creo que tus padres saben que eres una policía y que tienes los riesgos de cualquiera en este trabajo…y con lo de hace meses…

—Lo sé, pero igual no quiero asustarlos y preocuparlos…

—Bueno en ese caso no tendrán de que preocuparse, yo me encargare de cuidarte siempre—le promete-.

Esas palabras no hacen más que traerle una sonrisa a Judy—Eres un zorro tan protector…

—Eh…simple naturaleza, soy un cánido no un conejo recuérdalo.

—Y eso es algo que adoro de ti—se fija en el cielo—lo mejor es volver ya, en lo que mamá prepara la comida nos tocaran las primeras preguntas

—Bueno, por lo menos estoy menos nervioso, podre con esto

—Eso espero, necesitare de ti mañana

—puedo hacerlo yo…soy el macho después de todo y yo soy l que busca….

—No Nick, son mis padres, como hija es mi deber

—Y como tu pareja el mío

—Te tocara justificarte, eso te lo aseguro y lo harás solo—le advierte-.

—Todo por ti, te lo he dicho, hare lo necesario

La pareja camino tomados de la pata hasta que llegaron al límite de la "zona segura" a partir de ahí solo fueron amigos de nuevo.

Llegaron a la para Nick enorme casa y en cuanto entraron fueron recibido por un ejércitos de conejos de edad adolecente o niños más grandes.

Y como profecía eso les paso, todos empezaron a preguntar a diestra y siniestra, desde la edad de Nick, el cómo se conocieron, cosas que Judy hacía…posibles cosas embarazosas, con eso Nick casi dice algo, pero una mirada de Judy lo hizo recapacitar, la forma de conocerse se la brincaron hasta que todos estuvieran presentes para no repetir esa historia.

Un rato después Bonnie anuncio que la comida estaba lista, hacía poco tiempo que el resto de la familia había llegado del trabajo en los campos, los miembros de la familia a quienes les tocaba la comida para servir. De nuevo Nick y Judy se sentaron en la misma mesa que los padres de esta última. Cuando la comida estuvo servida a Nick le dio un hambre voraz de nuevo por el mero olor, sopa de zanahorias, y calabazas rellenas de queso con cebolla, ensalada de lechuga con pepino, naranja, y unos arándanos deshidratados, aderezo mil islas, brócoli con vinagreta. Un festín al que Nick no se pudo resistir, los que no estaban para el almuerzo vieron que las historias eran ciertas, Nick se comía con gusto el menú que su madre hizo para él día, cuando se les paso la sorpresa

—Oigan no es por interrumpir su comida pero nos pueden decir el como se conocieron.

—Siendo justos creo que sí—el vulpino acepto después de tragar.

Recordando la promesa a su novia comenzó el relato apoyado por Judy, ambos dijeron una versión más…suave pero manteniendo los asuntos importantes, cuando por fin llegaron a la parte de su aparente pelea y separación….

—Pero Nick…él te ayudo—la cuestiono una de las conejas adolecentes-.

—Lo sé, por eso me sentí terrible, me sentí fatal y sigo sintiendo lo mismo cada vez que lo recuerdo…yo soy una…

—Una coneja maravillosa…la situación fue imprevista y yo reaccione de forma poca madura.

—Porque te lastimo.

—Y mucho…lo admito, fue algo que me afecto más de lo que pensé.

— ¿Tan importante es la opinión de Judy para ti? —Stu pregunto-.

—Para ser franco sí—admitió sorprendiendo a más de uno—Era la primera vez que sentí que alguien confió en mí, que vio más que un simple zorro—bajo la mirada—pensar que no era cierto me dolió bastante y me recordó no tener esperanzas. Pero escucharla pidiendo mi perdón arrepentida…me hizo darme cuenta que tal vez no todas las presas eran iguales, la perdone porque ella demostró sinceridad, para un zorro eso es algo valioso…por eso me importaba y me importa su opinión. Trato de ser un mejor mamífero por ella.

Pasado ese rato la historia siguió desde la deducción de Judy hasta el museo

—Su actuación fue algo dramática, pero me dio risa en el momento más requerida

—Eso que cuentas—exclamo Bonnie después de digerir la escena—me suena a una obra

—Oh te refieres a la obra de la escuela—unos hermanos de Judy exclamaron a la vez-.

—Cómo olvidar el día en que todo empezó—esta vez fue Stu-.

—De hecho papá…aun tienes a grabación—Judy pregunto temerosa-.

—Oh pequeña, las cintas de video pasaron a la historia en el mundo, y aquí también—Judy casi suspira de alivio, pero algo la detuvo—Por eso las mande digitalizar.

Nick le sonrió a Judy con suficiencia ella hizo un puchero pero tenía palabra.

—Crees que la podamos verla uno de estos días le dije a Nick que la veríamos.

—no veo porque no.

—Nick, por cierto tu cuarto está listo, también el tuyo Judy

—Gracias señora Hopps, pero insisto no se hubiera molestado yo pude.

—Nick no te preocupes no es molestia—Bonnie lo interrumpió— ¿Por qué lo piensas?

—Lo lamento no estoy muy a acostumbrado a recibir…cortesías—le dijo un tanto desbalanceado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Soy un zorro—le dice de forma simple—los demás mamíferos no se toman muchas molestias con nosotros, no somos prioridad ni nada…prácticamente no existimos más allá de ser una peste, nos tachan de ladrones, embusteros y mentirosos…no digo que este del todo mal, muchos lo hacen—Nick bajo la mirada—Por eso no quiero ser una molestia.

—Nick no lo eres—Bonnie intervino-.

—Judy nos ayudó a no ser tan prejuiciosos, nos quitó la venda de los ojos y nos hizo abrir más nuestra mente.

—No son los únicos, a mí también me ayudo. Y estoy feliz de eso. Y no tiene idea de cuan cómodo me siento con ustedes…extrañaba esta sensación

La última frase, si bien fue hecha con una expresión feliz a Bonnie le llamo mucho la atención, quiso preguntar pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera, no ahora por lo menos.

Nick tomo uno de los panes y lo probo.

—Wow, pan de elote…hace mucho que no comía uno tan rico

—Qué bueno que te guste tesoro, come lo que quieras.

—Mamá no le digas eso o se comerá todo

—No me tientes Judy…—le advierte el vulpino con la boca llena—sabes mi apetito

La pequeña escena causo risas, cuando terminaron de comer todos se trasladaron a la sala para tener un poco más tiempo y conocer más a detalle la relación de Nick y Judy en la policía y sus "aventuras" según los niños, ambos oficiales solo sonrieron con emoción, no todos los días te preguntan eso, menos unos niños. Con entusiasmo empezaron a contar, persecuciones, arrestos, casos…unos divertidos otros dramáticos y un "poco" peligrosos. Los pequeños estaban entretenidos como si vieran la TV y los mayores no se quedaban atrás, algunos un tanto asustados, la profesión era peligrosa y Judy pues…

—Nick—una de las hermanas de igual de edad de Judy—Soy Cloe un gusto, todo se oye increíble pero ¿nunca se ha lasti…han lastimado Judy y Tu?

—Sí es por el hecho de que tu hermana aquí a mi lado puede ser tremendamente impulsiva, terca y muy perseverante—Judy le dio un codazo—Lo lamento señorita pero es cierto y la respuesta es casi—Judy bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada—…uno que otro rasguño pero nada más como…—Y ahí empezaron a repasar una serie de momentos y varios se dieron cuenta de algo-.

Todos sabían que Judy era muy impulsiva, algo despistada e ingenua y de niña propensa a los accidentes, cosa que de mayor no cambio mucho bueno tal vez un poco, muchos pensaban que no tardarían en llegar la terrible noticia de que algo grave le pasara a su hermana, por no medir un peligro o haberse enfrentado a un mamífero más grande que ella por subestimación., pero no paso, primero pensaron que regreso a parquímetros cuando se volvió a ir, hasta ahora que se enteraron que realizo prácticas y trabajo de oficina hasta que cierto zorro se graduó y los hicieron compañeros, y ahora escuchan porque esa mala noticia jamás paso, todos sabía que los zorros eran listos, pero Nick parecía más listo y astuto de lo normal, los conejos son más impulsivos con lo que hacen pues viven rápido, pero al parecer el resulto ser el componente que necesitaba Judy para moderar esa actitud tan "temeraria" suya, él la detenía y la hacía pensar, le ayudaba a analizar y francamente la cuidaba, Judy era la que daba a notar esta situación, siempre era él que se metía en medio y desviaba, repelía o recibía el daño inminente por ella, la retenía y se dieron cuenta que lo hacía con su vida cuando llegaron al hecho que los mando al hospital, le tomaron aprecio y respeto en cuanto se enteraron de ello, para muchos los conejos pues…eran tantos que no valían, pero que él lo hiciera y que fuera un zorro era lo sorprendente, realmente vieron lo especial que era su amistad. Bonnie y Stu ponían especial atención miraban y escuchaban todos los hechos y se daban cuenta que en efecto eran los mejores amigos, completaban frases y recordaban lo mismo, se complementaban y eso se logra solo cuando pasas mucho tiempo con alguien muy preciado.

—Bueno creo que eso es lo destacable, no siempre pasan cosas emocionantes a veces es solo patrullar.

—En el caso del caballero sus días de siestas

—Oye no me culpes, soy un depredador nocturno, la vez del patrullaje nocturno fui el que logro mantener la vigilia al 100 y no me canse como alguien.

—Ese día no me sentía bien…

—Claro, como cuando te hice morder el polvo en el cuadrilátero por "te dolía el tobillo

—Esa también fue una ocasión especial, me dolían las costillas por eso termine en la lona—se burló la coneja-.

—Le ayude a Flash a mover su refrigerador—se excusó-.

Ambos se miraron con seriedad hasta que estallaron en carcajadas por sus payasadas, el resto de la familia solo miraba entretenida-.

—En fin Nick te seguiré dando la lista, ella Rose, Amber, Glen, Rick,

—Judy no seas cruel, creo que ya le duele la cabeza—la detuvo Steve-.

—No creo que ya me aprendí unos

— ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

—Ehmm… ¿Erick?

—Casi, él es Erick—señala a su hermano sentado a su lado—Fue lo más cerca que llego alguien en su primera visita, Arthur se equivocó más ¿No?

— ¿Arthur?

—Sí, el "novio" de Judy de los 11 años

— ¿Novio?—Esa palabra no le sentó bien a Nick y el sonrojo de Judy tampoco lo calmaba-.

—N-N-N-No era m-m-m-mi novio…

—Pero él quería

—T-T-Teníamos 11

—Y ya lo tenías como loco.

—De ¿Quién hablan?

—Un chico, estaban juntos en la escuela y siempre buscaba venir aquí.

—Hasta que Judy le rompió el corazón….Ja si lo hubiéramos grabado podríamos haber capturado el momento cuando su corazón se rompió.

—Solo era un amigo…se lo tenía que decir—Esa respuesta calmo a Nick un poco y le permitió enfriar la cabeza-.

—Sinceramente fue una buena platica—el vulpino interrumpió—Pero tengo una promesa que cumplir con los niños-.

En ese instante lo más pequeños reaccionaron con alegría, Nick se levantó y no tardó en ser arrastrado por los infantes al jardín, claro que él se dejó de buena gana.

—Judy sinos pudieras decir ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —Rubén, otros de sus hermanos de edad parecida pregunto—No cualquiera e incluso hablo de conejos acepta jugar de tan buena con tantos a la vez.

—Pues ya lo saben, de una heladería…Pero ni yo sabía que era bueno con los niños y creo que él igual-.

—Tiene agallas, hasta nosotros lo pensamos dos veces antes de decir que sí a sus juegos.

—Creo que es parte de su carisma

—Tiene razón—espeto otro—No lo conozco mucho aun pero me cae bien

Varios estuvieron de acuerdo con ello.

—Bien Judy sinceramente encontraste un zorro único

Enseguida empezaron a escuchar las risas infantiles desde el exterior.

—Eso me lo confirma

Un buen rato después en el que Judy por más que hubiera querido salir a jugar con sus hermanitos y asegurarse de que no mataran a su aun secreto novio fue convencida por sus hermanos y quedarse un rato a charlar, ya que sus padres se ausentaron unos momentos.

—Y dinos Judy, ¿aún no encuentras a nadie? —Pregunto Rachel-.

—Mi trabajo es muy importante—se deslinda, todo el mundo sabía que nunca había tenido novio por sus sueños, era obvio que no lo tendría ahora por su trabajo, sus hermanas reprocharon y sus hermanos sonrieron, todo estaba bien-.

Con el tiempo Nick regreso, su ropa estaba llena de pasto y tierra, al igual que tenía algunos conejitos aun trepando por su cuerpo, pero de alguna manera aun sonreía, se mantenía feliz y se notaba que era sincero.

—Niños bájense de Nick—su madre que recién regresaba los vio, los pequeños ni protestaron y bajaron y se fueron con los demás—Nick ¿Estas bien?

Sonriente—Sí, muy bien hace mucho que no me divertía tanto—luego se ve así mismo—Pero creo que me descuide…

— ¿Quisiera tomar un baño?

— ¿Puedo?

—Pero claro y discúlpalos a veces son unos pillos

—Primero gracias, me vendría bien un baño, segundo no me molesta, aunque no lo crea me divertí señora Hopps, así que si e disculpa iré por mis cosas y las de Judy

—Está bien—Judy llega al lado de su madre-.

—Escuche eso, te ayudo Nick

—No es necesario—le hace una seña con la pata—Solo es equipaje ligero para ambos, yo lo traigo, si me quieres ayudar espérame aquí y me guiaras para no perderme…y tal vez me hagas un mapa

Judy suelta una carcajada—ve por las cosas torpe zorro-.

—A la orden jefa—Nick saluda de forma militar y se retirarse.

—Tu amigo tiene personalidad

—Es parte de su encanto. Mis días en el trabajo con él son todo menos aburrido, así que ¿Cuál será su habitación?

—La vieja habitación de Peter, casi frente a la tuya

—Hace mucho no lo veo

—Pronto serás tía

— ¿Enserio? —pregunto emocionada-.

—Viene mañana con lisa

—En cuanto los vez los felicitare, y ¿Sara? —Pregunto con algo de incomodidad-.

—Ella viene mañana, no ha habido ni un fin de semana que falte y Zakk también por si quieres saberlo

—Sigo lamentándolo—le dijo algo culpable-.

—Eso ya pasó, tomaron su decisión, además Zakk resulto ser un encanto y quiere mucho a tu hermana

Ahí Judy lo comprobó en persona, el tema era más aceptado de lo que en verdad creyó, pero decidió dejarlo para mañana.

De improvisto una voz la saco de sus pensamientos—Su equipaje madame—apareció Nick con una pequeña maleta en la mano con un vistoso adorno de zanahoria y otra más grande propia de seguro

—Llevare a Nick a su cuarto

—Adelante y siéntete como en tu casa Nick.

—Gracias señora Hopps

Judy guio a Nick por los pasillos que conducían al interior de la tierra, la construcción era espaciosa eso lo reconocía.

—Tu casa me impresiona zanahorias.

—Gracias, es lo que el esfuerzo de muchos logra, Nick miraba que cada puerta había algo que pudiera identificar a su dueño, todas eran habitaciones.

—Listo aquí dormirás hoy—Judy le dice en cuanto abre la puerta, la habitación es espaciosa, eso lo reconoce, entra y ve 5 camas acomodadas para que su cuerpo descansara sin problemas.

—Había olvidado lo pequeños que son ustedes

—Cállate y entra—le espeta la coneja gris-.

— ¿Solo? —por esa respuesta Judy sonríe y entra empujando al vulpino y cerrando la puerta con seguro

— ¿Así? —le pregunto con unos ojos coquetos-.

—Así

Sin aviso la coneja se arroja a sus brazos besándolo.

—Sera la primera vez que durmamos separados—le comenta el vulpino-.

— ¿Me extrañaras?

—Mucho—le confirma-.

—Yo también, solo será poco…Mañana se los diré

— ¿Segura?

—Como nunca—le confirma-.

—Estaré contigo todo el tiempo

—Lo sé, vamos ve y tomo un baño, pero el olor a tierra te sienta muy bien.

—Comprare una colonia—le dice guiñando un ojo-.

Judy ríe un poco antes de besarlo—El baño es la puerta azul—le dice antes de levantarse-.

Toma su maleta y sale de la habitación, Nick solo mira la puerta antes de suspirar y buscar un cambio de ropa.

Ese día para sorpresa de los novios, una mañana agradable y una tarde más agradable, la noche después fue igual de buena y una cena sencilla fue lo mejor, aunque eso si dormirán solos por primera vez en un tiempo y los ponía algo raro ese detalle…el siguiente día será lo bueno, eso ambos lo sabían…..


	38. La primera noche con los Hopps

Hace un rato ya que Nick se había a costado, se sentía extraño dormir lejos de su amada zanahorias, pero el saber que está a escasos metros lo calma, pero ya casi no puede dormir sin sentir su cálido y ligero cuerpo sobre el suyo o su intoxicante y dulce aroma, se volvió bastante dependiente de su cercanía, con ella su vida tiene armonía, realmente mejoro su vida para bien, pero ahora paga su ausencia con un poco de insomnio, pero no es nada que un poco de agua y despejar su mente no pueda arreglar, se levanta de su improvisada cama y se pone una camiseta para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, con cuidado sale de su habitación, el ambiente era tan silencioso que lo hacía casi irreconocible, con cuidado se dirige a la cocina sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, por suerte tenía buena memoria y no se perdió, ojala pudiera regresar sin dar vueltas, lleno el vaso y lo bebió, pero de improvisto alguien lo llamo.

— ¿No gustas mejor un poco de agua más fresca?-.

Nick se asusta aún con el vaso entre sus patas y voltea—Señora Hopps—la reconoció de inmediato—Yo…tenía sed y…

—Lo sé, es una noche calurosa, por eso te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quieres agua un poco más fresca?

Nick lo piensa un poco, la noche si era algo calurosa por lo que no duda tanto en aceptar—Sí, gracias.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Nick estuviera sentado en la pequeña mesa que había la cocina con un vaso de agua fría frente a él.

—Lamento si la desperté.

—No te preocupes, es instinto de madre darse cuenta cuando alguien no puede dormir y ver si se puede ayudar—le sonrió con simpleza-.

Nick tomo el vaso de agua y bebió un poco—Sabe—empezó cuando termino de dar ese sorbo—Me recuerda mucho a mi madre, siempre con una expresión comprensiva y alegre, con pendiente de su familia.

—Gracias tesoro, así somos todas las madres

—Se podrían llevar muy bien.

— ¿Puedo hacer una observación?

—Claro

—Te notabas algo…confundido.

— Es solo que ya llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de…este ambiente, ya sabe del familiar

— ¿Tuviste problemas con tu familia?

—No—Nick respondió al indeciso pero la mirada de Bonnie le recordaba tanto a la de su madre que sin más hablo—De hecho mi familia es bastante…simple. No tengo tíos, tías, abuelos, hermanos, ni padre…La familia Wilde solo éramos…mamá y yo, así que ya llevaba un tiempo sin sentir esto.

—Y tu madre…

—Ella—en su garganta casi se forma un nudo pero lo evito—Falleció.

—Hay Nick disculpa yo…

—No se preocupe—Nick detuvo su disculpa—Esto ya…paso y debo superarlo…

—Puedo preguntar hace ¿Cuánto fue?

—21 años

—Oh dios eras muy pequeño y te quedaste solo…

—De hecho—le respondió con melancolía—Pero ya comprendí que debía pasar, hay designios más grandes a los que no puedo renegar, lo comprendí gracias a su hija, ella se convirtió en el primer mamífero en saberlo en mucho tiempo y ahora usted.

—Gracias por la confianza

—Me recuerda mucho a ella…Y creo que de usted Judy saco su buen corazón.

—Veo que la quieres mucho

—Es mi mejor amiga, una que nunca me abandona y que sobre todo confía en mí, lo cual es invaluable.

—Me alegra que también te haya conocido.

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunta sorprendido-.

—Conforme creció…no muchos quisieron seguir siendo sus amigos, no muchos se esforzaban en entenderla, pero tú la entiendes.

—No es tan complicado—se encogió de hombros—compaginamos muy bien, en el trabajo sabemos cómo actuar aun sin hablarnos…

—Además también las hecho madurar un poco más y a ser un poco menos…impulsiva—soltó al final con delicadeza-.

Alzando una ceja—Era bastante terca y testaruda y se dirigía a la acción como si nada…más de una vez me asusto o me frustro, algunas veces…actuaba o actúa muy rápido, pero nada más necesitaba…pensar un poco más y ponderar riesgos, no era mucho y yo con gusto la ayude y de paso me quitaba algo de miedo porque se fuera a lastimar.

—Sé de lo que hablas, por eso te digo que tú también eres una buena influencia para ella—ante eso Nick suelta una ligera risa bastante divertida— ¿Qué están gracioso?

—Creo que es la primera vez que oigo a una madre decir "Júntate con el zorro que es buena influencia", Judy me dijo que esta visita me sorprendería y me haría bien, pero no pensé que tanto—Con eso termino de beber el agua y soltó un bostezo-.

—Creo que ya estás listo para dormir

—Creo que sí—al fin sentía el sueño en su cuerpo se levantó pero vio el pasillo-.

—No te preocupes te guio a tu habitación.

Nick solo le dio las gracias con bastante vergüenza, cuando al fin llego en compañía de Bonnie le agradeció y le deseo una buena noche, por su parte ella hizo lo mismo y le deseo dulces sueños. El vulpino se dirigió a la cama y se dejó caer en ella ahora si deseaba dormir y casi no batallo para hacerlo, unos minutos después empezó a roncar suave e imperceptiblemente.

A la mañana siguiente lejos de las madrigueras, en la urbe metropolitana de Zootopia otra pareja iniciaba otro día o más bien continuaban con lo que dejaran pendiente en la madrugada por la imperante necesidad de dormir. Jack y Cinthia estaban en la cama besándose como su no hubiera un mañana, la vulpina tenia las patas en los hombros de la liebre mientras este la sujetaba de la cintura, pero sus patas no se mantenían quitas y se empezaron a acariciar uno al otro.

—Al menos algo bueno salió de esto—susurro el macho cuando dejo de besar a la vulpina para enseguida besar su cuello con pasión-.

—N-N-No l-l-lo Discuto—apenas pudo responder entre suspiros-.

No mentía por su trabajo a veces no podían más que simplemente compartir cama y no pasar de ahí, pero aprovechaban cada oportunidad para estar juntos entre cada misión, usando la habitación del otro, y ahora con esos días libre los dos decidieron aprovecharlos al máximo, ella no dejaría que Jack se levantara mucho de la cama y sus patas traseras no han permitido que se separe de su cuerpo desde ayer, ella siente como Jack toma una de sus piernas y la alza, ella se deja hacer pero antes de siquiera empezar….

Unos golpes en la puerta.

Jack separa sus labios de los de su pareja y suelta algo parecido aun siseo muy molesto.

—Sí lo ignoramos tal vez se vaya—sugirió ella al tiempo que cerraba su pierna sobre el cuerpo de él y lo atraía a ella junto con un beso apasionado, el macho siguió su consejo de buena gana rodeando también su cuerpo con sus brazos, estaban a punto de reiniciar el juego cuando…

Otros golpes…

—Juro que algo malo pasará—Jack se hartó, estaba vez su expresión si mostraba su desagrado y molestia, su rostro dejaba de ser tan estoico cuando se hallaba así con Cinthia y ella sabía que era en esos momentos cuando finalmente se relajaba bastante mostrando lo que realmente es en el fondo, una liebre normal con sentimientos y emociones que siente y sufre como los demás—Ojalá sea algo de vida o muerte—se separó de su hembra por completo y bajo de la gran cama, busco una bata y se la puso—Espero no tardar.

Cinthia asiente al tiempo que se le ocurre como mejorar el humor de su amado, sonríe pícaramente, los muebles de la sala serán divertidos igual que las mesas de afuera.

Jack salió de la habitación y camino por la suite ya se enfrió la cabeza pero seguía algo irritado llego a la puerta y la abrió aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, que se le ofre…—Su molestia se esfumo mientras sus pensamientos se trabaron frente a su puerta un gran tigre ataviado en un traje gris oscuro lo miraba con una ceja alzada por su tono de voz y descortesía.

—Agente Savage

Jack adopta la posición de firmes—Director Ward—saludo algo nervioso a su superior—Ah…eh…Este

—Necesito hablar con usted y la agente Skyler ahora mismo…

—Si gusta podemos hablar en la estancia de la recepción o en el bar, la puedo llamar para que baje también y….

—Porque no hablar de una vez con ambos aquí.

—Pero ella no está…

El tigre le da una mirada de obviedad antes de alzar la vista e indicarle sin palabras "Mira tras de ti" Jack en ese instante baja sus orejas, gesto muy raro en él, y voltea ahí estaba saliendo de la puerta de la habitación una vulpina con el pelaje enmarañado y cubierta con una bata, bastante mal cerrada pues con cada paso puede apreciarse una de sus pierna y dejo un buen y revelador escote que dejaba ver sus senos, pero en cuanto se da vuelta y ve que pueden mirarla desde la puerta y más aún al ver quien es….

— ¡Señor! —de inmediato se gira para cerrar correctamente la bata, luego voltea, estaba muy sonrojada, su cara era rosa por completo.

— ¿Puedo pasar agentes?

Jack solo suspira con resignación al tiempo que se hace aún lado invitando pasar al tigre. Este acepta de buena, va y se sienta en un sillón que está en la suite, los pequeños agentes hacen lo mismo solo que comparten mueble, se veían…nerviosos es poco.

Sonriendo con diversión—Por favor agentes….sí, los atrapé con las patas en la masa, pero están suspendidos por lo que no están trabajando, aunque sé y estoy seguro que esto se repita muuuchas veces entre cada una de sus misiones—les dijo divertido-.

El rostro de la zorra solo subió de rojo un par de tonos más mientras Jack se puso más incomodo

—Dejando de lado asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia y son solo de ustedes dos, quiero hablarles de lo que los tiene aquí

—Sí su visita se me hacía laboral—dijo Jack obviando el hecho de la situación que se le hacía por mucho muy incómoda-.

—Agente Savage sino ¿Por qué lo sería? —Observo—En fin….seré franco, no me gustaría que se queden aquí….

—Señor con todo respeto no estoy de acuerdo—la vulpina al fin pudo hablar, aunque su rostro estaba un poco rosa todavía—La investigación será…

—Concluida por otra agencia.

— ¿Qué agencia?

—Amigos en común Señor Jack—esas simples palabras tensaron a Jack a niveles muy notorios-.

— ¿Cómo que la ZIA está en esto?

—Tengo mis contactos, algunas cabezas del senado lo consideraron lo más pertinente al ser algo de posible interferencia…

—Rusia no tiene nada que ver

—Eso piensan, quienes no sé, pero es hecho que la investigación cambiara gracias esas opiniones…

La tensión de Jack iba en aumento, pero una cálida pata sobre su hombro y una suave cola lo detuvieron, Cinthia lo atrajo hacía sí, y le sonrió con cariño.

—Aun si eso pasa no nos iremos…

—La investigación quedaría bloqueada, prácticamente sería prohibido investigar algo clasificado

—Si lo hacen la ZIA enviara elementos a Moscú y San Petersburgo, dejando de lado al país…Buscaran problemas donde no los hay…

— ¿Porque tan seguro?

—Es cierto lo que dicen, con lo años tomas experiencia y estoy seguro que hasta usted lo cree.

—Sí bien lo creo, no podemos hacer nada contra eso…Para bien o para mal la ZIA es buena haciendo su trabajo….

—Lo reconozco….pero prefiero estar aquí listo para intervenir de ser necesario

—Pienso de igual de forma…lo mejor será estar aquí, igualmente señor no tenemos asignaciones pendientes y podemos seguir en labores administrativas aquí, de ser necesaria nuestra presencia puede llamarnos mientras…no creo que sea necesario…

—Agentes…—suspira—Jack, Cinthia—les dijo con más soltura—No solo vine por razones laborales, para eso pude usar un teléfono, solo que me entere de cosas de aquí de Zootopia. No me agrada la idea que estén aquí—Jack alzo una ceja y Cinthia ladeo un poco la cabeza—Escuchen, aun con diferencias y roces yo los aprecio más que como jefe, somos amigos…

— ¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué vio? O de ¿Qué se enteró?

—De esto…incluso lo confirme—de su saco saca varios papeles—Tengan

La pareja los toma y empieza a leerlos con atención.

—Los conseguí en media hora en el centro de la ciudad, plaza Sahara…No quiero que estén expuestos a esto. 

—Ya lo había visto

—Es algo que me tiene sin cuidado—dijo la vulpina—Lo nuestro es discreto.

—Miren lo sé, en el Buro nadie lo sabe y si se supieran nuestros colegas de división los apoyarían…Pero aquí…las cosas pueden…ponerse tensas

—creo que podemos cuidarnos solos, además no hay nada seguro, esta es una ciudad santuario

—Pero muchos no lo quieren—observo el tigre—Parejas como ustedes son secretas por algo…temen…las consecuencias…

—Nada ha pasado aquí, mire apreciamos su preocupación pero entienda, sabemos lo que hacemos y lo que debemos hacer… ¿Qué más?

—Respecto a esto…solo quería avisarles…Y está bien, seguirán su estancia aquí, para cualquiera de las dos yo necesitaba venir. Hablare con Bulsara…

—Gracias Jefe

—No quiero más situaciones como la pasada.

—Se logró el objetivo director…

—Pero no siguieron el plan.

—El plan pudo causar bajas múltiples, con nuestra acción bien solo pudimos salir involucrados Skye y yo

—Más bien solo tu Jack, de último minuto de nuevo me sacaste de la ecuación.

—Estoy más acostumbrado a salir yo solo de aprietos…Y no meter a nadie más en ellos.

La vulpina suspiro, sabía el trasfondo y era simple…prefiero estar en peligro yo solo que ponerte a ti. Lo aceptaba y lo valoraba como nadie.

—Igualmente es una advertencia…—sentencia con severidad—Sin más me retiro—les avisa levantándose—Los veré el día lunes, me tomare la libertad de relevar a Bulsara.

—Que hará mientras.

—Mi trabajo, la distancia con la capital no es nada para mis obligaciones, pero también me tomare la libertad de tratar con el jefe Bogo…solo lo he visto una vez y ya fue hace tiempo…

—Entonces lo veremos el lunes.

—Adiós agentes…diviértanse—le dijo lo último con diversión antes de retirarse-.

—Eso fue incomodo—Fue lo único que pudo decir Jack después de un rato de incomodo silencio-.

—Un poco…Pero creo deberíamos hacerle caso—Se acerco a él con una sonrisa seductora-.

—Nos acaban de atrapar haciéndolo y ¿no ha bajado tu libido?

—Alguien me acostumbro a mucho más, estoy todo menos satisfecha y sospecho que tú tampoco—le dice mientras pasa su pata por la bata de Jack descubriendo su bien trabajado pecho—Prometiste hacer que no sintiera la piernas y quiero que lo cumplas…

Sonriendo con complicidad—Si te di mi palabra, la tendré que cumplir… Pero Ahora aclárame porque saliste de la habitación….vestida así ¿Qué Planeabas?

Levantándose y alejándose del macho pero con una clara noción de lo que hacía, su cola se movía de forma que incitaba a la liebre.

—Yo no planeaba nada, solo estire un poco mis músculos—ve una pequeña mesa y se recarga un poco en ella— ¿Qué creías que planeaba? —le dice distraída, pero por no prestar atención no se dio cuenta que la liebre ya no estaba sentada donde la dejo hasta que de súbito sintió su presencia muy cerca de ella-.

—Creo que planeabas justamente esto—Le dice antes de besarla, la hembra reacciona con sorpresa, pero enseguida su olfato detecta el cambio hormonal en su pareja y eso desata el propio, regresa el beso de manera tan agresiva como él al tiempo que siente que la recuesta—espero no salir debiendo otra mesa de hotel

—Creo que lo valdría ¿no? —Le dijo lasciva

—Cada centavo

Le dijo antes de besarla con pasión, sus lenguas se encontraron y lentamente la bata de Cinthia desapareció de su cuerpo mientras era recostada en la mesa por su amante….Seria un muy buen día…

Más temprano Ahí mismo en Zootopia pero lejos de ese hotel, en el centro de la ciudad justo en el precinto uno del ZPD un enorme Búfalo caminaba por aquellos pasillos, su expresión era neutral, no era para menos, todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, inusual, pero no se quejaba pero había algo que sus instintos le decían había algo por lo menos raro, en el fondo esperaba equivocarse, como jefe nada se le pasaba, nada…

Pero cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina se encontró algo que si se le paso…

—Buenos días Bogo—Saludo cordialmente su "invitado"-.

—Buenos días—saludo más por cortesía y costumbre que por verdadero entendimiento de la situación— Sí me permite preguntar ¿Qué hace aquí señor alcalde? —le pregunto al enorme león en su oficina.

—Vengo a hablar…pero no me digas alcalde…Estoy aquí no como el representante de la ciudad, sino como otra cosa

— ¿Cómo qué entonces? —Pregunto cruzando sus brazos-.

—Como un Simpatizante Bogo, y al igual que tú, como un miembro…

Bogo cerró la puerta de su oficina— ¿Qué es Leodoro? 

—Una mala noticia—Expreso con pesar—No eran rumores

—No puede ser—esas palabras lo afectaron a pesar de que no lo demostró-.

—Temo que esa es la realidad.

—Debes de considerar tú…

—No servirá de nada, para mi es imposible retractarme…

— ¿Qué tan grave puede ser?

—Dawn, fue un impulso—espero un momento—Es muy irónico…Cuando se entere…Se volverá loca.

—Creo que eso te hace recobrar algo de humor—contesto Bogo también con un pequeño rastro de Burla después de todo también odiaba a esa oveja-.

—Planeo ser yo quien la visite y se lo diga antes de que pase.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste esa información?

—Creo que sabes que tengo mis medios. Ahora solo trataremos de hallar una solución.

—Tú y yo sabemos…que hay una.

—La probabilidad es nula, lo sabemos desde hace mucho.

—Es lo único que tenemos para frenarlo.

—Tal vez…hare unas llamadas. Si mi agenda me lo permite

—Mucho trabajo

—Varios representantes de asociaciones civiles, buscan revocar los derechos de las parejas inter-especies. Y eso es algo que no permitiré mientras este en funciones, sufrieron mucho por Bellwether, no dejare que pase de nuevo…quiero que tus oficiales estén al pendiente de las manifestaciones…No quiero que nada malo pase 

—No se preocupe, todos tienen la orden de intervenir, lo que paso hace tanto años no se repetirá.

—Eso es porque las parejas dejaron de mostrarse en público, pero el miedo a eso sigue presente, como en todos los que recordamos ese día.

—Mis elementos no dejaran que pase, las protestas siguen pacificas pero…

—Tienen mucho apoyo y se hacen más fuertes. Tratare de resolverlo—el león se dirige a la puerta—Que tengas un buen día

Bogo le extendió la misma cortesía, después de todo él también tenía trabajo. Pero algo le decía que había un problema.

Lejos del estrés de la ciudad en las pacificas madrigueras, la hora de iniciar el día empezaba y una coneja gris quería iniciarlo con su querido novio zorruno, con cuidado y silencio salió de su habitación aun en pijama pero con la ropa que usaría ese día en las patas, suerte que no dejaron a Nick tan lejos de ella, llego a la habitación y como lo pensó, Nick no cerró la puerta, con delicadeza la abrió y la volvió a cerrar. Entonces vio al dueño de su corazón dormido cual cachorro, dejo su ropa en el suelo y se aproximó a la cama, al comprobar que estaba bien dormido se metió bajo las sabanas, hasta que quedo a la altura de su zorro y esta de forma automática, tal vez guiado por su olor la abrazo y la pego hacia sí, ella admitía que le costó un poco dormir y tal vez no lo hubiera hecho de haber tomado al pequeño zorro de peluche de su habitación antes de salir de viaje, pero ahora confirmaba que no había nada mejor al original, pego su cabeza a su pecho se puso a escuchar su corazón, aunque deseaba que no tuviera puesta esa camiseta…

—Según recuerdo dormí solo…—la adormilada voz de Nick llamo su atención-.

—No tenías que despertar solo—ella se separó un poco de su pecho para poder esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba-.

Nick solo sonrió un poco de forma coqueta antes de inclinar su cabeza y buscar un beso, el cual no tardó en encontrar, más la hembra tenía ganas de más y pronto jalo al zorro hacía sí, Nick se dejó llevar por sus instintos e hiso que las patas traseras de ella lo abrazaran mientras metía las patas debajo de su blusa.

—Alguien tiene ánimos esta mañana—Comento Judy con los ojos cerrados sintiendo las patas del zorro en sus senos-.

—Alguien las provoca—le dijo con voz ronca mientras besa su cuello-.

—Falta un rato para que el día empiece…los fines de semana son día para la familia…—le dijo lo más normal posible que no era mucho-.

—Aja—le dijo mientras pasaba a unas de sus orejas y empezaba a morderla-.

—Nick... —la coneja se perdía en las caricias— 

El depredador no perdió tiempo y despojo a la coneja de su ropa y ella se la quitó a él, los dos se entregaron a sus deseos mientras se besaban con pasión

—Tendremos problemas si alguien entra—le dice Judy entre besos mientras ella misma besa el cuello de Nick-.

—Hay cosas por las que vale la pena morir…y tú eres una…

Nick no se iba a detener…haría suya a Judy…y nada lo impediría….

Bonnie caminaba por la casa ya lista para otro día, los fines de semana siempre los usaban como días de esparcimiento para que todos convivieran, además hoy la otra de sus hijas que vive más lejos vendrá con su novio, sonrió un poco, ese hurón es bastante gentil, y se equivocaron en muchos aspectos con él, y sobre todo lo más importante, quiere a su hija…y hablando de hija debe ir por Judy y su amigo Nick, para que ya estuvieran listos para la hora del almuerzo, lo mejor sería ir primero con Nick…Fue hacía la habitación donde el amigo zorro de su hija durmió, sentía cierta empatía hacía él, se veía que era alguien de gustos humildes y que su amistad con Judy era muy importante para él, los demostraron que se tienen mucha confianza entre sí, se complementan muy bien y lo más importante parece haber sinceridad en sus actos, le alegra que su hija conociera a alguien así en la ciudad, que la cuidara, siempre tan impulsiva…demasiado terca a veces…pero el zorro pareció hacerla madurar….detalles de la "pelea" no dieron, pero ella esta segura que Judy por eso volvió a casa con el corazón roto y totalmente deprimida…al parecer ella tuvo la culpa…y lo demostró, ese tipo de depresión solo era posible por ese sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento, debió sentirse horrible por lo que dijo, quiso preguntar muchas veces que fue lo que paso para ponerla así, pero está segura de una cosa…Volvió a ser la Judy que era antes solo porque Nick le dio su perdón y la acepto de nuevo en su vida como amiga…y lo agradece. Ama a sus hijos por lo que son y Judy no era para la vida a la que se resignó.

Llego a la puerta del zorro y toco…Nada…toco un poco más fuerte…

—Nick—lo llamo con suavidad. Pero no hubo respuesta toco más más fuerte—Nick…—hasta que escucho un ruido extraño y finalmente se decidió a entrar— ¿puedo pasar? —Pregunto entre abriendo la puerta.

—Claro— escucho la campante voz de Nick

Bonnie entro a la habitación y se encontró con su hija Judy sentada al lado de Nick ambos sentados en la cama viendo lo que parecía una fotografía.

—Judy también estas aquí.

—Hola mamá, vine con Nick a seguir explicando cosas…

—Y no vamos muy bien—admitió-.

—Vamos solo son mis treinta hermanos mayores y los de mi misma camada.

—Zanahorias trato pero no puedo pasar de diez…tal vez necesito tiempo…

—No te preocupes, nadie lo logra a la primera, el Novio de Sara tardo un par de semanas…

—Apúnteme a mí meses…

—Bueno chicos yo…—Se detuvo y empezó a inhalar— ¿Qué es ese olor?

—Oh lo siento señora Hopps…yo…hubo un accidente…un frasco de colonia se me cayó en el suelo…

—No te preocupes por eso, bueno venia para decirles que se preparan para el desayuno….

— ¿Ya llego Sara?

—No, pero no debe tardar…siempre está aquí para desayuno…

—Zakk de seguro se hizo adicto al pan de zanahorias ¿verdad?

—Sí, como el resto de tus hermanos…—ella asintió—Lo espero abajo en 10 minutos, ¿Tienes hambre Nick?

Judy contesto antes que Nick—Él siempre tiene hambre mamá.

—Oye, sí eso no fuera verdad sería casi ofensivo, pero sí, me gusta mucho comer.

Riendo un poco—Bien entonces no tarden.

Y sin más sale de la habitación

—Buena idea la del frasco zorro—alabo Judy-.

—Experiencia zanahorias, además si ustedes los conejos no tienen tan buen olfato como nosotros, el aroma del sexo y el almizcle de zorro son bastante fuertes…fue lo único que se meocurrió

—Nick no seas tan grafico—la coneja lo regaño-.

Soltó una carcajada—Y bien zanahorias ¿Sera hoy?

—Sí Nick…se los diremos hoy…


	39. Sincerarse con la familia

Ahora vemos a la coneja y al zorro caminar por la enorme casa, con regularidad se topaban con más hermanos de Judy, saludaban a Nick con alegría, ahora era el zorro el que se tragaba sus palabras y paranoia.

—" _Oh Nick no te pongas así, solo deja que suelten la bomba, ella como pareja es celosa, pero ellos como sus hermanos y su padre…Ahí te comerás tus palabras"_

Él sabía que lo miraban bien por ser el "amigo" de Judy pero en cuanto se enteren de lo demás…

—Estas pensativo Nick

—Es un debate interno zanahorias, solo eso…

— ¿Sobre?

—Sobre lo equivocado que estaba, pensé que sería recibido como en todos lados, no con tanto afecto…

—Nick…

—Tú fuiste la que hizo que me recibieran en cafeterías, joyerías…en todos esos lugares con el letrero o la insinuación de no se permiten zorros…

—Porque no mostrabas tu placa…

—Me daba lo mismo, te insistía en que no pelearas por que no valía pena…

—Pero recuerdas la primera vez que no lo hice…

Nick sonrió ante el recuerdo

 **Flash Back**

Aun después de todo y ser policía, en Zootopia lo seguían discriminando por ser un zorro, le negaban la entrada a lugares o le negaban atención, Judy siempre estaba dispuesta a pelear para que lo dejaran entrar, pero el zorro la detenía diciendo que no importaba, hasta que una vez, paseaban en su día libre…querían encontrar una cafetería donde almorzar, el problema era que estaban en un vecindario de presas….mayoritariamente ovejas, la coneja estaba molesta pues ya le habían negado la entrada a Nick en una heladería, pero cuando estaba a punto de reclamar el zorro acepto y le dijo que se fueran, Judy se sentía mal por su en ese entonces amigo, hasta que paso algo increíble.

—Alto…

Una voz los llamo

—Sí quieren pueden pasar—Una oveja los llamo, este estaba fuera de una cafetería de buen aspecto y de la cual salía un aroma delicioso a comida caliente-.

— ¿Es enserio señor? —Judy pregunto sorprendida pero esperanzada-.

— ¿Incluso yo? —Nick no se lo creía-.

—Pero por supuesto

Los invito a pasar, Nick entro más desconfiado que otra cosa, no tardo mucho tiempo antes de que estuvieran sentados, pero enseguida el vulpino noto que los demás clientes empezaban a murmurar o verlo recelosos, hasta que…

—Por favor todo el mundo silencio….si a alguien le incomoda algo puede irse, pero no permitiré faltas de respeto aquí— esa fue la misma oveja, al parecer el dueño del establecimiento-.

Con eso el ambiente se sereno un poco, Nick se sorprendió paro no dijo nada por el momento, mientras Judy sonreía feliz, no paso mucho antes de que tomaran su orden y pidieron uno wuafles con fruta, junto a un omelette para Nick, cuando les dieron sus alimentos el dueño se acercó a ellos.

—Espero disfruten su comida.

—Oiga—Nick lo detuvo con su voz— ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me defendió?

La presa sonrió—Muy simple, porque estoy en deuda contigo, con ustedes…

— ¿De qué habla? —Nick nunca había visto a ese ovino-.

—Son policías…Y salvaron a mi hija cuando la querían asaltar—le dijo sorprendiendo a Nick—Ella me dijo que un zorro policía evito que un ladrón la lastimara al hacerle frente y someterlo, solo hay un zorro policía y…vi tu foto.

—Señor yo…solo cumplí con mi deber.

—Lo sé pero igual lo agradezco….de ahora en adelante siempre serán bienvenidos aquí, sin importar lo que otros piensen, sé que en realidad no todo es lo que muchos piensan. Muchas gracias oficial…

—Wilde, Nick Wilde, y no, yo se lo agradezco

 **Fin del Flash Back**

—Como dicen mis padres Nick, cambiamos el mundo una zanahoria a la vez

—Está bien lo admito…ser el bueno tiene sus ventajas—le dice divertido

Eso era solo para molestar a la coneja pues, como ella dice cada grano de arena cuenta y el mismo se dio cuenta, cada buena acción tuvo su recompensa, algo simple a veces pero muy grato, y algunos mamíferos los dejaron de ver solo como un zorro.

—Vamos Nick, quiero ser yo la que reciba a Sara…

—Te ves emocionada.

—Claro, ni ella sabe que vinimos, para ella y Zakk será una sorpresa

Fueron a la "sala" y se encontraron con buena parte de la familia, pero Nick recibe una llamada sorpresiva, ve el identificador…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Que pasa Nick? ¿Algo malo?

—Yo espero que No—y contesto— ¿sí? ¿Finnick?

—Wilde… ¿sigues vivo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos dices? Claro que sí…

—No se los has dicho—sentencio desde el otro lado de la línea, Nick se quedó mudo y se ruborizo, aun a pesar de que Finnick no lo miraba lo conocía muy bien, y empezó a carcajearse-.

Después de unos momentos Nick recupero sus habilidades motoras y del habla

—L-L-Lo haremos hoy sabiondo—sentenció-.

Lejos de callar al zorro del desierto este rió más-.

—Wilde si aún tenías deseos suicidas me lo hubieras dicho, tengo una vieja receta familiar, es lenta y dolorosa, te gustaría, además sería menos dolorosa… ¿Puedo quedarme con tus dientes?

—Oh cállate…pagaras cuando regrese

—Sí regresas—apunto inteligentemente y colgó con una última carcajada-.

Nick se quedó mudo

— ¿Nick?

Entonces recordó que no estaba solo, vio que era el centro de atención de TODOS los conejos presentes, soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Este…un viejo y querido amigo…

Los conejos se rieron un poco de él, pero lo pasaron de largo y continuaron con lo suyo, Nick suspiro un poco y Judy le dio un codazo.

—A veces detesto a ese enano…

—Son todo un caso…

Judy solo se fue a sentar entre sus hermanos y Nick la siguió. Estuvieron un rato en armónica convivencia hasta que alguien toco, las orejas de Judy se alzaron en alerta, pidió confirmación solo con una mirada, uno de sus hermanos, que estaba cerca de la puerta, le confirmo que era Sara, con entusiasmo se levantó, fue corriendo a la puerta y abrió.

La coneja de pelaje crema estaba un poco distraída hasta que noto quien le abrió la puerta.

— ¿Judy? —Pregunto perpleja sin siquiera estar segura que era ella-.

— ¡sorpresa!

—Oh Judy— ambas hermanas se abrazan—Viniste, ¡Sí viniste!

—Claro, te dije que vendría y mira— se separa de ella y muestra un llamativo pelaje rojo entre su familia-.

—Oh cielos ¡Eso significa!

—SHHH—la silencia—No…aun no…te esperaba a ti a Zakk

— ¿Me llaman? —pregunto el mustélido de improvisto-.

—Zakk un gusto—la coneja abraza al hurón-.

—Igualmente Judy-.

—Vaya te ves….fresco—le dijo una vez que le dio una buena ojeada-.

El hurón ya no vestía de forma tan formal como la primera sino que traía una jeans y una playera simple—Gracias, me siento igual-.

—Sí…hay mucho qué decir—menciono Sara con cierto enojo-.

Judy la miro preocupada

—No te preocupes Judy, no es nada malo respecto a nosotros—le aclaro al tiempo que lo besaba en los labios—Son tonterías profesionales.

La pareja entro a la casa y Sara no perdió tiempo y fue a ver a Nick

—Nick-.

El zorro se levantó para saludarla pero antes de pronunciar palabra fue abrazado por la coneja.

—Un gusto verte Nick

Sorprendido pero devolvió el gesto—Igualmente _"conejas…tan sentimentales"_

Le guiño un ojo—Ojala estés listo—le dijo-.

Nick comprendió bien el mensaje y asintió bien, Sara fue cuidadosa con el volumen de su voz, en una casa con tantas orejas largas cerca, literalmente.

Enseguida Zakk se acercó y estiro su pata para saludar a Nick.

—Hola Nick…

—Zakk….

—Me alegra que me hicieras caso…

—Bueno…estaba siendo un poco torpe…y te lo agradezco…

—No debes hacerlo…y te apoyare

— ¿Lo sabes?

—No creo que hayan venido por comida deliciosa y ya…

El zorro asintió, después de un rato la pareja de hurón y coneja se acoplaron a la convivencia familiar, vio que el trato hacia depredador era bastante…bueno por parte de todos era más que obvio que ya se habían hecho a la idea de que en efecto, el hurón era el compañero de vida de Sara y se notaba que no había incomodidad o tensión, los hermanos de Judy lo trataban con bastante respeto y cortesía, igual sus padres, era obvio que trataban de entender la situación, no juzgar y sobretodo no fragmentar la familia. Y veía cierto aprecio a Zakk, más por parte de Bonnie, sin duda como que había algo ahí…era extraño, ahora lo veía de primera pata…algo que tal vez no veía

El tiempo pasó y el almuerzo dio comienzo, toda la atmosfera era tranquila, la comida era deliciosa como siempre, Nick incluso pensaba que se volvería adicto a la comida de Bonnie, sintió un ligero apretón en su pata derecha, viro la vista ligeramente, vio la pata de Judy alrededor de la suya, subió su vista ligeramente a su cara y vio en su mirada la determinación, había llegado la hora…

—Bueno muchachos—Hablo Stu— ¿Tienen algún plan para hoy? Como tu Judy, no sé si quieres mostrarle a Nick el pueblo, o los campos del lado contrario…

—Bueno papá hay algo que en realidad quisiera hacer…—dijo Judy con cierto grado de seguridad—Más bien es algo que quisiera decir…aprovechando que casi todos y todas están aquí…

Para ese momento la atención de todo el mundo estaba en Judy.

—Te escuchamos Judy—su madre la alentó, por el tono se oía importante…

—Bueno…como sabrán he estado en Zootopia un tiempo…ya todos saben que mi vida está hecha allá, siempre vendré a visitarlos y todo, jamás me alejare de ustedes, pero lo que el futuro depara para mí se encuentra en la ciudad y de hecho ha pasado algo con respecto a ese futuro…es algo que pensé jamás pasaría, pero en Zootopia yo…encontré un novio…

Con esas últimas palabras se escuchó un jadeo colectivo de varios, sobre todo de los mayores o la misma edad de Judy. Nick la miro directamente con las orejas erguidas.

—Oh al fin paso—exclamaron unos en tono victorioso-.

—Pensábamos que te quedarías sola—dijeron unas-.

—Judy es maravilloso—exclamo Bonnie encantada.

— ¿Desde cuándo Judy? —Pregunto Stu-.

—Ese es otro detalle…ya llevamos tiempo y nunca se los dije…Y decidí que este era el momento de decírselos y para decirles quien es.

Justo en ese momento se levantó lentamente y con ella Nick revelando así sus patas entrelazadas.

—Mi novio es Nick

—Un gusto presentarme como lo que realmente soy familia Hopps

Cualquier ruido o murmullo murió, silencio se formó, Sara y Zakk sonreían listos para actuar si las cosas se ponían inestables.

—Es ¿Enserio Judy? —Pregunto el primogénito de la familia-.

Judy sabía que habría más preguntas como esas así que los sacaría de ese Shock con uno mayor, de manera rápido toma la corbata de Nick y lo jala hacia ella para darle un beso en los labios, eso no era pare del "plan" y la cara de Nick lo demostró por escasos diez segundos, antes de bajar las orejas y devolver el gesto. Cuando termino volteo a ver a su familia, sobre todo a sus padres, su madre estaba claramente sorprendida y su padre…esa expresión era extraña, pero no pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando Stu se desmayó.

— ¡Papá! —Judy se preocupó-.

Rápidamente fue Zakk a atender al conejo en el suelo.

—Es solo un desmayo—les dijo—Ayúdenme a llevarlo a su habitación—dijo con más fuerza para sacar a los demás de su entumecimiento-.

Algunos de los hermanos de Judy hicieron caso y tomaron a su padre, con él hurón salieron con el conejo a cuestas, Judy y Nick siguieron como el centro de atención, el zorro estaba nervioso, pero no flaquearía para apoyar a su pareja, la tomo por los hombros mientras le sonreía para reconfortarla.

—Judy, Nick, ¿podemos hablar en privado? —Bonnie fue al fin la primera al hablar, su rostro era…bueno no podían decir que quería expresar-.

Los novios asintieron, Sara se levantó de la silla y fue con su hermana y Nick.

—Vamos…y recuerden en privado—enfatizo volteando a ver a sus hermanos-.

Los guio por el pasillo hasta una habitación vacía—Descuiden Chicos—los reconforto-.

—Creo que la noticia no les cayó muy bien—Dijo el zorro preocupado

—Vamos Nick tranquilo, comparado con el pandemónium que causamos nosotros en comparativa les fue muy bien…

—Papá no lo tomo bien…

—Judy, papá es dramático siempre, descuida, ahora iré a ver cómo van las cosas y tranquila, los ayudare…

Y sin más Sara de la habitación dejando a la pareja sola.

Nick miro a Judy, la hembra tenía las orejas caídas y sus ojos mostraban temor.

Se acercó a ella y se arrodillo frente a ella— ¿Zanahorias?

—Por un momento pensé que todo sería más fácil…más sencillo

—Tranquila Judy…—la toma por los hombros—Sabíamos que no sería fácil, este tipo de cosas nunca lo son, también estoy nervioso, no, estoy aterrado—se corrigió—Pero por ti, estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a todo—pega su frente con la de ella-.

Ante sus palabras Judy sonríe, abraza a Nick por el cuello y lo besa con pasión. El zorro en un principio se sorprendió antes de seguir su ritmo, Judy termino el beso y froto su nariz contra la del cánido. Nick solo la abrazo y la recargo contra su pecho, Judy de buena gana se refugió ahí, entre los brazos de su zorro, escuchaba su corazón y el sonido la relajo. Pasaron un rato en ese abrazo hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban, de inmediato se separaron, para sus sorpresa fue Sara la que se asomó por la puerta.

—Judy… ¿Puedes venir?

— ¿Yo?—Pregunto confundida-.

—Sí, será solo un rato—la mayor la alentó-.

Judy realmente no quería alejarse de Nick, pero sabía lo que querían hacer, querían hablar con ellos por separado, aun recordaba todas esas veces que sus padres lo hicieron con sus hermanas en el pasado, hasta cierto punto eso era positivo, sus padres veían esto como una relación…ya era un comienzo. Judy asintió, le dio a Nick un pequeño beso en los labios y acaricio su mejilla para enseguida irse junto a Sara.

Nick se quedó solo, estaba nervioso, Judy no fue la única en averiguar lo que querían hacer, él también se dio cuenta, trato de mentalizarse, se fue a sentar a una silla y espero, su cola se movía mostrando sus nervios hasta que la llevo a su regazo la sujeto con las patas, era obvio que el retorcerla era una forma de quitar la ansiedad, sin embargo el pobre zorro no se dio cuenta que lo miraban. Y para ser sinceros, un zorro con temor por unos conejos era algo bastante curioso.

Sin más la puerta se abrió revelando a una pareja de conejos, Nick bajo las orejas mostrando respeto.

—Señores Hopps…señor Hopps yo… ¿Esta bien?

—Sí, solo fue un…

— ¿Mucha sorpresa?

—Sí

—Señores Hopps yo…

Sin embargo Stu levanto la pata, Nick cerro la boca de inmediato.

—Solo puedo decir una cosa…—Nick sentía el corazón en su garganta, no quería meter a Judy en problemas con su familia— ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija muchacho?

Nick se quedó en blanco, no le dijo aléjate de mi hija, no le dijo que se fuera, no lo estaba echando…le daba una oportunidad y debía usarla, se levantó de la silla y se puso frente a la pareja.

—Señor Hopps, mis intenciones con su hija son las más sinceras y serias del mundo.

Miro a ambos a los ojos mientras decía esas palabras, no titubeo ni dudo.

—Sé que no es lo que esperaban, de seguro pensaban que una coneja tan hermosa como Judy encontrara un buen conejo y todo eso, no un zorro…Pero yo…—suspiro—la amo con todo mi corazón y es lo más importante que tengo en la vida…lo único que tengo de hecho. Yo en verdad la amo

Bonnie se enterneció con ese discurso, y como no hacerlo, podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, lo decía de corazón, volteo a ver a su espeso, seguía mirando al zorro y de seguro vio lo mismo que ella, con cuidado apretó su mano, el correspondió el gesto.

—No puedo decir que no me sorprende todo esto…tampoco lo entiendo…—Nick esperaba algo malo—Espera aquí-

El zorro asintió, aún estaba algo nervioso, pero al menos fue sincero con ellos. Los vio salir y suspiro con temor, necesitaba a su zanahorias…

Judy estaba esperando a sus padres, conociéndolos, conociendo más a su padre, encaro primero a Nick. Confiaba en que el zorro fuera sincero, escucho la puerta, giro para verlos, su rostro mostraba nerviosismo. Sus padres entraron, no decían nada y Judy no pudo más que interpretar su silencio.

—Mamá, Papá…yo…siento haberles mentido, siento haberlo hecho por tanto tiempo…pero yo…tenía miedo—admitió con pesar y culpa—sigo teniendo miedo—y finalmente rompió en llanto-.

Casi enseguida sintió el abrazo de sus padres.

—Judy…—escucho susurrar a su madre-.

—Perdón…No quise esconder esto, no quise mentirles, pero…yo…Yo amo a Nick…De verdad lo amo y tan salo pensar en que…ustedes no lo acepten era…—sollozo más fuerte—Me aterra, los amo mucho también…

—Mi Niña no llores—su padre la consuela, se aparta un poco y limpia sus lágrimas—No más lágrimas…

Judy los mira con ojos cristalinos apenas conteniendo las lágrimas, siente que Bonnie toma una de sus patas y la mira. Ve en ella una sonrisa…una sonrisa de madre, una sonrisa comprensiva, una sonrisa cariñosa….una sonrisa que la esperanza.

—Judy tranquila—ella la serena-.

—Yo…

—Tranquila Judy, tu padre y yo no estamos molestos…

— ¿Decepcionados? —pregunto aun insegura tratando de calmarse-.

—Tampoco…solo dinos una cosa…

— ¿Esto es lo que quieres Judy? —Pregunta muy seriamente su padre-.

Judy lo mira con más seguridad y trata de calmarse más—Sí, papá…Creo que a ustedes les consta más que a nadie que nunca tuve novio, nunca le vi importancia…y cuando entre al trabajo como policía menos me importo…y hubiera seguido así de no ser por Nick. ¿Qué si es lo que quiero? Nick es todo lo que he querido, lo que necesito, lo que me merezco. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, me quiere como soy, me quiere por quien soy, él me ama tanto o más como yo a él, tanto que cambio su vida por mí, ha hecho un montón de cosas impensables para él, solo para quedarse a mi lado, en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos ha sido increíblemente feliz para mí, y esa felicidad ira aumentando conforme pase el tiempo. Nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida y eso es pasar mi vida al lado de Nick—declaro al final-.

Stu la miro, la convicción pero sobre todo el amor estaba presente en su mirada, soltó un suspiro, pero al final apareció en su rostro algo que Judy deseaba… una sonrisa.

—Judy…Nosotros…tú sabes que…en cierto punto nosotros no fuimos el mejor apoyo para ti, al contrario quisimos frenarte o detenerte. Lograste sobresalir e incluso lograste callarnos con acciones…Sería muy ingrato de nuestra parte…no…no apoyarte.

Judy los miro sorprendida pero feliz…infinitamente feliz…

—Oh papá…gracias…gracias…

Los abrazo con fuerzo y se quedó abrazándolos un rato mientras lloraba de alegría.

—Lamento interrumpir—una femenina voz los llamo— ¿Necesitan algo?

—Sí Sara, trae a Nick-.

La coneja sonrió complacida, sabía que estaba mal espiar, pero luego vería ese asunto, gracias al cielo no tuvo que meterse, asintió a la indicación de su madre y se fue en busca del zorro de su hermana. Judy siguió mirando a sus padres con infinita gratitud, a los poco minutos llego Nick quien entro con precaución, en cuanto estuvo dentro busco inmediatamente Judy con la mirada, rápidamente la encontró, la coneja rápidamente voltea verlo con una sonrisa de gran alegría y corre a abrazarlo, el zorro se pone de rodillas y abre los brazos para recibirla, Judy no le dice nada solo ríe alegre mientras lo abraza con fuerza, Nick levanta la mirada hacía los padres de Judy los ve con infinita gratitud.

—Gracias—les dice con alegría-.

El vulpino no puede decir más pues Judy toma su cabeza y lo besa diestra y siniestra. Una vez que el ataque de euforia de Judy paso, Stu y Bonnie se acercaron a la pareja para hablar.

—Bueno muchacho solo te puedo pedir una cosa.

—Adelante señor Hopps

—Cuida a mi hija, hazla feliz y no se te ocurra lastimarla—le advirtió-.

—No hace falta que lo diga señor Hopps, desde el momento que ella entro a mi vida, mi objetivo ha sido cuidarla, y le juro que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerla feliz y darle la mejor vida que pueda.

—Bien, esa voz me agrada—suspiro un poco—Ahora si me disculpan debo hablar con tus hermanos Judy.

—Me quedo un rato con ellos querido—Bonnie le anuncio-.

Stu solo sonrió a sabiendas lo que haría y salió, la cara de Bonnie cambio a una más molesta y miro a la pareja, por mero instinto el zorro bajo las orejas y eso le trajo una sonrisa a la coneja mayor.

—Tranquilo cariño, no es tu culpa—lo tranquilizo y su mirada cambio a Judy—Judith Lavernet Hopps.

Judy bajo las orejas, sabía la reprimenda que le tocaría y estaba lista.

—Creo que de nada sirve pedir disculpas—comento apenada-.

—Judy, hablamos sobre esto, los secretos de este tipo no son buenos, menos para tu familia-.

—De hecho yo si tengo la culpa—intervino Nick—Yo…tenía miedo de que lo nuestro causara problemas…Y yo lo último que quería era hacer que Judy se alejara de su familia…yo no lo valgo.

Judy se sorprendió de eso y estaba a punto de reclamarle pero su madre se le adelanto.

—Pero claro que lo vales Nick, un macho que antepone su vida por la de su pareja lo hace por genuino amor y eso es difícil de encontrar

—Aunque sea un zorro—Quiso saber-.

—El corazón es caprichoso pero uno debe saber cuándo hacerle caso y yo nunca vi a mi niña tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando se graduó como policía—ante ese comentario Judy se sonrojo-.

— ¡Mamá!

—Jovencita sé que tuviste buenas razones para ocultarlo igual que tu hermana, pero…No todo es como parece—le dijo al final, luego voltea a ver a Nick—Escúchame Nick, me agradas y me da mucho gusto que Judy te haya escogido como pareja, solo te pido que la quieras, amala y cuídala por nosotros allá.

—La cuidare con mi vida de por medio, se lo juro.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazo—Entonces bienvenido a la familia—dejo al zorro y a su hija también la abrazo—Judy creo que no hemos hablado tanto como deberíamos.

—Para eso estoy aquí mamá.

—Con gusto escuchare, pero ahora debo ir y ayudar a tu padre.

Con eso Bonnie salió de la habitación.

— ¿Nick? —Judy pregunto al ver al zorro un tanto ido-.

— ¿Qué? —Salió de su mundo-.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, yo…estoy bien…es que…hace mucho que no recibía un abrazo tan…maternal.

Judy se acerca y lo abraza—Mamá te ve como uno de sus hijos—se recarga en el pecho de Nick—estoy tan feliz de que ellos nos apoyen.

—Y yo estoy feliz de causar una ruptura familiar. Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos pelusa?

—Creo que lo mejor será quedarnos aquí un rato—Nick alzo una ceja—En lo que mis padres calman las aguas ahí afuera.

—Según yo le caí bien a varios de tus hermanos.

—Bueno Nick, tienes a mis hermanitos, seguro estarán en éxtasis al enterarse de que serás su nuevo "hermano"

El zorro sonrió divertido—No lo dudo, son buenos pequeños….los conejitos son adorables…—Judy lo abrazo-.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —una conocida voz los llamo en la puerta-.

—Sara…

—Judy…—la saluda y luego ve al vulpino—Nick…bienvenido a la familia Hopps.

—Gracias-.

Enseguida entra Zakk y cierra la puerta.

—Los felicito a ambos

— ¿Qué tan mal están las cosas afuera?

—No tan mal como de seguro imaginas, y créeme, lo sé, estuve en tu posición.

— ¿Seguro?

—Comparado con el caos que nosotros causamos, haciendo esa comparativa las van muy bien te lo aseguro.

—Muy bien, eso es reconfortante.

—Pero igual Sara creo que deberías ayudar a tus padres…

—Ayudaremos a mis padres…

El hurón alzo una ceja—Tus hermanos y yo nos llevamos bien, pero no tan bien.

—No seas dramático ellos te quieren, así que vamos aunque sea solo para decirlo a los niños…

—Ok, tu ganas, Nick te recomiendo hablar con ellos también…

—Sí, Judy tú también habla con ellas, es solo un consejo, vamos Zakk.

Y sin más la otra pareja salió.

—No sé por qué digo esto, pero debemos hacerlo…

— ¿Seguro Nick?

—De hecho no, pero debemos hacerlo.

—Ese es mi zorro—Judy lo abrazo

Judy salió de la habitación seguida de Nick.

—sabes a donde iras pelusa

—Sí, conociendo a mis hermanas. Y tú.

—Mis instintos me dicen que no se me dificultara, anda ve con tus hermanas.

Judy asintió y se fue, Nick camino entre la casa buscando y tal como lo presintió, él no los encontró, ellos lo encontraron a él.

—Nick…te estábamos buscando—le dijo el que encabezaba el grupo de no menos de 10 conejos, era Steven-.

—Si de hecho yo también… ¿podemos hablar en privado?

—Pero claro que sí…

Los conejos lo rodearon y lo guiaron, de hecho Nick ahora si estaba asustado.

—" _Genial Nick, no le tuviste miedo a un mafioso poderoso, pero ¿si a conejos? Tus antepasados zorros se reirían de ti."_

Una vez dentro de una habitación curiosamente alejada de muchas todos los machos mayores de la familia escrutaban a Nick celosamente.

—Así que tú eres el Novio de Judy…

—Sí

—Y que quieres tú con ella…

—Chicos…yo sé que esto no es lo que esperaban para su hermana, francamente yo tampoco me consideraba digno de ella, sigo sin serlo…pero realmente me esfuerzo por serlo.

—Escucha, de seguro lo sabes, Judy jamás tuvo novio…si le rompes el corazón….

—Les doy la total aprobación de que me rompan las patas y me usen de fertilizante para zanahorias—Les dijo sin vacilar—Escuchen yo…la amo

Steven avanzo y miro a Nick a los ojos retándolo con la mirada, ambos estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta que el conejo suspiro.

—Tal vez me esté volviendo loco, pero tu ganas…Cuñado…


	40. Salida

Autor:

Hola nuevo capitulo, lamento la demora sin mas aqui esta.

Nick estaba sorprendido, bueno, sorprendido era poco, su cara lo evidenciaba, ¿Acaso había escuchado mal?

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que de seguro escuchaste…

— ¿No están molestos?

Los machos solo miraron a otro lado

—Mira…molestos no estamos, pero…tampoco muy contentos—el zorro los miro en silencio—Nuestra preocupación son nuestras familias, pero nuestras hermanas también lo son…sí somos francos, pensamos que nadie es digno de nuestras hermanas, pero aquí…eres el primero que lo admite por su propia cuenta—Eso no solo se lo dice al zorro sino a sus demás hermanos—Esos ya son bastantes puntos positivos, quieres trabajar para ser digno de Judy, eso es lo que esperemos que hagas, te aceptamos como su novio…No lo .eches a perder con ella

—Ni que estuviera loco para perderla.

— ¿Qué tienes planeado?

—Hacerla la coneja más feliz y dedicar todo lo que me quede de existencia en darle una vida cómoda y placentera a mi lado.

—Ojalá lo cumplas…Judy se lo merece—le dijo sonriendo con melancolía-.

—A ¿Qué te refieres?

Suspirando un poco—Siempre tuvimos el miedo de que Judy…

—Se quedara sola—completo un conejo color beige-.

—Stuart ¿verdad? —Nick pregunto-.

—Sí, buena memoria—le felicito-.

—Gracias, si no la tuviera tu hermana me mata, pero a ¿Qué te refieres?

—Mira, Judy tuvo que trabajar mucho, recuerdo perfectamente a esa coneja de quince años colgada de cabeza en un árbol haciendo abdominales, pero todo ese trabajo la alejo mucho de…el ambiente que una chica de su edad frecuenta, tuvo pretendientes, pero ni una cita, pues ella rechazo a todos y cada uno, y pensamos genial se quedara sola como…—recapacito lo que diría—como sea, ningún chico llamaba su atención…porque nadie se tomó el tiempo de entenderla, de verla como…

—Como una coneja única y especial, con un corazón bondadoso, y con tantos buenos deseos para otros—completo Nick—ella es una chispa de bondad pura en el mundo, una que logro enamorarme como nunca pensé posible y que jure proteger con mi vida. No deben preocuparse, mientras yo viva no la dejare nunca.

—Estas más enamorado de ella de lo que pensé.

El vulpino solo se encogió de hombros.

—Solo cuídala Nick, es lo que pedimos.

El zorro asintió.

—Bien, solo era eso—el conejo mayor confirmo y dio una cabezada general a sus hermanos—Puedes relajarte—Noto al tenso zorro-.

—Bueno traten de hacerlo superado por 20 mamíferos.

—22—le aclaro—Pero tienes razón, aunque deberías calmarte, no le haríamos nada al novio de alguna de nuestras hermanas—Dijo algo nervioso-.

—Todas tienen el mismo carácter ¿Verdad?

—De hecho sí, como mamá, además, nuestros padres te aceptaron, como aceptaron a Zakk—esto último lo dijo con un deje de duda—Pero no es que nos moleste, son buenos mamíferos y las hacen felices—aclaro rápidamente.

—Stuart, no hables, no te ayudas, lo que quiere decir, que nosotros no…éramos tan—hizo ese énfasis—Abiertos, pero francamente con estas cosas…Aquí no se veían, este, por lo que prácticamente…Bueno, no le vemos el problema siempre y cuando sea una relación honesta, pero el hecho de que no sean de la misma especie nos es algo fácil de digerir.

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto intrigado-.

—Bueno, con Sara hicimos un poco más de drama…—Nick lo miraba—Bien mucho drama ¿Contento? Pero luego vimos que ella era feliz, realmente feliz. Y ahora igual Judy, no podemos quitarles eso a nuestras hermanas.

—Así que…

—Los aceptamos y te podemos ver como de la familia si siguen las cosas como van, con los pequeños no hay problema.

—Se vio que te adoraron…—comento uno al azar-.

—Bueno yo…solo puedo decir gracias…

—Bien Nick, si quieres, te puedes ir.

—Sí, debo buscar a Judy—dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta-.

—Suerte en eso Nick—lo despidieron los conejos-.

El vulpino salió de la habitación y se dedicó a buscar a su coneja favorita, el problema era no saber muy bien donde buscar, sin más termino en la cocina, encontrándose con un solo conejo y al verlo solo no pudo evitarlo…

— ¿Señor Hopps?

El mencionado solo volteo a verlo—Oh Nick ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo estaba Buscando a Judy ¿No la ha visto?

—Ya que lo preguntas, no.

—Bien seguiré buscando—Estaba a punto de darse vuelta y salir pero había algo que lo mantenía intranquilo y decidió esclarecerlo de una vez—Señor Hopps hay algo que quiero que me aclare.

—Bien, dilo.

—La razón por la que Judy y yo...la razón por la que ella estaba renuente a venir aquí y decirles lo nuestro era…miedo a su reacción y yo no puede evitar contagiarme de ese miedo, más que nada por su reacción…Pero hubo algo que no me ha dejado muy tranquilo, y es que no es para nada la reacción que ella y yo esperábamos…No sé si me explico—Expuso el vulpino aun confundido-.

Pero Stu entendió y no pudo hacer más que suspirar—Sí, entiendo muchacho. Entiendo la actitud de Judy y la de Sara, después de todo es mi culpa. Mira, cuando Sara nos lo dijo…no lo tomamos tan bien…pero Sara…ella…ella cuando se centra y se calma puede ser muy madura, sabe llevar las cosas de manera más diplomática y tranquila, sin presionar nada y con mucha paciencia, Judy por otra parte es muy…

— ¿Imprudente? —quiso adivinar-.

—Necia, terca y testaruda también, te lo puedo decir porque eso lo heredaron de mí…Sí yo hubiera dicho algo…por muy pequeño que haya sido yo…ella hubiera respondido, yo igual, los ánimos se empezarían a crispar, Bonnie trataría de detenerme a mí y tú a Judy, pero al final pudimos habernos hecho de palabras y eso solo podría terminar como una fea pelea y Judy yéndose de aquí contigo a la ciudad sin querer regresar—le explico de manera seria—eso es algo que no quiero que pase…con ninguno de mis hijos, para nosotros la familia es lo más importante y no planeo alejar a ninguno de mis hijos por un tonto prejuicio mío. Además tú y Zakk demostraron a su manera que eran buenos mamíferos, si es amor en verdad no hay nada de malo en que se quieran.

—Ahora lo entiendo señor Hopps y créame que de seguro ellas también y saben lo que hace por ellas.

Stu sonrió y luego volteo a la ventana—Tienes suerte ahí esta Judy.

— ¿Dónde?

—Ahí—le señalo—es el patio trasero, ahí está la puerta, ve.

El zorro asintió feliz y fue por su novia, enseguida el señor Hopps supo que su conversación fue oída por alguien más.

—Escuchaste todo ¿Vedad cielo?

Bonnie entro a la cocina con una radiante sonrisa—Si cariño—fue con él y lo abrazo—déjame decirte que eres el mejor conejo, esposo y padre.

Con gusto respondió el gesto de su esposa. Luego ambos miran por esa ventana, ven al zorro que se acerca su hija, ven como ella lo mira y le dice un par de cosas, el zorro sonríe de forma feliz y aparentemente le responde, ven como Judy se alegra mucho y da un salto hacia el zorro quien la recibe con gusto, observan con se besan y se abrazan felices luego miran a Nick acuna de forma cariñosa a Judy y frota su cabeza contra la de ella.

—Es obvio que se aman ¿No crees? —Pregunta Bonnie-.

—Y mucho—le confirma su esposo-.

—Gracias….

—No podía vivirlo de nuevo querida, ni haría que tú lo vivieras de nuevo tampoco.

—Sabes Stu…lo he pensado

—Yo también…

—Hay que pensarlo bien ha pasado mucho…

Mientras tanto con Nick y Judy

—Me da tanto gusto Nick—le dice aun contra su pecho-.

—Por lo que puedo deducir que a ti te fue bien con tus hermanas —le dijo el vulpino más tranquilo con ese tema-.

—Pues sí, salvo unos detallitos—le dijo algo molesta-.

—Me los podrías decir—le dijo interesado-.

Judy lo miro sería— ¿Me prometes algo?

—Lo que sea Judy

—Promete que no te reirás—le dijo sería-.

A Nick se lo puso difícil, esa carita que pone cuando pone cuando quiere hablar enserio es de las más tiernas que ella puede hacer, la que se gana el premio, claro está, es la que hace cuando se enoja, pero ahora no se puede permitir ni una mera sonrisa, así que usando todo su control asiente y la mira atento.

—Bueno…—estaba algo indecisa si hablar o no—estaba hablando con ellas, ya sabes la típica charla de "¿Segura?" "¿Es lo que quieres?" "Judy querida, bueno es un zorro, pero al menos…—ese era el momento—Es un macho"

Judy soltó al fin. Nick la miro atónito de hito a hito y sus labios se querían mover.

— ¡Nick! —la hembra vocifero— ¡Tu promesa!

—Lo sé—Nick trataba de calmarse—Es que….

Judy se tapó la cara con sus orejas—Ya sé…creían que tenía otras…preferencias—le dijo con mucha vergüenza-.

Nick dio un gran respiro, se dio un par de bofetadas mentales y por fin se atrevió a abrir el hocico.

—Tranquila Zanahorias…no hay de que avergonzarse.

—Pero…—más el vulpino la detuvo-.

—No es lo que creían, es lo que sospechaban…tu nulo interés en el asunto y tu actitud durante cierto periodo en tu vida pudo darles ciertas ideas, pero no es para que te enojes con ellas.

—No estoy enojada, solo algo indignada-.

—Pues no deberías, ¿Sabes por qué? —Judy negó poniéndole atención—Porque les demostraste todo lo contrario trayendo a casa a un muy atractivo macho que es todo un galán.

La coneja miro al zorro un momento antes empezar a reír, primero de manera queda luego a carcajadas, Nick estaba complacido y sonreía con felicidad, no permitiría que su linda coneja estuviera triste si el asunto tenía solución. Cuando Judy dejo de reír solo miro al zorro a los ojos y lo volvió a besar.

—Supongo que tienes razón, y mucho, tengo al zorro más encantador del mundo.

—No olvides de galante y sexy.

Riendo un poco—Sí también, el más sexy.

—Solo para la coneja más sensual.

Acaricio la mejilla del zorro, si bien ese comentario si le molesto un poco, supieron arreglarlo de forma posterior con algo de humor, y aprovecharon para más.

 **Flash Back**

Judy estaba en la habitación de su hermana Jessica, Junto con muchas de sus hermanas, las mayores que ella, y claro, las de su propia camada.

Era obvio que Judy era el centro de atención. Y hasta cierto punto se sentía incomoda. Hasta que la dueña de esa habitación hablo.

—Bueno Judy…Que sorpresa nos diste —Comento-.

—Bueno, no es precisamente que pida permiso. Solo di aviso de que ahora tengo pareja—le dijo con firmeza.

—Tranquila Judy—Ámbar, hermana de camada la detuvo—No pienses mal.

—Sí—Jessica toma la palabra—No somos nadie para juzgar, si tú eres feliz para nosotras es lo suficiente.

—Si además no puedo decir que no tengas un buen gusto—eso lo dijo Evelin, hija de la segunda camada del matrimonio—Puede ser un zorro, pero a leguas se ve que es un macho muy atractivo—le dijo juguetona-.

—B-B-Bueno y-y-yo sí, pero no soy superficial—se defendió—Yo amo a Nick por quien es.

—Oh eso si no se discute Judy, se nota el amor, pero incluso tú debes admitir que es bastante bien parecido—comento Jade, melliza de Ámbar en el mismo tono-.

— ¡Bueno sí! —Admitió al fin—Me encanta también su físico, pero primero me enamore por cómo fue él conmigo-.

—Y… ¿es buen amante?

Judy sintió enrojecer su rostro como nunca en la vida, varias de sus hermanas no dijeron nada pero apoyaron el cometario de Jade con una risa o sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡No les diré nada! —le dijo escandalizada-.

—Oh vamos Judy, aquí entre nosotras, si te das cuenta aquí no está ninguna de las menores.

—Y eso que…

—Hay por favor, no te decimos que nos digas que partes de ti acaricia con sus garras o cuales con su lengua—Le aclaro Ámbar con gran claridad—Solo dinos si es bueno, si te deja satisfecha o algo así. Por qué es más que obvio que ya te probo si reaccionaste así—le dijo con dura obviedad.

Con ese último cometario el sonrojo de Judy llego a Niveles críticos.

—Por dios déjenla en paz—una bien conocida para todas quito su atención de la coneja gris. Sara estaba en la puerta mirando a todas sus hermanas con reproche—Jade, Ámbar, ese tipo de preguntas….

—Se Pueden hacer entre hermanas con la máxima confidencialidad porque mamá nos mataría—le refuto—Además te hicimos la misma pregunta y tu…

—Yo ya había tenido novios con anterioridad y ni que…

—"Me vuelve loca por las Noches" —Cristal. La que tenía una voz casi idéntica a Sara la imito casi a la perfección-.

Sara inmediatamente cerró la puerta aterrada de que su madre, padre o alguno de sus hermanos escuchara eso…por primera vez sintió un ligero bochorno. Judy la miro.

—Cristal no juegues con eso…—Sara se avergonzó más-.

—No, de eso se encarga cierto hurón

Sara simplemente se rindió, con la "defensora" fuera de combate la atención. La atención regreso a Judy. La coneja se sentía acorralada, pero…recordaba esos interrogatorios vergonzosos, a todas de cierta "generación" fueron incluidas, cada grupo de hermanas de cierta edad tiene su grupo y ella desde los 15 años estaba metida ahí, platicas, travesuras, planes y confesiones. Eran hermanas y así se evitaban "secretos" o chantajes gajes de la edad, así todas sabían lo de todas y nadie tenía ventaja, era como en términos simples un, yo sé que sabes, pero tú sabes que yo sé.

—No me dejaran salir de esto ¿Verdad?

"No" Todas corearon a la vez incluso Sara, también se resignó a caer en el círculo.

—Bien—se rindió.

—Pero no quiero relatos eróticos aquí. —Interrumpió de nuevo Jessica— Algunas estamos faltas de brazos para acurrucarnos en las noches.

—Eso te pasa porque Tim esta de viaje por su trabajo ¿No?

—Cállate Raquel…

— ¡Suficiente! Aquí nadie da detalles que suban los ánimos más de los necesarios.

— ¡Ya! Ni que estuviera loca para dar detalles.

—Entonces habla…

Judy se volvió a sonrojar, pero reunió toda su compostura.

—Muy bien disparen.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? —Pregunto Ámbar-.

— ¿Qué entre más grande que tu mejor?

— ¡Chicas!

—Ya solo dinos como es…

—Es…lo más maravilloso e increíble del mundo. Bien ¿contentas?

—Vamos Judy, nadie se burlara.

—Sí, por ejemplo ese alguien pudo morir cuando las visite recién me case.

Esos cometarios la hicieron sentir más segura.

—Bien…Él es muy…lindo, cuidadoso cuando tiene que serlo, no es tan brusco.

—Pero Judy, casi es el doble de alto que nosotras—una comenta-.

—Lo es, y él sabe tratarme con la misma delicadeza que para una flor en su momento.

—Entonces él no es tan…—No supo cómo decirlo sin sonar tan grafica-.

—Bueno, él es un macho después de todo y un depredador, para cierto punto del…"asunto" las cosas se vuelven bruscas…como me imagino pasa en cualquier relación—explico, la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo, en casi todo momento de apareamiento o relación sexual los machos y las hembras incluso se entregan a sus propios deseos y sus instintos más básicos—igual que yo, pero déjenme decirles que si los conejos somos buenos esto, los zorros, o al menos él no se quedan atrás…

— ¿Enserio? —Varias preguntaron interesadas-.

—Tranquilas, no importa que sean mis hermanas, si se le acercan a mi Nick, lo pagaran caro—les advierte-.

—No es necesario—Sara tomo la palabra—Es más que nada biología en ciertos aspectos, los machos por lo regular son más susceptibles al…deseo combinado con sentimientos, y los depredadores en varios aspectos físicos nos superan a nosotras las presas, en el sexo pasa lo mismo, son más grandes, fuertes, bruscos, pero más apasionados, su salvajismo se deja ver en la intimidad y sí, el rumor es cierto, los depredadores son los mejores amantes, sin menospreciar a los conejos o demás presas. —Estimo con soltura, varias conejas estaban un tanto anonadadas—Pero eso depende de cada quien—aclaro—No todas pueden llevar una relación así, hay que superar muchos prejuicios y limitaciones propias para que sea una relación real, sana y fructífera, ya que si tu cabeza no se coordina te lastimas a ti a y otros, y ni se les ocurra pensar en la satisfacción física, eso lo consigues solo con amor, así que dejen las tonterías y dejen de imaginarse a ¡nuestros novios!

Y fue bueno el aclararlo pues varias empezaron a fantasear con el zorro y hurón respectivamente y otras con los dos. Algunas rieron cual crías que acaban de hacer una travesura, pero el ambiente se calmó.

—Bueno Judy—Jessica volvió a hablar—No te preocupes por nosotras, pues nos alegra mucho que al fin encontraras el amor de tu vida, si es que realmente va enserio tu relación.

—Lo es—Aseguro segura—Ya no veo mi vida sin él, menos mis días.

—Me parece fantástico—le dice alegre—Y lo mejor, es un macho. Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo. Si hubiéramos apostado ganaba fácil—Decía triunfal-.

—Un momento pensaban que yo era…—decía Judy atónita por la sorpresiva revelación-.

—Bueno querida—Clarece hermana de camada de Judy hablo—No siempre fuiste la más femenina en algunas cosas.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que fuera les…

—Suficiente—Sara detuvo todo—Solo fue una teoría que algunas tenían que si fuera o no real no afectaría en nada el amor entre hermanas o ¿no?

Para nada respondieron todas en coro

—Bien—suspiro—Judy creo que ya eres libre, todas te apoyamos y nos alegramos por ti, pero mejor busca a Nick, los chicos pueden ser algo…pesados.

— ¿Lo fueron con Zakk?

—Nada malo—aclaro—Lo puedo asegurar. Júralo o algunos hubieran terminado en la clínica. Pero exactamente no sé, no me lo quiso decir.

— ¿Cómo se llevan? —Quiso saber-.

—Bueno…nada fuera de lo común como con cualquiera que haya traído a su pareja aquí. Hay cortesía y tratan de llevarse bien y si la cosa va enserio pues…lo aceptan y lo tratan de integrar, nada cambia, solo el hecho de que varios ya no están aquí para molestar tan seguido.

—No creo que deba preocuparme tanto, Nick sabe cuidarse y aparte saben que es mi novio, pagaran muy caro meterse con él más de lo debido—les dijo tranquila—Pero creo que si debo buscarlo-.

—Suerte Judy.

—Te vemos más tarde.

—Cuida de Nick.

—Si tiene un amigo preséntalo—dijeron algunas risueñas-.

Judy solo les dijo que no prometía nada y salió de la habitación. Todo fue perfecto, salvo el pequeño detalle que algunas pensaban que era lesbiana, y bueno, sus hermanos no, ellos eran bastante despistados con eso. Ahora era mejor buscar a Nick.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

—Y que Judy ¿Me dirás?

—Nop, te conozco, eres un zorro mañoso Nick—le reprocha.

—Me declaro culpable pelusa, pero no olvides que es parte de mi vida fastidiarte de manera divertida para mí y para ti igualmente al final—le dice con una sonrisa ladina-.

Judy lo mira ceñuda antes de reír y darlo un golpe en el hombro.

—Sino fueras tan adorable te daría un puñetazo en la cara.

—Suerte que soy adorable y me adoras así.

—Te amo torpe zorro

—Y yo a ti mi astuta coneja.

Judy se dejó mimar hasta que algo se le ocurrió—Oye Nick ¿Me acompañas?

—Sabes que te acompaño a donde sea. Pero te molestaría decirme a donde pelusa.

—Vamos al pueblo, quiero enseñarte varios lugares, ir a una fuente de sodas y a una pastelería.

—Muy bien madame, el itinerario me parece bien salvo el último lugar dado que ya sé quién me vas a presentar.

—Hay Nick—estaba a punto de reprocharle-.

—No are ninguna escena pelusa, puedes estar tranquila en ese aspecto, si mantienes mi boca ocupada y mi estómago lleno todo seguirá en orden.

— ¿Tarta de mora?

—Y una malteada de chocolate. Eso y tu perfecta compañía será mi cuota ¿Trato?

—Trato….y tal vez haya un bono

— ¿Bono? —Pregunto interesado-.

—Deberás ser paciente oficial Wilde—le guiña un ojo-.

Nick solo sonríe con complacencia—Esperó y valga, la pena oficial Hopps.

Judy tomo a Nick de la pata y lo guio a la casa, entraron por la puerta que daba a la cocina, encontraron a los padres de Judy hablando un poco.

—Mamá, Papá—la coneja más joven los llamo—Nick y yo iremos al pueblo ¿Necesitan algo de haya?

—No hija no te preocupes—Stu la miro con una sonrisa-.

—Solo recuerden llegar para la hora de la comida ¿Si? —Les dijo Bonnie-.

—No se preocupen estaremos aquí a tiempo.

Toma a Nick de la pata y ambos salen de la casa, en el camino se encuentra a varios de sus hermanos y hermanas, cada uno saludándolo con una sonrisa o una cabezada, si es que estaban ocupados. Cada uno de los conejos ponía especial atención a la pareja. Miraban como la enorme pata del zorro sostenía delicadamente la pequeña pata de Judy en comparación a la de él, era obvio el cuidado del zorro con su hermana y la mirada completamente embelesada que este le brindaba. Sin duda era una bonita relación.

Mientras tanto lejos de las tranquilas madrigueras en la bulliciosa Zootopia.

Una liebre caminaba por las calles, a diferencia de lo habitual no portaba completamente su traje negro característico, estaban ausentes la corbata, el saco y su siempre pulcritud, de hecho la camisa estaba un poco arrugada, pero como culparlo, si era su segundo día de su suspensión y era la primera vez que salía a la calle desde ayer…o técnicamente la noche del jueves, no habían llegado bien a la habitación si quiera cuando la vulpina nívea se le abalanzo. Claro que él no se quedó atrás en esa lucha de pasión, de la habitación los adornos de la mesa cayeron, luego la ropa en menos minutos de lo previsto salió sobrando, mandaron al soberano carajo los teléfonos o medios de comunicación exterior, para ellos suspensión es suspensión total, y tendría que ser el apocalipsis para sacarlos de ahí, pasaron horas y horas haciendo el amor, técnicamente casi ni durmieron, muy probablemente cayeron en un coma por exceso de hormonas o algo así, una sonrisa sórdida apareció en el casi siempre inexpresivo rostro de Jack, su hembra sí que era muy espacial, si fuera posible físicamente pediría que le hicieran pruebas y comprobar que no hubiera nada de liebre o coneja en su sangre, su apetito sexual solo era superado por el propio, pero debían descansar y sobre todo comer, y muy en su particular caso beber mucha agua también, puede ser un agente altamente entrenado con una resistencia muy por encima del promedio pero la biología es la ley y necesitaba estirar más sus músculos adoloridos por tanta actividad física rigurosa, sin mencionar su ligero dolor en la cadera, un maratón sexual así no lo habían tenido desde hace un tiempo y si realmente vale cada minuto necesita reponer energías para seguir, porque está seguro que en cuanto ponga una pata en esa habitación Cinthia lo arrastrara de vuelta a la habitación así que lo mejor será apresurarse, ya había bebido lo que es agua suficiente y ahora se dirigía a comprar un par de cafés y lo que pudiera ser el desayuno de ambos, ciertamente tenía bastante hambre, tal vez unos aros de zanahorias y cebollas extra-crujientes, una hamburguesa vegetariana y una hamburguesa de pescado para Skye con papas fritas y un Smothie de chocolate como postre. Sip, se podía jactar de conocer bien a su pareja con respecto a comida, hubiera seguido con sus pensamientos cuando algo lo freno en esa calle relativamente desierta, un batido tirado, eso no era la gran cosa pero el ángulo de la huella sobre la mancha del piso, sería normal si esa huella fuera en dirección del sentido en que cualquiera caminara en una acera, pero no lo estaba, esa huella parecía de alguien que fue arrastrado al callejón que estaba a su lado, puede no ser nada, o si serlo, sus instintos de agente le decían una cosa "Ve ahí" No traía un arma, no de dardos, juro nunca separarse de su arma de fuego, pero tampoco la puede usar para lo que sea, así que estaba sin un plan concreto, sonrió un poco, no era la gran cosa.

Entro con sigilo. Agudizo su oído….ahí estaba ¡alguien amordazado! Y ¡Un golpe! Por lo que veía era un grupo de tres mamíferos, tres leopardos con finta de pandilleros. Tenían acorralados a dos más, una pantera y un ciervo, uno de los tres atacantes tenía sometida a la hembra de pantera mientras los otros golpeaban de forma salvaje al ciervo.

—Eres un maldito enfermo—le dice al ciervo después de darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago mientras su compañero lo sostiene-.

Con ese golpe el joven ciervo escupió sangre, la hembra que estaba llorando incapaz de liberarse solo suelta una exclamación ahogada mientras de nuevo lucha para liberarse.

—Es mejor que te detengas—le advierte su captor-.

—Déjala—le dice el "líder" quien era el que golpeo al ciervo—Esta "sufriendo"

—Sí, por este estúpido—dice el otro al tiempo que lo suelta y el pobre ciervo cae, más no inconsciente-.

—Debo reconocer que resiste los golpes—Toma del hocico del ciervo—Pero esto y más se merece por su enfermiza conducta…revolcarte con esta…me enfermas—soltó un nuevo golpe-.

Ahí Jack al fin comprendió, sintió su sangre hervir y una primitiva necesidad en su cerebro. Sus patas se cerraron en puños. Era hora de actuar.

—Bien idiota, tú terminas aquí, tu "novia" vendrá con nosotros y vera lo que son machos de verdad.

Al escuchar eso la hembra se retorció aterrorizada hasta que…

Un grito de dolor se escuchó.

Los dos guepardos rápidamente voltearon a ver a su compañero el cual está en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras tomaba su pata aparentemente fracturada, o eso parecía por el ángulo antinatural en que estaba doblada

— ¿Qué diablos?

—No, el diablo no, pero casi—menciona la liebre con un semblante frio y ojos inexpresivos—déjenlo ir o sufrirán lo mismo que él

—Bromeas enano.

—Creo que tu amigo puede contradecirte—le apunta con sencillez—Pero supongo que si no quieren hacerlo—dijo con indiferencia-.

—Te mataremos a ti primero pequeño insecto—miro a su compañero—Ve por él

El guepardo asintió fue hacia Jack con una actitud presumida y lista para dar un golpe demoledor, fue tan obvio que Jack supo inmediatamente, se preparó para el golpe, el felino simplemente tiro el golpe a gran velocidad, Jack fue más rápido viro su tronco quitándose de la zona de peligro pero sin soltar su base, en cuanto la pata paso cerca de su rostro la tomo y tiro de ella para aprovechar su propia fuerza y velocidad en su contra, el felino al no estar tan bien parado simplemente cedió al tirón y choco de forma contundente contra el codo Jack, la queja de dolor fue inmediata, al mismo tiempo Jack aprovecho su vulnerabilidad, lo tomo por detrás de la nuca y lo estrello contra la pared aplicando una llave en su brazo, el líder al ver la situación decide meterse, cosa que la liebre esperaba, solo termino la llave y un evidente crujido se escuchó, le había roto el brazo, lo soltó y el pobre solo se sujetó la extremidad con notorio dolor, Jack se giró para enfrentar al último que quedaba, este había sacado una navaja listo para despellejar a la liebre. Grave error. Jack decide tomar la ofensiva, Jack se impulsa de un poderoso salto para quedar a su altura y dar el primer golpe, con la palma de la pata da un golpe directo a la nariz, más sin embargo el guepardo no soltó el arma, solo retrocedió un par de pasos a causa del dolor.

— ¿Quién te crees?

—Nadie importante de hecho—le dice despreocupado-.

Jack se lanza al ataque de nuevo, si bien él sabía de ofensiva, con el paso de los años había a prendido a ser más defensivo a defenderse o defender, pero el hecho es que ahora si estaba molesto, no, no molesto, furioso, si bien su rostro no lo muestra por dentro se siente hervir. Se lanzó de forma agresiva, de manera peligrosamente cerca dio un salto para conectar una poderosa patada corta en el estómago directo sobre el hígado, el felino trastabillo y Jack toma ventaja para lazarse contra la pata que tiene la navaja y quitársela, toma el mago de la misma y lo quitarse al guepardo de manera rápida. El felino no supo reaccionar al sentir una horrible sensación punzante en su pata, o la indescriptible sensación que sintió tras la pata que enseguida lo hizo perder el soportar en la misa, cayo, pero sintiendo un agudo dolor.

Jack voltea a ver a la pareja, la hembra había ido con su pareja y ayudar al levantarlo, ¿Estaba sorprendida? Claro, pero esa liebre los defendió aun a pesar de escuchar que eran pareja.

—Te recomiendo no moverte—le espeta frio, se levanta y va con la pareja pero antes de pasar de lado del guepardo de manera rápida le clava la nava en el hombro sacándole un fuerte grito—Y no es una broma.

Le había cortado los tendones de la pata, no se podría levantar por su cuenta, al primero le había roto la pata de forma bastante brusca, pero era joven volvería a caminar, y al segundo, bueno solo fue el brazo y un golpe contundente en la nariz. Ahora tenía prioridades.

— ¿Están bien?

—Y-Y-Yo, está muy golpeado—Aun estaba muy afectada-.

—Tranquila…necesitan asistencia médica…

—G-G-G-Gr-r-racias—el macho apenas podía hablar-.

—No gastes tus fuerzas—le pide la liebre-.

—Nos salvaste, aun a pesar que nosotros somos…—no se atrevió a terminar-.

—Por eso mismo los salve a los dos—le da una pequeña sonrisa indulgente-.

Pero su sonrisa se borró en cuanto su sensible oreja escucho algo, rápidamente viro su cabeza para ver al guepardo al que le había roto el brazo tratar de huir, Jack rebusco rápidamente en ese callejón y vio algo que le podía ser útil, tapas de los basureros, tomo una y la arrojo de forma horizontal como un disco, el objeto paso de forma rápida por el aire y dio en el blanco, golpeo al felino justo en la cabeza y cayo inconsciente.

—Llamaré una ambulancia…

—No…—el macho lo detuvo—p-p-p-podemos

—Podemos irnos nosotros…nos iremos en taxi.

Jack los miro directamente sin hacer comentarios y se acercó más para revisar a la presa, la pantera no lo impidió, y menos lo haría después de lo que vio y de lo que era capaz esa liebre, después de una evaluación rápida, a simple vista no había nada que pusiera en riesgo su vida o que requiriera atención médica urgente para su estabilización.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que desean, no hay problema. Salgan de aquí y váyanse.

—S-S-S-S-Sí—con paso lento empezaron a salir—Gracias señor…—ella quiso saber su nombre

—Nadie…no soy nadie—le dio una mirada fría que le helo la sangre a la depredadora, sabía lo que significaba-.

Continuaron su camino, Jack los vio hasta que salieron de su vista, sin más se giró para ver a esos idiotas, cerro los puños y trono su cuello.

La joven pareja salió de nuevo a la calle y no tardaron en abordar un taxi.

—A Tundratown por favor—pidió al conductor mientras se mantenía un poco alejada de su novio, no quería estar lejos de él, pero debían hacerlo hasta llegar ahí-.

Un tiempo después Jack salía del callejón, con expresión neutral, estaba tal cual entro, tal vez un ligero cosquilleo en los nudillos, pero nada más, con suerte la policía los encontraría.

Ahora volvía a su intención original, debía comprar alimentos para él y su vulpina, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que vio, ese odio por las parejas como ellos, era absurdo, pero después de leer lo que encontró con ellos era razonable, más no valía la pena mortificarse aun. Aunque se puso a meditar sobre su vida, que extraño pasaban las cosas, antes los hubiera matado sin pensarlo, pero ahora…

Si las cosas cambian y todo a raíz de que conoció a Skye.

Jack salía de ahí rumbó a hacer sus compras, mientras meditaba un poco sobre su vida. Donde estaría ahora si hubiera asesinado a Cinthia esa noche, de haber tirado del gatillo. De haberle hecho caso a su sentido, ¿Dónde estaría ahora?...

De regreso a las madrigueras Nick y Judy aprovecharon para hacer lo que coneja quería, pasar tiempo de calidad con su novio, todo aquel camino despejado y tranquilo lo recorrieron tomados de las patas, pero Nick le había sugerido no hacerlo en público, una cosa era la ciudad donde ni siquiera ahí era bien visto y otra era un pueblo conservador de presas que muy a su pesar Judy conocía muy bien. Pero no le importaba, ahora podían disfrutarlo en su casa. Pero había algo que a Judy le picaba en la pata, había más, lo sabía, su parte de policía le decía que había algo que debía saber, necesitaba un refuerzo y sabía quién era su mejor opción, y no era precisamente quien sujetaba su pata. Con su pata libre saca su celular y envía un mensaje de texto.

— ¿Qué haces zanahorias?

—Nada, solo escribía algo—le sonríe tranquila-.

—Tienes esa mirada….

— ¿Mirada?

—La que dice que ves algo que yo no, ¿Es grave?

—No, solo es algo que me da curiosidad y me intriga.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No Nick, puedo hacerlo sola-.

—Bien pero si me necesitas no dudes en decirme.

Judy se detuvo y salto para darle un beso en la mejilla—Eres un encanto, vamos, quiero ir a la fuente de sodas.

Con esas intenciones llegaron al pueblo…y como siempre solo demostraron su fuerte amistad, iban conversando de manera animosa, pero conforme más caminaba Judy noto lo que sospecho, la presencia de Nick atraía demasiadas llamadas, en un pueblo de conejos con depredadores muy contados, uno nuevo, siempre resaltaba, pero a Nick no le importaba, seguía con su absurda Charla sobre los camellos de plaza Sahara que siempre compraban un montón de cosas innecesarias que él les vendía. Fue ahí cuando recordó que Nick siempre ha sufrido lo mismo, aquí era no solo por ser un zorro sino un depredador, pero ahora no parecía reparar en eso se veía tranquilo y feliz así que se dejó contagiar y seguir disfrutando de esa platica. Hasta que ella misma empezó una.

—Mira Nick, es ahí donde siempre íbamos después de clases—señalo el local—No había nada mejor que un buen helado o una malteada o un Frappe, un granizado, o unos caramelos, una bebida caliente en el invierno—decía emocionada.

—Con que aquí la ilustre oficial Hopps pasaba su tiempo de cría y adolescencia.

—Bueno más de cría, ya de adolecente empecé a prepararme con buenas rutinas de ejercicio y deje esto solo para algunas veces y ya. Pero ven vamos.

El par de mamíferos se dirigieron al establecimiento para poder degustar de alguna golosina.

— ¿Qué tal una malteada? Así podríamos acompañarla con unas rebanadas de pastel.

—Bien pelusa, seguiré tu consejo.

Se aproximaron al mostrador y Judy escuchaba algunos mormullos, más de uno la reconoció, después de todo, su familia era de las más grandes y antiguas del pueblo, además ser la primera coneja policía te trae cierta fama, más en tu lugar de origen, pero quien más comentarios tenían era Nick.

El conejo tras el mostrador miro al zorro sorprendido unos instantes, para luego ver a quien lo acompañaba y volverse a sorprender.

— Buenos días ¿Qué se les ofrece? —pregunto más de forma automática que por otra cosa.

—Buenos días—saludaron al unísono-.

—Quisiera dos malteadas extra grandes por favor, una de sabor moka y otra de fresa, con mucha crema batida. ¿Verdad? —Judy asintió con una sonrisa contenta el zorro la conocía bastante bien-.

El conejo solo tomo el pedido rápido y lo paso atrás

—Son 12. 50 por favor-.

El zorro asintió saco su dinero y…

—Espera Nick yo…

—No…—el zorro la corto poniendo un dedo en su linda boca—Tú guías, yo pago, los dos comemos, yo me encargo ¿bien?

—Muy bien Nick—la coneja acepto.

El vulpino pago por las malteadas.

—Su orden estará en unos minutos, si gustan esperarlo sentados en la barra—les indico mientras miraba que alguien más se acercaba.

Nick y Judy asintieron y se hicieron a algún lado.

—Zanahorias ¿Qué llamara más la atención? Solo yo o que estés en compañía mía.

— ¿Te diste cuenta?

—Desde el inicio—le confirma—Así que… ¿Cuál de las dos? —El zorro no se veía molesto u ofendido al contrario-.

—Bueno…creo que ambas cosas, no todos los conejos son amigos de un depredador

—Debo reconocer que aquí las cosas son menos duras que en la ciudad a veces.

— ¿A enserio?

—Sí, aquí puedo distinguir lo que piensan, haya es una cruel ruleta rusa, así que no te preocupes pelusa, además lo tierno de los alrededores lo compensa muy bien—mira por todos lados— ¿Dónde queda la pastelería de ese tal Guideon?

—Al final de la avenida, es el mejor repostero de aquí y probaremos sus pasteles.

—Aquí tienen—el conejo les dio sus órdenes—gracias por su compra.

La pareja agradece, toman sus malteadas y se levantan listos para salir.

—Estaba buena—reconoce el zorro—más dulce y sabor que las que he probado.

—No te la acabes Nick—le da un codazo—la necesitaras para tu pastel.

—Bien—se despegó de la pajilla—ahora vamos con ese tal Grey…

Caminaron por la calle mirando las diferentes tiendas o comercios, hasta que llegaron al lugar destino de Judy, a pesar de que un zorro era el dueño un significativo número de conejos entraba y salía, al igual que ovejas. Entraron al negocio y el delicioso olor a pan recién horneado, biscochos, betún, pasteles, tartas, Nick no pudo evitar sentir que su hocico producía demasiada saliva, olía increíble y fenomenal.

—Y bien oficial Wilde

—Bueno—dio una olfateada—si alguien puede hornear así de bien tal vez no sea tan malo...

—Torpe zorro—se burló ella-.

Caminaron hacía el mostrador y Judy se encontró con el mamífero menos esperado para ella. Al verla se adelantó dejando a Nick atrás.

— ¿Tiffanny? —Pregunto incrédula-.

Al escuchar su nombre la oveja de la lana color negro enfoca su vista hacia donde escucho que la llamaban, en un principio no la reconoció, más la mirada amatista fue suficiente.

—Judy Hopps

—Tiffanny ¿Eres tú? —aún no se lo creía.

—Claro que lo soy—ve la mirada de la coneja— ¿muy difícil de creer?

—Es que tú aquí…—sin embargo no pudo terminar pues sintió que alguien la tomaba de los hombros-.

—Señorita Hopps, fue muy grosero al dejar a su mejor amigo atrás—le dice el zorro aun conservando la mano sobre los hombros de ella-.

—Lo que sea que me ibas a decir Judy, creo que aplica igual a ti—le dice con obviedad-.

Judy ríe nerviosa y Nick ve a la oveja quien le sonríe de forma educada.

—Un gusto, ¿es amigo de la señorita Hopps?

—Como ningún otro—se Jacta—Nick Wilde, amigo y compañero en la fuerza de Judy

— ¿Un zorro policía? —pregunta dudosa-.

—El primero de todos…—pega más a Judy a él—Es una buena influencia—La mira con una sonrisa— Y los dos juntos le estamos pateando el trasero a los criminarles y cerrando hocicos prejuiciosos.

La oveja ve a la coneja que tenía una sonrisa apenada pero feliz, mientras Nick no quitaba la mueca de superioridad de su rostro, más una mirada…una mirada extrañamente familiar, demasiado familiar.

—Oye Lenard—llamo a un conejo café de ojos color miel—Cúbreme—le indica y sale de la registradora—un gusto Nick, Soy Tiffanny, o Tiff si lo prefieres, amiga de los años jóvenes de Judy—le tiende la pata para saludarlo—.

—Un gusto—le saluda-.

—Por cierto, crees que me la podrías prestar—le dice en tono juguetón, la forma y la mirada con la que miraba a Judy era curioso-.

—Claro—Nick se encontraba tenso, una cosa era estar con otros depredadores, pero estar a punto de ver a otro zorro macho que conoce a su coneja y que la lastimo no le sienta muy bien, su cerebro estaba sintiendo algo que estaba seguro eran los choques de sus instintos más básicos, que le exigían amedrentar a ese zorro, era SU coneja, SU pareja, no debería quedar impune, pero debía medir, o Judy lo mataría-.

Mientras con las hembras.

—Ni puedo creer que trabajes para Guideon—le dijo la coneja—Tú odiab…

—tam-tam—puso su pata en la boca—No lo digas, si a eso vamos te puedo decir lo mismo a ti solo cambiarlo por miedo o trauma—le apunto inteligentemente-.

Judy la miro de mala manera—Yo…AHS…trabajar con un zorro, ser su mejor amiga…eso solo dice que puedes…

—Dejar el pasado atrás…Tú lo hiciste, yo lo hice, y mira, soy feliz y veo que tú también lo eres. Y sin mencionar Nick.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ven—señala una puerta—ahí podemos hablar más tranquilas

—De acuerdo.

La coneja siguió a la oveja Negra hasta esa habitación, lo que parecía ser una modesta oficina.

—Aquí se hace todo lo relacionado al dinero al final del día por lo tanto esta solo—le explica—y no me lo tomes a mal, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Me quede que estabas en Zootopia de nuevo.

—Vine de visita unos días para ver a mi familia y mostrarle a Nick el pueblo por estos días

— ¿Tus padres dejan a Nick quedarse ahí?

— ¿Qué estas insinuando? —Le dijo casi insultada—Te recuerdo o te informo que ahora son diferentes—le dijo más molesta—Además trabajan junto a Guideon. Ya no tienen esos tontos prejuicios, ya no son cerrados de mente ¡Ya!

—Tranquila Judy—La calma—Lo sé, lo sé, lo he visto, tus padres cambiaron, y para bien…

—Entonces…

—Solo olvídalo. Fue una idiotez mía.

Judy asintió dejándolo pasar esta vez—Bien, ahora podrías decirme ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí? Guideon te caí mal y desde la secundaria lo expresaste más.

—Pues sí, él no me caía muy en gracia, por su…Ira, sus ataques, ya sean solo verbales…jamás pude ver a ese…—Judy esperaba un insulto mostrando la típica imagen del empleado que odia a su jefe, pero no sucedió—tierno corazón y nobles intenciones—le dijo encantada-.

—Por favor no seas así con el pobre….espera ¿Qué?

—Jamás imagine que Guideon fuera un mamífero tan maravilloso.

—Un momento… ¿C-C-Cuando…cuando empezaste a acercarte a él?

—Ya un tiempo—dijo pensativa—tal vez unos dos meses antes de que te viera en el puesto de tus padres. Cuando te vi ahí fue el momento perfecto para decirle a Guid que fuera a hablar contigo y fuera sincero con alguien más.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Eh?

—Un momento…tú le dijiste que…

— ¿Qué se disculpara? Sí, se había sentido culpable desde entonces y me lo decía seguido durante la…un tiempo—se corrigió-.

—Ya veo—ella pensaba que de seguro no podía hacerlo solo pues se necesitaba valor y confianza y dado que Guideon admitió que carecía de eso era obvio que necesitaba a alguien, a un amigo, bueno su caso a una amiga, una buena amiga, especial, una amiga leal, que te vea como alguien normal, solo como tú, como ella…como ella con Nick…

—Y ¿tú y Nick? —le pregunta a la coneja, más ella no responde y voltea a verla y ahí estaba, una coneja estupefacta viéndola de forma peculiar— ¿Judy?

—Tú…Tú…

— ¿Yo?

—Tú y Guideon son novios—le dijo perpleja-.

—Y tú y Nick también ¿No?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

—Sí fuera por ti, no lo sabría, pero las señales de Nick son claras para cualquier hembra que salga con zorro, él es un zorro celosamente enamorado que se siente amenazado o siente amenaza hacía a ti—le dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros-.

Aquella simple lógica le fue abrumadora a Judy, era obvio que Nick se ablandado en su trabajo de ocultar sus emociones, por…Por la situación con Guideon, ahí cayo en cuenta…

—Sí, tienes razón…somos pareja…—admitió al fin

—Curiosa la vida…las que tuvieron peor relación con zorros y terminamos siendo pareja de uno—reflexiono un poco—Entonces que mosca le pico a Nick, enseguida se ve que es un macho sereno.

—Por lo regular lo es, debes hacerlo enfadar mucho para que muestre ese descontento

— ¿Lo hiciste enojar?

—Yo no…

—Entonces…

—Tu novio…


	41. Verdad familiar

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Aquí el nuevo capítulo. Enserio gracias por su apoyo y sus visitas, yo leo cada comentario y lo valoro mucho, por favor comenten pues me da mucha inspiración, gracias a mis lectores y espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, gracias y ahora si a leer.

— ¿Guideon? —le pregunto dudosa, no entendía—Pero ni siquiera está aquí, fue a dejar unos pedidos.

—Sí, bueno, Nick no lo conoce en persona.

—Entonces ¿Por qué este tan enojado con él?

—Bueno….Yo, le cuento todo a Nick y…

La oveja la miraba en parte dudosa y trataba de recordar hasta que el recuerdo la golpeo con violencia y sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

—Le dijiste lo del ataque de Guideon—dijo exasperada-.

—Tuve que hacerlo, tarde o temprano me preguntaría de la cicatriz que se siente bajo mi pelaje.

—Judy…

—Sé que se molestó y Guideon no está precisamente en su zona de agrado, aun cuando le explique.

—Judy, Nick es un zorro, un zorro macho, ellos son muy sobreprotectores con sus parejas, leales a morir y sumamente fieles. Aun cuando fueran cachorros eso convierte a Guid en una amenaza para él. Y no dejare que nada pase. Guid tiene su carácter y golpear a un policía es un delito…

—Tranquila, Nick Juro…

— ¿No hacer una escena? ¿Cuántas promesas así ha cumplido?

Judy recordó promesas similares hechas por Nick, y en más de una vez el zorro casi las rompe solo para molestarla, ponerla en ridículo o por su simple orgullo de macho dominante sexy, seductor y tan…debía pensar claro y no desviarse…casi siempre ella cuidaba que no pasara, ese zorro a veces era peor que un cachorro.

—No hará nada porque estaré ahí.

— ¿Y?

—Se cómo manejarlo…

— ¿Lo pondrás a dieta de carne de conejo?

— ¡No te diré nada! Ahora vamos, No quiero que Nick se encuentre solo con Guideon

Las hembras salen de la habitación y ven al zorro de Judy de espaldas muy concentrado en algo.

— ¿Nick?

El zorro voltea mostrando lo que tanto tenía su atención, que no era otra cosa que una buena rebanada de pay de queso con jalea de zarzamoras.

—Perdón Zanahorias ¿Quieres? —Le dijo con la boca llena del postre y le ofrecía de su plato de lo que ella pudo identificar como una rebanada de muy buen tamaño asaltada de forma voraz por el vulpino pues ya estaba a más de la mitad.

Judy noto que Nick era el centro de atención y decidió hacer algo que nadie creería, se acercó al zorro, tomo el mismo tenedor que el vulpino usaba y estaba en el postre, corto un pedazo lo tomo con el tenedor y se lo comió.

—Está bueno y reconocería las frutas provenientes de la granja familiar.

— ¿Bueno? Esta increíble

—No has probado el que hace mamá

La revelación hizo que los ojos del zorro se abrieran mucho— ¿Crees que haga un día de estos? —era oficial se volvió adicto a la comida de Bonnie.

—Tal vez—la coneja le dijo-.

—Oye Tiff—el conejo que estaba tras el mostrador la llamo—el jefe regreso.

La oveja asintió feliz, para enseguida irse a la parte trasera, y Judy se puso en alerta el ver el ligero movimiento del pelaje de la cola de Nick y el hecho de que se erizo un poco casi nada, pero ella lo detecto se puso en alerta.

—Nick…Sé que no es algo que te agrade, pero por favor…dejemos el pasado atrás…Ya no estoy molesta con él, ni tú deberías estarlo…éramos niños, cachorros, sin ser conscientes de lo que hacíamos…

El zorro la miro con profundidad a los ojos, esa mirada que ella reconocía bien, meditaba sus palabras, lo vio unos segundos hasta que lo miro dar un casi imperceptible suspiro.

—Sé que no eres rencorosa—le dijo en voz baja—Por eso compre esto, no are nada—le dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Eres el mejor.

—Lo sé, ahora conocer a ese zorro.

Judy le dedico una sonrisa pequeña, hasta que la coneja escucho su nombre.

— ¿Señorita Judy?—el conejo del mostrador-.

—Soy yo—la coneja lo miro-.

—La llaman—señalo la puerta tras de él, movió un poco la oreja—Y usted también caballero-.

Judy sonríe un poco nerviosa pero Nick la mira con calma y una sonrisa tranquila. La pareja se dirige tras el mostrador después de que el conejo les abriera el paso, Judy confiaba en Nick, pero igual se sentía nerviosa. En cuanto pasaron la puerta hacia la parte del local oculta a los clientes, ella ignoro cualquier detalle de la habitación, pues su atención se concentró en el primer zorro que conoció en su vida y que muy a su pesar solo sustento la imagen de los mamíferos que sus padres fomentaban antes y ser el causante de los momentos de su vida donde realmente tuvo cierto temor de estar junto a Nick cuando recién lo conocía, pero ahora, el pasado se dejó como un simple recuerdo y en la actualidad son amigos, no cercanos ni nada parecido, pero amigos al final, se alejó de Nick para acercarse a Guideon, el zorro estaba hablando con la oveja de algo y no reparo en la presencia de la presa, hasta que Judy se aproximó lo suficiente al zorro y dio un leve sonido de aclaración de su garganta para llamar su atención. Guideon rápidamente volteo y miro hacia abajo para ver a la integrante de la familia Hopps.

— ¡Judy! —Se alegra al verla—Un gusto volver a verte y más que vengas aquí.

—Tenía que hacerlo, y ver al genio pastelero de las madrigueras…

—B-B-Bueno Judy genio es mucho y-y yo…—y el zorro empezó a explicar torpemente-.

Cosa que Nick aprovecho para ver a ese zorro. Las primeras palabras que cruzaron por su mente, grande y tonto. Bufo internamente, si lo hubiera conocido, también le hubiera hecho la vida de cuadritos solo por lo que le hizo a Judy, incluso podría hacerlo ahora, con ese peinado, su forma de hablar, su… se detuvo, no podía faltar a su promesa— _"Sí lo hago zanahorias me mata…o peor me pone a dieta, ¡de ella o de comida!_ —Pensó horrorizado, era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a tomar. Volvió a prestar atención…

—Y él es mi amigo Nick—Nick volteo al escuchar su nombre, tal vez divago más de lo que pensó, se vio objeto de atención, puso su cara más relajada, era lo opuesto que quería hacer, pero por Judy…

—Un Gusto, soy Nick Wilde—le tendió pata con una sonrisa.

Guideon algo sorprendido pero igualmente amable acepta la pata, solo para notar un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria en ese apretón, vio los ojos de Nick y vislumbro un pequeño brillo en su mirada tal vez hostil.

—Un gusto conocer al fin, al…

—Primer amigo, mejor amigo y compañero de policía—Nick le dijo sin tapujo, casi le dice "Así, su novio también" —También es un Placer conocerte…el primer zorro que conoció Judy…

—Bueno soy uno de los únicos zorros de aquí

—Sí, Judy me lo menciono…me ha contado muuuchas cosas…Varias de ellas interesantes.

—Eh…—Guideon entendió al fin el posible que…aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

—Pero hablando del ahora, mis felicitaciones, este pay es sublime…—cambio de tema para no golpearlo de lleno en el rostro, si era o no su orgullo el que quería obrar, su razón y amor por Judy no lo dejaría actuar-.

—Bueno gracias, probé unas recetas nuevas y el resultado fue ese.

—Pues sigue con esos experimentos…y has algo de moras—le sugirió, Nick tenía los deseos de mover la cola de forma tensa barriendo con ella para mostrar sus ansias de hacerse el bueno, pero no lo hacía, pero Judy notaba que el pelaje de Nick se erizaba un poco y sus pupilas eran…su mirada era más intensa, bien sabía que era lo que le pasaba esa visión se le antojaba bastante atractiva…la del macho rudo y fuerte, se abofeteo mentalmente, no debía pensar en eso…pero en verdad se veía tan…mientras Judy seguía peleando con sus bajos instintos los machos-.

—Bueno, si lo he hecho, la tarta especial con frutos de la granja Hopps.

—No la vi

—Es probable que se terminara.

—De hecho se terminó Guideon—le dijo la oveja—Debes hacer más.

— ¿Enserio se terminó tan rápido? —Pregunto Nick incrédulo-.

—Este lugar es todo un negocio—estimo la oveja—Todo gracias a la asociación con los Hopps.

— ¿Mi familia? —Judy volvió a la realidad-.

—Sí, tu familia es….

—Una de las más grandes y antiguas de aquí, ellos nos ayudaron con reputación y productos de primera—Esta vez fue Guideon el que hablo—Sin ustedes ninguna de las presas, sobre todo conejos comprarían aquí.

—No lo sabía…

—Judy por favor, sabes cuánto produce la granja de tu familia…su auto consumo es grande pero no tanto como su producción.

Judy sabía la verdad de eso, una buena parte es para venderse en el mercado local, las hortalizas que su familia producía eran de primera, también tenían trigo y maíz, todo se vendía, y por cantidades enormes, no era por nada que sus padres podían tener tanto para criar fácilmente a más de 286 conejos y darse lujos cada cierto tiempo, buenos regalos y fiestas de cumpleaños para todos…costearle la academia de policía, e incluso querían pagarle un apartamento, cosa que ella negó no queriendo ser una carga para ellos más. Así que sí, ella podía decir que venía de una familia bastante…bien acomodada.

—Sí lo sé….

—Y todo esto es gracias a ti Judy—Guideon le agradeció-.

— ¿Gracias a mi?

—Judy por favor, tus padres eran el terror hacia los zorros andantes, de no ser por ti jamás habrían accedido a este acuerdo…has cambiado muchas cosas…

—Solo hice lo correcto, nadie debe ser juzgado por su raza o especie…ni su pasado o acciones.

—Judy, sigo disculpándome por ser un auténtico tonto…

—Te lo dije esa vez…no eres el único que puede llegar a ser un tonto…Yo fui la tonta muchas veces…y tuve que meter la pata hasta el fondo para darme cuenta—ve a Nick—Dar el paso hacia la redención cuesta pero la recompensa es muy buena.

—Olvide lo optimista que eras.

—Lo soy…recuerda…no sé cuándo renunciar, así que también soy muy perseverante.

Guideon la vio sonriendo, la Judy que conocía aún estaba ahí, casi sin cambios, esa coneja era muy especial…

—Bueno…fue bueno verte y ver que el negocio va de maravilla, pero Nick y yo debemos irnos.

—C-C-Claro, claro, deben tener mucho que hacer, esperen solo un poco.

Guideon se alejó de la pareja y empezó a buscar entre las charolas de hornear y saco algo, se dio vuelta.

—Siempre guardo un poco—Mostro una gran porción de tarta—Es para ustedes chicos, así podrás probarla Nick

—Gracias…amigo—palabras de Nick salieron casi sin esfuerzo y para la oveja y el zorro pasaron como sinceras—Se ve increíble—Dijo mientras la tomaba—Yo la llevo Judy. Fue un placer conocerlos y enserio horneas de maravilla—Nick dio una cabezada.

—Guideon fue un placer y un día espero hacer una vista más larga.

—Descuida Judy, igual debo poner patas a la obra, esas tartas y pasteles no se harán solos.

—Tiff…fue un gusto encontrarte aquí—Aun estaba algo shockeada por encontrarla ahí trabajando y siendo más que solo una amiga para Guideon-.

—El gusto es mío Judy, fue muuuy interesante nuestra plática y me gustaría retomar más contacto contigo, te buscare en Instafur

—Con gusto aceptare.

—Nick me agrado conocerte—Ahora se dirigió al zorro—Y espero que te lleves una buena impresión de nuestro pueblo.

—Créeme hasta ahora Judy y su familia están haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Ojala vengan para la feria de la cosecha, se pone increíble el ambiente por aquí—Guideon le sugirió-.

Ante la idea a Judy se le ilumino el rostro y una sonrisa se plasmó en su cara.

— ¿¡Cómo no se me ocurrió!? —Tomo a Nick de la camisa y lo jalo hacia ella—Tienes que venir… ¡tenemos que venir!

—Zanahorias la tarta—quiso advertir el vulpino, más la coneja no escucho ni pio-.

—Tenemos que ir a casa—en un repentino ataque de euforia ella salto al vulpino, Nick no tuvo más opción más que hacer su tórax hacia atrás rogando que no se le cayera la tarta mientras la coneja incluso ya se había subido arriba de él mientras tomaba su camisa del cuello—Hay muchos planes, o te encantaran los juegos y las atracciones y todo—Tan rápido como subió bajo, tomo la pata de Nick y lo jalo con prisa—Fue un gusto gracias por la tarta y sobre todo la idea. Vamos Nick tenemos que preguntar las fechas a mamá— Y sin más lo saco del lugar con una nueva idea-.

—Había olvidado lo enérgica que podía llegar a ser—comento la oveja-.

—Yo no, la vi cuando recién de empecé a trabajar junto a sus padres. Pobre Nick

La oveja lo ve con una mirada maliciosa—No lo creas tanto Guideon…

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada, querido, nada, todo a su tiempo, ahora hay que trabajar, en mi caso los clientes no se reciben solos y los pasteles no lo hacen tampoco.

Ya fuera del local Judy seguía hablando.

— ¡Zanahorias! —Nick al fin detuvo a su coneja-.

— ¿Qué pasa Nick? —le dijo aún muy sonriente-.

—Primero, baja el ritmo, me gusta mi brazo y que siga pegado a mi cuerpo, segundo, a mí también me parece buena idea venir a ese festival o feria, pero quisiera ver más de este lugar.

En ese momento Judy ve que en efecto se dejó llevar mucho por la situación, bajo las orejas con pena recorriendo su ser.

—Perdón Nick Yo…me emocione, nunca me acorde de la feria y venir contigo cuando empiece me parece una idea genial…subir contigo a la rueda de la fortuna y…—su voz se convirtió en un murmullo-.

El zorro la miro antes de sonreír con cariño, la suerte era que no había mucho público—Yo no estoy diciendo que No zanahorias, solo que bajes el ritmo solo para que no me vaya a caer el pedazo de tarta que nos dio tu "amigo"

Judy lo vio agradecida y le sonrió antes de recapitular las últimas palabras de Nick y su rostro mostro un pequeño rastro de enfado y le dio golpe en el hombro.

— ¡Auch! Zanahorias eso es agresión

—Sí, pero te lo mereces torpe zorro.

—Pero no si no hice nada—se excusó-.

—Nick hablas como si no te conociera, no creas que no vi tus intenciones cuando estábamos ahí.

Nick bajo las orejas, incrédulo solo bufo mientras esquivaba la mirada de Judy—No hice una escena, que muy por dentro de mi ser quisiera golpearlo y tirarle un par de colmillos fue otra cosa—renegó-.

— ¿Muy por dentro? Nick yo vi que no lo hiciste solo…

—Por ti, porque tú me lo pediste. Pero igual lo notaste, perdón por ser tan así con él, pero fue por él que llegaste a temerme, sí fue antes, pero eso es algo que no puedo simplemente dejar de lado tan fácil Judy.

—Nick eres un torpe zorro, pero no por eso dejas de ser lindo—eso ultimo lo susurro por mera discreción—Es imposible que yo llegue a temerte, imposible ¿Me entiendes?

—Eres una coneja muy especial.

—Eso ya deberías saberlo Nick—le guiña un ojo—Ahora si quieres comerte eso vamos ahí hay una banca—señala el espacio libre-.

Nick sonríe y asiente—Compensare mi idiotez

—No es necesario Nick, lo hiciste por una razón justa para ti.

— ¿Cuándo me has hecho cambiar de idea?

—Nunca—admitió.

El vulpino sonrió complacido, ambos comieron el regalo y Nick lo comprobó, era delicioso. Estuvieron paseando un tiempo más por el pueblo, Nick vio y aprecio cada lugar que Judy le mostraba. Hasta que era hora de comer, tenían que regresar a la casa. Fueron caminando y cuando nuevamente llevaron al límite "seguro" la coneja y el zorro no perdieron tiempo volvieron a tomarse de las patas, Nick la rodeo con su cola y la acerco más él. Regresaron a la casa y el ambiente los recibió fue el de costumbre, calidez y familiaridad, Judy agradecía la positiva reacción de su familia, pero ese era un tema que debía tratar después pues si lo tenía que hacer, paso un aproximado de 30 minutos cuando se corrió la voz de presentarse para comer. Nick y Judy estaban platicando con algunos de los hermanos de la coneja. Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en su lugar. Nick estaba ansioso por la comida, misma rutina se repetía pero noto que aparentemente los turnos eran por día o algo parecido. Ahora fueron otros miembros de la familia, pero eso no era lo importante minutos después la comida salió un aroma asalto la nariz del vulpino, uno que no reconocía. Bonnie como siempre sirvió esa mesa personalmente y el alimento colocado dejo a Nick un tanto…desubicado.

— ¿Qué pasa querido? —Bonnie se dio cuenta de su reacción cuando termino y se sentó al lado der su esposo.

—Lamento mostrar mi ignorancia pero… ¿Qué son?

—Bueno Nick—Judy hablo—La cosa verde son espinacas…

—Zanahorias se cuáles son las espinacas—le contesto ceñudo en cuanto vio que lo quería fastidiar como a una cría.

— ¿Entonces? —le pregunto burlona-.

—Hablo de estas señalo en su plato.

—Esas son flores de calabaza Nick—esta vez Stu le contesto-.

—Flores de calabaza—el vulpino inclino su cabeza mostrando confusión en su mirada— no sabía que eso se comía…-.

—Sí, de la planta no solo se puede comer el fruto si no la flor también—le explico Bonnie-.

Nick asintió aun un tanto curioso, pero bueno, era curioso por naturaleza y saciaría su curiosidad con ese alimento, tomo su tenedor y sin titubear lo probo. La reacción fue…

— ¡Estas son flores! —Exclamo maravillado—Y pensaba que todas servían para decorar y ya.

—Qué bueno que te gusten Nick.

— ¿Gustarme? Me encantan ¿Qué tienen exactamente? Me gustaría tratar de hacerlas en casa alguna vez.

—Nada del otro mundo, solo poner cocer en un poco de aceite con cebolla y ajo al gusto por unos minutos junto a las flores y al final agregar algo de queso…solo eso.

— ¿Solo eso? —Pregunto sorprendido—Saben también que cualquiera diría que tiene más cosas-.

—En estas cuestiones las cosas simples son las mejoras y las espinacas fueron guisadas igual-.

La comida prosiguió con una agradable atmosfera, Judy volteo a ver con disimulo y para ver a Sara, ella charlaba con Susy mientras Zakk lo hacía con Chris, el hurón parecía que logro adaptarse a su familia y eso le recordaba lo que debía.

Las horas pasaron Nick fiel a su palabra se fue a jugar con los pequeños conejos con Judy junto a él y varios otros conejos adolecentes. Jugaron y se divirtieron como…como una familia…al final Judy en lo que Nick se duchaba aprovecho para ir con su madre ya que estaba a solas…

—Mamá ¿Podemos hablar? —Con cuidado había cerrado la habitación, su instinto le decía que lo hiciera por si las moscas-.

—Claro Judy ¿Qué sucede?

—No, no es nada solo es un…permiso—se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada del rostro de su progenitora-.

Bonnie vio su reacción y solo alzo una ceja mientras la curiosidad la invadía—Claro hija, solo dime.

—Bueno yo…yo…

— ¿Sí?

—Yo… ¿Crees que me pueda quedar con Nick? —Desvió por completo el rostro mientras se sonrojaba un poco más, Bonnie la miro fijamente—En su habitación—Aclaro más pese a su vergüenza por la situación-.

Judy sentía que quería irse pero debía hacerlo.

—Bueno creo que no hay problema, sí tu padre no se entera…

—Era una broma Mamá no tenías que decir no—dijo rápidamente la coneja—Espera ¿dijiste sí? —Pregunto incrédula por la respuesta-.

—Claro, si tu padre no sabe no habría problema.

—Gracias mamá.

—De nada hija, de seguro extrañas sus ronquidos.

—Para nada mamá Nick no ronca ni se mueve mucho.

— ¿Segura?

—Como nunca—Afirma segura, hasta que se da cuenta que todo lo que dijo…—B-B-Bueno n-n-no lo sé digo yo…yo…

—Judy por favor…se sincera realmente… ¿Hasta dónde has avanzado? —le pregunto perspicaz-.

Judy se sonrojo salvajemente por lo que claramente la pregunta significaba su madre al ver esa reacción solo ríe quedamente.

—Creo que ya me respondiste…

—Yo…

—Judy tranquila…

— ¿No estas molesta? —Pregunto aun bastante roja hasta las orejas-.

—Por supuesto que no, es claro que se aman además recuerdo lo que el amor la juventud en los 20 y…

— ¡Por favor no digas más! —Judy literalmente suplico—No quiero esas imágenes en mi cabeza-.

Su madre la miro ceñuda—Como si fuera algo que de seguro no has hecho-.

—Y con esa información me basta, no quiero que mi volátil y activa imaginación me deje sin dormir por meses, si la respuesta es sí me escabullirle de Noche gracias y adiós—Se despidió saliendo-escapando de la habitación-.

Bonnie solo se rió por la reacción de su hija—Siempre es igual— se dijo así misma divertida-.

Después de ese penoso hecho que Judy reprimirá lo más rápido posible las cosas pasaron con suma naturalidad. Hasta la noche, todos se fueron dormir hace apenas un rato, pero en una habitación sus ocupantes no estaban ni con una pisca de sueño.

Un zorro besaba y acariciaba a una coneja desnuda en su cama con tal delicia e ímpetu.

—Oh Nick—Judy soltó un profundo suspiro de placer-.

El zorro solo soto un gruñido profundo como muestra de su excitación antes de abrir sus fauces y morder levemente su cuello y hombros, daba pequeñas mordidas, jalaba un poco de piel y disfrutaba del sabor de su presa, era algo que disfrutaba hacer con demasía, a la coneja por su parte le fascinaba sentir esos filosos colmillos y garras recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, desde su espalda, sus muslos hasta su misma intimidad, hasta que el zorro simplemente la muerde con mayor fuerza justo en la marca.

—Mmm Nick—gime de gusto-.

—Eres mía…

—Solo tuya-.

La hembra pasa los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se pega más a él. Nick toma una de sus piernas las abre sin delicadeza para poder acomodarse entre las piernas de su presa, la devoraría a su antojo, Judy sintió las acciones de su pareja, Nick no estaba siendo delicado con ella y eso le encantaba, que se comportara de manera ruda le fascinaba, además el hecho de que la dejaba muy satisfecha en ese sentido. Nick se acomodó y de una sola embestida se enterró en la coneja, Judy soltó un fuerte gemido de placer que murió en el hocico del zorro pues este se apodero de su boca saboreándola a su antojo, no espero nada y empezó a mover su cadera en un ritmo marcado para su placer y el de su pareja. La coneja solo envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él impidiéndole alejarse más de lo necesario, continuaron haciendo el amor por un buen tiempo hasta que el cuerpo del zorro cayo por el cansancio, Judy igual que Nick estaba exhausta, pero no tanto como él. Con trabajo logro sentarse y vio en dirección a Nick, el zorro estaba profundamente dormido, sonrió con ternura, con un poco más de esfuerzo bajo de la cama, tarea difícil siendo que no puede sentir muy bien sus piernas, Nick realmente nunca disminuyo la fuerza con que la posee, sino que solo ella se acostumbró a su fuerza, sabía que Nick no usaba por completo su fuerza le parece lindo saber que se controla con tal de no lastimarla, aun así su primera vez resulto con bastantes magullones, se revisó bajo el pelaje y tenía moretones en su zona pélvica y en otros lados de su anatomía, marcas de rasguños y pequeñas mordidas, ahora su cuerpo se había adaptado a tener a un depredador como amante. Su puso sus shorts y la camiseta blanca que y salió de la habitación cuidando no despertar a su amante peludo. Judy camino en silencio por la madriguera, añoraba ese sutil silencio que envolvía su hogar por la noche. Llego a su destino, la cocina, con paso seguro entro y ahí estaba su cita.

—Llegas tarde Judy—le señala Sara, luego se fija en su aspecto—Aunque creo que valió la pena tu retraso.

—No te hagas la que llevas tanto tiempo aquí, estas igual—señalo la coneja gris, y sí, Sara tenía el pelaje enmarañado y una cara bastante feliz y satisfecha-.

Ríe un poco—Eh, para que defender lo indefendible, tienes razón—suelta relajada—Pero no nos desviemos ¿De qué querías hablar?

—Varias cosas de hecho—le dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa-.

—Pues para eso estamos aquí, dime…

—No quiero parecer entrometida, pero me preocupo un poco lo que dijiste cuando recién llegaron-.

La mención del tema crispo un poco a Sara y su oreja izquierda se movió de forma involuntaria.

—Ah eso…es una estupidez del trabajo…

—Y es…—ella ínsito a hablar-.

—Zakk ya no trabaja ahí.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Judy se sorprendió-.

—Lo que escuchaste, pero no lo despidieron—se apresuró a especificar—Renuncio…al fin renuncio—soltó un suspiro-.

—Pero él…él

—Era jefe de un área contaba con un gran salario y estabilidad además de llevar ya muchos años trabajando ahí-.

—Entonces….

—No era feliz…ni yo lo soy…ese ambiente es toxico Judy, está implícito pero el desprecio a los inter-especie se siente y es pesado, como para nosotros obviamente…lo recuerdo bien….

 **Flash Back**

Sara estaba en su estación de trabajo, portaba unos lentes y guantes además de su reglamentaria bata blanca, su mirada era crítica y centrada mientras en sus patas portaba unos tubos de ensayo con químicos en su interior, su lengua salía de su boca en una curiosa mueca de concentración. Hasta que de improvisto…

—Oye Sara—una tejón hembra entro al área-.

— ¡Gina! —la coneja exclamo—No llegues así, esto es delicado y requiere de manejo cauteloso—la reprendió-.

—Lo lamento pero la luz de trabajo no estaba encendida-.

—Debí olvidarlo de nuevo, pero ¿Qué quieres? —Exclamo mientras se volteaba de nuevo-.

—Oye no debes ser tan hostil, la depredadora soy yo no tú, pero en fin, hablando de depredadores

—Sí—dijo desinteresada lista para no prestarle más atención-.

— ¿Zakk te menciono que renunciaría hoy?

Las palabras volaron en el aire unos segundos antes que…

— ¡¿Qué hizo que?! —exclamo mientras soltaba los químicos, en ese instante mando al demonio todo, se levantó de golpe y se fue corriendo mientras se quitaba todo menos la bata.

—Oye Sara, Sara ¡Sara! —La tejón le grito al ver la reacción química y su olfato detecto una especie de gas— ¡Oh no! Problema, Problema, Problema—dijo mientras corría hacia la reacción-.

Sara corría por los pasillos no sabiendo si creer eso o no pero si era cierto…Debía encontrar a Zakk, el respondería todo y sabía dónde encontrarlo sea cual sea la respuesta. Su área de trabajo. Tras tortuosos minutos llego a y lo que vio, la dejo helada.

El hurón estaba arrojando sus cosas dentro de la típica caja de cartón mientras un lince hablaba o despotricaba tras él-.

—Escucha Halford no puedes hacer esto—le decía molesto-.

— ¿Qué crees? Lo estoy haciendo—le dijo firme y francamente desinteresado-.

—Hay un contrato…

—Demándame—le dijo sin inmutarse—igual ya lo hice y no cambiare de idea, además ya fueron muchos años…

— ¿Muchos años de qué?

—De querer hacerlo…irme…Guarde silencio pero no más, desprecio el rumbo que tomo, desprecio las necesidades y los ideales que se persiguen ahora y no venderé mi esfuerzo y vida a algo sin un mínimo de valor…tengo ética y la seguiré no más—espeto con convicción mientras lo retaba con la mirada-.

El felino se sorprendió por las palabras antes de fruncir el ceño indignado, claro que lo recordaba…cada palabra…de ese discurso.

—Lárgate…la cancelación y tu indemnización serán esta semana—Sin más el felino se giró y salió con el pelaje erizado claramente furioso, más furioso de lo que Sara lo vio al entrar, el macho la había ignorado al salir y ahora estaba sola con él-.

—Zakk…—lo llamo-.

—Lamento que tuvieras que ver eso…y verme así—dijo serenándose—Espero no vuelvas a verme así…

—Renunciaste…

—Sí….

—Pero porque no me lo dijiste antes

—Fue una decisión tomada desde antes de conocernos…por ti la aplace tanto. Sara tu viste lo que paso aquí, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso?

—Ya llevaba…2 años cuando entre.

—Sí, todo ya llevaba 2 años cuando tú entraste y viste como todo cambio…yo aplace mi salida por ti, pero basta…me voy de aquí…te espero en casa—el mustélido acabo de recoger sus cosas y se empezó a alejar.

—Te acompañare a la puerta—le dijo Sara-.

—Esto se verá mal…

—No me importa…

—Veré que salgas también…

—No tenías muchas cosas ¿verdad?

—Nada personal desde hace años, esto no es nada para mí—señala la caja que cargaba-.

Llegaron a la puerta varios mamíferos los observaban y en la puerta el mismo lince con algunos elementos de seguridad.

—Vaya ¿tanto así Hansen?

—Es protocolo

—Claro—Rolo los ojos—has lo que quieras—volteo a la coneja—Fue un gusto Sara—le tendió la pata más la coneja no lo acepto, sino que abrazo al hurón de un salto-.

—Te extrañare—le susurro-.

El mustélido solo sonrío un poco antes de corresponder.

—Yo igual, seguiremos en contacto…

Ambos sabían el gran engaño y por dentro reían un poco, pero le debía explicaciones a la hembra.

Se dirigió a la salida—Lo que deban hacer háganlo por teléfono, no quiero regresar más veces de lo necesario.

—Descuida, no volverás, ahora debemos revisar tus pertenencias.

—Oh ¿Esto? No, no son pertenencias de hecho las dejare aquí— sin más avanzo y justo en la salida había un bote de basura al pasar a su lado solo arrojo la caja dentro sin detenerse salió y se despidió con una señal de pata.

 **Fin del flash back**

—Fue así…—Sara estaba pensativa—Sí lo hablamos…

— ¿Entonces no trabaja ahora?

—De hecho esa misma noche me dijo que ya tenía un nuevo trabajo, en parte a larga distancia.

—Pero ¿Solo fue así?

— ¿Todo lo que paso? —Judy asiente—Pues sí, fue bastante repentino, su renuncia, su nuevo trabajo todo.

—Dijiste que trabaja a distancia

—Casi…llevaba tiempo trabajando desde la computadora y luego tuvo que salir.

— ¿Cuánto?

—Se fue cuatro días…y no…no los mejores para mí, no verlo ni el trabajo ni el apartamento era una sensación de soledad horrible—dijo agachando las orejas-.

—Y donde trabaja ahora.

—Eso fue un tema que puso tensión en nosotros Judy. No me quiso decir tal cual…solo dijo que era una firma independiente, pero no me dijo de que o quien era. Pero…lo veo feliz, tranquilo, sereno, en paz…como no lo veía desde hace mucho. No puedo pedir más que eso…si él es feliz para mi es suficiente—le dijo sonriente-.

Judy ve feliz a su hermana—Eso es lo importante…

—Sí…ahora el tema central. —Redirige la charla.

—Cierto, cierto…tengo dudas…

— ¿Dudas?

—Las mismas que tú de seguro—le dijo segura—No te parece muy…perfecto esto.

— ¿Perfecto?

—Sara por favor, somos dos conejas saliendo con depredadores, sus depredadores naturales y nuestros padres lo aceptaron de muy buena gana e hicieron que los demás no se cerraran tanto y les dieran la oportunidad a Zakk y Nick junto a nosotras, no somos parias para nuestra familia, no nos rechazaron ni nos desheredaron—le apunto.

—Bueno tienes razón yo lo vi igual…pero créeme busque algo y no veo que…

—Hay algo aquí

—Sí, pero no sabemos qué.

—No lo saben porque es un secreto muy doloroso para su padre y para mí—Bonnie apareció de repente asuntándolas-.

—Mamá

—Mamá yo—Judy trato de decir algo pero fue interrumpida-.

—Quieren una respuesta y se las daré, se las debo. ¿Recuerdan a su tía Cecilia?

Las hembras más jóvenes se miraron sorprendidas ¿Qué si la recordaban? Claro que la recordaban, ¿Cómo olvidar a su tía Ceci? Hermana de Bonnie. Su tía buena, siempre estaba dispuesta a cuidarlos a todos, tenía siempre una sonrisa para ellos e infinita paciencia para tratar con ellos, sus dramas como travesuras. Ella siempre los cuidaba cuando sus padres debían salir para algo importante. Podía cuidarlos sin problema. Nunca se casó. Nunca tuvo familia…ahora que lo mencionaban, ambas hermanas se miraron mutuamente. De hecho cada vez que la veían, en su momento no lo notaron, eran crías, solo niños, no les importaban las cosas de los adultos pero…

Cada vez que su tía veía a sus padres…algo no estaba bien, se notaba la tensión.

Claro esa "tensión" no era muy común, cada vez que sus padres salían ella entraba casi de inmediato, era como solo esperaba que sus padres salieran para ella entrar con tal de encontrarlos o interactuar con ellos y las pocas que vieron que sus caminos se cruzaron ahora veían su fría mirada y trato indiferente.

—Veo que si la recuerdan…No me he llevado bien con ella y por ende su padre menos…la razón de todo esto es por un problema de hace mucho. Su padre y yo como les dije apenas nos habíamos comprometido, todo iba bien hasta que…su padre me llevo a casa después de una cita y escuche a su abuelo, mi padre gritar completamente furioso, su padre y yo fuimos a la cocina y estaba él gritándole a Ceci una sarta de cosas, mamá sentada llorando en silencio sin mirarla…Ella había tenido una relación en secreto…con un depredador. Una comadreja—soltó al final Judy y Sara la vieron impactadas—Mis padres no se lo tomaron bien, nada bien…cada cosa que mi padre le decía, Stu y yo solo veíamos asombrados sin saber que pensar, Ceci lloraba desconsolada y me miro buscando un tipo de apoyo o algo pero yo…—a Bonnie se le formo un nudo en la garganta—Solo desvíe la mirada, no la pude apoyar. La escuche sufrir hasta que se fue…papá la hecho al final, pues ella al negarse a terminar esa relación, yo lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su padre, fui una terrible hermana…pésima familia. No la vi hasta años después y ella me seguía, me sigue odiando. Apenas soporte el odio de mi hermana, no soportaría el odio de mis hijas, no podría y su padre igual el vio como termino eso, por eso no expresamos nada aparte de sorpresa, ya vimos los resultados, el dolor que se puede causar, no queremos eso para ustedes, no queremos que se queden sin un hogar…sin un lugar donde pueden venir si las cosas se ponen mal, no nos importan sus decisiones, si son felices con eso nos basta. Tanto ustedes como sus parejas Nick y Zakk serán siempre bienvenidos—les dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Las conejas más jóvenes se levantaron y le dieron un gran abrazo de su madre.

—Gracias mamá—le dijeron al unísono-.

—Ya mis niñas, ahora deben dormir, y que no las vea su padre o sino le dará una embolia—les dijo guiñando un ojo—Y recuerden, aquí siempre nos tendrán.

Ambas conejas asienten y se van a su habitación, a regresar a los brazos de sus depredadores-.


	42. El primer paso

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Bueno aquí está la actualización, Sinceramente espero hacerlo más rápido que otras veces, pero ya aquí esta. Ojala les guste. Y saben…. Me es tan grato ver sus comentarios…ya sean privados o publicados me animan y me dan gusto…enserio gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia y los animo a comentar…hablen…díganme…opiniones...sugerencias todo lo leo y lo acato pm o comentario. Hablen…sin mas aquí esta el cap.

La mañana daba inicio, Judy estaba tan relajada, tenía unos minutos despierta, pero estar entre los brazos de Nick era algo fantástico, un lugar del que no se quería ir, se movió un poco y dio un olfateo al pelaje de Nick, tal vez ella no tenía tan buen olfato como él, pero algo en su esencia la volvía loca a veces, tal vez sería el almizcle, era un aroma robusto, fuerte, muy masculino combinado con su aroma cítrico, y ahora un poco a zanahorias, bueno bastante, rio un poco por ese detalle, ellos ya compartían muchas cosas, ahora Nick y ella ya compartían el shampo, aroma a zanahorias intensas… el aroma de la fragancia siempre estaba presente en Nick, ya que siempre tomaban largos baños en la tina juntos, donde muchas veces no solo se quedaban disfrutando del agua, sonrió con algo de malicia al recordar ese hecho, Nick era muy apasionado…y eso le gustaba. Podía tomarla por horas…no solo los conejos son buenos en la multiplicación. Con lentitud se separó de su pareja para admirar ese sedoso pelaje, desde ese rojo que le recordaba el atardecer hasta ese color crema, con delicadeza paso su mano por ese pelaje, era suave y bien cuidado, siguió acariciando a su zorro, el mamífero se movió un poco, más no despertó, solo se acomodó un poco pues al parecer disfrutaba de las delicadas caricias que la hembra le daba. Judy siguió un poco más explorando el pelaje crema del zorro durmiente hasta que llego al estómago ahí Nick si reacciono más, de forma involuntaria, o eso puede decir, el zorro movió su pata inferior derecha, Judy miro divertida el reflejo y volvo a acariciarlo repitiendo el reflejo, lo miro divertida y siguió un poco más jugando con él de forma curiosa hasta que al final Nick comenzó a despertar.

— ¿zanahorias? —pregunta Nick adormilado— ¿Te despertaste temprano?

—No…no tanto, solo llevo un par de minutos—dijo algo nerviosa-.

— ¿Qué tienes? Te noto nerviosa—Dijo dando un bostezo-.

—No nada ¿Dormiste bien?

—Muy bien—dijo estirándose—Sus camas son muy cómodas. Además contigo podría incluso dormir sobre vidrios y se sentiría maravilloso-.

— Nick no seas adulador.

—Oye contigo duermo como un bebé, enserio.

—Pues un bebé con manos muy curiosas—le dijo juguetona-.

Sonrió ladinamente—Los cachorros deben alimentarse por eso deben buscar del manjar de los dioses—le dijo coqueto-.

— ¡Nick! —Le dice la coneja avergonzada mientras sus orejas bajan para cubrir su pecho-.

—Que penosa—se jacta-.

—Tienes una mirada de depravado.

—Te encanta que te mire así zanahorias.

Judy no dijo nada solo se levantó en la cama y empezó a caminar hacia el zorro.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe oficial Wilde? —Le pregunta coqueta-.

—Es un hecho muy claro para mi oficial Hopps—le dice el zorro tomándola de las caderas con firmeza—Tu cuerpo me enloquece Judy

—Nick eres tonto—le dice acariciando su cabeza-.

—Pero soy tu tonto y de nadie más—ella ríe divertida—Te amo Judy, no veo mi vida sin ti.

—Ni yo la mía.

Nick la besa con cuidado y cariño mientras acariciaba la espalda de la coneja, hasta que esta profundiza el beso volviéndolo más pasional, toma al zorro con firmeza y lo hace acostarse contra la cama.

—No eres el único con hambre zorrito—le dice sensual Judy. La coneja empieza a besar el cuello de Nick-.

—Zanahorias—Nick jadea mientras siente los besos de Judy-.

—Convivir contigo me ha dado ciertas costumbres depredadoras—Le dice mordiendo su cuello-.

El zorro simplemente se dejó hacer al sentir la respiración de su compañera sobre su pelaje. No era raro ver a la coneja ser tan apasionada para él, si bien ella era muy sumisa en la intimidad, había ocasiones en que salía a flote el depredador interno de Judy, como lo llamaba Nick, aquella parte de su ser que el vulpino estaba seguro influyo mucho en su trato mutuo, Judy era muy lista y era capaz de responderle con sagacidad cada una de la frases que él podía decirle y jugar su juego y no perder tan pronto e incluso empatar o ser una ganadora, pero ahora que su relación avanzo de ser socios , mejores amigos, a ser novios, pareja y amantes pudo notar una parte de ella que no era una presa, sino una depredadora, una cazadora y vaya que le encantaba cuando salía, por lo normal era el dominante, pero no había nada de malo en dejarle las riendas, igual los dos salían ganando.

Paso sus manos por la espalda de ella mientras disfrutaba de ese pelaje suave, su cuerpo cálido, era perfecto para él, bajo sus manos hasta las caderas y piernas, tomo su algodonado rabo y empezó a masajearlo.

—Vaya, el zorrito no se queda quieto-.

—Que este cooperando no significa que no me divierta—le dice cínico-.

—Manos mágicas Nick, solo por eso lo permito-.

—No creo que lo conejos se dejen tocar así—le dice mientras da un suave apretón a la bola de algodón que Judy llama cola-.

—No, es una parte muy privada, no lo toca cualquiera…solo el indicado…—bajo por el cuello de Nick mordiendo y acariciando al zorro-.

—Ya veo porque—le dice jadeando un poco-.

—Yo creo que tu no dejabas que te hicieran esto—le dice juguetona-.

—De hecho no…yo nunca— para de repente pues siente a Judy morderlo en el cuello más fuerte—me deje—trato de continuar pero su voz sonaba más inestable—me deje—Judy lo silencia con un dejo en el hocico-.

Se posiciona ahorcadas sobre él— ¿Nunca te montaron? —Le dice coqueta y lasciva-.

Esa imagen bloqueo Nick, se veía tan incitante que…su cabeza no razono solo asintió.

— ¿Yo fui la primera en hacerlo zorro? —este solo vuelve asentir. Acaricia su pecho—Que sincero, pero estas de mucho humor—le dice divertida al sentir el miembro del zorro entre sus muslos—Eres un buen zorro—se mueve un poco colocándose justo en posición—Mi zorro—le enfatiza sensual, se mueve un poco rozando sus intimidades-.

Nick soltó un gemido bajo con un gruñido—Judy—Gimió por la anticipación—no me tortures…

— ¿Eso fue una súplica Nick?

—Yo—Nick titubeo nunca nadie le había hecho suplicar-.

La coneja movió más las caderas e hizo la fricción más pronunciada— ¿Decías?

—Judy…Por favor…

—Eres mío Nick—sentencio la coneja…

—Soy tuyo…solo tuyo—Nick realmente se estaba sometiendo-.

—Eres mi presa Nick

El vulpino bajo las orejas, eso era otra cosa…—Yo…yo no…—estaba atrapado—Judy…

—Te escucho—le dijo sensual, Nick sintió como ella se acomodaba, con un solo movimiento y ella iniciaría el acto, sus intimidades se rozaban y Nick podía sentir el calor y la humedad-.

—Soy…Soy…un zorro…tu presa…—al fin se rindió-.

—Buen Chico—Judy lo premio-.

Y sin más la hembra completa la unión, el jadeo de placer de Nick fue muy apreciable para Judy, Nick encajo sus garras en la cama y apretó la mandíbula, Judy gimió mientras sus manos se apoyaban en el abdomen del zorro al tiempo que se acostumbraba a la maravillosa sensación. No paso ni un minuto cuando empezó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo que volvía loco al macho.

—Oh Judy-.

La coneja solo empezó moverse de forma más rápida combinando movimientos circulares. No paso mucho tiempo antes que las patas de Nick se afianzaran a sus caderas, esto le permitió a Judy subir de velocidad, las respiración del zorro aumentaba, las sensaciones que Judy le producía eran demasiado buenas para ser reales, los gemidos subían de volumen y antes de ser gritos de éxtasis y placer ambos amantes unieron sus labios para acallarlos en la boca del otro, Judy nunca detuvo los movimientos de la parte baja de su cuerpo, los hizo más lentos y profundos para el gozo de ambos, separo sus labios lo suficiente para que ambos se vieran a los ojos, los gemidos de ambos apenas contenidos a volúmenes discretos, Judy volvió a una posición más erguida y dio inicio a movimientos más rápidos. El zorro cerro los ojos mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas no gritar de placer por los movimientos de las magníficas caderas de Judy, la coneja había llevado una de sus patas a su boca para acallar los gemidos que de su boca querían salir, sabía que esos sonidos volvían loco al zorro, pero no se podían arriesgar, no lo podían hacer más. Sentía su orgasmo venir, le faltaba poco, lo sentía, pero de pronto sintió algo más, el miembro de Nick empezó a palpitar en su interior, apenas lo pudo procesar cuando sintió en su interior que se libera un líquido caliente… sintió como el vulpino se levantó de golpe y la envolvió en sus brazos. Sentir a Nick tan cerca de ella mientras terminaba en su interior fue lo que le basta para llegar a su propia explosión de placer, oculto su rostro en su pecho.

Ambos respiraba agitados, Judy aún estaba en su alta orgásmica cuando sintió como Nick la colocaba de espaldas contra la cama, completamente expuesta, no pudo pensar cuando sintió una larga lengua lamer sus senos con pasión y hambre.

—Ya te divertiste—le dijo Nick con la voz ronca casi en gruñido—Pero es hora de que recuerdes como es un depredador-.

Sus labios fueron tomados con ferocidad al tiempo que su lengua probaba y sometía la boca de la coneja como suya, era su coneja, su hembra, solo suya. La coneja sintió como el zorro le abría las piernas sin delicadeza y se posicionaba entre ellas, ella simplemente se dejaba hacer cual presa que volvió a ser anhelante por su depredador, el vulpino dejo su boca y fue recorriendo su anatomía, degusto su cuello, bajo dejando mordidas y lengüetazos sensuales, la coneja se retorcía de placer entre sus patas, entre suspiros y susurros pedía más y más.

—Nick por favor…tómame…

Sin más sintió como el depredador la penetro sin misericordia, por mera inercia rodeo las caderas de él con sus patas para no dejarlo separarse de ahí por un buen rato….

El tiempo había pasado, ambos amantes seguían tumbados en la cama, Judy reposaba entre los brazos de su depredador, él la mantenía celosamente cerca de su pecho.

—Amo esta sensación…—susurro la coneja—Solo tú y yo, lejos del mundo, sin preocupaciones solo…

—Nuestro mundo—completo Nick al tiempo que tomaba su mentón y la besaba-.

—Ojala fuera más fácil—soltó al aire—Que no hubiera ese maldito prejuicio, que no existiera ese…ese pensamiento…que fuéramos libres.

Nick la miro y ella le regreso la mirada.

— ¿Enserio?

—Amar no es un crimen Nick…no por ser una coneja debo amar un conejo, esto es algo que no debe tener una limitante-.

—Bueno…aprendí muchas cosas contigo, una de ellas es sentir de nuevo, contigo me siento vivo de nuevo, pero sobre todo aprendí, una cosa es no dejar ver que te hirieron, pero igual te hieren, pero contigo aprendí que si bien te pueden herir y puedes caer, debes levantarte y seguir luchando, nunca detenerte por otros. Seguir por lo que creas correcto—toma su pata—Seguir por lo que amas y lo que te da fuerza. Judy yo jamás te dejare…Y…te apoyare siempre y en todo momento, en cada paso-.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos y no era para menos, tanto tiempo conociéndose, se les hacía fácil leerse el uno al otro y Nick entendió.

—Tengo miedo Nick, rechazo, agresión, violencia. La ciudad…

—Es una olla a presión que alguien puso sobre las llamas—el vulpino conjeturo…

— ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la elección?

—No lo sé, no le veo sentido, Zootopia es una ciudad santuario, pero hay varias más en el país. Sin hablar del mundo.

— ¿Algún país acepta relaciones como la nuestra?

—Nuestro querido vecino del norte, es uno de los pocos que su ley de matrimonio no dicta tal cual que ambos deben ser de la misma especie o incluso género, una ley de matrimonio igualitaria.

—En Zootopia…

—Solo nos queda la sociedad de convivencia y ya hay una iniciativa para removerla.

—No podemos dejar que eso pase…no quiero tener miedo en mi ciudad, no quiero que otros tengan miedo.

—Parejas como nosotros no son públicas por una razón Judy, hay una mancha en la historia de la ciudad y como otras esta es de sangre, la última vez que hubo una manifestación o marcha de protesta hecha por parejas inter-especie pues…algunos murieron y otros…desearon la muerte por el trauma…esa memoria sigue viva….

—Lo se…busque los archivos…

—Hay marchas de odio pero…no hay unas estadísticas públicas reales sobre cuantas parejas lo son, muchas familias no lo podrían apoyar y…

—Pero los mamíferos somos inteligentes.

—Ah claro, como especies somos listos, pero la masa es temerosa, tonta y voluble es tan fácil crear algo en masa a base de emociones. El odio es un ejemplo, temor a tus creencias, sacudir esos ideales que están sembrados por la sociedad misma, conejo con coneja y zorro con zorra, es una manipulación sutil con información que ya sabes….esos folletos solo son…debió haber más en un tiempo unos más sutiles que estos…

—Nick…—Judy le hablo con decisión—Tu y yo ya fuimos un cambio. Fuimos un antes y un después en la ZPD. ¿Quieres ser uno en la ciudad?

Nick la miro detenidamente…sería peligroso, se jugarían todo. Sus carreras, su reputación y sus nombres, de ser incluso peor, se jugarían la vida…les tocaría estar en una relativa minoría…lo que lo ponía nervioso era que no sabía si estaban a tiempo.

Pero no abandonaría a Judy…ni a los otros que viven con miedo. Eso no pasaría nunca— ¿Ser un cambio? Haremos que les dé un ataque—Se jacta divertido pero por dentro aun nervioso— claro que te apoyo.

Sonreía con alegría y lo abrazo—Tal vez nos toque hacerlo no como los oficiales Hopps y Wilde, estoy consciente de ello. Y no me importa—sentencio—Tú me importas más, más que mi placa o una carrera supuestamente prometedora. Si estas en mi vida estoy feliz.

—Entonces está decidido pelusa…lo haremos…

—Un frente de protección, un frente de defensa…—Judy se subió sobre Nick—tendremos mucho que hacer aun con el caso encima.

—Si es que aún lo tenemos y de hacerlo…no creo que nos lo dejen…

—Jack y Skye lo podrán llevar bien y nos pueden informar.

—Si es que después de esto nos siguen hablando.

—Créeme Nick lo harán.

—Te oyes segura zanahorias.

— ¿Cómo no estarlo? Están tan enamorados como nosotros.

El comentario dejo helado al zorro—Un momento…wow…al conejo le gusta la carne.

— ¡Nick! Primero no seas tan…tan indecente, segundo Jack es una liebre. —Judy se escuchaba entre molesta y avergonzada

—Está bien pelusa, tal vez me pase un poco…pero es bueno saber que no estamos tan solos…—dejo de ver a Judy miro al techo—debemos planear esto bien…

—No creo que algo desvié nuestra atención tranquilo Nick. Pero como dices, debemos de hacer esto bien—Se acercó y lo beso en los labios—hay que levantarnos, el día inicia.

—Hay que ducharnos—le dijo Nick levantándose con ella en brazos—Nadie tiene que saber que pasamos la noche juntos.

La pareja se ducho y salió con la mayor discreción posible, por suerte no hubo nadie que los viera, fueron a la enorme sala y encontraron a una buena parte del clan Hopps, la pareja de enamorados camino y saludo a los demás tomados de la mano y con la cola de Nick abrazándola, se sentía tan bien disfrutar de la compañía familiar sin ya nada que ocultar, miraron a su alrededor y vieron a Zakk revisar a uno de los hermanitos de Judy. Curiosos se acercaron.

—No es nada tranquilo, ve a jugar solo cuidado, esta vez no te paso nada.

Sin más la pequeña cría se va corriendo a jugar con los demás.

— ¿Qué hacías?

—El pequeño pensó que se lastimo. Por suerte no fue así...

Judy iba agregar más cuando

—No te lo dije ¿verdad Judy? —Sara llego de improvisto-.

— ¿Decirme que?

—El cómo este caballero logro ganarse a mamá y papá y les dieron otra perspectiva.

—Sara Por favor—el Hurón estaba un poco tímido-.

Verán ese día.

 **Flash Back**

Ese día la coneja caminaba por la madriguera con una expresión algo tensa, había metido la pata al decir su relación de tan fuerte y sorpresiva manera, la charla con sus hermanos fue muuuuuy larga y ni hablar del sermón de su madre, ya le quedó muy claro que metió la pata…ya quedo muy claro que todos no están muy seguros con su decisión de ser pareja de un depredador, para Zakk tampoco era muy cómoda la situación y eso lo podía ver claramente, lo había dejado en el jardín mientras ella iba a dejar su celular cargando en su habitación, sus padres no estaban muy cómodos con su novio en casa y era claro que era por no ser un conejo y ser un depredador. No podían ver lo que ella, él no era diferente, todos tenemos los mismo por dentro un alma…sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre que corría apresurada.

—, ¿Mamá? —Pregunto confundida— ¿Qué pasa?

—Oh Sara, tu padre y yo vamos al doctor.

— ¿Al doctor? ¿Qué paso?

—Tus hermanitos estaban jugando en el patio y tuvieron un accidente jugando.

Sin más Bonnie salió corriendo Sara se preocupó y fue con su madre, cuando llegaron a la sala algo las dejo asombradas, algunos otros miembros de la familia veían algo con mucha atención, Zakk estaba con los pequeños limpiando y curando sus heridas, tenía un botiquín medico muy bien surtido (Claro propiedad de la familia por parte de Bonnie y su cuidado a sus hijos) pero sobre todo, suturo a los que lo necesitaban, el hurón estaba en pleno proceso, se notaba la práctica y el metodismo, así como el pequeño si bien estaba asustado no mostraba tanto nerviosismo más del normal como en cualquier visita médica de un infante normal. Termino de suturar y siguió atendiendo los pequeños, Bonnie quería ir pero la pata de Sara lo impidió y con una mirada la coneja mayor comprendió el mensaje de su hija, mira y espera. Y así lo hizo, vio como el hurón atendió y reviso a cada uno de los pequeños conejos, lo hizo sin importarle que lo miraban, no se desconcentro ni presto atención, a cada pequeño lo trato con tacto y una sonrisa amable. Para todos fue como ver lo equivocados que estaban con el depredador, como ver bien que los colmillos y garras no tenían nada que ver…

 **Fin del Flash Back**

— ¿Sabes de enfermería Zakk? —Nick le pregunto interesado-.

—Algo así…ser un poco más que eso—murmuro lo último el pequeño depredador-

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Esta vez fue Judy la que pregunto-.

—Bueno yo…—suspiro—Soy doctor…y no solo hablo de mi doctorado en química orgánica-.

—Un momento ¿Eres doctor…doctor? —Nick pregunto sorprendido-.

—Soy doctor en medicina general…tengo mi licencia y todo.

—Pero ¿Cómo…?—Judy quería entender-.

—Antes era requisito para laborar, tener algo que ver con medicina, algunos éramos doctores, paramédicos, enfermeros, y otros les gusto tanto que se especializaron, te contrataban y firmabas un compromiso de ser un especialista de la salud.

Judy volteo a ver su hermana buscando una respuesta pues ella sabía que Sara solo tenía una carrera en biología, nada más.

—Sí, era requisito pero…

—Lo quitaron poco antes de que ella egresara—se encogió de hombros desinteresado—antes buscábamos el bien para todos y se podía dar el caso de necesitar un doctor…ayudar de forma altruista, solo ser…buenos mamíferos…Se dista mucho ahora…

—Entonces tu…

—Soy diferente Nick, igual que tú…Depredadores con un alma diferente…

—Almas diferentes…—Nick medito esas palabras—Almas de presa en cuerpos de depredadores…

—Se podría decir…

—No conocía esa parte filosófica de ti—le dijo el zorro algo extrañado pero…convencido-.

—Ni yo—Sara estaba impresionada-.

Se ríe un poco y abraza a Sara por el hombro—Hábitos viejos se pueden recuperar Sara. Cuando estás bien contigo mismo empiezas a ser tú mismo.

El hurón simplemente se retiró a una de las ventanas de la casa y se puso a ver el exterior.

—Si me disculpan iré con él—Sara fue con su novio-.

—Sabes pelusa…tiene razón…creo…

—Nick…

—Siempre fui diferente a los demás zorros…no solo es por estar contigo…yo siempre…preferí más las frutas que los suplementos o los insectos…

—Siempre fuiste un zorro especial Nick—Lo toma de la corbata—Ahora eres mi zorro especial—y le da un beso, Nick se sorprende antes de corresponder.

—Ejem—Escuchan una tos notoriamente fingida y se separaron solo para ver al señor Hopps con cara de pocos amigos-.

—B-B-Buenos días s-s-señor Hopps—Dijo el vulpino notablemente nervioso-.

—Escucha muchacho me caes bien pero no tientes tu suerte…

—Papá—Judy toma del brazo a Nick—No hacemos nada malo…y además yo fui la que ahora empezó…no te enojes por favor—Judy le dio una sonrisa a su padre-

Stu no pudo evitar sonreír. Solo había ha visto a su Ju así de feliz y fue cuando le dieron su ficha de inscripción a la academia.

—Está bien Judy—volteo a ver a Nick—Patas donde pueda verlas-.

Alzándolas—No hay problema…

Antes de la que la escena avanzara Bonnie apareció llamándolos a todos—Vamos a Desayunar.

Nick fue de los primeros en atender el llamado, aparte de la deliciosa comida sabía o tenía la seguridad de que Bonnie lo cuidaría.

—Oh Nick querido crees que podrías ayudarme en algo antes-.

—Claro—le dijo Nick alegre-.

Bonnie lo guio a la cocina, Nick se volvió a sorprender, esa cocina era realmente impresionante.

— ¡Santas moras! Que cocina.

Era enorme con una cantidad de implementos, hasta donde podía ver.

—Gracias pero una cocina así tiene sus desventajas, una de ellas por la que te llame.

—Sí, dígame…

—Crees que podrías ayudarme a buscar una especia.

—Claro, que especia busco.

—Podrías buscar orégano por favor, yo lo busque pero no lo encuentro.

—No se preocupe, a esta nariz no se le escapa nada, además el orégano tiene un aroma muy específico, deje que me encargue.

Nick empezó a olfatear, su nariz recibió el aroma de distintos elementos, distintas especias o condimentos llegaron a su nariz, cada elemento de la cocina fue procesado por la nariz del zorro, tardo unos minutos en hacerlo, pero con calma logro llegar a su objetivo, rebusco en el estante donde logro ubicar ese peculiar aroma. Ya había dejado de prestar atención a todo a su alrededor y solo buscaba se sentía como un niño de nuevo.

—Lo encontré—dijo feliz— solo una pregunta, ¿Quieres de hoja chica u hoja grande? —Dijo aun dentro de la alacena-.

—De hoja Chica Nick—le contesto divertida de escuchar al zorro de un aparente buen humor, de hecho se oía más feliz que cuando lo vio hace minutos.

El vulpino salió con una enorme sonrisa—Aquí esta mamá…

El ambiente se silenció, a Nick solo le tomo escasos 3 segundos para darse cuenta de su error. Le dio la especia a Bonnie y se alejó, pero la coneja vio su rostro y se preocupó.

—Nick…

—No le diga a nadie por favor, y menos a Judy—le pidió sin verla notablemente afectado—y por favor olvide que dije eso, fue un error mío, yo…recordé cuando mamá me pedía lo mismo por ser bueno para rastrear y mi gusto de hacerlo…solo piense que nunca lo dije…—dijo bajando las orejas-.

—Nick está bien…

—Pero…

—Si alguno de mis yernos no me dijera mamá al menos una vez realmente me sentiría ofendida.

Nick la vio sorprendido— ¿Y-Y-Y-Yerno? —estaba sorprendido-.

—En el aspecto natural de la palabra tesoro tranquilo—lo calmo…

—Yo….b-b-b-bueno yo… se parecen mucho yo…

—Está bien Nick…

—Yo…gracias…

—Despreocúpate…ve a la mesa y déjalo ser…

—Gracias Bonnie…—se empezó a ir—Sabes tal vez si lo haga…con más tiempo...

El zorro se fue dejando a la coneja con una sonrisa tranquila, le agradaba mucho Nick, y no podía negar que le gusto cuando el zorro le dijo mamá, pobre se nota tuvo una infancia dura.

Nick llego con su amada zanahorias para sentarse con ella.

—Vaya Nick, pensaba que te quedarías en la cocina a comerte el almuerzo de todos.

—Zanahorias lo consideraría ofensivo si no hubiera cierto grado de verdad en esa suposición.

—Torpe zorro—se burló—Pero ya enserio, ¿ayudaste a mamá?

—Sí, solo una especia pérdida-.

El almuerzo transcurrió normal hasta que una de los niños sentados a la mesa hizo algo…

—Judy tú y Nick se casaran-.

La pregunta petrifico a Judy y Nick se empezó a ahogar con la comida que apenas iba a tragar.

—Nick— Judy se preocupó al ver que Nick se ahogaba enserio-.

Nick se levantó rápido en busca de aire el cual no podía, sin embargo en un rápido movimiento un par de brazos lo rodearon. Le aplicaron presión y en menos de un minuto el trozo de comida que obstruía su garganta salió permitiéndole respirar.

Jadeo en busca de aire—Buena jaimlich—alabo al hurón que le salvo el pellejo—Gracias-.

—De nada

—Nick ¿Estas bien?

—Sí—aseguro mientras se sentaba—Casarnos—estaba nervioso—Yo quiero mucho a Judy, la amo más bien… pero…

—Una boda sería muy pronto ahora….somos policías muy ocupados, necesitaríamos vacaciones y eso—Judy estaba más nerviosa y demasiado roja-.

—Pero si habrá boda ¿no? —pregunto otra cría-.

—Sí—Nick aseguro. La seguridad sorprendió a Judy una boda…eso nunca lo han dicho-.

—Entonces hay planes

Los mayores empezaron a molestar a Judy y a Nick con preguntas incomodas y vergonzosas.

—Ya basta Chicos, sino le quieren provocar un infarto a su viejo dejen esto ya…

Con esa frase los comentarios cesaron dándole a Nick y a Judy un respiro…

Siguieron desayunando con más normalidad, cuando terminaron algunas de las hermanas de Judy incluida Sara se llevaron a la coneja Gris a quien sabe dónde la casa con cierta resistencia. Mientras el zorro caminaba por la casa con el hurón.

— ¿Qué crees que hagan o estén haciendo? —Le pregunto el hurón al zorro-.

—MI experiencia con conejos solo me da para decir que lo averiguaremos tarde o temprano…

—No aléjense de mí—les decía Judy mientras forcejeaba contra las hembras-.

—Vamos Judy, te queremos ayudar—dijo una de tantas de pelaje color miel y ojos amarillos-.

—Creo que en este punto esa ayuda ya no es muy necesario—les dice tratando de zafarse de la situación-.

—Pero muy al contrario Judy, debes de hacerlo no solo por ti y tu falsa idea de que no eres muy bonita, sino por él…

—En eso tiene razón —Sara apoyo a su hermana—Es momento de que ayudemos un poco ya después tu podrás sola.

A Judy no la dejaron responder cuando pusieron patas a la obra.

Mientras tanto con Nick y Zakk…

—Y si, las cosas se pueden salir de control…

—Si—Nick le prestaba atención al hurón cuando su vista se desvió a otra cosa mientras eso pasaba a su lado, no lo pudo evitar, hasta que sintió que alguien lo tomaba por su hocico y lo hacía mirar al frente-.

—Si quieres conservar las partes de tu anatomía que te caracterizan como macho aun unidas a tu cuerpo pon la vista al frente y recto—le aconsejo el hurón-.

—E-E-Es lo que hago.

—Si claro Nick. No te juzgo, lo entiendo yo mismo lo eh hecho.

La cuestión a la que se refería era simple, Nick desvió la vista cuando un pequeño grupo de las hermanas de Judy pasó a un lado con una ropa bastante…buena para los días de calor como ese.

—Somos mamíferos, depredadores pero por sobre todo machos…que tenemos de parejas a conejas. Es obvio que encontramos a su especie atractiva.

—Muy atractiva.

—Si—le concedió—pero no olvides que son muy celosas-.

Nick asintió en eso, pero como decía no podía evitarlo a veces, ese día era caluroso y ver tantas piernas bien proporcionadas enfundadas en cortos shorts o faldas cortas, atraían un poco su mirada.

—Sé que puedes saber sobre estereotipos y aquí hay uno que si aplica y. Es el de la sexy hija del granjero, pero multiplícalo por 20 y es la respuesta.

—Sí…no quiero estar aquí en esa época del mes para las conejas…me volvería loco—le confeso el vulpino-.

—Sí—salieron al jardín—Hay tapones especiales.

—Oye y que hacemos aquí.

—Alejándonos o más bien alejarme de Sara—Mira alrededor y saca de su bolsillo un frasco de pastillas saca un par y se las toma-.

—Debo preocuparme por eso-.

—No, si tuvieras que hacerlo no las hubiera tomado frente a ti, pero a Sara no le gusta que las tome o más bien no quiere que las tome-.

— ¿Qué es? —le arroja el frasco y lo lee—Es temporada para su especie

—Sí

—Y tú no le haces caso…

Lo interrumpe— ¿Tú lo harías con Judy?

Nick no contesto, la respuesta siempre con él acompañándolo por una emergencia.

—Somos depredadores Nick, no pienso arriesgarme y veo que tu igual—Nick le entrega el frasco—Bien ya que esto está arreglado vamos a buscar nuestras hembras.

Nick y Zakk entran a la casa, pero para sorpresa del mustélido su pareja lo esperaba y lo toma del brazo.

—Zakk ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

—Eh…claro—le contesto mientras era jalado por su coneja— ¿Qué tramas?

—Solo quiero darle a Nick espacio.

—Solo quiero que Judy vea a solas la cara de Nick.

— ¿Qué hicieron?

—Nosotras nada, Judy por el contrario…—sonrió con malicia-.

Nick los despido con la pata y volteo de nuevo para buscar a su zanahorias pero no tuvo la necesidad, Judy ahí estaba con las piernas algo temblorosas y una sonrisa tímida Nick abrió los ojos de par en par mientras su quijada literalmente caía. Judy traía puestos unos Shorts ultra cortos de mezclilla y una ombliguera junto a un sombrero de campo que le parecían…increíblemente sexy.

Ese conjunto marcaba a la perfección cada uno de los atributos de la hembra que volvían loco al macho. Nick la miraba embobado. Hasta que su mirada cambia a una muy diferente, una mirada complacida e increíblemente sugestiva, esa mirada solo hizo profundizar el sonrojo de la hembra que seguía sin estar tan acostumbrada a usar esa ropa, Nick destaco más su mirada y vio un discreto labial color purpura que hacia juego con sus ojos y un sutil delineado.

No pasaron ni quince segundos cuando Nick ya estaba sobre una de sus rodillas frente a Judy para estar a su misma altura…acaricio su mejilla y un delicioso aroma llego a sus nariz…perfume de moras…

—Judy…si querías volverme una bestia…solo tenías que darme unos aulladores…


	43. Pláticas con un amigo

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Bueno aquí está el capítulo sinceramente estaba inspirado así que salió más rápido de lo planeado, me da gusto sus opiniones, comenten por favor, todo se escucha y da motivación. Sin más aquí esta.

—No es que fuera enteramente mi idea…

Nick seguía viendo a su coneja y Judy podía sentir que Nick se la comía con la mirada, y no era para menos, a Nick le fascinaba ese conjunto, se veía tan…guau no tenía palabras que la describieran, sobre todo con uno de sus mayores atractivos para él en plena demostración, esas perfectas piernas.

—Puedes dejar de verme como un depravado-.

—No lo sé, tu sacas el depravado que hay en mi—le dijo sin cambiar la mirada—Sino fue tu idea dime de quien si lo fue para darle 20 dólares…

—Fueron mis hermanas querían…

—Convertirte en una diosa de la feminidad con una sensualidad desbordante—le dice con picardía y admiración a la vez-.

Judy se sonrojo, se sentía avergonzada y halagada a la vez, solo ese zorro la ponía así.

—Puedes dejar…

Nick la silencio con un beso apasionado.

—Al diablo las advertencias de tu padre—le dice antes de volverla a besar y meter mano en esas piernas de infarto.

—Nick…—El zorro la mira embelesado como nunca—Sé lo que quieres, pero hoy por la tarde regresamos a la ciudad, así que serás un buen zorro hasta que lleguemos a casa y mama te dará lo que quieras ¿Bien?

El olor de Judy cambio dándole a Nick una sacudida, su pelaje se erizo—Zanahorias te gusta torturarme ¿Verdad?

—Yo nunca he dicho eso—le guiña un ojo coqueta y juguetona—Ahora vamos Nick, vamos a los campos donde están las moras.

— ¿M-M-Moras? —Nick apenas podía pensar de manera coherente mientras se resistía a las ganas que tenía de llevarse a la coneja en brazos a su habitación y hacerla suya hasta el cansancio.

— ¿Te quedas Nick? —pregunto al no verlo a su lado pero sin detenerse.

El zorro se fue corriendo tras ella, mientras trataba de controlarse. Cuando llegaron a la salida, varias hermanas de Judy estaban por los alrededores, y todas le prestaron atención al macho y rieron complacidas, Nick no dejaba de mirarla con una cara de idiota y sonrisa estúpida, junto con unos ojos que delataban muy bien sus deseos, ellas ya sabían el efecto, y esperaban que con eso Judy por fin se dé cuenta de lo bonita que realmente es…

La joven pareja continuo un rato, Nick seguía tratando de enfriar su cabeza, pero el solo caminar de la hembra lo hacía perder la cabeza, solo algo logro desviar un poco más su atención, y fue claro el olor a la cercanía a moras…moras frescas.

—Sabes esta es una buena época, en los campos ya hay mucha fruta madura lista para comer...

—Bueno no solo la fruta es lo único que está en el campo listo para ser comido—le dijo muy cínicamente-.

Ella se voltea y ve la cara de él, una mezcla de amor y lujuria directa a ella, esa cara solo la sonroja—Ya te dije, hasta que lleguemos a casa…

—Solo una cosa, no te quites esa ropa, soy yo el que quiere arrancártela

—Muy bien mi gran zorro, su coneja hará lo que desee. Pero ahora ¿No quieres moras?

—Ok—respira profundamente-.

— ¿Qué haces Nick?

—Trato de calmarme

— ¿Calmarte?

—Desde que te vi estoy endemoniadamente excitado….

—Yo…realmente no era mi intención.

—La tuya no, pero de seguro si la de tus asesoras de imagen.

— ¿Mejor? —le pregunto después de un rato

—Un poco mejor ya…ahora ¿Cuánto puedo comer?

—Papá dijo que te obsequiaba lo de un arbusto entero así que tú veras si te las comes todas o guardas para llevarte a la ciudad-.

—Bien eso se verá en cuanto las pruebe—tomo una y se la comió-.

Varios minutos después.

—Bien Nick, aquí están tus moras—le dice la coneja que le dio a su novio una pequeña caja de madera con una buena cantidad de moras-.

Nick las tomo con algo de pena y una mueca adolorida— ¿Enserio tenías que ser tan ruda zanahorias?

Judy la miro ceñuda—Nick, solo te basto comer una para que empezaras a comer como un lunático—le dijo algo molesta—Era obvio que te tenía que someter o te comerías todas las moras o te ahogarías y ninguna era buena opción.

Nick agacho las orejas apenado como un cachorro—Perdón Zanahorias yo…

—Sabía que te encantaron desde esa primera vez pero enserio Nick

—Sí zanahorias lo se actué como un…animal…pero…

—Ni un pero Nick…agradece que solo hice una maniobra de sometimiento simple.

Nick solo suspiro mientras asentía, era cierto después de todo, estaba tan entretenido devorando las moras que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a la maniobra de su coneja, tal vez si fue su culpa al no haber escuchado sus primeras 5 advertencias.

—Crees que tu padre note que…

— ¿Que te comiste un arbusto entero? No lo creo, por suerte es algo que se nos da mucho, pero tampoco iba a dejar que te acabaras todas.

—No podría hacerlo

— ¿No?

—Hay una posibilidad muy pequeña de que no pase

—Nick…

—OK, con estas serán suficientes…

—No comerás hasta mañana ¿bien?

—Sí cariño

—De acuerdo regresemos a casa.

—Sip, por cierto me debes una función de cine privada…

Judy solo suspiro derrotada.

Mientras tanto en Zootopia, el jefe Bogo había terminado con sus oficiales, pero no pudo realizar sus trabajos de papeleos, ya que Garraza le aviso que tenía una visita, estaba a punto de negarla cuando su recepcionista le dijo de quien se trataba, ahora estaba en su oficina con un tigre que oficialmente era el director del ZBI de la nación. Y han tenido una larga charla sobre asuntos en común.

—Como vera jefe Bogo, la situación es delicada…

—Pero si es lo que piensan…

—Lo sé, no podemos hacer nada, aun a pesar de yo mismo confió en mi agente.

— ¿Cree que su presentimiento sea correcto?

—El agente Savage es una buena fuente con respecto a lo que el lado bajo del gobierno federal respecta, por lo tanto no me deja mucho margen de error.

—Créame conozco esa situación—El mismo estaba en esas situaciones al tener que confiar en la información del bajo Mundo que Wilde pudiera conseguir-.

—Reconozco que nuestra situación es demasiado irónica y hasta cierto igual, salvo por los géneros.

—Me imagino que son de sus mejores agentes.

—Por mucho. ¿Algo conflictivos?

—Sí.

—Más por ellas—dijeron al unísono permitiéndose una ligera risa-.

—No me quejo, su desempeño es bueno-.

—Lo mismo puedo decir

—En fin jefe Bogo, lo único puedo decir es que me quedare aquí para darle respaldo a esta situación si se da una complicación.

—Cree que pueda hacerlo.

—Las ordenes de un fiscal federal pueden ser de mucha ayuda, pero esperemos que eso no sea necesario…—se quedó pensativo un momento—Una cosa que también eh notado es algo de agitación en la ciudad…

Bogo miro al tigre y suspiro con cansancio y con algo de vergüenza por lo que pasaba en su ciudad, la ciudad que él debía proteger.

—Sino es una grieta, es otra.

—Las diferencias entre presas y depredadores no son exclusivas de esta ciudad, hay muchas otras en el mundo donde la inclusión es prioridad, pero las iniciadoras aquí, recuerda Bogo "América tierra de la tolerancia" más temo decir que las relaciones inter-especie no han sido aceptadas en siglos por….

—Estúpidos valores conservadores afianzados a morales religiosas, con ideas claramente retrogradas.

—En efecto, pero hay un hecho extraño que eh podido notar…hay ataques verbales contra esas parejas, pero no hay una defensa…un frente que resista esos embates…el frente que logro la primera defensa contra esos ataques…el que logro abolir esas leyes in-animales que los hacían ser inferiores

—Ese frente…logro su cometido pero…se destruyó al llevarlo a cabo, el consejo de la ciudad vio los resultados de sus leyes y solo el peso de sus acciones hizo que las revocaran.

—Entonces no hay nadie que los defienda hoy—reflexiono-.

—Por desgracia no hay quienes se quieran exponer así, sería jugarse el pellejo.

—Vaya que lo comprendo…Gracias por su tiempo jefe Bogo, como ve espero que nuestra cooperación sea fructífera y con excelentes resultados. Pondré todos mis recursos a tratar de resolver esto.

—Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

—No es nada.

Sin más ambos mamíferos estrecharon patas. Bogo acompaña el enorme tigre a la salida pero cuando pasa por recepción, escucho a un grupo de oficiales reír junto al escritorio de Garraza como un grupo de…

— ¡Oigan! —Llamo furioso—Están en una comisaría, si quieren reírse así esperen a su salida—Los reprendió, igual el director Ward se distrajo con su teléfono-.

—Lo lamento señor—Mc Cuerno se disculpó—Es que-.

—Es que nada, para reírse así….

—Señor no supo lo que le paso a la pandilla de Blane...

—Blane…—Bogo recordó ese nombre era un dolor de cabeza muy escurridizo— ¿Qué pasa con esos inútiles?-.

—Están en el hospital y listos para ser procesados

— ¿Qué? —No se lo podía creer— ¿Cómo?

—Jefe alguien les dio la golpiza de su vida—Garraza intervino-.

— ¿Quién?

—Bueno—lobato hablo—Nosotros fuimos al hospital cuando nos llamaron y los integrantes de la pandilla se entregaron sin protesta…según su declaración…no especificaron la especie, solo dijeron que fue un mamífero en traje, más detalles nada.

Ese último cometario llamo la atención del tigre pues conocía a un solo mamífero que correspondía con esa descripción.

—" _Y no aprende"_ Hasta luego Jefe Bogo— y sin más salió de la comisaria pensando que esa liebre no aprendía-.

Fuera de Zootopia en la residencia Hopps, una parte del clan estaba en la sala con un montón de emociones a flor de piel, pero dos muy notorias. Judy Hopps la primera y valiente coneja policía, estaba sonrojada a morir mientras suplicaba ser tragada por la tierra al tiempo que se cubría el rostro con las orejas, y el otro era Nick Wilde, el primer zorro policía y novio de la primera, estaba tratando de no morir de risa mientras giraba en el suelo tratando de respirar y retener el aire en sus pulmones, pero no podía simplemente era imposible. Vieron el video de la obra de Judy y muchos experimentaron nostalgia, otras gracia, otros curiosidad y en caso de Nick, la mejor diversión de vida.

—Oh cielos…juro, no olvidare esto…—decía el zorro-.

—Ni nosotros lo hemos olvidado—menciono Stu-.

—Nunca pensamos que realmente fuera posible—añadió Bonnie—Pero en efecto Judy nunca renuncio-.

—Y es maravilloso que no lo haya hecho—El vulpino se incorporó y abrazo a su novia por los hombros— ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí sin ella? —La coneja lo vio sonrojada aun y esa mirada tan cariñosa solo hizo que su sonrojo aumentara, si eso era realmente posible, se ocultó en el hombro del macho-.

La familia solo enterneció por esa muestra de afecto, el resto del rato consistió en la titánica tarea del vulpino de bajar la vergüenza de su novia, lo cual consiguió con arrumacos y muestras de cariño. Además de preparar las cosas de la joven pareja, Bonnie había insistido en que se llevaran muchos vegetales frescos y especias, el zorro claro que no objeto demasiado después de la insistencia de Bonnie, y claro que una buena comida para cuando regresarán a casa, el zorro no dijo ni pio con eso, pues eso si le encanto.

—Cariño por favor vuelve pronto.

—Si pa—Judy le prometió—trataremos de hacerlo-.

—Muchacho quiero que la cuides, es una de mis hijas.

—Lo hare con mi vida señor Hopps…

—Judy cuídate hija.

—Si Ma

—Cuida a Nick, él te necesita—le susurro-.

—Lo hare mamá

—Nick, protege de mi hija, y promete que vendrás de visita—le pidió el zorro el cual respondió con un abrazo-.

La pareja se despido de todos los hermanos de Judy que pudieron en su camino a la salida, el vulpino había empacado todo y lo había subido de nuevo al auto listos para partir. Una última mirada atrás y la pareja vieron a la familia Hopps despidiéndose de ellos con alegría. Judy sintió alegría y tristeza.

— ¿Estas bien pelusa?—pregunto Nick tranquilo mientras avanzaba-.

—Es solo sentimiento de irme de casa… ¿Te gusto venir?

—Me encanto…jamás creí que eso pasara, según mis pronósticos sería el abono para las siguientes zanahorias o ser la alfombra de la habitación de tus padres.

—Torpe Zorro—se burló la coneja-.

—Fue una linda experiencia Judy…

— ¿Te gustaría repetirla?

— ¿Qué si me gustaría? Sí, si me gustaría—Judy le dedico una radiante sonrisa—Por cierto no le mencionaste a tus padres que…

— ¿Qué nos podrían ver muy pronto ya sin placas incluso?

—Iba a decir un poco más expuestos, eso no es una seguridad, teniendo en cuenta que hablamos de la heroína de Zootopia

—Nick no fui yo sola la que…

—Sí lo fuiste—la interrumpió el zorro—De no ser tan insistente y obstinada nunca lo hubiéramos conseguido, tú fuiste siempre el motor que hizo que todo eso continuara. De no ser por ti no tenemos ni idea de donde hubiera terminado esto, así que el crédito es muy tuyo. Pero regresando al tema original, es probable que solo nos separen después de todo la ley…

—La ley puede ser derogada con una colecta de firmas y una iniciativa, lo cual si lo olvidas están haciendo ya. Por eso debemos hacer algo.

—Montar todo un frente, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que eso requiere?

—No mucha, pero sospecho que tú sí ¿Verdad?

Soltó un gran suspiro—Sí, necesitamos formar un grupo, buscar firmas también, tratar de llegar a los mamíferos, algún tipo de publicidad, buscar a más parejas…eso es lo complicado…

—Dijiste—Judy recordó—La mancha en la historia.

—Ese hecho ocurrió cuando había leyes de segregación. Ese incidente solo hizo que las retiraran hace más de 25 años, luego paso la época de la tolerancia hasta que se trató la igualdad con la sociedad de convivencia, cosa que no funcionó muy bien, muchos siguen viendo con repudio y odio y el temor a pesar de las generaciones sigue ahí, aun con leyes que protegen pueden buscar otras formas de afectarte al saber que eres un inter-especie, cualquier otro pretexto para quitarte tu trabajo, tu hogar…es un mundo cruel Zanahorias, hay animales malos

— ¿Tan complicado la tenemos? —pregunto pensativa-.

—La tendríamos si fuéramos dos mamíferos cualquiera—razono—Pero no lo somos, somos oficiales…tu eres una heroína para muchos, nuestra amistad es ejemplo para otros, prácticamente somos figuras públicas, nuestro amor lo será igual si lo sabemos manejar, recuerda esas entrevistas, esas conferencias de prensa, esas charlas en las escuelas…

—Esa oveja, Flash, Fru, Mr. Big, todos los mamíferos que hemos ayudado y nos ofrecieron su amistad, cada uno es una semilla—sus ojos violetas se iluminaron—Con una sola semilla plantada se puede iniciar un bosque.

—Y nosotros ya plantamos varias—Aseguro Nick—Solo hay

—Hay que hacer un llamado, uno para empezar.

—Tienes una idea Zanahorias

—Sí, hay que fijar nuestra postura Nick, hay que decirle al mundo y decirle al que sea que piense ser el nuevo alcalde, que deberá pensar en lo que ese montón de idiotas intolerantes exigen, pues habrá alguien que los enfrente, y que las demás parejas vean que hay alguien que las respalde y hablara por ellas.

El vulpino sonrió orgulloso de su hembra—Cuanta conmigo pelusa

—Gracias Nick, a la primera oportunidad llamare a Mick

Su sonrisa se borró— ¿Mick? ¿Por qué Mick?

—Porque le tengo confianza Nick y sé qué hará por nosotros esto

El zorro solo asintió, no le gustaba esa parte del plan, ¿Por qué? Simple ese tal Mick era reportero de uno de los periódicos más importantes de la ciudad…y era un conejo, uno que tenía un interés en Judy, eso lo había comprobado por la cantidad de "Exclusivas" que quería con su coneja, bueno en esa época no era su coneja, pero ahora sí, y si salía con uno de sus intentos baratos de coqueteo esta vez le arrancaría la cabeza.

El resto del camino la pareja cambió de tema a uno un poco menos conflicto a futuro hasta que llegaron a su amada ciudad. Llegaron relativamente temprano, una vez que estuvieron en su departamento el zorro rápidamente descargo su equipaje despejando a si su medio de transporte.

—Bien pelusa llevare esto a su dueño, no tardo—le señalo con las llaves en la pata— ¿Necesitas algo de la tienda?

—No Nick tranquilo, ve, te espero para cenar

—No tardare—le dio un beso en su labios—Te amo

—Te amo Nick.

El zorro la miro con cariño una última vez antes de salir del apartamento a entregar el vehículo.

Ya había a pasado un rato desde que Nick se fue, Judy había aprovechado para limpiar un poco y como no al ritmo de la voz de Gazelle lo hacía muy animada, Nick le había dicho que podía usar su equipo de sonido siempre y cuando no tocara su lista de reproducción. Ella en un principio no entendió muy el porqué de eso, pues debía reconocer que nunca había escuchado la música que Nick solía oír solo para él, nunca lo había usar auriculares y mucho menos usar el equipo de sonido, así que una vez que él no estaba en casa puso su lista, no esperaba haber escuchado a grupos como Black Sable, Fur Figthers, Tool, Black Rabel Society entre otros, Nick realmente estaba lleno de sorpresas, pero en fin ella hizo su propia lista de música y era con la que hacía sus faenas diarias, hacía y deshacía al ritmo de la música mientras movía sus caderas al compás de la misma solo se divertía mientras hacía sus labores hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse.

—Bienvenido Nick—le saludo sin voltear y aun bailando alegre.

—No soy Wilde coneja—Una profunda voz, que reconocía bien, la hizo girarse de inmediato-.

Ahí en la puerta del apartamento estaba Finnick con la llave que el tenía en mano y una ceja alzada, Judy se ruborizo intensamente no solo por la confusión, sino por la forma en que la vio, la había visto bailar despreocupada y en esa…ropa, seguía vestida así y aun no estaba acostumbrada a que otros mamíferos, sobre todo machos la vieran vestida así.

El pequeño zorro solo la veía con su típica expresión sería, pero igual que su zorro sus ojos la veían de arriba abajo sin siquiera disimular o importarle que era la pareja de su amigo.

—Por lo menos puedo ver una de las razones que tenía a Wilde con los ojos pegados a ti por tanto tiempo—le dijo con indiferencia mientras pasaba a la habitación que el usaba como bodega—Aunque no está mal para una coneja, nada mal—le dijo cínicamente antes de cerrar la puerta-.

Judy se avergonzó más y se quedó congelada ahí mismo donde estaba parada. Unos minutos después salió el pequeño zorro del desierto y una coneja con una bandeja en las patas lo recibió en la sala.

— ¿Quieres un vaso de limonada?

— ¿Dónde está el rojo? —Pregunto refiriéndose a Nick-.

—Tuvo que salir un momento

Finnick la vio a los ojos un momento con gesto pensativo antes de encogerse de hombros y tomar el vaso que la hembra le ofrecía. Ella se sentó en el sillón y tomo uno para ella también, el pequeño zorro la imito.

—Entonces ¿Cómo han ido las cosas? —Le pregunto tratando de acabar con ese silencio-.

—Solo puedo contestarte eso si prometes darme la misma amnistía que le diste a Wilde, de lo contrario confórmate con un todo bien.

—Bueno no es como si yo te quisiera arrestar.

— ¿No lo quieres? —le pregunto con burla.

—Claro que no, a pesar de lo que tú piensas yo creo que eres un buen mamífero en el fondo…muy en el fondo

—No sé si fue un halago o una ofensa, ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?

—Ayudaste mucho a Nick

Finnick la mira y se da cuenta de un detalle.

—La que lo ha ayudado fuiste tú…por cierto lindo collar

Judy miro el collar con una sonrisa mientras lo acariciaba—Gracias…Gracias por cuidarlo por cierto.

Finnick que bebía de la limonada se atraganto con el líquido. Cuando dejo de toser miro a Judy.

— ¿Sabes de eso? De su origen…

Las orejas de Judy bajaron, puso sus manos sobre su pecho—Sí…Sé todo. Por eso te digo gracias enserio…por haberlo cuidado si tu no hubieras estado yo nunca…yo nunca lo hubiera…

—No iba a permitir que el niño muriera…

—Juro que yo…

—Antes de que digas nada hay algo que debes saber—la interrumpió—Una cosa que de seguro ese zorro no te ha contado…Sabes de los problemas que tuvo Nick ¿No? —la coneja asintió—Bien, después de eso él se calmó, aún más después de su segundo incidente, todo estuvo en orden, seguimos con los negocios hasta que una vez unas increíblemente buenas…—miro a Judy quien tenía una ceja alzada—Amigas nos invitaron a un bar—no dijo de más detalles—En fin eso era algo muy tentador pero no pensé en Nick hasta que lo vi con la primera bebida…una cosa eran estupefacientes pero la bebida era diferente…Wilde…Nick siempre tuvo una personalidad adictiva, pensé oh genial otra desintoxicación extrema…pero no ocurrió…no tomo más de lo "normal" en una parranda, en esa o cualquier otra, no se hizo un alcohólico…su terapia había funcionado muy bien y todo siguió bien. No se hacía más feliz, pero estaba casi en paz consigo mismo y no se hacía más infeliz o miserable cada día, todo era normal hasta que…te lo diré sin rodeos, no lo vi un tiempo y yo…Me preocupe y lo fui a buscar…Unas amigas me dijeron que lo vieron…al diablo te lo diré al fin y al cabo, se acostó con ellas, pero eso me preocupo…que se acostara con esas hermanas al mismo tiempo—aclaro—no podía ser un buen augurio…ellas me dijeron como lo vieron, como se comportó y ningún macho en su sano juicio se comporta así después de ser el único en macho de un trio con un par de candentes zorras, eso me preocupo mucho más, lo busque con más desesperación y lo encontre—la mirada de Finnick se ensombreció—Lo encontré bajo ese puente que él consideraba su casa, lo vi tirado, frio, con un montón de latas de cerveza, botellas de licor a su alrededor y parafernalia de droga…fue triste verlo así, arrastrándose apenas hablando…su dignidad se había ido…—su semblante se endureció— ¿Quieres saber que decía? —Judy asintió temerosa, esa mirada no le gustaba nada—Balbuceaba cosas sobre una…"coneja malagradecida"

Las orejas de Judy bajaron de inmediato—No…—susurro aterrada-.

—Sí…tú se lo causaste, lo lastimaste y mucho—le dijo molesto-.

—Yo no quise…sé que estuvo mal…

—Muy mal….y él se lo tomo peor…lloro como un bebé mientras me agarra de los pantalones implorando diciéndose ¿Por qué era un zorro? ¿Por qué nació siendo zorro? Se maldijo mil veces y a nuestra especie, preguntaba ¿Por qué te conoció? ¿Por qué le pareciste diferente? ¿Si en verdad fueras diferente? Se decía estúpido por confiar y se dijo imbécil por su inhabilidad por querer buscar venganza en contra tuya, aun con su herida te apreciaba, y maldecía no poder olvidarte…bebió como loco para olvidar, para aliviar el dolor, se drogo de nuevo para buscar una salida, borrarte de su cabeza, pero solo hacía que fuera peor, tuve que recoger pedazo por pedazo a Nick, porque lo destrozaste, estaba furioso, dolido…cuando las sustancias empezaron a bajar sus ánimos igual, vi otra vez esa maldita sombra en su mirada y supe de inmediato que por ti se acercó…sus emociones durante mucho tiempo fueron una laguna de la cual se escapó temiendo caer al fondo, pero por ti se acercó de nuevo sabiendo que de ahí podía salir algo que lo podía arrastrar al fondo, pero por ti…lo hiciste…hiciste que tuviera esperanza y….

—Si lo sé, fui una tonta insensible…

—Y sabes que…aun con todo el dolor que le hiciste sentir…no te odio, esa sería la decisión más lista, pero no lo hizo y después te…te perdono. Cuando me entere le reclame, después de todo yo vi lo que le hiciste, pero él me dijo que si eres diferente, así que…termino en esto…

—Sé que yo no me merezco a alguien tan bueno como Nick, y estoy luchando por ser la pareja que él se merece.

—Ahora sé que eres diferente…—admitió—lo note desde que los dos se hicieron cercanos…a Nick le regreso la vida a los ojos, volvieron a tener esa chispa, ese anhelo de un día más. Y eso era solo para verte—la coneja se ruborizo—Con el tiempo vi que cayó por ti y el resto es su historia. Ahora coneja quiero que me escuches, Por primera vez en años Nick está bien, 100% bien así que ni se te ocurra lastimarlo sino yo mismo me encargare de ti, porque si tú lo lastimas…lo mataras, si te pasa algo, él se muere, está dispuesto a matarse con tal de mantenerte a salvo.

—Lo sé.

—Solo promete que te cuidaras y trata de hacerlo feliz—le tendió la pata-.

Judy lo ve antes de asentir—Lo hare y dedicare mi vida a hacerlo feliz y cuidarlo…

—Gracias Judy—por primera vez desde que lo conoció Finnick sonrió-.


	44. De vuelta al camino

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Muy bien aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ojala les guste, aquí ya oficialmente estamos empezando una nueva fase o un nuevo arco, donde al fin las cosas empiezan a verse. Espero les guste y no olviden comentar.

Nick caminaba tranquilo por las calles tranquilas del atardecer en Zootopia. Hace unos minutos acaba de entregar el auto, fue una suerte que Koslov no le pidiera entregarlo directo en tundra así que se pudo dar el lujo de regresar caminando a su hogar donde su amada lo esperaba, fueron unos divertidos días, debía admitirlo, les permitieron olvidarse de todo aquí…problemas, miedo, estrés y demás. Realmente era lo que necesitaba, ahora debía llegar para cenar…doblo por una esquina y cuando paso por un restaurant una voz lo petrifico…

—Hola Nick…

Esa voz lo hizo paralizarse mientras palidecía bajo su pelaje, miedo y terror lo invadieron.

—Me alegra que siga causando el mismo efecto en ti…

—Demian…—el demonio de Tasmania estaba sentado en una de las mesas exteriores del restaurant sonriente y tranquilo-.

—Vamos Nick—mira la silla frente a él— toma asiento…Te lo recomiendo

Por el tono el zorro supo que era una orden, sin entusiasmo pero no teniendo más remedio tomo asiento frente el pequeño pero letal mamífero.

—Creí que no estaban aquí…

—El plan era ese pero…ya sabes trabajo…Y este es un buen lugar medio para ir y venir como un refugió, pero tú lo sabes…

—Sí…lo sé—aunque deseaba no saberlo— ¿Qué deseas de mí?

—Listo…muy listo…Pensé que odiabas codearte con los de mi calaña—le dijo sin más— no lo ocultes lo sé.

—Y sí siempre lo has sabido ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

— Estas muy bien acompañado en tu trabajo…

— ¿D-D-De que hablas?

—Trabajas junto al ángel de la muerte—le dijo sonriente, Nick lo vio incrédulo—Lo debes conocer, bajo, orejas largas y un rostro de hielo…una liebre…—los ojos de Nick se abrieron mucho—Ah lo conoces, pero no estas horrorizado, así que ya lo sabias—evaluó rápido—Estas sorprendido de que yo lo sepa…

—Pero…

— ¿Cómo lo sé? —pregunto suspicaz—Es muy simple, en el rubro todos nos conocemos, todos…ya sabes evitar conflictos por el trabajo…Pero de repente llega una noticia…un jefe mafioso cae muerto, tenía comprado todo y lo matan…las cabezas de una red de traficantes…un líder de una posible célula terrorista…alguien que sepa demasiado….alguien que trata de saber…políticos…gente importante…todos muertos…obviamente íbamos a averiguar de quien rayos se trataba…una liebre en traje…y unos compañeros caídos…de ahí nadie supo más…—el demonio desabrocho el botos de la manga de su camisa y la arremango con sutileza y calma—Yo salí a buscar—alzo la pata y mostro una cicatriz bastante grande en su brazo—Y tuve el placer de conocerlo…cuidado Nick, es lo único que te puedo decir…mucho cuidado…

El vulpino solo miraba impresionado esa marca.

—Gracias…—dijo algo impresionado-.

—Aun no las des…eso era un tema aparte...

— ¿Qué?

—Vine para esto—le paso a Nick deslizando un sobre-.

Nick con algo de cuidado lo tomo— ¿Qué es esto?

—Lo discutí con mi hermano, tómalo como un gracias…ayudaste a todos los depredadores hace un tiempo con la coneja, esa es nuestro agradecimiento

Nick saco el contenido del sobre y era una tarjeta micro SD—Una tarjeta…

—Tiene la información del pago de sus tipos, investiguen lo que puedan—Nick lo miro sorprendido—El cómo justifiques esa información será cosa tuya…

—Yo…

—Nada—alzo la pata—solo vete ahora…

El zorro asintió rápido, guardo la tarjeta en el sobre y se fue de ahí rápido. El vulpino por si las dudas una vez que se alejó de ahí, uso todas sus habilidades zorrunas para perder su rastro sí alguien lo seguía.

Cuando llego a su hogar con seguridad de que nadie lo siguió suspiro en paz. Abrió la puerta y escucho la risa de su coneja, por encima del sofá solo veía las orejas de esta, con curiosidad se acercó y escucho rápidamente otra voz, una ronca voz llamo su atención.

— ¿Finnick?

Ambos mamíferos voltearon y vieron al zorro parado a su lado—Hola Nick—La saludo contenta Judy-.

—Judy—Nick le sonrió para luego ver a su amigo—Finnick, imagino que me buscabas.

—Correcto Wilde, vine a entregarte algo— de sus pantalones saca un fajo de billetes—Toma, es tu parte, eso era todo, te llamo después—le dijo enseguida que Nick tomo el dinero—Adiós—Y sin más se fue-.

Nick guardo el dinero y siguió a su amigo con la mirada una vez que lo vio salir volteo a ver a su pareja seguro de que le pediría una explicación, pero en su lugar justo en el segundo que volteo sintió como Judy se le iba encima besándolo con mucha ternura

— ¿Judy? —Pregunto entre besos-.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo Nick, te amo—le empezó a decir entre cada beso-.

—Oye zanahorias tranquila—le dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Por qué tan amorosa?

— ¿Por qué? Por qué es lo que te mereces, tanto amor como cariño pueda darte

Nick solo alzo una ceja antes de encogerse de hombros, dejarse caer en el sofá y dejarse querer, la noche paso tranquila, pudo pasar más tranquila si Nick no le hubiera dicho a Judy su encuentro con aquel asesino, se asustó mucho pues sabía lo peligrosos que era y reviso a Nick de las orejas a la cola para asegurarse de que estaba bien, cuando se cercioro al 100% de que así era lo interrogo, Nick le conto todo, hasta el más ínfimo detalle, saber que Jack era conocido en las esferas más bajos de la sociedad la sorprendió, pero ahora era más palpable la realidad de esos hechos, por lo menos la consolaba tenerlo de aliado, no de enemigo. Esa noche después de que la hembra se calmara y le pagara su promesa a Nick, durmieron tranquilos…

A la mañana siguiente, la pareja iba a toda velocidad para llegar temprano, por fin tenían una pista sólida, al fin podrían avanzar, tal ese solo paso significaría el inicio de todo, estaba casi segura, pasaron a gran velocidad las puertas, pero en ese momento algo llamo su atención, Benjamín no estaba en la recepción, estaba Francin que trataba de atender algunos llamados.

— ¿Francin? —pregunto la hembra más pequeña

La hembra de elefante volteo y vio al par de pequeños mamíferos—Hola chicos

— ¿Dónde esta Benjamín? —Nick pregunto extraño-.

—Está recibiendo las misiones de hoy y se prepara para repartirlas, no sé por qué—Aclaro rápido— pero ustedes deben ir a la oficina 2ª del corredor tienen algo que decirles—sin más la paquidermo se enfocó de nuevo en los aparatos-.

Judy volteo a ver a Nick que se encogió de hombros, y le hizo una seña para que o siguiera a la oficina que se les indicaba, ambos caminaron por ese pasillo, al menos no parcia haber una emergencia, todo parecía normal, para Judy fue fácil pensar lo mismo que Nick, que Bogo hablaría con ellos junto con el agente responsable de ZBI con relación a la jurisdicción del caso y la decisión sobre quien lo investigara. Llegaron a la oficina y tocaron levente a la puerta y se les concedió el permiso para entrar, cuando lo hicieron repararon en dos detalles, primero su jefe no estaba por ningún lado y segundo no tenían idea de quién era el gran tigre que estaba con los agentes Skyler y Savage.

El tigre miro a la pareja de oficiales que acababa de entrar, sonrió divertido era absurdamente divertido la gran similitud.

—Buenos días oficiales, permítanme presentarme, soy Bill Ward Director del ZBI vine aquí para tomar parte del caso que recientemente. Como recordaran este fue puesto bajo vigilancia y se ha dado un veredicto. Se clasifico como un posible caso de tráfico, por lo cual especifica que debe correr por el buro su investigación y proceso.

Ante el anuncio Judy bajo las orejas, pero Nick puso la palma de su pata en el hombro con el semblante sereno.

—Me recomendaron cambiar de equipo, cosa que no hare, Savage, seguirán al frente, oficiales, pueden pasar a su oficina, para que puedan proporcionar los elementos correspondientes…

Tanto Nick como Judy asienten y se levantan.

—Eso era todo gracias, agentes recojan todo y los veré en las oficinas.

—Señor— Nick hablo—Si me permite una pregunta—el tigre asiente—No se supone el jefe Bogo debería de haber estado aquí.

—En teoría sí, pero tuvo que salir por una situación, si quieren saber a dónde, fue a la alcaldía.

—Gracias señor—Judy le agradeció al tigre-.

—De nada, y fue un gusto conocer al par de oficiales más famosos de Zootopia. Ojala un día podamos cooperar más.

Sin más el felino se fue dejando solos a los mamíferos más pequeños.

—Bueno chicos fue un auténtico gusto—les dijo la vulpina.

—Comparto el sentimiento, y no se preocupen, si ustedes lo desean podemos darles continuos avances de la investigación.

—Gracias Jack, eso nos serviría de mucho—Judy le agradeció-.

—Vengan, vamos a entregarles todo—les sugirió Nick-.

En común acuerdo todos se fueron al lugar donde todos trabajaron el último tiempo. Con cuidado empacaron todo lo relacionado al caso, Nick con rapidez entrego la pequeña memoria diciéndoles su contenido aclarando rápidamente que esa información solo podía ser utilizada para su captura más no para su acusación, Jack rápidamente le da la razón por el tipo de información que es, una vez que terminaron, los agentes federales se retiraron no sin antes despedirse de sus ahora amigos. Una vez que se fueron tanto Judy como Nick volvieron a la recepción esperando que Bogo le haya dicho a Garraza que tenían que hacer por hoy. Dicho y hecho ya encontraron a Garraza en su habitual lugar.

—Hola chicos

—Hola Ben—la coneja los saludo de nuevo-.

—Amigo, el gran jefe te dejo algo dicho para Nosotros.

—Sí, dijo que patrullaran el centro de la ciudad.

Con solo un asentimiento y un gracias la pareja fue a llenar el registro para tomar la patrulla y poder salir a su deber del día, durante el trayecto Nick no pudo evitar notar que su coneja estaba muy callada y algo pensativa, claro que la conocía muy bien, así que supo que hacer o decir más bien.

—Zanahorias, tranquila, seguro ellos podrán con esto…

—Pero lo que dijo Jack…

—Ya sé, no concuerda con lo que dijeron, pero sabes, cuando decían la resolución sobre el caso, pudo notar uno gestos como de resignación o más bien como un conformismo, creo que él sabía que eso podía pasar, pero que no dijera nada significa que piensa igual. Además ellos investigaran bien.

—Lo sé, solo que…me hace sentir que no somos tan…buenos o no estamos tan calificados…

—Pelusa, recuerda, puedes ser buena en algo, pero habrá quien sea mejor, porque todos tienen su talento, eres la mejor en Zootopia, pero puede haber alguien mejor en la ciudad vecina, del otro lado del país, e incluso del otro lado del mundo, por eso debes aprender tus limites…no para rendirte, sino para que veas como superarlos, pero a su tiempo…pero llegara el día.

Nick la alentó, pero a la vez le advirtió, era mejor así por ahora y que no en términos simples, no mordiera más de lo que pudiera comer, pues eso le traería problemas a futuro…

—Gracias Nick, ¿Qué haría sin ti?

—En este caso, correr al peligro y que algo malo te pasara—le dijo irónico—Pero en el contexto, mucho mejor de lo que estaría yo sin ti-.

Ese último comentario le pareció muy tierno—Awww Nick, eres el zorro más adorable….

—Lo sé—le dijo presumido.

Ahora su chica estaba de mejor humor, Judy de manera sutil entendió y comprendió el mensaje, era cierto, muy cierto, a los dos les faltaba mucho camino que recorrer, sí a los dos, pues sabía que solo podía alcanzar su máximo al lado de Nick, eran más que solo pareja sentimental, prácticamente eran uno mismo almas gemelas.

Pasaron el día con una calma algo extraña hasta la mitad de su turno pues al pasar por algunas calles notaron algo…grafitis, en términos simples ya habían visto muchos por las calles pero esos eran…diferentes, claramente habían sido hechos por adolecentes sin nada que hacer pero los mensajes en si eran lo…perturbador…

"Inters de mierda"

"Muerte para los fenómenos"

"Malditos Inters"

"Muéranse enfermos"

Esos eran los mensajes y algunos además de palabras estaban acompañados de dibujos, que si bien en ocasiones eran burdos representaban bastante bien el odio, la repugnancia y el rechazo. Nick ya había visto varios durante sus rondas pero no tantos y siempre procuraba capturar la atención de su compañera que no estaba enfocada en conducir para que ella no los viera pero ahora simplemente no pudo evitarlo, ya tenían un tiempo sin dar una ronda por las calles y ahora si se sorprendieron. También divisaron unas cuadrillas de trabajadores públicos que lavaban o pintaban tales mensajes tal parece que el propio Leonzáles ya había notado ese aumento con esos mensajes. Judy se sintió asqueada y dolida por esos mensajes, era amor, solo era amor, no eran fenómenos, no eran una mierda, se amaban solo eso ¿Qué acaso no entendían?

—Amor—Judy escucho la voz de Nick, alzo sus orejas, que le dijera así llamo mucho su atención pues no lo hacía muy seguido—No prestes atención, ellos no saben lo que es el amor, solo ignóralos-.

Judy respiro hondo y exhalo serenándose, era cierto, ellos que podían saber—Vámonos de aquí—giro en una esquina, pensaba que con suerte todos esos horribles mensajes serian borrados.

Para su desgracia o más bien desgracia de ambos su intento de escape término llevándolos a un peor lugar, pues terminaron justo frente a una marcha…una marcha contra esas parejas.

Judy freno de manera abrupta, miraba atónita, por lo regular le tocaba vigilar algunas pero ninguna tan…explicita, las parcantas y gritos eran más agresivos.

Se estaciono y fue corriendo a ella, claro que su vulpino fue tras ella, más que nada para cuidarla, la pequeña coneja se para a una distancia algo prudente.

Una cebra encabezaba la marcha… "Inter-especie no es natural"

—Oiga—Judy llamo al equino, Nick por más que quiso llegar a tiempo no lo pudo evitar-.

El equino inmediatamente volteo pero no vio quien lo llamaba hasta que bajo la vista y vio a la pequeña hembra con su placa a la vista y una expresión demandante.

—Miren compañeros—llamo a su multitud—La reconocida oficial Hopps—Dijo con total respeto—Es un honor para nosotros conocerla-.

Judy se sentía en extremo incomoda si bien era respetuoso con su frase inter-especie no es natural la hacía sentir así.

—Hopps—Nick llego a su lado-.

—Oh también su compañero el oficial Wilde

—Veo que nos reconoce—Nick prefirió tomar la palabra-.

—Como no reconocer a tales héroes, además de ejemplos para nosotros

—Ejemplos—Nick tembló un poco—.

— ¿Cómo que ejemplos? — Judy pregunto en tono agudo

—Bueno oficial…estábamos fragmentados, pero gracias a ustedes se limaron asperezas y presas y depredadores pudimos unirnos para ver a los que en verdad necesitan atención…los inter-especie—señalo a los mamíferos que lo siguen, había desde presas y depredadores-.

—Está diciendo que los inter-especie necesitan atención—Judy estaba enfureciéndose rápidamente pero lo siguiente la dejo helada

—Claro nos preocupa donde pasaran la eternidad, como ministro es mi deber ver por esas pobres almas.

— ¿Usted es ministro? —Nick pregunto al tiempo que ponía su pata en el hombro de Judy deteniéndola de cualquier cosa que pudiera pensar en hacer-.

—Claro, iremos al centro frente a la alcaldía. ¿Gustan acompañarnos?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Judy no pudo más y exploto—No podemos participar de un acto tan vil

— ¿Vil oficial? ¿Es vil tratar de salvar a esos de la perdición?

—Es vil si juzgan, lastiman, hieren, sean palabras o no, lastiman y mucho, como creen que se sienten, no pueden simplemente decidir por otros.

—Hopps tranquila—Nick trataba de calmarla-.

Ignorando al vulpino—Simplemente no pueden ir por ahí criticando—les dijo molesta y con el suficiente volumen para ser escuchada por los demás asistentes-.

—Tenemos el total derecho de expresarnos y como ministro puedo predicar en cualquier foro público—se inclinó de forma severa hacía la coneja encontrándose rápidamente con un obstáculo-.

—Entonces por favor continué, no quiero que llegue tarde—Nick se había puesto entre su pareja y ese maldito equino—Y le pediría reconsiderar en ese tono suyo, puede considerarse ofensivo hacía la autoridad-.

Los miro de manera analítica antes de fruncir el ceño—Sino están a favor están en contra…o están a favor de otra cosa—su mirada reflejaba acusación-.

—Como servidores a servicio del pueblo no podemos tomar como usted dice un bando, pero si debemos proteger a los grupos vulnerables o atacados…—Nick le respondió con un tono firme—Y en este caso hay conductas muy agresivas "ministro" —Nick uso énfasis en la palabra—Le recomiendo seguir, el tiempo pasa y no les conviene llegar tarde-.

Los miro con detenimiento antes de sonreír con soberbia—No somos los malos aquí, solo queremos salvarlos de su infelicidad—se giró y tomo algunos de los volantes que sus seguidores repartían—Tengan—Se los puso en las patas a Nick que era el que lucía más calmado, pues sino fuera porque Nick estuviera en medio ella ya se le habría lanzado encima—Es mejor corregir lo que esta desviado ahora antes de que crezca y no haya esperanza y dios nos castigue…o los castigue a ellos. Léanlos…se lo recomiendo no vaya a pasar algo…Vamos hay que seguir.

Nick los vio alejarse, volteo a ver a su novia, estaba temblando y quería llorar de furia que se acrecentaba al ver como seguían sus gritos y repartían esos malditos volantes con devoción y confianza, Nick la tomo de los hombros y la guio de nuevo a la patrulla pero ella los seguía viendo con enojo.

—Zanahorias no veas…no lo escuches, no les prestes atención—con más fuerza la llevo a la patrulla, él también estaba furioso pero no podía dejar que unos idiotas lo afectaran, no les daría esa satisfacción, pero Judy no era como él, ella era muy emocional, con cuidado la ayudo a subir al asiento de copiloto, no creía que ella estuviera en condiciones de conducir, ella al parecer estaba tácitamente de acuerdo pues no protesto, él se subió en el asiento del conductor, encendió el auto y se alejó lo más que pudo de ellos—Tranquila Judy—le dijo sin verla tomo el radio y llamo a la central—Aquí el oficial Wilde, cambio-.

—Aquí Garraza, ¿pasa algo Nick? Cambio

—Si Ben, reporto una manifestación en camino a la alcaldía, sus ánimos van algo encendidos recomiendo que mandes a algunos compañeros por si algo se sale de control. Cambio.

— ¿Lo crees necesario? Cambio

—Créeme amigo, los vi muy de cerca…

—Está bien veré que alguien vaya a cuidar el perímetro

—Gracias amigo cambio y fuera-.

Sin más dejo el aparto mientras conducía hasta que un aroma a sal asalto su nariz de manera inmediata volteo su rostro y vio a su amada llorando, no de tristeza su semblante delataba que lloraba de rabia, rápidamente se estaciono en el primer lugar que vio libre.

—Zanahorias— acercó a ella—No les prestes atención, son solo unos idiotas.

— ¡Pero…!—no termino antes de ser envuelta por los brazos de Nick-.

—Escucha linda, no importa lo que diga el mundo o la ley, nunca me alejare de ti—le dejo claro, ahora en ese abrazo podrían ser vistos y a Nick no le importaba—No me importa que me vean contigo, así todos pueden saber lo afortunado que soy al tener a la coneja más bella y fabulosa del mundo que se fijó en un torpe y viejo zorro como yo. Para mí es un orgullo, y si hay un montón de idiotas como esos a los que no les guste no es nuestro problema, solo buscan que otros sean tan infelices como ellos porque ellos son unos viejos o mamíferos amargados que no tienen ni la mínima idea del amor.

Judy lo miraba atónita con los ojos muy fijos en sus magníficas esmeraldas que tenían un brillo intenso. Su semblante cambio de uno enrabiado a uno feliz antes que se acercara y se atreviera a darle un tierno beso en los labios-.

—A mí tampoco me importa que me vean con el zorro más encantador y astuto de la ciudad, seguro sería la envidia de las demás hembras, sobre todo de las caninas.

La pareja se abraza con más fuerza, antes de separarse, haya sido por destino o suerte, nadie los vio, nadie, su muestra pura de afecto quedo solo para ellos.

—Vamos pelusa, tenemos que terminar…

Judy solo asiente con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos, Nick siempre logra hacerla sentir mejor. Sin importar que tan mal la puedan hacer sentir las acciones de otros o sus propias acciones.

En otro lado de la ciudad…

—Muy bien, no se perdió nada…—Decía una nívea vulpina al terminar de haber revisado cada parte de la evidencia-.

—Skye, no creo que sea posible que algo se pierda así como así-.

—Este caso ha sido un dolor de cabeza, lo que menos quiero es que esto me provoque un aneurisma.

Jack solo la vio con una ceja alzada antes de suspirar un poco—Si te hace sentir tranquila.

— ¿Cómo esta nuestra nueva pista?

—Está en la fila de espera— la respondió—tranquila.

—Perfecto solo es cuestión de…—se detuvo a media frase— ¡¿Cómo que en espera?!

—Bueno digamos que hasta ahora no me a…—sin embargo no termino de hablar cuando la hembra ya estaba buscando en su agenda telefónica—No creo que te conteste—le aclaro-.

—Me contestara porque sabe que si no lo hace sufrirá las consecuencias—dijo con un gesto hostil, la liebre miro bastante interesado, le encantaba cuando se ponía así, le resultaba excitante de alguna manera, pero su atención cambio cuando ella movió su oreja en respuesta a la respuesta de su celular—Con que muy ocupado ¿No? —le dijo con sarcasmo a quien sea que le haya contestado—Claro ahora lo hacemos—asiente—Jack, abre la sesión en el sistema-.

La liebre se levanta rápido pone una portátil en la mesa cercana a su zorra, con rapidez abre la aplicación necesaria y listo, en cuestión de segundos una imagen aparece. Que no es nada menos que la imagen de un ciervo, el mismo ciervo que hace algunos años logro dar con el perfil clasificado de Jack.

—Mis interesantes amigos—Saludo el mamífero— ¿Qué hace la pareja más dispareja del ZBI?

—En mi caso tratar de comunicarme con un ciervo taimado que nunca me contesto, pero que contesta al segundo timbrazo de una hembra 80% menos peligrosa que yo—Apunto severamente la liebre-.

—Mi letal amigo, el problema es que a ti te respeto, pero a ella, no le tengo miedo sino terror—Menciono desde la pantalla— pero en fin aquí estoy, ¿En qué les puede ayudar el gran amo de la informática?

— ¿Gran amo de la informática? —Jack alzo una ceja-.

— ¿Estas tomando tus medicamentos? —Interrogo con seriedad-.

Ambos cuestionamientos hicieron que el ciervo solo los mirara con un semblante ofendido y unos ojos rectos, se cruzó de brazos y desvió el rostro.

—Traten de hacer mi trabajo en sus casos y verán cuantas pistas pueden perder sin mí—respondió muy presumido-.

—Oh vamos no te enojes, sabes lo valioso que eres, para nosotros como equipo—la vulpina aclaro-.

—Ella tiene razón eres bastante crucial…

—Apelar a mi vanidad…debería darles vergüenza

—No si funciona para hacer las paces—le dijo la vulpina con una mirada coqueta-.

—Muy listos—concedió al fin— ¿En que los puedo ayudar?

—En este momento estamos en un caso un tanto difícil dada la poca o casi nula información al respecto y la falta de pistas o hechos sólidos para seguir una buena línea de investigación, pero recientemente nos llegó algo de información de utilidad—Jack mostro la tarjeta de memoria—Necesitamos leer e interpretar esto y un buen rastreo sobre todo lo que nos tenga que decir, directamente son transacciones de monedas…

—Está bien, sospecho que es lo que los tiene atados a Zootopia…

—Sí, pero insisto en que deberías venir, además te gustara—la vulpina sugirió-.

—Agradezco la invitación guapa pero sabes que ya no soy muy afecto a viajar desde aquella vez—le indico el macho algo incómodo-.

—Si tu seguridad es lo que te preocupa…—Jack inicio pero fue detenido por el mismo mamífero-.

—Gracias por la intención amigo pero no…gracias…pero no, tienes que cuidar al bombón que tienes a tu lado de que algo malo le pase o te la quieran robar, ambas muy posibles, aquí estoy bien— agradeció enserio—Ahora vamos a trabajar, inserta la memoria en la computadora y dame esa información—agrego más animado—Dejen que me encargue de eso

La liebre le hizo caso de inmediato dejando la importante información en manos de ese técnico, que más que colega es su amigo. Solo les quedaba esperar y ver si había algo que pudiera sacar de esas transacciones.

En otro lado Nick Y Judy habían ido terminado su turno, no sin antes haber reportado todos los demás grafitis por si acaso. Al igual que todos los elementos de la ZPD terminaron su turno sin ninguno a ver visto a su imponente. Pero si había llegado hace mucho…más se aseguró que nadie lo viera, pues ahora estaba…turbado, preocupado…y había estado haciendo algo que hacía mucho no hacía…revisaba expedientes…trataba de encontrar algo que le indicara lo contrario…algo que no lo obligara a tomar esa…recomendación. Pero lo que encontró solo fue algo que lo confirmo…se sujetó el tabique nasal con la pezuña. No podía estar pasando…No podía…


	45. De nuevo?

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Bien aquí está el nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos por comentar y gracias a todos los que leen, enserio este proyecto es el más grande que he escrito su extensión es gigantesca pero es realmente gratificante escribirlo, y los invito a comentar, dar su opinión o sugerencia, todo lo leo y lo escucho con gusto, pues me ayuda a ver si voy bien o mal. Comenten, ya sea por aquí o mp.

Nick y Judy regresaron a su hogar, cansados físicamente por un día de trabajo, y más emocionalmente por la situación. Decidieron antes que nada tomar un relajante baño en su enorme tina. Judy estaba recargada en el borde de la sosteniendo a Nick lavando su pecho, de los dos él estaba más fatigado dado que él tuvo que controlarse más y Judy decidió mimarlo un poco.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Nick? —le pregunto con dulzura-.

El zorro alzo sus ojos para ver su tierna cara—Soy yo el que debería de preguntar eso.

—Tú te tuviste que contener con tal de que yo no saltara a romperle la cara.

—Créeme yo también le quería hacer una reconstrucción facial gratuita, pero no lo valía pelusa…Si te hubiera tocada un solo pelo si le hubiera hecho algo…

—Tranquilo Nick…lo mejor es disfrutar del momento-.

Ambos dejaron el tema solo se dedicaron a disfrutar de su mutua compañía, ambos enamorados solo se abrazaron en el agua con amor.

Después de ese relajante baño ambos decidieron que cenar para distraerse, optaron por una cena vegetariana y natural al 100%, cuando regresaron de con los padres de Judy a petición de los señores Hopps no lo hicieron con las patas vacías. Ahora iban a degustar de algo de maíz fresco de la granja. Judy ya los había puesto a hervir mientras Nick tenia las patas algo ocupadas, en un cuenco estaba mezclando con empeño algo de color blanco, unos momentos después su tierna coneja se puso a su lado con la ayuda de un taburete.

— ¿Esta lista Nick? —pregunto alegremente-.

—En un momento te digo pelusa-.

Sin más dejo de mezclar y uso un dedo para tomar un poco de la mezcla, con cero contemplaciones se llevó el dedo a la boca para así probar su más reciente creación, la coneja lo miraba expectante mientras hacía eso con tal de ver cualquier reacción resaltable en el zorro y saber más del resultado de su obra, pero el vulpino no hizo más que solo chupar su dedo con una expresión para nada descifrable, más bien mantenía una expresión sería y no dejaba de degustar su dedo. Esa misma escena se mantuvo por unos increíbles 2 minutos hasta que…

— ¡Dulces galletas con queso! ¡Nick di algo de una vez! —Le dijo desesperada ante la inexpresión del zorro-.

Nick solo la vio con una cara coqueta antes de al fin quitar su dedo de la boca—Lamento eso pelusa solo pensaba—le dice con un tono juguetón.

— ¿En qué pensabas Y esa mirada que significa?—le pregunta sospechosa-.

—En que sería mejor…mucho mejor usar esta lengua en "otro" lugar—hizo un movimiento sugestivo de cejas-.

Ante sus claras intenciones la coneja se sonrojo mucho— ¡Nick! —le reprendió muy sonrojada

Nick solo soltó una carcajada— ¿Qué pasa pelusa? Hasta donde recuerdo eso te fascina—le dijo con malicia solo para recibir en respuesta un moderadamente fuerte golpe en la cabeza con un cucharon de madera-.

—Zorro libidinoso perverso—le dijo Judy con otro golpe—Solo tú puedes convertir algo como esto en una plática de temática sexual

Solo se encoge de hombros—Me gusta jugar contigo así-.

—Arg eres imposible…

—Y así me amas…

—Eso no lo niego—niega la cabeza algo divertida-.

—Ahora con respecto a tu pregunta creo que esta lista. ¿Cómo va ese maíz zanahorias?

—Ceo que deberían de estar listos también.

—Magnifico porque muero de hambre

— ¿Tú con hambre? No, eso es imposible—le dijo con burla-.

—Sino fueras tan tierna tomaría represalias pelusa—le dice con algo de malicia-.

—Creo que por primera vez no renegare de mi herencia—le guiña un ojo-.

Riendo un poco—Muy bien encanto vamos a cenar… ya quiero probar esta mayonesa casera.

La pareja fue por lo necesario para su cena, con platos y su alimento ambos fueron a la sala para comer y de paso ver algo de televisión.

—Están deliciosos Nick, pero una pregunta ¿Por qué los comes así?

—Son el recuerdo de una pequeña escalada que Finnick y yo hicimos un poco al sur…Buscábamos más formas de ganar billetes y pues llegamos algunas veces lejos—Mira un poco a Judy y ve que tiene su mirada fija en él—Éramos más jóvenes pelusa, jóvenes y estúpidos, hicimos muchas locuras que nos pudieron costar el cuello…

—No me digas en el tiempo inmediato que Mr. Big se molestó contigo ¿Verdad?

—Coneja muy astuta—Asiente—si fue por esa época…un momento el enano no te conto nada de eso ¿Cierto?

—Para nada Nick, solo dijo que podría aun haber capítulos de tu vida que sigas guardando—siente la mirada penetrante de Nick sobre ella—No es que quiero que me lo digas ahora, sino cuando estés listo si es que deseas hacerlo, el pasado quedo atrás y no afecta el ahora—se mueve y lo abraza por el tórax—Solo sé que te amo y eres un zorro muy listo que sabe hacer un montón de cosas.

Nick solo termina por ceder gracias al suave calor que emana la conejita y la abraza de vuelta—Un Día pelusa sabrás la enorme locura que fue mi vida…

—Me imagino que viviste la vida loca-.

—En muchos aspectos sí…—la ve solo un poco y sabe que está invadida por la curiosidad—Un ejemplo simple…una vez estaba en las Vegaz bebiendo Vodka y para cuando volví a ver estaba muy al sur bebiendo tequila y Finnick con una coyote en un bar de quinta….Tuvimos unos problemillas para salir de ahí y volver a entrar al país enteros pero…fue divertido…más o menos y no quieres saber dónde termine una vez que visite Zoorlando—le dice con una sonrisa algo curiosa

Judy solo rio un poco, se elevó lo suficiente para alcanzar su rostro y lo beso en la mejilla, no tocaron el tema de nuevo y se dedicaron a ver la TV hasta que Judy pidió ver algo más….

—Zanahorias no creo que sea buena si sabes a lo que me refiero—le dijo algo preocupado-.

—Yo tampoco pero es algo necesario…

Nick solo suspiro un antes de buscar las noticias, en cuanto las sintonizo ambos guardaron silencio.

"—Esta tarde en el marco de una reunión con el consejo de la ciudad se le increpo al Alcalde Leonzales sobre la reciente ola de repudio a las parejas Inter-especie—Dijo la felina de forma directa"

"—Aquí están las declaraciones del alcalde a esas cuestiones"

Ahora se ve la imagen del león con un semblante serio.

"Mi administración no desprotegerá a un sector de la población en extremo vulnerable, mucho menos quitar algo que por derecho deben tener"

"—Señor alcalde ¿Qué opina de las recolectas de firmas en pro para anular la sociedad de convivencia?"

"—Les preguntare esto una vez ¿Qué fue lo último que casi pasa al empezar a aceptar reglas segregativas? —lanzo con firmeza provocando mutismo pues había presas y depredadores trabajando juntos—No podemos caer de nuevo, no podemos fracturar de nuevo nuestra bella ciudad y espero con toda fe que mi sucesor vea lo mismo, citando a una mamífero muy conocida…Traten…solo es cuestión de tratar…no a los demás sino a nosotros mismos…el verdadero cambio se empieza por nosotros mismos y solo debemos de ver la verdad…"

Ante tales palabras los representantes de los medios no pudieron más que guardar un claro silencio.

De inmediato la imagen cambia a la pareja conductora.

"—Esas fueron las últimas declaraciones del alcalde antes de retirarse-."

"—Cómo podemos ver se ve que solo la cúpula de la alcaldía se ha mantenido firme entorno a la protección legal a las parejas inter-especie-."

"—Aun a pesar de estas palabras muchos grupos afirman lo contrario-."

La imagen cambio a una entrevista con una llama. A la cual se cuestionó sobre el tema de estas parejas.

"— ¿Qué si esto es grave? Grave las guerras o el hambre mundial, esto no…no es natural…si fuera natural podrían tener hijos, pero no lo es, eso significa que ni dios lo considera natural…además no creo que sean tantas. Si lo fueran se defenderían, pero apuesto que aquí casi no hay.

"— ¿Entonces porque cree que existen estas leyes?

—Por el simple hecho de la memoria de hace años. No creo que haya nuevas parejas….

De nuevo cambio los conductores.

"—Esa es la opinión de uno de los tantos ciudadanos de Zootopia, una que para mí creo que está en aumento—Comento el alce"

"—Con estas opiniones muchos también piensan que en efecto estas parejas sean tal vez muy pocas…

La imagen se apagó. Judy había apagado la TV, eso ya había sido suficiente, la presa solo apretó los puños, se sentía una inútil…

—Zanahorias calma…

—No somos pocos Nick, no solo somos unos cuantos—le dice con una voz comprimida—Estoy segura, mis instintos me lo dicen Nick…

La toma de los hombros y la atrae a él—Lo sé, lo sé, y creo lo mismo que tú, pero no son públicas por lo mismo….por lo mismo que la nuestra no lo es…Miedo, admitámoslo Judy, tuvimos miedo también, ese mismo miedo que nos hizo rehuir de nuestros sentimientos…lo que nos mantenía juntos pero igual alejados, lo que nos mantenía como amigos y ya…miedo a lo que los demás digan…

—Nick…

—Tenía miedo Judy…de que por mi culpa, por mi…nos despidieran…te despidieran…yo podría soportarlo, soportaría las miradas, los murmullos, los insultos…soy un zorro, estamos acostumbrados, pero no quería que tú te acostumbraras. Temía que por mi culpa tu sueño se acabara, tu familia te rechazara…todos te miraran raro…que tu vida pasara a ser la de una paria…mi felicidad no lo valía…tu vales más que yo…y ese mismo miedo…

—Es el que nos hizo tomar este riesgo en secreto…lo sé…yo pensaba lo mismo… que tú no te merecías perder todo lo que ya habías conseguido…la recompensa que tanto te merecías, no quería que lo bueno que tu vida empezaba a adquirir lo perdieras por una torpe coneja. Por eso…

—Somos un caso ¿verdad? …—la interrumpe irónico mientras la abraza más—creo que todas las parejas inter-especie piensan lo mismo…perder su trabajo…rechazo…de familia y amigos…nosotros hemos corrido con suerte…pero lo repito ahora que te tengo conmigo…no te dejare nunca…jamás te abandonaré…—le jura con convicción al tiempo que sus patas se cierran más en su cintura-.

—Espero que hagamos lo correcto…

—Sabes pelusa…aprendí que. Siempre puedes confiar en tus sentimientos internos, porque siempre dicen la verdad ¿Dónde te sientes herido? Después analiza…solo has lo que se siente bien para ti, si tomas a la vida como un juego loco tira los dados y date una oportunidad, lo veras desde un Angulo diferente y tú también podrás unirte al baile…cambiar esta ciudad Judy, se puede, ¡solo hazlo realidad no fantasía!

Ante la mirada de Nick Judy suelta una risita entusiasta—No conocía esa cosa de ti…

—Bueno ¿Cuándo puedes terminar un libro que se sigue escribiendo? Yo confió en ti, pero si debo darte fuerzas para esto lo hare siempre que lo necesites, Juntos hasta el final Zanahorias, te lo prometo. Sé que solo tú puedes iniciar esto y yo estaré a tu lado…

Judy abraza a Nick con todas su fuerzas—Siempre estas para levantarme el ánimo y darme la fuerza que necesito para continuar…No sé como pero juro que te devolveré cada esfuerzo Nick-.

Riendo un poco—Ya lo haces Judy…solo con estar a mi lado ya lo haces, y haces mucho más, mucho más…

—Te amo Nick

—Y yo a ti pelusa, te amo como nunca amare a nadie más.

Esa noche la pareja durmió en paz, sin pesadillas ni pensando en cosas infelices, si estaban juntos las cosas saldrían de alguna manera bien, estarían bien si estuvieran juntos.

Una nueva mañana iniciaba en Zootopia la vida deba inicio con el alba. Todos los mamíferos se dirigían a su trabajo para dar inicio a sus jornadas, todos incluso los representantes de la ley…tanto locales, como federales. Veamos primero a los segundos.

Jack y Cinthia habían empezado temprano, todo con la esperanza de disipar esa incógnita de un caso imposible ¿Para qué? Alguien no se esfuerza tanto en ser invisible sin una buena razón, sin planear algo grande y eso lo averiguarían.

—Jack puedes iniciar la video llamada, acaba de avisarme que está listo.

—Claro—la liebre se dirige al equipo de cómputo y lo enciende para ponerlo en línea, una vez hecho esto el sistema empieza a moverse solo gracias a cierto mamífero que lo mueve remotamente unos momentos después la imagen del ciervo del día anterior. Solo que su imagen se veía algo decaída y fatigada.

—Paul…—comento Jack al verlo tan decaído.

—Paul te ves horrible—comento la vulpina-.

—Hay gracias amiga yo también te admiro—le dice sarcástico

—Uppps lo lamento—se disculpó apenada—Mala elección de palabras

—Aunque bastantes certeras—Acordó la liebre—te ves fatal.

Rodando los ojos—Lo sé, pero estaba haciendo mi trabajo en su caso…

—La tarjeta…

—Si Jack la tarjeta… ¿sabes lo que contenía? —la liebre niega con la cabeza solo sabía que eran pagos de los peones locales…o eso quisieron ver antes de una jugada fatal en su equipo—Son transacciones…en criptomonedas se depositaron en un servidor y cambiaron a otro para luego ser cambiadas a dólares…

— ¿Puedes averiguar su procedencia? —pregunto la liebre

—Savage ¿Sabes todo lo que implica lo que te acabo de decir? —Pregunto exasperado—El mar de información es…Ni siquiera Moisés con una súper computadora podría hacerlo…

—Entonces esto no ha servido tampoco—se desilusiono la vulpina-.

—De hecho nunca he dicho eso guapa…tal vez pude encontrar algo…

Ahora pasemos a la estación de policía del precinto uno, su jornada llevaba poco de haber iniciado, los oficiales se dirigían a la reunión matutina, entre ellos Judy y Nick, la pareja iba tranquila para un nuevo esperando iniciar con un nuevo caso, sea un robo o lo que sea querían algo de acción. Pero Judy noto algo, miro a su alrededor, estaban Colmillar, Higgins, Francine, Delgato, Lobato, Osorio, entre otros, todos ellos veteranos…y Judy no podía evitarlo pero todo este grupo, se le antojaba familiar, más no sabía de donde…

Todos estaban en su barullo cotidiano hasta que como siempre la puerta se abrió dejando ver claramente la figura imponente del jefe Bogo, pero esta vez su semblante era muy poco amable que incluso solo su mirada basto para que todo el mundo guardara silencio, inconscientemente la mayoría bajo las orejas en muestra de sumisión, entre ellos Judy y Nick, el zorro tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

—Como se habrán dado cuenta ayer no pude presentarme con ustedes ya que tuve una reunión de urgencia con el alcalde—ahora Bogo alzo la única carpeta que tenía en la pata—No estoy aquí para entregarles sus actividades diarias, cada oficial pasara con Garraza para eso, aprovechare esta ocasión para ponerlos al tanto de esto, una situación delicada ha surgido y el alcalde me dijo que quería una solución y respuesta rápida por parte nuestra, así que eso hare, aunque debo admitir que me falta pensar quienes serán los encargados de manejar este caso, pues necesito evaluarlo bien.

Francine fue la única que se atrevió a levantar la pata pues la expresión de Bogo le daba miedo a todos—Señor podría decirnos de que se trata este caso.

—Lo hare con la misma advertencia del alcalde…El público y la ciudadanía en general no puede enterarse.

—Pero señor—Lobato iba a protestar-.

—Hay una buena razón para esta medida—lo detuvo—Una que incluso yo mismo considero prudente esta vez-.

—Señor—Judy hablo al fin—Es por eso que en este momento estamos reunidos solo oficiales con un…

—Con un cierto tiempo en servicio, sí…ustedes dos son los de menos tiempo pero considere su estancia aquí por insistencia de Leonzales más que por propia decisión, pero al final dejo a mi juicio a los oficiales encargados, y todos ustedes están aquí ya que en cualquier línea es posible que necesiten apoyo y ustedes son en los que más confió-.

Judy aspiro algo exasperada, pero es como si Bogo no quisiera que ella o Nick estuvieran ahí, y lo que dijo lo confirmaba. "Más que nada por la insistencia del alcalde" ¿Qué acaso no habían probado ya su valor? No habían hecho lo que todos ahí consideraban imposibles para ellos gracias a su tamaño y especie y ¡Ahora de la nada Bogo actúa así! ¡Eso era el colmo! No solo ella lo notaba tanto Nick como todos los demás lo que se les hacía por demás extraño.

—Señor y ¿Ya eligió a los oficiales responsables? —Pregunto Nick con calma-.

—De hecho no Wilde, este caso me ha agotado mucho pues yo mismo hurgue en estos detalles pero necesitaba verlos a todos para ponerlos bajo aviso y les recuerdo nada saldrá de esta reunión ¿Entendido?

Todos los oficiales al unísono lo confirmaron.

—Señor ¿Qué caso es? ¿De qué se trata? —pregunto Colmillar-.

—Mamíferos desaparecidos—soltó-.

Un silencio de muerte inundo la sala, todos estaban en Shock.

— ¡¿Otra vez?!

— ¡No puede ser posible!

—Señor—Mc Cuerno se levantó—Con todo respeto no creo que deba dudar en quien poner al frente.

Lobato se levantó también—Apoyo al oficial Mc Cuerno, en esta sala la última vez todos fracasamos excepto alguien.

—A quien debe darles el caso.

—Temo informarles que tanto Hopps como Wilde no participaran en esta investigación más que solo como consultores, pues a bajo mi decisión yo los considero no aptos para este caso—Ese último comentario nadie lo pudo creer-.

¡¿Enserio había dicho eso?! Estaban a punto de reclamar más cuando por el intercomunicador.

—Señor el alcalde en la línea quiere hablar con usted—La voz de Garraza aviso—Dijo que antes de negarse o poner una excusa es sobre seguir apelando a su decisión de…—Bogo tomo el aparato-.

—Silencio…—Advirtió—Dile que espere, tomare su llamada en mi oficina.

Sin más el Jefe salió sin dirigir palabra a sus oficiales que seguían en Shock.

Cuando el momento al fin fue dirigido todos prestaron su atención a la pareja central del tema a discusión. La cara de Nick era confusa y meditativa, quería comprender que rayos había pasado, pero en cuanto todos vieron a la coneja…tenía unos ojos enormes y una cara en Blanco, todos formaron un círculo con la esperanza de alzar sus ánimos.

—Chicos descuiden.

—Bogo comprenderá su error

—Nosotros no lo tomaremos si no los asigna.

—Creemos que solo ustedes deberían hacer esto…

Y así un sin fin de frases más con las mejores intenciones de animarlos y hacerles ver que ellos eran mejores policías que cualquiera. Hasta que de súbito se detuvieron y empezaron a retroceder con cautela, todos menos un mamífero que en el fondo….también quería huir.

—Zanahorias…calma…tranquila…no pasa nada—Nick estaba tratando desesperadamente de calmar a su chica pues la expresión que tenía la presa era un ¡Cuidado! ¡Peligro Mortal!

La coneja sentía su sangre hervir. ¡¿No estaba apta?! ¡¿No era pata?! ¡¿No eran aptos?! ¡No eran aptos un rábano!, Bogo no pudo decirles eso. No ha pasado días completos a dedicarse para esto, no ha pasado tanto tiempo aprendiendo para nada, ella, él, ¡ellos! sabían sus capacidades, y al igual sus compañeros, todos lo acababan de decir y si tenía que… ¡Claro que lo haría y lo hará!

—Zanahorias se lo que estas pensando…—Nick comenzó en tono de advertencia tratando der hacerse el valiente, plan que murió al instante—No…No…No, no, no, no, no. Ni lo pienses no… ¡No! ¡Judy suéltame! ¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡Hopps! Es un suicidio…soy muy joven…Judy por favor… ¡No! Soy muy adorable para este destino ¡Auxilio! ¡Amigos!

La razón de estos gritos es que Judy había bajado de manera Rápida de la silla y se estaba llevando a rastras al zorro, ¿A dónde? El vulpino ya lo sabía y muy bien, todos los demás habían hecho espacio, pues la cara de la coneja era…bueno mejor hacerse a un lado mientras miraban algo divertidos el espectáculo del pobre zorro, pues en verdad estaba desesperado, pero aun así, no usaba verdadera fuerza con la presa, o sabía que si lo hacia lo llevaría aun por las malas, pues todos, TODOS sabían que Judy era una coneja peligrosa.

—Por favor no—el zorro estaba aferrado al marco de la puerta con todo y uñas—Ayúdenme—fue lo último que dijo antes de que agarre cediera-.

Los demás vieron con algo de diversión eso último preguntándose ¿Quién era el depredador y presa en tan curiosa dupla?

Después de unos momentos en camino…

Nick ya iba más flojo, mejor flojito y cooperando, ya había aceptado su cruel destino mientras mansamente se dejaba llevar por ella que lo jalaba de su corbata, era seguro, Bogo se los comería enteros y usaría sus huesos como mondadientes.

—Zanahorias ¿Tan apurada estas por recorrer el corredor de la muerte? —Soltó con algo de ironía y tristeza-.

Claro ella no le prestó atención.

Llegaron hasta la oficina del jefe y ella alzo la oreja para tratar de oír.

—Lamento decirle que mi decisión sigue siendo la misma. Yo tengo mis motivos para asegurarle que ellos no lo pueden hacer. Es por cuestión de verdadera seguridad…—Escucho algo como murmullos pero al final escucho claramente como colgó.

Eso era lo último que necesitaba, ¡Incluso Leonzales los quería! ¡Se acabó!

La coneja abrió la puerta de la oficina sin premeditación

Bogo inmediatamente alzo la vista— Oficial Hopps ¿Cómo…?

— ¡Nada de ¿Cómo se atreve?!—la coneja lo desafió—Jefe Bogo usted que lo respeto y aprecio mucho, más desde que nuestra relación Jefe-Subordinado paso de ser tensa a bastante amena, pero esta vez sí le reclamare una decisión bastante ¡pésima y estúpida de su parte!—dijo furibunda, la quijada de Nick cayó al suelo igual que la de Bogo, nadie, absolutamente nadie le había hablado así y que la primera que lo hiciera fuera una coneja-.

— ¡Hopps no te permito…!

—Usted sabe que nosotros somos los mejores en ese campo, pudimos resolver el caso de los aulladores en solo 48 horas y todos aquí no pudieron hacerlo en dos semanas, y nosotros….¡Él ni siquiera era policía aún! Y ahora que somos con seguridad la mejor pareja de toda la policía de la ciudad usted nos dice que no estamos capacitados… ¡Que no somos capaces! Ahora mismo de seguro hay animales inocentes sufriendo, familias desesperadas, aún recuerdo a la esposa del señor Nutriales, así como ella debe haber familias desesperadas por sus seres queridos, nosotros podemos hacerlo, ahora tenemos más experiencia, más recursos, podremos hacerlo mejor ¡Qué diablos está pasando por su cabeza para que pueda decir eso!

— ¡NO QUIERO QUE USTEDES DOS SEAN LOS SIGUIENTES DESAPARECIDOS!


	46. Algo viejo o algo Nuevo

El grito de Bogo fue lo suficientemente para asustar más al zorro y enmudecer a la furica coneja.

—No pienso exponerlos a ese peligro solo para que desaparezcan también—Explico con más calma pero aún bastante molesto-.

Esa reacción detiene un poco a la coneja pero no lo suficiente.

— ¿De que habla? —le exigió-.

—Señor—Nick al fin se animó a hablar—Temo que concuerdo con lo que la oficial Hopps trata de decir, nosotros ya nos hemos enfrentado a situaciones peligrosas y hemos salido de manera bastante bien, con una excepción, la cual ya superamos. Nosotros somos oficiales muy capaces, usted mismo lo ha dicho, no solo a nosotros sino a varios compañeros más, así que a riesgo de tragarse sus palabras.

—Soy capaz de tragármelas con tal de cuidar a mis mejores oficiales.

—Señor—Judy hablo con una voz contenida—Usted sabe que yo no me rendiré ni desistiré, y le ha quedado más que claro—la coneja se apoyó en el escrito confrontando al Búfalo— ¿Sera como la otra vez?

El búfalo veía la expresión y la decisión en los ojos de la coneja, sabía que ella no saldría de ahí hasta no tener el caso o una explicación válida para su decisión, pero ambas eran mala idea. Pero sorprendentemente se rindió…de una u otra forma se ambos enterarían y formarían parte de ello oficial o extra oficialmente. Si se los decía podrían dimitir a tomarlo o solo acrecentaría su deseo de tomarlo y tratar de resolverlo aún más rápido…si ellos lo tomaban de forma oficial tendría un poco más oportunidad protegerlos si en realidad ellos corrían un riesgo, que si lo tomaban por su cuenta desobedeciendo sus órdenes.

— ¿Quieren el caso? —Ambos asintieron con convicción—Primero deben saber los detalles…después aún pueden retractarse.

—Señor, eso no pasará—Esta vez fue Nick el que hablo con algo de burla-.

—Sospecho que el que se tragara sus palabras serás tú…—le advirtió muy enserio, suspiro antes de acomodarse mejor en su silla, antes de hablar los miro un poco, ambos sentados en la misma silla como siempre…—Como ya saben son desapariciones de nuevo….

Aguardo para que ellos empezaran con sus deducciones primarias…

—Obviamente no tiene algo que ver con Bellwether…—Nick observo

—De lo contrario sería la situación opuesta usted nos hubiera impuesto el caso…

—En un principio se pensó de algo así como una sucesión o algo parecido pero…las cosas fueron en otra dirección…—sin más Bogo desliza los expedientes hacia ellos…

Nick y Judy toman el primer par y los ojean rápido…

—Es una presa—Dice el zorro-.

—La mía un depredador…

—Así es…con eso nos dimos cuenta que era algo diferente…los números aumentaron…

— ¿Cuántos mamíferos son?

—En total son 18, sin un número equitativo de presas o depredadores.

— ¿Podemos…?—la coneja pidió permiso para ojear todos los demás archivos-.

Bogo solo asintió, ambos pequeños oficiales se pararon sobre la silla y empezaron a revisar de manera superficial los expedientes, más que nada las fichas de desaparición.

—Ecosistemas diferentes—Judy empezó a enlistar seguida de Nick

—Diferentes especies o familias.

—Disparidad en locaciones…un momento Nick mira—señala los archivos que ambos tenían…

—Mismo día de desaparición, solo difieren los lugares.

—Estos igual…—igual, ahora Nick noto más casos.

Y la lista de ambos aumentaba hasta que lo confirmaron…

—Desapariciones en par…

—En total siete días bastaron para que esos 18 mamíferos desaparecieran ya que más de un par desapareció el mismo día—Nick declaro-.

—Pero por que estos expedientes no muestran una sola relación ni nada, estos mamíferos no…

—No es probable que si quieran se conozcan ¿no? —Bogo añadió al ver la cara de confusión de Judy-.

—Señor, noto que algunos están un poco más llenos que otros, ¿Las fechas están a favor? —Nick quiso saber

—Algunos expedientes están un poco más desarrollados pues se llevaban a cabo sus investigaciones normales, hasta que por fin encontramos algo en uno…—de su escritorio saco un folder—Esta es información a las que no podemos acceder tan fácil…está muy bien protegida por las leyes de privacidad, no debo decirles que esto no debe saberse.

Judy tomo el folder con una sensación muy extraña en el estómago, por alguna razón creía que no le gustaría para nada lo que vería. Desplego el folder en la mesa con sumo cuidado para que Nick pudiera verlo a la par de ella y cuando vio lo que había ahí sintió el suelo bajo sus patas desaparecer. El vulpino sintió esto la sujeto para darle estabilidad, aunque se sentía igual que ella. Ambos miraban entre impresionados y temerosos un papel, un simple papel, uno que decía "Sociedad de convivencia de Zootopia" y al final de este estaban los nombres de dos de sus desaparecidos. Dos hojas más podían verse y parecían idénticas.

—Parejas…parejas inter-especies…no hemos podido avanzar con lo demás porque en cuanto el alcalde se enteró quiso mantenerlo en completo silencio…y pidió que ustedes lideraran esta investigación.

—Si teme por nosotros—Judy susurro con una fina capa de lágrimas en sus ojos-.

—Desde cuando sabe lo nuestro señor—Nick bajo las orejas-.

—No diré tiempo pero siempre sospeche que terminarían siendo más que amigos Wilde—les comento severo—Una coneja consigue que un zorro se una a la policía, un zorro como el mejor de su clase solo pide una cosa de entre muchas otras, solo pide que se asigne como compañero de la misma coneja que le dijo que se uniera a la fuerza, ella gozando de un poco de fama y respeto de altos mandos incluyéndome en ellos pide trabajar sola hasta que ese mismo zorro se graduara y se le asignará como compañero…algo muy curioso…demasiado…luego toda la estación ve su más aun curiosa interacción, no solo presa y depredador sino enemigos naturales se llevan de lo mejor…

— ¿Tan predecibles fuimos….?—pregunto abatido-.

—Para nadie es secreto que tú y Hopps se llevan bien, demasiado bien, cualquiera sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, incluso hay apuestas por quien acertara su relación entre algunos oficiales.

—S-S-Señor—el valor de Judy había desaparecido ahora estaba temerosa— ¿Va a separarnos? —Pregunto asustada-.

—Saben perfectamente como soy yo con las reglas— sentencio con dureza Judy sintió su corazón encogerse, no quería separase de su compañero, novio o no, él era de los mejores policías, era su compañero perfecto, juntos eran…pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Bogo—Lo que hay entre ustedes—dijo sin sentimientos—No me importa—dijo al final-.

Judy alzo las orejas, sus grandes y magníficos oídos la engañaban— ¿Qué?

—No me interesa lo que haya entre ustedes—dijo indiferente-.

— ¿No va a despedirnos?

— ¿Acaso quieres que lo haga Wilde? ¿Quieres que te despida?

— ¡No! Bueno yo pensé…yo bueno yo…incluso había empezado a planear el cómo hacer que Judy se quedara, incluso yo firmaría mi renuncia.

Bufo exasperado por el dramático zorro—Escucha Wilde, primero, por si no lo recuerdas, hay leyes que prohíben despedir a los trabajadores por ser pareja de diferente especie, ¿olvidas que estas en una ciudad santuario? Segundo, son de los mejores elementos que tengo y juntos pueden casi con cualquier cosa, mientras eso no cambie y su relación no afecte su trabajo por mi cásense si quieren, pero una sola falla por esto y juro que uno de los dos será transferido a Tundratown y solo se verán fuera del trabajo— les advirtió muy enserio—tampoco quiero muestras muy explicitas de afecto en horario de trabajo y dentro del precinto. Si pueden seguir eso no habrá problema. Y ahora mi deber es decirles que no están obligados a tomar este caso…por lo poco que tenemos ahora solo podemos asegurar que parejas públicas no eran, así que por eso veo mucho riesgo para ambos…

—Jefe ¿Hay algo que apunte directamente que todos pueden ser parejas?

—Legalmente no todas Wilde, ya que algunos son menores de edad…

—Nick—Judy tomo del brazo al macho-.

El zorro bajo las orejas y ambos se vieron a los ojos, Bogo vio el notorio conflicto interno de ambos.

—Los dejare a solas unos minutos en lo que busco algunos expedientes—les anuncio el enorme mamífero mientras se levantaba, una vez que cerró la puerta-.

—Nick… ¿Qué hacemos?

—No lo sé pelusa esto es, digo puede ser enserio arriesgado si es como lo vemos ahora.

—Pero tampoco estamos seguros…solo son tres

— ¿Una horrible coincidencia? —pregunto curioso—No, no lo creo. Temo que si sea verdad más verdad por lo que hemos visto y escuchado.

—No podemos abandonar a quienes nos necesitan Nick.

—Zanahorias…

—Es el riesgo de ser policías, además quedamos en algo ¿No? Cuidar a las parejas como nosotros.

—Solo promete que si vemos que esto es demasiado…

—Pediremos ayuda lo juro—asintió ella—No habrá locuras, ni mías, ni mucho menos tuyas—le dijo tomándolo del hocico y acercándolo a su cara—No me gustaría vernos en una situación parecida.

—Si lo tomamos no hay marcha atrás.

Ambos solo asintieron con solemnidad, estaban seguros, si los necesitaban no se echarían para atrás.

Bogo entro después y solo vio al par sentado esperándolo.

—Muy bien ¿Qué me dicen?

—Tomamos el caso señor—Nick le anuncio-.

—Señor comprendemos el riesgo, e igualmente agradecemos su preocupación por nosotros, pero como miembros de la ZPD tenemos la obligación de proteger a los ciudadanos de Zootopia y no nos detendremos solo porque alguien puede saber algo de nosotros, que tarde o temprano se sabrá, además de que seremos precavidos.

— ¿Completamente seguros? —quiso confirmar-.

—Completamente—dijeron al unísono-

Suspiro—Obviamente no tendrán 48 horas, ni mucho menos tan pocos recursos. Como sabrán el alcalde lo sabe y quiere una respuesta, no tienen un límite, pero les recomiendo tratar de avanzar de manera rápida y sigilosa antes de que haya otra desaparición o en el peor de los casos todo esto se vuelva del dominio público.

— ¿Alguna limitante gran jefe?

—La única que tendrás es ver cómo le haces para que sea admitida en una corte de ser necesario Wilde.

—No sé preocupe Jefe Bogo, traeremos avances y seremos discretos.

—Wilde—Bogo miro a Nick-.

—Seremos silenciosos cual ratones—le confirmo, él sabía perfectamente que su coneja no era tan buena en eso de la discreción.

—Bien, procedan a discreción y descuiden, no será necesario que vayan al cuarto de informes digitales, les daré un acceso completo temporal para que lo hagan desde su oficina y puedan ver la información necesario. Tomen sus expedientes y fuera de aquí—les dijo con su usual expresión-.

— ¡Sí señor! —Saludaron marcialmente al unísono, tomaron sus expedientes-.

—Oficiales—los llamo antes de que salieran ambos voltearon a verlo—Suerte y enserio tengan cuidado-.

Ambos solo sonrieron como muestra de agradecimiento.

Bogo volvió a sentarse una vez que la puerta de su oficina se cerró, realmente tenerlos en ese caso ayudo a quitarle un peso de encima pero su estrés no disminuyo mucho, solo esperaba que no les pasara nada. Y ahora debía notificar a Leodoro, eso por lo menos calmaría al pobre león que estaba al borde de un semi-colapso.

—Bien Jefa ¿Qué es lo primero?

—Lo primero será ver a nuestros compañeros, que de seguro están apostando si Bogo tiene unas pantuflas nuevas de conejo y un tapete de zorro.

—Ves, mis gritos y suplicas estaban justificados, si tú también lo contemplaste en nuestro futuro.

—Calla y camina Nick—le dijo burlona-.

Los oficiales llegaron de nuevo a la sala y si los demás aún estaban a la expectativa.

—Chicos—la coneja llamo a los demás—El caso es nuestro—anuncio triunfante-.

Una exclamación de alivio de la pequeña multitud se escuchó.

—Chicos, no saben cuánto nos alivia—exclamo Del Gato-.

—Francamente desde nuestro fracaso con los aulladores, ninguno tuvo la confianza. Además si es tan importante…ustedes son los mejores—Aporto Francine-.

—Recuerden la orden, nada sale de aquí.

Todos los oficiales solo asintieron, después de todo nadie se atrevía a llevarle ese tipo de contraria a Bogo.

Los pequeños oficiales se retiraron a su oficina, con un nuevo impulso en su hecho, claro que estaban nerviosos, pero no con miedo, no se podían permitir el miedo, había quienes los necesitaban. Si estaban perdidos los encontrarían, si estaban secuestrados los salvarían, si huyeron del odio…los apoyarían…los debían ayudar, pero primero debían ver que les paso, necesitaban empezar las investigaciones de cero.

—Bien empecemos en orden.

—Vanesa Winter—Exclamo Nick—Loba ártica 26 años, desaparecida en la calle tempano, cerca del muro divisorio de Tundratown con Plaza Sahara, según su expediente trabajaba a tres calles de ahí…Según nuestra carpeta sorpresa estaba "casada" con Frederick Tools un bisonte—Nick Se sorprendió un poco al ver directamente la foto de él—Y yo que pensaba que nuestra diferencia de tamaños era notoria, imagina…

—Nick—Judy lo reprendió sonrojada—Ni si quiera lo digas.

— ¿Qué? Yo no dije nada—le dijo con una sonrisa pícara-.

—Zorro mañoso, continua-.

—Ok, ok, sin juego, Fred vivía 5 cuadras alejado de la supuesta residencia de ella o la supuesta es la de él, el chiste es que ambos no tenían el mismo domicilio ahora.

— ¿No deberían de vivir Juntos?

—Para la sociedad de convivencia sí, ya sabes comprobar que en realidad lo haces y así, pero sí querían aparentar…deben de hacer lo mismo que nosotros, vivir juntos sin que nadie lo sepa.

—Eso es complicado.

—A no ser que vivas donde nosotros pelusa, pero sí, ellos lo más probable es que no vivieran juntos tal cual.

—Pasar unas noches en el departamento del otro y ¿así? —La coneja alzo una oreja-.

—Eso si es más factible. ¿Quién reporto su desaparición?

—Según el reporte, de Vanesa fue su madre al no recibir llamadas de ella durante un par de días y no poder comunicarse de manera exitosa, hasta una visita en la que vio su puerta muy saturada de nieve y su buzón lleno.

—Podemos ir a echarle un vistazo y ¿Fred?

—Su hermano mayor al haber faltado a una cena de trabajo importante y comunicación inexistente.

—Tenemos que ir también… ¿Siguientes?

—Este me preocupa Nick. Christopher Ugly y Sara Farramps. Un par de chicos de la universidad de Zootopia,

—No creo que en la universidad te den ganas de firmar un acta de ese tipo, no importa cual enamorado estés, en ese momento de tu vida primero te gradúas y luego te vas con la chica, pero…

—Ellos están en esta lista porque su desaparición también fue el mismo día con muy poca diferencia y en las inmediaciones del campus, lo que levanta la sospecha de que desaparecieron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Quienes más?

La pareja siguió en la labor de reconocer cada expediente hasta que al fin terminaron.

—Bueno pelusa, si los agrupamos por lo menos solo son la mitad de las desapariciones—quiso sonar algo positivo-.

—Nick, no ayudes.

—Lo lamento, me preocupa un poco….

—Estas muy preocupado…

—Judy parece serio…muy serio…

— ¿Qué nos dice el señor pesimista?

—Realista Judy, realista, puede haber un loco o algo parecido…

—Tal vez simplemente pudieron haber huido

— ¿Huir del odio en éxodo? Creo que esa etapa ya paso linda, pero ojala tengas razón.

—Si queremos averiguarlo debemos hacerlo saliendo, no estando aquí faltos de aire, vamos—le dijo dando un salto de la silla e ir a la puerta

— ¿Adonde?

—A los respectivos hogares de las primeras víctimas y sus familias.

—Ok, entonces a Tundratown.

Salieron de la oficina una vez que tomaron todo lo que pensaron que podría serles de utilidad, fueron a la parte inferior del precinto por su patrulla. Una vez en amino la patrulla estaba sumida en un silencio bastante pesado, ambos estaban muy enfrascados en sus pensamientos.

—Tendremos que hablar con los familiares de los desaparecidos—Soltó el zorro de repente

—Sí, tal vez ellos no lo sepan

—No, no creo que lo sepan, no la situación de la pareja, y no creo que deban saberla a no ser que sea muy necesario, si es decisión de ellos que no lo supieran nosotros debemos decirlo tampoco.

—Tienes mucha razón Nick, ¿Crees que puedas llevar tus las entrevistas?

— ¿Problemas de confianza orejas?

—Tú eres más discreto que yo—admitió ella al final bajando las orejas y sonriéndoles de forma dulce al macho-.

—Tranquila preciosa yo me encargo. ¿Llamo a la familia?

—Creo que es lo mejor.

— ¿Vanesa o Fred?

—Que tal Vanesa, tengo el presentimiento que nos será útil.

El vulpino asintió mientras con un teléfono que ambos compraron para casos marcaba el número de la madre de la loba, puso el aparato en su oreja mientras esperaba que alguien contestara.

—Hola muy buenas tardes—saludo el vulpino al recibir una respuesta—Me presento, soy el oficial Nicholas Wilde de la ZPD

—"Gracias al cielo" —escucho la voz de la hembra algo aliviada por teléfono—"Ya saben algo de mi Vanesa"

Nick hizo un gesto pues sabía que acabaría con la pequeña esperanza de la loba tenía en esa llamada—Temo decirle que no señora, esta llamada es para aclarar ciertos detalles y…

—"Un momento su apellido y su voz no me parecen conocidos"

—Eso es muy cierto Señora Winter, vera hubo una reasignación del caso y ahora mi compañera y yo nos encargaremos de buscar a su Hija, por lo tanto quisiera ver si podríamos concretar una corta reunión para que nosotros podamos aclarar nuestra línea de investigación.

Escucho una especie de suspiro triste—"Esta bien oficial…."

—Wilde Señora Winter—le aclaro con una sonrisa-.

—"Oh por dios" —la escucho sorprendida—"Ya sé quién es usted, usted y la oficial Hopps fueron los que descubrieron los planes de esa oveja loca"

Sonrió divertido—Somos los mismos señora

—"Pueden Venir a mi casa" —le pasa la dirección-.

—Muy bien ahí estaremos. Solo espere un poco…

—Parece que te fue bien—le dice la coneja de mejor humor-.

—Tener nuestra dosis de fama ayuda Zanahorias, ahora la Señora Winter nos invisto a su casa, la cual no queda muy lejos-.

El vulpino le dio la dirección a su novio y esta piso un poco más el acelerador para llegar lo más rápido posible. No más de 15 minutos después habían llegado al helado hábitat y a la casa de la aparente madre angustiada, se detuvieron frente a la casa, una casa normal, ni muy lujosa y ni muy mala, una casa de una buena familia, clase trabajadora y respetuosa de la ley, o ese era el primer estudio de vista del zorro. Con cuidado ambos bajaron del vehículo, se encaminaron a la puerta y Judy tocó el timbre de un salto, ambos se pararon juntos en la puerta esperando a que abrieran. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió revelando a una loba, no era de pelaje blanco, sino más bien crema. Por su mirada al frente no vio a nadie hasta que en su rostro pareció recordar algo y bajo la mirada donde encontró a los pequeños mamíferos.

—Oficiales—su rostro formo un poco de alivio al verlos—Me da tanto Gusto verlos, pasen, por favor pasen—los invisto de forma cordial pero sobre todo con un gesto que Judy pudo distinguir, esperanza-.

Con la invitación ambos la siguieron a la sala donde la loba aparentemente los esperaba con un poco de café y unas galletas

—Por tomen asiento—la loba ofreció mientras ella misma tomaba asiento frente a ellos-.

Ahora con la mira más clara el vulpino vio que la hembra tenía un semblante cansado y preocupado, obviamente por la situación de su hija.

—Tomen las galletas y el café que gusten-.

—Gracias Señora Winter—Judy tomo una tasa con gusto-.

—Muchas gracias de hecho—le dijo Nick tomando una galleta y mordiéndola-.

—Cuidado oficial aún están algo…

—Calientes…ah…ah—Nick seguía comiendo pero soltaba la galleta de su hocico y lo peor seguía mordiéndola, pues realmente estaba buena-.

—Disculpe que estén así, pero hornear es algo de catártico que hago para no sentirme tan desesperada-.

—Sí, pero para eso estamos aquí—aseguro el vulpino aun con la galleta—Háblenos sobre Vanesa, tenía problemas o algo…

—Ella nunca se metió con nadie oficial. Siempre, desde Niña, adolecente, siempre fue alguien muy reservada, pero respetuosa y alegre…

—Tenía algún enemigo o alguien que la estuviera molestando antes o de alguien así que le haya dicho Señora Winter—la coneja pidió-.

—No, para nada, algo así me lo hubiera dicho, a mí o a su padre.

—Su esposo está aquí señora—Nick quiso saber-.

—Nunca nos casamos o formamos una pareja, pero nunca desampara a Vanesa, aun a pesar de que no viva aquí.

— ¿Dónde vive? —La coneja pregunto anotando con su fiel bolígrafo de zanahoria-.

—En Zoorlando—Judy hizo una nota con el dato—Pero durante todo el tiempo que nuestra hija lo necesito estuvo al pendiente de ella.

— ¿Qué fue lo que levanto las sospechas de su desaparición? —pregunto la coneja mientras se preparaba para anotar-.

—Bueno, ella siempre trata de hablar conmigo cada noche o por lo menos me manda un mensaje cuando legal a casa del trabajo y se encuentra bien, pero por dos días no me llamo ni nada, la llame yo pero solo mandaba a Buzón. Y luego llame a su trabajo, y me dijeron de sus faltas, fue ahí cuando decidi llamar y luego presentar la denuncia de desaparición. Pero creo que tarde demasiado

—Tranquila señora Winter, sabía que debía esperar, la policía no hubiera podido hacer nada hasta después del tiempo fijado por las reglas—la coneja la trata de calmar-.

—Dígame—Nick empezó a hurgar el asunto—No sabía si su hija tuviera un lobo o "mamífero especial"

—No, Vanesa era un poco aparte en ese tema…su último novio o pretendiente lo conocía hacia mucho tiempo.

— ¿Está completamente segura que no había nadie?

— ¿Esta insinuando algo oficial?

—En lo absoluto, solo es para eliminar las tangentes más usuales, pero si su respuesta es no, entonces esto nos servirá de mucho. ¿Alguna amiga o amigo cercano con el cual también podemos hablar?

—Bueno ciertamente esta Darla.

— ¿Darla?

—Si es su mejor amiga desde la preparatoria, Darla Stalin, es una buena chica.

—Puede darnos su dirección.

—Claro.

Con eso ambos recabaron la información que necesitaban.

—Muchas gracias señora Winter. ¿Cualquier cosa podemos llamarla? —pregunto el vulpino leyendo las notas de Judy

—Claro, con todo gusto, por favor encuentren a mi hija.

—Lo haremos—aseguro Judy-.

Sin más ambos se despidieron de la angustiada madre, subieron al auto. Y se encaminaron a la casa de Darla.

—Es extraño—menciono la coneja-.

— ¿Qué no mencionaran a Fred?

—Exacto.

—Si yo también pensé que diría su nombre cuando preguntamos por un mejor amigo…aquí hay algo.

—Algo que no vemos, pero tal vez Darla.

—Mejor ir con ella Zanahorias—dice mientras le da una mordida a una de las tantas galletas que tomo-.

—Sigo sin creer que tomaras tantas.

—Dijo que tomáramos las que gustáramos y tome varias galletas pensando en ti también—se justificó-.

—Solo guarda algunas para más tarde ¿Bien?

—Claro Jefa…¿Cuánto para llegar?

—Nada Nick, ya llegamos.

— ¿Lista para empezar a develar este misterio?

—Yo siempre estoy lista Nick


	47. Linea de investigación

Llegaron a la casa de Darla, más bien departamento ubicado a algunas cuadras de la casa de la Señora Winter. Con algo de premura ambos subieron hasta el piso indicado. Una vez frente a la puerta Nick toco con delicadeza, a los pocos segundos una loba de pelaje grisáceo y buen porte, como esperarían de cualquier hembra antes de los treinta.

—Señorita Darla—Judy llamo a la hembra-.

—Oh…buena tardes…

—Somos los oficiales Hopps y Wilde y venimos aquí para hacerle unas preguntas con relación a la desaparición de Vanesa Winter—Judy le anuncio con propiedad-.

—Oh por dios Vanesa ¿Ya saben algo de ella?

—Tal vez sí o tal vez no, necesitamos de su cooperación para aclarar algunos hechos—el vulpino le dice con firmeza-.

—Claro, por favor pasen—la hembra los invito a pasar.

Una vez que los oficiales fueron acomodados por su anfitriona. Estos empezaron con su tarea.

—Usted y Darla son amigas cercanas ¿No?

—Hemos sido muy buenas amigas desde la Preparatoria, y cuando nos graduamos nunca dejamos de frecuentarnos.

—Bueno, usted tal vez al pertenecer a su círculo de amistades más íntimas nos pueda ayudar a conectar las variables que su madre no pudo.

—Bueno Vanesa nunca fue muy abierta a realizar amistades muy cercanas.

—No sabe si tenía algún enemigo o alguien que estuviera en términos por no decir malos con ella, una fuerte enemistad o problema personal.

—Vanesa nunca ha sido alguien de conflictos, siempre puedo decir que era alguien de muy buen corazón.

—Aparte de usted tenía un mejor amigo…un macho cercano a ella…—Nick empezó a empujar el asunto.

—Ella era un poco diferente a los demás lobos oficial, casi no le gustaba fraternizar aun con compañeros—le dijo algo esquiva-.

—Yo nunca mencione que otros lobos...Tengo una extraña sensación…

—N-N-N-No sé de que este hablando—dijo la loba un poco nerviosa.

—Darla—Judy tomo la palabra—Nosotros no buscamos o cazamos brujas, queremos encontrar a su amiga, pero no podemos hacerlo si los que tienen la información no tienen la intensión de cooperar.

—Necesitamos honestidad de su parte…Frederick Tools…

El silencio se sembró entre los tres mamíferos.

—Frederick Es mi amigo, es un…compañero de mi trabajo, un bisonte, él y Vanesa son amigos… más que amigos…y yo los cubro de sus familias…—Revelo no muy segura…pero no saber nada de ambos era demasiado para ella-.

—Hasta qué extremo llego su relación.

—Técnicamente se casaron, yo fui la única testigo.

— ¿Sus familias no los apoyarían?

—La madre de Vanesa es muy estricta y siempre la ha presionado mucho, no digo que sea un mal mamífero solo que es muy controladora sin saberlo.

— ¿Y es muy prejuiciosa?

—Realmente no, solo que es muy…tradicional, pero Vanesa siempre fue insegura, pero el estar con Fred fue algo de lo único que eh visto segura a esa loba y ambos eran felices…

—Entonces tú eres el vínculo entre Vanesa y Fred

—Cuando me entere que ambos desaparecieron fue algo horrible.

—Nunca pensaste que pudieran haberse ido a una "Escapada romántica"

—No, porque yo hubiera tenido que ser la tapadera de ambos.

—Imagino que la familia de Fred no lo tomaría del todo bien ¿Cierto?

—Fred la tenía más fácil que Vanesa, ya que la única de Familia de Fred aquí era su hermano, el resto de su familia vive ya cercana a la frontera con Canadá, pero si confirmo que la familia de Fred no se lo tomaría bien por lo que su hermano y único pariente aquí no lo hubiera apoyado.

—No sabe si alguno de sus familiares pudiera…

—No lo creo—se adelantó—de ser así no estarían tan receptivos a las investigaciones de la policía.

—No sabe cuándo fue la última vez que se vieron los dos.

—La noche previa a su desaparición creo que tuvieron una cita.

—Hubo un comportamiento extraño o atípico en ellos, algo que demostrar que tal vez estuvieran algo más estresados o alerta de lo normal—Judy pregunto intrigada-.

—De hecho…más bien todo lo contrario, habían pasado un par de semanas cuando ambos estaban un poco más calmados o relajados.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —la coneja se interesó-.

—Usted debe comprender que una relación "secreta" es algo estresante y yo como confidente y se podría decir guardiana de ese amor, notaba que mis amigos se deterioraban un poco, el estrés y las mentiras eran a veces eran algo pesados en ellos, pero hace unas semanas ambos tuvieron pues no lo sé, algo—ella se encogió de hombros—Como si animaran a salir más sin mi ayuda, tenían más salidas juntos, no sé a dónde iban pero se notaban más felices y calmos, incluso una vez me dijeron que planeaban tal vez sincerarse con sus familias…

— ¿Pero luego paso esto?

—No, no fueron eventos seguidos, eso fue un cometario suelto hace un tiempo. Pero era la primera vez que decían algo así, pero la vida siguió hasta que bueno…estamos aquí. ¿Creen que esto tenga algo que ver con que sean pareja?

—No tenemos motivos para creerlo.

—Pero ahora tenemos que iniciar con una investigación ahora conjunta, y no se preocupe seremos discretos con los detalles con sus familias—Nick le guiño el ojo-.

—Gracias—les dijo en realidad aliviada—Y si necesitan algo pueden llamarme con confianza.

—Hablando de confianza—Nick lo recordó—Sabe en ¿cuál de las dos residencias Vivian ambos?

—Realmente eran como nómadas…

—Eso mismo sospeche, cualquier avance con gusto se lo compartiremos.

La pareja de oficiales salió del departamento y fueron directo a su patrulla.

—Bueno al fin empezamos a ver algo aquí…—Judy estaba conectando los puntos—Si son relaciones secretas debe haber mamíferos en medio.

—Confidentes, amigos, familia—enlisto el vulpino—Todos los que te pudieran apoyar, piensa en nuestro caso, Finnick, tu hermana Sara y Zakk, fueron los que nos apoyaron aun antes de ser pareja…

—Tuvimos suerte—ella analizo-.

—Mucha, tu familia lo cual ya es un gran número de conejos nos apoya, por lo menos solos no nos sentiremos solos—le dijo risueño-.

Riendo levemente—Tienes mucha razón, nunca nos faltara una reunión familiar a la cual ir. Pero hay que enfocarnos Nick.

—Tranquila pelusa se lo que hago o hacemos más bien. Vamos al piso de Vanesa.

La coneja condujo con total enfoque a la casa de su primera desaparecida. Pasaron todo el edificio y como cualquiera de la ciudad había un sinnúmero de especies hasta que llegaron a la puerta que buscaban. Entraron sin mayores ceremonias, la madre de Vanesa les había dicho que la puerta estaba abierta y en efecto lo estaba. Llegaron y empezaron a su búsqueda dentro de la morada de la loba, sala y cocina estaban bastante normal, aunque Nick vio en la cocina aparte de la comida perecedera ya echada a perder vio un inusual número de comida vegetariana para una loba, además una cosa era fruta pero ¿Pastura? Era obvio que alguien de constitución biológica completamente diferente asistía ahí y de manera extremadamente seguida.

—Nick ¿Encontraste algo?

—Sip, que aquí asistía un mamífero de dieta herbívora muy seguido ¿Y tú?

—Ropas de Fred en la cajonera de la habitación y el armario, era obvio que vivían juntos.

—Hay que seguir revisando, vamos al baño zanahorias, puedes averiguar mucho de alguien con el simple hecho de ver su botiquín.

—No me digas—le dijo la coneja con algo de molestia-.

—Fue mera casualidad que tu espejo se abriera y yo viera por aun más extraño hecho la crema para tu alergia en…

— ¡Dulces galletas con queso! ¡Nick! ¡Cállate! —Bramo la coneja abochornada—Fue algo fortuito-.

—A cualquiera le pasa que una comida le sacara una alergia.

—Sí, pero un zorro metiche no se tenía que enterar.

—Touche—asintió divertido-.

Llegaron al cuarto de baño y Nick empezó a revisar las cosas con bastante confianza.

—Sabes viéndote así uno diría que se te da el husmear—le dijo la coneja-.

—Nha, tal vez un poco.

—Y ¿hay algo de utilidad?

—Bueno aquí no hay nada sobre saliente para cualquier hembra, digo productos femeninos y esas cosas…bueno un líquido para cuernos y… ¿Vitaminas?

— ¿Eso es extraño?

—Bueno si fueran vitaminas normales no, pero estas son de otro tipo.

— ¿De qué tipo?

—Estas requieren receta médica—observa—Y son de ella—mira a Judy—Son para un depredador que sufre una descompensación alimenticia por no ingerir las proteínas necesarias en nuestra dieta o no consumirlas en su totalidad.

— ¿Les puede pasar algo?

—Solo un pequeño susto si se puede decir así, no es muy común que pase…

— ¿Entonces?

—Por lo regular pues…bueno suele pasar por un cambio drástico en nuestra dieta

—Como el que ocasionaría que comieras demasiadas verduras por estar con tu pareja…

—Parcialmente—Concedió no muy cómodo—A veces a uno se le pueden pasar o simplemente no depender de esas cosas. No es por necesariamente una pareja de tipo completamente diferente puede inferir en eso.

Judy lo vio sospechosa y por si acaso revisaría los suplementos de ese torpe zorro y le pondría un ojo encima.

—Entonces tuvo que ir a un doctor.

—Más bien a un hospital…—Nick miro la fecha—Fueron de un tratamiento de hace algunas semanas. Ella ya debería de estar mejor.

Salieron del baño y fueron a la habitación que aparentemente ambos compartían algunos días a la semana. Judy vio en la mesita de Noche del lado de ella por la decoración una pequeña libreta, parecía una agenda y estaba justo al lado de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué es eso Zanahorias?

—Parece una agenda—le dijo mientras ojeaba— ¿Qué día era la fecha de las pastillas?

—23 creo—le dijo Nick-.

—Esta es la agenda de Vanesa—le dijo concentrada—Está marcada esa fecha con rojo. Y con el nombre de hospital….

—Si era así de organizada eso puede ser nuestra pista de posibles hechos.

—Bueno aquí tiene varias cosas, desde citas con el dentista, citas con Fred-.

—Dice que es una cita con él.

—No, pero están apuntadas con unos corazones adornando la fecha.

—Que sutil.

—Bueno haciendo de lado esto decía que tiene eso apuntado aquí, junto con unas cosas de su trabajo.

—Hay algo útil.

—Pues realmente no, bueno…aquí hay unas fechas sin especificar, todas tienen algo que las marca para lo que son, pero hay unas que no están marcadas.

—Solo es la fecha—observa Nick-.

—La fecha y una J. solo martes y jueves a la misma hora 7:00 de la noche, pero no dice ni lugar ni nada. Están esparcidas por la agenda.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—El 25 de hace un mes es la primera y de ahí se formaron ese patrón…

Nick arrugo el ceño, si era una chica tan organizada para tener una agenda así era muy extraño que tuviera eventos así sin organizar—Bueno, veamos que más hay.

Siguieron buscando y solo encontraron unos papeles de la aseguransa y el folleto de una institución médica, que a Nick se le hacía familiar, en esa carpeta de documentos donde constaron que por lo menos para la empresa de seguros y gastos médicos ambos si eran una pareja.

Cuando revisaron todo y vieron que en efecto ambos no estuvieron ahí antes de su desaparición fueron al hogar del bisonte para comprobar los hechos ahí. Igualmente parecía que ellos no estuvieron ahí o hubo un hecho fuera de lo normal dentro de la morada, igual que el otro departamento había ropa del otro ahí, junto con las cosas para su dieta, solo que la situación era inversa.

—Tampoco hay algo anormal aquí, ni señas de entrada forzada, o un plagio…—Nick dedujo-.

—Como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, pero…el problema es que no tenemos ubicación, no podremos revisar las cámaras.

—De hecho con lo de los aulladores el detonante fue con manchas.

—Solo necesitamos investigar y ver que podemos encontrar a fondo.

—Esa es nuestra especialidad Zanahorias.

—Regresemos a la estación, mañana podremos investigar con lo de los chicos universitarios y ver si hay alguna conexión.

—Si logramos probar una relación entre todo esto no creo que podamos controlar el flujo de información. O la discreción

—Lo sé Nick.

—Y tarde o temprano las familias se enteraran.

—Lo sé Nick

—Y muy probablemente esto se hará un caos.

—Lo sé

—Y pueda ser nuestra señal de entrar en este mundo.

—Francamente me hubiera gustado hacerlo no estando en una investigación así.

—Si lo vemos desde el lado bueno esto podría evitar nuestra suspensión o algo así, pero ya que sabemos que Bogo lo sabe es aún más probable que no pase nada.

—Bueno no lo sé.

—son probabilidades pelusa. Soy bueno viéndolas. Y el caso puede estar ligado.

—Para saber eso es hasta mañana, necesitamos hablar con los chicos cercanos a nuestra siguiente posible pareja.

—Lo más sensato es hablar con ellos en las instalaciones del campus. Deben de tener una sala verde, podríamos usarla para hablar con ellos en privado.

— ¿Sala verde? —La coneja bajo una oreja-.

—Donde los estudiantes van cuando se sienten muy estresados, dicen que el color verde pastel es relajante y ayuda a calmar los nervios.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Pregunto interesada-.

—No es porque estudie si es lo que imaginas, conozco a algunos que lo hicieron y me lo contaron. Aunque no sé si estudiaron ahí—se encogió de hombros-.

—Bien vamos a armar esto.-

Salieron del helado hábitat con ya más información, tal vez fue solo una pareja, pero mañana podrían hacer más si las cosas son como en efecto lo piensan. Llegaron a la ZPD y Bogo los vio mientras charlaba con Garraza.

—Hopps, Wilde.

—Jefe Bogo, Buenas tardes—saludo cortésmente la coneja-.

Bogo la vio con una ceja alzada al recordar como ella se le enfrento sin un mínimo rastro de miedo.

—Veo que regresaron

—Sí, fue una incursión interesante, pero debemos empezar a armar esto Jefe—Nick le explico algo cohibido aun.

—Solo una última cosa antes de que sigan, vengan conmigo.

Los pequeños mamíferos lo siguieron hasta que llegaron a su oficina.

—Primero que nada, el alcalde dijo que de ser necesario les dará las facilidades que requieran, segundo reitero el perfil bajo de esto, en tercero quiero que se reporten cada hora para mantener un control.

—Cada hora, ¿No cree que es un poco…?

—Es su seguridad—le recalco—Cada hora, Wilde—miro al zorro-.

—No se preocupe lo haremos—le aseguro-.

—Bien eso era todo ¿Seguros no necesitan apoyo?

—Creo que lo mejor es que menos lo sepan para así tener un poco más de control, ¿No sabe en la alcaldía quienes lo saben?

—Un grupo mínimo, también pensó en lo mismo.

—En algún momento tendremos que dar una vuelta ahí. En fin vamos a nuestro lugar de trabajo para empezar a armar este caso.

Bogo solo asiente y se hace a un lado.

—Pelusa no sé cómo lo haces—le dijo una vez que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de Bogo-.

— ¿A qué que te refieres Nick? —le dijo confundida-.

—Hace menos de 10 horas estabas enfrentando a Bogo y ahora le hablas con un tono de respeto, siento que tal vez puedes llegar a ser algo bipolar-.

—Simplemente no me dejo Nick, es algo que aprendí gracias a ti.

—Lo sé, pero si lo haces trata de hacerlo sin provocarme un infarto.

—Lo haría si no fueras tan cobarde—le reprocho con un tinte de burla-.

—No soy un cobarde, pero hacer eso…

—Tú siempre provocas a Bogo—le interrumpe-.

— ¡Pero no así! —La detuvo—Tal vez lo provoque como para que nos castigue en parquímetros, o que nos ponga a limpiar los baños o el estacionamiento del precinto, no para que nos suspenda o despida por insubordinación.

—Sabes, ahora que lo recuerdo casi lo hace una vez, la primera vez que vi a la Señora Nutriales y le dije que yo encontraría a su esposo—recordó la coneja—Lo curioso es que no me despidió por Bellwether, si ella no se hubiera metido, pues…hubiera ganado al dejar que me sacaran de aquí.

—Sí, pero no creo que tu suerte se repita, así que no hagas tantas locuras o si las haces dime antes para pensar en algo para salvar nuestras colas.

—No exageres Nick

—Tu no veías la cara de Bogo como yo, tú no te mides, pero él aparentemente sí.

Judy bajo las orejas es cierto que cuando la pone de malas pues si era cierto que no se media del todo y técnicamente le dejaba de prestar atención a las cosas, igual cuando su sentido del deber se activaba y solo buscaba al criminal que captaba su atención. No le prestaba mucha atención a los hechos y a veces era Nick el que la sacaba de su mendo y la hacía pensar bien, claro hubo ocasiones en que el pobre termino pagando con un par de golpes o algo así por sus acciones, fue cierto que nunca le reclamo e incluso nunca se dio cuanta hasta después, hasta mucho después que se puso a pensar en todo lo que Nick hacía y hace por ella y se dio cuenta de lo ingrata que a veces era con el pobre zorro. Esas acciones por una u otra cosa siempre pasaban desapercibidas por ella, bueno si lo sabía que era por su… "Torpeza" y falta de cuidado en esos detalles, pero cuando se dio cuanta solo pudo enamorarse más de ese tierno vulpino. Lo que la enamoro de él en primer lugar fue su trato con ella, era juguetón, pícaro, astuto, listo, pero siempre estaba para ella, cuando enfermaba, cuando se deprimía, cuando se sentía tan pequeña en esa enorme ciudad sola, él era la única constante, la animaba, la impulsaba, le recordaba que lo realmente importante era ella….la hizo sentir querida y apreciada, importante y solo se enamoró más y más cada día, como macho le atrajo mucho desde que su interacción se hizo seguida y cuando al final cayo en todo lo que él hacia fue cuando estuvo a punto de perderlo.

—Sé que siempre estarás ahí para cuidarme—le dijo en un tono inusualmente suave-.

Al zorro le llamo la atención el tono de ella, vio su semblante dulce y sus ojos cariñosos—Bueno siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte y protegerte. Nunca lo dudes-.

El semblante del zorro se suavizo, sabía que estaba en las patas de la coneja y ella podía manejarlo a su antojo, sabía que no estaba bien pero no podía evitarlo, la amaba demasiado como para no cumplirle cualquier capricho. Nunca pensó que una hembra un día podría tener semejante control sobre él, él quien podía conseguir a cualquier hembra canina de la ciudad…y Termino con la coneja más increíble del mundo. Sip no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie con Judy a su lado.

Llegaron a la oficina que ambos compartían y Nick lo soporto una vez cerrada la puerta tomo la al coneja del hombro y la hizo girarse para darle un tierno beso en los labios, al principio la hembra se impresiono hasta dejarse llevar suavemente por la sublime muestra de afecto hasta que el macho se separó suavemente de ella.

—Creí que era nada de muestras afectivas en el trabajo oficial Hopps—le susurro divertido el zorro en una de sus largas y lindas orejas-.

—No puedo hacer nada contra un zorro mañoso que sabe mis debilidades—le dijo aún bastante arrebolada y sonrojada pero con una sonrisita traicionera-.

—Sé que puedo pervertir a una tierna conejita—le guiño un ojo—Para eso nací linda-.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que Judy bajo de las nubes a donde el zorro siempre la puede mandar con un simple beso y empezaron a trabajar con la mente relajada gracias a su pequeña muestra de afecto y una mirada seductora de Nick que Judy no pudo evitar regresar.

—Bien Nick tenemos nuestra relación número uno—en el pizarrón del cual disponían pegaron las fotos de la loba y el bisonte—Y por lo menos tenemos otras confirmadas—Señala las otras parejas que tenían el acta de sociedad de convivencia, en esas fotos se ve una tigre unida con una línea a un oso gris, junto a una nutria con un conejo—Debemos de asegurarnos que los demás en efecto sean una pareja o compartan una relación de noviazgo como mínimo.

—Y por eso confirmas a los chicos de la universidad ¿Cierto?

—Los demás son mamíferos ya con una vida hecha Nick, pueden solo vivir juntos como tú y yo.

—Siempre he sido partidario de la relación de concubinato pelusa, no necesito un absurdo papel que apruebe mi amor por ti y muchos otros también deben de pensar lo mismo, aparte de la obvio hecho de ir al ayuntamiento hacer fila y así firmar con un montón de miradas sobre sabiendo que pueden haber insultos.

—No creo que alguien sea tan impertinente para hacerlo en medio del edificio que defiende esos derechos—le dijo con algo de obviedad-.

—Para impertinencias no hay lugares malos—le comento—si te pueden insultar en una iglesia también en un ayuntamiento, es obvio que te van a sacar e incluso llamarnos para poner la multa e incluso sacarlo a la fuerza.

—Es obvio que muchos no irían por más amor que sientas.

—Tal vez por necesidad…—dedujo—Sino tienes buenas prestaciones o seguro pero tu pareja sí, te casarías para ayudarla o que la cubra tu seguro…—se llevó la garra a la cabeza— ¡Arg! Todo es una maraña

—Tranquilo Nick

—Es que es muy obvio que en efecto muchos necesitan ese jodido papel, seguros, pensiones, todo, para todo realmente necesitas un maldito amparo legal. Hasta para el maldito hospital y te dejen entrar con tu pareja…

—La lucha por los derechos fue por algo no lo crees.

—Sí, ya lo creo…

—Tranquilo, por ahora tenemos esto, solo debemos confirmar las sospechas. De lo demás tal vez por aquí haya alguna fatídica coincidencia y no todos los demás sean parejas.

—Francamente no sé cómo puedes ser tan optimista.

—No lo sé, ¿Cómo tú puedes ser tan ladino?

—Huy, golpe bajo zanahorias.

—La verdad no peca pero incomoda Nick-.

—Coneja astuta—le dedico una mirada seductora-.

—Torpe zorro—le guiño un ojo-.

Después de armar lo que tenía procedieron a llamar al hermano de Fred, el cual en el reporte decía las horas en las que podía atender sin problema-.

—Hola señor Tools, buenas tardes habla la oficial Hopps de la ZPD—Judy movió un poco la oreja que no estaba pegada al teléfono de la oficina mientras hacia un gesto algo apenado—Sí, la misma, el caso de la desaparición de su hermano se nos fue asignado a mí y a mi compañero el oficial Wilde, por lo tanto solo queremos confirmar los detalles que están en el reporte para así continuar con una investigación.

Judy comenzó a decir un listado de preguntas que Nick escribió y ella anotaba rápidamente las respuestas sin duda hubo algo que la incomodo un poco pues el zorro vio cómo su gesto cambio un poco pero no cambio su tono y siguió de forma profesional hasta que dio por terminada la llamada y colgó.

—Creo que notaste algo que no te gusto mucho—le dijo Nick cuando vio que su presa puso el teléfono en la mesa-.

—Francamente el tipo es un narcisista que no se toma muy bien que su hermano tenga amistades depredadoras, menos con sus "enemigos naturales"

— ¿Anti-depredadores?

—No sé si sea eso o más anti-lobos

—Bueno, ciertamente no soy la mejor para defenderlos—el zorro se encogió de hombros-.

— ¿Enserio que tienes contra los lobos? —Le pregunto alzando una ceja-.

—Nada en realidad de manera personal zanahorias, solo que lobos y vulpinos nunca se han llevado del todo bien—le explico de forma desinteresada—no puedes negar que en verdad tengo algo de razón en dijo con algo de presunción—pero Lobato y Snorlov no son los ejemplos de brillantes.

Judy solo rolo los ojos—Realmente no tienes remedio Nick.

—No, creo que no, pero así me adoras.

—Dime algo que no sepa—le dijo con una mirada cómplice—Vamos hay que agregar esto a la pizarra.

Ambos sabían que aún les faltaba mucho por investigar. Pues todo esto apenas empezaba.


	48. Hechos

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Hola sigo vivo, lo sé, lo sé, me tarde mucho, pero esto fue muy duro para mí, aunque ¡listo! Estoy de vuelta, ahora mi fiel lector (Tu sabes quién eres) ahora si tiene música el capítulo, disfruten todos de este nuevo capítulo. Y gracias por esperar, espero sus comentarios ya sea por aquí o Facebook. Les deseo un a feliz navidad.

Una puerta se abrió en la oscuridad revelando una pequeña figura, era Nick, el zorro rojo camino por su oscuro departamento algo encorvado hasta que llego al apagador para que las luces se encendieran y así su amada conejita pudiera ver, ya que no poseía su magnífica visión nocturna. Y dicho y hecho la pequeña presa llego a los pocos segundos, a diferencia de su compañero que se miraba fatigado ella no, estaba igual de fresca.

—A veces me pregunto si los conejos no se cansan—le comento Nick-.

Judy lo miro de forma retadora—Creo que tú ya lo sabes ¿No?

—Sí, lo sé…y lo disfruto…—suspiro un poco—creo que ya es mi edad.

—No digas tonterías—le regaño, odiaba cuando Nick se consideraba viejo, no lo era, no para ella al menos— estamos llevando una investigación, es algo que desgasta…

—Te vez muy fresca…

—Es una cualidad que tengo—se encoge de hombros—que sea el trabajo de mi sueños tal vez ayude a que no me fatigue—le aclaro.

—Espero que tengas razón—trono su espalda-.

—Ven vamos a cambiarnos Nick-.

Fueron a su habitación a cambiarse por ropa más cómoda que el uniforme, pero Judy aprovecho para poner a cargar su ICarrot en la mesita de Noche de su lado de la cama, solo se tardó un poco en conectar el celular a la corriente eléctrica cuando por fin lo hizo estaba a punto de darse vuelta cuando sintió unas patas en sus hombros y una cálida respiración en su cuello

—Nick—apenas logro suspirar en cuanto el zorro empezó besar su cuello y morder delicadamente su clavícula—Creí que estabas muy cansado-.

—Lo estoy, de lo contrario ya estarías en la cama—le dijo entre besos-.

El zorro lentamente pasa sus patas por el cuerpo de su compañera acariciándola por sobre la ropa, hasta que paso por encima de los hombros de ella, desabrocho su chaleco, lo tiro a un lado mientras su alargado hocico busco los labios de la hembra, con habilidad le quito la muñequeras, la coneja se dio vuelta y unió sus labios con los de él lanzando ambas patas pata atrapar su cuello, rápidamente se dio cuenta que el zorro ya no tenía la mayoría de su ropa, solo traía su ropa interior, ¿En qué momento casi se desnudó? Realmente era un zorro mañoso, su zorro mañoso. Nick rápidamente metió manos en su blusa y la quito del medio de forma rápida e impecable rebelando el top que Judy usaba de vez en cuando en lugar de una camiseta, más a petición de Nick que le encantaban verla en ellos, pronto el zorro empezó a acariciar su espalda con vehemencia para ir bajando las patas a su cintura y caderas, le quito el cinturón, el cual cayo con un ruido sordo a los pies de Judy, ella seguía encantada de las caricias de él que ya había bajado a su cuello usando su lengua con gusto. Con algo de fuerza Nick alzo a la hembra la sostiene con un brazo y con su otra hábil pata le quita, casi arranca, el pantalón del uniforme y ella por mera inercia envuelve sus piernas ahora desnudas alrededor del cuerpo del macho. El roce del pelaje para ambos se siente tan bien, la calidez, el aroma, todo del otro les parece embriagador, un dulce elixir que los hace olvidar sus problemas, sus miedos, solo dejándolos con el amor que comparten, aquel sentimiento que sienten con locura por el otro, ambos amantes se besan con pasión mientras el zorro camina de forma algo torpe a la sala hasta llegar a uno de los sofás donde el zorro se deja caer de espaldas llevándose encima a la coneja a la que no ha dejado de besar, los dos se besan, se acarician, de un movimiento rápido Judy desnuda al zorro y este a su vez le quita el top y empieza a lamer sus pechos con lujuria, la coneja solo empieza a gemir de placer mientras toma la cabeza del zorro y la empuja más a ella indicándole de forma muda que haga su trabajo con más esfuerzo, el macho capta de forma rápida y empieza a usar su dientes y garras, al sentir la presión de los peligrosos colmillos la coneja solo logra gritar de gusto mientras abraza la cabeza de su macho.

—Oh Nick

—Eres deliciosa Judy—el zorro se despegó apenas del cuerpo de la presa con una respiración pesada y ronca por el deseo—deseo comerte.

—Y ¿Qué esperas? Soy tuya-.

Por la mirada de excitación de ella el zorro solo sintió sus instintos emerger y de un certero movimiento el zorro muerde a su pareja en el cuello, esta práctica ya era común en ellos, el zorro simplemente no puede evitarlo, el marcar como suya a la hembra es una necesidad igual al acto carnal que comparten, es algo que necesita para sentirse realizado cuando hacen el amor, después de refrescar la marca de su hembra el zorro continua lamiendo con deleite el cuerpo de ella, desde su cálido abdomen hasta debajo de su barbilla ese fue el camino que el depredador recorrió con su larga lengua hasta llegar de nuevo a su labio y besarla con hambre y deseo, invadió su boca con su legua sometiendo a su compañera de manera rápida en una lucha de lenguas donde el canino volvió a ganar. Con delicadeza y aun con su hocico unido al de la coneja empieza a bajas las bragas de ella hasta que de una patada ella termina de deshacerse de la prenda tan estorbosa en ese momento. El zorro toma posesión del trasero y rabo de su pareja con deleite, de un solo movimiento cambia los papeles siendo él el que está sobre Judy y ella es la que lame y muerde un poco el cuello del depredador.

—Alguien esta hambrienta—dice un excitado zorro al sentir las caricias de su hembra-.

—Mucho…quiero zorro…

—Y yo coneja—le sonríe con malicia.

El brillo de la lujuria era notorio en los ojos de ambos…un beso de la coneja fue suficiente para hacer que el vulpino perdiera lo último de control que le quedaba.

Un par de horas después una exhausta coneja caía sobre el ancho pecho de su compañero, el macho abrazo a la coneja y la apretó contra sí, con cuidado se sentó recargando su espalda sobre el reposa brazos y empezó a acariciar las orejas de ella. La preocupación, el cansancio, el miedo e incertidumbre desapareció de ambos, relajaron su mente y olvidaron el mundo, solo existían ellos y su amor…

—Nick—comento la conejita contra el pecho de él-.

—Dime linda—estaba relajado-.

—Estoy hambrienta—le dijo con la voz apagada pero claramente enserio-.

El zorro abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. ¡Era cierto! Por todo habían olvidado cenar, realmente se dejó llevar por el momento, pero ahora que todo había pasado ciertamente tenía hambre…

— ¿Te parece una orden de comida china?

—Pide extra de arroz y una orden de brócoli y salsa dulce aparte de las dos órdenes-.

—Lo que mi reina pida—se estiro un poco para tomar su celular el cual estaba bajo su cabeza en la mesa junto al sillón en el que estaban acostados. Después de la llamada y pedir su cena le dedico toda su atención a su coneja, la mimo y acaricio con ternura mientras su mente estaba en blanco, realmente antes nunca podía hacerlo, pero con Judy a su lado se convertía en algo sumamente sencillo, era como estar en un continuo estado de éxtasis y relajación.

— ¿Cómo pude pensar en vivir sin ti? —le pregunto en paz-.

—No lo sé, tal vez de la misma forma que yo…

—Esto es lo mejor en mi vida…eres lo mejor de mi vida—frota su hocico contra ella en forma afectuosa-.

—Awww adoro cuando te pones tan cariñoso—le dice mientras ella le regresa los mimos…

Lejos de Zootopia…

— ¿Cómo que te vas? —Pregunto una coneja color crema exasperada-.

—Sara por favor—el hurón la ve con tranquilidad mientras cerraba una maleta con algo de ropa—Debo hacerlo, me necesitan en el trabajo y es algo que no puedo hacer de distancia como todo lo demás. Tengo que ir…

—Pero ¿A dónde?

—Por el momento no puedo decirlo, solo confía en mi ¿sí? —puso su pata en su mejilla—Prometo que todo te lo diré con el tiempo, aunque sea por una llamada para te diré toda la verdad—saca de su bolsillo un teléfono y se lo entrega—Toma esto, te llamare en cuanto llegue, solo ve al trabajo y continua te llamare todas las noches y tratare de volver rápido.

— ¿Qué tan rápido? —Sara odiaba estar sola-.

El macho al vio con algo de congoja—Realmente no lo sé…—vio como ella bajo las orejas triste y como una capa de lágrimas trataba de formarse en sus ojos aun pese a los intentos de ella por evitarlo—Amor—la tomo de los hombros y la beso con todo el amor que sentía por ella—Te juro que te daré una sorpresa en los siguientes días, te lo juro…Solo espera un poco y todo empezara a cambiar para mejorar…

Ella vio en sus ojos un extraño brillo, era singular…

—Esperaré—le aseguro, tenía fe en él-.

—Solo te pido eso no será mucho—le aseguro—Veras que todo…cambiara.

Le dio un beso lleno de pasión antes de separase tomar sus cosas e ir a la puerta, Sara lo despidió y lo vio partir con algo de incertidumbre, sabía que había algo…no sabía que era, pero había algo, por algo su pareja no quería revelar quienes eran sus empleadores.

Zakk bajo y un auto lo esperaba fuera de la vista de cualquiera, sin pensarlo subió y el auto solo espero a que la puerta cerrara para arrancar.

—Disculpa por la tardanza, debía arreglar unas cosas primero.

—Tranquilo—le dijo el mamífero que conducía una mirada seria fue dirigida al mustélido— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—Claro—le sonrió un poco-.

—Llámalo y dile que estamos en camino-.

—De inmediato—pero antes de marcar— ¿Puedo preguntar porque mi presencia fue requerida de forma tan abrupta?

—Hubo un cambio de planes, todo debe ser más rápido.

—Conozco una forma de acelerarlo más—el conductor lo vio una fracción de segundo-.

— ¿Cómo?

—Debo hablarlo con él, al fin y al cabo era parte del trato solo que a largo plazo—al fin llamo, espero unos segundo hasta que—Hola Soy Zakk, si también me da gusto saludarte….Ya vamos camino a Zootopia…

Un nuevo día daba inicio en la gran urbe animal, después de una cena que comieron con deleite Nick y Judy tomaron un relajante baño caliente y se fueron a dormir.

(Escuchar la canción Tool—Vicarious)

Ahora ambos iban camino al trabajo con el propósito de seguir su investigación tal vez era la situación o algo así, pero Nick caminaba más cerca de Judy y se mostraba con un poco más de alerta agudizando sus sentidos de cazador al máximo. Cuando llegaron a la plaza que rodeaba el precinto se permitió relajarse un poco más. Entraron saludaron a Garraza y checaron su entrada para enseguida ir a su oficina a seguir, pero apenas iban a empezar cuando el celular de Nick sonó y este contesto casi de inmediato.

— ¿Si?

—Wilde—la voz fue reconocida por el vulpino de forma rápida-.

— ¿Jack? —Pregunto solo para confirmar llamando la atención de Judy-.

—El mismo—le contesto-.

— ¿Tienen un avance?

—Eso parece.

—Espera te pondré en alta voz para que Judy escuche—lo hizo—listo, ahora sí.

—En la tarjeta de memoria que nos diste los pagos estaban por demás encriptados, sin embargo logramos una conexión a un servidor de la ciudad, pero necesito que me lo confirmes tú-.

— ¿Dónde es?

—Distrito nocturno, lugar Stone sour…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No pueden ir a ese lugar!

—Tranquilo Wilde, tu reacción fue la que lo confirma, entonces los rumores son ciertos.

—No solo son reales, son peores, No…

—No hay más opción, iremos, no es la fuente pero fueron los intermediaros para intercambiar el efectivo a Cripto-moneda y de la Cripto-moneda al efectivo de nuevo, conocieron a los que pagaron el asesinato y a quienes cobraron por él, los segundos no son de interés por ahora, queremos a los autores intelectuales.

—Pero no pueden ir simplemente así.

—Ya se tomaron las precauciones tranquilo, además yo puedo cuidarme y a Skye lo suficientemente bien…

—Pero…

—Wilde tranquilo, recibirás noticias nuestras en cuanto salgamos de ahí.

—Espero que no sea en un obituario—le espeto con preocupación.

—Tranquilo…Skye quiere hablar con ustedes.

—Nick, Judy—Se escuchó la voz de la zorra blanca— ¿Cómo han estado amigos?

—No muy bien Skye—Judy fue la que hablo—Tenemos un nuevo caso bastante preocupante.

— ¿Preocupante? ¿Qué tipo de caso?

—Lo lamento nos dieron la orden de máxima confidencialidad.

—Judy, nosotros sabemos guardar un secreto muy bien, y si necesitan ayuda podemos dársela, yo no hablare y Jack de cualquier forma no lo hace—dijo lo último con una risita, tal vez por la cara que debió poner la liebre-.

—Está bien, solo manténganlo para ustedes—Judy sabía que estaba mal, pero ellos podrían brindarles recursos que podrían necesitar y si se los decía desde ahora en caso de urgencia podrían pedirlos—Hay animales desaparecidos en Zootopia de nuevo, pero lo realmente preocupante es la enorme posibilidad de que sean parejas inter-especie.

Solo basto decir eso para que ellos escucharan como un auto frenaba de manera brusca y como rechinaban los neumáticos.

— ¡Jack! —escucharon la exclamación de la vulpina-.

— ¿Cómo que parejas Hopps? Explíquense —pidió ahora la liebre con tono serio-.

—Primero Jack ¿Están bien? —pregunto Judy preocupada-.

—Lo estamos solo estacione el auto en paralelo en menos de dos segundos-.

Judy les dio una pequeña reseña de los hechos con casi nulas interrupciones hasta que termino.

—Eso es lo que tenemos—acabo la coneja—Nos faltan detalles, pero creemos saber quién los tiene en cada posible pareja.

—Hopps si necesitan ayuda no duden en pedirla

—Chicos gracias, pero ustedes ya tienen suficiente trabajo como para…

—Judy, es nuestro tiempo y nosotros sabemos cómo utilizarlo y administrarlo—le dijo la vulpina-.

—No sería la primera vez que nos mentemos en cosas que no deberíamos—le dijo la liebre—Es enserio podemos ayudarlos si lo necesitan, solo llamen.

—Lo haremos Skye y muchas gracias a ambos-.

—Para que están los amigos Judy, solo otra cosa, por favor tengan mucho cuidado—ya todos sabían él porque era esa suplica

—No eres la primera que lo dice, lo haremos—Nick le aseguro—pero dada la situación…ustedes también.

—Lo tengo cubierto—aseguro la liebre—Nos despedimos, hay trabajo que hacer.

—Hasta luego-.

La llamada termino

— ¿Fue buena idea? —Pregunta el zorro-.

—Mi instinto me dice que si Nick…o sino… puedes verlo como un seguro.

—Por si algo pasa ellos puedan actuar de forma rápida-.

—Es a los únicos que les podría confiar esto aparte de nosotros…

—Muy bien pelusa, confió en ti…

—Ahora dime, ¿Ellos a donde se dirigen?

Al zorro le dio un escalofrió—Se dirigen a…

En otro lugar de la ciudad.

— ¿La beta? —Pregunta el vulpino con una ceja alzada-.

—Exacto, ese el nombre que se le da—le dice Jack mientras se pone uno lentes de visión Nocturna, con la escasa luz del hábitat él los necesita a diferencia de su compañera que puede ver a la perfección.

— ¿Seguro no quieres que conduzca?

—Agradezco el gesto de ayuda pero creo que puedo hacerlo-.

—Y ¿Por qué la reacción de Nick? Saben algo que yo no-.

—Técnicamente es un sitio muy peligroso.

—Jack, tus técnicamente peligroso siempre terminan siendo trampas mortales en los que solo mamíferos lunáticos terminan metiéndose, ¿Qué será esta vez cariño?

—Aparentemente donde se puede mover dinero de dudosa procedencia de aparente forma "legal" sin embargo sus dirigentes han podido hacerlo pasar como una empresa bastante cuadrada en la ley sin ningún tipo de problema, ni siquiera de impuestos, y antes de que lo digas ya hay una investigación por parte del fisco así que tranquila

—Y como nos presentaremos ahí, no creo que lo haremos con nuestras placas si queremos sacar algo de ahí

—Astuta como siempre linda, nos preparemos como unos molestos intermediarios de los beneficiarios de estos pagos y exigiremos saber quiénes son los que se metieron en este territorio-.

—Siempre por la fuerza Jack—observa ella-.

—En los bajos mundos se debe de saltar la etiqueta.

—Y quienes serán nuestros anfitriones que al parecer Nick conoce.

—Son dos especies que trabajan juntas para hacer que una organización como esta funcione.

— ¿Qué son? ¿Tejones? ¿Mangostas?

—Ni de cerca, son mamíferos diminutos Skye, la primera parte que debemos atravesar son Ratas…

— ¡¿Ratas?!

—Exacto—le confirmo mientras conducía-.

—Pero las ratas nunca se dejan ver, porque…

—Nadie las soporta, siguen asociadas a sus estereotipos.

—Enfermedad, epidemia, carroña, insalubre, robo, hurto…

—Hay especies muy dañadas por comportamientos antiguos. Pero las ratas son eficientes, muy eficientes, aun para las fuerzas armadas, excelente visión, control pulmonar impresionante, incluso controlar su pulso, hay mamíferos a los que les toma décadas eso y ellas nacieron así, un olfato increíble, y sigilo, más sigilosas que un ratón si se lo proponen, perfectos para espionaje, un gran numero puede llegar a ser peligroso, no se pueden eliminar tan fácil, ni con balas…

— ¿Un método?

—Fuego…mucho fuego…si logramos pasar a las ratas son las siguientes las que me preocupan.

—Dijiste dos especies ¿Cierto?

—También son roedores, y si las ratas son raras de ver, estas también, incluso más…Ratas topo desnudas…

La imagen de esos extraños roedores llego a la cabeza de Skye, ella sabía que eran virtualmente ciegos, extraños, y de aspecto muy…desagradable, al menos para ella.

—Es por eso que te llevo y no intente encerrarte en el hotel.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo hablare con ellas?

—Sí, ya que a pesar de que somos civilizados siguen en una estructura matriarcal muy rígida y no creo que me hable a mí su jefa solo por el hecho de ser un macho, deberás ser la encargada, yo me encargo de las ratas y tú de las ratas topo.

— ¿De cuántos hablamos?

—Cientos de cada especie…después de todo incluso superan a los lagomorfos en reproducción, y se trata de colonias enteras…todo manejando una perfecta organización.

Trago grueso para luego serenarse—Es increíblemente curioso como los mamíferos así de pequeños son los que muchas veces hacen funcionar nuestro mundo, los bancos más grandes son manejados por los hámster, muchos comercios de distribución lo son por los ratones y ratas y ellas…

—Son genios en la computación y tecnologías de la información, a pesar de su escasa visión las ratas topo pueden entender el código binario y las bajas frecuencias muy bien, todo está hecho en su propia versión del braille. ¿Lista?

—Realmente no, pero lo hare.

—Solo una cosa, no veas tan directamente la cola de las ratas, eso lo pueden tomar como ofensivo…y lo digo porque te conozco Skye.

La vulpina solo rolo los ojos—Ok Jack-.

No tardo tanto en llegar hasta que ambos vieron frente a ellos se alzaba una estructura bastante amplia e imponente con un curioso diseño….

De nuevo con Nick y Judy

Ambos aprovecharon las primeras horas para hacer unas llamadas con algunas de los demás familiares de las siguientes víctimas.

—Tenemos lo mismo, son ignorantes de las relaciones.

—Y la desesperación ya se hace presente, la madre de Tigristina empezó a llorar en la llamada—Nick bajo las orejas-.

—Tranquilo Nick—lo alentó la coneja—Conseguí los nombres de sus mejores, amigos, rommies, Crush…

—Sabes, todas esas palabras nos describen a nosotros…

—Lo sé, eres mi mejor compañero de selfies y…

—Y de cama, baño…

— ¡Nick! —le reclamo sonrojada-.

— ¿Qué? Debo desestresarme, además sé que lo soy, me encanta tomarme fotos pero hacemos todo juntos, TODO, y estamos solos, altérate cuando lo diga en media junta matutina.

—Lo haces Nicholas Wilde y juro que no estarás anatómicamente completo y nuestra vida íntima será muy aburrida—le sentencio muy enserio-.

—Ok, ok, si hago al estúpido me castras y sé que lo cumples—le dijo entre entendido y sumiso-.

Suspiro un poco para serenarse—Nick

—Recuérdame no despertar a tu lado malo-.

—Oh despertaras al tuyo-.

En lugar de reír Nick la miro serio—No pasara eso nunca…—le dijo sombrío, Judy iba preguntar pues el cambio del zorro fue muy notorio, pero tan rápido como esa sombra llego se fue—Cambiando de tema es hora de irnos, la universidad ya está enterada solo debemos presentar nuestra placa para ingresar al campus con seguridad, también ya reservaron un espacio especial para nosotros y llevar a cabo una pequeña charla.

Algo desubicada pero no dijo nada, la prioridad por ahora era su caso pero en casa ya vería que hacer— Christopher Ugly y Sara Farramps, Hiena y Civeta en específico.

—Las civetas parecen gatos, pero no lo son, junto con un canino. Son especies muy separadas-.

— ¿Cómo un lagomorfo y un vulpino?

—Casi, realmente no sé qué pensar…debemos buscar donde desaparecieron…

—Vamos al campus y luego ayudaremos a los técnicos a identificar, solo se encontraron imágenes aisladas pero no de la hora…ni el lugar…vamos, el tiempo es oro.

Sin más salieron con una ruta fija a la universidad de Zootopia.

—Sabes Nick, aun me da miedo el lugar a donde fueron Jack y Skye.

—Es un lugar que espero no pisar de nuevo.

—Mr. Big lo usaba mucho.

—Antes…cuando era adolecente…Kevin y Koslov me entrenaban íbamos bastante seguido ahora es a distancia por medio de canales cifrados, los malditos se cuidan.

— ¿Crees que estén bien?

—Tengo confianza en que Jack puede mantener a salvo por lo menos a Skye.

Hablaron un rato más cambiando mejor de tema para así amenizar su ida al campus, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la máxima casa de estudios Zootopiana.

—Wow—Judy se maravilló por el gran edificio-.

Nick a su lado veía la chipa en sus ojos morados, adoraba ver eso—Linda ¿No lo crees?

—Es impresionante….y enorme

—Bueno debe poder alojar a todo tipo de mamíferos…

—Nunca había estado en una—a Nick le llamo la atención—Solo tengo mi bachillerato y unos cuantos cursos o seminarios, en las madrigueras no hay este Nivel, si quieres estudiar debes salir, Sara es de las únicas que lo lograron…pocos tenemos más que solo lo básico.

—Zanahorias—quiso intervenir-.

—Siempre me considere pésima para la ciencia—le dijo divertida—suerte que no quise ser forense—le guiña el ojo-.

Nick quiso suspirar de alivio, pensó que tal vez…bueno ya no importa—Eres muy buena recolectando pistas, yo pensé…

—No—lo detuvo—Nunca fui una chica de ciencia, realmente no era de mi gusto-.

—Bueno si tú lo dices pelusa, pero siempre serás mi conejita astuta.

—Y tú me zorro encantador.

Los dos llegaron al filtro para su ingreso al edificio y ambos mostraron sus placas para su paso, fueron al área administrativa y pidieron hablar con los estudiantes Clare y Malcolm, los mejores amigos de los desaparecidos…

Decidieron hablar con los chicos por separado. Judy con Clare y Nick con Malcolm. Si bien ambos fueron amables y bastante cuidadosos con las preguntas que le hacen a los jóvenes ambos se mostraba muy receloso en sus respuestas y no daban señas de querer cooperar mucho, hasta que finalmente Nick sugiere ponerlos juntos e ir directo al grano…

—Chicos, nosotros estamos aquí para poder encontrar a sus amigos…—comenzó el zorro con tranquilidad-.

—Nosotros ya les dijimos todo lo que sabemos—le dijo Clare-.

—Hay un hecho que de seguro ambos saben—les espeto Judy con dureza—Uno que saben no podemos preguntarle a sus padres o familiares…

El pelaje de ambos jóvenes se erizo un poco algo que Nick noto y supo que debería preguntar ya…

—Se los preguntare solo una vez ya que es posible que las vidas de sus amigos corren peligro. Eran pareja ¿Sí o No? —les dijo con seriedad-.

Ambos solo se sorprenden y se miran mutuamente desconcierto.

—Deben comprender que la integridad física y seguridad de sus amigos corren un potencial peligro sino no nos ayudan a tener toda la información importante, y el que tuvieran una relación es muy importante a la hora de buscar pistas…

Ambos sostuvieron un pequeño debate con sus miradas hasta que suspiraron y Malcolm hablo.

—Eran novios desde hace meses…nos lo confesaron cuando ambos notamos unas cosas un tanto peculiares en el piso de Christopher…—Notaron que Clare se sonrojo—Encontramos ropa interior de Sara en la cama de él…

—Y fue después una de esas noches que ella no llego a nuestro dormitorio a dormir—Aclaro Clare—Además de que las visitas de él se hicieron muy frecuentes también.

— ¿Era una relación estable? Ya saben sin problemas o algo parecido.

—Eran felices, muy felices—Clare aseguro.

—Ambos eran una perfecta representación de una relación maravillosa, estaban muy enamorados eso se lo aseguro—le dijo Malcolm-.

— ¿Hay algo que lo conste? —el zorro le pregunto-.

—Bueno…se enviaban pequeña notas, era una especie de costumbre entre ellos, eran casi diarias…se las entregaban antes de empezar las clases fuera del campus, si quieren una muestra de su noviazgo es eso…

—Saben si hay alguien que lo supiera a aparte de ustedes.

—Para nada—Negó Malcolm—Ellos siempre fueron discretos y muy cuidadosos, más Chris.

— ¿Él tenía motivos para esa precaución? —Judy quiso saber-.

—Su padre es muy…conservador…muy religioso y eso…de valores antiguos o anticuados más bien. No hubiera tomado bien la relación de ellos eso es lo seguro.

—Ok…y ¿la familia de Sara?

—Sus padres están fuera del país, ella está aquí para estudiar.

— ¿Están en una situación precaria?

—Para nada, ellos gozan de buena solvencia, por eso mismo enviaron a su hija a estudiar aquí. Pero por seguridad de ella vive en los dormitorios.

Judy tomo nota de tos detalles—Clare, crees que podemos ir a revisar su dormitorio.

—Con todo gusto—aseguro la hembra-.

—Bien Chicos gracias por su cooperación y no se preocupen seremos muy discretos con la información de sus amigos—Aseguro Nick-.

—Gracias oficiales, y por favor encuéntrelos—suplicaron ambos-.

Nick y Judy asintieron, después de que los estudiantes se fueran los oficiales se fueron a los dormitorios, con la autorización de la ocupante y la del campus fueron a la habitación de las jóvenes hembras, fácilmente dieron con las cosas de Sara, vieron todo y nada parecía fuera de lo normal hasta que Nick vio un pequeño cofre sobre la mesa, no era alargado de forma horizontal, sino vertical, con curiosidad lo tomo, si era pequeño pero no tan pequeño, lo sacudió y sus orejas ya conocedoras le dijeron que era un joyero, pero el ruido le pareció curioso, si bien estaba cerrado lo analizo por todas partes y encontró algo.

— ¿Qué haces Nick?

—Solo veo algo, esto es un joyero—explica—pero mis orejas son expertas en saber qué es lo que hay aquí sin la necesidad de abrirlo, aparte de cosas valiosas a juzgar por el cerrojo, me dicen que si hay algo—lo inspecciona con detenimiento— y aquí tiene un pequeño compartimiento—le señala a la coneja— que se abre con una llave diferente a la de su almacén principal, además que la forma te dice que es diferente.

Saca una garra y la introdujo en la cerradura.

—No sabía que podías hacer eso.

—Es un talento útil para unas cositas pelusa—Abrió el compartimento del alhajero y ahí había un montón de papelitos—Son las notas, sin más tomo el pequeño montón y las guardo en una bolsa que Judy le paso-.

—Era obvio que la chica las ocultaría en un lugar donde solo ella pudiera verlas.

—Por el tamaño es una llave que debe llevan encima—estimo Nick—Un collar o una pulsera…tómalas tienen las iniciales de Christopher.

Judy las tomo y las guardo como una evidencia.

—No hay nada más aquí, por la falta de privacidad no pudieron hacer mucho así que debe haber más en el piso de Chris

—Vamos allá pelusa.

—Es hora de conseguir más pistas…


	49. Misterio

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Lamento la demora sin embargo aqui esta el nuevo capitulo.

Llegaron al piso del joven Chris, en cuanto tuvieron el acceso autorizado por los padres del mismo, desesperados por su desaparición, empezaron a buscar.

—Bueno esto no dista mucho de un apartamento de un joven solo sin supervisión paternal muy regular.

—Bueno pelusa, no hay drogas, ropa por doquier, desorden, comida a medio comer, lo que delata noches de fiesta, parrandas…

—Nick ¿Estás describiendo tu juventud? —le pregunto interesada la coneja

—Tal vez un poco—dijo sonriendo—En fin, es obvio que estamos viendo a un estudiante muy bueno, pero con un romance cuya existencia oculta de sus padres.

—Por lo que ya vimos, Sara tiene una buena posición económica, no entiendo porque ella no vivía así—Dijo Judy consternada

—Para una hembra es más peligroso, y riesgoso, mejor un dormitorio con un ambiente más controlado.

—Supongo que tienes razón…

—Igual no funciono mucho, es obvio que casta y pura no es—dijo con cinismo y ve la mirada de Judy— ¿Qué? Es la verdad

—Dejando de lado eso ¿Qué tan probable es que hubieran reaccionado mal?

—En el caso de Chris no lo sé, tal vez incluso pudo creer que lo desheredarían o algo así.

— ¿A tal extremo?

—Los valores conservadores te pueden guiar de forma muy retorcida, más si en el caso hipotético es uno de esos idiotas que están a favor de las marchas y leyes de segregación.

—Lo cual lo puede poner en la lista de sospechoso.

—No lo creo, sería más obvio que solo hubiera desaparecido Sara, no su propio hijo, el paternalismo es muy conservador también, pero dejémoslo en la lista de secundarios por si acaso.

—Bogo dijo que podíamos pedir más ayuda ¿No? Podemos decirle a algunos compañeros que los sigan si lo vemos necesario.

—Buena idea Zanahorias—Nick observo la habitación buscando de nuevo—Necesitamos sus notas también.

—Hay más espacio donde ocultarlo—le dijo Judy con una ojeada.

—Sí, pero quieres ocultar algo que pueden de seguro buscar debes hacerlo en un lugar seguro.

Miro con detenimiento todo lo que había por ahí y en el área que posiblemente el estudiante hacia sus deberes por la cantidad de notas y libros esparcidos vio una laptop y un equipo de cómputo de escritorio, lo que le llamo la atención.

—Mira Zanahorias ven—Nick fue a la computadora—ves lo que yo-.

—Dos computadoras juntas—Era obvio—Y muy limpia la de escritorio, si tomamos en cuenta que no creo que el aseo sea una prioridad en esa área a no ser—Miro a Nick-.

—Preciosa eres de las mejores—le dijo sonriendo, se acercó al aparato que era CPU raro que no tuviera una más avanzada, pero las calcomanías evidenciaban que tal vez era un mero recuerdo que usaba de vez en cuando, pero al tocarla Nick confirmo lo que ambos pensaban, una de las laterales no estaba atornillada y cedió ante el toque de Nick, el zorro la tomo y la puso a un lado develando que además de cables adentro había más cosas—Y aquí tenemos el equivalente masculino al joyero de las hembras…

—Realmente deben de hacer cosas menos desordenadas Nick

—Funcionan, como el ocultar cosas en tu bolsa de ropa sucia del gimnasio.

— ¿Ocultas cosas ahí?

— ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

— ¡No meteré mis patas ahí!

—Eso pensé—tildo con la cabeza—En fin ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Había cosas varias, desde pequeños libros, comics bastante viejos y ¡Lotería! Notas muy parecidas y si en efecto eran las notas de su novia.

—Espera—Judy saca las notas que él le dio a ella—Mira son diferentes, él las escribía en recortes de hojas blancas.

—Ella le dejaba notitas autoadhesivas—las ve un minuto—ustedes siempre son más detallistas.

—Cosa de hembras, nos gustan los colores, pero que ustedes lo hagan también es tierno.

—Sí, a nuestro modo—le sonrió un poco apenado— un momento, pelusa ¿Qué es eso? —Señala la pata de Judy donde tienes las notas de Chris-.

— ¿Qué? —Ella misma busca en la bolsa-.

—Eso señala con un dedo-.

En ese momento Judy la ve y luego ve al CPU—Creo que lo mismo que eso—señala un artículo igual.

Ambos los toman, Nick de la computadora y Judy de la bolsa.

—Ronald James Padavona—leyó Judy—

—Y su número…. ¿Quién es? Y

—Porque estos Chicos pondrían su tarjeta al lado de sus cosas importantes.

—Esto no es viejo, se ve muy nueva

—Lleva todas las notas, es la prueba de su relación—le dijo seria la coneja-.

—Claro Jefa…

Buscaron un poco más e igual no encontraron nada, se fueron con eso y pensando en la tarjeta.

—Aquí Hopps y Wilde reportándose—Era ya el segundo reporte del día y Judy estaba muy pensativa ni siquiera le puso atención a Ben cuando le respondió.

—Zanahorias vamos a comer—le ofreció el zorro-.

—Nick, quiero terminar todo hoy…ver a todas las familias que necesitamos.

—Son tres familias más con los expedientes más escasos, los demás son más completos y tenemos acceso a las residencias. Tenemos los contactos de sus amistades más cercanas podemos citarlos a la estación para la tarde y en este inter ir con esas familias.

—Una es la de nuestros…

—Menores de edad, sí—le confirmo un poco serio-.

—Bien has que vayan a la estación en la tarde necesitamos cerciorar su relación ya….

Ese día fue pesado y abrumador…Judy tuvo que lidiar con una madre desconsolada ya que su hija de 16 años desapareció, al igual que la madre de un joven casi de la edad, en un par de semanas iba a cumplir los 17…Nick trato de hablar con los padres de los chicos pero tampoco fue muy útil estos solo se recriminaban la poca atención que les prestaban y comprobaron que en efecto no sabían si tuvieran una relación, hasta que con una entrevista más persuasiva Judy descubrió que la madre de Elizabeth sabía del noviazgo, pero que no sabía cómo lo tomaría su esposo, que su hija una chita estuviera perdidamente enamorada de un oso…..con quienes citaron en la comisaria no fue mejor, pero al menos al final después de un par de horas extras en su bolsa pudieron ir con Bogo a darle noticias.

La coneja toco la puerta con cautela para escuchar el claro—Adelante—de un Búfalo que realmente estaba de pésimo humor-.

Bogo lo primero que ve son las largas orejas de la coneja en un torpe intento de asomarse de forma discreta.

—Es mejor que entren ahora—les dice con un tono algo fatigado mientras frota sus ojos con una de sus pesuñas-.

La pequeña pareja entre mientras Nick ve con algo de burla a la coneja por su intento de "discreción" ambos llegan a la enorme silla y se sientan en la misma, ahora Nick se permite rodear a Judy un poco con su cola, como canino siente la necesidad de decir es mi coneja. Si bien Bogo ve el gesto lo deja pasar, al fin y al cabo es algo inofensivo.

—Eh visto aquí a varias familias y pidieron un par de salas de interrogatorio, ¿Eran las familias de nuestros desaparecidos?

—Así es señor—le confirma la coneja—Juntamos a los demás cuando nos convencimos de ser necesario…y lo confirmamos, ya que aparte de sus familiares cercanos pedimos a sus más cercanos amigos….

—Con lo cual ambos pudimos detectar muy a tiempo un hecho irrefutable…tenía razón…todos eran parejas—confirma el zorro-.

—Tenemos declaraciones firmadas de quienes pueden hacerlo y una evidencia física de los primeros desaparecidos—le informa Judy—Conseguiremos pruebas de los demás mañana.

—Era lo que temía…—Bogo suspira un poco-.

—Otro hecho es que varios tienen un miembro en su núcleo familiar con tendencias bastante—Judy se trataba y no sabe que decir-.

—Retrogradas, fascistas, narcisistas, prejuiciosos e idiotas—le dice Nick de forma cínica y simple-.

— ¡Nick! —Le reprende la coneja-.

Solo se encoje de hombros—Es la verdad…alguien de pensamiento anticuado con ideas estúpidas sobre la superioridad de su especie o familia depredadora o especialidad de presa o alguna patraña así. Cada uno tuvo un motivo de peso para mantener una relación sería oculta de su familia y mejor confiar en mamíferos ajenos a la misma o en miembros de tu misma condición, como en un caso…hermanos o primos que pueden ser considerados sin sonar ofensivo solo como expresión figurativa "la oveja negra" —expreso el vulpino-.

El búfalo solo lo miro con ecuánime expresión— ¿Te sorprende?

—Realmente no, esta sociedad se está pudriendo gracias a estúpidos con doble moral que buscan envenenar incautos y ponerlos en contra de un tema que realmente no entienden o no les debería de representar un maldito problema-.

—Hopps, a pesar de la inexorable verdad, es obvio que tu zorro esta de pésimo humor—detalla el jefe—Oficial Wilde a pesar de lo que pueda creer estoy muy de acuerdo con usted, el problema es por qué desaparecieron…

—Tengo mis fuertes sospechas en que en efecto si fueron secuestros, el problema es….Nick…—le pide al zorro continuar-.

—No hay una prueba sólida que lo demuestre, solo son teorías nada más…no hay evidencia concreta, pero sus trabajos…sus vidas…solo se esfumaron, no es como si de un momento solo se fueran porque sí o por voluntad propia, pero no hay llamadas, amenazas o algo que diga "Oigan tenemos a estos miembros de su familia" o en el caso de que de alguna manera supieran de una buena relación discreta o no han dicho "Tenemos a los miembros inter-especie de su familia" pero no hay nada…

—Como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado—añadió la coneja-.

—Buen trabajo oficiales, por lo menos confirmaron lo más importante, eran pareja eso era un hecho que más necesitaba aclarar…Buen trabajo…ya pueden retirarse…

—Señor si resolvemos esto ¿consideraría un bono? —el zorro le sonríe un poco, estaba de mal humor pero necesitaba desesterarse y que mejor opción que hacerlo con Bogo-.

Bogo lo mira serio antes de que se le ocurriese una buena idea para regresarle la jugada con un par de intereses pasados—Si lo resuelven créeme que esta un aumento tendrán…será la recompensa de la alcaldía…

El mal humor del vulpino fue reemplazado por interés— ¿Enserio? ¿De cuento?

—Considerable más el bono que tanto pregonas…

—Bueno—decía con un particular brillo en los ojos hasta que— auuuu—se queja al ser jalado de su oreja por una molesta coneja-.

—Gracias señor lo veremos mañana—se despide con cortesía la coneja sin soltar al zorro de la oreja-.

Baja de un salto con todo y zorro el cual casi va a rastras con ella, eso o perder su oreja.

—Señor reporto agresión laboral—le dice Nick mientras sigue siendo arrastrado-.

—Creo que esto lo permitiré por hoy además de que ya no están laborando—le dice con una sonrisa burlona—Suerte zorro…

La coneja se lleva a rastras al zorro, varios de sus compañeros los ven y solo sonríen algo divertidos. Era muy usual en ellos verlos llevarse así, además que saben que el zorro puede ser algo impertinente y termina sacando de quicio a Judy. La coneja no lo soltó aun a pesar de las constantes suplicas del macho.

—Por favor era broma…no solo veo el dinero…zanahorias—le dice con tono suplicante—Linda si solo quisiera dinero me hubiera quedado de estafador—la coneja se detiene más no lo mira—Me uní para seguir a tu lado…para estar juntos—la coneja lo suelta y Nick siente un gran alivio—Sé que a veces puedo ser un poco imbécil-.

—Pero así te quiero—lo voltea a ver con una mirada dulce-.

—Te lo compensare…—le guiña un ojo—ya se me ocurrirá algo…

Sintiéndose cansados pero realizados siguieron su camino, registraron su salida y se fueron a su hogar. Una vez ahí Judy propuso que se ducharan juntos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, cosa que Nick rechazo…cosa muy extraña…

— ¿No? —le pregunto perpleja, ella ya se había acostumbrado a sus baños compartidos que casi siempre terminaban en algo más.

—No te esponjes orejas, claro que no bañaremos juntos—le confirmo—solo que primero te compensare lo de la jefatura-.

—Nick no es necesario yo…

—No diga más oficial pelusa, le di mi palabra aun en medio de mi dolor y mi palabra se cumple.

El vulpino se acercó a su amada coneja con una mirada seductora y hambrienta, Judy como una presa asechada quiso retroceder un poco pues la lujuria era evidente en la mirada del macho. El zorro la tomo entre sus patas y la cargo hasta ponerla a su altura dándole un beso con pasión de más. La hembra con gusto se dejó hacer al tiempo que Nick afincaba el agarre de sus patas en su trasero…sin detenerse camino con la coneja sujetando su cuello mientras lo besa.

— ¿Esta será mi recompensa…?

—No, tenía ganas de hacerlo—le dijo mientras detenía su lengua la cual saboreaba el cuello de Judy-.

Con cuidado la depositan en la cama y de forma lenta empieza a desvestir a la coneja, Judy se sentía hipnotizada por su mirada, en cuanto la dejo en ropa interior solo sintió su alentó en oreja pues había cerrado los ojos cuando empezaba a quitarle los pantalones.

—Acuéstate boca abajo y cierra los ojos—le dijo en susurro, si bien le pareció curioso no objeto y lo hizo.

Pasaron unos segundos y la coneja escucho al vulpino buscar algo, iba a preguntar hasta que sintió una tibia sensación en su pelaje y enseguida las firmes patas del zorro.

—Nick…

—Silencio hermosura, déjate consentir por estas mágicas patas— le susurro pero de forma firme mientras usaba el aceite para masajes..

Judy iba a decir algo más hasta que Nick dio en un punto que le hizo sentir un gran placer.

—Oh Nick—el zorro empezó a usar un poco más de fuerza en esa delicada espalda—realmente son mágicas—le dice entre suspiros de gusto.

Siente como Nick desabrocha su sostén—Esta cosa es muy estorbosa en una espalda tan perfecta como la tuya—le dice en tono seductor-.

Ella sintió su pelaje erizarse por completo por el tono y al no poder pero se podía imaginar su cara y eso la excitaba mucho. Las patas del zorro pasaban sin complicaciones contra su espalda, los minutos pasaban y la temperatura de la coneja subía, si el zorro la quería volver loca con burlas a su cuerpo y excitarla a niveles críticos lo estaba haciendo, y muy bien, pero aun aparte de eso también la ponía en un estado casi adormecido, se sentía más que mejor…

—Sabes que aparte de robar estas manos aprendieron mucho sobre anatomía animal—le susurro el zorro mientras mordía un poco su oreja—Pero creo que ya lo sabes-.

Continuo moviendo sus patas y de un buen tirón las bragas de la hembra fueron arrancadas de su cuerpo por el vulpino, de la espalda paso a darle esa tántrica experiencia por todo su cuerpo expuesto sentía la respiración de Nick, sus roces, sus agarres con fuerza, hasta que las patas del zorro se volvieron a enfocar a su espalda.

—En la espalda hay varios puntos sensibles—le explico—Aquí se libera la tensión—le dijo haciendo una modera presión causando un gemido de la hembra—Aquí se libera el estrés—repitió la acción—Y creo que sabrás que despierta este—le dice para al final aplicar presión sobre ese punto-.

En cuanto lo hizo Judy finalmente alzo la cabeza, sus ojos estaban abiertos y sus patas se cerraron en puños tomando las sabanas, volteo rápidamente hacia Nick que la veía con una sonrisa.

No paso ni un segundo cuando la coneja se abalanzo sobre el zorro que feliz recibió a la fiera hambrienta en que se convirtió su amada, pues no pasó nada de tiempo cuando su ropa fue sacada de su cuerpo casi a tirones…esa noche sería muy buena para él…

3 Horas después.

Un zorro con una mirada perdida en la cama tenia encima a una linda conejita que seguía besando y mordisqueando su cuello.

—Que rico—fue lo único que el zorro pudo articular…

—Muy…muy… —le confirmo la coneja mientras se frotaba contra su cuello—Nunca me había sentido así…

—Eres una bestia en la cama zanahorias—Nick la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo a él—Me encanta…jamás pensé que podías utilizar tus garritas así—dice mientras siente su espalda-.

La coneja se sonrojo un poco pero soltó una risita traviesa—Ni yo lo sabía ¿Qué me hiciste?

—Libere parte de tu tensión sexual que debiste acumular tal vez desde la adolescencia.

—Fue lo más rico de mi vida…—le dice Judy con gusto-.

—Hasta ahora linda, hasta ahora, créeme que puedo hacer más mucho más—se jacta-.

Judy solo lo abraza mejor y se recuesta sobre su pecho—Lo tomare como una promesa

—Promesa es…—le confirmo Nick-.

— ¿Crees que Jack y Skye estén bien?

—Bogo no ha avisado nada sobre homicidios de agentes federales—reflexiono el vulpino despreocupado—Así que yo creo que sí…

Un Horas antes en el distrito nocturno…

— ¿Esto es realmente necesario? —pregunta la vulpina mientras veía su brazo, la razón era que miraba su pelaje ahora marrón-.

—Las ratas topo son ciegas, pero las comunes no—le aclara-.

Ambos tiñeron sus pelajes, Jack ahora era Negro y Skye marrón.

— ¿Crees que me veo bien? —le pregunta a la liebre-.

—Para la misión eso algo intrascendente—le aclara—Pero del color que seas siempre serás hermosa-.

—Awww adoro cuando eres así de romántico…

—Bien dejemos de lado lo romántico, es hora de trabajar, yo me encargo de estas ratas.

Con cautela fueron a la entrada. La liebre toco la puerta con cautela y una voz por un intercomunicador exterior se escuchó.

—Cita por favor.

—A-1256—fue la respuesta de Jack-.

—Justo a tiempo caballero-.

La puerta se abre y Jack entra con Cinthia tras él.

—Por favor sin portafolios…no vienen a dejar papeles—le dijo a Jack quien tenía un pequeño portafolio-.

—Claro—Jack le tendió el portafolio— ¿Dónde lo dejo?

—Sobre el escritorio—Jack así lo hizo dejándolo sobre el escritorio de la recepción—Ahora si pueden pasar-.

La vulpina se queda perpleja por la enorme estructura modificada con un sinfín de puentes caminos pasadizos para las ratas las cuales se ve que manejan un sinfín de información.

Una rata con una plataforma móvil se acerca a ellos justo a su altura.

—Bienvenidos a Lemmy's la institución bancaria más segura de Zootopia. Según su cita están aquí para un arreglo con la administración ¿Cierto?

—Exacto—le confirma Jack—Nuestro cliente tiene negocios importantes.

—Pasen con alguno de nuestros asesores—les comenta la rata, Skye lo miraba y estaba segura que era mejor hacer un trato con un zorro de las Vegaz que con una rata de aquí-.

—Lo lamento pero nosotros. Requerimos asesoría de primer piso—Jack le comento al tiempo que saca una tarjeta con un logotipo—Hay una posible queja hacia la administración.

—Retirar los fondos—les dice la rata al ver la tarjeta-.

—A no ser que la queja se escuche y se dé una solución.

—Les recomiendo pensar bien…la administración no toma bien los retiros…

—Y nuestro jefe no toma bien las amenazas…si hay razón no abra problemas.

—Denles acceso al primer piso—la rata cede—Sigan su camino…y espero verlos…si salen…

Jack solo entra por la puerta que se abrió la cual empezaba con una prometedora oscuridad total.

—Creo que lo mejor es que el caballero se quede-.

—Mi deber es protegerla a ella, no se preocupe-.

Jack entra primero con confianza y la vulpina tras él…

—Jack—habla después de un rato—Seguro estas bien, yo muy apenas logro ver-.

—Mi vista no es necesaria, se dónde están las paredes, estamos rodeados, las escucho moverse, creo que tu igual.

—Apenas lo hago, las paredes son gruesas y no lo distingo bien.

—Yo sí, además soy una liebre, se moverme en una madriguera.

—Arg—la zorra se queja-.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Claro que sí, el olor…dios…

—Es penetrante…

—Más que eso…me está mareando…

—Tranquila…el eco me dice que estamos cerca de una cavidad grande…

Y dicho y hecho vieron una luz tenue al frente a ellos, hasta que llegaron a una sala especial, rodeada de computadoras en los niveles superior y decenas de ratas. Los agentes ven como las computadoras son especiales pues su brillo es mínimo y las usuarias llevan un tipo de gafas especiales las cuales les permiten utilizarlas.

—Ustedes—una diminuta pero tétrica voz los llama Jack con la escasa luz logra ver a quien los llama-.

La vulpina ve con enormes ojos a la hembra que dirige a todas esas ratas, la hembra es de cuerpo mucho más largo y robusto que las demás, estaba en una especie de pedestal con varías ratas machos rodeándola.

—Son dos estoy segura, revísenlos—ordena-.

Con esa sola orden 10 ratas rodean a los mamíferos más grandes, Jack permanece imperturbable, pero Skye se pone nerviosa-.

—Son dos, señora, un zorro y un conejo…el zorro es hembra, el conejo es macho.

—Liebre—corrige Jack-.

—Silencio, tú no tienes derecho de hablar aquí macho, a no ser que te lo ordene—Jack no responde solo se calla dándole razón a la rata-.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece zorra?

—Buenas tardes…madame

—Al menos tienes cortesía.

—Venimos en representación de un importante cliente.

—Numero…

—14D781

—Motivo-.

—Nuestro cliente tuvo un altercado con un nuevo número recientemente registrado, lo cual toma como una muestra de agresión territorial fuera de los protocolos establecidos para evitar roces innecesarios.

—Tienes buena labia zorra—Concedió la desagradable mamífero de piel lampiña—Pero lamento decir que el honor no es algo que se vea por aquí, porque si no te das cuentas somos ratas, el dinero por otra parte…—gesto con la pata—los negocios son primero, sin embargo no quiero problemas con alguien del gremio de su cliente, su solicitud se tramito con el tiempo suficiente y aquí están los movimientos-.

Un grupo de ratas le da Skye un juego de hojas con varias tablas de transacciones monetarias.

—Recibimos la solicitud de una cuenta, normalmente hubiéramos llevado un proceso como tal pero su pago directo hizo que se atenuaran las normas.

—Que ética…—susurro la vulpina-.

—Nuestra lealtad esta al mejor postor, al final de cuentas este el mundo bursátil, el dinero es la llave, nada ajeno a los demás bancos…diurnos y de superficie. En fin fue una cuota ridículamente alta por la apertura y los fondos que circulaban por la misma lo eran iguales hasta un par de meses…la relación con su representante y el usuario miembro de la cuenta, por esos motivos una sanción, los fondos se vaciaron y fueron a dar parte de nuestra propia caja privada y un reembolso del 10% del total al afectado en este caso el señor Crawl, suma que como ven fue retirada de manera rápida. Igualmente ahí está también la otra única sociedad de la cuenta….

—Esta información no la solicitamos—le comenta Skye, era una ventaja, pero no deben descuidar su fachada-.

—Oh no se preocupen…después de todo la necesitan…

—No lo necesitamos—quiso insistir después de todo ya vio lo que necesitaba, sin embargo escuchaba como las ratas se acercaban, más no las veía-.

—Quédensela…después de todo los muertos no hablan.

— ¡Skye! —el grito de Jack fue la única advertencia que tuvo se giró y vio como una horrible rata casi llego a su rostro, no logro su objetivo pues Jack logro atraparla en el aire-.

La liebre en una rápida maniobra logra arrojarla antes de que logre hundir sus macabros incisivos.

(Escuchar la canción de Ozzy Osbourne—Let me hear you scream)

— ¡Corre! —le ordeno mientras de su traje sacaba unas diminutas capsulas las cuales arrojo hacía donde escucho se formaba un contingente de roedores listos para ir sobre ellos.

Tomo la pata de Skye con el único objetivo de sacarla de ahí ya…tomo al azar uno de los túneles que le pareció más vacío, no sin antes pasar por una lluvia de roedores lampiños, los cuales pudo esquivar.

—Que no se te suba ninguno, antes de que puedas defenderte ya pudieron causarte un daño grave con sus malditos dientes—doblaron en una esquina dentro de un túnel—Saca tu arma.

—Los tranquilizantes ¿funcionaran?

—No es peligroso para ellos, no son dardos, no hay agujas, por su tamaño caerán inconscientes al instante, no falles no tenemos tantas, tendremos que correr no pelear, aun si logramos salir de esto, tenemos que escapar de las otras ratas.

—Cuidado—le dijo al tiempo que disparaba y un par de roedores cayeron al suelo noqueadas por los sedantes-.

—Esa es mi vulpina—saco su arma—Vamos.

Siguieron su camino por el oscuro laberinto, solo se escuchaban los extraños sonidos de los roedores desde dentro de las paredes antes de que estos saltaran encima de ellos, con agilidad y gracia Skye los esquivaba, daba golpes y sedantes a cuantos podía sin errar un tiro. Jack por otro lado la tenía más difícil a diferencia de la vulpina el solo dependía de su oído y eso hacía que no pudiera dispara tan fácil por lo tanto no lo quedaba de otra que arriesgarse un poco más al combinar más sus técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo aunque pudo sentir un par de cortes pero evito que lo mordieran en su totalidad, cuando lograron librarse de ese frente les quedaba otra cuestión,

—Skye ¿Vez alguna luz?

La vulpina agudizo su vista mientras recargaba su arma—Al fondo hay algo, será una salida.

—Ojala y no, necesitamos una computadora, vamos…

Ambos avanzaron corriendo por el pasillo, una vez que Skye confirmo que estaba vacía Jack Bloquea la puerta. —Toma—le arroja una USB—Conéctala a cualquier computadora—le dijo mientras coloca su oreja contra la puerta-.

—Pero tienen clave—le dijo cuando miro la pantalla de la más cercana.

—Eso no importa—escucha algo—Hazlo ya se están acercando…

La vulpina solo le hizo caso a su compañero y conecto el dispositivo al equipo en cuanto lo hizo la pantalla del mismo solo cambio su estado mostrando un montón de códigos.

—Listo, hora de irnos…—Jack abre la puerta solo para neutralizar a 5 ratas-.

Al salir la vulpina dio una buena olisqueada al ambiente.

—El aire esta menos viciado en esa dirección—señala un túnel-.

—Confió en tu nariz…—Jack tomo la dirección que la vulpina indico-.

Conforme corrían Jack disparaba hacía las diferentes bifurcaciones-.

— ¿Lo que huelo son químicos?

—Es para distraerlas, su nariz las confundirá y no pueden vernos directamente…—corrieron hasta llegar…Jack en su último ascenso por un túnel que iba en dirección inclinada hacia arriba arrojo un montón de las misma mini bombas de gas que uso al principio para que las ratas que si pudieran dar con ellos no los localizaran tan fácil.

—Jack si puedo saber ¿Qué puse en la computadora?

—Fue un virus silencioso…hará que nada del día de hoy se quede grabado en las cámaras de seguridad, como nuestros rostros y el intento de hoy…además evito que las ratas topo se comunicaran con sus vecinas de arriba…Tenemos un tiempo limitado de acción.

— ¿No crees que lo hayan hecho ya?

—Lo dudo mucho, son tan egocéntricas como calvas. Sal con naturalidad y calma… —una vez llegada a la puerta—Actúa natural —llegaron a la puerta la cual tenía una cerradura electrónica-.

—Jack Dime que el virus anula el sistema de seguridad…

—Claro que sí…por 10 minutos y llevamos 8—abrió la puerta y dejo a la hembra salir primero—Tranquila…

—Caminar a la puerta con calma

—Exacto…solo camina…

Ambos lo hicieron con toda la naturalidad posible para la situación. Caminaron…

—Vaya ya terminaron…—les dijo la misma rata que los recibió— ¿Resolvieron sus conflictos?

—En efecto caballero—señaló a Skye que mostro los oficios—Tenemos la respuesta y nuestro cliente estará complacido…Gracias por su comprensión y tiempo—agradeció mientras reanudaba su paso—Sinos disculpan tenemos negocios que atender-.

Skye solo dio una última cabeza para despedirse y siguió a Jack, gracias al cielo todo salió bien y estaban a menos de 5 metros de la salida cuando el teléfono de la recepción sonó, la vulpina se dio cuenta de esto y tomo a Jack de la muñeca y se dispuso a salir con una prisa simulada, antes de que se dieran el recepcionista dio la orden de no dejarlos salir, pero Skye fue más rápida y metió su pata derecha en el bolsillo de su saco y dentro apretó un pequeño interruptor de un detonador. De esa acción el pequeño portafolio que Jack dejo en el escritorio estallo en una bola de humo que de forma casi inmediata activo el sistema contra incendios de la instalación, ambos agentes solo salieron de la puerta y Skye logro neutralizar a quienes estaban fuera del edificio mientras Jack bloqueo la puerta..

—Vámonos ya —le dijo la liebre-.

La hembra no estuvo más de acuerdo y ambos emprendieron su retirada, llegaron a su auto y la vulpina tomo el volante ya que no podían perder el tiempo mientras Jack se ponía sus lentes de visión nocturna.

—Buena idea lo de tirar el sistema…—le dijo ella mientras conducía-.

—Buena idea de las granadas de humo…

—Jack ¿Estas herido?…

—No lo estoy—Negó aquello-.

—Huelo sangre y no apesta a la de las ratas topo…es tu sangre…reconocería ese olor donde fuera…

—Solo fueron unos cortes—trato de calmarla-.

—Eso lo veremos, dejaremos esto y te curare en la oficina.

—No es necesario…

Sin embargo una mirada afilada de ella le hizo callarse y resignarse, simplemente no podía contra su hembra…no podía

En otro lugar en Zootopia.

Un grupo de animales no identificados estaba reunido, era casi el alba y los rostros de los presentes se notaban un poco fatigados. Estaban congregados frente a una pantalla de proyección.

Un enorme mamífero solo viro su cabeza y con voz fuerte hablo—Inicien ahora.

En el acto se inició una secuencia en la pantalla y se empezó a mostrar un importante número de secuencias y una especie de simulación. A la par un porcentaje se mostraba muy probablemente mostrando el avance, muchos de los ahí presentes empezaron a festejar, aun cuando el porcentaje solo había subido por arriba del 35%, el júbilo no bajo en ningún momento hasta que…la secuencia sorpresivamente se detuvo, la simulación solo se empezó a colorear de negro y unas enormes letras rojas se mostraron en la pantalla.

"SIMULACION FALLIDA" era el mensaje que parpadeaba.

La celebración se apagó al instante y un silencio sepulcral se interpuso en todos, rostros molestos y suspiros resignados.

—Es suficiente—la misma voz volvió a sonar—Mejor quiten esas caras, ¿No lo ven? La última vez y por los últimos años solo vimos resultados que no pasaron del 32%, ahora, con el equipo casi completo logramos ese 53%. Estamos cerca

—Señor—una voz lo interrumpe—Necesitamos a todos, y por todos…

—Ese camino no estará disponible durante mucho, por más que los necesitemos, no podrán estar aquí, ellos deben seguir con su trabajo, y aquí se debe avanzar, estamos contra reloj, por primera vez, debemos ganarle al tiempo. Las elecciones se acercan. Y ya va siendo la hora. Retírense a descansar, el trabajo apenas comienza.

—Señor—una voz masculina lo llama cuando casi todos se habían ido-.

— ¿Si Zakk?

—No creo que lo logremos a tiempo.

—Habla el que pudo aumentar tanto la simulación.

—Los resultados son inestables, la degradación…se freirán en la mesa.

—Para eso son las pruebas, y es por eso que empecé la fase 2…

—P-P-Pero—le dijo sorprendido— ¡¿Aquí?! ¡¿Sé da cuenta de lo que eso es?! ¡Es…!

—Por mucho ilegal, haciendo cosas realmente repugnantes para muchos…pero el tiempo apremia, y para hacer una tortilla se deben romper varios huevos.

—S-S-S-Señor…

— ¿No estas con nosotros?

—Sí pero…

—No hay otro camino…se debe mentir y hacer cosas para nada buenas, pero eso tú ya lo sabes bien ¿No? Mentir y actuar para sacarle provecho…

El hurón bajo la cabeza—Sí señor, lo sé…

—Perfecto y hablando de mentiras…es la hora—Se gira y ve a la silueta de un gran felino— ¿Puedes venir?

—Ordene—dijo el gran felino con un pelaje negro-.

—Tráela ya…—el felino solo asiente y se va de ahí—Bien Zakk ve y descansa un rato y no menciones nada aun, yo anunciare la fase dos-.

—Si señor—el pequeño depredador da vuelta y se empieza a ir—Sara—es lo único que murmura—Lo lamento


	50. Cadenas

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Hola aquí el nuevo capítulo y como saben se acerca el final así que les recomiendo estén atentos…las conspiraciones siguen…

Locación desconocida…

Una figura alta se dirige por un gran pasillo, el entorno era completamente blanco y su andar confiado.

Una puerta automática se abre frente a él y entra.

—Caballeros—llama a quienes están ahí.

—Señor es algo temprano para usted ¿no lo cree?

—Un poco pero no importa ¿Cómo van?

—Estamos casi listo señor, las grabaciones del área B fueron muy útiles para el estudio del resultado.

— ¿Qué avance tenemos hasta ahora?

—El resultado final fue satisfactorio, ya no es inestable y se logró la completa asimilación.

—Eso quería escuchar, no pago tanto por resultados inútiles ¿Cuánto para empezar?

—Aun estudiamos los resultados para ver la reacción con el tiempo a la par que trabajamos la forma de transportarlo y usarlo de forma segura.

— ¿Es reversible?

—Con elemento correcto sí—asiente—Lo probamos y es viable al 100% no tema por un accidente, además es controlable en su totalidad.

— ¿Qué falta entonces? —Pregunto desesperado-.

—Que no haya errores de tiempo para que todo siga su curso-.

—Está bien y ¿Tú?

—Corroboro lo que te dijo, no solo con la experiencia del área B sino con una prueba aquí…

—Bien…y ¿lo otro que te pedí?

—Ya está arreglado además de que seguimos la investigación.

— ¿Alguna novedad?

—Están tan perdidos que no podrán hacer nada cuando el cambio comience.

—Pronto serán testigos de una nueva era…

…

Vemos a una vulpina y una liebre descansar en una habitación de hotel. La liebre tenía el pecho descubierto y la hembra estaba en ropa interior recostada sobre el pecho de su pareja.

—Me alegra que no te pasara nada—le dice ella mientras se acurruca más en él-.

—Te dije que solo fueron unos rasguños, lograste neutralizar más ratas que yo…

—No fue la gran hazaña, solo fue porque puedo ver en la oscuridad.

—Y por tener una excelente puntería.

—Tuve un excelente maestro. Pensé que el único plan de contingencia eran las granadas…

—Ese era el plan hasta que nuestro querido paranoico me dijo que llevara esa USB como un último seguro. Fue una suerte.

Ella asintió—Te noto algo distraído…

—Es lo que dijo Hopps…

—Tranquilo…ellos son policías muy capaces, tienen la pericia y experiencia.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que pueda haber alguien tras parejas como nosotros…

—No hay nada serio aun—le reconforta—trata de no pensar en eso…

—Tratare….

Al día siguiente y durante varios días más para Nick y Judy fue un tiempo igual de agobiante, fueron a los domicilios de todos los desaparecidos que les hacían falta para recolectar las pistas que corroboraran su relación. Mientras Judy se encargaba de procesar y etiquetar todas las pistas nuevas Nick estaba en el sistema de cámaras tratando de encontrar el último avistamiento de las víctimas.

— ¿Alguna suerte? —Le pregunto la coneja al tiempo que sigue llenado los papeles-.

—No logro dar con el momento de la desaparición—la voz de Nick se oía estresada-.

—Tranquilo Nick

—Zanahorias es enserio ¿Cómo diablos desapareces media tonelada de bisonte en esta jodida ciudad? —Exclama desesperado-.

—Obviamente hay una forma y nuestro trabajo es encontrar como lo hicieron junto con el lugar…

—Zanahorias la respuesta a esa pregunta no va llamar por teléfono—le dice sarcástico-.

En ese preciso instante el teléfono de la oficina sonó sorprendiendo a Nick.

El zorro miraba el aparato con los ojos bien abiertos pero no se movía por lo que la coneja lo hizo—Oficial Hopps…Jack—llamo la atención de Nick—Sí, estamos trabajando en ello—voltea a ver a Nick— ¿Enserio nos ayudaran para hacer esto?

Ante lo que escucho Nick se levanta lo más rápido que puede y va junto a Judy en el teléfono y en un movimiento rápido se lo arrebata un momento a la coneja.

—Escucha Savage si vas a apostar en el súper tazón te puedo asesorar porque creo que soy profeta—le exclamo antes de que Judy le quitara al aparato-.

—Disculpa eso—le dice a la liebre mientras ve al zorro con fiereza—No para nada, sí, está bien, solo creo que a trabajo demasiado y el cerebro puede estárcele friendo si es que eso no ha pasado ya. Si Jack, en la cafetería a dos cuadras de la estación, ahí estaremos. No descuida, estamos organizando las evidencias físicas. Ahí estaremos, nos vemos en un rato, bye y saludas a Skye de mi parte—una vez que el macho colgó la coneja deja hace lo mismo y voltea a ver a Nick-.

—Sabes Zanahorias debo decir esas cosas más seguido entre las investigaciones.

Judy solo rolo los ojos mientras suspiraba algo exasperada—Claro Nick…

—Es enserio, y decían que las patas de conejo eran las de la buena suerte, pero son los zorros los mamíferos de la suerte—le presumió-.

—Pues ojala esa suerte nos dure, vamos ayúdame con esto para ir con Skye y Jack.

—Lo que la jefa ordene—saludo el zorro-.

Una vez que todo fue foliado ambos salieron de su oficina para ir a la cita antes dicha. No tardaron casi nada en llegar y les fue fácil reconocer el pelaje blanco de la zorra, ella como su compañero estaban sentados esperándolos, Jack con una tasa de humienta café y ella con una malteada con un posible exceso de crema batida. La hembra agita la pata con alegría mientras Jack los ve con su seriedad habitual, realmente se ve la enorme diferencia en la personalidad de ambos, que cualquiera dudaría su relación amorosa.

—Hola chicos siéntense—les dijo con alegría la vulpina—ordenen que igual que nosotros no han comido.

—En eso tienes razón—concordó Judy mientras se sentaba—me alegra verte.

—Lo mismo digo

—Veo que salieron con vida y enteros—les dijo Nick-.

—Apenas Wilde, era peor a como lo imagine.

—Sin duda alguna—voltea a ver a la zorra— ¿Ya dejaste de sentir esa peste a un la puedes percibir?

—Tuve que oler café por 10 minutos para que mi nariz dejara de oler esa porquería.

—Si sé de lo que hablas…

Su plática fue interrumpida por uno de los camareros que fue a tomar la orden de los cuatro pequeños mamíferos. Cada quien pidió lo que quiso y la plática de temas laborales se suspendió y empezaron una amena platica de temas comunes. Hasta que terminaron sus alimentos, después el ambiente entre ellos se puso serio.

—Bien ya que estamos aquí hay que hablar de lo que nos tiene aquí—les dijo Jack….-.

—Pueden empezar ustedes—concedió Judy-.

—Gracias Hopps, como saben logramos encontrar un fina línea gracias a los datos de cuentas que nos dieron, por lo que pudimos avanzar pero ahora nos encontramos con una pared que no podemos flanquear.

—Es por eso que estamos aquí—intervino Skye—creo que ustedes nos pueden ayudar a encontrar una puerta que no ayude a cruzar esta pared.

—A cambio nosotros les ayudaremos con algo que está siendo complicado para ustedes.

—Bueno Savage eso suena a trato, pero creo que deseaban ayudar desde un principio—les comenta el zorro-.

—Obviamente Wilde—le aclara Jack—desde que nos lo dijeron-.

—Realmente apreciamos su ayuda—Judy les dijo agradecida— pero primero díganos en lo que nosotros podemos ayudar primero.

—Necesitamos un contacto Judy.

—Uno que yo no puedo conseguir—admitió la liebre-.

— ¿Cómo? ¿La forma del bar no es útil?

— ¿Te enteraste de eso? —Skye le pregunto sorprendida-.

—No fue algo precisamente discreto, pero un leopardo que maneja todos los homicidios por sicarios es golpeado y no dijo de que especie fue el perpetrador es una de dos, o era alguien muy peligroso o le daría vergüenza admitirlo. Y que una liebre te patee el trasero creo que le dolería mucho el orgullo.

—Debo admitir que ese razonamiento tiene cierta lógica—admitió Skye-.

— ¿Qué contacto buscan? —Pregunto el zorro rojo mientras tomaba algo del café que ordeno-.

—A Mr. Big—le dijo Jack-.

Con tan solo pronunciar ese nombre Nick escupió el café que bebía mientras Judy se congelaba a la vez que se ponía tan pálida como un fantasma.

—No deben sorprenderse del que nosotros lo sepamos—Trato de calmarlos la liebre—Ser la madrina de la nieta o la antigua opción de consejero de uno de los mamíferos más poderosos de Zootopia no es algo que se puede mantener oculto, al menos de nosotros-.

Más allá de calmarlos solo los puso peor, más nerviosos y asustados.

—Chicos no deben ponerse así, en este trabajo los contactos y amistades que uno puede llegar a tener pueden ser por mucho algo turbios, pero realmente esto es algo que debemos encontrar y solo él nos lo podría decir y tener un mínimo de oportunidad de no morir como si tratáramos con las demás mafias—Skye trato de razonar-.

— ¿Quieren hablar directamente con él? —Nick se sorprendió más-.

—Nosotros no solemos usar intermediarios—le aclaro Jack-.

—Amigos yo no creo que sea buena idea—Judy empezó a disuadirlos-.

—Tiene razón es una pésima idea—secundo Nick—Mr. Big es de muy pocas pulgas, si se entera que dos agentes del ZBI quieren verlo se irán directo al hielo, y tu linda por muy ártica que seas no soportaras ese chapuzón en las aguas heladas y tu menos Jack—Nick les explico con la mayor crudeza—No quiero ver a mis amigos morir así.

—Nick apreciamos tu preocupación, pero entiende, nosotros no vamos por él, o su familia o socios.

—De hecho hasta le podría ser utilidad…—le dijo Jack-.

—Chicos entiendan, si vamos con ustedes es más probable que salgamos vivos que si tratamos de hacerlo solos—Skye los trato de convencer-.

El zorro y la coneja se vieron a los ojos consternados, estaban indecisos, Mr. Big es firme pero impredecible, despiadado pero gentil. No sabían cómo reaccionaría. Más no pudieron seguir negando. Aceptaron, Nick trataría de concretar esa reunión ese mismo día, el vulpino tomo su celular para empezar, no hace falta aclarar que la llamada fue bastante larga, mientras el zorro rojo trataba de convencer a un conocido jefe criminal el aceptar a dos agentes federales en su casa, pero al final, lo logro, con mucho trabajo logro hacerlo, pero con muy estrictas condiciones, las cuales se seguirían al pie de la letra., con eso que les dijo Nick todos tomaron ese rumbo, Judy y Nick llevaron a los agentes en su patrulla, el zorro conducía mientras Judy les decía las condiciones que la musaraña impuso.

—Sé que puede ser algo extremo, pero comprendan que es por seguridad—trataba Judy de explicar mientras veía como Jack se despojaba de sus armas con mucho disgusto-.

—Reglas son reglas—decía la liebre más para sí mismo que para la coneja.

—Bien llagamos—anuncio el vulpino mientras paraba para tener acceso a la enorme mansión-.

Los osos en la entrada les dieron el acceso mientras miraban mortalmente serio a los mamíferos acompañantes. Estacionaron la patrulla y los cuatro bajaron, al llegar a la puerta Nick y Judy entraron como siempre, pero para la zorra y la liebre les espero un intenso filtro de seguridad, comprobando que ambos estuvieran completamente limpios, después de eso y con una firme escolta, todos siguieron el camino al despacho. Una vez en el lugar Nick y Judy fueron dirigidos lado del escritorio donde reposaba la musaraña mientras Skye y Jack estaban frente a este a una distancia segura y con los osos a sus espaldas a una distancia mortalmente cerca. El capo dirigió la atención a los mamíferos que pidieron esa cita con él, primero a la hembra la cual bajo las orejas y la cabeza en un claro gesto de respeto y sumisión. Enseguida volteo a ver a la liebre, su rostro se mostraba en alto y muy estoico.

— ¡Tú! — la pequeña musaraña hizo un gesto con la pata y uno de los osos polares tomo a Jack del cuello alzándolo sujetándolo con bastante fuerza para hacerle muy difícil respirar.

— ¡Jack! —Skye se asustó y trato de ir con su pareja pero otro oso se lo impidió de manera sutil pero muy directa.

La otra pareja trato de intervenir solo para recibir una muda advertencia de los demás osos a su alrededor y de su anfitrión.

— ¿Cómo es posible que sigas con vida? —le pregunto amenazante mientras el osos lo mantenía alzado-.

Jack apenas podía respirar—Supongo que fue suerte—apenas logro decir.

— ¿Lo conoce? —Judy pregunto impactada-.

—Claro que sí—dijo seriamente viendo a la liebre.

—Hotel Waldorft, Zoo York—Jack aclaro apenas respirando-.

—Dame un motivo para no dejar que te partan el cuello-.

—Seguía ordenes…soy un soldado…nada diferente de sus osos…Ellos siguen sus órdenes y yo seguía las de ellos…nada personal

La musaraña solo lo observa hasta que hace un gesto con ese gesto la presión en el cuello de Jack al fin disminuye un poco permitiendo su respiración de forma más regular.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Judy pidió unja explicación.

Mr. Big observa a la coneja y luego a la liebre—Mi niña, tu sabes, los dos saben realmente ¿Quién es él?

Un silencio incomodo se forma en el despacho mientras Jack Sigue aprisionado, Skye sigue siendo apartada de él mientras intenta querer acercarse, hasta que Nick se animó a hablar—El ángel de la muerte.

—Exacto Nicky, la liebre frente a ustedes, es un maestro asesino del gobierno, yo solo lo había visto una vez…fue una reunión de varias familias de muchos territorios del país, alianzas, negocios, todo se arreglaría ahí, pero de un momento a otro, todo se hizo un caos, gritos y disparos, hasta que por fin llego hasta el salón, vaya sorpresa fue la nuestra al ver que el responsable fuera una pequeña liebre. Fue rápido, entro y disparo a sus objetivos. Dos socios cayeron ese día junto a trece de los mejores hombres, muchos heridos, y todos recordamos lo mismo, una fría mirada cual hielo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Jack quien mantenía la mirada gacha y los ojos cerrados.

—Todo es verdad—admitió—Esperaba que no me recordará. No justifico mis acciones, solo puedo arrepentirme de ellas.

—Mr. Big, el ya no es…—Judy trato de calmar a la musaraña pero alguien se le adelanto-.

—Por favor Mr. Big—Skye logro evadir al oso que la mantenía en su lugar y logro llegar hasta la musaraña ante la que se postro de rodillas—por favor, él ya no es lo que usted vio en ese entonces, ya no lo es, cambio, cambio para bien.

El jefe mafioso vio los ojos suplicantes de la hembra, sus lágrimas—Alza la mirada—le ordeno a Jack, quien de inmediato lo hizo-.

Mr. Big lo miro pero este desvió la mirada a la zorra que también lo volteo a ver a él

—Suéltalo Kevin—el oso lo miro con duda pero un asentimiento de cabeza del jefe mafioso fue su confirmación, el oso lo soltó y Jack cayo de pie cerca de Skye—Los mamíferos es muy difícil que cambien—sentencio—Pero si algo lo puede lograr es el sincero amor de una hembra-.

Ante eso Jack lo mira incrédulo igual que Skye—Pero…

—No traten de ocultarlo, yo lo sé por qué…digamos que tengo experiencia—Soltó lo último con algo de diversión mientras miraba a Judy y a Nick quienes al darse cuenta solo desviaron la mirada notoriamente sonrojados— ¿Qué es lo que desean saber?

—Tenemos el perfil de un criminal y estamos seguro que usted con solo oírlo nos puede decir quien es—le explico la vulpina con seriedad después de intentar recomponerse un poco y ayudar a su pareja a levantarse-.

—Escucho—concedió el diminuto mamífero-.

—Buscamos a un líder de alguna mafia de Zootopia. Ególatra, narcisista, realmente codicioso, sin una pisca de honor tradicional que solo desea tener dinero no importa el origen o destino—le enlisto Jack mientras frotaba su cuello-.

—Es un perfil muy común en este mundo, pero si es la cabeza de alguna organización solo uno encaja, Dave, Dave Mustine es el jefe de la mafia del distrito forestal.

— ¿Esta seguro? —Pregunto Skye anotando el nombre sin dejar de rodear con su cola a Jack-.

—Completamente, todas las familias u organizaciones nos regimos por un código de honor, pero ese muchacho no entiende lo que es siquiera la palabra, solo le importa obtener dinero sin importar su origen

—Mr. Big—Judy lo llamo—siento interrumpirlo pero la mafia del Distrito forestal es una de las más grandes, si lo que dice es cierto cómo es posible que el opere sin el completo consentimiento de los demás.

—Él no era el jefe, su tío James los era hace años, pero ese muchacho el cual empezó como cualquier sicario, no quería seguir ordenes, sino darlas, por lo que de un rápido y simultaneo movimiento acabó con toda la jerarquía de su tío, fue una noche, y al siguiente día él era el nuevo jefe, al haber usurpado todos los puestos importantes evito todo conflicto interno y solo fue una sacudida. Ese muchacho solo quiere enriquecerse y provocar males sin importar, como si disfrutara del dolor.

—Entonces debemos investigarlo.

—No debo recordarles que despreciable o no, sigue siendo un mamífero importante que no caerá tan fácil sean o no federales.

—No lo buscamos directamente a él, sino a quien dejo entrar. A cambio de una obscena cantidad de dinero.

—El distrito forestal es una zona de caos, por ahí entra un sinfín de porquería.

—Si mal no recuerdo Esa es la segunda zona de tráfico.

—Estas en lo cierto, estas parado justo en el primero. Pero aquí está regulado con las reglas de las familias, sin embargo a él no le importa.

—Entonces el único mamífero que nos puede decir quién está detrás de esto, quien financia, no lo dirá.

—De hecho no creo que si quiera lo sepa, eso era parte del trato, nada de información y todo por medio de efectivo. Lo sé porque a mí me lo ofrecieron primero y me negué…

—No se rastrea como el rastro que dejaron las ratas.

— ¿Ustedes fueron los locos que perpetraron ese sistema? —Pregunto interesado-.

— ¿Lo sabe?

—Sus cabezas tienen precio, pero sus especies no concuerdan y si eres tú, no creo que lo logren.

—Bueno…muchas gracias por su…cooperación y por no hacernos cubos de hielo—agradeció la vulpina-.

—No fue nada, solo no los quiero ver en mi territorio con causas hostiles.

—Señor, sabe que no podemos hacer eso de forma sencilla, pero podemos suprimir algunos nombres si el caso lo amerita—concedió la liebre.

—Está bien, si no hay más que tratar—miro a sus osos—llévenlos a la sala—señalo a Jack y Cinthia— quiero hablar con ellos a solas—refiriéndose a Nick y Judy-.

Los osos obedecieron de inmediato.

—Deben de tener cuidado con quienes se relacionan.

—Se refiere a…

—La liebre, sí, no es alguien de juegos, pero con la zorra parece estar en paz.

—Señor por experiencia propia le puedo confirmar que la hembra adecuada puede hacer milagros en uno.

—Ya lo creo, solo puedo advertirles, no por esa liebre sino por lo que pueden hacer con esos casos suyos.

—Hay riesgos lo sabemos, por eso el caso paso a patas federales, pero siendo sincera—Judy titubeo un poco—Nosotros no estamos en algo menos peligroso.

— ¿A qué se refieren? —pregunta intrigado-.

—Están probablemente, secuestrando mamíferos de nuevo.

—La oveja esta presa ¿No?

—No es algo que tenga que ver con los aulladores—aclara la coneja—son parejas las que secuestran.

—Parejas inter-especie señor.

Mr. Big se impresiono— ¿Están seguros?

—De que sean secuestros no…no hay evidencia, pero si hay mamíferos perdidos, familias buscan…

— ¿Por qué no hay nada de esto en los medios?

—El alcalde no quiere pánico, menos para las cientos de parejas que viven con el temor a la sociedad y ponerlos bajo más estrés—la coneja trata de explicar-.

—Me he dado cuenta que este distrito no tiene ni una sola propaganda contra los inter-especie—señalo Nick-.

—No permitiré que mis ahijados caminen con miedo o inseguridad aquí—les dijo con normalidad-.

—Es algo que agradecemos, y eso es lo que me preocupa una pareja residía aquí—le informo Nick-.

— ¿Quiénes eran? —le pregunto en tono molesto, no era para menos, alguien invadió su territorio-.

Los pequeños oficiales empezaron a relatar o que tenían en respecto a su primera pareja, el jefe mafioso escuchaba.

—Nick no puedo evitar escuchar los nervios en tu voz—le señalo al final del relato de ambos-.

— ¿Nervios señor? No, no son nervios, estoy asustado, esto no me huele bien, no quiero ver dolor o peor aún sangre, no quiero ser parte de una nueva generación de parejas inter-especie mártires del dolor, esta ciudad ya ha manchado mucho sus calles solo por un montón de prejuicios de…—Nick no pudo decir más

—Nick—la musaraña lo llamo—yo soy alguien viejo, hecho a la antigua, pero no por eso los veo mal, yo siempre he creído en los sentimientos sinceros, pero muchos solo siguen modelos o ideales que realmente no sirven. No se preocupen yo hare que se descubra quien entro en mi territorio si hubo alguien que lo hizo y serán los primeros en tener su nombre.

—Le agradecemos mucho su ayuda enserio.

—Y gracias por no convertir a nuestros amigos en paletas—le agradeció el zorro-.

—Nunca cambiaras muchacho—le dijo el Mr. Riendo-.

—Espero que no—Judy lo abraza—así lo quiero-.

—Pueden irse si ya lo desean, y cualquier cosa que sepa se las informare.

—Muchas gracias Mr. Big—ambos le agradecieron al unísono.

Con la vista terminada los cuatro se fueron en la patrulla, donde Nick no puede aguantar la curiosidad.

—Savage nos puedes decir que fue lo que hiciste hace tiempo.

Jack solo suspiro, sabía que le preguntarían tarde o temprano—Eliminar a dos jefes mafiosos que tenían información comprometedora de dos políticos en ascenso y cuando estos alcanzaron más poder en el país lograron hacer que la ZIA les hiciera un favor—conto con una pisca de desprecio-.

—Entonces tu no…

—No, no lo sabía hasta mucho después…al menos no me asesino.

—Sino no hubiera sido por ustedes mis amigos Jack…

—No hace falta agradecer…—Nick la interrumpe-.

—Lo hicimos con gusto—continua Judy— ¿Irán tras lo que puede haber en el distrito forestal?

—Es lo más probable—asintió Jack—Necesitamos saber quiénes son.

— ¿El ADN no sirvió de nada? — Preguntó Nick intrigado recordando el chaleco negro-.

—Lo mandamos a un laboratorio especial de confianza, pero tardo un poco en llegar, los resultados serán enviados a nuestro técnico y el buscara de forma autónoma.

— ¿Autónoma? —Pregunta Judy-.

—No se correrá en el sistema de forma convencional eso para evitar alertas.

— ¿Alertas? —Ahora fue Nick-.

—Lo que menos quiero es a la interpol aquí, o a otros países, así que todo lo mantendremos bajo vigilancia estricta y en circuito cerrado.

—Vaya alguien esta decido a hacerlo solo nacional—bromeo el zorro rojo-.

—Créenos Nick es mejor mantener las cosas a una escala controlable, de lo contrario nunca podrás darle un fin—la vulpina comento sería-.

—Dejemos de lado lo nuestro, ya nos ayudaron mucho, ustedes díganos en que los podemos ayudar.

—Bueno ya saben del caso pero ahora más que nada pensamos en un secuestro—les aclaro Judy-.

— ¿Cuál es la prueba que sustenta esa teoría? —Jack se interesó, que pasara de desapariciones a secuestro era algo nuevo-.

—Ese es el problema, no hay pruebas que lo indiquen, pero tampoco nada que indique otra cosa es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

—Necesitamos saber dónde desparecieron—Judy les dijo con seriedad.

—Los celulares de ellos…

—Revisamos. La última entena donde cada aparato reboto estaba en la zona de su hogar, trabajos o centros de reunión social según averiguamos con sus familias, pero de ahí ninguno se volvió a conectar a otra—la coneja les dijo algo abatida

—Necesitan revisar las cámaras de la ciudad-.

—Se intentó pero carecemos de la zona cercana de desaparición exacta, algunos estaban con amigos pero se fueron a otro lugar otros solo salieron de sus casa y no hubo a quien preguntar.

—Bien entonces les ayudaremos con eso—Cinthia empezó a textear—Digan nombres completos.

— ¿Que planeas hacer? —Nick alzo una ceja-.

—Buscar las ubicaciones de ellos, ya están en la base de datos.

—Pero ¿Cómo…?—Nick iba a volver a continuar pero la liebre lo interrumpe-.

—Skye mejor espera y en lugar de decirles, mejor que lo conozcan.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—De hecho sí, llévanos a donde esta nuestro auto Hopps, está cerca de la cafetería.

La coneja solo asintió y en menos de 20 minutos habían llegado a su destino.

— ¿Nuevo auto? —Pregunto Nick con un silbido-.

—De hecho es el que siempre usamos— dijo al abrir las puertas de la enorme camioneta—No soy muy fan de los autos normales—le dijo Jack mientras invitaba a todos a subir-.

—Reconozco que es espaciosa—acepto Nick al ingresar con Judy-.

—Y nos mostraran que cosa—Judy exclamo dudosa-.

—A nuestro ojo y oído—les dijo la vulpina con solemnidad-.

—Que no te oiga decir eso o no lo bajaras de su pedestal en un mes—le advirtió Jack al tiempo que tomaba una portátil e iniciaba una llamada-.

— ¿Y eso? —les dijo confundido-.

—Ya lo veras—fue lo único que respondió-.

Unos segundos y unas imágenes se empezaron a proyectar en la pantalla.

—Han invocado al genio de la internet ahora deberán…—una voz empezó a decir en tono jocoso con música de fondo dramática hasta que Jack lo interrumpe-.

—No estamos solos "Genio" — en ese momento solo se escucha como si algo plástico y ligero cayera al suelo y de repente la pantalla mostro a un ciervo sacudiendo un teclado, posiblemente lo que cayó al suelo-.

—Agentes Savage y…—se quedó callado al ver a los otros dos mamíferos, alzo una ceja los vio para enseguida empezar a ver a cada pareja con un rostro lleno de confusión—O entre a la dimensión peluda desconocida o…

—Si estás viendo una curiosa ironía de la vida mi amigo, ellos son los oficiales Hopps y Wilde de la ZPD quienes son…amigos personales de la ciudad y los cuales nos están ayudando con nuestro caso—le explico Jack-.

—Un gusto—les dijo a ambos una sonrisa amable-.

—El gusto es nuestro—respondieron al unísono-.

—En fin, como dijo Jack ellos nos ayudan con un caso y nosotros a ellos, así que te necesitamos para ayudarlos.

El ciervo movió un poco las orejas—Chicos enserio me gustaría pero con todo lo que hay ahora no se si podría…

—Están buscando a parejas inter-especie desaparecidas y posiblemente plagiadas-.

La sorpresa del ciervo fue brutalmente obvia, el cual los miro horrorizado—Dios lo siento, olviden lo que dije, me pongo a sus órdenes—dio una cabezada— ¿Qué necesitan?-.

La pareja de agentes federales sonrieron, tenían un buen amigo, procedieron a explicar lo que necesitaban.

— ¿Podrás? —Pregunto Judy juntando sus patas-.

—Puedo hacerlo—asintió—Aunque puedo tardar un poco ya que los debo buscar uno por uno-.

— ¿No puedes hacerlo todos juntos? —esta vez fue Jack el que pregunto-.

—Podría pero el algoritmo se puede equivocar, es mejor hacerlo de forma un poco más pausada. Pero lo tendrán que esperar.

—No puedes quedarte sin dormir—lo regaño Skye-.

—No lo hare, por si no lo sabes los ciervos podemos dormir con los ojos abiertos así que me daré cuenta cuando todo acaba y puedo seguir haciéndolo desde mi casa.

—Está bien confiamos en ti—la vulpina lo miro sonriente-.

—Por cierto tienes algo de lo nuestro—Jack le recordó-.

—Sí, iba a llamarlos en un rato. Lo primero, las ratas están molestas, pero descuiden pude ver lo que pusieron de ustedes gracias a mi virus, los voletinaron, aunque logre interceptarlo y cambiarlo, buscaran sus identidades encubiertas pero aun así quienes los busque encontraran primero al eslabón perdido que a ustedes—les aseguro con confianza—Segundo el laboratorio me dio los resultados, si tardaron pero había más sangre que solo de uno y tuve que pasarlas por un filtro hasta que di con las correctas, aclarando amigos la otra sangre fue la de nuestro traidor, la segunda fue puesta bajo mi sistema de localización…..

—Y ¿Quién es? —Jack lo animaba a continuar-.

—No lo sé—soltó pero vio que no solo sus amigos sino también los policías estaban a punto de reclamarle—Busque en todo el mundo, archivos criminales, crímenes de guerra, ¡todo! Incluso hackee el maldito pentágono y nada, no los buscan, o no han dejado nada a su paso…

—Eso no es posible, hasta yo he dejado rastro en mis años de la ZIA, descuida ellos lo saben—le aclaro cuando vio la cara de su amigo y miraba a Nick y Judy—Nadie es un fantasma.

—Jack enserio revise, revise todo no hay nada, nada…No sé quiénes sean pero son buenos, tal vez mejores que hasta tú, necesitamos más cosas. No solo piezas al azar, necesitamos por lo menos lo que conecta algunas partes…

—Bien, nosotros nos encargamos, tú has la búsqueda por favor.

—Tratare de tenerla lo más pronto posible, fue un gusto conocerlos.

Los cuatro mamíferos se despidieron y el video-llamada termino. Hablaron un poco antes de despedirse, Nick y Judy regresaron a la jefatura…

—Al menos no somos los únicos con problemas, tal vez no sea nuestra temporada de suerte—le dijo el zorro-.

—Debe haber algo que no veamos… —ve las evidencias, hasta que llega a las notitas de los jóvenes universitarios—Nick…la tarjeta…

— ¿Cuál tarjeta?

—La tarjeta—e dijo con obviedad y fue hasta la bolsa—la que encontramos con los chicos… en las cosas de Chris, toma—le da una bolsa—Es la que tiene las notas de Sara, busca—Nick iba a decirle algo—Busca primero y me entenderás.

Nick así lo hizo y encontró a lo que se refería su coneja.

—La misma tarjeta—le dijo cuándo la encontró.

—Sí, ¿No te das cuenta Nick? Las notas son especiales, por eso las tenían guardas, pero ¿Y estas tarjetas?

—Pueden ser de cualquiera.

—No Nick, porque guardarías la foto de cualquiera en el mismo lugar que guardas las notas de amor que te deja tu novia.

Nick realmente se sorprende—Muy lista oficial pelusa, muy lista, bien, es hora de ver quién es este tipo.

En otro lado…

—Señor—una figura entro a una oficina-.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto el aludido prestándole atención.

—Aquí esta—le dijo al poner un portafolio metálico en el escritorio donde su jefe se encontraba-.

El otro mamífero lo abrió y una nube helada salió del portafolio, miro su contenido y sonrió satisfecho.

—Perfecto ¿Algo más?

—Tiene una visita—le dijo sin más-.

—Déjalo entrar, ya creo saber quién es.

El mamífero asintió y se retiró por la puerta, al poco tiempo otro ingreso-.

—Hola—fue lo único que dijo el pequeño mamífero-.

—Hola Zakk, ¿Cómo esta nuestra nueva integrante?

—Feliz…—le dijo algo desanimado-.

—Tú lo suenas—observo-.

—La ignorancia da la felicidad.

—Porque la realidad es cruel…

—Quiero decírselo señor—le espeto firme-.

—Sabes que eso es mala idea…No es su hermana pero de seguro tiene el mismo sentido de la ética y lo que estamos haciendo es todo menos ético. Si ella habla estamos acabados.

—No hablara, si yo se lo pido no lo hará…el camino al infierno esta tapizado de las mejores intenciones…ella comprende eso…no hablara por mí…

—Si tan seguro estas de eso confió en ti…

—No lo defraudaremos.

—Bien, toma esto y ve con Mariana para que te de lo demás…

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Con esto se empezara la fase 3—ve como el hurón asiente y se va—cambiaremos no solo a Zootopia, sino al mundo…


End file.
